Todo sea por nuestra felicidad
by ghost994
Summary: Un pecador el cual se arrepiente, es normal que intenten dejar detrás todo cuanto antes representaba su vieja vida. pero me temo que es cierto el famoso dicho 'tu pasado siempre te persigue' pues yo intente lo mismo y por mi culpa mi tesoro más preciado paga ahora por mis errores. Pero mientras quede aliento en mí, jamás permitiré que ella sea quien los pague.
1. Nuestra salvación

0u0 hi mi gente, hoy vengo super potenciado ¬u¬ por que a demas de cap nuevo... ¡Traigo fic nuevo! ¡un hurra por ghost con mas de sus locuras! xD na ya.

PD: TuT sufri como nada para hacer la imagen de presentacion... no tengo un pad digitalizador asi que me toco hacerlo con mouse... ¬.¬ y mis respetos a los artistas experimentados cada vez crece mas ya que para esa vaina y me heche sin juego unas 30 horas... pero bueno, es solo la segunda vez que dibujo en digital asi que me esperaba esa.

0u0 en fin, espero les guste el abre bocas que les traigo hoy.

Nombre: Todo sea por nuestra felicidad.

Géneros: acción, aventura, sadnes y sadismo.

xD no mentira, no hay sadismo… ¬_¬ pero advierto que van a haber partes nada lindas y algo graficas, gore, violentas, esperpentas, con serpentinas hechas de tri… ejem… o como quieran decirles, así que los sensibles y los niños de edades entre 2 a 14 años sin mentes arruinadas como la de su servidor… 0u0 pos van a haber partes que se van a tener que saltar el fic por el bien de sus sueños sin cosas feas persiguiéndolos.

En fin, al fic.

Cap 1: Nuestra salvación.

Muchas veces, a lo largo de mi vida he hecho esta pregunta, ¿Qué serias capaz de dar por alguien a quien amas? … Muchos me responden sin dudar las palabras más hipócritas que cada ser puede soltar por sus bocas. 'Daría mi vida por aquel a quien amo'… La más pura hipocresía.

Para casi todos, la vida es algo demasiado preciado y todos y cada uno de nosotros la guardamos celosamente…

\- P- Prin- Princesa… cof cof… Twi- Twilight.

\- ¡Oh Por Celestia!

\- ¡Oh El Horror! ¡El Horror!

La vida es solo una, uno solo nace una vez en este mundo y puede gozar de este hermoso privilegio solo mientras nuestros corazones permanezcan latiendo y nuestras cabezas en su sitio. Solo podemos gozar de privilegios como la felicidad y la tristeza, la paz y la desesperanza, la compañía y la soledad, el amor y el odio… Todo esto solo se puede experimentar mientras las anteriores condiciones se cumplan…

\- Mami ¿Qué le sucede a ese poni?

\- ¿A que poni te refi…? ¡Oh Por…!

Es por eso que cuando estamos en situaciones donde la misma peligra, la razón y el corazón entran en conflicto, tu corazón tiende a dictar que muevas el trasero y hagas hasta lo imposible para salvar a ese alguien adorado… pero tu razón dicta lo contrario, es posible que dicte a salvar a ese otro, pero nunca por un precio tan elevado, la mayoría de las veces tu razón luchara por preservar tu… Y solo tu vida, aun acostas de la de ese ser querido.

\- Cof… pri- princesa… Twi- Twilight.

-¡Rápido Que Alguien Me Ayude Y Avisen Al…!

Como sea, de igual modo siempre en este tipo de situaciones tiene a entrar un mediador entre ambas partes, tu razón y tu corazón… y este mediador es llamado miedo. El miedo a la muerte es, y siempre será el que termina tomando la decisión final… y claro está que este siempre apoyará a tu razón. No diré que nunca he visto o escuchado de casos en las que no es el miedo quien toma verdaderamente esta decisión, si no otro mediador que, aunque muy escaso, tiende a ser muchísimo más poderoso… y este mediador es llamado amor. Una enorme fuerza que siempre apoyara a la voz de tu corazón y es capaz de impulsarte a hacer hasta lo imposible por el bien de ese alguien especial para ti… incluso el dar tu vida por ella.

\- Princesa… princesa… Twi… Twilight.

\- ¿Qué… qué es eso en su lomo? O- Oh celestia no… díganme que no es…

Sea como sea, cualquier camino que te haya hecho elegir esa respuesta… a mi parecer siempre esa será una respuesta para cobardes. Yo estuve en esa situación, yo pasé de hacer esta pregunta a tener que respondérmela y mi respuesta no fue algo tan cobarde como 'Morir por ese alguien especial eh invaluable para mí'. Al solo morir o dejarla morir estaría condenando dos vidas a la miseria, yo me hubiera derrumbado por el dolor cuando lo único que me quedaba que le daba el color y la dulzura a mi vida hubiera desaparecido, y ella nunca hubiera logrado sobrevivir sin mí a su lado para protegerla…

\- Dulce celestia… ¡Donde Está La Ayuda! ¿Por Qué Tardan Tanto?

\- Twi- Twi… light.

No, yo no decidí morir por ella, morir por ella hubiera sido algo mucho más sencillo… yo decidí hacer hasta lo imposible por vivir junto a ella, yo decidí luchar, levantar mi arma contra quienes nos amenazaban y dar todo de mi por vivir junto a ella y algún día… solo cuando los cielos se apiadarán de este pecador… volver a poder disfrutar de una vida viendo a mi pequeña crecer en una yegua llena de dicha y capaz de sonreír sin arrepentimientos.

Paso tras paso daba por en medio de ese pueblo con mi negro pelaje al igual que mi blanca melena empapados por mi sangre la cual no dejaba de gotear fuera de mi cuerpo mientras yo más intentaba llegar a mi destino. Mis rojos ojos no eran mucho lo que me ayudaban ya que no me era posible ver más que solo borrones de colores dobles. Pero mi destino, el castillo de la amistad no era una edificación como cualquier otra, tanto sus colores como su arquitectura eran fáciles de diferenciar aun para los ojos de un poni acostumbrado a vivir en las sombras como yo.

\- Ma- Mami… - A mis oídos llego la aterrada voz de un potrillo - ¿Qué… Qué es eso que ese pegaso lleva entre sus alas? ¿Y por qué sus alas no tienen plumas?

\- Cariño por favor, vuelve a la casa ¿Sí?

No… no era eso… maldición, mi pequeña no era 'Eso' era 'Ella'… las palabras de ese potro sinceramente hirieron mi corazón. Mi pequeña no era un monstruo y mientras la sangre aun corriera por mi cuerpo, mientras que el calor del cuerpecito que llevaba herida eh inconsciente arropada por los rojos pliegues de piel de una de mis alas no se extinguiera… aun si tenía que luchar contra la mismísima muerte, jamás le permitirá que ese calor se apagara.

Las imágenes de mi pequeña comenzaron a pasar por mi cabeza, una linda y tierna potrilla hibrida de un thestral y una unicornio de pelaje azul cobalto con cola y crin moradas… je, siempre que su madre la peinada de otra forma que no fuera dejando su larga y lacia crin suelta siendo sostenida fuera de sus ojos por dos pasadores de cada lado de su cabeza nuestra potrilla solía molestarse. Sobre su frente sobresalía un pequeño cuerno y sus verdes ojos eran iguales a los míos siendo estos afilados como los de una serpiente… su flanco por su corta edad aún estaba en blanco.

Las imágenes de mi pequeña potra llegaron una tras otra a mi mente y en todas y cada una de estas, mi potra me regalaba la sonrisa que solo un regalo de los cielos como ella podía dar.

Si… mi cuerpo hace mucho que había sobre pasado su límite, mis patas al tener varias flechas clavadas aun sobre mi cutie mark la cual era un patrón tribal de alas rojas, cada una la sentía como si tuviera una carreta repleta con lingotes de hierro atada a ellas, una de mis alas estaba rota y la restante apenas la podía mantener sobre mi lomo para sostener a mi potra y que no cayera por mi pesado andar. Mis parpados pesaban demasiado como para que siguiera manteniéndolos abiertos, mi cabeza pesaba y apenas se mantenía trabajando luego de 7 días sin parar de andar, ya aun mi boca hacia al menos unas 5 horas que no conocía más que el metálico sabor de la sangre que no paraba de caer de ella… pero aun con todo eso, aun cuando todas las cartas jugaban contra mí, no me di por vencido.

Era mi deseo más profundo el que mi potrilla pudiera regalarme una de esas sonrisas nuevamente y fue ese deseo lo que me había empujado para encontrar a esa poni, Twilight Sparkle… la única en toda esta tierra que conocía, tenía que tener la única manera de ayudar a mi amada Aria, a mi amada potrilla.

Arrastraba mis patas por en medio de las calles de Ponyville y aun si habían ponis quienes intentaban detenerme, aun si era para que recibiera atención médica, esto no me importo. Solo me seguí arrastrando a la edificación donde mi salvación tenía que estar.

\- ¿Pero Que Rayos Pasa Aquí? ¿Por Qué Todos Están Reunidos Aquí?

Ignoré esa última voz. Seguí arrastrándome a ese castillo mientras que para mantenerme consciente y para no perder el enfoque en mi objetivo, repetía una y otra vez su nombre con apenas un hilo de voz - P- Pri… Princesa… Twi- cof cof cof… Twi… light.

\- ¡Todos Atrás Ahora! - Toda la multitud a mi lado se apartó y frente a mí se detuvo una mancha de verde y morado - ¿Quién Eres, Que Te Paso Y Que Asun…?

Lo ignore, no teína ni el tiempo ni las energías para poder detenerme a eso. Solo un poco, solo unos pasos más y podría llegar, no podía detenerme a explicarle nada a quien fuera ese.

\- Twi… cof cof cof… - No dioses, mis cascos me fallaron y caí de frente cuando ese ataque de tos me golpeo, más que aterrado mire a mi lomo y gracias a los cielos mi pequeña aun descansaba en Mi lomo. Mi cuerpo en verdad no quería volver a levantarse, y de hecho, muchos quienes me vieron caer dieron por sentado que no lo haría… pero lo obligue, volví a levantarme y a mirar al castillo - Twi… light.

\- Por celestia… ¿Eso es tan siquiera un poni?... ¡Hey Pero Que Crees Que Haces!

Justo en ese momento una figura equina de color lavanda con lo que solo podían ser alas estiradas en sus costados aterrizo frente a mí y sus palabras fueron divinas para mi agotada existencia - ¡Mi nombre es Twilight Sparkle, soy una de las regentes de las tierras de equestria la cual porta el título de princesa de la amistad, declara que asuntos tienes conmigo extranjero!

Dios… no lo aguante más, caí arrodillado frente a esa poni que era la salvación de mi pequeña y mis lagrimas comenzaron a fluir libremente mientras que voltee a mi lomo bajando mi pesada ala y frente a esa figura celestial frente a mí, deje a mi pequeña.

Pude escuchar la sorpresa de cada uno ser casi arrancada de las bocas de todos los presentes, incluso de la mismísima Twilight, pero yo solo lo ignore y la mire - Por… por favor… sa- salve a mi… n- niña… cof… es… es lo único… qu- que me queda… se lo cof… se lo suplico.

\- Oh celestia… - pude escuchar la preocupada voz de la princesa mientras al parecer no le quitaba la vista a mi pequeña, pero luego como toda princesa comenzó a ordenar con autoritaria voz - ¡Que Alguien Rápido Llevé A Este Thestral Al Hospital, Spike Ayúdame Con La Pequeña!

Solo pude sonreír contento al escuchar eso… y fue también el momento en que me permití a mí mismo colapsar y caer al suelo, pude solo mantener mi conciencia para ver como tomaban a mi niña y la llevaban rápido a ese castillo mientras que a mí me tomaron entre varios y con cuidado me dejaron en una camilla para luego alejarme del castillo, pero eso me dio igual. Mi alma podía descansar en paz sabiendo que mi pequeña estaba en los mejores cascos… después de todo, la bondad de esa poni era tal que aun fuera de su nación esta era conocida y hasta respetada.


	2. Aria

Cap 2: Aria.

No sé exactamente cuánto tiempo estuve fuera de mí. Pero cuando recupere el sentido, por la sensación de algo apretando mis patas y cascos debía de estar esposado a una cama por la superficie blanda que sentíaen mi lomo.

Ya me hacia una idea del porqué de ello así que no abrí mis ojos, si no que use unas de las habilidades de mi raza que entrene bastante, mi oído. Emití un pequeño chillido y con el rebote de las ondas, supe que 4 ponis estaban cerca. 2 a mis lados y 2 más un poco más alejados.

Intente mover una de mis alas, pero eso solo me hizo notar la correa en mi cuerpo que las retenía. Era ciertamente una mala situación y es por eso que decidí solo esperar a que esos 4 se fueran si es que no eran guardias.

Fue en medio de esa espera que escuche una puerta abrirse y 4 pares de pesuñas hacer eco mientras se acercaban.

\- Vaya, es una total exageración tener a este paciente así. Con todas las heridas con las que llego, más bien pienso que sería un milagro si llegase tan siquiera a despertar.

\- Son precauciones Bandages. Si la princesa misma lo ordenó, tiene que haber una razón.

\- Bueno ciertamente… no es para nada común que Twilight ordene tal cosa.

Al llegar cerca de donde tenía que estar los dos más lejanos, tanto la yegua como el semental que hablaban se detuvieron - Venimos para revisar el estado de este paciente.

Escuche como corrieron una cortina - Adelante.

\- Gracias… - El semental respondió mientras ambos se acercaron a donde estaba - Veamos como estas hoy compañero… - Escuche el pitido de un botón seguido por el sonido de un monitor cardiaco - Umm… sus pulsaciones siguen siendo lentas... - Sentí algo frio en el pecho, pero al este ser redondo me calme. no se trataba del filo de una hoja - Su respiración aun es trabajosa…- Me quito eso del pecho y luego lo sentí abrir mi boca y colocar algo bajo mi lengua - Veamos que tal su temperatura.

\- Uff… sinceramente aun no me acostumbro a ver esos colmillos, le da en verdad una apariencia como la de los vampiros de las pelis, y más teniendo en cuenta su aspecto. Hey Aid, ¿Crees que en verdad sea uno y chupe sangre? Eso explicaría por qué las precauciones que tomo Twilight con él.

\- No seas tarada bandages. Es solo que él es un thestral, es normal en su raza.

\- Amm… ¿Y que es un thestral?

\- Agg… ¿Batponi? ¿Pegaso lunar? ¿Te suenan los términos?

\- Aou… ¿Pero que esos no eran solo un mito?

\- Pues ya ves que no… - Tomo lo que supuse era el termómetro de mi boca - Umm… su temperatura sigue siendo muy baja, pero reconozco que no sé si sea normal en su raza si tomamos en consideración que son nocturnos. Solo faltaría comprobar sus funciones corporales… jeje, hey Bandages, ¿Qué tal si estimulas a nuestro amigo aquí para comprobarlo?

No pasaron ni dos segundos para que escuchara un lindo golpetazo y a los de detrás reír un poco - ¡Por Qué No Lo Haces Tú Tarado Mientras Te Grabo Y Subo El Video A Internet Para Ganar Algo De Pasta Extra!

\- Auch auch… Bandages era solo una broma rayos. No tenías que pegar tan fuerte… en fin…

\- El anterior se levantó y abrió uno de mis ojos. Me dolió un poco cuando lo hizo por el súbito cambio de luz, pero lo aguante y al poco pude distinguir al unicornio verde quien con su magia me cegaba con una lampara antes de soltar mi ojo y repetir el proceso con el otro - Bu- Bueno, sus reflejos parecer estar trabajando.

\- Oye Aid, ¿Tu estuviste allí cuando el llego caminando al pueblo?

\- Pues sí. Daba la casualidad que estaba comprando víveres cuando este se apareció caminando por el mercado completamente cubierto de sangre... y es más. Por donde pasaba, este dejaba un rastro de la misma ya que todas sus heridas aun sangraban. Si soy sincero fue demasiado impactante el verlo. Aun al sol de hoy no me acabo de creer completamente que pudiera en verdad andar por sí mismo en ese estado.

\- Se esa parte, pero nadie me ha sabido decir que era lo que el llevaba encima y le entrego a la princesa… ¿Tu lograste ver de qué setrataba Aid?

\- No… no estoy muy seguro Bandages. Lo que le entrego estaba envuelto en unas telas empapadas en sangre… pero… pero creo que vi una cabeza sobresalir, y creo que se trataba de una potrilla.

\- A ver a ver… ¿Viste su cabeza y crees que se trataba de una potrilla? Ósea… ¿Crees?

\- Bandages… - El tono de ese poni fue bastante serio - Aun yo con toda mi experiencia en medicina mágica. Jamás vi una potrilla como esa, solo la llamo potrilla porque lo escuche llamarla 'Mi niña' a él… pero siendo sincero, eso no tenía la apariencia de una.

Maldición, de solo escuchar a ese poni, me dieron verdaderas ganas de romper a llorar… pero use cada gramo de voluntad de la que disponía en aguantar mis lágrimas y continuar con el acto de aun estar inconsciente.

\- Lo que le haya entregado a la princesa Twilight, solo ella y Spike lo saben Bandages, porque desde entonces nadie ha logrado verla. Ni siquiera los de la prensa tienen una idea ya que, aun cuando se han intentado colar en el castillo para averiguar por qué el silencio de la princesa por este tema, aun ellos no han logrado verla debido a que su habitación está protegida por guardias las 24 horas del día… y eso lo sé porque me lo conto uno de mis amigos que es periodista y lo intento. después de todo él y esa niña han sido el chisme de la última semana.

\- Eso… es bastante rudo de tu parte el decir algo así de una pequeña niña Aid.

\- Agg, sea como sea… nuestro paciente presenta algunas mejoras Bandages. Redacta el informe y luego se lo enviaremos a la princesa.

La yegua suspiro y la escuche escribir hasta que cuando termino, ella y el doctor se retiraron.

Estaba en verdad aterrado luego de a ver escuchado a eso 2 hablar. Una semana era demasiado tiempo, mi pequeña tenía una semana sin mí a su lado y solo los cielos podía

saber que es lo que la princesa twilight le había hecho. Cuanto termine rogando a Dios por que los rumores de esa poni fueran ciertos, porque de otro modo, iba a terminar arrepintiéndome.

Estaba desesperado por salir de ese hospital, pero la experiencia me había enseñado a ser paciente y lo fui. El tiempo paso y poco a poco, fui notando como los que me vigilaban comenzaban a cansarse ya que, por el sonido, noté como incluso cabeceaban un poco.

Fue cuando escuche caer a esos dos a mis lados que decidí abrir mis ojos. Note que efectivamente estaba en una habitación de hospital y justo a mis lados, dos guardias de doradas armaduras dormidos ya que al parecer, era ya avanzada la noche y sus reemplazos no llegaron así que tuvieron que quedarse… de nuevo.

Vi la oportunidad y decidí no desaprovecharla. Solo pocos de los de mi raza eran los que nacían con la habilidad para manipular, y hasta entrar en las sombras… y esta era una habilidad en la que yo me especializaba.

Estaba aún demasiado débil para fundirme con las sombras, pero si fui capaz de usar las del interior de las ranuras en las esposas para destrabarlas y liberar mi cascos y patas. Una vez libre, me levanté de la cama sin llamar la atención y corrí solo un poco la cortina que separaba la cama con el resto de la habitación pudiendo notar a los otros dos guardias. Uno de ellos estaba dormido de pie recostado a su lanza y el otro estaba, aunque despierto, notablemente cansado.

No quería meterme en problemas, por lo que descarté la idea de noquear a ese y arriesgarme a despertar a los otros tres. En vez de atacarlo, me dirigí a una ventana detrás de la cama.

Con cuidado la destrabe y gracias al cielo, al abrirla esta, no hizo ruido alguno. Estaba al parecer en un 4to piso, pero tenía alas así que no era como si eso me importara, quite el cinturón que me las ataba y me lance por la ventana.

Mi ala la cual se había roto antes dolía demasiado, y es por ella que solo pude a lo mucho planear hasta aterrizar fuera del hospital y al aterrizar, me dirigí donde a lo lejos miraba el castillo.

Al ser de hecho una noche de luna nueva, esta era oscura y las calles del pueblo estaban casi vacías, por lo que caminar sin ser notado fue bastante sencillo… o al menos lo fue hasta que note como poco a poco comenzaban a aparecer algunos grupos de guardias quienes más que patrullar, parecía buscar algo… o mejor dicho a alguien. Tal parecía que ya habían notado mi desaparición.

Me sorprendió un poco que estos guardias no se mostraran nerviosos o apresurados mientras que detenían a algunos de los ponis en las calles, y les hacían preguntas que hasta parecían casuales. Pero note que el objetivo de estas, era el obtener información de mi paradero.

Al parecer sus capitanes habían optado por la opción de buscarme sin hacer que el pánico se extendiera a la población en general, algo ciertamente muy poco esperado por mí.

Evadí a todos los guardias, pero me fue en verdad más difícil hacerlo cuando comencé a acercarme al castillo. Las patrullas eran el triple que en el resto del pueblo, y por ello algunas veces casi fui cachado por ellas, pero aun así me las arreglé para llegar al castillo donde un montón de guardias, estaban cuidando el perímetro de este.

Por aire o por tierra me iba a ser imposible llegar, así que, aun si era casi un suicidio, decidí arriesgarme y use mi habilidad para entraren el mundo de las sombras. Un espacio totalmente a oscuras y apartado de la realidad, en donde la única guía eran puntos de luz sobre tu cabeza los cuales eran las salidas que podías tomar. Estos eran las sombras fueran de los guardias quienes se movían alrededor del castillo, o de la que formaban los objetos al ser bañados por la poca luz de la luna.

Al entrar en este espacio, fui golpeado por la enorme presión que este ejercía sobre el cuerpo, y fue tal que algunas de mis heridas volvieron a reabrirse. Fue por esto que decidí correr hasta las sombras indicadas y cuando salí de ese espacio estaba ya molido, pero valió la pena ya que estaba dentro de ese castillo, específicamente en el recibidor del mismo y gracias a las diosas este estaba vacío.

Según esos ponis de antes, Aria tenía que estar en algún sitio aquí dentro, pero el lugar era en verdad inmenso y podía ver montones de puertas exactamente iguales a donde viera.

No me quedo más que comenzar a caminar por todo el lugar prestándole especial atención a todos los sonidos. fue por estos que revisaba una que otra habitación al escuchar, bien fuera respiraciones venir de dentro de las mismas, o cualquier otro sonido. Incluso llegue a revisar una donde un dragó aun más grande que hasta la rumoreada princesa Celestia, dormía plácidamente y otra un poco más extraña, ya que encontré a un búho de hecho leyendo un libro mientras un ave fénix dormía en un nido sobre uno de los libreros.

Me tomo un buen rato el dar con la habitación correcta, pero eventualmente termine en una donde dos guardias estaban parados a los lados de la puerta y estos si estaban atentos a los alrededores.

No estaba en verdad para peleas por ese día, pero si en verdad mi pequeña aria estaba tras esa puerta, entonces no tenia de otra. Me tomé un pequeño respiro serenándome y luego corrí a ellos. Al estos notarme tomaron sus armas y estaban por dar aviso de mi presencia, pero no se los permití cuando di un chillido especial que los aturdió y me dio el tiempo de patear la cabeza del primero, atajar con mis dientes un corte horizontal con una espada del otro permitiéndome halarlo a mi y hacerlo caer para una vez en el suelo, pisar su cabeza y dejarlo fuera de combate.

Con esos dos fuera del camino, abrí la puerta de la habitación haciendo el menor ruido posible... y sinceramente solo tuve ojos para la cama y un bulto en ella. Me acerque con el mayor de los cuidados a ella, temiendo despertar a mi pequeña si esta había conciliado el sueño y al llegar ala cama, me asome en esta y no me quedo más que morder mis labios frustrado cuando vi a nadie menos que a la princesa Twilight dormir plácidamente en ella.

\- "Tengo… tengo que calmarme… … los… los del hospital se equivocaron, pero eso no quiere decir que algo malo le haya acontecido a Aria…tengo" snif "Tengo en verdad que calmarme".

Tuve en verdad que luchar contra mi miedo y preocupación para no llorar, pero me contuve y salí lo más tranquilamente que pude de la habitación, y cerrando la puerta, continúe mi búsqueda por ese enorme castillo.

A partir de la habitación de la princesa, ninguna otra estaba siendo resguardada. Y sinceramente, me estaba derrumbando mientras andaba y no encontraba rastros de mi pequeña. No fue hasta que al pasar frente a un pasillo sin salida y con solo una puerta al final de este, que escuche algunos pequeños sollozos que la esperanza me golpeo. Rápido pero cuidadosamente, abrí esa puerta de la habitación la cual era bastante grande y note. Había sido equipada con mueblería y hasta juguetes para potrillas en edades de lo años que era la edad de mi Aria.

Entre en esta y siguiendo los sollozos, vi un bulto que se movía mientras sollozaba.

\- Sinf… papi… ma- mami.

Suspire un poco más calmado y camine esta vez hasta subir en la cama. Con cuidado me recosté a el espada de ese pequeño bulto que reacciono volteando aterrada, pero al verme, mi potrilla comenzó a llorar abiertamente antes de enterrar su cabeza en mi pecho.

\- Pa- Papa… snif… vo- volviste… en... sinf… en verdad volviste.

\- Nunca me atrevería a dejarte sola mi niña. Te prometí que no importa que pasara, siempre volvería a tu lado… y jamás pienso romper esa promesa mi potrilla.

\- Tengo… tengo miedo… - Mi potrilla levanto su cabeza para mirarme con las lágrimas bajando por esos aterrados ojos - Papa, tengo… tengo mucho miedo…. ¿Qu- Que es lo que meestá pasando? ¿Por… Por que duele todo mi cuerpo y… y… me estoy…?

\- Shh… - Use mi ala para tapar su boca, antes de tomarla y acostarme sobre mi lomo para luego acostarla a ella sobre mi pecho y sonreírle mientras acariciaba su cabeza - Tranquila Aria, todo estará bien.

\- Na- Nada está bien papa… snif… pri- primero fue… snif…primero fue mama, luego… luego esos horribles po- ponis… snif… y… y ahora me parezco a un monstruo y… y todos me miran así… ¿Por… snif… por qué? ¿Por qué pasan estas cosas?

Dios… sinceramente quería morir… quería tomar el camino fácil y solo morir por todo esto, el ver a mi niña en ese momento, el sentir como temblaba aterrada, su mirada… pero sobre todas las cosas… el cambio de la misma.

De ser una linda potrilla hibrida entre thestral y unicornio… me gustara o no, mi pequeña estaba cambiando en la imagen de un verdadero monstruo de una película de horror.

Su pelaje cobalto estaba cambiando y ahora parecía un pálido azul oscuro que no paraba de despedir un negro miasma. Sus peluditas orejas como las de mi raza, eran solo dos pedazos de carne sin pelaje. Por todo su rostro estaban comenzando a aparecer grotescos agujeros que dejaban expuestos los huesos de su cráneo. Sus ojos, de ser unos lindos ojos verdes iguales a los de mi raza, estaban a la mitad de volverse completamente negros y en medio de estos estaba apareciendo una enfermiza línea horizontal que brillaba en rojo. Su larga y lacia crin, una gran parte de esta estaba cayéndose y dejando solo un enfermizo cuero en su cabeza. De solo tener un pequeño cuerno herencia de su madre en su frente, ahora dos cuernos más estaban emergiendo a los lados de su cabeza. Su boca, de solo tener dos colmillos solo un poco más grande que el resto de sus dientes, ahora era una boca llena de aserrados dientes… y para mi lamento, eso era solo su cabeza.

El pelaje de todo su cuerpo estaba comenzando a caerse, dejando muchos pedazos con solo un cuero de aspecto muerto a la vista. su larga y linda cola no tenía ya de su lindo y sedoso pelaje morado y de sus patas, estaban comenzando a crecerles unas 4 garras que estaba a poco de traspasar su piel.

Aunque me doliera… por culpa de mis errores, era mi pequeña niña quien poco a poco se estaba convirtiendo en una creatura de pesadillas.

\- Agg… - Solo pude suspirar aguantando mis ganas de derrumbarme frente a mi pequeña, mientras que con mi cabeza, acariciaba la suya con todo mi cariño - Aria… no lo sé tesoro… no sé por qué todas estas cosas están sucediendo… pero te lo juro Aria… - La abrace lo más fuerte que pude sin lastimarla - Te juro que como tu padre resolveré esto. Así tenga que mover el cielo y agitar al mismísimo infierno, te juro que encontrare una manera de devolverte tu vida mi pequeña. No eres, y jamás serás un monstruo mientras que dealiento en mi cuerpo, así que por favor Aria… - Me separé de ella para mirar a los ojos de mi potrilla y yo en ese momento no pude contener mis propias lágrimas - Por favor… jamás vuelvas a pensar de ti como un monstruo. Eres y siempre serás para mi dulce potrilla con un corazón limpio y puro que solo trae felicidad a este viejo y tonto poni que es tu padre.

Aria estiro sus cascos tomando mi cabeza con ellos, para luego atraer mi cabeza y poder abrazarme - Esta… snif… e- está bien, te creo papi… se snif… sé que como siempre cumplirás con tus promesas y… snif… y no pensare más en mí de esa forma… pero… pero no es tu culpa papa… por… por favor, deja… deja de pensar en cosas tan malas y… y prometo que yo también lo hare.

Dios… simplemente solo pude abrazarla un poco antes de besar su frente con todo el amor que le tenía a mi potrilla - Jeje… como… como siempre no puedo ocultarte nada ¿eh?

\- Siempre… snif… - Mi pequeña sorbio antes de limpiar sus lágrimas y darme una pequeña sonrisa - Siempre has sido un poni muy fácil de leer pa.

\- Agg… - Use una de mis alas para arropar todo su cuerpo - Intenta dormir un poco Aria… mañana buscare algo para aliviar tu dolor mi potra, pero por ahora solo intenta descansar.

\- Es… está bien… - Aria recostó su cabeza en mi pecho cerrando sus ojos - Buenas noches papi.

Le di otro pequeño beso en su frente por debajo de su cuerno - Que tengas dulces sueños mi niña.

Aria asintió y paso un buen rato intentado el dormirse… pero como padre que era, conocía a mi potra. Si ella tenía problemas para dormir, entonces conocía una forma de ayudarla a lograrlo, y esta era con una canción. Le acaricié la cabeza y comencé a cantar una de las canciones que a ella siempre le había gustado. Comencé a cantarla y poco a poco fui notando como mi pequeña fue relajándose hasta que una sonrisa se mostró en su rostro mientras que mi potra disfrutaba de mi cantico y de a poco, fue cayendo en el mundo de los sueños.

Cuando termine de cantar, ya mi pequeña estaba completamente dormida. Solo pude acariciar su cabeza con la mía mientras el arrepentimiento me carcomía. Hace una semana cuando la deje ante la princesa, mi pequeña no estaba en un estado tan avanzado de trasformación como ahora. Ciertamente fue algo positivo el tráela con la princesa Twilight, ya que según lo que esperaba, ya a este tiempo mi pequeña no debía de ser más mi pequeña… pero al parecer ni la mismísima Twilight Sparkle, portadora del elemento de la magia había podido revertir la maldición de mi pequeña.

\- Esa fue verdaderamente una linda canción…

* * *

y con eso a nuestro amigo viruz se le contestaron sus dudas... xD y ¡Felicidades por ser el primero en comentar! jajaja.


	3. Mi pasado no es mi presente

Cap 3: Mi pasado no es mi presente.

\- Esa fue verdaderamente una linda canción… - Dios, no termine saltando de esa cama por la impresión, solo porque aria dormía en mi pecho. Pero mire a la puerta de la habitación y me reprendí a mí mismo al notar a la alicornio hasta aún más grade que yo mismo sentada a un lado de la puerta, solo hasta que esta hablo - Es un alivio que funcionara y que Aria pudiera conciliar el sueño de manera natural… agg… - La alicornio suspiro un poco triste - Últimamente había estado recurriendo a hechizos de sueño para que la pequeña pudiera descansar.

La alicornio se levantó caminando a nosotros - Sea como sea, en verdad me cuesta creer todo lo que vi venir de ti - El cuerno de la alicornio brillo, y note dos tapones mágicos aparecer en los oídos de mi potra. Eso fue algo que me hizo mirarla bastante extrañado, muy diferente de ella quien me miraba bastante seria - Tu verdadero nombre se desconoce, pero te hacer llamar Ghost. No se conocen ni tu fecha ni tu lugar de nacimiento. No se tienen datos de ti más que tu descripción física y la lista de crímenes que te posicionaron como el número uno en la lista raid, siendo el único poni en alcanzar el rango de peligro SSS+, rango solo obtenido anteriormente por seres como Discord y Tirek. Este hecho hizo que cada nación de nuestro mundo quiera tu cabeza y por ello esta valorada en 5 billones de bits… ¿Me falto algo?

Solo pude suspirar mientras acariciaba a mi potrilla - Creí que estaba dormida princesa… y no, no le falta nada.

\- En el momento que entraste al castillo te detecte Ghost así que no, no estaba dormida. Fue solo una ilusión que usé para probarte… incluso los guardias en tu habitación de hospital y del pueblo, todos los desplegué con el fin de probarte.

\- Probarme ¿Eh? - Dios, no pude más que reír un poco sin soltar a mi pequeña de entre mis alas - Su acción no tiene sentido princesa si ya conoce mi identidad, el hacer algo así solo sería arriesgar vidas innecesariamente… y estoy muy seguro que es lo bastante inteligente como para darse cuenta de ello.

\- Agg… lo se… era estúpido hacer algo como eso. Me di cuenta de tu identidad al 2do día después de tu llegada, y admitiré que tuve el pensamiento de entregarte de inmediato a las princesas Luna y Celestia… pero hubo algo que me hizo dudar de esta decisión - La alicornio me miro y podía fácilmente decir que estaba exprimiendo su cerebro - Hubo… hubo un factor que me hizo el plantearme esto… '¿Esta en verdad bien el entregarlo?' Es debido a ese factor que me hizo dudar que pensé en algo tan tonto y arriesgado.

\- Agg… Aria… ¿Me equivoco? - Tuve que tragarme mi arrepentimiento. - Y princesa… por favor, jamás se refiera a mi pequeña como 'Eso' frente a mí.

\- Nunca haría algo tan cruel como referirme a esa pequeña niña de esa forma, pero sí. Fue aria lo que me empujo a dudar de que hacer contigo. Cada día mientras estudiaba su caso eh intentaba encontrar un modo de parar su trasformación, esa pequeña siempre me rogaba para poder ver a su padre. Incluso mientras le inducia yo misma el sueño para dormirla y que descansara, aun entre sueños esa potrilla rogaba por su padre… - La princesa termino suspirando mirando decaída a mi aria - Agg… no… no me pareció correcto el alejarla de su padre cuando esta pequeña está pasando por tal cosa, ella claramente te necesita Ghost. Dudo mucho que ella pueda soportar esto sin su padre a quien tanto llama a su lado… es por eso que decidí probarte.

\- ¿Qué clase de prueba princesa? Y cual fue mi resultado en ella.

\- Estaba probando tu reputación… se te conoce por ser un asesino impasible quien en cada aparición que hizo, cientos eran la cuenta de los muertos. Por eso es que decidí colocar a los guardias, representaban un peligro para ti y supuse que eso era suficiente para que los mataras a ellos haciendo tu camino hasta Aria… - La alicornio me miro bastante amenazante - si lo hubiera hecho Ghost, esta conversación ni la estaríamos teniendo. Aun si eres el ser más peligroso de la actualidad, en tu estado, no me sería difícil el aplastarte por mi misma y luego encerrarte - Vale, admito que la alicornio si llegaba a intimidar, y en parte tenía algo de razón. Sin un ala, desarmado y sin mi habilidad de entrar a las sombras, me sería muy difícil el poder enfrentarla y sobrevivir siquiera. Sea como sea, su mirada se relajo cuando ella se tomó un momento para calmarse, más aún me miraba seria.

\- Pero contrariando a tu reputación como de un demonio sediento de sangre, no tocaste a los guardias del hospital en su descuido ni a los de allí afuera, y a pesar que aun si al parecer te dijeron sin querer de cuando mantenía a Aria en mi habitación y te encontraste a los dos fuera de ella, solo los noqueaste para luego revisar… - la alicornio se rasco a cabeza apenada - Yyy… amm… bueno, sinceramente tu forma de calmar y confortar a Aria, más tu comportamiento en nuestro primer encuentro. Ciertamente no me parecieron las formas de un demonio de tu reputación… 0.o sinceramente esto me hace en verdad preguntar que tan exagerados fueron al nominarte y todo eso.

\- No princesa… - La mire bastante serio - No exageraron en nada y no se equivoca al llamarme un demonio. Hace años, ciertamente destruí ciudades enteras, aniquile a cientos o a miles, asalte castillos asesinando a la familia real a excepción de rey para arruinar naciones y hasta le robe la última moneda al tesoro nacional… y todo esto, le aseguro que lo hice con una sonrisa en mi rostro al igual que quienes me acompañaban. Cometí cada acto del que se me acusa princesa, y aún hay algunos que no son nombrados por el desconocimiento de las autoridades de estos. Así que no… no exageraron, soy alguien quien carga miles de pecados imperdonables sobre su lomo.

La alicornio suspiro decaída - Agg… Ghost, sinceramente te era mucho mejor el mentirme y decirme que exageraron contigo nada más. No quiero que Aria colapse y su trasformación se complete aún más aprisa al no tener a su padre a un lado… pero diciéndome tales cosas solo haces que tenga la necesidad de entregarte por el bien de todos aquí en Ponyville.

\- Estoy consciente de ello princesa, estoy consciente que arriesgo mi cuello al decirle estas palabras. Pero me es necesario el ser sincero con usted, pues, aunque ese ciertamente era mi pasado, no significa que ese sea mi presente. Puede estar tranquila princesa, no pretendo y tampoco deseo el dañar o amenazar a alguno de sus cercanos o a los habitantes de este pueblo… - Suspire antes de volver mi vista a la pequeña que descansaba plácidamente en mi pecho y una verdadera sonrisa nació en mi rostro - Mi único deseo es el de ayudar a mi potrilla princesa. Es por ello que aun sabiendo que me arriesgaba enormemente, vine directo con a ponyville buscando a nadie menos que a una princesa con la suficiente autoridad para encerrarme, y hasta ejecutarme al solo mirarme y reconocerme.

\- ¿Por qué me buscas específicamente a mi para ayudar a Aria? Si tu deseo era liberarla de lo que causa esta transformación, entonces tenía mucho más sentido ir por la princesa Celestia o la misma Luna, ambas tienen mucha más experiencia que yo en estos casos.

\- Es… agg… es por que no necesito de la experiencia de las otras dos princesas. Se bien que es lo único que puede ayudar a mi Aria princesa, y es algo que solo usted puede lograr… - Le sonreí bastante decaído - Pues solo usted es la portadora del elemento de la magia, y aún más, la líder de los elementos de la harmonía. La fuerza más poderosa que el reino de Equestria posee y posiblemente, la más poderosa de este mundo… se… sé que pido demasiado princesa… pero… pero por favor… - la mire y aun si lo intente, no pude para nada ocultar mi desesperación ante esa poni dejando mis lagrimas correr libremente - Por favor, es de mi Aria de quien hablamos. Es mi pequeña la cual no ha cometido pecado alguno quien esta muriendo poco a poco y no yo quien tanto mal ha causado… se snif… se lo suplico princesa… hare lo que sea si usted salva a mi niña. Me entregare sin resistirme, le serviré el resto de mi vida o incluso puedo entregarle a cada basura de la lista raid antes de entregarme si así usted lo desea… pero… pero por favor… use los elementos y salve a mi Aria.

Dios…no pude resistirme de tomar a mi pequeña entre mis cascos, abrazarla fuertemente y acariciarla con mi cabeza. No… no quería perderla… podía aceptar cualquier cosa, menos que esa pequeña potrilla, que aun dormida se aferro a uno de mis cascos desapareciera de mi vida.

\- Agg… Ghost… lo siento… pero me temo que lo que me pides no es posible.

\- Por… por favor princesa… se lo suplico… - Me aferre aún más a mi potra - No deje morir a mi potrilla… es lo único que me queda en vida que no causa un peso en mi corazón cuando pienso en ello. Ella es solo una niña de 6 que aún tiene mucho por experimentar en esta vida, le ruego por favor que no deje que ella pague por mis errores… - la mire quebrantado - no deje morir a mi Aria por favor.

La alicornio mordió uno de sus labios hasta romperlo y pude ver sus lagrimas caer mientras no se atrevía a mirarme - No puedo Ghost… no por que no lo desee… snif… s- si no por que ya no me es posible el usar los elementos… no… no desde que soy la única portadora con vida. Han… han sido ya más de 100 años desde que nuestras aventuras juntas comenzaron… y… y me temo que la vida de todas mis amigas conoció ya su final... s- si ellas aun estuvieran te juro Ghost que al igual que yo, sin necesidad de que ofrecieras algo, aceptarían el ayudarte y salvar a Aria de esto… pero… pero ya ninguna de ellas camina junto a los vivos, y me temo que los elementos aun no han elegido a otro poni digno de portarlos… - La princesa me miro y se hizo notable su dolor, no solo por la perdida de sus amigas, si no por la situación de mi Aria también. - Cuanto lo siento Ghost.

Eso… eso me destrozo por completo… era… era en verdad un idiota. Lo arriesgue todo y aun así falle… aun así, era un maldito inútil cuando mi potrilla más me necesitaba.

\- No… snif… no puedo usar los elementos Ghost… pero… pero no pierdas la esperanza aún. No dejare morir a Aria, pero voy a necesitar que des cumplimiento a tus anteriores palabras. Pues intentaré todo lo que este en mis cascos para ayudarla, pero de no poder hacerlo en 3 días, entonces contactare con Celestia y Luna para pedirles su ayuda… y me temo que no es solo tu cuello el que peligra aquí... agg… - ella suspiro tapando su rostro con un casco - Después de todo, desde el momento que me di cuanta de tu identidad, era mi deber el informarles de tu presencia y al menos apresarte.

\- Lo… snif… lo hare princesa. Hare lo que sea que me pida si me jura salvar a mi Aria… solo… solo le pido que tenga clemencia de mi y no sea la que segué mi vida, pues, aunque me metan en un calabozo por el resto de mi vida. Al menos así mi niña podrá crecer sin culparse a si misma por la muerte de su padre.

\- Tranquilo Ghost. En equestria respetamos la vida y por tanto no ejecutamos a otros.

Sonreí un poco limpiando mis lagrimas - se lo agradezco princesa… gracias por darle a mi Aria la oportunidad de una vida.

\- agg… no me lo agradezcas aun Ghost, pues, aunque me duela decírtelo de este modo. El destino de Aria aun es incierto… - La alicornio se giro comenzando a caminar a la puerta - Descansa por ahora tú también, mañana hay muchas cosas que quiero preguntarte y es mejor si estas descansado y tranquilo para responderme, puedes usar esta habitación junto con Aria.

\- Esta bien, descanse usted también princesa.

La princesa asintió y se retiró de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Solo unos momentos después que ella se retirase, es que vi los tapones lila desaparecer de las orejas de Aria. Y ya que mi potra aun dormía comidamente sobre mi pecho, entonces yo también recosté mi cabeza en una almohada intentando conciliar el sueño, algo que tarde un poco en lograr, pero al final lo hice.

* * *

Hi... -u- esta vez a tiempo gracias a que por una vez en la vida, la empresa de internet y el gobierno se aliaron para que no me retrasara.

¬_¬ y sip, soy un mal pensado viruz, por que leila coas de se le paro el... -_- y de una vez se me vino a la mente otra cosa que, te aseguro, no fue el corazon.

0.o a todas estas, la imagen de Ghost y de Aria, la subi al deviantart si quieren verla, aunque es la misma de la portada solo que del lado correcto -.- y si se ve mejor... solo tienen que buscarme como ghost994... ¬_¬ ese es mi nick para cada cosa de la que busquen.


	4. ¿Sinceridad o mentira?

Cap 4: ¿Sinceridad o mentira?

\- ¡AAAAHHHH!

\- ¡Aria!

Me despertó fue el grito que mi pequeña dio y al ver a mi pecho, mi pequeña se retorcía entre mis alas mientras gritaba en agonía. No tarde en averiguar que era lo que causaba dicha agonía, ya que en su desespero, mi pequeña rozo mi pecho con uno de sus cascos en un intento de abrazarse a si misma, y en ese momento pude sentir mi pecho ser rasgado por algo. Al ver los cascos de mi niña, estos sangraban mientras las garras estaban creciendo y desgarraban su piel.

Rápidamente la solté dejándola en la cama y la obligue con mis cascos a permanecer acostada sobre su abdomen. Con la punta de hueso en medio de mis alas, hice presión en dos puntos en su columna y poco a poco, Aria dejo de gritar y de retorcerse del dolor, pero no de llorar.

\- Tranquila Aria, solo cierra tus ojos e intenta calmarte.

\- Duele papa…. Snif… m- me duelen mucho mis cascos.

\- Tch… - Hice un poco más de presión en ambos puntos - ¿Aun te duelen?

Aria cerro sus ojos sin dejar de llorar - N- No tanto… gra- gracias papa… y… snif p- perdón por despertarte.

\- No importa mucho el que me despertaras mi potra, no te preocupes por eso.

Fue en ese momento que escuche algunos pasos bastante apresurados y por la puerta, entraron tanto la princesa como el dragón de antes solo que un poco más pequeño respirando agitados - ¡Aria Te Encuentras Bien!

\- Snif… s- si Spike… - Mi pequeña le asintió al dragón - Ya… snif ya estoy bien.

\- O.O amm Twi… ¿Quién el ese poni tan tremendamente aterrador sobre Aria, y que le está haciendo?

\- Jeje 0u0 ese poni es del que todo el pueblo habla Spike, el es el padre de Aria. 0.o y si no me equivoco, eso debe de ser acupuntura creo.

\- Agg… así es. Princesa por favor, ¿Puede facilitarme un botiquín para poder tratar los cascos y las patas de aria?

\- Bien… Spike, ¿Podrías traérnoslo por favor?

\- Descuida Twi, 0u0 tu asistente n°1 vuelve enseguida.

El dragón salió y no pude más que mirar curioso a la alicornio. - ¿Acaso no le has dicho el quien soy?

\- No… - la alicornio me miro un poco nostálgica - No lo he hecho… jeje, es… es bastante tonto de mi parte, pero aun si Spike es claramente ya un dragón más que adulto al tener ya 98 años, aun lo miro como el pequeño dragoncito que era antes eh inconscientemente, a veces tiendo a guárdale algunas cosas en un intento de no alarmarlo… - La alicornio suspiro y se notó la duda en si hablar a no, pero al final me miro bastante seria y lo hizo. - ¿Qué… qué hay de aria? ¿Sabe ella…?

\- Que, ¿Mi pasado? - Ella asintió y reí un poco al verla apenada. - Je, claro que lo sabe, a ella y a mi esposa jamás les he ocultado nada.

\- Si… - Aria miro aun decaída a la princesa - Se… se que papa hizo muchas cosas malas artes… - La pequeña la miro muy preocupada - Pe- pero eso era antes Twilight, él ahora es un poni bueno que siempre nos cuidaba a mi y a… a… snif… a mama.

\- Agg… - Solo pude suspirar al ver a mi potrilla ahogar su dolor. Como ya había sido el tiempo suficiente desde que le hacía presión a Aria en esos puntos para que sus patas se adormecieran, solo en ese momento es que la solté y la ayude a sentarse - Fue una de las promesas que le hice a Airis cuando ambos habíamos comenzado a salir, le prometí que nunca le ocultaría, ni las cosas que tuvieran que ver con mi pasado, ni tampoco mis preocupaciones y bueno… ¬u¬ admito que mi esposa estaba un poco loca, ya que aun si en un principio fui yo el que quiso ocultarle esto a Aria… je, al otro día llegue a casa y Aria lo primero que hizo, fue preguntarme que era la lista Raid y como fue que llegue a ser el numero uno en ella… se puede imaginar el infarto que me dio cuando mi potra de 3 años, me llego con tal calibre de pregunta.

\- S- Si… snif - Aria sorbio un poco limpiando sus lagrimas con uno de sus cascos, teniendo cuidado de no cortarse con las garras - Re- Recuerdo que te congelaste en la puerta y comenzaste a balbucear cosas sin sentido, por eso fue mama la que lo conto y tu estuviste todo el tiempo intentando detenerla de que lo hiciera.

\- O_O Amm… creo que por esta vez… … estaré de acuerdo con Ghost y diré que tu madre estaba un poco… amm… 'Ida'… como para no ocultarte tal cosa Aria… después de todo, eso pudo haber hecho que le temieras a tu padre.

\- De- De hecho lo hice… - Aria miro apenada a la princesa - Cuando ella me conto de las cosas que papa había hecho, en verdad le tuve mucho miedo por algunos días. Papa estuvo en verdad muy muy triste por que cuando lo miraba chillaba y salía corriendo. Fue por eso que el estuvo muy molesto con mama, pero poco a poco mama me hizo ver que el pasado que el tuvo no era lo que es ahora… - Aria la miro bastante triste - Papa antes hizo muchas cosas malas, tanto así que fue considerado como el poni más malo de entre todos los malos… pero… pero el cambio Twilight, ya mi papa no hace esas cosas malas. Po- Por favor Twilight, no… no lo entregues a la guardia.

Dios, ni la princesa le pudo mantener la mirada a Aria cuando la miro a sus ojos - De- Descuida Aria… no… no pensaba hacer tal cosa. 0.o Y ya Spike se está en verdad tardando demasiado con ese botiquín. La cocina no esta tan lejos y allí tenemos uno.

\- ¿Qué hará con él princesa? ¿Le dirá la verdad de mi identidad o solo se lo ocultara?

\- Agg… no lo se sinceramente… - Se cruzo de cascos un poco molesta - Spike es bastante dramático así que de decirle, lo tendrías intentando enviarle una carta a Celestia… ¬_¬ en cada momento que le quites la vista de encima… - La note entristecer - Y ahora mucho más rápido. Agg… desde Rainbow quien fue la ultima de mis amigas en fallecer en buena vejes, él ha estado sobre protegiéndome.

\- Tarde o temprano se enterará de esto princesa, bien sea por el referirse a mi, o el al igual que usted podría indagar y descubrirlo. Mi recomendación para usted si le es de interés, seria que no se lo oculte y se lo diga usted misma. De esa forma no lo herirá por pensar que no confía en él y eso además le daría la oportunidad de explicar sus razones para no entregarme.

\- 0_0 ¿Tienes idea de lo raro que se siente ser sermoneada por el poni más buscado del mundo? ¬_¬ ¿Fue lo que te dijo tu esposa la vez de Aria?

\- Agg… ¬_¬ sip, y aun si pase unos días odiándome a mi mismo por que mi pequeña niña me tenia miedo, al final sus palabras demostraron ser sabias.

\- Pensare en ello Ghost, iré a buscar a Spi…

\- ¡Twi Ya Volví Y Tenemos Visitas! - Bueno, así como la princesa se había levantado para retirarse, ella volvió a sentarse al escuchar la voz del dragón por el pasillo y al poco, él asomo solo su cabeza por la puerta riendo nervioso mientras dejaba en el suelo el botiquín - Amm… W- West está en la sala yyy no está muy contento que se diga por haber movilizado a sus chicos sin su permiso.

\- agg… ¬n¬ pues dile de mi parte que en estos momentos estoy muy ocupada como para atender una de sus rabietas, si no tiene nada importante que decir, entonces que se largue. Hoy no estoy de humor para aguantármelo.

\- TnT Twi por favor, no me hagas salir y solo decirle tal cosa, que ya de por si me la tiene aplicada a mí, solo ve y atiéndelo que si quieres yo me quedo y atiendo las heridas de Aria.

\- Agg… - la princesa suspiro bastante molesta mientras se levantaba - Bien ya voy… ¬_¬ que poni más pesado rayos.

La princesa salió refunfuñando de la habitación, mientras que por otro lado el dragón suspiro aliviado y tomando el botiquín se acercó a nosotros - Uff, de la que me salve… en fin, Aria, ¿Me permites ver tus cascos por favor?

Mi potrilla dudo un poco, pero al final le mostro sus cascos al dragón y este miro un poco adolorido a estos, yo solo pude suspirar la verlo - Agg… Spike puedes dejarme el tratar sus heridas, tengo experiencia tratándolas.

\- No te preocupes, yo también tengo bastante experiencia en el tema… ¡Fiu fiii! - El dragón silbo mirando a una de las ventanas - ¡Peewee Ven Un Momento Compañero! - Me extraño un poco eso, pero el solo saco algo de agua oxigenada y con una gaza, el comenzó a limpiar los cascos de Aria - Además, no es solo a Aria a quien tengo que tatar - Con la punta de su cola, el toco uno de los arañazos que aria me hizo en el pecho, algo que dolió un poco - ¬_¬ después de todo, esos no se tratan solos así que dame unos momentos que termino con Aria y voy contigo.

Solo me quedo suspirar mientras me recostaba dejando al dragón trabajar, 0.o pero me extraño bastante cuando al poco el ave fénix de la biblioteca chillo y apareció por la ventana parándose en el hombro del dragón - 0u0 Justo a tiempo peewee… - El dragón tomo un frasco de alcohol del botiquín y lo abrió mostrándoselo al fénix - ¿Me haces el favor? Es que hay dos pacientes esta vez.

El fénix asintió y de hecho chillo contento antes de el mismo arrancar una de sus plumas y meterla en el frasco, para mi entera sorpresa, la pluma se disolvió en el alcohol y este adopto la coloración de la pluma.

\- 0u0 Gracias peewee… - El dragón mojo una de las gazas en esa sustancia y la acerco a Aria - Aria va a arder un poco, pero intenta aguantarlo ¿Bien?

Mi potrilla asintió un poco insegura, pero igual el dragón procedió con cuidado a aplicar la sustancia sobre los cascos de Aria. Mi potrilla se quejó un poco por el ardor, pero el efecto fue innegable ya que, como si un hábil unicornio estuviera casteando un hechizo de sanación, pude notar como la herida que quedo en ese casco de Aria se cerró sin dejar rastro.

Luego de tratar sus cuatro patas, el dragón me miro y solo suspire antes de sentarme frente a él. Por alguna razón cuando lo hice, él trago hondo y sonrió nervioso… bueno, eso me hizo reír un poco ya que este tipo de cosas más bien sucedían al revés.

\- ¿Luzco intimidante?

\- Amm… no te ofendas amigo, pero ni los guardias de Luna se ven la mitad de aterradores que tu… y eso que ellos son también…

\- Nop, allí te equivocas. Ellos no son thestrals así como yo. Lucen como unos, pero es solo debido a que nuestra señora Luna les dio la apariencia de uno de mis hermanos, como una forma de proteger la identidad de esos ponis… pero a ciencia cierta ellos no son thestrals como yo.

\- Amm bien, no tenia idea de ello. Como siempre estaba rodeada de ellos no le di mucha importancia al asunto… sea como sea, ¬_¬ ni aun ellos con sus pintas de super seriotes, se ven la mitad de intimidantes que tú.

\- Je… no sabes cuantos ya me han dicho lo mismo… agg… - Comencé a quitar los vendajes de mi pecho - Como sea, aun si tengo los colmillos no muerdo chico, puedes estar tranquilo.

\- ¬_¬ Sabes que va fijo que te llevo muchos años por delante ¿No? En fin… - El uso una de sus garras para hábilmente, cortar mis vendajes sin herirme y termino bastante sorprendido al ver las heridas en mi pecho - O_O Dulce celestia, ¿y en verdad estabas caminando con Aria sobre tu lomo?

Su reacción no me fue realmente una sorpresa, después de todo había sido bastante herido unas horas antes de llegar a Ponyville. Ambos de mis costados estaban llenos de zarpazos, en mi lomo tenia varios agujeros que algunas flechas me había hecho, en mi pecho tenia marcados tres cortes hechos por espadas, dos dagas habían atravesado el lado derecho de mi pecho… incluso una espada había logrado atravesar de lado a lado mi cuerpo al entrar en mi hombro derecho y salir bajo mi hombro izquierdo llegando a herir ambos de mis pulmones… luego de ser tan herido, solo había una cosa que fue lo que me mantuvo y no tuve problemas en contárselo al dragón.

\- Cuando la vida de tu pequeña es amenazada, cualquier cosa pasa a ser algo sim importancia, en esos momentos en mi mente solo tenia el traer a Aria hasta aquí junto a Twilight.

\- Creo… creo entender el sentimiento… - El dragón limpio solo la herida que Aria me hizo antes de tomar otra gaza y mojarla con lo que el fénix le ayudo a preparar - también tengo hijos, dos para ser exacto, enmeral y soft… - justo ene se momento comenzó a aplicarme esa cosa y entendí un poco a Aria, después de todo si ardía al contacto - Ambos son kirins, uno salió con cuerno como su madre y el otro salió con alas como yo. Ambos son ya bastante mayores y decidieron vivir fuera de ponyville con sus familias, pero igual aun con 70 años a cada uno los veo como mis pequeños chiquitines de cuando tenían 5. Creo que si peligraran ni el terminar como tú me detendría de intentar salvarlos.

\- 0.0 ¿Qué es un kirin pa?

\- Ah, son híbridos al igual que tu Aria, solo que estos son entre un poni y un dragón.

\- Así es… yyy bueno… creo que hiciste bien en traer a Aria con Twilight. Estoy muy seguro que no descansara hasta encontrar una cura para su trasformación, así que no temas por eso… - El dragón me miro un poco apenado - Aou, a todas estas… creo que no nos hemos presentado, mi nombre es Spike, ¿Qué hay de ti compañero?

\- Umm… - Hasta Aria me miro preocupada cuando el lo pregunto, y aun yo dude un poco en si decirle la verdad o no… ¬n¬ y más por que en esos momentos sus garras estaban peligrosamente cerca, pero al final solo suspire y lo solté. Ya me las arreglaría para evadirlo hasta que la princesa llegara - Puedes llamarme Ghost Spike.

\- 0.o ¿Ghost? vaya nombre más raro el que te dieron compañero… ¬_¬ aunque mirándote bien, creo que si va contigo.

\- Uff… - Aria suspiro aliviada, pero me miro un poco molesta - ¡Papa!

\- Jeje, tranquila Aria. No hay problema real en presentarse ¿no?

\- Si, pero… pero…

\- 0.o ¿Sucede algo con su nombre Aria?

\- 0.0 N- No Spike… es… - La potra me miro molesta - Es solo que mi papa es un cabeza hueca.

En ese momento escuché a alguien refunfuñando y solo pude reír un poco al hacerme la idea de quien era.

* * *

xD Diabos, sabes que tienes el sindrome de badmilk, cuando en un juego de cartas te dicen... 'reparte el que saque la menor' tu pregunstas cual es la menor, y te dicen que en el caso es es A y la mayor es la K, por jodedera agarras la carta y antes de destapar dices a que es un A y esa es justamente la que volteas... jajaja si la vaina hubiera sido planeado no me sale.

O_O no pero en verdad que mi suerte es de lo peor, de alrededor de 20 partidas que hemos jugado de cartas, solo he ganado 2 y de las 18 restantes en 16 quede de ultimo y por paliza... tengo definitivamente tooodos los dotes de un apostador.


	5. Hará lo que digamos

Cap 5: Hará lo que digamos.

Justo como pensaba, por la puerta entro la princesa no tan contenta.

La alicornio entro tan contenta que tiro la puerta tras de si - ¿Pero quien rayos se cree West para darme ordenes? ¡Que yo soy su princesa mil rayos! ¡Ni siquiera por edad debería de respetarlo ya que le llevo unos 70 años por delante!

\- Jaja, ya lo conoces Twi… - El dragón en ese momento termino de vendar mi cuerpo así que me soltó y se giro para mirarla riendo - Siempre ha sido un gruñón que le gusta que todo se haga como él lo diga cuando se trata de su escuadrón.

\- ¬.¬ Pero igual si es una de ¡Mis! Ordenes, el solo debe de cerrar el pico y obedecer lo que diga Spike.

\- 0.o oye Twilight, ¿Quién es ese tal West?

\- Ah es el capitán de mi guardia Aria, ¬_¬ aunque cumple con su trabajo, se pasa de pesado.

\- Hey, ¬u¬ ¿Desde cuándo estas tan familiarizada con la princesa como para llamar al por su nombre Aria?

\- Oh, 0u0 es que ella fue quien me pidió que la llamara así.

\- En fin… - La princesa alterno su vista entre el dragón y yo antes de suspirar - Agg… Spike… hay algo que tengo que decirte… pero… pero quiero que me hagas una pinkie promesa.

\- Esteee… - El dragón la miro bastante dudoso - ¿Hay alguna razón especial para ello? - La alicornio solo asintió y por ello, el dragón termino suspirando mientras tapaba su rostro con una de sus manos - Agg… me voy a terminar arrepintiendo, pero bueno… ¬.¬ ¿De qué se trata esta vez?

\- Prométeme que diga lo que te diga, no te vas a volver loco y solo te quedaras allí sentado escuchando.

Ok, el dragón suspiro antes de comenzar a hacer algunos raros movimientos mientras que decía - Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye…

Oh Dios… O_O ni lo termino de decir bien cuando un trueno se escuchó y este vino acompañado por un - ¡Por Siempre! - que vino de la nada asustando a cada alma en esa habitación.

\- ¡Pinkie Pie Algún Día Juro Que Encontrare Esa Bocina Y La Voy A Meter En Tu Tumba!

\- 0-0 ¿E- Eso es normal?

\- Agg… - El dragón suspiro cruzado de brazos mirando a mi potra - ¬.¬ Más de lo que crees, una de las amigas de Twilight instalo esa bocina en algún lado antes de morir, y cada vez que alguien hace la pinkie promesa esta se activa… ¬_¬ en fin Twi, ¿Qué es lo que me ibas a decir?

\- Es… - La princesa me señalo dudosa con su ala - Es sobre el Spike.

\- O-o ¿Sobre Ghost?

\- O_O E- Espera… - La alicornio me miro un poco molesta - ¿Le dijiste tu nombre?

Solo levante mis hombros un poco - El me lo pregunto.

\- ¬n¬ Podías por amor a celestia haberle dicho el tuyo verdadero y no por el que todos te conocen mil rayos.

\- -_- Twilight, ¿Podría por favor calmarte un poco? ¿Qué tiene de malo que me diga su nombre?

\- Agg… - la alicornio suspiro antes de mirarlo bastante seria - Spike, ¿En verdad no te suena ese nombre? ¿No lo habías de casualidad escuchado antes?

\- Umm… me suena un poco… ¬_¬ pero no recuero de donde, y además, también está el hecho de que muchos ponis tienen nombres parecidos… ¬_¬ y eso no me lo puedes negar.

La princesa lo miro bastante seria - Spike, solo hay un solo poni en la historia a el que se le conoce con este nombre… y este esta registrado solo en la lista raid.

De solo escucharlo, el dragón abrió bien grande los ojos mirando la princesa - E- Espera Twi… ti- tienes que estar bromeando, Ghost es el nombre que aparece como el más buscado de todos los seres… in- incluso esta por encima que Crysalis la reina de los changelings… - El dragón me miro y comenzó a temblar - De- Debe de ser solo una coincidencia Twi… ¿Ci- Cierto? De- Después de todo, este de- desapareció hace algunos años y se le dio por muerto… - El dragón me miro ya casi llorando aterrado - Es- Es solo una coincidencia ¿Ve- Verdad?

Al ver al dragón a punto de infartarse, la alicornio camino hasta el abrazándolo - Calma Spike, estas muy alterado.

El dragón se soltó de la alicornio y salto mirándome listo para combatir - ¡Pero Como Quieres Que Me Calme Twilight? ¡Ante Nosotros Esta El Asesino Más Grande De La Historia! ¡Deja De Perder El Tiempo Y Llama A Alguna De Las Demás Princesa, Yo Me Encargare De Retenerlo Hasta Que Lleguen!

\- ¡NOOO! - El dragón no se había tomado nada bien la noticia, fue tal el miedo que me tuvo, que Aria aterrada por sus palabras salto de mi lado directo al dragón quien estaba preparado para atacar antes que pudiera detenerla. Como agradecí que este no la ataco, si no que más bien miro sorprendido al bultito azul pálido rodeado del negro miasma, quien lo miraba con un profundo miedo mientras sus lágrimas caían - ¡Por Favor Spike No Entregues A Mi Papa, No Dejes Que La Guardia Me Lo Quite Por Favor! - El dragón la miro, y este sencillamente no supo como reaccionar, solo la miraba en verdad perdido mientras mi niña lloraba aferrada a su pata - Snif… po- por favor… no… no dejes que me lo quiten a él también.

\- tch… ¡SPIIIKE! - Ni fui yo quien dio tal grito que sacudió la habitación al dragón, fue una completamente molesta alicornio quien no lo miraba obviamente nada lindo hasta con sus alas extendidas - ¡Acaso Vas A Romper Una Pinkie Promesa?

El dragón al verla no le quedo más que tragar hondo mientras se sentaba y la miraba aterrado - Pe- Pero T- Twi… es… es…

\- Se quien es desde hace ya cinco días Spike… respóndeme, ¿Vas a romper tu promesa acaso?

\- Aria ven aquí… - la potrilla soltó la pata del dragón y cabizbaja camino hasta subir a la cama de nuevo y hundir su cabeza en mi pecho - Aria, no quiero jamás que vuelvas a hacer algo como eso, no vuelvas a correr de esa forma a alguien que me esté amenazando.

Mi potrilla solo se aferró aún más a mi mientras sollozaba - Snif… pe- pero no quiero perderte a ti también pa… no… snif… no qui- quiero quedarme yo sola.

\- Agg… - Suspire y le levanté la cabeza a mi potra mientras le sonreía - Hey te lo prometí ¿No? No te dejare sola mi potra, hasta que esa maldición te sea removida, no habrá nada en esta tierra que me aleje de tu lado, ¿Si la guardia viene a por mí? - Le guiñe un ojo - Entonces ya sabes la regla, solo escóndete y sal de la cuidad que cuando los pierda te recojo ¿Bien?

\- Aag… Spike… - La princesa lo llamo y volteo a mirarla aun asustado - Calma Spike, sé que suena bastante mal el asunto, pero intenta calmarte. Si lo que te preocupa es que nos lastime, entonces no tienes de que preocuparte, porque mientras necesite de nuestra ayuda para curar a Aria, no creo que nos ponga un casco encima.

\- Pe- Pero Twi…

La princesa ni le dejo terminar antes de sonreírle y continuar - Además Spike, no soy tonta, ya le hice una prueba y me demostró que no es solo el monstruo que se rumorea, y además lo hice prometer que haría cuanto pidiéramos… ¬_¬ sin chistar.

Bueno, eso lo dijo mirándome así que solo asentí - Mientras pueda ayudar a mi Aria, no me importa lo que me pida princesa, lo hare… pero como antes le dije, solo pido que no cegué mi vida, ya que no deseo que mi muerte pese en la conciencia de mi potrilla.

El dragón trago bien hondo antes de mirarme y dirigirme la palabra - S- Si… si eso es verdad… en… entonces hazte el muerto… - Ok, 0-o definitivamente no fui el único que miro al dragón claramente diciendo '¿Me estas fregando?' por lo que trago hondo - S- Si hace algo tan humillante como eso, no creo que queden lugar a dudas de que dijo la verdad.

\- Agg… ¬_¬ las cosas que hago por ti mi niña.

\- 0.0 E- Espera, ¿En verdad vas a hacerlo pa?

\- ¬.¬ Soy un poni de palabra mi niña, aun en mis tiempos oscuros siempre cumplía con mis promesas.

Que más daba, ¬_¬ literalmente termine acostado sobre mi lomo, con las 4 patas al aire teniendo 3 de ellas medio recogidas y solo una estirada, mientras que también estire mis alas y deje mi lengua colgar fuera pasándome por detrás de mis ojos… -.- los cuales desenfoque… diablos, estaba que en verdad moría de vergüenza cuando hasta mi potra estallo en sonoras carcajadas.

\- ¡Jajaja Papa Ya Levántate Que Te Ves Muy Ridículo!

\- jeje cre- creo que eso prueba mi pff… m- mi punto Spike, ti- jiji tienes al asesino más grande del mundo ha- ha- pff - Agg, ¬_¬ la princesa lo intento, pero la risa le gano - ¡Jajaja Tienes Al Asesino Más Buscado Haciéndose El Muerto Como Cual Perrito Obediente Jajaja!

\- Bien suficiente… - Me volví a levantar tremendamente sonrojado - Creo que ya se burlaron lo suficiente de mi y probé mi punto.

\- Jajaja y vaya que lo probaste, ¬u¬ ahora baila como mono.

Vale, ahora si lo mire bastante serio y el dragón termino tragando hondo - No abuces de la confianza dragón, que haya dicho eso, no significa que puedas solo aprovecharte de mí.

\- Ghost tiene razón Spike, tampoco abuces de sus palabras.

\- Grrbttrrr… - Justo en ese momento, todos escuchamos el rugido de un estomago y al mirar a la fuente, mi potra me miro bastante apenada - Amm… papi… m- me dio hambre.

\- 0.o ya lo veo… - Mire a la princesa dudoso - Princesa ¿Qué sucedió con las alforjas que tenía puestas al llegar al pueblo?

\- No recuerdo que llevaras unas Ghost, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

\- Tch… es que allí es donde guardaba los bits que logre conseguir.

\- Ah ya… jeje, 0u0 no te preocupes por eso Ghost, pueden desayunar con nosotras sin problemas.

-Agg… por esta vez tendré que aceptar princesa.

\- No es un problema para nosotros, así que no te preocupes… 0.0 amm… solo un detalle Ghost. Muy poco se conoce de tu raza yyy… bueno… mayormente es por tus actos que se conoce de ellos yyy…

\- Je, ¬u¬ no como ponis ni tomo sangre princesa, los colmillos de mi raza se deben a que mucho antes, nuestra mordida era nuestro método de defensa, como cualquier otro poni me alimento de frutas y legumbres.

\- Uff… 0u0 bien entonces andando ustedes dos.

Aria y yo nos levantamos y al menos me baje de la cama solo para que un momento después mi potra saltara a mi lomo sentándose en el mientras sonreía. Aunque admito que dolió un poco ya que se sentó donde una flecha me había dado, igual solo reí al verla y seguí a la princesa y a Spike fuera de la habitación y luego por el montón de pasillos.

No sé el por qué, pero mientras caminaba por esos pasillos, a diferencia de ayer que estaba consternado buscando a Aria, ahora si logre captar el ambiente. A pesar de lo colorido de los pasillos, las decoraciones del mismo eh incluso el buen día que miraba por las ventanas. Todo se sentía frio y vacío, y estaba seguro que el miasma que mi potra despedía no era el causante de tal cosa.

Sea como sea, decidí dejar eso de lado y al poco llegamos a la cocina donde la princesa nos invio a Aria a mi a sentarnos en una pequeña mesa, a la vez que ella se sentaba y fue el dragón el que se puso el delantal.

Aria salto de mi lomo hasta una de las sillas sentándose… jiji 0u0 pero aún estaba muy chaparra, así que la princesa rio un poco antes de levantarla con su magia, y hacer aparecer en el asiento de la silla dos cojines que dejaron a mi potra a una altura decente para comer por sí misma.

Aria de momento solo tenia ojos para lo que el dragón preparaba, pero la princesa por otra parte quería disimularlo, pero note como me miraba de vez en cuando y se cohibía a si misma de algo, eso me extraño así que le hable.

\- ¿Sucede algo princesa? Ha estado un poco intranquila desde que llegamos.

Por un momento ella me miro casi sorprendida, pero luego cerro sus ojos tomándose un respiro antes de externalizar su duda - Es… es que solo no me lo saco de la cabeza Ghost… ¿Qué fue lo que les paso a ambos? Tu, un afamado asesino llego al pueblo casi muerto, y tu hija esta poco a poco trastornándose en otra cosa. Tengo desde que descubrí el quien eras dándole vueltas al asunto… y simplemente no llego a nada. Tu estado se puede fácilmente explicar, después de todo, la misma guardia pudo haberte emboscado y causado todas esas heridas, o tal vez solo alguno de los cientos o miles de enemigos que debes de tener pudieron ser responsables de ello… ¿Pero el estado de Aria? Eso no me lo explico, estuve los últimos días estudiando su caso y no encontré nada. No es un hechizo de trasfiguración, no fue victima de un golpe incontrolado de magia y tampoco fue victima de la poison joke. Le hice estudios sanguíneos por alguna enfermedad y cada prueba salió negativa, considere su condición de hibrida y busque por algún defecto genético y aun si cambia, todo está en orden.

\- O_O guao, es mucho más meticulosa de lo que los rumores fuera de equestria cuentan, ¿No probo con preguntarle a ella directamente el que fue lo que sucedió?

\- Claro que lo hice Ghost, pero Aria solo me dijo que no lo sabía… no sé si solo me mintió por temor a mi o si en verdad no lo sabe, pero el caso es que no obtuve nada de información de ella.

\- Aria… - mire a mi potrilla quien de hecho se encogió un poco mirándome al llamarla - La verdad señorita, ¿No recuerdas nada o es solo que desconfiaste de la princesa y no le dijiste?

\- Un… un poco de ambas papa… - La potrilla comenzó a acariciar uno de sus casos decaída - Es… es que en verdad no recuerdo muy bien lo que paso. Solo recuerdo a ver sido capturada por esos ponis y llevada a ese bosque… pero… pero luego todo es muy confuso… no… no recuerdo más que solo haber sentido muchísimo dolor mientras no que me hacían ellos, hasta que deje de sentir y desperté entre tus cascos y tu no parabas de llorar mientras me abrazabas… y… snif… - mi potrilla me miro al punto de las lagrimas - y solo… snif… so- solo no le quise contar lo de…snif… lo de mama.

Aria en ese momento estaba luchando contra sus ganas de llorar, así que use una de mis alas para acariciar su cabeza, pero la princesa si soltó un buen suspiro y me miro sonriendo un poco triste - Ghost… solo para confirmarlo… ¿Tu esposa…?

\- Agg… - Sinceramente… ese tema aun era algo que hacia mucho peso en mi corazón, desde que eso sucedió, sinceramente ni siquiera el tiempo para lamentar mi perdida había tenido - S- Si princesa… mi… mi esposa falleció solo unos días antes que Aria y yo llegáramos a Ponyville.

Al momento de mencionarlo, el dragón se congelo con la preparación del desayuno y nos miraba en verdad sorprendido y pude escuchar a la princesa tragar hondo mientras me miraba insegura de si continuar o no, pero lo hizo - Gho - Ghost… ¿Aria… Aria lo vio? ¿Fue ella testigo?

\- La… la única… princesa… - Maldición, me tuve que tragar mis lagrimas mientras aun acariciaba con mi ala la cabeza de mi potrilla, quien sin aguantarlo más comenzó a llorar - Yo… yo llegue cuando ya todo había pasado princesa, yo… yo solo vi el… snif… el cuerpo de mi esposa y aterrado busque por todo nuestro hogar a Aria, solo para darme cuenta que quienes me arrebataron a la poni quien amaba, también fueron quienes se llevaron a mi niña… - Dios, no pude aguantar más mis lagrimas en ese momento - snif… cuando me di cuanta que se llevaron a Aria, tuve que con gran pesar abandonar nuestro hogar de inmediato para ir por ella.

\- Du- Dulce celestia… Ghost… - fue el dragón que me miro casi aterrado - Di- Dime que al menos te diste un tiempo para llorarla al igual que Aria.

\- Agg… - no pude más que suspirar mientras me levantaba para llegar hasta mi potra, abrazarla entre mis cascos y besar su cabeza. No tanto porque ella lo necesitaba… si no más bien era yo quien necesitaba tenerla entre mis cascos - El… el tiempo es un lujo del que aun ahora no disponemos… a- así que no… no pude siquiera enterrar a mi esposa y mucho menos hemos tenido el tiempo de lamentarnos por su perdida… si… si dejaba que nuestro más grande tesoro falleciera solo por sacar el gran pesar que carga mi alma… no… no tendría rostro para mirar a mi Airis cuando mi momento de partir también llegue… el… snif… el lloro puede esperar hasta que la vida de mi pequeña no peligre.

\- Ce- Celestia… - La princesa no pudo ni mirarnos más, ella solo llevo uno de sus cascos a su boca y vi sus lagrimas caer - Mi… mi más sincero pésame Ghost, Aria.

\- Agg… - El dragón también nos miró bastante decaído - Mi más sincero pésame a ambos también.

\- Gracias.

\- Snif… - Aria intento secar sus lagrimas antes de mirar a ambos, pero las suyas simplemente no paraban - Gra- Gracias Twilight… S- Spike.

\- Siento en verdad tener que traerles tales cosas a memoria… pero… pero solo intento tener el panorama completo de lo que sucedió para poder ayudar.

\- Si le es de utilidad para sanar a mi Aria… entonces puedo contarle sin problemas todo lo que aconteció… agg… - La mira bastante decaído - Aunque preferiría hacerlo luego de desayunar princesa, pues me temo que no es una agradable historia, ni tampoco una adecuada para el momento de ingerir alimentos.

\- Puedo esperar Ghost…. - La alicornio miro decaída al dragón - Spike, ¿Podrías hacer tus panqueques especiales? Creo que nuestros invitados les gustarían algunos.

\- Snif… jeje… - El dragón sirvió limpiando sus lágrimas antes de sonreírle a la alicornio - Ya… ya te me había adelantado Twilight, en unos momentos estarán listos.

\- Jeje, °u° no por nada eres mi asistente número uno ¿Eh?

Spike solo rio un poco mientras la princesa solo soltó un suspiro, antes de recostarse a la mesa dejando su cabeza apoyada sobre uno de sus cascos, mientras miraba a una de las ventanas de la cocina, pude notar tristeza y la melancolía en ella aun si tenia una pequeña sonrisa. Yo solo mantuve a mi potrilla entre mis cascos hasta que Spike le sirvió un plato de panqueques con algún sirop que no reconocí, pero cuando mi potra los probo, sus ojos se le iluminaron mirando sus panqueques antes de comenzar a devorarlos.

Me reí un poco de verla a la vez que me sentaba en la mesa y poco después tuve una torre de panqueques frete a mí, al probarlos ciertamente llegué a entender la reacción de mi potra, ya que no eran como nada que hubiera probado antes y no era en el mal sentido.

Fue un desayuno callado, pero no era algo que se pudiera evitar supongo, era algo de suponerse luego de la charla que habíamos tenido, y a la que dentro de poco íbamos a tener.

* * *

0.0 hay mama, perdon por la tardanza pero es que estuve un poquitin ocupado por un lado... ¬_¬ y por el otro ahora le estoy intentando meter al dibujo pero no me va tan bien en eso ultimo, TnT aun me falta muuucho trecho por recorrer en ello, ¬_¬ puedo hacer un dibujo de lo que se les venga en gana pero simples, solo arte de lineas y coloreado basico, pero mandamen sombras, brillos y fondos y pos me mandas al diablo.

en fin... ¬w¬ para los que interezados, les deje un regalito en mi debianart, pueden buscarme como ghost994 alla tambien.

0w0 de a bolas viruz, -w- el que va a ser mi Pony de imagen no puede ser un cosito lindo ¿no? por algo se llama ghost... xD que se puede decir, la tipeja no tenia ovarios si no cojones para pegarsele a este... ¬.¬ y por cierto, viejo si es por calor para algo existen los ventiladores y aires acondisoplados, que andar de exhibicionista esta totalmente permitido por la ley... xD y capas con los chocolaticos de tu abdomen enamoras a una agraciada dama que casualmente pasaba por la ventana de tu cuarto (si estas en un segundo o tercer piso, pos pa eso existen los jetpack).


	6. Tu pasado te persigue

Cap 6: Tu pasado te persigue.

Al terminar nuestro desayuno, Aria y yo le agradecimos al dragón por él, pero luego los cuatro nos levantamos y la princesa nos guio hasta la que supuse era la biblioteca del castillo por los muchos libreros que adornaban todas las predes de la habitación, pero también en medio de la habitación habían repartidos algunos muebles, donde ella y el dragón se sentaron en unos adaptados para sus tamaños y nos invitaron a Aria y a mi a sentarnos en los demás.

\- Agg… - La princesa suspiro mirándome un poco triste - Bueno Ghost, … se que no es un tema agradable para ambos, pero el saber qué fue lo que paso con Aria me ayudaría bastante a descubrir una forma de ayudarla.

\- Muy bien princesa, si conoce mi nombre, entonces tiene que haber oído el nombre de 'Himno de los caídos'.

\- He escuchado el nombre, si no me equivoco, es el de una de las bandas de asesinos con más renombre de la actualidad, se han visto implicados en transgresiones de todo tipo, la más reciente fue la completa aniquilación de un poblado más allá de las fronteras de equestria.

\- Así es, son una de las peores bandas que han existido… pero cuando yo la forme y de hecho los dirigía a todos no éramos una de las peores… sino la peor de todas. Cuando yo era su líder, siempre me encargaba de dar fuertes golpes al gobierno mundial, me encantaba por decirlo de algún modo… hacerles saber que estaba allí y claro está, decirles en cara que podía hacer cuando me placiera y me regodeaba en el hecho de que por mucho que lo intentaron, jamás lograron atraparnos, pues cuando éramos cazados bien fuera por la guardia o por caza recompensas, yo coordinaba a todos de manera en que pudimos aplastar a nuestros perseguidores sin importar sus números.

\- Agg… - La princesa suspiro mirándome decaída - Bien… pero que tiene que ver tu vieja banda con lo que paso con Aria Ghost.

\- Me temo que todo princesa, pues los causantes de la muerte de mi esposa y de que nuestra Aria terminara maldita, fueron nada menos que aquellos a quienes una vez llame hermanos… - El solo recordar ese hecho, fue suficiente para que me llenara, no solo de odio contra esos bastardos, si no contra mi mismo - Nuestro pasado siempre nos persigue princesa, y me temo que fui lo suficientemente estúpido como para pensar lo contrario… me confié… y puede ver el resultado de ello.

Mi potra al momento comenzó a frotar su cabeza en mi costado antes de mirarme casi llorando - No… no es tu culpa pa.

\- Agg… - Esta vez, la princesa si me miro molesta - Ghost en verdad por un lado te tienes merecido que estas cosas te pasaran, formaste por amor a celestia la mayor panda de basuras de todo el mundo… ¿Solo como rayos crees que iban a salir las cosas si los dejabas?

\- Princesa… tiene razón en algo… - No pude hacer más que mirarla enojado, pero más que con ella, era conmigo mismo - Los deje… pero no fue a hurtadillas ni fue de un solo golpe… de hecho, fueron esos bastardos quienes me dieron los empujones finales para dejarlos, pues cuando conocí a mi Airis fueron ellos los que me empujaron para estar con ella y al final me dieron su bendición para dejarlos y vivir el resto de nuestras vidas en paz, pues en ese tiempo, aunque para el resto del mundo éramos demonios sacados del averno, entre nosotros éramos hermanos que velábamos por el bien de los demás. Aun yo en mis peores tiempos llegue a moverme por el bien, ya fuera de algún familiar de ellos quien estuviera en problemas, o incluso de las parejas o los hijos de quienes los tenían.

\- Tch… - La princesa dio un chasquido molesta - Bien Ghost, ¿Entonces que los motivo a hacerte esto y que fue lo que le hicieron a Aria?

\- Lo desconozco princesa… pero si le sirve de algo, puedo relatarle todo lo sucedido.

\- Adelante.

\- Agg… - Me tome un pequeño respiro antes de comenzar - Como ya sabe, hacía ya más de 8 años que estuve fuera de los radares de todo el mundo, por el hecho de que deje detrás mi vieja vida y me dedique a vivir por mi familia. En todos esos años, jamás cometí mal alguno por temor a que este se regara y terminara poniendo en riesgo a mi familia, en todos esos años mi esposa, mi hija y hasta yo mismo disfrutábamos de una vida plena y agradable, eso hasta hace cerca de dos semanas desde este día. Todo paso cuando recibimos una carta con el destinatario, no por el nombre que solía usar en ese tiempo, si no por el que mantuve oculto todo ese tiempo… Ghost. Fue algo que llamo tanto la atención de Airis como la mía.

\- Mi esposa Airis, era una unicornio delgada y agraciada de pelaje azul, su cola y crin eran ambas de tonos de verde. A Airis le gustaba usar su crin larga, delante le gustaba tener su cabello suelto llegando este casi a sus hombros, pero detrás se lo amarraba en una cola bastante larga. sus ojos eran de color celeste y su cutie mark era un lienzo en blanco.

Como era de mañana, Aria como era usual estaba en su escuela, por lo que solo tomamos la carta y nos fuimos a la cocina.

Recuerdo aun la preocupación con la que ella observaba tanto la carca como a mí - Gho- Ghost… ¿Cu- Cual es la posibilidad de que el que esa carta tenga tu nombre no quiere decir que sea algo malo?

\- Ninguna Airis… tch… solo mis viejos hermanos y nuestras familias saben de nuestra ubicación, y me temo que esta carta no tiene el sello de ninguno.

\- ¿De- Deberíamos abrirla?

\- Agg… - Solo pude suspirar mirándola bastante serio mientras tomaba la carta - Es lo mejor, sea lo que sea, solo sabremos si deberíamos de preocuparnos por ello si la abrimos… - Abrí la carta y de solo abrirla ya me había dado cuenta de los problemas. Después de todo, esta estaba impregnada con el olor a sangre y al sacarla y abrirla, no me había equivocado, pues las letras en ella habían sido escritas con la misma… solo ignore eso y procedí a leerla - me arrebataste algo preciado para mi y ahora hare lo mismo contigo, tienes solo una oportunidad de salvar tu tesoro más preciado. Hoy a la 1 pm te estaré esperando fuera de la villa, tarda más de lo acordado y voy a devolverte tu tesoro en partes Ghost, junto a la carta te envió un pequeño trofeo de tu 'Tesoro'.

Al leer esa ultima parte, Airis tomo rápido el sobre y al agitarlo nuestros temores se confirmaron, pues del sobre había caído un pedazo de cabellos morados con el mismo tono que el de la crin nuestra pequeña.

\- N- No… - De solo ver el mechón, Airis cayo arrodillada sin despegar su vista de ese mechón - Po- Por favor, no… no nuestra Aria… todo… todo menos nuestra pequeña… por favor.

\- ¡Airis! - Al ver a mi amada caer de la forma en que lo había hecho, el miedo que sentí en esa ocasión fue grande así que me apresure a estar a su lado y abrazarla tragándome mi propio temor por ella - Airis, mírame… todo… todo va a estar bien cariño.

\- Gho- Ghost es aria… - A pesar de mis palabras, ella solo me miraba aterrada y con sus lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos - Es aria Ghost, ellos tienes a nuestra Aria.

\- Airis tienes que calmarte amor, es solo un mechón de pelo, puede ser solo un truco Airis, puede ser solo el pelaje de alguien parecido a ella, yo mismo hice ese truco antes para robar o amenazar a quien quisiera… - Con mis palabras Airis sorbio y limpio sus lagrimas antes de mirarme y asentir - Airis ¿Qué hora es?

\- E- Era las… snif… las diez cuando vi la carta y fui a despertarte.

\- Aún tenemos tiempo… Airis ve y prepárate, iremos a la escuela por Aria.

\- Ghost… ¿Qué… Qué vamos a hacer si es cierto? ¿Qué haremos si realmente tienen a nuestra Aria?

\- Creo que es un poco obvio lo que hare Airis… - Lo admito, el solo pensar en ello fue suficiente para sacar mi peor lado en ese momento - Los voy a hacer arrepentirse del día en que tocaron a nuestra pequeña hasta el día en que se me venga en gana el matarlos.

\- Agg… - Airis suspiro un poco más tranquila - A- A veces tiendo ciertamente a olvidar con quien estoy casada… bien Ghost, iré a alistarme para ir por Aria… ¿Vendrás conmigo a la escuela?

\- Claro que si Airis, no pienso dejarte sola ahora.

\- Pe- Pero Ghost, es de día y me temo que no esta nublado, el sol podría lastimarte si sales.

\- Vamos Airis, unas pocas quemaduras solares no son exactamente la gran cosa… además, mientras me cubra con algo no va a haber un problema real.

\- Agg… vamos entonces… hay… hay que apurarnos Ghost.

Le asentí y luego ambos nos preparamos, Airis fue a la habitación por algo de ropa para ambos ya que por ley de donde residíamos, en las calles debía de llevarse puesta la misma. Pero yo en cambio, por algunos tratos que hice para residir allí fuera de mi trabajo no tenía ningún arma, así que improvisé tomando algunos cuchillos de la cocina y cuando Airis volvió con los ropajes los escondí entre ellos.

Debido a mi problema con la alta exposición a la luz solar, Airis me había traído una chaqueta de mangas largas con capucha y un mono completo, pero fue justo lo que necesite para esconder los cuchillos y ambos salimos de la casa directo a la escuela de Aria.

Cuando llegamos a ella hablamos con los guardias para pasar y fuimos directo a su salón de clases. Cuando llegamos la maestra de ella se sorprendió de mirarnos a ambos, ya que era poco común que yo saliera de casa antes de las 4 de la tarde y por que Airis entro bastante desesperada buscando directamente a Aria… pero por más que buscamos no la hayamos, y al preguntar a su profesora ella nos dijo que alguien la había venido a buscar en nuestro nombre y Aria había ido con ella… solo en ese momento fue que Airis colapso llorando y su profesora se dio cuenta de su error.

Sentí tanta ira esa vez que me descargue un poco al golpear el pisaron y termine agrietándolo, eso Asusto tanto a los niños como a la misma profesora, pero no me importo en lo más mínimo. Al ventilarme un poco fui con mi esposa y besé su cuello antes de abrazarla y hablarle.

\- Airis iré por Aria… por favor explica la situación al alcalde y ve a casa, enciérrate y no le abras la puerta a nadie que no sea yo… te amo cariño.

Airis solo giro para mirarme llorando y me dijo las que fueron sus ultimas palabras… y muy para el pesar de mi corazón… me dio su última sonrisa - Po- Por favor Ghost… ve… ve por nuestra pequeña y tráela a salvo a casa.

\- Agg… - Tuve que tomarme un momento para respirar… pues sinceramente sentía un gran dolor al recordar esa sonrisa - Esa… esa fue la ultima vez que vi a mi esposa con vida… lo ultimo que vi de mi Airis, fue solo su rostro inundado en lágrimas mientras me dio una sonrisa cargada de tristeza.

\- Snif... en- en verdad lo siento papa… snif… - Mi potrilla comenzó a llorar y metió su cabeza en mi costado - Si… si no hubiera tenido esa estúpida idea con Isia…

\- Tranquila Aria… - Solo le acaricié la cabeza a mi potra - No tienes por que disculparte, fui yo el idiota que no se dio cuenta de ello si no hasta que fue ya tarde.

\- ¿De que hablan? - El dragón nos miró bastante curioso - ¿Por qué Aria se disculpa?

\- Voy a eso Spike… agg… el caso es que Airis y yo nos separamos en ese momento, cuando Salí del salón de Aria, Airis le estaba explicando la situación a su profesora. Yo por otro lado me encamine directo a la entrada del pueblo tal como la carta lo pedía.

Entre nuestra ida a la escuela por Aria y el que llegara a la puerta del pueblo en el que nos establecimos, se hicieron casi la una de la tarde, hora en la que la carta me citaba. Cuando llegue al lugar en un principio el lugar estaba vacío, no había siquiera un alma andando por el sitio a pesar de ser nada menos que la entrada de la ciudad.

Solo pude dar un chasquido molesto al notar eso antes de avanzar y salir del pueblo, busqué un poco a los alrededores pero al no ver a nadie decidí regresar a mi hogar, en el momento, orando a Dios por que todo solo hubiera sido una broma de mal gusto… pero fue en ese momento que el se mostró… Resca… uno de los antiguos hermanos de armas mío. Un terrestre de pelaje rojo con cola y melena cortas siendo ambas rojas oscuro, sus ojos eran de color a amarillos y su marca un par de pesas ya que le encantaba el levantamiento de peso... aun si era parte de la banda, el no tenia un puesto en la lista raid como yo.

Sinceramente me extraño demasiado el ver al terrestre allí, pero en mi desespero no fui capaz de ver todas las señales que este me dio. Solo fui hasta él y como en los viejos tiempos lo salude y el siguiendo su papel también me saludo hasta sonriente.

\- Resca me alegro en verdad de que hallas venido hermano.

Esa vez ese bastardo me había sonreído contento como solía hacerlo cuando andaba con ellos - También me alegro de verte Ghost, y solo sucede que los chicos y yo tenemos un trabajo aquí, nada del otro mundo.

\- Agg… - Suspiré y ante alguien a quien aún consideraba un hermano, no vi motivo por el cual guardarme mis preocupaciones, así que confiadamente esa vez me abrí a el - Resca… necesito… necesito un favor hermano.

\- ¿Un favor? ¿Pasa algo Ghost? Te vez pésimo… aun si ese es tu estado natural.

\- Es… es Aria… - Esa vez lo mire a solo un paso de llorar - Han… han secuestrado a Aria Resca, hace unas horas recibimos una carta escrita con sangre donde me recriminaban por nuestras pasadas acciones, y como venganza por ellas, tiene a mi Aria Resca… Airis y yo fuimos a su escuela a buscarla causa de la carta, pero la sacaron en medio de sus clases y se la llevaron… Airis de momento debe de estar ya en casa mientras que vine aquí para encontrarme con el supuesto captor, pero el lugar esta vacío.

\- Ya…ya veo… - El bastardo suspiro mirándome de hecho triste - No temas Ghost, te ayudare hermano.

\- Gracias Resca… - Al momento, el saber que contaba con su ayuda trajo en verdad alivio a mi alma, así que me gire comenzando a caminar de vuelta al pueblo - Primero regresemos a casa, quiero asegurarme que Airis esta bien antes de comenzar la búsqueda de Aria… y Resca… hermano, te pediré…

No pude terminar de hablar en esa ocasión, por el solo hecho de que fue en ese momento que el hizo su jugada, fue en ese momento cuando fui golpeado por el martillo de guerra que Resca tenia en su lomo. el impacto fue tal, que mi cuerpo salió despedido por los aires y solo lo freno una de las paredes de la puerta de la cuidad.

Fue entre el dolor por el golpe y mi patético intento de respirar que dirigí mi pesada vista al terrestre - Re… Resca… ¿Qu- Que significa esto?

\- Agg… todos estos años junto a Airis y a Aria te han ablandado mucho Ghost, de ser tu viejo ser, probablemente en estos momentos yo ya no fuera capaz de respirar… - El bastardo en esa ocasión me dirigió una mirada de asco - Si algo admiraba, era tu astucia y tu super percepción, pero veo que aun estas te abandonaron. De otro modo, cuando abrí la boca por primera vez eso hubiera bastado para ser descubierto y asesinado… te volviste débil Ghost.

\- Ba- Bastardo… ¿A- A que te refieres?

\- Es cierto que tenemos algo que hacer aquí Ghost… - El bastardo camino hasta estar frente a mi y pude ver como tomaba su martillo entre sus cascos y lo levantaba sobre su cabeza - Después de todo… fuimos nosotros quienes mandamos la carta.

En el momento que dijo esto, sentí sinceramente un enorme dolor en el pecho fuera del golpe del martillo que había recibido, pero fue también el momento en que comencé a sentir algo que hacía más de 8 años que no sentía… odio… rencor… y mis altas ansias por sangre.

\- Je… - Reí un poco mirando a la princesa y al dragón - ¿Recuerdan cuando les comente del método de defensa antiguo de mi raza?

\- O_O O- Oh celestia… - La princesa me miro casi verde - ¿No me iras a decir que…?

\- Así es princesa, vi ese martillo bajar a mi cabeza… pero soy de los que usan el ataque como una defensa, y enojado tiendo a hacer muchas cosas estúpidas. Mientras ese martillo bajaba, yo salte a por ese bastardo aferrándome con mis cascos a su cuerpo y clave mis dientes en su cuello arrancando un pedazo del mismo.

\- Gug… - Hasta mi potra me vio medio verde - Pa- Papa… eso… eso es asqueroso… dime por amor a los dioses que no tragaste el pedazo.

\- ¬_¬ Aria…admitiré que me faltaban muchos tonillos, pero no llego a los extremos del canibalismo, 0.o ahora… los rumores que se han oído de los thestral tomando sangre… ya de esos si me declaro culpable… ¬.¬ pues esa no era la primera vez que hacía algo así ya fuera para intimidar a mis oponentes o por otros fines, en ocasiones tendía a morder los cuellos y aun si no tomaba de su sangre… ¬u¬ pues tenia el efecto que quería.

Hasta el dragón trago hondo mientras me miraba -En verdad que te tenía tu puesto ganado ¿eh? Ni yo siendo un dragón eh probado el sabor de la sangre ajena.

\- bueno, en fin, el caso es que lo mordí arrancándole un pedazo de su cuello y por ello, Resca termino soltando su martillo y me empujo para alejarme y tapar su herida.

Fue en el momento que aterrice que no me importo el haber sido herido y me levante imponente frente a el - Solo lo preguntare una vez Resca… ¿Dónde esta Aria? Responde y solo por nuestra vieja amistad te dejare con vida… no respondas y sabes bien que es lo que pasara.

\- Je… - A pesar de aun tomar su cuello el solo me dio una sínica sonrisa - Pensé que esto más bien seria aburrido dado a todo el tiempo que tienes viviendo como poni… pero veo que el monstruo que nos lidero sigue allí… - El soltó su cuello y tomando de nuevo su martillo se preparó para luchar - En guardia Ghost, porque de mí no sacaras nada.

\- Que así sea Resca… - Fue en ese momento que tome uno de los cuchillos de cocina en mi boca - Entonces te sacare la información antes de que mueras.

* * *

\- ejem... - vemos a ghost tomar un lindo escudo anti distubios y colocarse un traje jugernaut - 0u0 bueno mis queridos lectores, ese fue el cap de esta ocacion, espero que les haya gustado... xD y lancen con gusto que ya me prepare.

jajaja bueno viruz, ¬u¬ pero eso no es realmente un problema, xD por alli dicen que las veteranas tambien son un deleite a su manera ¿no? si no preguntale a zohan... ¬u¬ aja picaron, pero igual no te puedes quejar de la bisca que hasta capaz y te da una tasita de cafe y galletas cuando la visitas bien seguido... umm 0.o quien sabe que mas habra ocultado, su habilidad especial es la aleatoreidad ¿no? ¬u¬ es posible que hasta la cura para el celo la haya descubierto y guarde la formula en su laboratio secreto de dulces... ah west... 0u0 el tipejo es un unicornio, como no ha realmente salido como tal si no que solo ha sido mencionado no lo coloque


	7. El ritual

Cap 7: El ritual.

Fue en el momento que llegue a nuestro enfrentamiento que mire a mi potrilla escuchándome muy… pero muuuy atentamente, y hasta algo emocionada que llegue a realmente dudar si seguir o no… después de todo, ella era aun una chaparrita de 6 años.

\- ¡Oh vamos pa…! - La chaparrita se cruzo de cascos y me miro de cachetes inflados - ¿En verdad vas a parar en la mejor parte? ¿Qué sucedió después? ¿Le ganaste? ¿El te gano? ¿Fue un empate?

\- ¬u¬ Hay que ver mi niña, lo siento, pero lo que sigue no es apto para potrillas de 6 años, así que… - Y le tape las orejas con la punta de hueso de en medio de mis alas, algo que la hizo mirarme molesta - Listo.

\- ¬_¬ sabes que ya es un poco tarde para eso ¿verdad?

\- Princesa… - La mire bastante serio - ¿En verdad cree que una lucha entre dos ponis buscados sea algo apropiado para los oídos de una potra? - Solo en ese momento, es que ella me miro comprendiendo - Estaba enojado por que uno de los ponis a quien llame humano me traiciono y se guardaba para si información que necesitaba. No se me paso por la cabeza más que destrozar a Resca, y lo hice.

Resca era sumamente fuerte, pero la velocidad no era su amiga con ese martillo, por lo que no me fue difícil el reducirlo. Intento golpearme mi costado al agitar horizontalmente su martillo, así que baje pecho a tierra y cuando el martillo paso, me impulse pasando por en medio de sus cascos y corte profundo una de sus patas al pasar entre ellas y gire encarándolo. El intento aplastarme al levantar sobre su cabeza el martillo y bajarlo a mi lomo, pero solo me hice a un lado evadiendo a la vez que clave el cuchillo en su otra pata asegurándome que este cortara los nervios de la misma, obligando a Resca a caer arrodillado y ese cuchillo lo deje enterrado en la herida.

Al Resca estar arrodillado, intento aun así golpearme con su martillo la cabeza, pero al estar bajo solo salte sobre el y tomando la otra cuchilla de concina de mis ropajes, le hice un profundo corte por su hombro cortando los nervios y tendones del mismo casco unido a ese hombro. En un ultimo intento desesperado, al no poder usar su martillo, Resca arranco el cuchillo que deje en su pata y lo lanzo a mi cuello, pero me fue un juego de niños el solo recibirlo con el cuchillo en mi boca.

A partir de allí, ni siquiera me detuve a preguntarle nada, primero fue la punta de sus orejas que se fueron, luego la mitad y al ultimo las orejas al completo, obviamente Resca gritaba y me maldecía por ello mientras intentaba golpearme con su restante casco, pero cansado de ello le atravesé con el cuchillo ese casco y al quedar entre el hueso de su casco, hice presión en el cuchillo y aun si partí en dos la hoja del cuchillo, también lo hizo el hueso de ese casco de Resca.

\- Ya sin la posibilidad de defenderse, entonces procedí a cotar más partes de su cuerpo, costillas, ojos, dientes, boca… solo seguí cortando y rompiendo cada parte de su cuerpo hasta que este hablo y ya para ese momento, de ese terrestre no era mucho lo que quedaba.

\- ¡Papa no es justo! - Mi potra me miro aun bastante molesta, por el hecho que la punta de mis alas no dejaba de tapar sus orejas por más que esta se movía - °n° yo también quiero saber que paso.

Solo en ese momento es que solté sus orejas - ¬.¬ Oh créeme mi porta que no ibas a querer saber eso. Jeje, 0uO pero es obvio que le gane Aria, de esto no estaría aquí mi potra.

\- Entonces… - La princesa me miro bastante curiosa - ¿Qué fue lo que el te dijo?

\- Agg… que había caído en la trampa que alguna vez, yo mismo use.

Solo me detuve cuando Resca ya el mismo se había dado por vencido, a pesar de todo el daño que le ocasione, a pesar que no paraba de toser sangre, el solo me sonreía mientras apenas se aferraba a la vida… de hecho, el reía - Es… es suficiente Ghost… para.

Como pidió, yo solo me detuve y lo miraba mientras limpiaba un poco mi rostro con la chaqueta - Dime lo que quiero y parare Resca, ¿Dónde tiene a Aria?

Cof… jeje… es… es inútil que lo preguntes Ghost, porque no lo sé… puedes seguir con eso todo lo que quieras y nunca llegaremos a nada.

\- ¡Maldita Sea Resca, Déjate De Estupideces Y Dime De Una Vez Donde Tienen A Aria!

\- gh- Ghost… - El bastardo aun riendo dejo caer su cabeza para mirar al cielo - En verdad te oxidaste para no darte cuenta de ello… mi objetivo nunca fue negociar contigo algo por Aria… y tampoco había sido realmente el matarte… pe- perdiste Ghost, por que todo este tiempo, mi único objetivo era solo el distraerte… no tengo idea de donde esta Aria, por que nuestro objetivo es de hecho la misma Aria. Fuiste nuestro líder y por ello, todos sabíamos que jamás podríamos tocarla contigo cerca ya que no éramos rivales para ti… cof… e- es por eso que mi tarea era solo alejarte de tu hogar mientras el resto la tomaban a ella y se largaban… p- por ello perdiste. Ya estas horas deben de haberla tomado y se habrán ido lejos.

Cuando el lo dijo, la desesperación sinceramente me invadió y por ello lo levante del cuello estrangulándolo mientras mis lagrimas no pude contenerlas - Donde Resca… por favor dime donde la llevaron.

El terrestre tosió llenando mi rostro de su sangre, pero poco me importaba eso, no lo solté y el de hecho no dejo de sonreír - ¿Po- Por qué… debería?

\- Por que Aria es mi hija Resca… y porque así como una vez te ayude al recatar solo yo a uno de tus hijos al sacarlo de alteria, la más grande prisión a nivel mundial. Tú puedes al menos decirme esto y pagar esta deuda… por favor Resca… dímelo, ayúdame a salvar el fruto que salió del vientre de la poni a quien una vez consideraste como carne de tu carne y sangre de tu sangre acogiéndola como a una hija.

Resca no respondía, y cada vez mi ira y desesperación crecían más, por lo que cada vez más presión hacia en su cuello comenzando a escuchar su garganta crujir. Fue solo unos segundos antes que escuchara un audible crack de su cuello al romperse que me dijo solo 2 palabras - Bo -Bosque… estigma.

\- Agg… - Suspire y mire notable ten decaído a la princesa - Cuando el murió, fue cuando salí volando lo más rápido que mis alas, aun si ardían por la luz de sol me lo permitían directo a nuestra casa… pero cuando llegue ya era tarde, solo pude ver el cuerpo sin vida de mi esposa en la sala y a Aria no pude encontrarla por ningún lado… pero ya tenía una dirección a la que ir.

\- 0.o No logro entender esto… si ellos más bien buscaban a Aria, ¿Entonces por que ella no estaba en la escuela cuando fueron por ella?

\- Fue… - Mi potra miro muy arrepentida a la princesa - fue porque yo y Isia nos habíamos escapado de clases para ir a celebrar su cumpleaños. Había una tienda de dulces en el pueblo que vendía los mejores, pero siempre que salíamos de la escuela he íbamos a ella ya todos se les habían acabado, así que Isia y yo con nuestro dinero del almuerzo fuimos a ella y compramos muchos dulces para las dos… nos… nos comimos los dulces y luego las dos nos fuimos a nuestras casas… yo… yo había ido a pedir permiso para ir a su casa… pero… snif… pero mama al verme me tomo asustada y entramos a la casa… snif… - Mi potrilla estaba aguantando sus lágrimas, pero no lo logro y ya hasta le costaba hablar - Ella… ella cerro la puerta, pero ellos igual la derribaron y entraron… ma- mama intento protegerme y… y por eso ellos… snif… ellos… ellos comenzaron a golpearla y a cortarla y… snif… y yo les rogué… snif pe- pero ellos no se detuvieron papa… snif no se detuvieron hasta que mami… snif… hasta que mami no se movió más.

Ante ese recuerdo, Aria no pudo contener más su tristeza. Mi potrilla comenzó a llorar dejando salir todo el dolor que había acumulado en todos esos días… me destrozaba el verla llorar a lagrima viva mientras me preguntaba el por qué y llamaba a Airis una y otra vez, pero yo solo podía abrazarla entre mis cascos y mis alas… pues aún no conocía la razón del por qué esto había pasado, y mucho menos era capaz de traer de vuelta a Airis. Solo podía abrazar a mi potra e intentar aliviar su dolor al dejarla saber que estaba allí para ella, y como a diferencia de antes, ahora si estábamos en un lugar seguro, entonces deje que mi potra desahogara todo su dolor sin detenerla de hacerlo.

El dolor de Aria era demasiado grande, mi potrilla estuvo llorando hasta que no quedaron más lagrimas las cuales llorar y por ello, Aria agotada solo permanecía aferrada a mí a poco de caer dormida, fue por ello que la tome y me recosté en el espaldar del mueble y deje a mi potrilla recostada a mi abdomen, mientras la arropaba con una de mis alas y solo para ella, de nuevo comencé a cantar una lenta, pero muy relajante canción que hizo a Aria poco a poco caer dormida.

Solo cuando ella estuvo bien dormida, es que dejé de cantar y solo pude suspirar al verla - Agg… descansa mi pequeña.

\- En… - La princesa miraba a Aria y era notable el dolor que la escena ante ella le había causado - en verdad me deja un muy mal sabor de boca el tener que hacerles recordar a ambos tales cosas.

\- Ghost… - El dragón me miro y era casi palpable la preocupación en el - Se.. se que te duele recordar esto… ¿Pero qué fue lo que Aria vio? ¿Cómo fue que tu esposa murió?

\- Agg… por lo poco que Aria ha podido contarme, Airis murió protegiéndola spike… tch… y por mucho que me duela, aun si esos bastardos era nuestros amigos, no mostraron piedad alguna ante Airis. Su cuerpo lo encontré en un deplorable estado, ella había sido golpeada hasta casi desfigurar su rostro, tenía graves hematomas por todo su cuerpo y además cortes de armas repartidas por todos lados… - Tuve que apretar uno de mis cascos por la ira - I- Incluso llegaron a separar uno de sus cascos de su cuerpo… mi Airis murió resistiendo lo más que podía para proteger a Aria Spike.

\- Ce- Celestia… - El dragón suspiro mirando a mi potra - Puedo entender ahora el dolor de esa potrilla… perder a su madre de tal forma y solo unos días después, tener que luchar contra el transformase poco a poco en alguna clase de creatura.

\- ¿Qué paso después Ghost? - La princesa me miro bastante seria - Resca te dijo el nombre del lugar a donde la llevaron, ¿Pero que fue lo que viste? ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió con Aria?

\- Al salir de casa, fui directamente a ese bosque princesa, no me importo para nada que la luz del sol me lastimara, solo volé directamente en dirección a ese bosque y ya para cuando estuve cerca, la noche ya había caído. El bosque estigma es ciertamente enorme, pero es conocido por no albergar ningún tipo de vida más allá de la vegetal. Hay rumores que dices que el sitio esta maldito y que es por ello que hasta los insectos huyen de él.

Es por eso, por la falta de cualquier sonido que aun si el bosque era bastante extenso, no me fue muy complicado el captar una dirección la cual seguir, pues entre el silencio del bosque, mis orejas captaron sonidos y los seguí, muy pronto probé no equivocarme, ya que de una sección del bosque un pilar rojo se alzo hasta el cielo así que apresure mi vuelo. Pero en medio de ello el silbido de las flechas al partir el aire me alerto justo a tiempo, pues frente a mi un muro de las mismas se abalanzaba.

Tuve que hacer milagros aéreos para poder esquivarlas, per lo hice y el camino entre ese rojo pilar y yo fue repentinamente iluminado por cientos de piras encendidas que me cegaron, permitiendo que un montón de ponis quienes estaban también en el bosque me viera a mí. Me fue más que claro que estos se habían preparado para enfrentarme, pues con eso, una de mis ventajas sobre ellos se esfumo.

Solo el silbido de las flechas fue lo que me alerto de las mismas ya que aun mi vista no se acostumbraba al repentino cambio de la iluminación, así que confié en mis oídos para navegar entre las flechas, hasta que el sonido de aleteos se les unieron a las flechas y unos momentos después, fueron los gritos de batalla de cientos de ponis.

Al mezclarse tantos sonidos y con mi vista borrosa, me fue en verdad imposible esquivar del todo, por lo que una flecha me alcanzo antes que tuviera un pegaso frente a mi quien intento cotar mi cuello y apenas su pude evadirlo, y así como este, muchos otros intentaron lo mismo.

Tomo algo de esfuerzo el mantenerme en el aire en una pieza, pero lo hice y cuando mi vista volvió, fue cuando comencé a volar directo a ese pilar rojo que se elevaba al cielo, mientras que en ese momento, cada pegaso que se interponía en mi camino renunciaba a su vida, pues ellos intentaban herirme con armas blancas y yo los evadía, y ahora contra atacaba llegando a cortar aun sus ojos al tomar con mi cola uno de los cuchillos de cocina, e incluso chocar con ellos tomándolos en el aire y con mis dientes, les arrancaba un pedazo de carne de sus alas a la vez que los usaba de escudos contra las flechas que me lanzaban.

Fue cuando estaba haciendo mi camino a ese pilar que ocurrió algo que hizo cada cabello de mi lomo estar de punta. El sonido de truenos lo llenaron todo antes que el cielo fuera literalmente desgarrado por unas esqueléticas manos sobre donde el rojo pilar era despedido.

Esas esqueléticas manos literalmente estaban desgarrando el cielo y del desgarro, comenzó a emerger la cabeza de una creatura gigantesca. Su forma era alargada como la de los equinos y poseía 6 agujeros alargados uno sobre el otro con una raya que brillaba en rojo dentro de estas simulando los ojos. Sobre su cabeza, dos torcidos cuernos se mostraban a los lados mientras en medio de su frente, había otra de estas rajaduras solo que vacía. Su boca era solo un mar de dientes afilados, pero lo más llamativo era su mandíbula partida a la mitad la cual se separaba a los lados y mostraba más dientes curvos. La cabeza esta fue también seguida por un torso alargado, el cual era cubierto por una negra piel de aspecto pútrido. De sus extremidades, las cuales en un principio eran solo huesos, ante mis ojos la carne comenzó a crecer en ellas y estas terminaron siendo unas enormes garras.

Cuando esa cosa salió, dio un grito ensordecedor y sinceramente tuve terror de esa cosa la cual colgaba del cielo y miraba al suelo. Aun si le temía, yo tenía una poderosa razón para aun así empujar mi vuelo directo a esa cosa, pero todos cuanto antes me retenían no la tenían y cuando esa cosa apareció, todos huyeron despavoridos.

Con el camino libre, avance lo más rápido que mis alas me lo permitían. Vi en mi vuelo como de la boca de esa cosa comenzó a caer un liquido negro y de apariencia espesa y fue en ese momento que mi terror creció, pues mis odios comenzaron a captar eufóricas risas… pero sobre esas risas una voz resalto por sobre el resto, pues era familiar para mi y esta no reía. Esta daba los más agónicos alarido… era Aria a quien podía escuchar gritar.

Fue cuando logré llegar que vi el escenario. El pilar de luz era despedido por un pentagrama dibujado con sangre, que emanaba de los cadáveres de algunos ponis descuartizados en las puntas del mismo. Cientos de runas fueron dibujadas alrededor de las líneas y dentro de la misma estrella, en 5 círculos los cuales despedían una negra luz, estaban los 5 ponis que fueron mis hermanos de armas siendo bañados por ese espeso liquido negro, que solo cuando llegue paro de salir de la boca de esa cosa sobre el cielo. De donde estaban esos malditos, pude ver líneas rojas las cuales palpitaban y se extendían conectándolos a todos ellos con el centro de todo el pentagrama, que era donde mi Aria estaba atada a un poste de madera. Estas palpitantes líneas rojas subían hasta cubrir su cuerpo y fuera lo que fuera que esos bastardos le hacían, mi potrilla no dejaba de gritar mientras se retorcía en ese poste.

Fue en el momento que llegue a ellos, que cegado por mi incontrolable ira di rienda suelta a mis ansias de sangre y use la habilidad por la que empecé a ser temido como demonio. El control de las sombras, las cuales en ese momento abundaban a nuestro alrededor.

Los primeros fueron dos unicornios quienes se mantenían fuera del pentagrama pronunciando inentendibles palabras. De sus sombras salieron dos espinas que atravesaron sus cuerpos para luego estirarlas hasta partirlos. En el momento que lo hice, la energía del pentagrama se volvió errática y esa cosa sobre el cielo comenzó a gritar, antes de usar una de sus manos para desgarrar la tierra destrozando el pentagrama. Fue en ese momento que esos bastardos dejaron de reír y comenzaron a gritar adoloridos, mientras esa cosa negra hacia su camino dentro de ellos entrando por sus bocas, ojos eh incluso sus orejas.

No sabía realmente que era todo eso, pero yo solo volé desde un principio directo a Aria hasta llegar con ella y use las sombras para cortar sus ataduras y tomar a mi potra.

\- ¡Aria! - En el momento que la tome, Aria solo balbuceaba algunas cosas que no pude entender, pero termino cerrando sus ojos y dejando colgar su cabeza entre mis cascos - ¡Aria Por Favor Abre Los Ojos! - La zarandee un poco, pero probo ser inútil, pues ella no abrió sus ojos y mi desespero solo crecía - ¡Aira Por Favor, Abre Los Ojos Mi Potra!

\- ¡Ghooost! - Levante mi vista de mi potra, fue solo en el momento en que note a esos cinco rodeándome mientras sus cuerpos sufrían algunos espasmos, y note como algo se arrastraba dentro de sus cuerpos - ¡Maldito Hijo De Perra! ¿Cómo Te Atreves A Interrumpirnos?

De solo escuchar a esos bastardos, en verdad no pude contenerme - Jeje… ¿Cómo me atrevo? - Comencé a reír bajo mientras me levantaba sosteniendo a Aria entre mis cascos - ¿Qué como me atrevo preguntas? - Al levantarme los mire a los cinco y ninguno de ellos pudo evitar el temblar ante mi mirada - Ustedes a quienes una vez considere como mis hermanos, fueron ustedes quienes irrumpieron en mi hogar, asesinaron sádicamente a la única poni quien era dueña de mi corazón, se atrevieron a raptar al fruto de su vientre y la hicieron gritar del dolor hasta terminar de esta forma… - Fue en ese momento que los mire con asco y las sombras a nuestro alrededor comenzaron a agitarse al responder a mis ansias - ¿Y aun así tiene el descaro de insultarme y exigirme cosas? Espero hayan hecho pedido disculpas a los dioses, porque de aquí ninguno saldrá con vida.

\- So- Son palabras vacías Ghost. Sabemos que eres temible, pero aun así nosotros somos cinco y tu solo uno.

\- ¿Y desde cuando los números han ganado en mi contra? - No termine de hablar cuando las patas de esos cinco fueron atrapadas por una masa de sombras y los cinco comenzaron a gritar cuando dentro de estas, se creaban espinas que atravesaban de lado a lado sus cuatro patas y poco a poco, esta masa oscura iba creciendo y subiendo por su cuerpo mientras más espinas se creaba eh iban atravesando cada vez más sus cuerpos dejando su sangre escurrir - Je, nunca he dependido de su ayuda a la hora de luchar parásitos, solo los enseñe por conveniencia, solo para facilitarme los trabajos.

\- ¡Maldito Monstruo! - Blood, un bastardo unicornio azul de melena color verde, en medio de ser despedazado poco a poco, se las arregló para crear algunos cristales eléctricos y los lanzo a mi - ¡Muere Hijo De Perra!

Los lanzó a mí, pero aun sosteniendo a Aria entre mis cascos me fue un paseo por el parque el evadirlos y lanzar con mi cola el cuchillo directo a uno de los ojos del unicornio, el cual comenzaba a gritar mientras agitaba su cabeza intentando sacar el cuchillo de su cabeza.

Yo solo reía al oír gritar a cada uno de esos bastardos agónicamente mientras las sombras que habían terminado de destrozar sus patas, ahora llegaban a sus cuerpos… agg… como disfrute al ver como las espinas sombrías comenzaron a atravesar sus pechos, llegando a salir por sus lomos y el ver la sangre comenzar a escurrir de sus bocas, mientras comenzaban a sufrir para poder respirar.

Pensaba sinceramente el matarlos a todos al atravesar todos sus cuerpos con esas espinas, solo evitando lugares vitales para que murieran poco a poco hasta quedarse sin sangre, pero fui interrumpido cuando esa cosa sobre nosotros golpeo el suelo con ambas manos y rugió hasta separando su mandíbula. Eso fue solo un momento antes que levantara una de sus manos y me vi en la obligación de tomar vuelo sosteniendo fuertemente a Aria entre mis cascos, ya que este lanzo un zarpazo intentando cortarme mí. Cuando me estaba alejando, vi su boca comenzar a brillar mientras la presión atmosférica a mi alrededor cambio… solo logre salvarme por muy poco ya que un enorme rayo que destrozo todo a su paso fue lanzado, y fue solo por unos centímetros que este no me dio de lleno, pero igual rozo mi lomo y eso fue suficiente para que mi lomo ardiera mil infiernos y lastimara una de mis alas.

Caí al suelo del bosque siendo golpeado entre varias ramas mientras me aferraba a Aria protegiéndola de la caída, hasta que choque de lleno contra el tronco de un árbol y termine en el suelo. Mi cuerpo resentía luego de tal caída, pero aun así me levanté y comencé a caminar fuera del bosque con Aria.


	8. El resto de los sucesos

Cap 8: El resto de los sucesos.

\- Agg… - Mire algo decaído a la princesa - No me detuve de caminar esa vez, si no hasta que logre encontrar un escondite ya fuera del bosque, fue en ese escondite que comencé a revisar a Aria, pero mi potrilla estaba físicamente bien en ese momento, así que ya que estaba agotado y herido, me acosté a descansar.

\- Ghost… - La princesa me miro y era notable la preocupación que sentía por mis palabras - ¿Estas seguro de lo que nos estas contando?

\- No estaba borracho ni estaba alucinando princesa… se bien que se oye como una locura, pero fue eso lo que vi y fue eso lo que sucedió.

\- Agg… entiendo… ¿Cuándo fue que Aria comenzó a cambiar?

\- Justo a la mañana siguiente cuando desperté, al levantarme la revise y note que su pelaje había cambiado de un azul cobalto a ese pálido azul de ahora, pensé que solo eran cosas del cansancio. Ya que aria aun no despertaba, lo primero que quise hacer fue llevarla a un hospital a que la revisaran, fue a media caminata que comencé a sentir muy frio mi lomo a pesar de estarme en parte exponiendo a la luz solar, ya que la chaqueta y el mono que teína estaban bastante rotos, cuando me gire fue que vi como el cuerpo de Aria comenzaba a despedir el miasma que ahora despide. Fue en ese momento que supe que Aria no estaba bien y dude seriamente que un doctor cualquiera supiera tratar lo que la afectaba.

\- Si nunca supiste que fue lo que ellos le hicieron a Aria, ¿Entonces como fue que llegaste a la conclusión de que Aria estaba maldita y que fue lo que te hizo venir a mi Ghost?

\- Hay un viejo dicho que dice esto, 'De catarros o gripe los ponis, pero de locuras las cebras'… Conocía a una cebra con bastante conocimiento en magia antigua, y daba la casualidad que está en la última carta que nos había enviado a Airis y a mí, nos pidió un poco de ayuda con algunos suministros ya que atraída por la supuesta maldición del bosque estigma. Ella había instalado un campamento cerca de este así que fui con ella y aunque no supo decirme que era lo que afectaba a Aria, me dijo que era un clase de maldición y fue ella quien me dijo que la buscara a usted, pues usted había sido amiga de su abuela zecora y según su abuela, usted era portadora de usa fuerza capas de purificar aun a las mismísima Nightmare Moon… los elementos de la harmonía.

\- O_O E- Espera… ¡Conociste A Renca! ¿Solo Como...?

\- je, ¬u¬ la conocí debido a que ella era amiga de Airis, cuando nos casamos fue Airis quien nos introdujo y aun si en un principio por poco se infarta cuando le dijo mi nombre, Airis hizo su parte y poco a poco nos fuimos llevando al menos.

\- Hay algo que aun no nos cuentas Ghost… - El dragón me miro muy curioso - Luego de tu encuentro con tu vieja banda, de hecho los dejaste prácticamente muertos y aun si resultaste herido, no fue ni un tercio de las heridas de cuando llegaste a ponyville… así que, ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? ¿Cómo fue que te hirieron de esa manera?

\- agg… sonara como una locura… y de hecho lo es… pero fueron ellos mismos quienes me atacaron y casi logran asesinarme. No se tan siquiera como fue eso posible, pero de las heridas que les había hecho no quedaban rastros en sus cuerpos. Luego de darle la noticia a renca de la muerte de Airis y el que me dijera de usted, simplemente no pude para de andar por varios días, pues Aria ciertamente estaba cambiando cada vez más y no tenía el lujo del tiempo como para parar y descansar, es por eso que por días no pare de volar y de caminar cuando estaba demasiado exhausto. Fue cuando llegue al bosque everfree que esos bastardos aparecieron y me emboscaron. Estaba cansado, pero aun así les di lucha y fue cuando lo note, en el lapso de solo unos 6 días, ellos se hicieron 5 veces más fuertes y rápidos que antes… y lo que es más, los heria y ante mis ojos sus heridas sanaban sin que alguno lanzara algún hechizo. Fue por ello que me superaron, no me asesinaron solo porque de la nada los animales del Everfree comenzaron a aparecer y logre perderlos, pero ya estaba a punto de morir para cuando lo hice.

\- Diablos…- La princesa se llevo un casco al mentón pensativa - Esto… esto es bastante para procesar Ghost… el caso de Aria puede ser mucho peor de lo que pensé en un principio… Ghost… - La princesa me llamo y era notoria la seriedad en sus facciones - ¿Sabes dibujar? Porque me vendría muy bien un dibujo de la creatura que viste y además el circulo de hechizos que ellos usaron.

\- No soy el mejor dibujante princesa, pero me las apaño. Puedo dibujar a la creatura, pero mentiría si digo que recuerdo cada detalle del pentagrama que usaron.

\- Esta bien, solo dibuja lo que recuerdes, de allí podre tener un punto de partida en la investigación y gracias a tu relato, ya al menos se que estamos tratando con magia negra… esa creatura y ese tipo de círculos de hechizo no se pueden explicar de otra forma… Spike, trae de la biblioteca cada libro de creaturas místicas, iré a mi habitación por los de magia negra.

\- 0.o Esperen, ¿Esta no es la biblioteca?

\- ¬_¬ Para nada compañero, esta es solo la sala de estar.

\- O_O Pe- Pero el montón de libreros…

\- ¬_¬ Lo que Twilight lee cuando no está ocupada, solo le falta un librero para terminar todos los que vez aquí.

\- O- Oh Dios… O_O e- eso es mucho más de lo que un poni pude leer en su vida.

\- ¬.¬ Mejor ni te asomas por las biblioteca Ghost… ya leyó cada estante en ella y créeme que es muuuy grande.

\- ¡Spike! - La princesa lo miro un poco molesta de hecho - aunque admitiré que no mientes… ¬n¬ deja de perder el tiempo y busca lo que te dije… - solo en ese momento la princesa me entrego un lápiz y dos hojas - y tu Ghost has los dibujos que te pedí.

Bueno… no era tan tarado como para ponerme a discutir con ella, así que solo el pedí un sujeta papales para afincar y poder dibujar sin despertar a Aria, luego que me los dieran comencé con los dibujos mientras ellos salieron de la… 'Sala'… ¬.¬ que para mí seguía siendo una biblioteca.

Un rato después de salir de la sala, tanto la alicornio como el dragón volvieron a la sala y me sorprendí al ver la montaña de libros que traían cada uno. La princesa me pregunto por el progreso de los dibujos, pero como aun no los terminaba, ella solo tomo algunos libros comenzando a leerlos a la vez que tomaba algunas notas y de hecho el dragón hizo igual que ella tomando el también algunos libros para leerlos.

Cuando termine los dibujos se los entregue a la princesa, ella los tomo mirándolos antes de hacer una copia con su magia y dale un par al dragón… entre ambos estuvieron buscando eh indagando entre esos libros y yo queriendo ayudar lo intente… _ pero no pasaron ni 10 minutos antes de que me diera dolor de cabeza… lo mío no era… y dudaba que alguna vez fuera la investigación de este tipo… al fallar en ello no me quedó más que unírmele a Aria en su siesta, pues si era sincero desde que desperté aun me sentía cansado, solo recosté mi cabeza y no pasaron más que unos minutos antes que cayera dormido.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … …

\- Pero Twilight.

\- Vamos Aria, sabes que tenemos que hacerlo para retrasar tu transformación.

\- Pero es que duele.

\- Lo sé, pero no tenemos otra alternativa de momento. Necesitamos tiempo y esto puede darnos ese tiempo.

\- Vamos, van a terminar despertando a Ghost ustedes dos.

\- Agg… es- esta bien… me quedare quieta.

\- Bien Aria, aquí voy.

Una fuerte luz golpeo mis parpados así que los abrí solo un momento para mirar a Aria dándole al suelo con una de sus patitas y quejarse con unos un poco ahogados - ¡Hay hay hay! - Mientras la princesa la terminaba de rodear con su magia… confiaba en la princesa, así que solo volví a cerrar mis ojos.

\- Listo, con eso estarás bien un buen rato Aria.

\- Auch… eso duele mucho Twilight.

\- Lo se lo sé, pero es necesario que lo haga… umm… ¡Ya se! Como fuiste una buena potrilla te comprare un helado ¿Bien?

\- Eso… - Jeje, Aria le respondió toda apenada - Eso me gustaría, hace mucho que no como helado.

\- Vaya, Ghost debe de estar bien dormido si no se despertó cuando Aria chillo.

\- Umm… de hecho Spike… papa tiene el sueño muy ligero, por cómo tiene las orejas bien paradas yo diría que si esta despierto… peeero no se ha querido levantar.

\- Agg… - Di un buen bostezo y le hablé sin abrir mis ojos - ¿Qué clase de padre seria si oyera a mi niña hablar temerosa no me despertara?

\- Jeje… - Escuche al dragón reírse un poco - Pues estas bastante relajado para haberla escuchado ¿No?

Ya que Aria se había levantado, me acosté de espaldas en el mueble - Eso es por que se que la princesa no va a hacerle daño a Aria. En el poco tiempo que hemos hablado, me ha demostrado ser una noble poni así que no tengo razón para alterarme.

\- Amm… gra- gracias… supongo.

\- Jeje… hey Twi, estas más roja que las alas de Ghost.

\- Ca- Cállate spike.

\- Y decías que no te gustaban los halagos.

\- Agg… eso es por que el 90% de los que recibo son solo de ponis quienes quieren tener más renombre al ser amigos de 'La princesa Twilight Sparkle'. Pe- Pero admito que se siente bien recibir uno sincero de vez en cuando.

\- Aahhgg… - No pude evitar el bostezar antes de mirar a la alicornio un bien somnoliento - Princesa, ¿Cómo va su investigación?

\- Me temo que no tan bien como me gustaría… - Se cruzo de cascos mirando de hecho un poco sonriente - pero no hay por qué alarmarse Ghost. Después de todo, solo acabamos de comenzar.

\- Muchas gracias princesa, si hay algo en lo que pueda ayudar, no dude en pedirlo.

\- Lo tendré en mente, pero por ahora es mejor que sigas descansando Ghost. Tus heridas no son algo que sanen solo en una semana, según los reportes que Aid y Bandages me enviaban, deberías de estar en cama por al menos 2 semanas más.

\- No se preocupe princesa, no soy un poni del todo común. Mis heridas tienen a sanar mucho más rápido que las del resto. ¬_¬ no diré que ya nada duele ya que estaría mintiendo de lo lindo, pero me es posible hacer tareas simples que no requieran el uso de demasiada fuerza.

\- 0.o ¿Otra habilidad de tu raza?

\- ¬.¬ Nop, esa fue adquirida por la necesidad propia de mi cuerno, he estado en cientos de batallas princesa, y me temo que no en todas salí librado.

De nuevo termine bostezando y por ello Aria termino subiendo a mi pecho y sentándose en el me miro curiosa - 0.o ¿Aun estas cansado pa? Has estado durmiendo bastante.

\- Je… - Me reí un poco antes de acariciar una de sus mejillas - Bueno Aria, sabes que lo mío no es exactamente el día.

\- Esta bien… - Mi potra se recostó a mi pecho sonriéndome un poco - Entonces tu descansa que yo te cuido.

\- Bueno… - solo cerré mis ojos relajándome - entonces puedo dormir tranquilo si mi niña va a ser quien me cuide el trasero.

\- hum… - jeje… Aria hasta planto firmemente sus cascos así que solo pude reír antes de relajarme y poco a poco volver a dormirme.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Cuando volví a despertar ya la luna estaba en lo alto y en la sala donde estuve dormido no había nadie… je, al parecer mi potrilla decidió abandonar su puesto. Me reí un poco mientras me levantaba y limpiaba un poco mis ojos, la habitación estaba a oscuras, pero eso para mi no representaba problema alguno.

Mire a la mesa donde antes estuvieron la princesa y el dragón… y ciertamente casi se me salen los ojos al ver varias pilas de libros hasta más altas que yo colocadas a los lados de la mesa, me acerque un momento a la misma y note un montón de pergaminos sobre ella. Solo por curiosidad tome uno desenrollándolo ¬_¬ y aun lo que creo eran los resúmenes de la princesa me fueron imposibles de comprender del todo, lo único que supe es que al menos estaba tratando de descifrar los detales que había recordado del pentagrama.

Decidí mejor dejar ese pergamino donde estaba y salí de la sala volviendo a los pasillos, por ser de noche imagine que Aria estaría dormida así que camine a donde recordaba tenia que estar la habitación… … TnT y llegue a la conclusión que iba a necesitar un guía por que termine bien perdido de nuevo.

Como sea, no me quedo más que vagar por el castillo en un intento de dar con la habitación correcta. Revise algunas habitaciones solo en caso, pero no encontré más que habitaciones vacías, 0.o un laboratorio como esos de los científicos locos de las pelis, y una habitación llena de cuadros con fotografías de la princesa y unas cinco ponis más compartiendo diferentes momentos. Algunas bodas, algunos nacimientos o algunos más simples donde todas disfrutaban en alguna fiesta.

Estas fueron ciertamente algo que llamo mi atención, pues en todas estas vi algo que hasta ahora nunca había visto, en todas las fotos aparecía una alicornio que era demasiado diferente a la princesa que había visto hasta ahora. No solo las sonrisas de la misma eran vividas y llenas de una rebosante alegría, si no que hasta su semblante era uno completamente distinto.

\- Viendo estas fotos puedo entender por qué el dragón se preocupa tanto por ella, a pesar que es la misma poni, fácilmente podemos hablar de dos ponis completamente distintas.

Estaba por retirarme cuando escuche algunas cosas caer dentro de la habitación - ¡Identifíquese! - Lo grite, pero solo vi como de detrás de un mueble cerca de la entrada, una pequeña figura corrió a la puerta… no era mi Aria ya que ella no hubiera escapado, así que seguí a esa figurita rápidamente y no tarde en notar a un potrillo pegaso huir por los pasillos.

Cuando este noto que lo seguía, dio un chillido y abrió sus alas comenzando a volar. su vuelo no era exactamente el más rápido, así que solo seguí corriendo detrás de el hasta que llegamos a la puerta de entrada. Fue justo allí que lo alcance y salte agarrándolo entre mis cascos a la vez que rodé sobre mi hombro para amortiguar la caída y claro esta que a este lo deje contra el suelo sombre su lomo y le pise el pecho con uno de mis cascos mirándolo nada lindo.

Este al verme chillo mientras tapaba su rostro con sus cascos asustado - ¡Por Favor No Me Coma!

\- Eso va a depender de tu respuesta, ¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo entraste? ¿Y qué es lo que haces en medio de la noche dentro del castillo de la princesa Twilight?

\- N- No hacia nada malo snif… so- solo entre porque quería ver las fotos de mi bisabuela Rainbow… - el potrillo se cubrió aún más asustado - po- por favor no me coma.

\- Agg… "Tal parece que esta vez me equivoque, este potro no parece ser uno de esos malandrines de fuera de Equestria"… - Quite mi casco de su pecho - levanta pequeño.

El pequeño se descubrió su rostro y mirándome aterrado se levanto - ¿N- No va a comerme?

\- Je, no como ponis, así que puedes estar tranquilo.

Solo en ese momento es que denote al pequeño, era un pegaso cian de cola y crin rojas, esta ultima era corta y de hecho la usaba en mechones puntiagudos, sus ojos, aunque un poco rojizos por al parecer haber estado llorando, eran de color azul y en su flanco tenia la marca de una manzana alada.

\- ¿Cuál es tu nombre pequeño?

\- S- Strom Orchard se- señor.

* * *

jajaja xD y hasta contra tipos buenos tambien... ¿quien dijo que los buenos no eran a veces una molestia pues? ¬w¬ la bondad a veces aburre mi querido viruz... y lo del ritual viene despues, ¬w¬ eso creeme que les gustara a muchos, pero vamos por partes.


	9. Storm Orchard

Cap 9: Storm Orchard.

\- Storm ¿Eh? - Bueno, no pude evitar el reír por la ironía, este potro no se miraba exactamente como una 'Tormenta' - Dime Storm, si lo que querías era ver las fotos de tu bisabuela, ¿Por qué tenías las luces apagadas? Dudo mucho que puedas verlas en una habitación oscura.

\- Es… - El potrillo me miro nervioso acariciando uno de sus cascos - Es que la apague cuando escuche a alguien acercarse. No quería que nadie me viera y les dijeran a mis padres que vine aquí… - El potrillo me miro rogando - Po- Por favor no les diga a mis padres o a la tía Twi que estuve aquí.

\- Je, tranquilo pequeño no te delatare. Si lo deseas puedes hasta volver a esa habitación… ¬_¬ yo tendré que seguir deambulando por aquí a ver si encuentro la habitación de Aria… -_- o la del dragón o la princesa en su defecto.

\- ¿Aria? - El potrillo se me quedo mirando curioso - ¿Ese no es el nombre de esa potrilla que esta cuidando la tía?

\- 0.o Pues… amm, básicamente si… - Mire un poco curioso al potro - ¿De casualidad no sabrás donde está su habitación Storm?

\- Bueno, la tía Twilight no nos deja acercarnos a ella, pero si se dónde está.

\- ¿No podrías de casualidad guiarme?

\- N- No lo se señor… °n° es que si lo hago me metería en peores problemas, ni siquiera nuestros padres han podido ver a Aria ya que la tía no lo permite… TnT y si se entera de que no solo me escabullí al castillo, si no que hasta lleve a un desconocido al cuarto de esa potrilla me puedo considerar pegaso desplumado.

\- No hay problema con eso Storm, después de todo Aria es mi hija.

El potrillo me miro de pies a cabeza y lo escuche tragar hondo - Es- Está bien… TnT lo llevare pero por favor no le diga a nadie que estuve aquí.

\- Tenemos trato pequeño.

Estire mi casco a el para cerrar el trato, pero al parecer el potrillo solo notaba movimientos ya que fue al segundo intento que logro dar con mi casco.

\- A- Apropósito… ¿Cuál es su nombre señor?

\- Umm… te lo diré si juras no decírselo ni a tus padres.

\- o_o Ha- Hay Celestia, ¿Es- Está robando el castillo?

\- ¬u¬ Claro que no Storm, te dije que la potra que cuida la princesa Twilight es mi hija. Es solo que mi nombre es una sorpresa que ella prepara y no creo que quieras arruinar la sorpresa de la princesa ¿No?

\- 0.o ¿Acaso es alguien famoso?

\- ¬u¬ Más de lo que crees pequeño "Aun si no es en el buen sentido."

\- A bueno, 0u0 de ser así entonces si prometo que no diré su nombre ni a mis padres.

Admito que no pude evitar el reírme un poco cuando vi a ese potro sonreír de lo más emocionado. Supongo que esperaba el nombre de algún artista, pero no estaba ni cerca a ello - Bueno, de ser así… mi nombre es Ghost pequeñín.

\- 0.o No me suena para nada su nombre señor Ghost… - El potrillo comenzó a caminar a uno de los pasillos del recibidor - Bueno señor Ghost, la habitación de esa potrilla esta por aquí.

Seguí al potrillo por entre los enormes pasillos con puertas exactamente iguales y admito que me dio un poco de risa, ya que ni ayudado por la luz de la luna que se colaba por las ventanas, el parecía ver algo más que su propia nariz y fue peor cuando entramos a los pasillos sin ventanas. Tuve que montarlo en mi lomo ya que varias veces casi se estrellaba con una ocasional mesita o un florero.

\- ¿Cómo es que todos ustedes se guían por este castillo?

\- Al menos yo es por que he venido tanto que ya me aprendí todo el castillo, pero en un principio lo hacía por los estandartes, la tía Twilight categorizo las áreas por colores… -.- no es el primero en perderse en el señor Ghost.

\- ¬_¬ Ya luego le preguntare entonces por esta organización, o un mapa del mismo entonces.

\- Amm… ¿Señor Ghost? - voltee para mirar al potrillo cuando este me llamo - ¿Por qué la tía no deja que nadie vea a su hija?

\- Agg… Aria esta pasando por una muy difícil situación Storm… me temo que lo mejor para ella en estos momentos es estar aislada.

\- 0.0 ¿Tiene ponicela?

\- Jeje, algo mucho peor Storm… ¿Por qué el interés en ella?

\- Es… - El potrillo me miro un poco triste - Es que mis amigos y yo a veces pasábamos cerca de su habitación y casi siempre la escuchábamos llorar… pe- pensábamos que la tía Twilight estaba solo siendo mala con ella.

\- Umm… raro… la princesa no parece el tipo de ponis que haría algo como eso a una potrilla.

\- Bu- Bueno… - El potrillo suspiro un poco decaído - Agg… no lo era antes, pero la tía Twilight ha cambiado un montón en los últimos años. Sigue siendo una muy buena y dulce poni, pero ahora siempre esta muy triste y ya no juego con nosotros como antes lo hacía… desde que murieron mi bisabuela y todas sus amigas ella ha sido así.

\- ¿Eran sus amigas todas las yeguas que salían en las fotos que habían en esa habitación de antes?

\- Si… - Note al potrillo entristecer bastante - Mi abuela Rainbow era la de crin como el arcoíris… - El potrillo me toco varias veces el lomo y luego me señalo a un pasillo con una puerta al final - Esa tiene que ser la habitación de Aria señor Ghost.

\- Ah vale… - Mire uno de los estandartes que el potro había mencionado y este era de color rojo - Si quieres puedes esperarme un momento mientras reviso si Aria esta dormida y luego te llevo a la habitación de antes o a tu casa en dado caso.

El potro me miro muy dudoso - ¿Pu- Puedo ver a Aria señor Ghost?

\- Me temo que no es posible Storm… lo mejor para ella y para ti es que esperes aquí. Ya luego podrás conocerla.

\- Agg, -.- está bien lo esperare aquí señor Ghost.

Baje al potro de mi lomo y el obedientemente se quedo sentado a un lado del pasillo donde lo deje. Caminé hasta la puerta abriéndola con cuidado y no pude hacer más que reírme cuando vi a Aria dormida abrazada a uno de los brazos del dragón, quien se había quedado dormido con la mitad de su cuerpo en la cama y la otra mitad en una silla a un lado de ella.

Ya que Aria estaba dormida, solo volví a cerrar la puerta y tomé al potro montándolo en mi lomo nuevamente.

\- 0.o Eso fue rápido.

\- Aria esta ya dormida así que no quise despertarla… ¿A dónde te llevo Storm?

\- Ya es bastante tarde así que es mejor que regrese a casas antes que mis padres despierten y note que no estoy en mi cama… TnT como lo hagan puedo considerarme castigado por el resto del mes.

\- A tu casa será entonces… ¬u¬ salvemos a mi pequeño cómplice en fechorías de su mes de castigo.

El potrillo se rio un poco mientras que comencé a volver sobre nuestros pasos, al menos hasta encontrar una ventana.

\- Señor Ghost… 0-o ¿Cómo es que puede caminar tan tranquilo por todo el castillo sin tropezarse con nada si no conoce el camino?

\- Ah, eso es por ser un thestral Storm. Mi raza puede ver perfectamente tanto en el día como en la noche. Aun si está muy oscuro para ti, para mí no está más que solo un poco oscuro.

\- 0.0 ¿Por eso es que sus ojos brillan en rojo y son muy finos?

\- Amm… bueno, mis ojos de hecho son así todo el tiempo Storm… "Ahora si entiendo por qué me temía al principio, se me había olvidado el detalle del brillo." Umm… Storm… - Mire curiosos al porillo en mi lomo - ¿Dijiste que tu bisabuela se llamaba Rainbow cierto? - El potrillo asintió- Si ella era tu bisabuela, ¿Qué no debieran de tener fotos de ella en tu casa?

\- agg, deberíamos de tenerlas… pero cuando ella murió mis padres tuvieron que esconderlas para que mi abuela pudiera dejar de llorar… es… es por eso que vengo al castillo para verla.

Me fijé en el potro y pude notarlo bastante decaído - ¿Alguna razón en especial para que quisieras verla tanto como para escaparte de tu casa en medio de la noche y arriesgarte a ser castigado por ello?

\- Es… es que la abuela Rainbow era tan genial… era tan fuerte, Tan valiente y tan amable… en verdad la admiraba mucho, y no solo porque cuando era más joven salvo al mundo unas cuantas veces, es que simplemente ella era imparable. Siempre que algo malo pasaba, ella junto a la tía Twilight y Spike eran siempre los primeros en salir y enfrentarlo, ella no le temía a nada y a nadie y aun si era fuerte, siempre supo hacernos a todos pasar un muy buen rato y hacernos felices… algún día me gustaría ser como ella.

\- Umm… pues ciertamente se escucha como una poni increíble… pero dime ¿Qué te detiene de ser como ella?

\- Es… es que… - Note al potrillo al borde de las lagrimas - Es que no soy para nada como ella… to- todo me da miedo, soy un raquítico pegaso que apenas sabe volar y… y no soy bueno para nada más que seleccionar las manzanas para la cosecha de cidra… no soy bueno en ningún deporte, no me va bien con mis clases y… y…

\- "Creo que ya se a donde va esto." Dime Storm, ¿Te molestan en tu escuela? ¿Tus compañeros se burlan de ti o peor?

Y al parecer di en el clavo, ya que el pequeñín dio un pequeño chillido casi ahogado - ¿Co- Como lo supo?

\- Eso no es muy importante… dime, ¿Qué tanto te molestan?

\- Snif… mu- mucho… snif… - El potrillo ahora sí que había comenzado a llorar - Si- Siempre me molestan diciéndome que soy un inútil y que no hago nada bien. Cu- Cuando intento jugar con otros siempre termino siendo humillado y todos terminan burlándose de mí.

\- Dime Storm, ¿Tus padres saben de esto?

\- N- No… snif… si- siempre me amenazan con golpearme si… snif… si lo hago y… y no quiero que me golpeen más.

\- Agg… "Supongo que las basuras desde pequeños lo somos ¿Eh?" Storm… mi concejo pequeño es que hables de esto con tus padres. Créeme pequeño, los padres sabemos lidiar con este tipo de cosas y te aseguro que por hacerlo no vas a salir más golpeado… además, quieres ser fuerte y valiente como tu bisabuela Rainbow ¿Cierto? Eso pequeño es fácil de lograr… ¿Crees que ella nació siendo así? - El potro un poco temeroso asintió - Je… para nada Storm, nadie nace siéndolo, solo nos hacemos así en el camino de nuestras vidas, ¿Y adivina qué? Ya tu diste el primer paso para serlo, para volverte un poni fuerte y valiente.

\- Snif… ¿E- En verdad? ¿Cu- Cual?

\- El reconocer tus debilidades y no conformarte con ellas. Todos tenemos debilidades Storm, pero es de valientes el reconocerlas y es de fuertes el intentar superarlas.

\- ¿Es… es usted alguien fuerte señor Ghost?

\- Bueno, algo… soy fuerte, pero es un tipo de fortaleza diferente al de tu bisabuela… pero antes créeme que era muy débil. Tanto, que tarde años de mi vida en reconocerlo y poder volverme un poni muy fuerte… mira Storm, sé que a veces las cosas pueden dar mucho miedo, pero créeme que siempre es lo mejor que por más aterrados que estemos, enfrentemos estas cosas. Ante ti pequeño tienes dos opciones, dejar que el miedo te paralice y callar esto por el resto de tu vida, o enfrentarlo hablando con tus padres y desde ese punto, comenzar tu senda para fortalecerte. Solo eres tu quien puede escoger entre estas pequeño.

El pequeñín sorbio limpiando sus lágrimas, y un momento después mi cuello termino siendo abrazado por los cascos del potrillo - Snif… mu- muchas gracias señor Ghost… y… y espero que Aria se mejore.

\- No es nada pequeño, y también espero lo mismo.

Bueno… seguía ciertamente opinando que nada podía ser más radiante que la sonrisa de un potrillo cuando estos la daban por felicidad.

No me tomo mucho más el encontrar una ventana y al estar aun en la primera planta, solo la abrí, salí por esta y la volví a cerrar. Al momento de salir mire al potrillo y el me indico una dirección así que la seguí adentrándome en el pueblo.

Al parecer las noches en Ponyville no tendían a ser muy movidas, ya que solo vi a algunos ponis merodeado ya fueran borrachos, o con sus parejas en una cita o algo.

\- 0.0 Ha- Hay Celestia.

\- ¿Huh? ¿Pasa al Storm?

El potro me miro algo nervioso - N- No se ofenda señor Ghost, pe- pero no sé si dan más miedo sus ojos en la oscuridad o su apariencia en general.

\- Ah eso… je, ¬u¬ descuida, no es una ofensa real cuando te lo dicen cada vez que te ven… a propósito, ¿Qué puedes contarme de la princesa?

\- 0.o ¿De la tía Twi?

\- Aja, sinceramente ya tenia una imagen de ella en mi mente, pero cuando vi las fotos y según lo que me contaste antes, me parece que la princesa no siempre ha sido de la forma que es.

\- Am, bueno… 0.o es un poco difícil decirlo, pero una vez le pregunte a mi papa por el cambio de la tía, y el me dijo que era porque estaba muy triste por perder a mi bisabuela y a todas sus amigas. Papa me dijo que solo había que darle tiempo para que volviera a ser la poni que era antes.

\- ¿Hace cuánto que fallecieron ellas?

\- Agg… - El potrillo suspiro un poco triste - todas todas fue hace 5 años. Pero la primera en fallecer fue la abuela Pinkie hace 9 años, le siguió la abuela Applejack hace 7, la abuela Rarity hace 6 y mi abuela Rainbow y Fluttershy hace 5 años… aún hay muchos en Ponyville que las extrañan, pero supongo que nadie lo hace como la tía Twilight. Aun mi abuela que era su hija a estado últimamente mucho más contenta que la tía… 0u0 es por eso que a menudo los chicos yo vamos al castillo para jugar con ella e intentar animarla… agg… °n° pero no ha ido muy bien, y desde que últimamente ha estado super ocupada con ayudar a Aria es mucho menos lo que hemos ido para no molestarla.

\- "Así que aun a 5 años después, ella no ha podido superar su dolor ¿Eh?" Storm, ¿Qué tan importantes eran estas yeguas para ella?

\- 0-0 Pues mucho señor Ghost. Todas ellas nunca abandonaban a la tía Twilight y siempre estaban juntas para todo… comidas, fiestas, aventuras, problemas de amistad que el cutie mapa les daba… ¬-¬ millardos de problemas con creaturas del everfree e incluso contra super villanos. 0.o Además, según todos la tía Twi compartía un vinculo tan especial con ellas, que fue este lo que la volvió una princesa.

\- O_O Rayos, así que no eran solo los famosos elementos de la harmonía lo que las unía… ¿Cómo era la princesa antes cuando todas sus amigas vivían?

\- 0.o Amm… señor Ghost… ¿A- Acaso le gusta la tía Twilight? - Ok, no pude para nada mirar extrañado al potro - 0.0 E- Es que mi papa dice que si un semental se interesa mucho por una yegua, es por que le gusta y quieren ser como él y mama son.

\- Je, ya veo… 0u0 no es el tipo de gusto que estas pensando Storm. Es solo que me intriga un poco la princesa, pues aunque es una agradable yegua, desde el momento que la vi a estado rodeada por un aire muy melancólico. En un principio pensé que ella era de esa forma, pero al verla en esas fotos tuve curiosidad por saber cual era la princesa real y por qué su cambio.

\- Ha- Hay… - El potrillo miro a otro lado apenado mientras inflaba sus cachetes - Papa y sus tontos dichos… agg… en fin. 0u0 la tía Twilight también es genial, sigue siendo una poni muy inteligente y super valiente y generosa, pero antes era aún más genial. Era muy alegre, siempre estaba dispuesta a ayudar a todos y lo hacia de muy buen ánimo, la veías casi todo el tiempo en el pueblo conversando con otros y hasta bromeando con ellos. Siempre entre sus deberes de princesa, teína tiempo para jugar con nosotros y era super divertido cuando lo hacia, incluso nos llevaba a lugares super divertidísimos. 0u0 Una vez hasta nos metió a todos dentro de un comic con su magia y pudimos jugar a ser super héroes y hasta super villanos… agg… - El potrillo suspiro decaído - Pero últimamente no ha hecho nada más que estar encerrada en el castillo. Cuando no esta cumpliendo con sus tareas de princesa, entonces solo va a la biblioteca del mismo y solo se la pasa leyendo… últimamente solo sale cuando hay problemas o cuando algunos de mis tíos y tías o mis papas la invitan a comer algo.

\- Vaya, ciertamente fue un cambio radi… ¡Storm sostente!

¡Demonios! pude escuchar una hoja rasgar el aire y apenas salte a tiempo para evitar que un unicornio azul oscuro de cola y crin verdes, siendo la ultima una gruesa línea de cabellos completamente de punta, de ojos verdes y una cutie mark de una jeringa con ensangrentada paso junto a mí y pude ver la hoja de su espada pasar a solo centímetros de haberme decapitado… como agradecía que el potro hubiera obedecido y como le dije, se sostuvo fuerte de mi cuello evitando salir herido el también. Como sea, el bastardo que respiraba agitado frente a nosotros, era nadie menos que Blood, uno de los integrantes de mi antiguo grupo.

* * *

¡Yey! xD ¡El bisnieto de rainbow es un potro al que no le pega ni un pelo el nombre! ¬w¬ despues de todo no es exactamente un desastroso como su nombre debe de marcarlo... viruz viruz... -w- el cloro y el fuego son cosas del pasado, ahora se usa acidos a tal grado de concentrasion que derritan tanto las pruebas de tu 'buena obra para el mundo'... xD como el piso y hasta la casa donde estabas si te descuidas.


	10. ¡Entrégame a Aria!

Cap 10: ¡Entrégame a Aria!

Esto era en verdad malo, Blood no dijo ni una sola palabra antes de dar un corte a mi cuello que evadí para luego dar un corte ascendente a mi pecho que me hizo saltar en diagonal logrando alejarme. El unicornio comenzó a gritar mientras seguía atacándome, pero eso era lo que menos me preocupaba. Este lo había hecho abiertamente estando en medio de la plaza del pueblo donde aun si no habían muchos ponis, los habían y al estos ver tal cosa salieron corriendo mientras gritaban aterrados, cosa que podía terminar atrayendo a la guardia y por si eso no fuera suficientemente malo, tenia un aterrado potrillo gritando mientras se aferraba a mi cuello.

\- ¡Ghost Maldito Hijo De Perra, Dámela, Dame A Aria!

¿A Aria? ¿Solo por qué este bastardo quería a mi potrilla? - Tch… mierda… - Evadí un corte horizontal de la espada del unicornio antes de avanzar de golpe y girarme pateando el cuello del unicornio, el agarre mágico de la espada ceso cuando se llevo sus cascos a su cuello intentando respirar - ¡Storm Sostente, No Te Sueltes Por Nada Del Mundo!

Con el potro aun en mi lomo, el luchar contra de Blood de frente estaba descartado si quería que el potro no resultara herido, y menos podía dejarlo a un lado con Blood cerca así como así, es por eso que me gire y comencé a correr al castillo.

\- Cof cof ¡Gho- Ghost Maldito Bastardo, No Huyas Y Entrégame A Aria!

\- ¡Se- Señor Ghost Tengo Miedo, Ese Poni Nos Esta Siguiendo!

Rayos, mis orejas captaron un sonido en el aire frente a nosotros y a tiempo, mire los cristales cayendo así que salte en diagonal evadiéndolo sin parar de correr - ¡Storm Solo Sostente Fuerte Y Te Juro Que No Dejare Que Nada Malo Te Pase!

Mierda, más fácil el decirlo que el hacerlo, ya que el azulado unicornio se trasporto frente a mi y si no fuera porque me barrí de frente, nos decapitaba a ambos con su espada - ¡Hijo De Perra Muere Y Entrégame A La Maldita Potra!

\- ¡Que Te Den Por Culo Si Piensas Que Te Entregare A Aria Blood, Y Si Me Matas No Puedo Entregártela Maldito Tarado!

\- ¡No Me Importa! - Joder, un montón de cristales comenzaron a aparecer por todos lados, literalmente tuve que saltar o arrastrarme como loco mientras estos no dejaban de aparecer y ser lanzados a mi, fuese desde en frente, arriba, a nuestros lados, detrás e incluso algunos desde el suelo, pero es que estos al impactar estallaban en una esfera de electricidad pura - ¡No Me Importa Un Carajo Nada, Solo Dame A La…! Cof cof cof - Ok, los ataques pararon y pude ver como Blood escupía montones de sangre, pero luego me miro aún más enojado - ¡Solo Dame A La Puta Potra Ghost!

\- Snif, ¡Se- Señor Ghost! - Mire al potro ya llorando aterrado - ¡Po- Por favor quiero irme a mi casa!

\- ¡Aguanta un poco más Storm, es hora de que seas valiente como tu bisabuela quien no temía a nada ni a nadie!

Oh Dios, justo frente a mi se crearon un montón de espadas hechas de sangre y estas sin espera vinieron a por mí. salte la primera que iba por mis patas y di un aleteo que me elevo aún más para evadir otra antes de recoger mis alas y ladear mi cuerpo para que una pasara justo por entre mis patas, me enderece y al caer al suelo tuve que agacharme para no ser decapitado… esquive todas excepto una la cual al tener a Storm en mi lomo no pude rodar y termino clavada en mi hombro al moverme para que no le diera a Storm.

Eso si que dolió, pero igual me levante sacando la espada de la herida y al momento esta de deshizo, las demás espadas de nuevo venia a mi así que comencé de nuevo a correr.

\- O- Oh Celestia, se- señor Ghost su… su hombro esta sa- sangrando… y mucho.

\- Tch… no te preocupes por eso Storm y solo agárrate… - Seguí corriendo solo hasta que me acerque lo suficiente al casillo y solo en ese momento gire para mirar al potro - Storm, necesito que me escuches atentamente… - El potrillo asintió - En unos momentos voy a intentar volar solo un poco, cuando lo haga esa va a ser tu oportunidad para escapar. Necesito que saltes de mi lomo, vueles directo al castillo y le digas a la princesa esto, 'Ghost dice que han vuelto, por favor proteja a Aria'… ¿Crees poder hacerme ese favor Storm?

\- ¿Pe- Pero que hay de usted? Es- Esta herido y…

\- Je… - Le sonreí con una confianza no tan fundamentada - Por mi es quien menos debes de preocuparte, yo me quedare y me encargare de ese patán, así el no podrá ir por ti ni por nadie más… - Rayos, delante de mi pude notar pequeños anillos de la magia de Blood formarse en el suelo - Tch… ¡Crees Poder Hacerlo Storm?

\- ¡S- Si Señor Ghost!

\- ¡Ese Es Mi Potro, Cuando Te Diga Ya Sabes Que Hacer!

No había desviaciones las cuales tomar, así que fui de frente a los anillos y probé no equivocarme. Al acercarme a estos, condesaron energía y luego liberaron un potente estallido que sacudió las casas a nuestro alrededor. Storm de nuevo comenzó a gritar asustado mientras que yo me las arregle para avanzar entre los anillos explosivos y justo como quería, en su desespero por no poder darme Blood se transportó frente a mí.

El intento una estocada directo a mi pecho, pero me hice a un lado tomando su espada que flotaba con su magia entre mis dientes y esta vez, salte frente a el y de hecho lo use de apoyo para saltar aún más alto antes de dar unos pocos aleteos - ¡Storm Ahora!

Como quería, el potro se levantó y salto de mi lomo volando directo al castillo de la amistad, pero estábamos tratando con un unicornio. Frente al potrillo apareció una espada de sangre que intento cortarlo, pero ya habiéndolo previsto, es por eso que había tomado la espada del unicornio, pues así como esa espada de sangre apareció, esta desapareció cuando le lance y encerte la espada de hierro directo en el pecho del unicornio, así que aunque asustado, el potrillo continuo su vuelo al castillo de la princesa.

Cuando aterrice en el suelo me detuve de correr y solo gire para encarar al unicornio el cual tosía sangre por causa de la espada en su pecho - je, ahora si puedo atenderte de la manera correcta Blood.

\- Da- Dame… a… Aria.

Solo me acerque a donde se mantenía de pie el agonizante unicornio y tome la espada en su pecho con mi boca - Jamás… - Mordí fuerte la espada y luego con ella corte desde el centro de su pecho, hasta sacarla por el lado izquierdo de su cuerpo llegando incluso a cortar su corazón. El unicornio cayo en el suelo mirándome aterrado mientras su vida terminaba de escapar de su cuerpo, yo en cambio lo miraba con asco - Ya me robaron a Airis bastardo, jamás les dejare ponerle un casco a Aria.

La vida se le escapo al unicornio y cuando su cabeza cayo al suelo, entes solté la espada y comencé a caminar al castillo, pero no di tres pasos antes que notara algo… el latir de un corazón, y no era el mío, ni tampoco el de un poni a nuestro alrededor. Cerré mis ojos y me concentré en mis oídos, pero no podía creer la dirección de la que estos provenían… detrás.

Voltee detrás y en verdad no pude creerle a mis ojos, pues el unicornio al que le acababa de separar en dos su corazón se estaba levantando y ante mis ojos, cada herida ganada estaba cerrándose y este comenzó a gritar mientras que alargadas y serpenteantes luces rojas comenzaban a rodearlo.

\- Po- Por Dios… ¿Solo que fue lo que se hicieron a si mismos ustedes cinco Blood? ¿Acaso tan siquiera siguen siendo ponis?

El unicornio paro de gritar solo cuando sus heridas cerraron y noté algo más que raro, pues sus ojos eran completamente negros y en su boca pude notar aserrados dientes llenando ambas hileras.

La sangre que salió del cuerpo de Blood se levanto del suelo donde había caído formando demasiadas pequeñas esferas y fueron estas esferas lo que este me lanzo. Logre esquivar todas, pero hubo una que choco en un poste de luz cerca de donde estaba y solo una gota de esta me salpico en mi piel, eso fue suficiente para hacerme gritar por que la carne donde esta me cayo termino siendo podrida y cayendo de mi cuerpo.

No pude ni respirar bien cuando Blood ya estaba frente a mí con su casco listo para golpear mi rostro, pero me baje a tiempo para evadir y más bien fui yo quien golpeo su rostro pero el unicornio ni lo sintió y más bien intento aplastar mi cabeza contra el suelo, apenas si lo evite y en verdad me sorprendió el ver el suelo romperse formando un pequeño cráter donde impacto su casco.

Mierda, corrí tomando la espada que antes había desechado en mi boca y al tomarla noté como estaba rodeado de cristales de color rojo, estos vinieron contra mi todos a la vez así que avance de golpe antes de rodar por el suelo y gracia a Dios, los cristales pasaron sobre mi enterrándose todos donde antes estuve.

Ni me levante cuando ya Blood estaba sobre mi y este me intento pisar, pero rodé y use la espada en mi boca para cortar uno de sus cascos antes de patearlo con ambas patas alejándolo un poco. Me levante y corrí directo a él cuando una hoja de sangre apareció y el la lanzo a mí, así que rodé sobre mi hombro para esquivar y use mis cascos para saltar y patear su cara de nuevo, el unicornio volvió a solo retroceder a pesar del fuerte golpe así que me gire de golpe y esta vez corte profundamente su cuello antes de alejarme.

Mil demonios, la sangre salió de esa herida solo unos momentos antes que esta se cerrara y fue cuando note algo alarmante. La hoja de la espada que usé para cortarlo estaba oxidándose y tuve que soltarla, solo para ver como esta termino completamente oxidada antes de romperse.

Esto en verdad ya no se podía poner peor para mí, me estaba enfrentando a un unicornio el cual me triplicaba en fuerza, me igualaba en velocidad, sus heridas se regeneraban y por si fuera poco, su sangre pudría todo lo que tocara mientras que… primero, todo mi cuerpo dolía por mis anteriores heridas las cuales por el sombre esfuerzo me dolían. Segundo, no podía volar ya que mi ala no estaba del todo sanada y no podía mantenerme en el aire. Y tercero, mi habilidad para entrar en las sombras estaba descartada por el hecho que mi cuerpo no iba a aguantar la presión de entrar en ellas. Lo único a mi disposición de momento, era solo mi control sobre las sombras y no podía abusar de esto debido a la cantidad de energía que esto consumía. Lo menos que quería era que mi cuerpo no respondiera en medio de la pelea.

\- Entrégame a Aria Ghost.

\- Tch… maldición, ¿Solo por qué demonios quieres a Aria Blood? ¿Qué acaso no les basto con que debido a lo que le hicieron en el bosque ahora mi potrilla se esta convirtiendo en un monstruo?

Por alguna razón, clara fue la sorpresa del unicornio al oírme, pero este sacudió su cabeza antes de mirarme enojado - ¡No Me Importa, La Necesito Así Que Entrégamela Ghost!

\- Agg… en verdad me duele que las cosas hayan llegado a esto Blood… después de todo, hubo una época en la que en verdad los consideraba a todos como parte de mi familia… pero veo que el sentimiento no era mutuo… - Mire ya en verdad arto al unicornio - Voy a matarte Blood. No me importa cuanto puedas regenerar tu cuerpo… - Era suficiente, le di rienda suelta a mi odio y por ello, las sombras a nuestro alrededor comenzaron a agitarse respondiendo a este - Voy a acerté pedazos las veces que sean necesarias hasta que ya no lo puedas hacer Blood.

\- ¡Eso Lo Veremos!

El unicornio encendió su cuerno y un momento después, un domo hecho de cristales me rodeaba. Corrí directo a donde escuche estaba moviéndose el unicornio y cuando estos vinieron por mí, use las sombras para crear aun pared frente a mi deteniendo un grupo de los cristales y al salir del domo, tenia frente a mi al unicornio. Varias hojas de sangre aparecieron entre ambos y este las lanzo, al no tener al potro en el lomo me fue un juego de niños el evadirlas todas hasta saltar a Blood tomando su cabeza entre mis patas, cuando mis cascos tocaron el suelo gire la cabeza del unicornio hasta que un crak fue escuchado cuando su cuello se quebró, hice fuerza hasta lograr lanzar el cuerpo al aire y en el aire, este fue cortado en dos partes verticalmente cuando una hoja oscura lo alcanzo.

Ambas mitades del cuerpo cayeron al suelo desparramando su interior y permanecí solo mirando el cuerpo. Como lo pensé, a solo segundos una masa negra salió del cuerpo recogiendo cada órgano del suelo para luego intentar unir ambas mitades. Al ver la masa tomando los órganos camine hasta la mitad izquierda y de hecho machaque el corazón con mi casco, pero ni el tener su cabeza dividida y su corazón aplastado evito que la masa negra uniera ambas partes y para evitar quedamente en medio, preferí alejarme.

Cuando el cuerpo se pegó y el corazón comenzó a latir, el unicornio comenzó a gritar tomando su cabeza mientras lágrimas de sangre caían por sus ojos.

Mientras se retorcía por el dolor, toda su sangre que cayo al suelo cuando lo partí comenzó a flotar y cientos de flechas se crearon, estas se mantuvieron tras de sí solo unos segundos antes que una a una, todas comenzara a venir por mí. Las flechas venían rápido y con precisión a mi , por lo que no halle modo de acercarme a él, y lo que era peor, el gas liberado por los hierros o hasta las mismas piedras al ser bañada por la sangre de las flechas al parecer era un gas nocivo, ya que mientras más lo respiraba, más comenzaba a doler mi pecho.

Al no poder acercarme entonces recurrí a otro método. Una espina oscura salió de debajo de su axila atravesando su pecho y las flechas pararon de venir por mí, la siguiente salió por detrás de su cuello atravesando su garganta, la siguiente fue debajo de él empalándolo del abdomen y de esta en su abdomen, decenas más se crearon atravesando cada rincón de su cuerpo hasta que la cabeza se separo quedando empalada por una de las espinas. Al poco estas desaparecieron y los pedazos de carne cayeron al suelo, di un chasquido molesto cuando prontamente estos comenzaron a pegarse.

Esta vez, no fue necesario que el me atacara para que comenzara a acercarme al verlo reformarse de nuevo. Camine hasta él y pude notar la desesperación que mi presencia comenzaba a generar en el unicornio azul, pero además note algo que antes no. Un par de cuernos crecieron a los lados de la cabeza de este.

Eso me extraño bastante, pero no le di mayor importancia cuando en su desespero, Blood nos encerró a ambos en una enorme esfera hecha de su sangre y por todos lados los ataques comenzaron a lloverme. No solo estaba el detalle de las flechas, la sangre que goteaba por todos los sitios dentro del campo y además las minas mágicas que este creo para encargarse de mí, sino que allí dentro el aire toxico se acumulaba, así que si no me asesinaban los ataques del unicornio, entonces lo haría el respirar. Al igual que antes, el poder acercarme estaba descartado, así que use la sombra de su cola para que una espina lo atravesara desde el orificio de su trasero hasta salir por su pecho, pero a diferencia de antes, los hechizos de este no se cortaron, así que de esa espina atravesándolo, decenas más salieron atravesando cada órgano del unicornio pero aun si este lloraba lagrimas de sangre, y la misma no paraba de salir de su cuerpo. Cada hechizo que el realizaba se mantuvo andando.

Estaba seriamente en problemas esta vez, no sabia como rayos es que técnicamente un cadáver se las arreglaba para seguir usando su magia, pero el de hecho lo hacía. Blood aun con su corazón atravesado por una espina oscura no dejo de usar su magia y a ese punto, dudaba que cualquier cosa que le hiciera pudiera realmente afectarlo. Por unos momentos no hubiera tenido problemas en evadir, pero prolongadamente tal como ahora las cosas tendían a complicarse mientras más cansado comenzaba a sentirme.

En un ultimo intento cree una hoja oscura la cual le lance partiendo verticalmente tanto su cabeza como su cuerno, y aun eso no basto para destruir el hechizo eh inevitablemente uno de sus ataques me alcanzo. retrocedí varios pasos evitando tanto unas flechas que venían por mi pecho, como varias gotas de sangre que caían a mi izquierda evitando también ser afectado por la explosión de uno de los anillos. Pero no había forma de evitar el respirar y aunque me mantuve dando pequeñas bocanadas de aire, mucho era lo que ya había respirado.

Mis pulmones ya me ardían y me invadió un ataque de tos en medio de esa lluvia de ataques. Si no hacia nada de igual modo iba a morir, así que me arriesgue a entrar en las sombras. No supe que era peor, el morir por el gas venenoso o el morir por que la presión dentro de ellas reabrió cada herida aun no sanada que tenía. Corrí allí dentro y use las sombras de un callejón entre dos casas como puerta solo para encontrarme al salir aun dentro del campo de sangre y a Blood riendo con algo de alivio al mirar mi estado aun dentro del campo.

\- Jejeje estas… cof cof… - El azulado unicornio tosió y pude ver la sangre que salió de su boca con una negra coloración - E- Estas pedido Ghost, ya ríndete y entrégame a Aria.

Rayos, mi cuerpo entero mataba por el dolor, pero eso no evito que me parara firme sobre mis cuatro patas ante ese desgraciado - Si he de morir… entonces lo hare con la cabeza en alto al saber que jamás llegaras a mi potra Blood.

\- ¿Po- Por qué? - Ok, vi muy extrañado como el unicornio me miraba desesperado - ¿Por qué eres así? ¿Por qué tu y yo hemos sido siempre tan diferentes?

\- Je… - No pude evitar el reír por la ironía - ¿Soy aparentemente yo quien esta muriendo y eres tu quien comienza a alucinar Blood?

\- Maldita sea, a eso me refiero hijo de perra, ¡Estas a punto de morir bastardo! ¿Y aun así estas tan relajado? ¡Acaso no te importa! ¡No te importa nada tu vida hijo de perra?

\- ¬_¬ Claro que me importa pedazo de basura, de otro modo hace tiempo que me hubiera entregado a la guardia para que me cortaran la cabeza, o te hubiera dado el gusto de hacerlo a ti… ¿A qué quieres llegar Blood?

\- Si… si tu vida te importa… ¿Entonces como es que no le temes a la muerte?

\- Agg… - Suspire y admito que mire cansado a ese bastardo - Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que mantener una filosófica conversación contigo Blood… - Comencé a caminar hasta el unicornio mirándolo nada lindo - Es hora de que mueras de una maldita vez y te quedes muerto para variar.

El unicornio comenzó a gritar y me sorprendió en gran manera cuando además de los ataques anteriores, logro crear dos figuras equinas hechas de sangre cada una portando armas hechas de lo mismo. Joder, ya me era complicado sobrevivir sin la adición de esas cosas cazándome a la formula.

Intente cortarlas con hojas oscuras cuando estas se acercaban y solo las corte para que como si nada, estas siguieran acercándose a mi hasta lograr alcanzarme. Salte a un lado evitando ser empalado por la lanza del primero y tuve que crear un muro de sombras para detener la espada del segundo, además de tres flechas que venían por mí. Logre retroceder solo para ser afectado por el estallido de uno de los anillos el cual me lanzo a volar hasta el borde del campo, pero abrí mis alas para detenerme en el aire cuando vi lanzas esperándome en el borde listas para acabar conmigo.

Logre frenar, pero ni respire bien cuando el de la lanza intento azotar mi cabeza con el cuerpo de la lanza así que me agache y apenas bloquee con las sombras un golpe del casco de la otra antes de alejarme de ambas figuras.

Fue mientras me alejaba que lo note, me había quedado sin tiempo. Mis cascos ya me estaban temblando y los sentía muy pesados al igual que mis patas y además de eso, las sombras estaban comenzando a flanquear también. Justo como temía el sobre agotamiento estaba golpeándome y no duraría más de un minuto a este paso, así que decidí arriesgarlo todo.

\- ¡AAAAAAHHHHH!

Di un buen grito mientras cargue de frente al unicornio rodeándome a mi mismo de sombras que aguantaron cada ataque, el unicornio comenzó a chillar mientras más ataques impactaban las sombras y no evitaron que llegara a él. Salte sombre su lomo aterrizando en este mientras que con mis cascos comencé a asfixiarlo.

El unicornio intento soltarse, pero ni por su monstruosa fuerza logro que lo soltara - Es hora de que mueras bastardo.

Al estar sombre el abrí las sombras y estas tragaron primero al unicornio, antes que saltara fuera de su lomo evitando entrar yo antes de cerrarlas. Solo unos pocos thestral éramos capaces de entrar en ellas… no por el hecho de nacer con la habilidad para abrirlas ya que de hecho, todos podíamos hacerlo, si no porque solo pocos nacíamos con un cuerpo capaz de soportar la presión que esta ejercía sobre nosotros. Es por eso que cuando Blood fue literalmente escupido fuera de ellas, solo salió una sangrienta masa de carne y huesos completamente deforme.

Solo pude reír un poco mientras cubría mi rostro con uno de mis cascos, pues aun después de haber molido cada parte de su ser. Aun así, el campo de sangre no desapareció y por el aire venenoso ya apenas podía respirar, pues ya mis pulmones los sentía desechos.

Muy pronto el unicornio se volvió a reformar y esta vez me lleve una sorpresa cuando el comenzó a gritar tomando su mandíbula. Esta ante mis ojos comenzó a romperse separándose en dos pasando a ser iguales a la de la bestia de esa vez.

Reía, solo por el hecho de que ya no daba para más, y ese bastardo de hecho comenzó a correr a mi mientras gritaba. Quise hacerme a un lado, pero como temía mis patas me fallaron y terminé cayendo exhausto. Blood me pateo con tan bestial fuerza que cada hueso de mi cuerpo resintió, pero fue el mismo quien me detuvo al crear una pared de su sangre que me hizo gritar al sentir mi piel pudrirse. Tenia ya al unicornio encima y el abrió esa aterradora boca, antes que me mordiera el cuello logra atravesar uno de mis cascos siendo esto lo que el mordió varias veces ya que una y otra vez, el intento morder mi cuello y en cada ocasión fue mi casco lo que me salvo.

Lo patee varias veces intentando alejarlo, pero no fue hasta que le patee los huevos que este me soltó retrocediendo mientras los sostenía… monstruo regenerativo o no, no había nada que pudiera resistir ante eso.

Si… se viera como se viera estaba más que jodido y lo sabía, sabía que no iba a poder matar al bastardo y dudaba poder escapar, pero aun si sabia que moriría. No pensaba resignarme a ella, pensaba luchar hasta que la muerte me abrazara por doloroso que fuera.

\- Cof cof… jeje… ma- maldito monstruo… si quieres mi vida tendrás que esforzarte mucho más.

0.o ok, que yo sepa los ponis teníamos solo un par de parpados, pero este bastardo pestaño y pude ver sus parpados abrirse y otra capa trasparente más también hacerlo solo que en horizontal. En fin, el comenzó a gritar cargando contra mi con su boca abierta cuando paso algo inesperado. Este comenzó a gritar tomando su cuerno y para mi entera sorpresa, la sangre que nos rodeaba comenzó a detenerse al solidificarse y por pedazos esta comenzó a caer al suelo. Uno de los pedazos iba a aplastarme eh intente moverme, pero mis patas no me dieron más que para sentarme. Pensé que iba a doler cuando este me diera, pero un lila rayo lo hizo pedazos justo a tiempo.

\- ¡Ghost Aguanta!

* * *

xD y sipi, la pegaste viruz, abri una carniceria con este cap, 0u0 ¿cuantos kilos de carne se lleva viejo amigo?


	11. ¿Acaso a esto se resume todo?

Cap 11: ¿Acaso a esto se resume todo?

\- ¡Ghost Aguanta!

Solo unos segundos después, la princesa aterrizo frente a mí y nos rodeó a ambos con un escudo que aparto todo el gas toxico… creo que en mi vida me alegre tanto como ese día de ver a otro poni.

Cuando la princesa aterrizo y miro a Blood, por la sola sorpresa de mirar al unicornio ella termino desplegando sus alas - ¿Pero qué rayos le paso a ese poni?

\- No… cof… no lo sé princesa… y aunque me alegra verla… - Lo admito, la mire un poco molesto - ¿Qué rayos se supone que hace aquí? Se supone que se quedaría cuidando de Aria.

\- ¬_¬ Hey, ustedes dos al parecer estuvieron armándola en grande por todo el pueblo ¿Sabes? La guardia se estaba movilizando y para salvar tu trasero, tuve que salir y ordenarle a West que evacuara mientras yo me encargaba de esto. No te preocupes por Aria, Spike esta cuidando tanto de ella como de Storm… y más importante, 0.o ¿Estás bien?

\- Cof… cof… - Bueno, ¬.¬ esa en verdad fue una pregunta tonta de su parte, después de todo la sangre no dejaba de salir aun de mi boca en ese momento - ¿S- Si le dijera que si… me creería?

\- Pues la verdad no.

\- ¡Maldición Entrégame A Aria! - Blood literalmente cargo contra el escudo comenzando a embestirlo con todo su cuerpo - ¡Denme a Aria! ¡Denme A Aria! ¡DENME A ARIA!

\- ¿A Aria? - La princesa me miro muy dudosa - ¿Solo para que quiere este a Aria? ¿Y por que se comporta tan raro? Parece más un perro rabioso acatando de esa forma.

\- N- No tengo idea… ¿Qu- Que hará princesa? ¿Lo enfrentara?

La princesa me miro un momento, antes de tragar hondo y mirar a Blood - ¿Contra qué me enfrento Ghost? No creo que sea algo normal si logro dejarte en tal estado.

\- Agg… Bloody Stinger… miembro de 'Himno de los caídos'… a- anteriormente trabajaba como médico de combate especializándose en ataques de rango. F- Fue uno de los cinco que participaron en lo que sea que le hicieron a Aria, luego de esto gano una fuerza y velocidad sobrenaturales… cof… a- además de habilidades como una regeneración instantánea y su sangre pudre cualquier cosa que toque. Lo asesine cinco veces, siendo tres de estas despedazamientos sin dejar más que carne… y aun así está frente a usted.

\- O_O ¿L- Lo despedazaste tres veces? O- Oh celestia.

\- Di- Dígame princesa… ¿Alguna vez a asesinado a alguien?

La princesa ignorando a Blood quien comenzó a lanzar cristales de sangre al escudo, solo me miro muy seria - ¿A qué viene esa pregunta Ghost?

\- Po- Porque si nunca lo ha hecho, entonces me temo que esta no es su lucha princesa… - Tuve que hacer un buen esfuerzo en levantarme a tres patas y pesado camine a un lado de la princesa - Cof… s- se enfrenta a alguien que no dudara en matarla si tiene la oportunidad y además este es imposible de contener. intente esposarlo o algo y solo arrancara el miembro esposado y usara su sangre para intentar asesinarla… e- equestria es… u- una tierra de paz princesa, pero ni él ni yo somos de aquí y me temo que no somos de los que piensan en flores y regalos. En batalla ambos solo buscamos la sangre de nuestro enemigo.

\- Agg… nunca lo he hecho Ghost, nunca he asesinado a alguien, por que nunca tuve la necesidad de hacerlo y dudo mucho que esta vez sea diferente… - La princesa con su magia me obligo de hecho a recostarme - Hiciste tu parte Ghost, ahora descansa y deja que me encargue yo.

\- Tch… tenga cuidado princesa y no se confié ni se contenga o puede lamentarlo.

\- ¬_¬ No es mi primera lucha Ghost… en fin… - La princesa volteo a mirar a Blood - Mantente a salvo tú también mientras lidio con él. Te lo dije antes Ghost, Aria te necesita.

Solo me quedo asentir y en el momento la batalla comenzó. Había oído antes de la fuerza de las alicornios, pero una cosa era oír de ella y otra muy distinta era verla en poni, pues la princesa Twilight sin necesidad de atacar, demostró su poder al de hecho hablar casualmente conmigo mientras su escudo aguantaba la lluvia de ataques del unicornio sin aparente esfuerzo cuando antes, yo mismo aun si hubiera estado en condiciones óptimas, al menos hubiera tenido que esforzarme un poco.

La princesa se tomo un respiro antes de que ocho esferas lilas se crearan a su alrededor. Solo entonces es que bajo su escudo y me sorprendí al ver como cada cristal que Blood lanzaba, era interceptado por un rayo disparado por esas esferas sin falta - Hora de ver que tanto exageraste Ghost… - Así como esas esferas disparaban para defenderla, comenzaron a disparar al unicornio el cual intento defenderse con una barrera, pero de nada valió ante la princesa, pues de solo verla, de su cuerno lanzo un pequeño rayo de color rojo que destrozo la barrera como si esta fuera solo una frágil copa.

El unicornio sin su barrera se vio obligado a evadir mientras que creo aún más cristales para contrarrestar los ataques de ella, pero eventualmente fue superado por la princesa quien previendo su velocidad, con sus disparos lo guio a donde al parecer preparo una trampa mágica, pues cuando el unicornio paso sobre ella, esta se activó apareciendo un anillo lila en el suelo que retuvo al unicornio. Cada ataque de la princesa comenzó a atravesar el cuerpo del azulado unicornio haciéndolo gritar mientras agujeros de lado a lado aparecía en su cuerpo. La princesa lo único que evito fueron solo su cabeza y corazón, pero el resto de Blood cayó al suelo siendo un colador… pero tal como le dije, aun la magia alicornio siento tan especial como se rumoreaba, no fue suficiente para evitar que ese bastardo se regenerara frente a una sorprendida princesa.

\- O_O Oh por… pensé que lo decías exagerando, pero veo que no.

\- Claro que no princesa, corte su cabeza y plaste su corazón e igual se mueve, cortarlo o machacarlo no sirve de nada.

\- Agg… - La princesa suspiro y pude notar sus dudas crecer - Entonces probemos con otra cosa.

Blood rápidamente se levanto y dio un chasquido molesto antes de transportarse frente a la princesa e intentar patearla, pero ella logro por poco esquivar y unos segundos después cuatro anillos recorrieron las patas y cascos de la princesa. Blood intento golpearla y aun con su monstruosa fuerza fue bloqueado por ella con uno de sus cascos. Al golpe le siguió un rápido giro para una patada a su cabeza y a la vez note una espada de sangre acercarse por detrás a ella. Mierda, la princesa bloqueo la patada, pero no se dio cuenta de la espada por lo que me moví rápido para cubrirla y fueron mis cascos los que recibieron el corte… dolió demasiado. La espada de por si corto hasta la mitad de mis cascos y la sangre comenzó a pudrir mi carne.

\- ¡AAAAAHHHH Maldita Sea Le Dije Que Esto No Era Un Juego Mierda!

\- ¡Ghost! - La princesa de inmediato nos rodeo de nuevo con una barrera y se apresuro a revisar mi herida, no pudo evitar la sorpresa al ver como poco a poco la carne de mis cascos ennegrecía y pedazos de la carne caían - Oh celestia, ¡Aguanta Ghost!

El cuerno de la princesa casi que deslumbro por un momento, pero note sin necesidad de abrir mis ojos como mis heridas en general comenzaban a doler menos y al ver mis cascos, la podredumbre se detuvo… como sea, igual mire enojado a la misma - ¡Que mierda pretende al bajarse a usted misma al nivel de ese bastardo maldita sea! ¡Acaso cree que es divertido? ¡Si esa espada la alcanzaba hubiera cortado su columna y puede considerarse muerta! ¡Aquí No Solo Están En Juego Nuestras Vidas Alicornio Descerebrada, Si Usted Muere Entonces Blood Ira A Por Aria Y Luego Matara A Cada Poni De Este Pueblo Para Eliminar A Los Testigos! ¡No Se Que Mierda Intenta Probar, Pero Déjese De Estupideces Y Aplástelo De Una Vez O Apártese Y Yo Lo Hare Gustoso Así Se Me Vaya La Vida En Ello!

La princesa me miro en verdad sorprendida, pero me dio igual - No estamos en un show de talentos princesa, estamos en una batalla a muerte y los descuidos son pagados con la sangre sea del uno o del otro… y no tengo ganas que a mi lista de crímenes agreguen su muerte.

\- L- Lo siento Ghost… - La princesa me miro decaída - N- No volverá a pasar.

Demonios, aun si el dolor bajaba, ya el debilitamiento por la fatiga y la perdida de sangre ya se estaban comenzado a hacer presentes. Solo me mantenía a mi miso por fuerza de voluntad ya - Ma- Más le vale… por que ya no creo poder moverme para salvarla. Use esa fuerza que aplasto a tantos villanos y destroce a Blood princesa.

Ella asintió y se levantó encarando al unicornio el cual uso su cabeza y al saber que esa barrera estaba fuera de su liga, solo se quedo esperando por la princesa y guardando sus fuerzas.

\- Je… - El unicornio sonrió confiado - ¿En verdad piensas depender de esa poni para salvar tu trasero Ghost? ¿Tan bajo caíste como para depender de una novata sentimentalista?

\- Blood, en verdad eres estúpido si no reconoces a esa poni… - Le sonreí confiado - ¿Te suena el nombre Twilight Sparkle Blood? - Al parecer el unicornio apenas entendió quien era la poni frente a él, y como esperaba la confianza de antes se esfumo de el - Es apodada como al salvadora de equestria, y creo que sea por una buena razón.

\- Agg… es por todos en Ponyville, es por todos en Ponyville, es por to… - La princesa comenzó a repetir esto y luego probé no equivocarme, pues ella solo piso fuerte con uno de sus cascos y Blood fue encerrado en una burbuja lila con dos pequeños anillos en su superficie. El unicornio le disparo y hasta intento transportarse, pero de nada le sirvió y muy pronto estos anillos comenzaron a girar dentro de la burbuja ganando cada vez más velocidad, hasta que un rayo de buen tamaño fue disparado de cada uno y cada uno comenzó a cortar en pedazos a Blood mientras no paraban de girar dentro de la misma. Por este ataque Blood fue picado en trocitos y pude notar a la princesa palidecer por su acto, después de todo, no era agradable a los ojos de un primerizo como ella el ver tal cosa… y menos lo era el ser el responsable de ello.

\- No lance su estomago princesa, pues esto no ha acabado.

Casi horrorizada, ella miro como ese negro liquido volvió a unir a Blood y esta vez ella grito lanzando de su cuerno una blanca esfera que fue a donde Blood se reamaba. Al esta llegar, un blanco anillo se manifestó en el suelo alrededor del casi completamente armado unicornio y del centro del anillo, un pilar de fuego se alzo al cielo quemado todo dentro del anillo. Pude ver la figura del unicornio gritar mientras se agarraba su cabeza hasta que al final esta se deshizo al ser consumida por las llamas.

Cuando la princesa ceso su ataque, solo cenizas quedaban del unicornio repartidas por el suelo y una y otra vez la princesa se repetía a si misma el por qué lo hizo. Rayos, me había alegrado en verdad por un momento, pero tanto ella como yo fuimos atraídos por un movimiento entre las cenizas y no pude dar crédito a mis ojos cuando vi como poco a poco de las cenizas, el unicornio se reformaba.

\- Tienes que estarme jodiendo.

\- N- No pude ser… - La princesa seco sus lagrimas mirando casi en shock a este - ¿N- Ni siquiera incinerarlo funciona?

El unicornio termino de reformarse… pero fue cuando lo note. Cada vez que este era asesinado volvía, pero mutaba. Cuando lo vimos su piel estaba comenzando a pudrirse y aun su cutie mark había sido consumida por la podredumbre. Los restos de lo que tenia que ser una jeringa llena de sangre, ahora un raro pentagrama con runas era lo que comenzaba a verse.

\- ¡Princesa Siga Descuartizándolo, Cada Muerte Afecta De Manera Negativa Su Cuerpo! ¡Si Continúa Matándolo En Algún Momento Ya No Tendrá Nada Que Regenerar!

\- Ti- Tienes que estar bromeando Ghost… de- debe de…

Seis clones de sangre aparecieron alrededor de la princesa y cada uno de ellos se lanzaron sobre ella. La princesa se rodeó a si misma con su barrera recibiéndolos y esta vez notamos algo muy malo. La sangre del unicornio ahora era capaz de pudrir aun la magia y por ello, el escudo estaba siendo consumido por la sangre. La princesa hizo expandir de golpe el escudo alejando toda la sangre y Blood ya estaba frente a ella listo para morderla. Ella rodo a tiempo lejos de el y en ese momento varias cadenas ataron el cuerpo del unicornio. Tal como le dije que pasaría, Blood uso su magia para hacer cortes por todo su cuerpo y las cadenas estaban cediendo cuando la princesa lo encerró en una burbuja de agua y la congelo… pero de nada sirvió. La sangre del unicornio se comía el hielo y Blood estaba liberándose poco a poco. En un intento desesperado ella lanzo una hoja filosa de su magia que corto el cuerno del unicornio, pero su sangre no estaba hechizada, esta al parecer era de esa forma.

La princesa intento varias formas más para retener a Blood. Convertirlo en objetos inanimados, sellos restrictivos e incluso intento desterrarlo, pero cada hechizo que usaba terminaba fracasando por la sangre maldita del unicornio.

La princesa termino mirando al encadenado unicornio ya caso librándose de estas. Miro las homicidas intenciones de este y no pudo contener más sus lágrimas. Mirando a él, estas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos - ¿A- Acaso a esto se resume todo? ¿En… en verdad tengo que volverme una asesina? ¿S- Se supone que tengo que disfrutar de asesinar a este poni una y otra y otra vez?

\- Tch… "Maldición, sabia que esto iba a ser demasiado para ella al final…" Agg…princesa… - La llame y ella volteo a mirarme aun derramando lagrimas - Es suficiente - Hice un esfuerzo en levantarme y caminé al frente de ella encarando al casi libre unicornio - ya hizo su parte al darme algo de tiempo para recuperar fuerzas, puede dejarme esto a…

La princesa solo me dio un pequeño empujón, pero solo eso fue lo que necesito para que terminara cayendo de lado al suelo, pues cuando intente equilibrarme con uno de mis cascos, la herida en ellos dolió al punto que robo mis fuerzas y caí.

La princesa me sonrió muy decaída antes de ponerse frente a mi - Ya tú no puedes más Ghost, eres un poni como cualquiera y ya estas en tus limites… tengo… tengo que ser yo quien continúe esto.

\- Agg… - Solo pude acostarme sobre mi lomo mirando a la sonriente noche sobre nosotros - No es, ni será una asesina princesa. Un asesino es alguien quien arrebata una vida de algún ser, y no importa cuanto lo destroce. La vida de Blood no se ha ido… y usted no es una sádica, pues no disfruta del sufrimiento ajeno. Lo que hará, lo hará solo por necesidad, no por placer.

\- Snif… gra- gracias Ghost por intentar animarme… pero se cuál es la realidad de lo que hare.

Blood se soltó y vino por nosotros, pero no dio dos pasos cuando del cuerno de la princesa salió un pequeño rayo, pero en solo medio segundo este atravesó el corazón del unicornio deteniéndolo… Una barrera lo rodeo y la tortura comenzó. No solo fue para Blood quien una y otra vez era despedazado, si no más que todo para la princesa quien solo lloraba cada vez más mientras una, y otra, y otra vez, tuvo que despedazar al unicornio llegando al punto que tuvo que vomitar al no poder contener más su propio asco por lo que hacía, luego no quiso ni verlo más. El hechizo que usaba para despedazarlo seguía andando, pero ella se había volteado para no mirar lo que hacía y tapo sus oídos para no escuchar los gritos y suplicas del unicornio por piedad.

Fue después de mucho, después de aproximadamente media hora desde que la princesa había comenzado, que me levante, fui hasta ella y la abrace haciendo que cesara su hechizo - Es suficiente princesa… - La abrace un poco más fuerte, cubriéndola incluso con mis alas - Ya puede parar… ya todo a acabado.

Se que era atrevido de mi parte hacer tal cosa teniendo en cuenta su título… pero en esos momentos, ante mi no estaba una asesina a sangre fría, o una princesa toda poderosa. Ante mi solo estaba una yegua quien lloraba sin poder parar por el arrepentimiento de sus propias acciones y desesperadamente necesitaba de alguien que le trajera algo de confort. Así que no dude en hacerlo y cuando lo hice, ella me abrazo fuertemente comenzando a llorar para desahogar todo su dolor.

La deje desahogarse tanto como ella lo necesito, pues luego de su ataque del unicornio solo quedaba un cuerpo seco que aunque vivo, no se movía y no hacia más que solo permanecer acostado sobre su lomo mirando a la estrellada noche que mi señora Luna nos regalaba.

\- Snif… - La princesa sorbio aun con si cabeza hundida en mi pecho, y pude sentir apretarla aún más contra este - ¿Cómo… como es que puedes hacer este tipo de cosas Ghost? ¿Cómo… snif… como es que puedes cegar una vida y continuar viviendo como si nada?

\- Agg… cuando se es una basura de mi tipo, las cosas como las vidas de otros pueden llegar a importar nada. En esos tiempos para mi el arrebatar una vida, no pesaba más que el levantarme cuando el sol aun brillaba. Para seres como lo era yo antes princesa, el hacer este tipo de cosas era algo grato y disfrutábamos del miedo y de todo el dolor que ocasionábamos a nuestras víctimas. Pero sea como sea, usted no tiene por qué cargar con este peso, pues usted no ha segado vida alguna.

\- Gho- Ghost… snif… a- aun si no lo considerabas como…

\- Mis creencias o el que considero a Blood no tienen cabida aquí princesa. Usted no ha cometido este pecado aún.

La princesa en ese momento saco su cabeza de mi pecho y me miro en verdad sorprendida - Pe- Pero… m- me detuviste… ¿No?

\- Así es, la detuve ahora que Blood aún vive… por que aun no lo voy a dejar irse así nada más.

La princesa me soltó y se volteo a mirar en la más pura sorpresa al unicornio quien aún se mantenía mirando al cielo. Al verlo ella no pudo contener su sorpresa, ya que noto su pecho moverse al este respirar.


	12. ¿Por qué?

Cap 12: ¿Por qué?

Cuando la princesa me soltó, camine hasta donde se mantenía el unicornio y me senté a su lado mirándolo. Blood solo suspiro al verme y no despego su vista del cielo - A esto se resume todo… ¿No es así?

\- Hagas lo que hagas, sabes que te morirás Blood, pero aun puedes elegir como irte. Como una completa basura la cual, en su vida no hizo más que satisfacer sus propios deseos a costa de cualquier cosa, un completo desperdicio desde el principio hasta el final de su vida… o puedes tan siquiera redimirte un poco. Entre tanto mal que hemos causado, aun puedes hacer una obra final que podría traer un poco de paz a tu alma en el momento de tu partida de este mundo.

\- Je… hablas como si fueras un santo Ghost. Pero ambos sabemos la realidad.

\- Nunca me he considerado tan siquiera un poni decente, mucho menos un santo. Desde que nos conocimos aun tu título de basura y desperdicio, no haría honor a mi forma de ser. Soy un monstruo y un demonio en la piel de un poni, eso lo sé sin necesidad de que me lo recuerden.

\- Jeje… - el unicornio río cansado, a la vez que tapaba su rostro con sus cascos - Dime Ghost… en vida, ¿Un monstruoso ser como tu hizo algo como lo que me pides? ¿Alguna vez haz hecho algo que redima todo el mal que has causado?

\- … … … Agg… - No me quedo más que suspirar mirando también a la sonriente noche sobre nosotros - Lo intento Blood. Desde que dejé himno de los caídos con Airis, ella me enseñó muchas facetas de la vida que antes desconocía… je… - No pude evitar el reír un poco - inconscientemente Airis, una tierna poni quien sintió algo más que miedo por este demonio. Poco a poco le fue enseñando las dulzuras de la vida… y al hacer tal cosa, le enseño también sin desearlo el peso de todos los pecados que cargaba sobre su lomo. En verdad lo intento Blood, intento redimir tanto mal que he causado, pero es simplemente demasiado para compensar. Ni el salvar el mundo como esos tarados de las películas creo que bastaría para lograr tal cosa.

\- Airis ¿Eh? Esa era en verdad una poni como ninguna otra ciertamente - El unicornio sonrió un poco - Ja, solo ella es capaz de ver algo lindo en un bicho feo como ti Ghost… - El unicornio destapo su rostro y me miro en verdad serio - ¿Lo valió Ghost? ¿Valió la pena el haberla conocido o te arrepientes de ello?

Me quedé mirando al unicornio y pude notarlo, él iba muy enserio con esas preguntas. Puede en verdad notar su desesperación por obtener respuestas de mi parte.

\- Lo valió Blood… el tiempo que pase con Airis no lo cambiaria ni por que me ofrecieras la vida eterna. Solo camino a mi lado por ocho años, pero fueron los años más gratos que he vivido. Solo… solo tengo un arrepentimiento Blood… y… y es el no haber podido estar con ella cuando más me necesito… - Tuve cerrara mis ojos. No quería llorar, y menos frente a Blood… pero el dolor de mi corazón superaba por mucho al de mi cuerpo - El… el haber caído en tan estúpido truco y por ello dejar morir a Airis a cascos de nadie menos que mis antiguos hermanos, es algo de lo que me arrepentiré toda mi vida Blood.

\- ¿Tan grato es el amor Ghost? ¿Tanto puede llenar?

\- Lo es Blood… es por ello que te dije que lo buscaras antes de todo esto.

\- Agg… - El unicornio volvió a tapar su rostro, pero note las negras lagrimas filtrarse de sus cascos - Cu- Cuanto lo siento Ghost. Nunca quise que las cosas llegaran a esto… pero fui un cobarde. Todos quisieron hacer esto y no di mi voz para detener esta locura por cobarde, pero jamás pensé que en verdad llegarían tan lejos. Cuando fuimos por Aria que Airis la defendió, sinceramente pensé que, por respeto a ti, al menos solo la golpearían hasta noquearla. Pero Airis no cedió y los demás solo se emocionaban más por ello. Debí… debí de entrar yo mismo y noquear a Airis para salvarla… pero no lo hice y por mi causa, ya ella no está a tu lado como se supone que debía de ser.

Cada gramo de mi ser en ese momento solo me rogaba que matara a ese bastardo, pero me aguante - ¿Por qué lo hicieron Blood? ¿Solo que en este mundo los motivo para llegar a traicionarme de este forma?

El unicornio ni pudo mirarme. Solo volteo su rostro lejos de mí y lo mantuvo cubierto - Por… por poder.

Maldición, de escucharlo no pude aguantar mas mi ira y lo agarre levantándolo por el cuello con mis cascos aun si el dolor de ello era enloquecedor, pero no lo era más que la ira que sentía en el momento - ¿Por poder? ¡Solo Por Esa Mierda Se Atrevieron A Hacerme Tal Cosa Blood? ¿Se Atrevieron A Asesinar A Mi Airis Y A Maldecir A Mi Propia Hija Solo Por Algo De Lo Que Ya Gozaban? ¡Himno De Los Caídos Ya Es La Banda Más Peligrosa De La Actualidad, No Hay Un Maldito Reino Que No Tiemble Al Escuchar Nuestro Cantico, No Hay Un Poni Que Se Haya Encontrado Con Nosotros Que No Sufra De Pesadillas Por Nuestros Actos! ¿Y Eso No Les Basto Malditos Hijos De Perra?

El unicornio me agarro de mis cascos y sufrió para poder hablar - N- No lo… entiendes… Gho- Ghost.

Mierda, tuve que usar cada grado de voluntad de la que disponía para soltarlo y al hacerlo el unicornio cayo al suelo tomando su cuello con sus cascos, pero yo me quede sobre mis patas traseras mirándolo como la basura que era ahora a mis ojos - explícate Blood.

\- Cof cof… - El unicornio dio unos pocos tosidos más antes de levantar su cabeza y mirarme. Por alguna razón, eso le hizo gracia - Di- Diablos, creo que entiendo ahora lo que tus victimas sentían cuando te miraban antes que los asesinaras. Tienes en verdad la apariencia de un demonio desde este Angulo… Ghost… - El unicornio me miro y esa risa se esfumo de el - Himno de los caídos 'Fue' el nombre más temido… solo mientras tu nos liderabas. Pensábamos que sin ti como líder no iba a ser mucha la diferencia. Después de todo, Wrath también era un poni brillante y extremadamente fuerte, pero nos equivocamos. Wrath jamás pudo ser un reemplazo adecuado para ti. De hecho, ninguno lo era. A pesar que nos instruiste y demás, con el tiempo nos dimos cuenta de la realidad. Sin ti, Himno de los caídos no era más que una pada de inadaptados con algo de fuerza, pero no la suficiente. Los robos se hicieron mucho más duros, el defender nuestro territorio se hizo una tarea casi imposible y por si fuera poco, los ataque de la guardia y otras bandas aumentaron cuando nuestro debilitamiento salió a luz.

\- "Así que por eso la princesa se refirió a ellos como uno de los más peligrosos. No como el grupo más peligroso."

\- Hicimos de todo para cubrir tu hueco Ghost. Intentamos con fortalecernos individualmente, crear mejores estrategias e incluso recurrimos a aumentar nuestro número, pero nada provo ser suficiente. Mejoramos, pero no volvimos a ser los peores.

\- ¿Qué tiene que ver todo esto con que buscaran a Aria Blood?

\- Agg… nuestra debilidad lo cambio todo Ghost. Todos nos llenamos de miedo y buscábamos el como superarnos… el como reemplazarte y hasta superarte. Fue Wrath el que dio con una forma de hacerlo… agg… - El unicornio suspiro pesado mirando su seco cuerpo - Un ritual de convocación oscuro. El hechizo básicamente llamaba a una entidad demoniaca y establecía un pacto con este, este nos dotaba de fuerza y habilidades sobre naturales como al tuya a cambio de nuestras vidas básicamente.

\- ¿Te das cuenta de lo malditamente estúpido que se escucha eso Blood?

\- En su momento no lo hizo Ghost. En su momento aun yo pensé en ello como el santo grial de las leyendas, y más aun por la idea de Wrath. Así como encontró este hechizo, lo modifico para que a ninguno nos afectara de manera negativa. Solo había que agregar un peón sacrificable al hechizo a el cual se suponía que todos desviaríamos la maldición de esta entidad. De esa forma nos dotaría de poder y solo el peón será quien sufriría la parte negativa del pacto.

No pude aguantarlo más, patee a ese bastardo en la cabeza y al caer al suelo lo pise - ¡Y Sabiendo Esta Mierda Aun Así No Los Detuviste Cuando Eligieron A Mi Hija Parasito De Mierda! - Volví a pisar su cabeza y esta vez Blood grito ya que pude escuchar el crujir de su hueso craneal - ¿Con Que Cara Vienes A Mi Mostrando Tan Patético Arrepentimiento Cuando Pudiendo Haber Elegido A Cualquier Otro, Eligieron A Mi Aria Bastardo?

Estaba por darle otro pisotón cuando alguien coloco un casco en mi lomo y al voltear vi a la princesa mirándome en verdad decaída - Ghost… para. Vas a matarlo de seguir así.

Di un chasquido más allá de la palabra molesto antes de quitar mi casco de la cabeza de Blood. Este se tomo un momento antes de sentarse sobando su cabeza y miro a la princesa - Gra- Gracias.

\- ¡Por Qué Aria Blood! ¡Por Qué De Todos Mi Aria!

\- Agg… - Blood suspiro y me miro en verdad serio - porque no podía ser un cualquiera Ghost. Tenia que ser un alma pura y noble, un alma sin una sola mancha la cual fuera una tentación para esa entidad… pero sobre todas las cosas, debía de ser también un alma especial, una de las que nacen solo una en un millón… ¿Te suena Ghost?

\- Tch… - di un chasquido y lo miré con asco - Una con una habilidad innata.

\- Así es, solo conocíamos a una sola poni que cumplía este último requisito… y me temo que solo Aria es la que encajaba en ese perfil.

\- 0.o Alto… - La princesa me miro en verdad curiosa - ¿De qué están hablando?

\- agg… por decirlo de alguna forma princesa, Aria es capaz de leer a otro ponis con solo verlos. Ella es capaz de saber si son o no un peligro para ella e incluso saber el tipo de pensamientos que tienen esos ponis. Es en parte por esa habilidad por lo que ella no confío en usted lo suficiente como para hablarle de Airis hasta que yo estuve con ella. Es una buena poni princesa, pero la rodea la tristeza y la depresión, por ello Aria no se abría a usted por completo.

\- Agg… - El unicornio suspiro y me miro - Es por eso que fuimos por Aria. Ella era la poni perfecta. Tenía la habilidad innata y además, sabíamos por tu cambio que jamás dejarías que Aria fuera manchada. Sabíamos que Aria era un potrilla que gozaba de felicidad y no conocía mal alguno, pues si padre la protegía de todo aquello que quisiera dañarla como el más fiero de todos los demonios. Pero aun sabiendo este hecho, la debilidad los había cegado a todos y no les importo el traicionarte Ghost… agg… yo solo participe en todo esto por miedo. Si me oponía lo más seguro es que el mismo Wrath me asesinara, así que calle y solo me deje llevar.

\- ¿Pero por que viniste por Aria? - La princesa lo miro sin ocultar su duda - El hechizo que hicieron tuvo éxito ¿No?

\- Vine por Aria porque no quería morir princesa. El hechizo fue de hecho interrumpido a solo unos segundos de completarse. Los demás lograron trasferir la maldición de la entidad a Aria, pero justo cunado estaba por hacerlo yo, Ghost apareció y la salvo por lo que gane el poder prometido a medias… - El unicornio miro su seco casco y sus lágrimas salieron - Y es por la maldición que yo termine como ahora.

\- ¿Cuál fue el hechizo que usaron y como se supone que transfirieron la maldición a Aria? - La princesa lo miro ya un poco más seria - estuve por días buscando entre libros algo parecido, y desde ayer busque en decenas de tomos de magia negra y aun así, no encontré nada. Ni siquiera algo remotamente cercano a lo que le causa a Aria tal cosa.

\- No conozco los detalles de lo que hizo Wrath para desviar la maldición. En verdad solo él conocía esto a profundidad, pero el hechizo base era algo llamado 'Pacto abismal.'

Por alguna razón, la princesa palideció al oírlo y sus patas le fallaron cayendo sentada sin despegar su vista del seco unicornio - O- Oh no… eso… eso es malo ¡Esto es demasiado malo! ¡Esto es terriblemente malo! - ahora si la princesa miro tremendamente enojada a Blood - ¡Tienen Una Idea De Lo Que Hicieron? ¡Literalmente Casi Le Abren Las Puestas De Nuestro Mundo A Un Demonio Como Tal! ¿Tiene Idea Acaso De Con Que Rayos Se Metían? ¡Mil Rayos, Ese Hechizo Lo Que Verdaderamente Hace Es Abrirle La Puerta Dicho Demonio Y Este Les Dota De Poder Solo Para Que Ustedes Le Sirvan Como Sus Lacayos! ¡De Ghost No Haberlos Interrumpido, Ustedes Solo Serian Marionetas De Este Aun Si Hubieran Desviado La Maldición, Pues De No Obedecerlo Este Los Hubiera Asesinado Sin Problemas Al Ser El Quien Les Dio Ese Poder!

\- ¿Qué tan malo es esto para mi Aria princesa?

\- Malo… - Oh Dios, en su rostro no había un solo atisbo de duda - Esto es sin duda muy malo para Aria Ghost. Su transformación puede ser más que solo eso, pueden ser efectos de una posesión demoniaca más que solo una transformación.

\- Tch… ¡Malditos Sean Ustedes Bastardos! - Estaba por patear de nuevo a ese bastardo, pero la princesa me retuvo con su magia y la mire enojada - ¡Princesa suélteme!

\- Ghost… cálmate, sé que estas enojado y tienes razones para estarlo. Pero piensa en Aria… ¿Qué pensaría ella de ti si hicieras lo que estas a punto de hacer? ¿Qué es lo que ella pensaría de ti si vuelves a asesinar de nuevo y esta vez a un poni quien ya solo esta indefenso?

\- Princesa… - Ni siquiera fui yo quien le hablo, fue el mismo bastardo azulado quien la llamo mirándolo decaído - Es inútil. Mi destino se selló en el momento que perdí ante usted. Y es de hecho por que Ghost se reformo que pasara lo que está por pasar.

La princesa lo miro sin poder entenderlo para nada, pero su duda se contestó cuando la cabeza del unicornio se separó de su cuerpo y cayo entre sus cascos unos segundos antes que el cuerpo también cayera. No podía acercarme, por lo que cree una muy, pero muy delgada y casi deforme hoja de sombras y fue con ella que decapite al unicornio.

Esa movida me dreno cada fuerza en mí y no caí solo porque la princesa aun me sostenía con su magia. La princesa miraba esperanzada el cuerpo, creyendo que de nuevo esa cabeza se pegaría, pero pasaron los segundos y ella solo observo como más y más, esa negra sangre salía y esta no volvía a unirse.

Fue cuando se dio cuenta que el unicornio nunca más se levantaría, que sus lágrimas comenzaron a salir y ella me miro enojada - ¿Co- Como pudiste? ¡Como te atreviste a hacer tal cosa Ghost!

\- Desde un principio lo dije princesa, Blood fuera como fuera iba a morir… lo hice, no solo por mi odio hacia todos ellos… si no porque jamás iba a permitir que la sangre de ese bastardo corriera por sus cascos… - La princesa me miro extrañada, pero le señale a una de las patas del unicornio y fue allí cuando lo noto. De no haberlo asesinado yo de alguna manera, entones Blood igual habría muerto volviéndose polvo, pues una de sus patas tenía una parte la cual ya lo había hecho. Ya se había disuelto y se la había llevado el viento - Jamás iba a permitir que se volviera una asesina por causa de mis problemas.

La princesa me miro en verdad sorprendida por un momento, pero luego solo 0aparto su vista de mí y note como sus lágrimas amenazaban con salir. Fue en también en ese momento en que ella me soltó y solo pude mantenerme sobre mis patas unos segundos antes de caer por el sobre agotamiento.

No me quedo más que permanecer acostado y solo moví mi cabeza para mirar a la princesa - Princesa… - Al ser llamada, la escuche sorber antes que esta me mirara - Aria… tenemos que ir con Aria… por favor.

\- Agg… - La princesa dio un pesado suspiro - Está bien Ghost, iremos al castillo. Dime ¿Puedes afincar tus cascos?

\- De una u otra forma lo hare princesa.

\- Ghost, si no puedes caminar entonces solo dilo y te llevare, ya estas lo bastante mal como para que sigas esforzándote de más… - la princesa me rodeo con su magia y me levito dejándome en su lomo - iremos primero con West para explicarle todo lo sucedido, luego iremos con Aria al castillo… … 0.o amm… Ghost, ¿Sucede algo?

Lo admito, no me sentía nada cómodo al ser llevado de esa forma - N- No es nada princesa.

\- ¬_¬ Ghost… no me iras a decir que el que te cargue te da pena ¿No?

\- O.O Amm…

\- ¬n¬ No seas tarado ¿Bien? No puedes moverte y esto es más fácil que llevarte todo el camino con mi magia.

Solo me quedo suspirar y resignarme a ser llevado como damisela por la princesa. Solo mientras andaba sobre la princesa la cual comenzó a caminar entre el pueblo, es que note el por que fue que evacuaron a los civiles de la zona, pues no fue solo el suelo del lugar donde me enfrente a Blood lo único dañado. Los postas de luz, varios de ellos habían sido alcanzados por la sangre de Blood y estaban quebrados y oxidados. Algunas bancas en el camino estaban quebradas, las casas algunas tenían aun pedazos de cristales incrustados en sus paredes y en otras más, las ventanas fueron atravesadas por estos. Incluso pude notar a lo lejos la estela de las llamas alzarse al cielo en dirección al camino que había recorrido con Storm en mi lomo.

\- Si- Siento mucho todos los destrozos princesa… nunca fue mi intención el dañar de alguna forma su pueblo.

\- Descuida Ghost, nada tan grave paso. Solo las estructuras fueron dañadas ya que la guardia fue rápida en ayudar a todos los civiles. El daño a pesar de lo feo que se puede mirar, no es irreparable gracias a Celestia. Lo que mas me preocupa es tu estado Ghost, solo los cielos sabes realmente que tan serias son tus heridas. No habías siquiera sanado bien las anteriores y ahora tienes muchas peores. Me preocupa en especial tu casco derecho, no solo fue el corte del que me salvaste, si no también todas esas marcas de los dientes de Blood. Antes te lance un hechizo de sanación, pero fue uno básico y no creo que fuera suficiente para sacarte de peligro. De momento es mejor que descanses Ghost.

De nuevo, solo suspire y deje mi cabeza recostada al cuello de la princesa y cerré mis ojos. La princesa solo siguió caminando hasta que hubo un momento en el que me bajo de ella y me dejo recostado a la pared de un callejón mientras ella fue a hablar con otro poni. No fue mucho lo que pude resistir mi profundo cansancio y por ello caí dormido.


	13. Tratamiento de emergencia

Cap 13: Tratamiento de emergencia.

\- ¡Bang! - Me despertó el sonido de una puerta ser literalmente azotada y este fue seguido del grito de la princesa - ¡Spike, Spike Donde Estas! - Abrí los ojos solo para ver como la princesa corría por el interior del castillo desesperada - ¡Spike Por Favor Responde!

\- ¡Por Aquí Twilight, En La Habitación De Aria!

La princesa corrió a toda velocidad a ella y sentados frente a la puerta estaban tanto el dragón como el potrillo pegaso Storm, este último aun notablemente asustado… y se asustó más cuando nos miro a la princesa y a mí, pues por mi culpa ella estaba en parte cubierta de mi sangre.

\- ¡Spike llama rápido a Peewee y prepara su medicina especial, no se cuanto tiempo mas pueda aguantar Ghost!

\- Oh Celestia… - El dragón no oculto nada su sorpresa al vernos - ¡A- Aguanta Twilight, estoy de camino!

La princesa no se detuvo, con su magia abrió de golpe la puerta de la habitación de Aira y corrió a la cama dejándome sobre ella mientras con su magia, tomo el botiquín del otro día comenzando a sacar gazas y algunos medicamentos.

Fue cuando limpiaba algunas de mis heridas que dos voces se escucharon que la hicieron detenerse - N- No… papa/ Señor Ghost - Eran las quebradas voces tanto de potrillo pegaso como de mi potrilla quienes al verme, ambos comenzaron a llorar. El potro aun parado en la puerta y mi potrilla parada detrás de ella al otro lado.

\- E- El… snif… e- el me dijo que era fuerte… - El pequeño pegaso cian me miraba desde la puerta mientras sollozaba - É- Él me dijo qu- que estaría bien… q- que no tenia de que preocuparme.

\- ¡No Papi! - Aria estaba por correr a donde estaba, pero fue detenida por la magia de la princesa cuando la levanto - ¡No Twilight Suéltame Mi Papa, Quiero A Mi Papa!

\- ¡Aria Storm Cálmense! - La princesa los miro nerviosa - ¡Ghost Va A Estar Bien, Pero Tiene Que Calmarse!

Como deseaba poder hablarles para calmar a ambos potros, pero estaba en verdad cansado y dolido. A lo mucho solo pude sonreír un poco, pero fue algo que la princesa noto y al verme despierto encontró algo de alivio.

\- Gracias a los cielos estas despierto… - La princesa me miro bastante ocupada - aguanta un poco más Ghost.

\- ¡Twilight! - Por la puerta entro corriendo el dragón con algunas botellas llenas de algunos líquidos raros y el fénix parado en su cabeza - ¡Tengo A Peewee Y Los Ingredientes!

\- ¡Genial, Spike Prepara Todo Rápido Y Luego Ayúdame A Sostener A Ghost!

El dragón fue realmente rápido en desocupar una mesa con juguetes y allí comenzó a mesclar todo lo que trajo. Mientras el dragón mesclaba, la princesa se fijo en los dos potros quienes aun sollozaban y de hecho, mi potra aun flotaba en su magia.

\- Tw- Twilight… - Mi potra la llamo en un desesperado ruego - Por favor suéltame… qui- quiero estar con mi papa.

La princesa alterno su mirada entre ambos potros. Podía entender bien su dilema ya que el estado de Aria cada vez se hacia peor, cada vez más mi pequeña perdía más pelaje y su piel tenía mucho peor aspecto, ya incluso sus ojos estaban a solo un poco de volverse completamente negros con solo una raya roja en medio. Era una vista bastante impactante para el pequeño Storm y era más el mal que podía causarle que el bien. Podía simplemente cerrar la puerta, pero al hacerlo estaba dejando a un pequeño solo, cuando este también estaba aterrado por haber estado en peligro de muerte y es más, este también estaba afectado por mi estado.

A mi parecer la opción más sensata era solo salir ella de la habitación y cuidar ella de Storm, mientras el dragón se ocupaba de todo aquí, pero por algún motivo para ella no lo fue.

\- Agg… Storm ven acá… - Me sorprendí bastante cuando ella lo llamo. El pequeñín trago hondo y camino hasta estar frente a ella. Quiso desviar su mirada, pero fue la misma princesa que no se lo permitió y en cambio lo miro intentando ocultar sus nervios por lo que hacía, pero no lo hacia muy bien - Storm hay alguien a quien quiero presentarte, pero tienes que prometerme que te calmaras veas lo que veas… ¿Está bien?

El portillo trago hondo antes de asentir - Es- Esta bien tía Twi… pro- prometo que me portare bien.

La princesa suspiro cerrando la puerta y soltó a Aria. Mi potra ignoro todo y solo salió corriendo tan rápido como sus patas se lo permitían a la cama donde estaba recostado. Mi potra salto a ella y vino directo a mi cabeza, comenzando a frotar la suya con la mía.

\- Snif papi po- por favor aguanta… n- no me dejes sola… - su lloro apenas le dejo un hilo de voz para decirme - Te lo suplico.

En verdad odiaba ver a mi pequeña llorar, era algo a lo que jamás pensaba acostumbrarme. Mis fuerzas solo me dieron para lamer las lagrimas de mi potrilla, pero eso fue suficiente para calmarla un poco al menos.

\- Agg… - Mi atención fue ganada por un suspiro de la princesa y mi vista cayo sobre el impactado potrillo entre sus cascos que no reaccionaba - Storm… ella es Aria, ella es la hija de Ghost. En estos momentos Aria está sufriendo los efectos de una maldición que es lo que la hacer mirar de esa forma… - Al ver que esta aun no reaccionaba, la princesa suspiro acariciando la cabeza del potrillo - No temas Storm, sé que su apariencia puede ser muy aterradora, pero Aria es una muy buena potrilla.

\- Twilight ya casi todo esta listo, solo falta tu parte y luego Peewee puede hacer la suya… - El dragón se levanto tomando dos frascos y le entrego uno a la princesa, para luego acercarse a mí. Suspiro al ver a Aria quien más calmada se recostó dejando su cabeza sobre la mía antes de rascar su cabeza con sus garras - Aria ¿Me permites un momento? - Mi potra lo miro, pero no se apartaba por lo cual el dragón suspiro y le mostro el frasco - Necesito darle esto para que pueda mejorar Aria y no puedo dárselo mientras estés sobre su cabeza.

Me llegue a preguntar por qué Aria estaba tan recia, pero después de unos momentos ella se apartó solo de mi cabeza - Gracias Aria… - El dragón destapo el frasco con sus dientes y con su otra mano levanto mi cabeza - Sabe asqueroso Ghost, pero te ayudara bastante… créeme - No le di lidia al dragón, solo abrí mi boca y el me ayudo a beber… -_- no bromeaba con eso de lo asqueroso, pero los resultado llegaron de a poco sintiendo mi dolor bajar - Listo, ¿Twi cómo vas?

\- ya casi spike… - cuando el dragón me soltó, es que pude ver a la princesa y su cuerno brillaba mientras el frasco que le había dado el dragón por algún motivo burbujeaba - Solo un poco más y terminare de condensar el hechizo.

\- Bien… - El dragón tomo unos guantes de goma de la mesa donde antes estuvo y luego volvió a done estaba - Ghost, para lo que vamos a hacer necesito revisar todas tus heridas ¿Esta bien?

Luego de unos momentos de tomar lo que sea que el dragón me había dado, se me hizo un poco más fácil el mover mi cabeza para asentirle y como dijo, él comenzó a cuidadosamente revisar mi cuerpo, cosa que mi potra también aprovecho para hacer y ambos quedaron sorprendidos al ver todas mis heridas que, aunque ahora no sangraban, en su momento lo hicieron y no eran solo los muchos cortes en mi cuerpo, si no también los pedazos de carne muerta en mi lomo y cascos más que todo.

\- Esto en verdad es muy malo, ahora entiendo por que me pediste la medicina especial… Ghost tiene demasiadas heridas como para pensar que pasara de la noche sin tratamiento. De por si ya esta lo suficientemente debilitado por la pérdida de sangre y por su fuera poco debe de tener una seria infección con todo ese tejido muerto.

\- Es por eso que te pedí hacerla Spike, la mayoría de sus heridas no fueron hechas con armas o algo, si no con magia maldita y dudo mucho que procedimientos normales sean de ayuda… - el frasco dejo de burbujear y la princesa sin soltar al potrillo de entre sus cascos se lo ofreció al dragón - Está listo Spike, solo falta la ayuda de Peewee.

\- Bien ¿Peewee? - El ave fénix aun sobre su cabeza comenzó a chillar melódicamente haciendo sonreír al dragón - Gracias compañero, sé que no te gusta perder plumas, pero es una emergencia.

El ave fénix asintió y con su pico se arrancó una pluma de su cola metiéndola dentro del frasco. Esperaba eso, pero nunca espere que luego este se parara en el brazo del dragón y comenzara a escupir una pequeña llama completamente naranja directamente a el liquido dentro del frasco, y este en reacción comenzó a brillar en una azulada luz. Cuando el fénix dejo de escupir fuego, este voló hasta un estante de la habitación en el que se quedo solo mirando. Por otra parte, el dragón miro a la princesa y ella suspiro antes de mirar al potrillo entre sus cascos.

\- Storm… necesito que me hagas un enorme favor.

Más calmado ya, él la miro bastante dudosa - ¿D- De que se trata tía Twi?

\- Mientras Spike y yo tramamos a Ghost… Storm, necesito en verdad que seas un potrillo muy valiente y cuides de Aria… - De la princesa solo mencionarlo, el potrillo abrió muy grande sus ojos - Storm por favor.

Solo en ese momento, es que Aria le prestó atención el potrillo… de solo verlo, ella misma fue la que retrocedió hasta ocultarse tras de mí. No me dijo realmente nada, pero si note su tristeza por haber solo visto a Storm… solo podía imaginar que es lo que habría había visto para actuar así.

\- Ti- Tía Twilight… n- no… no se si… pu- puedo.

\- Storm, por favor… solo puedo depender de ti para esto… - La alicornio suspiro mirando triste al potrillo - Storm confía en mí, no tienes por qué temerle a Aria mi potro. Aria no te hará daño… Aria… - La princesa la llamó, por lo que Aria asomo su cabeza de detrás de mí y cuando la miro, la princesa le sonrió - ¿Podrías venir un momento?

Aria no le respondió al momento, pero luego de uso segundos ella se aferro a mí y comenzó a temblar un poco - N- No… no lo hare.

\- Agg… - La princesa dio un cansado suspiro - Por favor Aria…

\- N- No… - Aria la miro de hecho asustada - E- Ese potrillo no me ve más que co- como… snif… como la cosa más horrenda que ha visto jamás… y… y tu y Spike qui- quieren hacerle daño a mi papa y… snif… y no los voy a dejar hacerlo…

Ok… esas fueron palabras que sorprendieron a todos. lo de Storm ya lo había imaginado, pero nunca se me cruzo por la cabeza lo de la princesa y spike. En verdad Aria me hizo dudar de todo esto. Después de todo, aunque era algo difícil, yo era un poni al que podían engañar, pero sabía muy bien que ese no era el caso de Aria. A mi potra ni yo mismo con todos mis conocimientos en trampas y engaños jamás lo había logrado.

\- Snif… no dejare que lastimen más a mi papa.

\- A- Aria ¿Pero de que rayos hablas? - El dragón la miraba sin ocultar nada su sorpresa - Jamás intentaríamos dañarte a ti o a tu padre, ¿De dónde sacaste esa idea?

\- L- Lo están… a- aun ahora estas asustado por eso… porque van a hacerle daño a papa… e- es por eso que Twilight quiere que el potro me retenga mi- mientras ustedes le hacen daño.

El dragón miraba en verdad incrédulo a Aria, pero por otra parte, la princesas si reacciono y abrió en grande sus ojos - Leer a otros… - La princesa la miro en verdad sorprendida - A eso te referías, Aria percibe nuestro arrepentimiento por lo que estamos por hacer y es por eso que piensa que te atacaremos o algo… esto… esto es en verdad increíble Ghost…

La alicornio suspiro y nos miró a ambos ya sin ocultar sus arrepentimiento - Aria… tienes razón solo en parte. No vamos a atacar a Ghost Aria, vamos a aplicarle una medicina sumamente especial que lograra salvar su vida… - La alicornio me miro triste - Pero es muy posible que por el tipo de heridas que tienes Ghost, sea algo que le duela bastante. Si conociera otra forma no tomaría esta opción Ghost… pero no la se… dudo mucho que tratamientos normales sean de ayuda en el poco tiempo del que disponemos y temo que ahora más que nunca te necesito consciente.

Aria paso mucho mirándola, pero no se movía - Por favor Aria… créeme esta vez. No pretendo herir a tu padre, solo ayudarlo. Es por eso que necesito que te quedes con Storm… es mejor para ustedes dos si van a la cocina por dulces o a donde ustedes quieran dentro castillo, mientras spike y yo le aplicamos el medicamento a Ghost… por favor Aria… confía en mi esta vez.

\- Snif… - Mi potra sorbio limpiando sus lagrimas con sus cascos - E- Está bien Twilight… voy… voy a confiar en ti … pero… pero ese potrillo aun me tiene mucho miedo y… y no creo que quiera estar conmigo.

\- Storm… ¿Qué dices? - La princesa miro al potrillo sonriéndole un poco - ¿Me harías el favor de acompañar a Aria?

Storm trago bastante hondo y alterno su mirada entre Aria y la princesa… al final el potrillo termino asintiendo - Es- Esta bien. Acompañare a Aria mientras tu y Spike trabajan tía.

\- Gracias Storm… - La princesa le sonrió contenta - por favor llévala a la cocina y solo por esta vez… - La alicornio saco una pequeña llave por debajo de su ala… 0.o y un poco recelosa se la entrego al potro - So- Solo por esta vez, te voy a dejar tomar algunos de mi reserva personal… ¡P- Pero solo algunos Storm!

\- 0_0 Oh guao… - literalmente al potro le brillaron los ojos - ¡E- Es enserio? ¿En verdad puedo tía?

\- TnT solo por esta vez Storm.

\- ¡Yey! - El pequeñín dio un buen salto contento antes de, de hecho, correr a donde Aria y tomarla por un casco sin importar su anterior miedo - ¡Vamos Aria, Esta Es Una Oportunidad Única Y No Podemos Desaprovecharla!

\- ¡E- Espera! - El potro para nada que espero, literalmente se la llevo de a rastras - ¡E- Espera Storm...!

Y se fueron, el potro hasta dejo la puerta abierta mientras se llevó a Aria. Hasta yo reí un poco por ello, pero luego de la risa vino el tema principal.

La princesa suspiro y me miro bastante seria - Ghost, en verdad siento esto, pero intenta aguantarlo… me temo que yo sola no podré ayudar a Aria, así que voy a tener que pedir ayuda a Luna y a Celestia mañana. No sé cuánto tiempo más Aria logre aguantar y es por eso que el tiempo nos apremia. Es en verdad mejor que para mañana estés preparado Ghost, porque no sé cómo ellas reaccionaran ante ti.

\- ade… lante.

\- Spike sostenlo y no dejes que se mueva tanto… - La princesa tomo un trapo y me lo metió a la boca - Créeme, lo vas a necesitar. Lo menos que queremos es que muerdas tu lengua.

El dragón subió a la cama y dejándome acostado sobre mi abdomen, este se subió sobre mí y con sus garras y sus patas me sostuvo en la cama. La princesa por otra parte uso su magia para literalmente sacar y mantener el azulado liquido del recipiente suspendido - ¿Estas listo Ghost? - solo asentí y lo admito, en verdad todo esto me asustaba un poco.

Como desee que me hubieran sedado antes… la princesa floto este líquido hasta mi lomo y entendí por que el trapo para que lo mordiera y el dragón inmovilizándome… porque cuando esa cosa toco mi lomo, sentí como su el fuego estuviera consumiendo toda mi carne y mientras la princesa más regaba esa sustancia por sobre todo mi cuerpo, más agónicos y desgarradores eran los gritos que daba y más era lo que me retorcía en el agarre del dragón.

Sinceramente el ser bañado por esa cosa estaba resultando hasta mucho peor que el ser alcanzado aun por la sangre de Blood. Aun para un poni acostumbrado a ser herido como yo lo era, este simplemente era algo insoportable y la princesa solo seguía cada vez regando más esa cosa por todo mi cuerpo. No fue solo lo que la sangre de Blood pudrió lo que ella trato, si no que aun mis heridas de antes ella las cubrió con ello.

Fueron 40 minutos el tiempo que ella estuvo regando esa cosa antes de que la retirara… pero fueron los minutos más largos de mi vida. en todo ese tiempo el dolor nunca disminuyo tan siquiera un poco, pero admito que el resultado valió la pena. Cuando ella retito el líquido, este estaba completamente ennegrecido, pero ya no había siquiera rastros de mis anteriores heridas.

\- Agg… - La princesa suspiro un poco más relajada a la vez que volvía a colocar ese liquido en el frasco. Lo tapo y el dragón bajo de mi - Es todo… en verdad eres un poni fuera de lo normal Ghost. ¬.¬ la mayoría tiende a desmallarse a solo unos segundos de comenzar… Spike dale algo para ayudarlo con el dolor y Ghost, intenta descansar. Iré por Aria y por Storm.

\- Descuida Twi, yo me encargare de Ghost… ah, y no te preocupes por Rain y por Solstice, les avise que Storm se quedaría con nosotros.

\- Gracias Spike, 0u0 en verdad eres el mejor asistente.

La princesa salió de la habitación y el dragón camino a la mesa de antes, de allí tomo algunas pastillas y un vaso de agua, él me ayudo a tragarlas y luego poco a poco el agotamiento me gano la partida cuando el dolor bajo hasta ser algo soportable y caí dormido.

* * *

Hiii! TnT perdon por desaparecerme con este fic, pero estuve hasta las metras con cosas por hacer... ¬_¬ solo en venezuela podemos presumir de excusas como... 0w0 lo siento señores, pero entre los tiempos con electricidad que tengo no me dio el chance para poder pasar el fic al pc y publicarlo...

xD diablos viruz, en verdad te la fumaste y bien verde ¿eh? ¬w¬ y nie, ni te acercaste a lo que va a pasar realmente viejo.


	14. Solo quiero que las cosas sean como ante

Cap 14: Solo quiero que las cosas sean como antes.

\- ¡Storm, Storm Por Favor Espera! - Cuando Twilight había mencionado los dulces, el potrillo pegaso cian me tomo de uno de mis cascos con su ala y literalmente me arrastro fuera de la habitación donde estaban todos. Lo llamaba por su nombre, pero ese pegaso solo no se detenía. En un último intento, tome mucho aire y le grite los más fuerte que pude - ¡STORM POR FAVOR PARA!

Gracias a Dios eso funciono. Él volteo a mirarme y poco a poco se detuvo y soltó mi casco un poco apenado - Ha-Hay… 0.0 l- lo siento, me deje llevar.

\- Agg… - suspire aliviada de que al fin me soltara y lo mire un poco molesta - ¿Por qué me sacaste así? Al menos quería despedirme de mi papa.

El pegaso bajo sus orejas y pude ver muy fácilmente lo apenado que estaba - Lo siento Aria… pero es que estamos hablando de la reserva secreta de dulces de la tía Twilight… - De hecho, le brillaron los ojos y le faltaba muy poco para babear - Nuestros padres y abuelos nos han contado de las pocas veces que ella lo abría y compartió sus dulces con ellos. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo en que nunca habían probado mejores dulces que esos… - Me miro muy decidido - ¡Aria no podemos desaprovechar esta oportunidad! ¡Hay que aprovechar que la tía twi está ocupada!

\- Agg… - Solo me quedo suspirar y asentir - Esta bien, ve tu delante que yo te sigo.

Storm asintió y comenzó a correr rápido así que lo seguí por todo el castillo hasta llegar a la cocina del castillo. Cuando entramos el comenzó a mirar a todos lados, pero yo solo caminé hasta la mesa y aprovechando aun el cojín que Twilight siempre me buscaba me senté y recostada en la mesa.

\- ¿Cómo sabrás donde esta si se supone que es secreto?

\- Oh, 0u0 de hecho todos sabemos donde esta… 0.o es solo que no recuerdo en que gabinete era.

\- 0-o Pero si todos saben donde esta… ¿Entonces por qué es secreto?

\- Umm… - Storm se llevo un ala al mentón mirando a los estantes - Eso es por que aun si sabemos donde esta, nunca nadie ha visto su contenido… ¡Aja! ¡Ya lo recordé! Storm voló hasta uno de los gabinetes en lo alto y al abrirlo se encontró con otra puerta, solo que esa si estaba asegurada - ¡Bingo! - Tomo la llave que Twilight le dio y la coloco en el cerrojo, esta giro sin problemas y a cuando la puerta abrió, el choco sus cascos emocionado.

Muy pronto un delicioso olor inundo la cocina, Storm literalmente se metió dentro del gabinete y pude escucharlo muy impresionado - Wow… ¡Aquí hay de todo! ¡Desde los legendarios dulces hechos por la tía pinkie, como hasta dulces traídos desde el extranjero! - Él asomo su cabeza sonriendo - ¿Algo que quieras Aria? 0w0 Hay desde paletas hasta pasteles.

\- Cualquier cosa esta bien Storm.

\- 0-o Esa si esta difícil… 0u0 ¡Ya se! - Storm salió del gabinete y busco una pequeña bolsa en la cocina para luego volver a meterse en él. Al poco salió con esa bolsa casi llena de todo tipo de dulces y cerro la puerta para luego aterrizar en la mesa y dejar la bolsa de dulces frente a mi - 0w0 Listo, elije lo que más te guste.

El se apresuro para tomar algunas gomitas y unos chocolates, pero aun si esos dulces olían muy bien, no tenia ánimos ni de ellos. Solo tomé un cupcake de color rosa por tomar algo y le di una pequeña mordida… era en verdad muy delicioso, uno de los mejores que había probado sin duda… pero en verdad no teína ganas de esto. Solo quería estar con mi papa.

A lo mucho solo comí la mitad de ese cupcake mientras que por otro lado Storm ya había devorad todas las gomitas y los chocolates que antes él había tomado. Fue cuando estaba por tomar más dulces de la bolsa, que se detuvo a mirarme. En el momento que lo hizo pude notar su cambio.

De estar rodeado por una blanca luz que simbolizaba su alegría, esta paso a ser un apagado azul y pude claramente leer sus emociones. El comenzó a sentirse asustado de mi y estaba dudando de lo buena que fue la idea de aceptar. Storm se comenzó a sentir muy inseguro y se estaba preguntando el que hacer, si huir o quedarse conmigo.

\- Amm… A- Aria… ¿Estás bien?

\- "No se siquiera para que lo pregunta si es obvio que no le importa…" Es- Estoy… bien.

\- No… no suenas nada bien.

\- Tch… - Di un chasquido algo molesta - ¿Solo para que lo preguntas si es obvio que no te importa? - Lo mire y pude ver como la luz azul ganaba más intensidad y se volvía mucho más oscuro mientras su miedo crecía más y más - Tu… snif… t- tu al igual que todos solo me ves como a un monstruo… so- solo me temes y qui- quieres que me vaya.

Storm no respondió, el solo bajo su cabeza y se quedó mirando a le mesa. Tuve que en verdad aguantar mis ganas de llorar, no quería para nada estar con ese potro que solo me recordaba que ahora solo era un monstruo horrible. Solo quería ir con mi papa y acostarme junto a él, solo quería que el me cubriera con una de sus enormes alas y me cantara una linda canción como siempre que estaba asustada lo hacía.

Miré a Storm y no pude contener más mis lágrimas. Ya no quería seguir con esto, ya no quería que mi cuerpo se sintiera cada vez más extraño y que doliera, ya no quería ver a mi papa ser herido cada vez más por mi culpa. Yo solo quería que todo volviera a ser como hace solo tres semanas… quería de nuevo levantarme por las mañanas e ir a despertar a mama para que hiciera el desayuno, quería sentarme con ella a hablar hasta que me tuviera que llevar a la escuela, quería de nuevo que ella me abrazara y me diera un pequeño beso en mi frente, quería de nuevo pasar el día con mis amigos para luego volver a casa y de nuevo estar con papa y mama… ya… ya no aguantaba esto.

Quería que todo esto parara. Sabía que papa había prometido que volveríamos a vivir como antes y el nunca mentía… pero… pero eso no hacía que me sintiera mejor. Aun si él lograba que la transformación parara, mama nunca iba a volver. Mama nunca más iba a poder estar con nosotros, las cosas no iban a poder ser como lo eran antes sin ella.

\- ¡AAAHHH! - Storm de repente comenzó a gritar así que miré a él y no supe entenderlo, la luz azul estaba tomando un tono verdusco mientras el gritaba tomando su cabeza con sus cascos - ¡Tonto Tonto Tonto, Storm Eres Un Tonto! - E- En verdad el verlo actuar así me extraño mucho, el pegaso rascaba su cabeza con ambos cascos mientras no paraba de llamarse tonto y eran tantas las cosas que pasaban por su cabeza, que se me dificultaba incluso el leerlo apropiadamente - ¡Eres En Verdad Solo Un Tonto Cobarde Storm! ¡Es Por Tu Tonta Cobardía Que Ahora Aria Está Llorando! ¡La Tía Twilight Solo Te Pidió Que La Cuidaras Y Mira Lo Que Provocaste! - el pegaso salto hasta estar frente a mí y literalmente se arrodillo - ¡Aria En Verdad Lo Siento, Por Favor Perdóname!

\- Y- Yo… yo… - En verdad no sabía que decir, el verlo a él hacer tal cosa me había tomado muy por sorpresa. tarde un poco y solo pude formular una pregunta - ¿Po- Por qué… te di- disculpas?

\- ¡Por todo! - Storm me miro muy triste - L- Lo siento Aria… siento el haberte temido… la tía Twilight tiene razón… - Él se levantó y comenzó a acariciar uno de sus cascos - A- Aria en verdad tu aspecto me da mucho miedo… pero… pero eso no significa que seas un monstruo y… y no debí de tratarte como a uno. N- No debí de quedarme callado antes. No quiero que te desaparezcas, es solo que siempre he sido muy cobarde, siempre he sido muy asustadizo y es por eso que me quede callado… p- pero en verdad no es que quisiera que te vayas y mucho menos quiero verte llorando, n- no me guasta ver a otros llorar.

¿E- Era en verdad? ¿Él… él se estaba disculpando por eso? Tuve que tragar hondo antes de mirarlo y atreverme a preguntar - ¿A- Ahora… no te doy miedo?

El me miro aún más triste - S- Si me das Aria… pe- pero sé que eres una buena poni y no tengo por qué temerte. In- Intentare no hacerlo… TnT p- pero tienes que admitir que el que despidas una cosa negra no es exactamente algo que ayude.

\- Snif… - Sorbí limpiando mis lagrimas antes de mirarlo - ¿Po- Por qué… harías eso? S- Se supone que soy un monstruo ahora… ¿Así que por qué harías algo así por mí?

Storm se tomó un respiro antes de mirarme y en ese momento, la luz que despedía cambio a un suave tono verde mientras me miraba arrepentido y pude notar su sinceridad en sus sentimientos - Porque nadie merece estar solo en tiempos duros… y por eso quiero ser tu amigo si es posible.

\- ¿Es… es en verdad…? Snif… ¿De… de verdad qui- quieres ser amigo de… de alguien como yo?

\- P- Pues si… has… has… agg… - Storm me miro un poco decaído - Desde que llegaste siempre los chicos y yo solo te oíamos llorar a través de las puertas y todos en parte queríamos ayudarte a sentirte mejor, pero la tía Twi nos había prohibido entrar a donde estuvieras. Solo ahora es que entiendo el por qué… 0.o los otros tampoco se hubieran tomado bien el verte… 0_0 p- pero aun así, sigo pensando que está mal dejar a otros solo cuando necesitan a alguien a su lado y tu Aria en verdad lo necesitas… - Storm comenzó a acariciar uno de sus cascos - D- Después de todo… t- tu fuiste maldita y por si no fuera suficiente, tu papa estaba muy herido. Se que la tía Twilight y Spike se van a encargar que nada malo le pase, pero aun así mientras ellos estaban ocupados, no me pareció correcto el dejarte sola.

No pude contenerme más, salte de mí asiento a la mesa y fui hasta Storm solo para abrazarlo. Él dio un chillido un poco asustado, pero ya me había dicho que era un poco cobarde así que no me importo. Igual lo abrace mientras mis lagrimas seguían cayendo - Snif… gra- gracias Storm… e- en verdad muchas gracias.

A él le tomo un momento, pero al final me abrazo nervioso igual - N- No… no e- es nada A- Aria… … TnT y Aria… estas terriblemente fría.

\- Snif… e- es por la maldición… e- esa cosa negra que despido siempre hace que a otros le dé frio.

\- TnT Y- Ya veo… en verdad me va a llevar un rato acostumbrarme a esto.

Solo lo abrace un poco más antes de soltarlo y al igual que él, sentarme en la mesa - Jeje… p- pues vas a tener que hacerlo si quieres ser mi amigo realmente, porque no sé cómo hacer que pare de salir… 0.o o si es posible si acaso que lo haga.

\- 0.o ¿Entonces no sabes controlar esa cosa?

\- 0.0 Pues no, solo sale y ya.

\- 0_o ¿Como rayos le haces para dormir entonces? ¿Qué acaso no te da frio?

\- 0_0 La verdad no. Aun si a otro los hace tener frio, a mí no me afecta.

\- Eeeso es raro… en fin, 0u0 ¿Qué dices si terminamos los dulces y vamos a ver si ya terminaron con tu papa?

\- °n° ¿Y- Ya tan rápido quieres deshacerte de mí?

\- 0-o ¿Qué? 0_0 ¡N- No! E- Es solo que me preocupa un poco… y además me gustaría agradecerle por haberme salvado.

\- E- entiendo… - Sonreí un poco contenta - Entonces terminémonos estos y vayamos por él.

Storm asintió contento y esta vez ambos comenzamos a comer los dulces… y esta vez si pude disfrutarlos. Storm tenía razón, eran en verdad de los mejores que hubiera probado en toda mi vida. Todos eran muy dulces y de muy variados sabores, pero sin importar cuantos comiéramos nunca llegaban a empalagar.

En medio de nuestra merienda nocturna, Storm y yo estuvimos hablando un rato. Él me conto muchas cosas acerca de este pueblo y de sus amigos y yo le hable un poco del pueblo donde antes vivíamos. Cuando ambos terminamos de comer… 0-0 simplemente no pudimos comer todo lo que Storm saco así que solo guardamos los que quedaron y Storm se colgó la bolsa del cuello… jiji… 0u0 se veía muy gracioso con ella.

\- Yyy… - Storm me miro curioso - ¿Qué tan fuerte es tu papa Aria?

\- 0_0 Muchísimo… "No por nada era el más malo de todos los malos" Papa es en verdad increíble. Trabaja como guardia en nuestro pueblo y siempre que había algún problema, cuando el aparecía hasta los ponis borrachos se asustaban y se iban para sus casas… 0.o lo llegue a ver luchar varias veces y mientras que a él ni lo tocaban, su oponente salía mínimo con una pata rota.

\- 0-0 Vaya… 0w0 ¿Crees que podría contra una osa mayor?

\- 0_0 Amm… - Ok, yo había visto una de esas cosas en poni… yyy dudaba seriamente que papa pudiera contra una monstruosidad del tamaño de un super castillote - D- Dudo que alguna cosa pueda contra semejante cosa Storm… papi es fuerte, pero dudo que tanto as… … espera… - Pare una de mis orejas y mientras, Storm me miraba extrañado - ¿Escuchas eso Storm?

\- Umm… - Él se detuvo colocando sus cascos detrás de sus orejas para escuchar mejor, pero termino mirándome extrañado - No escucho nada raro.

\- Por aquí Storm.

El me siguió por los pasillos del castillo mientras que caminaba hasta la fuente del sonido. Ambos comenzamos a asustarnos mientras que más nos acercábamos y pudimos diferenciar que era el sonido… gritos… ahogados, pero aun así eran tan fuertes que ambos podíamos escucharlos y sentí mi corazón detenerse cuando los identifiqué.

\- A- Aria es mejor que nos vayamos de aquí.

\- Pa- Papa… - Mire a Storm y mis lagrimas comenzaron a salir - Esa… esa es la voz de mi papa.

\- Ha- Hay no.

Los gritos pararon y salí corriendo directo a la habitación. Fue cuando estuve a punto de abrir la puerta que esta se abrió y por ella salió Twilight.

\- ¿A- Aria? - Iba solo a pasar a un lado de Twilight y entrar en la habitación, pero ella me detuvo al levantarme con su magia - ¿Storm? ¿Aria? ¿Pero qué rayos hacen aquí? Les dije que espe…

\- ¡Twilight suéltame! ¡Papa, papa…!

\- ¡Aria cálmate! ¡Tu papa ya está bien! - Me detuve a mirarla… Twilight en ese momento era fácil de leer porque estaba siendo sincera. Sentía preocupación por mí y lo que más sentía ella era alivio. Estaba aliviada por que aun si fue doloroso tanto para papa como para ella, las cosas habían salido bien. Fue por eso que deje de luchar en su agarre y solo me quede mirándola - Agg… - Ella suspiro aliviada - Esta bien Aria, todo salió bien. Ghost solo esta dormido ya que estaba cansado luego del tratamiento.

\- T- Tía Twilight… - Storm la miro preocupado - L- Los gritos…

\- Agg… así que al final los oyeron… si, eran de Ghost Storm. El tratamiento que usamos en él era uno bastante… amm… drástico. 0.o Pero era el que mejor podía ayudarlo y gracias a Celestia funciono.

\- Twilight… ¿Podemos pasar a ver a mi papa?

\- 0u0 Ahora que estas más calmada si… - Twilight me bajo con cuidado - Pero intenten no hacer tanto ruido, Ghost en verdad necesita descansar.

Storm y yo asentimos y luego Twilight abrió con cuidado la puerta. Los tres entramos y en la cama estaba él. Papa estaba dormido pero tanto Storm como yo nos sorprendimos de que, aparte de estar cubierto aun de sangre, no parecía tener las heridas que antes tenía.

\- ¿Uh…? Vaya, eso fue rápido Twi… - Spike tomo algunos trapos viejos y los sumergió en una pequeña taza con agua - No tuve siquiera oportunidad de limpiarlo un poco.

\- ¬_¬ Dime una vez que estos potros me hayan hecho caso y lo agradecería. De solo abrir la puerta ya ellos estaban allí a punto de irrumpir en la habitación.

\- ¬n¬ Típico.

Papa en verdad tenía que estar muy cansado, porque Spike comenzó a limpiarlo al menos un poco con el trapo y él ni se despertó, cuando normalmente con oír algunos pasos eso era suficiente para despertarlo.

Si el que Spike lo limpiara no lo despertaba… entonces que me le acurrucara tampoco debía de hacerlo… ¿Cierto…? Caminé hasta la cama y con cuidado me subí a ella. Primero me asegure que en verdad no estuviera herido aun y fue allí que note que ni sus anteriores heridas estaban a la vista, parecía más bien como si nunca hubiera sido herido. Eso me alegro y mucho así que una vez que Spike le limpio su costado, entonces si me metí bajo su ala y me le acurruqué. Supe que no se despertó porque estaba dando unos chillidos muy finos que solo saba cuando dormía… 0.0 y eso muy a veces, porque mama lo pateaba cuando lo hacía ya que eran un poco molestos.

\- Jeje… - Twilight se rio un poco al verme, pero más que molestarme solo me acomode mejor - Bueno, ya es bastante tarde así que te dejamos a cargo de tu padre Aria.

\- Hum… - Solo le asentí.

\- Storm, ¿Dormirás en una habitación aparte o prefieres dormir conmigo por hoy? Mañana te llevarnos con tus padres.

\- Amm… 0_0 cre- creo que dormiré contigo tía Twi… TnT después de todo hoy me visita la princesa Luna.

Spike y Twilight rieron por lo que él dijo, pero yo la verdad no entendí - ¿Quién es la princesa Luna? ¬.¬ ¿Y que no es muy tarde para que te venga a visitar?

\- Jaja… - Spike rio un poco divertido - Cierto, olvidaba que no eres de equestria. 0u0 Luna es una de las princesas del reino Aria y tiene el deber de velar por los sueños de los ponis. Cuando alguien tiene una pesadilla, ella tiende a aparecer y ayudar al poni con su pesadilla. ¬u¬ Es por eso que este potro cobarde dice que lo visitara.

\- TnT Las he tenido por cosas mucho más lindas que todo lo que he visto hoy Spike.

\- Bueno ya, es hora de irnos ustedes dos. 0u0 Que tengas buenos sueños Aria.

\- Igualmente Twilight, hasta mañana.

Todos salieron y Spike apago la luz del cuarto al salir. Mire a papa aun dormido y me levante solo para darle un pequeño beso en su mejilla - Buenas noches papi… - Luego si volví a meterme bajo su ala y esta vez su cerré mis ojos hasta que el sueño vino y me quedé dormida.

* * *

-w- se see,,, ya se que me habia tardado una barbaridad en subir el cap siguiente y me disculpo por ello, 0.o he estado bastante ocupado ultimamente, ¬_¬ y no me refiero solo sal fic que publique hace unos ocho dias... pero en fin.

jajaja xD ¡Aja viruz! ¬u¬ con que andabas juegado el minecraft ¿eh? xD hasta nether y todo, ¡y claro que storm vendera las almas de tosa ponyville para demosntrar el potro bien malote que es! ¬w¬ despues de todo ya tiene al demoniesillo de su lado ¿no?


	15. ¿Qué rayos hace?

Cap 15: ¿Qué rayos hace?

\- Ag… - Cuando desperté de nuevo, el sol ya había salido. Yo definitivamente no era… y dudaba que alguna vez fuera un poni mañanero. Rayos, ayer había sido en verdad molido en cada dimensión posible por lo que no solo era que no me quería levantar, también estaba el detallito de que mi cuerpo en general también dolía. Aun si era en parámetros aceptables e ignorarles, era una razón válida para mí para no levantarme.

Fue cuando me iba a levantar que note un bultito helado en mi costado bajo mi ala. La levanta y reí un poco a ver a Aria literalmente acostada sobre mí. Di un pequeño suspiro antes de con mi cabeza moverla un poco - Aria… - Solo se quejó un poco sin levantarse, así que la moví un poco más fuerte - Aria es hora de levantarse mi potra.

\- Humm… - Reí un poco cuando solo se volteo - Cinco minutos más pa…

\- Créeme que te acompañaría en esos cinco minutos, pero hay que levantarse Aria. Tenemos algunas cuantas cosas que hacer cuanto antes.

\- Aahhg… - Aria dio un buen bostezo antes de sentarse sobre mi costado y limpiar sus ojos con sus cascos - Está bien está bien… ya me levanto.

Mi potra salto fuera de mí, así que fue en ese momento que me pude realmente estirar… TuT y vaya que fue un alivio para mí el hacerlo. Sentí como cinco toneladas menos encima por hacerlo.

\- Papa… - Mire a Aria y note su mirada preocupada - ¿Co- Como te sientes?

\- Umm… solo un poco adolorido, pero nada de qué preocuparse Aria. El tratamiento de la princesa y Spike, aunque doloroso, hizo su trabajo de maravilla. Ve al baño y alístate primero Aria, luego iré yo.

\- Hum.

Mi potra asintió y salto de la cama yéndose al baño. Cuando cerró la puerta tras de sí, mis patas automáticamente comenzaron a temblar por sí mismas. Lo admito estaba asustado - "Ya es tarde para el miedo Ghost, sabias que las cosas iban a terminar así desde el momento en que viniste a equestria… y de todos modos. Si no eran tu señora Luna y su hermana, igual la princesa Twilight seria quien te lanzaría a un calabozo por el resto de tu vida. La única posible diferencia, era solo estar aislado por completo y el que al menos te dejara ver a Aria en algunas ocasiones."

Tuve que cerrar mis ojos y me tome algunos respiros para lograr calmarme. Cuando Aria salió del baño, fue entonces que yo entre he hice todo lo que debía.

Cuando ambos estábamos listos, entonces ambos salimos de la habitación y siguiendo a Aria es que revisamos las habitaciones tanto de la princesa, como la del dragón. Ambas estaban vacías así que seguimos buscando a alguno, pero detuve a Aria de seguir cuando nos acercamos a el recibidor del castillo y comencé a escuchar muchas voces en él.

\- 0.o ¿Qué sucede pa? ¿Por qué nos detenemos?

\- Más delante hay una multitud Aria… "Supongo que no estarán contentos por los eventos de la noche anterior. Posiblemente le haya dado a la princesa muchos más problemas de los que pensé" - Mire a mi potra quien me miraba un poco temerosa - "Aria era el objetivo de Blood ayer, nada me asegura que Blood fuera el único tras ella, así que no puedo dejarla sola… vamos a tener que escabullirnos si quiero llegar a la princesa y ayudar en caso que las cosas no vayan muy bien." Aria, sube a mi lomo e intenta guardar silencio lo más que puedas.

\- ¿P- Pasa algo malo pa?

Me acosté en el suelo para que ella pudiera subir - No realmente Aira, es solo que buscaremos a la princesa, solo en caso que necesite nuestra ayuda.

\- Ah vale… - Aria se subió a mi lomo y se aferró a mi cuello - Entonces andando.

Una vez tuve a Aria encima, si comencé a tener cada precaución que hacía bastante no teína. Pare bien mis orejas, afile lo más que pude mi vista y comencé a controlar el peso que ponía en cada paso, incluso cuidando la forma en la que mis pesuñas hacían contacto con el suelo y el cómo el resto aterrizaba.

\- 0.0 Gu- Guao… pa- papa no se escuchar para nada tus pasos… y no estamos sobre alfombra.

Mientras caminaba a la velocidad de siempre, no pude evitar el reír un poco por el comentario de Aria - Bueno, esa es la idea mi potra. No quiero atraer la atención y si mis pasos se escucharan no lo lograría. Ahora silencio Aria.

\- Hum.

Seguí caminando con Aria en el lomo hasta que llegamos a el recibidor. Me asomé por una de las esquinas y como supuse, había una multitud de ponis reunidos. Eran demasiados los ponis en ese sitio y es por ello que, por más que intente filtrar los sonidos buscando la voz de la princesa, no la halle.

Pasar sin ser percibido no iba a ser algo tan fácil, pero se me ocurría un pequeño truco y lo hice. Solo me rodee mí mismo con mi propia sombra y una vez hecho, salí al recibidor. Las sombras solo me ayudaban a alterar la percepción de todos alrededor, así que aun si miraban a donde estaba, solo notaban una mancha borrosa por decirlo de algún modo. Varios fueron los que nos miraron y limpiaron sus ojos, pero al volver a abrirlos yo ya no estaba. Fue gracias a ese truco que pude acercarme y mientras caminaba a las enormes puertas dobles a las que todos iban, es que noté sus temas de conversación.

Al parecer, por más extraño que pareciera, no estaban aquí molestos con la princesa por los destrozos de la última noche, ni para quejarse de la incompetencia de la guardia como siempre. De hecho, todos solo parecían formular algunos pedidos simples, tales como opiniones de la princesa en cuanto a temas varios. Peticiones de préstamos e incluso algunas cosas aún más triviales. Del incidente de ayer solo algunos lo comentaban y no le daban realmente demasiada importancia.

Teniendo en cuanta la cobarde naturaleza de los ponis… 0_o eeeso fue algo que me extraño bastante y más viniendo de los ponis de equestria, pero en fin. Seguí caminando hasta llegar a las puertas dobles gigantescas, espere hasta que las abrieran para tomar vuelo y pesar lo más pegaso al marco que pude.

De la multitud de afuera solo tres ponis pasaron junto a mí a lo que suponía, tenía que ser el cuarto de guerra del castillo o algo parecido, ya que había una enorme mesa hecha de cristales en medio y siete tronos a su alrededor. Uno de ellos sin marca, los otros cinco con marcas que no reconocí justo en medio del espaldar y uno con la marca de la princesa en él.

En esos momentos la princesa estaba sentada en su trono, el cual estaba volteado frente a la mesa y a su lado, en el trono sin marca se sentaba el dragón con una lista en una mano y un bolígrafo en la otra. Los ponis que entraron avanzaron uno detrás del otro hasta estar frente a la princesa y los cuatro se inclinaron, la princesa les sonrió antes de permitirles levantarse.

\- Buenos días a todos… díganme… - La princesa les sonrió, pero no era una tan sincera como las de las fotos de antes - ¿En qué puedo ayudarles hoy?

\- Buenos días princesa… - Uno de ellos, un poni terrestre le sonrió de hecho muy contento - Es un placer el verla en buena salud. Amm… - El terrestre la miro un poco apenado - Q- Queríamos preguntarle por la posibilidad de adelantes las tormentas en ponyville. Somo una familia que vive de la cosecha de legumbres, pero me temo que durante la temporada anterior, sufrimos un percance con el tanque donde almacenábamos el agua y debido a ello, no pudimos abastecernos debidamente del preciado líquido. Me temo que de seguir así, nuestras cosechas no sobrevivirán hasta la siguiente temporada.

Ok… ¿En verdad eso era algo de pedirlo a una princesa? Y a todas estas… ¿Qué rayos es lo que la princesa hacia escuchando estas cosas de todos modos?

\- Umm… - La princesa se llevó un casco al mentón pensado en algo - Me temo que adelantar la temporada de lluvias no es algo posible. Esta temporada es algo que requiere de un gran esfuerzo por parte del equipo climático de Ponyville y las preparaciones para la misma son algo que requiere de tiempo para completarse.

Las orejas del terrestre y de su familia cayeron - E- Entendemos princesa, lamen…

\- Peeero… - La princesa se rio un poco al ver el desconcierto de estos… - Jeje… 0u0 pero puedo pedirles para que preparen una pequeña lluvia que los ayude con el riego de sus campos y que pueda abastecerlos del agua que necesiten.

Todos sonrieron contentos y de hecho, se abrazaron mientras estaban a punto de llorar por su alegría - Muchas gracias princesa… se lo agradecemos de corazón.

\- No hay de que mis ponis. Es siempre un placer para mí el ayudarlos… - La princesa miro al dragón a su lado - Spike redacta la carta a el equipo climático. Pídeles que en… umm… cinco días visiten la granja de estos ponis con dicha lluvia.

\- ¬u¬ Ya está lista Twilight… - El dragón le paso el pergamino en el cual había escrito - Solo falta tu firma y la dirección de la granja, para luego sellarla y enviarla.

\- °u° Eficiente como siempre… - La princesa la tomo con su magia y de hecho ella si uso una pluma y tinta para firmar - Listo… - Le paso la carta al dragón y miro riendo un poco a esos ponis - En cinco días debería de llover en su granja… jeje… ¬u¬ y esta vez asegúrense de estar preparados para ella.

\- 0u0 Lo haremos princesa, muchas gracias.

El dragón pregunto la dirección y al estos dársela, entonces dichos ponis volvieron a inclinarse antes de comenzar a retirarse. Mire a todo esto en verdad extrañado, sabía que equestria tenía una forma de gobierno muy distinta a la del resto del mundo, pero jamás había imaginado que tan diferente era. Que las gobernantes hicieras este tipo de cosas era algo nuevo para mí.

\- 0_0 Guao… - La voz de mi chiquilla me saco de mis pensamientos - En verdad no pueden ver…

Intente taparle la boca con mi cola, pero era tarde. El dragón cuando Aria hablo, aun si fueron susurros, los capto y se levantó mirando a donde estábamos con su boca brillando en verde - ¡Quien Quiera Que Sea O Se Revela O Los Carbonizo!

\- 0.0 Ha- Hay no…

\- Agg… ¬_¬ Aria, que no te puedan ver no significa que no te oigan mi potra.

La puerta estaba por abrirse nuevamente, pero cuando la princesa nos escuchó a Aria y a mí. Salto aterrada del trono y con su magia las cerro de golpe mirando a donde estábamos aun borrosos - ¿Aria? ¿Ghost? ¡Pero Que Rayos Hacen Aquí!

La puerta fue golpeada y la voz de los guardias fue escuchada alterados - ¡PRINCESA SE ENCUENTRA BIEN!

\- ¡S- Si Descuiden! ¡S- Solo Unos Momentos Y Luego Continuaremos Las Auditorias, Den Aviso De Ello Por Favor!

\- … ¡A La Orden!

Los guardias al parecer comenzaron a correr ya voz y ya que solo estábamos nosotros, aterricé y desvanecí la capa de sombras sobre nosotros. Termine tragando un poco hondo y hasta Aria lo hizo, cuando ambos miramos casi que el fuego arder en los ojos de la princesa.

\- ¡Es que están locos ustedes dos? ¡Cómo se les ocurre par de tarados aparecerse cuando medio pueblo está aquí en el castillo cuando es obvio que he estado intentando mantenerlos ocultos!

\- 0-0 Ha- Hay no… pa- papi… es- está en verdad enojada.

Sonreí admito bastante nervioso - Y- Ya lo noté Aria… y en nuestra defensa diré que al ver la multitud allá afuera, pensé que tendría problemas por lo de ayer y pensé que lo mejor era estar cerca para ayudar. Pero jamás en mi vida había oído hablar de algo como esto… ¬_¬ y menos me lo esperaba luego de dichos sucesos.

\- ¬_¬ Te dije que uno de nosotros debía de quedarse para cuando esos dos despertaran.

\- Agg... ¬.¬ bien admito que fue un error de mi parte, pero jamás pensé que Ghost fuera a tomar tal riesgo. ¬_¬ Se suponía que esperaran a que nos desocupáramos y listo.

Levante un poco mis hombros - Fue usted misma quien lo dijo princesa. El tiempo apremia, es por eso que pensaba ayudarla a vaciar el castillo en caso que fuera una turba enfurecida o algo así.

La princesa me miro aún más enojada - Ghost, ni por que fuera una turba furiosa te dejaría lastimarlos.

\- ¬n¬ ¿Y quién hablo de lastimarlos? - Solo jugué con la sombra bajo la princesa y de hecho, dio un lindo chillido cuando las hice para tomar su casco. Ella lo saco y miro detrás solo para ver una imitación de la mano del dragón saludándola y claro está, que hasta Aria me miro sorprendida - Control sombrío princesa. Cualquier sombra que haya estado en contacto conmigo, soy capaz de manipularla… ¬_¬ para vaciar el castillo solo bastaba con jugar con las sombras de los objetos y gritar ¡Un fantasma! -.- Mientras que continuaba agarrando colas, cascos, patas o acariciaba flancos, mejillas y otras cosas. ¬u¬ Más de una vez lo he hecho y siempre es divertido ver como huyen despavoridos.

\- O_O Y- Ya me había hablado un poco de ello, pero no tenía idea de que fueras capaz de hacer tales cosas con esa habilidad… y ciertamente esto no es algo que aparezca en tu perfil de la raid.

\- Ah eso… ¬.¬ es porque nunca hubieron sobrevivientes que pudieran contarlo a las autoridades. Además, está el hecho que no es algo que vaya mostrando a todos princesa.

\- o.o Y- Yo tampoco sabía que podías hacer cosas como desaparecer o hacer cosquillas con manos malévolas papi.

\- Amm… - Sonreí un poquitito nervioso admito - No… las uso para eso Aria… pero en fin. Solo iba a espantar para darle un respiro princesa… agg… - Suspire antes de mirar a una de las ventanas - Antes de enviar la carta si es que no lo ha hecho ya.

\- Esta bien Ghost, entiendo tus razones… - la princesa me miro bastante seria - Ghost, debo de mantener las apariencias y por ello es necesario que cumpla con mis deberes sin falta. Además, las audiencias son uno de las que siempre he disfrutado. Cuando termine con ellas iré por ustedes… ¬n¬ ¿Mientras pueden por amor a celestia quedarse ocultos? Lo menos que quiero es que alguien te reconocía y el pánico se extienda Ghost. 0u0 ambos se acaban de levantar ¿Verdad? - Ambos asentimos - ¿Por qué no van a la cocina y se preparan algo mientras Spike y yo terminamos aquí?

Bueno, de ella solo mencionarlo a mi potrilla le rugieron las tripas y un poco sonrojada, levanto uno de sus cascos - A- Apoyo la idea.

\- Jeje hay que ver Aria. 0u0 bueno si está bien para ustedes. Entonces tomare prestada su cocina princesa.

\- ¬_¬ Spike ¿Puedes llevarlos por el otro camino? Yo me encargare de todo mientras vuelves.

\- Agg… -.- bueno… - El dragón se levantó y camino a otra puerta que apenas note - Yo los llevo, ¬u¬ pero intenta moderarte con las peticiones mientras no estoy. No te pases aceptando lo que sea Twi.

Por algún motivo, solo por eso la princesa se sonrojo - ¡E- Eso solo fue una vez!

En fin, ya que el dragón nos guio, de hecho evadimos la recepción y pasamos por la que ahora supe era la biblioteca… O_O después de todo, eran incontables los libros en el montón de estantes entre los que apenas cabía el dragón en su tamaño reducido… y la habitación no era exactamente pequeña al tener hasta un segundo nivel.

\- O.O Dime por favor que cuando dijiste que la princesa leyó todos los de la biblioteca, no te referías a esta.

\- ¬_¬ Me refería a esta… -_- y a las otras tres que tenemos. Aquí solo vivimos ella y yo, por lo que muchas habitaciones están sin uso. ¬_¬ Cuando a esta le falto espacio, equipo otras tres y ya está planteándose para una cuarta.

Oh Dios, el solo pensarlo me hace casi desmallarme y de hecho, mi potrilla cayo de patas arriba entre mis alas. Luego de atravesar la biblioteca, salimos a los pasillos y de allí fue directo a la cocina. Cuando llegamos a la concina, el dragón me digo donde estaban los ingredientes y luego salió de la habitación.

Por mi parte tome un delantal morado… ¬_¬ que no iba para nada conmigo y luego comencé la preparación del desayuno. Ya que el dragón y la princesa me dijeron que preparara lo que quisiera, pues entonces decidí preparar lo mejor que se me ocurrió a mi potrilla. Prepare algunas tostadas de pan, tome algunas cuantas frutas del refrigerador e hice una ensalada de ellas. Para Aria prepare un batido de fresa y para mi… -_- una enorme taza de café negro.

A Aria definitivamente le brillaron los ojos cuando le serví su parte, algo que me hizo reír. Pero mientras que ella devoraba su desayuno, yo no pude evitarle pensar en las cosas, en que es lo que sucedería en solo algunas horas.

Cuanto me arrepentía de haber hecho tantas estupideces antes. Solo me quedaba clamar a los cielos para que mi señora luna tuviera algo de piedad y al menos, me permitiera ver a mi hija de vez en cuando… y cuanto rogaba a los cielos porque mi pequeña pudiera aceptar estas cosas y crecer sana y feliz… aun si era sin mí a su lado cada día de su vida.

\- ¿Papa…? - Me saco de mis pensamientos solo la voz de Aria quien paro de comer para mirarme muy preocupada - ¿P- Pasa algo malo? Has… has estado desde que nos levantamos muy triste y pensativo.

\- Agg… mentiría si digo que no Aria… pero no debes preocuparte por ello. Son solo las típicas cosas de adultos, ya sabes que tiendo a hacer de todo un problema.

Aria no quedo mu convencida con esa respuesta, pero lo dejo así y solo siguió comiendo su desayuno al igual que yo… ¬_¬ hice bien en preparar una taza extra de café, por que como lo estaba necesitando a falta de cerveza o cualquier licor.

Ambos terminamos nuestros desayunos y luego Aria me hecho un casco con la limpieza. Jeje, mi potra era muy chaparra para poder hacer muchas cosas, pero al menos me ayudo a limpiar la mesa luego de que recogiera los platos para lavarlos.

Una vez que todo estuvo recogido, la princesa aun no aparecía, por lo que ambos terminamos sentados esperándola… yyy pude fácilmente notar que mi potra se estaba aburriendo. Es por ello que use su sombra para picarle el flanco y ella termino saltando de su silla y miro a todos lados. También me miro a mí, pero disimule mi risa tomando un trago de café. Cuando se volvió a sentar le pique el otro flanco y esta vez salto mirándome obviamente ya sospechando de mí y decidí confirmar sus sospechas al hacerle cosquillas en la barriga.

Por un rato la tuve bajo mi ataque de cosquillas, pero se logró liberar y salto intentado atrapar la sombra que la ataco entre sus cascos… ¬u¬ solo para terminar con otra haciéndole cosquillas en un costado.

\- ¡Jajaja pa- papa eso no es justo jajaja! - Mi potra no dejaba de reír mientras yo no dejaba de hacerle cosquillas y reír de verla así.

\- Jeje ¬u¬ bueno, ¿Por qué no intentas luchar contra este viejo poni?

Entre sus risas, Aria se las arregló para volver a escaparse y esta vez vino a por mí para intentar hacerme cosquillas, pero la evadí por poco solo para exhalarle detrás de sus orejas y a mi potra se le paro cada pelo del lomo mientras dio un muy lindo chillido. Ella se volteó y con decidida mirada, se abalanzo a mí de nuevo y esta vez, la evadí y use la punta de mi ala para hacerle cosquillas, pero a pesar que se rio, mi potra me tomo por sorpresa cuando salto aferrándose a mi casco. Esta vez fui yo el que cayo riendo por las cosquillas cuando Aria uso su casco para hacerme cosquillas bajo mi axila… tal parecía que su madre le había enseñado los puntos débiles de su padre.

Requirió ciertamente de un enorme esfuerzo para poder bajar a Aria de mi con su asalto de cosquillas, pero una vez lo hice, ambos nos separamos y terminamos sonriendo confiados mientras nos mirábamos el uno al otro. La guerra de las cosquillas acababa de comenzar y ninguno de los combatientes pensaba ceder.

Ambos comenzamos correr uno detrás del otro y ambos definitivamente pusimos empeño en atrapar al otro. Aria podía ser pequeña, pero eso solo le daba la ventaja de ser muy escurridiza a la hora de atraparla.

Vaya que el tiempo vuela cuando te diviertes. La guerra de cosquillas termino cuando uno de los dos combatientes no pudo más… y lamentablemente ese era yo. Estaba jadeando por aire de tanto reír mientras que mi potra estaba sentada en mi pecho sonriendo mientras pulía uno de sus cascos toda orgullosa.

\- ¬w¬ Eso te enseñara a no meterte con esta potra papi… jiji… - Pego un buen brinco bien animada - ¡nadie le gana a aria la reina de las cosquillas!

Bueno… ¿Qué más podía hacer que reír al verla? Y no fui el único que rio por el comportamiento de mi potra. Parados en la puerta estaban el dragón y la princesa quienes llevaban ya un buen rato solo allí, pero no quisieron interrumpir. Ambos habían estado allí parados aguantando sus risas todo el tiempo, pero ver a mi potra proclamarse 'Reina de las cosquillas,' Fue algo que los hizo no poder contenerse más y se echaron a reír haciendo a Aria terminar rojita de pena.

\- Si- Siento interrumpir sus juegos… - La princesa se tomó un respiro para calmar su risa - Si quieren podemos volver después.

\- Ah no se preocupe princesa… - Mi potra de bajo de mí, así que me levante y me senté al igual que Aria - Solo estábamos matando el tiempo mientras los esperábamos, ¿Cómo le fue en la auditoria?

\- Oh bastante bien de hecho. 0.o Habían un montón de ponis esa vez porque hacia un rato que no las hacíamos, pero eso fue porque tuve que encargarme de muchas cosas incluso antes que Aria y tu aparecieran.

\- 0.o No la tiene fácil ¿Eh?

\- No mucho que digamos…

* * *

yyy ese fue el cap de hoy... xD un pequeño descanso de las lagrimas y vamos con un momento kawai entre padre e hija.

0w0 me alegra que te gustara tambien esta Dheyluz... xD y las que te faltan por sacar viejo... -_- un concejo de friend a friend... ¬_¬ para los proximos caps man, traigase pañuelo... xD yyy mandate las sad de fairy tail o las de naruto y vas a necesitar un equipo para hidratacion para asegurar tu vida... ... TnT aun a mi que soy el autor, me dio tanta cosita cuando estuve escribiendo los que viene adelante.


	16. ¿Ya lo hablaste con ella?

Cap 16: ¿Ya lo hablaste con ella?

\- En fin Ghost… - La princesa me miro y pude saber que se acabaron los juegos y bromas - como dije antes, no tenemos ya tanto tiempo como lo pensé y si queremos ayudar a Aria… - miro a una de las ventanas melancólica - Ambos vamos a tener que tomar riesgos. Yo por si sola dudo poder ayudar a Aria. He oído del hechizo que usaron, más no conozco su composición o sus detalles ya que solo lo vi una vez, pero lo vi en un libro de la biblioteca del cuarto de la princesa Luna. Estoy segura de que si alguien sabe cómo ayudar a tu hija, es ella.

\- Entiendo bien cuál es mi riesgo… 0.o ¿Pero a que se arriesga usted?

\- ¬_¬ Seré muy princesa, pero eso no me deja sobre las leyes y créeme que al tener aquí y no entregarte, me estoy metiendo en muy buenos líos… TnT solo ruego que Luna y Celestia estén de buen humor cuando se den cuenta o me espera un muy lindo castigo de su parte.

\- Entonces… - El dragón nos miró dudoso - ¿Les enviaran una carta?

\- Es lo más rápido para comunicarnos con las demás princesas Spike.

\- Papi… - Escuchamos la voz de Aria cargada en preocupación y todos vimos a ella. Efectivamente Aria me miraba un poco asustada - ¿S- Son estas princesas ponis malas? Es… es que todos están muy asustados de ellas y… y si son malas prefiero que no las llamen.

\- Jeje hay mi potra… - La tome con uno de mis cascos abrazándola mientras que con el otro acariciaba su cabeza - Peor que tu padre nadie ¿Recuerdas? Pero no Aria, las princesas de este reino no son malvadas ni peligrosas… ¬_¬ si eres un buen poni claro. De hecho ¬u¬ una de ellas es a quien mi raza adora y glorifica ¿Sabes? Aun yo de cierta forma lo hago.

La potra me miro muy sorprendida - E- Espera, Luna… 0_0 ¡L- La princesa Luna es esa a la que siempre llamas señora!

\- Así es mi potra, ¬u¬ técnicamente conocerás a la diosa de su padre.

\- H- Hay no…

Como pude reír cuando mi potra salto de entre mis cascos y comenzado a saltar de puntitas mirando a todos nerviosa - ¡Q- Que voy a hacer que voy a hacer! ¡N- No quiero conocer a tu señora luciendo así papa!

\- Jiji 0u0 tranquila Aria, Luna no es una poni que juzgue a otros por su apariencia y su hermana celestia tampoco lo es… - La princesa le sonrió contenta a Aria - Ambas son las ponis más dulces y rectas que he tenido la dicha de conocer y con las que he tenido la dicha de convivir. De hecho, muchas de las cosas que se fueron enseñadas por la misma Celestia, puedo decir que soy quien soy gracias a mis padres y a la princesa Celestia Aria. Así que no tienes razón alguna para temerles.

La princesa suspiro y camino a la mesa antes de mirar al dragón - Spike, necesito que hagas dos cosas por mi… - El dragón solo asintió y de hecho, de debajo de sus alas saco un pergamino en blanco estirándoselo a la princesa - 0.0 Amm… bueno, una cosa… - La princesa me miro bastante seria - Necesito hablar algunas cosas con Ghost y además redactar la carta, ¿Puedes cuidar de Aria un rato?

\- °n° Pero yo no quiero irme Twilight, ¿No puedo quedarme?

\- ¬u¬ Vamos mi potra ya escuchaste a la princesa. Ve y juega con Spike mientras nosotros nos encargamos de las cosas aburridas de adultos.

\- Agg… - Mi potra suspiro un poco triste antes de pegarse al dragón - Esta bien.

Supongo que aun el dragón sabia de que iba la princesa, ya que la miro bastante serio - ¿Me avisas una vez que termines la carta para enviarla?

\- Descuida Spike, una vez la terminemos te la daré.

El dragón asintió y salió junto a mi potra de la cocina, el intentaba animarla cuando la puerta se cerró. Al igual que la princesa, camine hasta sentarme al otro lado de la mesa y mire a la princesa admito preocupado - De que se trata princesa, si pidió que Aria se vaya no creo que sea algo simple.

\- Y no lo es Ghost… - La princesa suspiro antes de mirarme - Dime, ¿Has hablado con Aria acerca de lo que pasara? - Esa fue una pregunta que me hizo poner mala cara y a ella mirarme algo enojada - Ghost, ambos sabemos que es lo que pasara cuando las princesas lleguen. No me gusta tener que decírtelo de esta forma, pero aun yo me he estado planteando el hacerlo… Ghost, sea como sea iras a prisión luego de esto. Lo más que puedo hacer por ti es solo abogar para retrasar tu encierro hasta que veas a Aria posiblemente libre de dicha maldición, pero es todo lo que puedo hacer por ti.

\- Agg… no… sabía bien que esto ocurriría desde el momento que pise equestria. Aun si usted me ha tratado como su invitado, sabía bien que mi futuro aun a sus cascos era morir atrapado en una celda. La única diferencia que considere entre que usted me encerrara o fueran mi señora Luna o su hermana, era solo la posibilidad de que Aria al menos pudiera visitarme o bien el morir sin ver nunca más a mi hija… pe- pero aun si, no le he dicho de esto a Aria… con usted sabía que no le iba a molestar el darme al menos dos días luego de librar a mi Aria de esta maldición para despedirme de ella… agg… y era en ese tiempo que pensaba decírselo.

La tristeza que me invadía en ese momento fue grande. Sentía mi corazón casi ser aplastado por ella, fue en ese momento que mis lagrimas fluyeron aun si yo no lo deseaba - Q- Quería que al menos esos dos días mi potra pudiera sonreír sin preocupaciones y llena de felicidad… pero veo que las cosas no serán de ese modo ahora. no tengo dudas en que mi señora Luna me querrá tras las rejas en el momento que me vea y dudo mucho que su hermana desee otra cosa. Me… me guste o no… e- este posiblemente sea el ultimo día que vea a mi Aria.

\- Agg… Ghost… en verdad lamento todo esto… - La princesa solo pudo bajar su cabeza sin querer verme realmente - No puedo sinceramente decirte como reaccionaran ellas a tu presencia. Ciertamente es muy probable que sea tu ultimo día en libertad y con Aria. Tu pasado aun si lo abandonaste es algo que no puede alterarse y tu cometiste muchos errores en su momento. para mí, tú y Aria ya han sufrido demasiado con todas las cosas que les han acontecido en este mes, pero me temo que es solo mi lado sentimentalista hablando. Ghost, puedo darte un rato antes que redacte la carta y la envié para que prepares a Aria para todo eso, pero solo puedo darte a lo mucho un día o estaríamos tomando un gran riesgo. Tú mismo lo viste, los ojos de Aria ya cambiaron por completo, solo los cielos saben que es lo próximo que cambiara de ella.

\- N- Nada de tiempo princesa… s- solo escriba la carta y por favor envíela… snif… a Aria n- no le va a gustar esto… y… y es posible que me odie por esto, p- pero no la quiero ver morir princesa. Ya perdí a Airis para siempre… n- no quiero perder a mi potra también. A- aun si no la dejan visitarme más, o si es ella quien nunca más desea hacerlo… snif… p- puedo a su tiempo morir tranquilo si mi potrilla tendrá el futuro que ella tanto merece.

\- Bi- bien Ghost… agg… entonces comenzare a escribir la carta ya… - La princesa con su magia apareció una pluma y un tintero, fue con estos que ella comenzó a escribir la carta y mientras que ella la escribía, yo solo recosté mi cabeza a la mesa. No quería, pero mis lagrimas no pude contenerlas en lo más mínimo.

No solo iba a tener que despedirme de mi hija ese día. Ni siquiera iba a poder al final despedirme de mi esposa, de la poni que más ame en mi vida de la manera correcta. Solo Dios sabía si el cuerpo de mi esposa había tan siquiera sido sacado de la casa y había sido enterrado y no dejado como una cualquiera, olvidada para que los gusanos comieran su cuerpo.

En ese momento… mi dolor ciertamente no conocía límites y aun si quise ahorrarle a la princesa el tener que ver mis patéticas lágrimas, no me fue algo posible de realizar. Lo único que pude controlar fue mi boca para no llorar a alta voz frente a ella… ya lo suficientemente incomoda estaba con verme llorar y escuchar uno que otro sollozo que se me escapaba.

\- Pri- Princesa… - No quise siquiera sacar mi cabeza de entre mis cascos para mirarla - Hay… snif… h- hay algo que quisiera que hiciera por mi… A- Aria no tiene registro de nacimiento por ser yo su padre… p- pero si tiene más familia q- que solo yo… m- mis padres viven en el pueblo de los thestral como todos los de mi raza… s- solo nuestra señora luna conoce su ubicación, p- pero puedo marcar la dirección en un mapa. S- Si le es posible… ¿P- Podría llevar a Aria con ellos y darle la recompensa por mi cabeza a Aria?

\- Vere que hacer Ghost… puedo arreglar la recompensa sin problema alguno. Aria es menor de edad, pero bien puedo congelar el dinero hasta que crezca lo suficiente o si los veo aptos, daré el dinero a sus abuelos que serán sus tutores legales… pero lo que no estoy segura de poder hacer es llevarla yo misma Ghost.

\- Lo… snif… lo entiendo princesa… a- aun si no es usted… s- si puede asegurarse de que alguien la lleve a salvo, le estaré eternamente agradecido.

\- La carta esta lista Ghost… - Escuche a la princesa levantarse - Agg… cuando enviemos la carta será cuestión de minutos para que ambas aparezcan. Tomate un momento antes de salir Ghost… créeme que en verdad lo necesitas y unos minutos para ti mismo no te robaran a Aria. Estaré en el pasillo.

La princesa salió de la cocina… y quise seguirla de inmediato, pero no pude. Estaba destrozado completamente y no quería que eso fuera lo último que mi pequeña viera de mí. no quería que viera a su padre ser llevado lejos de ella y que mi desesperación en ese momento hiciera peso en ella. Cuando me alejaran de ella, quería hacerlo con una sonrisa y asegurándole que yo iba a estar bien, que no tenía motivo por el cual preocuparse… aun si yo mismo sabía que eso era una mentira.

Me llevo mucho tiempo el lograr rearmarme a mí mismo y cuando lo hice, estaba hecho un verdadero desastre. Camine hasta el lava platos para al menos lavar mi rostro y use uno de los trapos de la cocina para secarme. Una vez estuve listo, salí al pasillo y tal como dijo la princesa ella estaba allí sentada esperando.

Ambos nos pusimos en marcha para buscar a Aria y al dragón. Los encontramos en la sala donde antes la princesa tuvo sus auditorias. El dragón en esos momentos estaba mostrándole a Aria lo que creo que era un mapa de equestria el cual se proyectaba fuera de lo que antes era una mesa normal. Decir que Aria estaba impresionada por ello era realmente poco para la sorpresa que ella mostraba.

La princesa le dio la carta al dragón y al parecer el también estaba plenamente consciente de lo que pasaría, pues tomo la carta y soltó un apagado suspiro antes de exhalar fuego y quemar la carta.

\- Esta hecho, solo toca esperar a que las princesas lleguen… - La princesa me miro con una triste sonrisa - Ghost de momento intenta quedarte fuera de su vista cuando ellas lleguen. No saben de tu presencia por lo que pienso explicárselos por mí misma, Aria tu vienes conmigo.

Solo suspire saliendo de esa habitación detrás de la princesa y mientras todos se detuvieron en el recibidor frente a la puerta de entrada, yo camine hasta uno de los pasillos anexos a este donde podía verlos y escucharlos.

Al pasar de los minutos, tal como dijo la princesa pude escuchar el sonido de cascos correr y segundos después alguien casi tumba la puerta de entrada. El dragón abrió e inmediatamente algo blanco y enorme se abalanzó contra la princesa.

\- ¡Twilight Estas Bien! ¿Alguna Herida Falta? ¿Un Nuevo Villano O Creatura Invencible? ¿Un Intento De Mutilación O Suicidio?

\- O_O Ahh… n- no, e- estoy bien… ¬_¬ ¿Y a qué viene esa última pregunta?

\- ¬_¬ Nada importante Twilight, es solo mi hermana dejándose llevar por los nervios debido a la naturaleza de la carta que enviaste.

Esas dos que entraron no me quedaron dudas de que se trataban de nada más y nada menos que las hermanas reales de equestria. La gobernante del día Celestia y la señora de la noche Luna. Mi señora Luna seguía siendo una yegua tan radiante como la primera vez que la vi. Su gracia y su porte permanecían siendo tan fuertes y llenos de confianza… solo su presencia era ciertamente algo que podía cambiar los ambientes de donde ella llegara… pero su hermana, la princesa Celestia tampoco era una poni a tener en menos. Era aún más de lo que los rumores contaban de ella, un semblante firme e inmaculado, pero a la vez comprensivo y maternal.

Eso era lo que yo con mi limitado entendimiento lograba percibir con una mirada, pero no me imaginaba que era lo que Aria vio como para inmediatamente correr detrás de la princesa y esconderse tras ella con cada pelo del lomo de punta.

\- Twilight… - Mi señora le sonrió y avanzo hasta abrazarla cariñosamente - Ha sido un buen tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos - Ella la soltó y la princesa le devolvió una sonrisa - Me alegra verte bien mi potra.

\- A mí también me alegra mucho verlas Luna, Celestia.

\- Hola princesas - El dragón las saludo riendo un poco - Jeje, ha pasado en verdad un buen rato… umm… 0.o desde la junta con los nobles hace dos meses si no me equivoco.

\- Y no lo haces… - La princesa Celestia le sonrió un poco traviesa al dragón - Has estado creciendo bien Spike, si sigues así no pasara mucho antes que te encuentres a otra linda poni… ¬u¬ o a una cierta dragona azul.

\- O_O Amm… g- gracias… supongo.

-En fin… - Mi señora miro a la princesa Twilight - En verdad me alegra el volver a reunirnos, pero dudo que mandaras una carta como esa solo por querer una visita casual… - Mi señora tomo de debajo de su ala un libro de tapa roja, pero sus páginas eran negras y miro horriblemente seria a la princesa - Y mucho menos lo creo si pediste que trajera tal cosa con nosotras Twilight. Es por esto que Celestia pensó las tiraderas que pensó.

\- ¬.¬ Me preocupo por ella tanto como lo hago por ti mi querida hermana. Es normal que me preocupe si recibimos tal carta de su parte dadas las actuales circunstancias… - La blanca alicornio miro la princesa bastante seria - El pueblo estaba un poco destrozado, pero dado que es ponyville, consideró que esto es normal y al ver a todos sonrientes, sé que no hay un nuevo supervillano o una nueva clase de amenaza desconocida. Así que debo preguntar… ¿Cuál es el motivo de enviarnos una carta solicitando con tanta urgencia nuestra inmediata presencia y que trajéramos con nosotras nada menos que un tomo de magia maldita?

\- Agg… ciertamente no estamos bajo una amenaza nacional o mundial como normalmente lo estamos, pero me temo que no por eso la situación es mejor… - Ambas hermanas comenzaron a mirar un poco extrañadas detrás de la princesa, cuando el miasma que rodeaba a mi potra comenzó a filtrarse por los lados de ella - Pues aun así, la vida de una inocente potrilla peligra… - La princesa miro a ambas hermanas algo triste - Y si no hacemos algo, no solo esa potrilla podría perder su vida, si no que podríamos terminar enfrentándonos a una nueva amenaza mucho peor que todas las anteriores.

Ambas de las hermanas se miraron un momento entre ellas antes de mirar a la princesa - entendemos.

\- Dime Twilight… - La blanca alicornio la miro bastante seria - ¿Esta esto relacionado con los destrozos en el pueblo? - Ella asintió en respuesta - ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que paso? Me temo que este reporte no ha llegado aún a nuestros cascos.

\- Un poni enloquecido ataco Celestia. este llego al pueblo buscando a esta potrilla para cometer una completa locura la cual le daría un poder abrumador… y lo haría técnicamente inmortal… - esas fueron palabras que hicieron sorprender aun a la misma Aria quien solo termino pegándose aún más al lomo de la princesa - Ya de por si era parcialmente inmortal, pero nos las arreglamos para detenerlo.

\- ¿Dónde se encuentra este poni Twilight? - Mi señora la miro nada lindo - Me gustaría interrogarlo por mí misma y descubrir todo cuanto este planeaba.

\- Me… me temo que eso será imposible Luna.

\- ¬_¬ Twilight, no creo que me vayas a salir con cosas como autoridad y demás ¿No? si te preocupa por que pueda herirme entonces…

\- Esta muerto Luna… - Esas fueron palabras que dejaron a ambas hermanas como estatuas y al pensar en Blood, las lágrimas de la princesa amenazaban con salir - Me… me fue imposible contenerlo de ninguna forma… intente con cada sello y hechizo de contención, pero nada logro frenarlo y nos vimos obligados a tomar su vida.

A ambas hermanas les tomo un momento procesar esto, pero fue la blanca alicornio la que con temblorosa voz le hizo la pregunta - Twi- Twilight... a- acaso tu… tu…

\- Tuve… tuve que ayudar. No fui yo quien tomo su vida… p- pero tuve gran parte de la responsabilidad.

\- Agg… está bien Twilight, hiciste lo que debías…

* * *

0u0 perdon por cortar la historia alli, pero es mejor alli que mas adelante... O_O creanme, aun yo mismo me daria un zapatazo a mi mismo de picarlo masa delante.

JAJAJAJAJA ¡ahora si me hiciste reir dheyluz! bueno, xD lo que pasa es que recientemente me compre una cosita que late menos negra y putrida y apenas lo ando estrenando con este fic.


	17. Ya no es posible

Cap 17: Ya no es posible.

\- Agg… está bien Twilight, hiciste lo que debías… pero cambiando de tema… - Mi señora miro bastante extrañada la creciente negrura detrás de la princesa - Amm… Twilight… ¿Debo suponer que hay una razón lógica para el creciente miasma detrás de ti?

\- Ah bueno… 0.o de hecho no es tan lógica, pero si fácil de explicar… - La princesa volteo a su lomo mirando a Aria y rio un poco al verla tan pegada a ella - Jiji, vamos ya hablamos de esto. No te debe de dar temor con ellas. Después de todo, están aquí para ayudarte.

\- Pe- Pero… pero es que son tan hermosas Twilight… - Ok, Aria en verdad estaba más roja que un tomate - No… no quiero que me vean así.

\- Oh, así que detrás de ti esta la pequeña… - La blanca alicornio sonrió y comenzó a hablarle en una dulce voz - Vamos pequeña, no debes de sentirte apenada con nosotras. No temas y ven para que podamos conocerte.

\- Tu apariencia tampoco debe de ser un impedimento para ti pequeña si estas necesitada de nuestra ayuda, pues mi hermana y yo nunca nos atreveríamos a tratarte como menos que a uno de nuestros amados ponis. No tengas temor y ven a nosotras mi potrilla.

Aria estuvo muy dudosa, pero al final decidió darles una oportunidad y aunque muy lenta, ella hizo su camino fuera del lomo de la princesa y camino hasta sentarse frente a ella. Ambas hermanas no les fue posible ocultar su sorpresa cuando vieron a Aria por primera vez y Aria al notarlo, dejo salir sus lágrimas mientras que quiso correr lejos, pero Twilight la tomo entre sus cascos y comenzó a acariciarla para calmarla.

\- Calma Aria, no tienes por qué huir… 0u0 las princesas solo están sorprendidas, es todo.

\- Snif… n- no están sorprendidas… snif… están… están asustadas Twilight… - Mi potra miro a la princesa dejando sus lágrimas correr aún más - Al igual que todos, al verme pensaron que era algo horrible… qui- quiero irme a mi casa Twilight… ya no quiero que los demás me miren y se asusten… snif solo… solo quiero irme a mi casa con mi papa.

\- Agg… - La princesa suspiro pesado antes de mirar a ambas hermanas - Luna, Celestia, ella es Aria… es la potrilla de la que les hablaba. Se vio envuelta en un ritual maldito y por ello fue maldecida, poco a poco está cambiando su apariencia y si mi teoría es correcta, me temo que podría estar poco a poco no convirtiéndose en un monstruo… sino siendo poseída por un demonio… - Aria al escuchar esto dio un chillido y miro aterrada a la princesa, así que ella le sonrió mientras no paraba de acariciarla - Calma Aria, jamás vamos a permitir que algo así te pase… - La princesa miro a las hermanas bastante seria - Es por esto que las llamamos. Aria te aseguro que ellas harán todo lo posible por librarte de ese destino al igual que todos nosotros.

\- En verdad la situación es peor de lo que pensé cuando nos hablaste de ella… - Mi señora miro bastante seria a la princesa - Twilight, ¿Cómo sabes que fue maldita y por qué me pediste este libro en concreto?

\- Por que quien ataco ayer el pueblo fue uno de los responsables de la maldición sobre Aria. Fue él quien nos dijo lo que hicieron y así fue que obtuve el nombre de dicho hechizo que usaron… 'Pacto abismal…' - Ambas hermanas quedaron en shock cuando el nombre fue dicho - Solo leí una vez de este hechizo Luna y fue solo en ese libro. Se que este tiene por objeto la invocación de un demonio y que este le dota de poder para servirle a quienes lo invoquen, pero el hechizo fue modificado y además interrumpido antes que este se completara. El unicornio que nos contó de esto no conocía grandes detalles de este, pero si nos dijo que fue modificado para liberarlos de la maldición impuesta por dicho demonio sobre los que realizaron el ritual y aunque no conocía los detalles, si nos dijo que la que debía de ser la maldición de ellos, fue trasferida a Aria de una forma que aun desconocemos. Fue en cuando me entere de todo esto que decidí llamarlas… - La princesa las miro sin ocultar su tristeza - Ya esto está más allá de lo que puedo manejar por mí misma… pero no quiero dejar a esta potrilla perecer de tal forma.

Ambas hermanas se miraron entre ellas solo un momento antes de mirar a Aria y luego a la princesa, en verdad llegue a sentir la necesidad de saltar allí y tomar a mi potra conmigo para escapar debido a la severidad de sus miradas.

\- Twilight, hiciste bien en llamarnos. Toda vida es preciosa y como gobernantes que somos, es nuestro más solemne deber el protegerlas… - Mi señora le sonrió a mi potrilla quien se giró para mirarla - Haremos todo lo que este en nuestro poder para ayudarte Aria, así que ten paz pequeña, pues cierto es que nunca permitiríamos que tal cosa te acontezca.

\- Y no temíamos a ti Aria. Como antes dijimos tu aspecto es lo de menos, solo me preguntaba qué clase de monstruo pudo hacerte tal cosa… - La blanca alicornio miro bastante seria a la princesa - Twilight, ¿Fuiste tu quien interrumpió dicho ritual? Porque de no ser así me gustaría hablar con dicho poni y de paso con los padres de la misma. Sabes que en la descomprensión mágica, cada minúsculo pedazo de información es útil y estos pueden proveer de ella.

\- "Con que el punto sin retorno ¿Eh?"

No fue solo la princesa quien miro preocupada a ellas, pues aún el dragón mostraba dicha preocupación, algo que llego a extrañar bastante a Aria.

\- Agg… - La princesa había tomado una gran bocanada de aire y a soltó, eso fue algo que extraño aún más a las hermanas, pero solo guardaron silencio - No tuve nada que ver con el ritual, Aria fue rescatada de dicho ritual por la directa intervención de su padre. Fue el quien evito que dicho ritual se completara y cargo con Aria hasta el pueblo cuando se enteró de los elementos, vino hasta mi rogando que los usara para liberar a su hija de tal mal… - La princesa entristeció - Pero ya sabes que no soy capaz de usarlos más, es por eso que prometí ayudarlo a encontrar otra forma.

\- Yyy… ¿Dónde está su padre entonces?

\- amm… - ahora si la princesa sonria más que nerviosa mirando a esas dos - b- bueno, t- tengo que decirles algo antes, el padre de Aria es alguien bastante… 'Especial…'

\- ¬.¬ Twilight tenemos más años de los que nos gustaría admitir, créeme que sabemos tratar con ponis difíciles.

\- TnT ojala y fuera eso… en fin, - la princesa trago bien hondo - ¿p- podrían no van a sobre actuar cuando este venga?

Ambas hermanas se miraron extrañadas la una a al otra, pero ambas al final asintieron. La princesa soltó un suspiro antes de voltear mirando al pasillo donde me encontraba y asintió. Solo pude dar un largo suspiro antes de comenzar a avanzar a donde estaban todos.

Fue solo cuestión de segundos luego de que atravesara el marco de ese pasillo para que tuviera frente a mí a mi señora y recibiera una patada en el pecho que me hizo volar por el recibidor.

\- ¡LUNA DAME TIEMPO!

\- ¡HECHO!

Rayos, esa patada en verdad la había sentido de lo lindo, pero ni respirar pude cuando mi señora ya estaba frente a mí con cinco espadas hechas de su magia, pero eran lo de menos. Apenas pude bloquear un golpe con su casco al cruzar los míos frente a mí y aun así, tal era su fuerza que la anterior patada fue nada. El hueso de mi casco derecho que recibió el golpe fue casi roto por el golpe y claro está que salí despedido.

Use mis alas para frenar al ver una espada esperándome en la trayectoria, pero a tiempo mis orejas captaron el aire siendo rasgado sobre mí y salte a tiempo a un lado evadiendo la espada, solo para ver a mi señora empuñando entre sus cascos una lanza a punto de cortarme dos. Salte directo a ella en un intento de agarrarla y solo si los cielos se apiadaban lograr retenerla, pero al llegar a ella, esta se desvaneció en una nube de humo y solo apenas pude tirarme al suelo para que la lanza pasara sobre mi lomo.

Fue en ese momento que unas amarillas cadenas aparecieron atando mis cuatro extremidades al suelo a la vez que una tremenda cantidad de electricidad recorría mi cuerpo, pero vi a mi señora y ya ella estaba dando una vuelta con su lanza ganando impulso antes de dirigirla a mi cabeza… más específicamente a mi cuello y no solo ella, detrás pude escuchar a su hermana cargar a donde me encontraba.

\- ¡NOOO DETÉNGANSE!

Hay no, esto era peor de lo que pensé. Aun a pesar de la descarga en mi cuerpo use mi habilidad para fundirme con mi propia sombra y fue gracias a esto que me libere tanto de ser decapitado, como de mis electrificadas ataduras. Salí detrás de mi señora antes de alejarme y mirar a donde la princesa, ella luchaba por tener a Aria de correr a en medio de esto, pero fue justamente en ese momento que Aria tuvo una manifestación involuntaria de su magia que libero un estallido apartando de golpe a la princesa… y lo hizo en el peor momento que pudo. Aria corría a mi cuando ambas hermanas cargaron sus cuernos y ambas estaban tan centradas en mí que no notaron a Aria y dispararon cada una dichos rayos, los cuales no tenían comparación a nada que hubiera visto antes.

No dude un segundo en saltar tomando a Aria entre mis cascos y abrazarla para escudarla mientras use las sombras para cubrirnos a ambos.

\- ¡PAPA!

Mierda, tuve que usar cada pisca de fuerza de las que disponía en bloquear esos rayos… y esta vez solo sobreviví porque gracias al grito de Aria, ellas pararon de lanzarlos al darse cuenta de conde estaba Aria.

Cuando ellas pararon, las sombras se disiparon y sin poder aguantar más sobre mis patas, caí arrodillado y solté a Aria al no poder sostenerla ya. Cuando mi potra cayo, de inmediato se paró entre las asombradas hermanas y yo escudándome mientras las miraba aterrada.

\- ¡Aria Es Peligroso! - La blanca alicornio la miro aterrada - ¡Ven Aquí Ya!

\- ¡No! - Mi potra les grito mientras no se movía - ¡No Voy A Dejar Que Sigan Lastimando A Mi Papa! ¡Ustedes Solo Quieren Hacerle Cosas Malas Y No Las Dejare Mentirosas!

Ambas hermanas quedaron anonadadas por las palabras dichas por ella, pero eso poco me importaba. Miré en verdad molesto a Aria y ella al notarlo dio un pequeño chillido - A- Aria… ¿Q- Que te dije solo ayer de hacer cosas como estas?

\- Pe- Pero… snif… e- esa yeguas…

\- Aria sin peros… - Me logre apenas levantar y encare a ambas - Estas… estas son cosas de adultos Aria. Ve y quédate junto a la princesa mi potra, deja que yo me encargue de esto.

Aria solo negó y de hecho solo se aferró a uno de mis cascos - N- No… no puedes contra ellas papi… s- si me alejo ellas van a lastimarte y no quiero que lo hagan.

\- Twilight… - Solo de reojo la blanca alicornio miro a una aun atontada princesa y no era exactamente contenta - ¿Qué significa esto Twilight Sparkle?

\- Agg rayos, eso dolió… - La princesa con ayuda del dragón se incorporó y no pudo evitar estar nerviosa - Amm… O_O p- puedo explicarlo.

\- ¡Y más te vale tener una buena explicación para esto Twilight! - Y vaya que mi señora no estaba nada contenta - ¿Tienes una idea de quién es este Bastardo? ¡Su nombre es Ghost y es un traidor tanto de su propia especie como aun de Equestria! ¡Es literalmente el poni más buscado por cada reino y es un peligro que debe de eliminarse a su solo avistamiento!

\- O_O ¿Tra- Traidor de Equestria? P- Pero si el nunca opero aquí según los reportes.

\- ¡No me cambies de tema Twilight!

Ambas hermanas estaban verdaderamente molestas con la princesa y ella solo pudo soltar un suspiro por ello antes de mirarlas decaída - Agg… él es el padre de Aria princesas. Cuando ambos llegaron a Ponyville sinceramente no pude reconocerlo porque Ghost apenas lo había hecho con vida… - La princesa uso su magia y mostro su recuerdo de mi estado al llegar, estaba completamente cubierto de sangre y aun con algunas flechas clavadas. Era incluso hasta notorio el rastro de sangre que dejaba por donde había pasado - Cuando el llego lo hizo literalmente arrastrándose por el pueblo y no dejaba de repetir mi nombre. Fue por eso que un gran alboroto se formó en el pueblo que atrajo nuestra atención y cuando salí, ante mí solo tenía a un agonizante poni que al verme solo rogo por que ayudara a su pequeña.

La princesa suspiro acariciando nerviosa uno de sus cascos - Al no reconocerlo y haberle dado un vistazo a Aria, mi rección fue ordenar que lo llevaran al hospital a él y como Aria estaba herida y además en medio proceso de transformación, no vi prudente llevarla al hospital así que la tratamos entre spike y yo aquí en el castillo. Luego de tratar sus heridas, las palabras de Ghost dieron vueltas en mi cabeza. Aunque la transformación de Aria en ese momento no estaba tan avanzada como ahora, aun así supe lo que me pidió y entre spike y yo comenzamos a indagar. Le realice varios estudios y demás e incluso hable con ella para obtener más información. Fue dos días desde que llegaron que me di cuenta de quien era el cuándo temiendo lo peor, busque a ambos en los registros de Equestria para buscar a algún familiar a quien devolver a Aria, pero no encontré nada y le pregunte a ella el nombre de su padre, pero no quiso contestarme. Fue realmente solo una casualidad, pero buscando por su descripción física fue que logre toparme con la lista raid y fue cuando la revise que lo encontré.

\- ¿Solo por qué razón no nos llamaste en ese momento Twilight? - Mi señora miraba implacable a la princesa - Al averiguarlo debiste de hacerlo sin dudarlo.

\- Agg… no lo hice por la misma razón que dejaron de atacar Luna… - La princesa señalo a Aria quien en ningún momento me había soltado y no dejaba de mirar a ambas hermanas aunque temblando de miedo, firme en su posición - Aria… fue ella quien me hizo dudar de entregarlo. Cada vez su estado sigue empeorando y puede que Ghost sea un poni buscado, pero Aria es solo una potrilla de seis años de edad y solo no pude hacer la vista gorda e ignorar su necesidad. Esa potrilla ha pasado por muchas cosas y siempre me rogaba por ver a su padre. Sé que estuvo mal, pero lo considere y llegue a la conclusión de que si quería que ella sobreviviera, entonces no debía de apartarla de él y así lo hice.

\- Twilight… - Esta vez fue la blanca alicornio quien la miro bastante seria y un poco amenazante - ¿Te das cuenta del riesgo que estabas tomando? Ghost es sin duda un asesino a sangre fría, es un peligroso poni quien ha causado cada mal nombrable con el solo objetivo de satisfacer sus más banales deseos. Es alguien a quien se le conoce como un demonio por una razón, ¿Te das cuenta que al dejarlo suelto no solo arriesgaste tu vida, si no la de todos aquí en Ponyville?

\- ¡M- Mi Papa No Es Un Monstruo Como Ustedes! - Vaya, en verdad mi potra era más que especial ya que aun temblando, les grito eso sin pelos en la lengua - ¡É- Él Es Un Bu- Buen Poni! ¡É- Él Al Menos No Intenta Lastimar A Otro De Solo Verlos Como Ustedes Dos!

Rayos, Aria en verdad no le estaba teniendo cuartel a esas dos y al parecer para ambas hermanas sus palabras se sentían como dagas en sus pechos por los rostros que ambas tenían.

La princesa solo dejo pasar las palabras de mi potrilla y le sonrió triste a ambas hermanas - La razón por la que tome tal riesgo… es la misma por la que hace tantos años me volví amiga de Luna y fue también la razón por la que le dimos a Discord cabida en nuestras vidas. Aun creo que todos podemos cambiar… - Esas fueron palabras que hicieron congelar aun a mí mismo - Sea para bien o para mal… todos podemos cambiar. Desde que Ghost se mostró ante mi hace nueve días, nunca se ha comportado como una bestia o un poni sin alma. Ante mí solo ha estado un poni quien el amor que siente por si familia lo ha llevado a arriesgarlo todo para poder darles una vida. Un poni quien aun conociendo lo que le espera, aun se para firmemente ante todos sin intenciones de escapar y aceptando gustoso cualquiera sea el castigo que decida para el por sus pasados pecados, solo con la única petición de que no deje a su potrilla pagar por sus errores.

\- ¿L- Lo que te espera? - Debido a esas últimas palabras de la princesa, Aria ahora me miraba aterrada - ¿A- A que se refiere? ¿Q- Que es lo que te espera?

\- Agg… - Dios, tuve en verdad que luchar contra mis propios miedos cuando Aria me hizo esa pregunta, sabía bien que mentirle era inútil y una evasiva no iba a mejor camino - Aria… ¿Recuerdas mi promesa?

\- Snif… pro- prometiste que mientras estuviera maldita, jamás me dejarías.

\- Así es mi potra… mientras estés maldita, ni la muerte lograra apartarme de ti… - Dios, sentí tanta necesidad de abrazarla - Pero Aria… todos tenemos en algún momento que responder por nuestros errores. Tu padre fue un poni muy tonto antes de conocer a tu madre Aria y la cantidad de errores que cometí no tienen fin. Por años estuve solo huyendo de ellos, pero me temo que eso ya no es posible Aria… - Esta vez mis lagrimas fueron algo que no pude retener - Luego de que esta maldición te sea removida… t- temo que es hora de pagar por mis errores… y… y me temo que no podré volver a estar contigo cada día.

Aria simplemente se congelo cuando le dije estas palabras. En un principio ella me miro esperanzada de que fuera algún tipo de broma o juego, pero no tardo en darse cuenta de que no lo era y en ese momento ella comenzó a desesperar.

\- No… n- no por favor… snif… p- por favor papa vámonos de aquí… n- no me importa que me vea así… po- por favor solo… solo regresemos a casa.

\- no es posible Aria… no podemos ya solo volver mi potrilla, no puedo bajo ninguna circunstancia dejar que tu transformación se complete. No puedo dejar que el sacrificio que hizo tu madre sea en vano y mucho menos voy a permitir que mueras solo por mis miedos Aria.

\- Snif… p- pe- pero no quiero estar sola… snif… no quiero estar sin ti y sin mama… snif - Mi potra me miro ya desesperada y con llorosos ojos - P- Por favor papa, s- solo volvamos. Pro- prometo que seré una buena y fuerte potrilla, prometo que te hare caso en todo lo que digas y… y te ayudare en lo que sea… pe- pero por favor solo vámonos.

\- Agg… - solo pujde suspirar y abrazarla aun más fuerte entre mis cascos mientras lloraba ya sin ningún tipo de freno - No se puede Aria… y no estarás sola, t- te estarás quedando con tus abuelos Night Glide y Midnight Lullaby… snif… e- ellos también te aman Aria y estoy seguro que serás feliz con ellos.

\- No ¡No! ¡No! - Aria comenzó a luchar entre mis cascos para intentar soltarse - ¡NO QUIERO, NO QUIERO QUE TE VAYAS!

\- Aria, para por favor.

\- ¡NO! ¡SI NO ME QUITAN ESTA ESTÚPIDA MALDICIÓN NO TE IRAS ASÍ QUE NO DEJARE QUE ME LA QUITEN!

\- Aria para.

\- ¡NO SUÉLTAME! ¡VOY A VOLVER A NUESTRA CASA Y ASÍ ESTARÁS OBLIGADO A VOLVER CONMIGO!

\- ¡ARIA! - Aunque no me gusta en lo más mínimo, tuve que gritarle a mi adorada potrilla y fue solo en ese momento que ella dejo de luchar - Por favor Aria… ya para… - Cuanto me odiaba a mí mismo en ese momento. Cuanto odio sentía por mis pasadas acciones y por ser tan idiota como antes lo fui - Snif… y- ya para mi amada potrilla.

Fue en ese momento que Aria se quebró en llanto. Ella se aferraba a mí y como la potrilla de seis que era, comenzó a llorar dando gritos rogándome que no la dejara, rogándome que no la abandonara. Ese fue un llanto que quedo profundamente grabado en mi corazón, pues había sido yo quien lo había provocado… y no pude ser yo quien lo detuvo, si no mi señora Luna quien uso su magia para dormir a mi potrilla cuando está aún estaba entre mis cascos.

\- P- Por favor princesa… - Estaba ya destrozado, no había ya una sola parte de mi ser que me pudiera ayudar a rearmarme mientras me aferraba a mi potrilla - S- Solo terminemos esto de una vez. M- Mi oferta aun la mantengo… snif… m- me convertiré en su macota si así usted lo desea… p- pero por favor… snif… s- salve a mi Aria… es lo único que pido.

\- L- Luna… snif… - La princesa miro destrozada a mi señora - P- Por favor…

\- Agg… veré que puedo hacer Twilight… - Mi señora camino hasta estar frente a mi - Permítemela.

Con el mayor de los cuidados deje a Aria en el suelo frente a ella y luego me aparte para darle espacio para que hiciera lo que necesitara. Ella tomo a Aria con su magia y luego junto su cuerno con el de mi pequeña.

Fue en ese momento que su hermana avanzo hasta donde me encontraba parándose imponente frente a mí y me miraba como el parasito que era - ¿Estas consciente de tus actos?

\- A- Ahorrémonos los juicios princesa. Tanto usted como yo sabemos que soy culpable de todo cuando se me acuse y no hay una sola buena obra que pueda enmendarlo.

\- Así que estas consciente de ellos… estas consciente de todo el mal que anteriormente causaste, estas consciente del peso que cargan tus anteriores acciones. Dime Ghost, que sientes por ellas ¿Te sientes aun orgulloso de ellas? ¿Aun sientes que elegiste el mejor camino?

\- Snif… ¿A- Adonde quiere llegar princesa? ¿Por qué me hace este tipo de preguntas y no solo dictamina mi sentencia?

\- Respóndeme y luego yo te responderé a ti.

\- … Agg… si es lo que quiere oír, entonces se lo diré… fui un estúpido. En mi juventud me enfoque demasiado en perseguir un sueño erróneo, quería como fuera probarle a todos que nadie… y lo repito… ¡Nadie! Estaba sobre mí. Nadie podía solo venir y ordenarme como se le pegara en gana, que nadie podía hacer lo que les placiera conmigo, sino más bien todo lo contrario, yo era quien podía hacer lo que quisiera con quien quisiera… - baje mi cabeza para mirarla y aun si mis lagrimas no paraban, intente al menos secarlas - Fue ese pensamiento lo que me movió durante mis tiempos oscuros y me llevo a hacer cada acto que hice. Hundí naciones para probar mi poder, robe de todo y a todos para alardear de ello y masacre desde aldeas hasta ciudades enteras con el simple objetivo de que todos temieran a mi crueldad…

Es obvio que ninguno de los presentes me miro con buenos ojos - si lo desea saber… entonces lo que siento por todo esto es solo remordimiento. Fui un ciego inmaduro que uso todo su poder de la mera incorrecta y no… no me siento orgulloso de ello, pues ahora entiendo el daño que cause. Entiendo ahora las cosas invaluables que arrebate en mi ceguera mucho más que antes.

\- Bien… - La blanca alicornio cerro un momento sus ojos antes de mirarme bastante seria - Mis preguntas se deben Ghost a que tenía curiosidad por lo que acababa de ver. Nunca en toda mi vida espere el comportamiento que has mostrado Ghost, pues aun Discord en su vieja forma de ser mostraba más poninidad que tú, es por ello que me intriga tu comportamiento y me intriga el que fue lo que pido provocar tal cosa. Con especto a tu sentencia, es simple por que aún no estas tras las rejas… - La blanca alicornio miro severamente a la princesa - Es porque ya no nos corresponde a mi o a Luna dictaminar tu sentencia… sino a ti Twilight.

\- O_O ¿A- A mí?

\- Fuiste tú quien lo tomo bajo su ala Twilight… y tomaras esa responsabilidad hasta el final. El cómo Ghost pagara por sus crímenes esta es en tus cascos… pero Twilight, él debe de pagar.

\- Y- Yo… yo… - La princesa miraba impactada a la que fue su mentora, era obvio que ella no estaba cómoda con esto, pero por su mentora ella supo que no tenia de otra y luego de tomar un respiro - Agg… lo entiendo Celestia - La princesa dirigió su vista a mí y aun si notaba un poco la tristeza en su mirada, su semblante era el de una gobernante sin dudas en ella - Ghost… has sido un poni quien cometió innumerables pecados de los cuales aún tú mismo das testimonio de ellos. Según las leyes del del concejo mundial, la pena por todos tus crímenes es sin duda alguna la muerte. Se te debe de dar una ejecución publica en la que las familias de todos los afectados encontrarían un consuelo por sus pérdidas…

Esas fueron duras palabras que me hicieron realmente temer a la princesa, pues la mirada en ella era severa - P- Princesa…

\- Pero… - Ni me dejo terminar de hablar antes de continuar - Equestria hace mucho que no opera bajo estas leyes Ghost. Nuestras enseñanzas están fundamentadas en el amor y el respeto a la vida. Es por eso que no se te ejecutara, pero deveras de pasar el resto de tus días encerrado en nuestros calabozos sin posibilidad alguna de libertad aun condicionada.

\- Agg… - Suspire un poco más tranquilo, pues desde el principio me esperaba esto. Pero trague hondo antes de mirar a la princesa - P- Princesa… ¿Se me permite hacer dos preguntas?

\- Adelante Ghost, si está en mi poder las responderé.

\- Aria… después de lo de hoy es… snif… - Dios, de nuevo de solo pensarlo me quebranto aun más de lo que ya lo estaba y por eso mis lagrimas solo no paraban - Es posible que ella me odie luego de este día… y- y es bastante posible que mi potra no desee verme más… pero… pero en caso contrario… ¿Podrá ella visitarme en prisión? Lo segundo es solo los favores que antes le pedí princesa, solo quería saber si los hará.

\- No puedo hacer mucho para que Aria no te odie Ghost, pero si es su deseo el visitarte, permitiré que lo haga y será escoltada a tu celda de esto suceder. Con respecto a los favores consultare con el resto de las princesas y basadas en nuestra decisión te responderé… agg… - La princesa me sonrió decaída - Ghost, tendrás libertad hasta que logremos liberar a Aria de esta maldición, pero una vez esto pase, entonces tu condena dará comienzo.

Esta vez no respondí realmente, solo asentí y dirigí mi mirada a donde mi señora aun tenia a mi potrilla.

* * *

xD tengo que decir que gracias a un pedazo de este cap, me gane que me pegaran en la cabezota con un pote de mantequilla... cuando lo estaba aun escriviendo se lo estuve leyendo a mi editor estrella alias mi primo... y como se lo pique justo donde celestia le pregunta las vainas a ghost pos a lo que le dije de lo mas confiado 0u0 yyyy hasta alli he escrito... xD pos el agarro por reaccion lo primero que tuvo a la mano y me lo pego en la cabezota, gracias a Dios que estaba vacio... ... -w- se pueden imaginar cuanto me rei por eso.

¬u¬ pero claro dheyluz, eso man es una ley universal... xD primero parteles el culo y cuando esten agonizando entones es que preguntas... 0u0 buenos resultados garantizados con ese plan de accion... xD pero igual se llevaron un buen regaño esas dos por hacer eso ¿eh?

¬w¬ bueno viruz, esta viudo, viene con experiencia, es asistente de una princesa por lo que es asquerosamente rico, es fuerte y ademas inteligente... xD lord dragon en este caso no es para nada un mal partido ¿no? ¬u¬ mandeme una asi y con gusto voy a todas las citas que la señorita quiera...¬.¬ aunque no me interesan las veteranas de la segunda guerra mundial ¿eh? -.- cuando mucho cinco años mayor.


	18. ¡Ayúdame papa!

Cap 18: ¡Ayúdame papa!

No estaba realmente seguro de que es lo que mi señora le hacía a Aria, pero mientras sus cuernos estaban unidos, podía ver una pequeña esfera lumínica donde ambos cuernos tenían contacto y además, un anillo azul característico de la magia de mi señora recorría el cuerpo entero de mi potra.

Nadie más dijo nada por el hecho de que todos deseábamos dejar trabajara mi señora. Los minutos pasaban y estos se me hacían eternos por mi preocupación, pero a su tiempo la magia de mi señora paro y lo primero en dejar su boca fue un intranquilo chasquido.

\- Esto es bastante malo… todo el cuerpo de esta potrilla es un desastre, no solo es su apariencia física, aun su esencia mágica está siendo devorada. Si no hacemos algo ya, tu temor podría ser más que cierto Twilight, esta potrilla podía terminar convirtiéndose en un demonio… y me temo que no hablo de uno figurativo, pues este miasma que despide es solo manifestación que el bien en su interior está siendo consumido. Si el miasma para de salir, entonces me temo que nada se va a poder hacer por ella, en ese momento la potrilla conocida como Aria habrá dejado de existir.

\- Hermana mía… - La blanca alicornio miro consternada a mi señora - ¿Crees poder ser capaz de crear un contra hechizo o alguna medida para evitar esto?

\- No puedo decir que lo hare Celestia en el poco tiempo del que disponemos, pero lo intentare. En caso de no poder siempre podemos recurrir a el árbol de la harmonía y tomar prestados los elementos por unos momentos y usarlos, pero sea nuestra última opción.

\- Pero Luna, ya las chicas…

\- Las anteriores portadoras no están y soy consciente que solo tu Twilight eres incapaz de usarlos, pero Celestia y yo fuimos una vez sus portadoras y reconociendo estos que nuestras intenciones son nobles, es posible que nos presten su ayuda… pero es solo una teoría, es por ello que será nuestra última carta. Twilight, Celestia, voy a necesitar su cooperación para lograr salvar su vida, bien es cierto que conozco bien el hechizo base, pero estas modificaciones aun me son desconocidas. Twilight, le sacaras al bastardo cada pieza de información de lo sucedido. Celestia, necesito algunos libros de mi habitación lo antes posible.

\- Puedo sin problemas relatarle todo lo sucedido mi señora…

Al ser llamada de esta forma por mí, mi señora estampo con fuerza uno de sus cascos contra el suelo y me miro nada contenta - No soy tu señora, pues tu rechazaste el honor de que velara por ti, así que ni se te ocurra llamarme así de nuevo… Twilight, Celestia, hora de moverse.

Ambas de ellas asintieron. Mi señora le dijo los nombres de los libros a su hermana y en el momento la blanca alicornio desapareció. Por otra parte, mi señora le pidió a la princesa un lugar en el que pudiera trabajar más cómoda que en la recepción, así que al la princesa guiar, ella dejo a mi potra aun dormida en su lomo. Saliendo del recibidor todos nos dirigimos a el cuarto que habíamos estado usando todo este tiempo Aria y yo para descansar. Mi señora dejo a Aria en la cama y suspiro antes de, de nuevo usar su magia dejando ver un anillo lleno de runas alrededor de la cama y luego el cuerpo de mi potra fue rodeado por el aura mágica de mi señora.

Mientras que ella trabajaba, para no estorbarle solo me recosté a la pared más cercana a la cama al no querer tampoco alejarme de mi potra. La princesa se sentó a un lado de mi señora mirando de cerca el proceso y el dragón al no olvidar la cortesía, se dirigió a la cocina para preparar bocadillos para todos.

Fue en eso que la princesa me hizo relatar todo lo que antes le había contado, pero solo desde el momento que abandone mi hogar para ir por mi hija. Como ella lo pidió relaté cada detalle del ritual con la mayor cantidad de detalles que pude recordar, y mis palabras fueron respaldadas por la princesa cuando hizo aparecer los dibujos que anteriormente hice mostrándoselos a mi señora.

Fue en medio de cuando estaba contando esto que los otros dos llegaron. Tanto la hermana de mi señora como el dragón el cual portaba con el dos bandejas, una llena de galletas apiladas y la otra con una tetera de buen tamaño y varias tazas para te. El dragón sirvió a las tres princesas una taza y luego ofreció los aperitivos. Cuando cada una los tomo, fue en ese momento que termino que se sentó a mi lado ofreciéndome los, a la vez que el mismo se servía.

Tome la taza solo por cortesía, pero en si no le quitaba la vista a lo que mi señora hacia a mi potra. No sabia realmente que es lo que hacía, pero a medida que su hermana leía lo que ella le requería, cadenas de caracteres rúnicos comenzaban a formarse alrededor de mi potra y a medida que estas formaban anillos de las mismas a su alrededor, también notaba como las letras cambiaban a otras como si fueran corregidas.

Fue en medio de que las hermanas trabajaran que la princesa también vino y se sentó a mi otro lado, pero igual que el dragón no dijo nada, solo se calló y se quedó allí mirando el proceso.

\- Je… saben que no es necesario el custodiarme ¿Verdad?

Bueno, ambos me miraron extrañados por el comentario, pero al darse cuenta de que de hecho eso parecían hacer sus reacciones fueron muy diferentes. El dragón entendiendo mi broma se rio un poco - jeje… ¬u¬ ¿Quién sabe? Los ponis son famosos por ser cobardes y escurridizos ¿No?

\- 0_0 H- Hay por Celestia ¡N- No! - Y sip, la princesa de hecho no capto que bromeaba en un intento de alejar mi mente de mi encierro y de hecho termino super nerviosa - ¡T- Te juro que esa no era…!

-Je… lo se princesa, solo era una broma nada más.

\- Agg… - La princesa se tomó un respiro calmándose antes de, de hecho mirarme algo triste - La- Lamento que las cosas deban de ser de este modo Ghost. Sinceramente no quisiera separarlos a ti y a Aria, pero no hay mucho que pueda hacer por tu caso y jamás me atrevería encerrar en una celda a Aria.

\- Lo suficientemente indulgente fue por darme tan siquiera la oportunidad de ver a mi niña recuperar su vida princesa, no se preocupe por ello.

Aun a pesar de mis palabras, la princesa no dejaba de notarse bastante triste, fue por eso que el dragón suspiro levantándose hasta estar frente a ella y de hecho, ante la mirada extrañada de la poni le dio un buen golpe con uno de sus dedos justo bajo el cuerno - ¡Auch! - Y sip, lo miro bien molesta mientras sobaba su frente - ¡Spike! ¡Te he dicho mil veces que no hagas eso! ¡que tus golpes duelen ¿Sabes?!

\- ¬_¬ ¿Y cuantas veces te he regañado yo por deprimirte por cualquier cosa? Hasta Ghost que es quien está en el fondo con todo esto está más calmado que tú, ¿Solo que rayos tienes ahora en esa cabezota?

\- E- Es que… es… - La princesa miro técnicamente como perrito regañado al dragón - No… no logro en verdad comprenderlo… - La princesa me miro y se notaban sus dudas de si hablar o no - G- Ghost… no tengo el derecho de hacerlo luego de ser la poni que te sentencio… y mucho menos luego de no haber podido ayudar a Aria y solo delegar la tarea… pero… pero quisiera que me respondieras… ¿Cómo… como es que llevas todo esto tan bien?

Esa fue una pregunta que me hizo mirar a ella extrañado - Esa es una pregunta bastante ambigua princesa, ¿A qué se refiere con todo esto?

\- P- Pues… a todo… - La princesa cubrió se rostro con ambos cascos - Por Celestia Ghost… ¿N- No te da miedo todo esto? Serás encerrado por el resto de tu vida en un calabozo, serás forzosamente separado de tu única hija, de aquella a quien diste todo por salvarla y lo peor es que puede que sea por siempre… y por si eso no fuera ya suficiente, hace muy poco perdiste a la poni a quien mutuamente se entregaron en cuerpo y alma… - La princesa descubrió su rostro y pude ver sus lágrimas caer mientras me miraba desesperada - ¿So- Solo como puedes con todo esto? ¿Cómo es que incluso estas bromeando en este tipo de situaciones?

\- Agg… - Tuve en verdad que tomarme un respiro antes de ser capaz de mirar a la princesa. Después de todo, solo estaba intentando sobrellevar todo esto - No sé porque esto sea de tanta importancia para usted princesa… pero si lo desea saber, entonces le responderé sinceramente… - Cerré los ojos para calmarme y luego de suspirar se lo solté - Estoy realmente aterrado princesa… nunca quise que este tipo de cosas pasaran y la vida ciertamente no te prepara para ellas… ¿Pero que puede un poni en mi situación hacer más que cerrar el pico y aceptar todo esto? Je… ¿Escapar acaso? ¿Solo cómo será capaz de hacerlo?

Le señale con una de mis alas a la cama de la habitación - Aquella que está en esa cama es mi hija… mi única hija a la cual amo con cada trozo de mi ser, ¿Cree en verdad que podría solo escapar y dejarla? Y no solo eso, aun si fuera lo suficientemente patético como para dejar a la suerte el destino de mi Aria… - Señale con mi ala a ambas de las hermanas reales las cuales no paraban de trabajar en Aria - ¿Cree sinceramente que podría escapar de ambas hermanas reales cuando me tiene en sus narices? Agg… - No me quedo más que suspirar mientras me recostaba a la pared de nuevo - Es imposible princesa, no puedo huir sin importar lo que haga.

\- Estoy aterrado. Airis y yo nos mantuvimos todo este tiempo escondidos por que nunca quisimos que mi vida terminara de esta forma… pero… pero si es por nuestra Aria, entonces lo hare. No pude tan siquiera despedir a mi amada Airis ni en vida ni en muerte, pero estoy seguro que donde sea que este, aunque un poco triste, estaría de acuerdo con mi decisión.

\- G- Ghost… - La princesa me miro intentado secar sus lágrimas, pero era inútil pues estas no paraban - ¿N- No la extrañas? ¿N- No te duele el haberla perdido? ¿So- Solo como puedes continuar después de algo así?

\- Agg… "Así que eso es lo que la incómoda ¿Eh?" Cada día de mi vida la extraño princesa, Airis es aún la poni a quien amo y no sabe lo que daría por tenerla a mi lado de nuevo. Me duele más de lo que me es posible describirle el hecho de haberla perdido… y me duele aún más el saber que soy mayormente responsable que todo esto pasara, pero princesa… - Mi vista cayó sobre uno de mis cascos y el recuerdo de la unicornio y la potrilla quienes lo tomaban con una sonrisa me invadió - Aun si me duele, aun si quiero tomar el camino fácil y solo rendirme ante la vida… no lo hare… - baje mi casco y mire a la princesa dejándole saber que no bromeaba - No solo por todo lo que pasa con Aria ni tampoco por mis propios deseos, si no en memoria de mi esposa.

\- Pero Ghost, vas a ir a prisión, vas a solo pasar el resto de tus días encerrado en un calabozo… eso… eso no es vida tampoco.

\- Y aun así no pienso dejarme consumir por la tristeza. Llorare mis perdidas como se debe, pero una vez estas lloradas me levantare y conseguiré tan siquiera la paz conmigo mismo así sea dentro de un calabozo, eso es algo que le debo a Airis. Donde quiera que ella allá ido, si me está mirando entonces no deseo ser el pesar de su corazón al ella encontrarme hundido. Es por ella que debo de levantarme y no dejar que mi dolor tome lo mejor de mí, pues el deseo de alguien amado para nosotros es el vernos felices sea con o son ellos. Si me dejara a morir, entonces estaría echando a tierra el deseo de Airis y jamás voy a atreverme a hacerlo.

\- Hermana es la última runa, crea la barrera alrededor de la potrilla.

Fueron esas palabras lo que nos sacaron de nuestra conversación. Al ver de nuevo a la cama, cerca de cinco anillos con caracteres rúnicos rodeaban a mi potrilla y como mi señora lo había dicho, solo faltaba un solo carácter en el anillo más pequeño y más cercano a mi potra para que este estuviera completo - Entendido hermana - El cuerno de la blanca alicornio se encendió y una barrera se creó alrededor de Aria - ¿Pero por qué la barrera?

\- Porque no quiero sorpresas… - Eso fue algo que no se escuchó nada bien para mí y menos con lo sería que mi señora la miro - Esto es solo un tratamiento experimentar Celestia, estamos tratando con los efectos de un terrible hechizo el cual fue interrumpido. Lo que estoy intentando bien se le puede llamar intentando crear un milagro, es posible que el hechizo no funcione y en dado caso, confió en ti para protegerla a ella y a nosotros… agg… - Mi señora se tomó un respiro antes de mirar a mi potra - Bien… aquí vamos… Twilight contén al bastardo, lo menos que necesito es tenerlo intentando asesinarme.

La princesa obedeció y como le pidieron, aun recostado a esa pares mis patas y cascos fueron retenido por cadenas hechas con su magia que me incapacitaban de hacer cualquier movida. Fue en ese momento que el ultimo carácter apareció completando el anillo.

Los anillos comenzaron a girar alrededor de Aria y una vez estos se detuvieron, pequeños hilos blancos comenzaron a salir de ellos y poco a poco, estos se acercaban al cuerpo de mi potra. Nos sorprendimos cuando vimos como el miasma que ella despedía comenzaba a ponerse frenéticos cuando los hilos se acercaba y en momentos, fue el mismo miasma el que intento atacar estos hilos, pero nada los detuvo de llegar al cuerpo de Aria… y fue en ese momento que mi señora tuvo razón en retenerme.

Al poco de que los hilos tocaran el cuerpo de mi potra, ella despertó de su inducido sueño solo para retorcerse mientras gritaba de dolor y mi reacción no fue intentar asesinar a mi señora, pero si fue el intentar saltar a donde mi potra para borrar lo que la heria… y claro que esta, movida no pasó desapercibida para mi señora.

\- ¡Te Quedas Donde Estas Bastardo! - En medio de la realización del hechizo y con su cuerno deslumbrando con 5 anillos también a su alrededor. Mi señora volteo a mirarme nada lindo - ¡Interrumpe Esto Y No Voy A Poder Asegurarte Que Tu Hija Viva! ¡Este Va A Ser Un Dolor Necesario Para Ella Así Que Aguántate Si En Verdad Te Importa!

Dios, con dolor tuve que dejar de intentar soltarme y mire a mi señora apenas aguantando mi impotencia - P- Por favor mi señora, es mi hija… es… es solo una pequeña potrilla.

\- Tch… - Mi señora dio un molesto chasquido antes de regresar su vista a mi potra, quien aún se retorcía gritando en la cama - ¿Y crees que no lo sé bastardo? Si fueras tu sería más bien uno de mis hechizos al torturarte lo que te haría gritar. Ahora cierren el pico y déjenme concentrarme.

Como ella pidió, nadie más menciono palabra alguna. Me dolía horriblemente el oír los gritos que mi potra daba mientras se abrazaba a sí misma, pero nada podía hacer más que solo permanecer allí y rogar a los cielos porque todo terminara rápido.

\- ¡AAAAHHHH POR FAVOR PAREN! - En medio de su tratamiento, mi potra intento sacar los hilos de su cuerpo con sus cascos, pero al no poder hacerlo se levando de la cama e intento correr lejos… y fue justo en ese momento que sus ojos se encontraron con los míos - ¡PAPA AYUDA ME DUELE MUCHO, POR FAVOR HAS QUE PAREN TE LO SUPLICO PAPA!

Era todo… se acabó, Ante el ruego de mi potra, ante el dolor que ella estaba sufriendo no me quedaron deseos de contenerme. Solté un grito mientras comencé a forcejear con el agarre mágico de la princesa - ¡ARIA!

\- ¡MALDICIÓN CAMBIO DE PLANES! ¡SPIKE GOLPEA AL BASTARDO EN LA CABEZA YA! - Estaba a punto de fundirme con las sombras para liberarme, cuando recibí tal golpe en la cabeza que caí luchando por mantener mi conciencia - ¡CELESTIA ELIMINA LAS SOMBRAS DE LA HABITACIÓN! - El cuerno de ella brillo y un montón de esferas lumínicas aparecieron en la habitación comenzando a dispersarse por ella, en ese momento cada sombra fue eliminada - ¡TWILIGHT LA POTRA! ¡DUÉRMELA YA Y MANTÉN AL BASTARDO CONTENIDO!

Como se le dijo, el cuerno de la princesa se ilumino y mi potra de estar rogando y gritando, poco a poco fue debilitándose hasta que cayó en la cama ya dormida, pero me aterre de ver como aun dormida, su cuerpo un sufría de espasmos por el dolor que ella experimentaba.

No pude levantarme porque luego del golpe por que la princesa había usado su magia para fijar todo mi cuerpo al suelo, pero sentía la necesidad de hacer algo. Solo no podía aguantar esto, pero no había mucho que pudiera hacer desde que aun mi control sombrío había sido neutralizado, solo había una cosa que podía hacer - ¡PIEDAD MI SEÑORA! ¡ELLA ES SOLO UNA INOCENTE POTRILLA DE SEIS AÑOS! ¡POR DIOS TENGA PIEDAD Y DETÉNGASE!

\- Tch… Luna ya esto no me está gustando… - Su hermana miro a mi señora bastante incomoda - Tu hechizo está tardando demasiado y solo estas torturando a esa pobre potra.

\- Maldición Celestia, ¿Crees que disfruto de esto acaso? Se de sobra que esto esta pasándose de la raya, pero sea lo que sea esa cosa, no quiere alejarse de la potrilla y su resistencia es lo que causa su dolor. Si paramos ahora todo habla sido en vano y además podríamos terminar arrepintiéndonos de por vida.

\- Agg… lo entiendo hermana… - Ella suspiro antes de caminar hasta subir a la cama y acostarse a un lado de Aria. Su cuerno comenzó a brillar y gentilmente ella comenzó a acariciar a Aria con su cabeza mientras su magia la rodeaba - Lo siento tanto pequeña, siento el provocarte tanto dolor… pero por favor aguanta… aguanta solo un poco más y podrás disfrutar del resto de tu vida con paz y libertad. Vamos pequeña, se fuerte y lucha para deshacerte de ese mal.

No sabía con certeza lo que la blanca alicornio hacia a mi potrilla, pero encontré alivio al ver como el cuerpo de Aria dejaba de tener esos horribles espasmos y aun si respiraba agitada, mi potra estaba más calmada… muy diferente de la alicornio quien era ahora la que tenía mala cara.

\- Lu- Luna… date prisa y acaba con esa cosa de una vez. Aguantare tanto como pueda el dolor de la potrilla, pero apresúrate por que ciertamente es inaguantable.

\- ¡Bien Celestia, entones aguata porque allí voy!

Los anillos en el cuerno de mi señora comenzaron a moverse aún más rápido y en reacción, los hilos de las runas se movían de forma más rápida y violenta dentro del cuerpo de Aria. Cada vez más rápido estos se coloraban y con el paso de los segundos, los cinco anillos comenzaban a ennegrecer.

\- ¡L- Luna! - No podía realmente imaginar que era lo que pasaba frente a mí, pero mientras mi señora sonreía hasta un poco emocionada, su hermana por otro lado parecía a cada segundo aguantar un peor dolor - ¡A- Apresúrate Luna!

\- ¡Ya Casi Celestia! ¡Solo Unos Segundos Más Y… AAAAHHH! - Mi señora dio un adolorido grito a la vez que tomaba su cabeza y un hilo de sangre comenzó a caer de uno de sus ojos a la vez que miraba nada lindo a Aria - D- Desgraciado…

\- ¡Luna estas bien!

\- ¡ESE HIJO DE…! - rayos, ahora si estaba comenzando a arrepentirme al ver a mi señora para nada contenta mientras los anillos se aceleraban aún más y ella estampo su casco contra el piso con tal fuerza que lo agrieto - ¡LO ESTARÉ CUANDO MANDE AL INFIERNO A ESE DESGRACIADO TWILIGHT! ¡CELESTIA AGUANTA PORQUE AHORA ESTO ES PERSONAL!

Uf que decir, la blanca alicornio comenzó a gritar de dolor mirando hasta enojada a mi señora - ¡AAAHHH MIL RAYOS LUNA NO TE DEJES LLEVAR PERO ACABALO DE UNA BUENA VEZ!

Fue en ese momento que mi señora se plantó en su posición y libero un buen grito de batalla. Todos los hilos ahora rojos se tensaron a medida que los anillos rúnicos parecían estirarse. Fue en ese momento que poco a poco una negra y palpitante esfera que abarcaba casi la mitad de cuerpo de Aria comenzó a salir.

Cuando la esfera salió por completo, los anillos con los hilos comenzaron a girar rápidamente envolviéndola por completo y cada vez presionándola más. Pronto la esfera fue quebrada e inexplicablemente todos pudimos escuchar un grito de ultratumba llenarlo todo, este no duro tanto antes que parara y al ver a donde estaba la esfera envuelta, los hilos no había dejado nada de ella.

\- Ag ag ag… - Mi señora respiraba agitada en el momento que esa cosa fue destruida, pero una sonrisa triunfante se mostraba en su rostro - E- Es… es todo… - Los anillos tanto alrededor de su cuerno como los de Aria desaparecieron mientras ella suspiro y se sentó relajándose - El hechizo fue un éxito, logramos eliminar la maldición de la potrilla.

Hasta la hermana de mi señora termino suspirando mientras se dejó caer de lado aliviada. La princesa me sonrió antes de soltarme y camino junto a mí a la cama… casi me infartaba cuando llegue a ella y vi a mi potrilla en el mismo estado.

\- L- Luna… - Yo no pude reaccionar al ver a mi Aria aun con gran parte de su piel podrida y con pedazos de carne faltantes, pero la princesa sí que lo hizo soltando mí misma inquietud - A- Aria aun esta transformada.

\- Lo sé, aun su apariencia no es la de una potrilla, pero ten en cuenta el tipo de hechizo que enfrentamos. Tardará un tiempo en volver a ser como era antes, pero lo hará. Después de todo lo que causaba su transformación fue eliminado.

\- Agg… gracias mi se… - No lo termine de decir por la mirada que ella me dio al escucharme - S- Se lo agradezco princesa Luna.

\- Que quede en claro que no lo hice por ti bastardo. Si ayude a la potrilla, fue solo por respeto a sus abuelos y a la petición de Twilight… pudo haber sido incluso por ella, pero te aseguro que no fue en lo más mínimo por ti. Da gracias a los cielos que no fuiste tú el maldecido, porque de ser así sin importarme nada te hubiera abandonado a tu suerte.

\- De haber sido yo el afectado, entonces ni siquiera se hubiera enterado princesa Luna. De haber sido yo el maldito, solo hubiera entregado a Aria a mis padres junto a todos mis bienes y luego solo me hubiera suicidado en algún lugar. Hubiera buscado alguna forma de remover la maldición claro está, pero jamás haría lo que hice por Aria pues hubiera sido una causa perdida. De igual modo no podría convivir con mi hija.

\- ¬_¬ Una respuesta tan tétrica como se esperaría de alguien como tu ¿Eh?

\- Luna ya para… - Su hermana hizo un notable esfuerzo solo para sentarse y termino acariciando su cabeza - Puedes dejar tus problemas personales para después… - Ella miro a su hermana bastante seria - Dime, ¿Qué tan segura estas de haber removido su maldición?

\- Bastante hermana, ¿Por qué?

\- Es solo que me extraña bastante que aún no muestre señas de mejora Luna, pero si estas segura que funciono entonces bien… - La blanca alicornio miro a la princesa - Sé que ha sido un día bastante estresante, pero Twilight hay algunas cosas que me gustaría habláramos.

La princesa suspiro resignada antes de dirigirle una preocupada mirada a la blanca alicornio - Esta bien Celestia… solo deja que haga los papeles para el encarcelamiento y traslado de Ghost a Canterlot.

\- Descuida Twilight, después de todo esto creo que podemos darle al menos un día o dos para que se despida apropiadamente… - La blanca alicornio me dio una mirada nada linda - No vas a intentar escapar ¿Cierto?

\- Siempre cumplo mis promesas princesa Celestia, así que no… no huiré… - Le sonreí algo aliviado - Y le agradezco esto princesa Celestia.

\- No es nada Ghost… ahora… - Ella miro a las otras dos princesas - Luna, Twilight, tenemos algo que discutir.

Ambas asintieron y cuando la blanca alicornio se levando de la cama, las tres princesas abandonaron la habitación. Solo quedaba el dragón, pero este solo me sonrió antes de decirme de los aperitivos en una de las mesas antes de retirarse también cerrando tras de sí la puerta de la habitación.

Una vez estuvimos solos Aria y yo, caminé a la cama subiendo en ella y me acosté frente a mi dormida hija. Las princesas me habían dado la oportunidad de arreglar las cosas… y sinceramente no quería desaprovecharla.

\- ¿Aria…? Aria… despierta mi potrilla… - Al ver que no reaccionaba intente con moverla al empujarla con mi hocico - Aria por favor, despierta mi potrilla… - A pesar de mis muchos intentos de moverla y hablarle, Aria solo no despertó. Sabía que estaba viva debido a que escuchaba su corazón latir y su respiración, pero al parecer los hechizos que usaron en ella para dormirla habían sido demasiado fuertes. No me quedo más que solo acostarme a su lado y abrazarla - L- Lo siento Aria… snif… en… en verdad lo lamento.

* * *

uff... 0.0 este vaia que quedo justito, 0.o lo que estableci como limite de los caps quedo justo donde termina este cap.

bueno megan, -u- como puedes ver twilight iba muy enserio con encerrar a ghost... ahora que si luna se antoja de 'jugar' con el en las celdas ya eso es otra cosa... hey... xD tengo a un editor alias primo que opina igual que tu con respecto a twilight y a ghost... ¬u¬ pero ya veremos si los complazco... ya veremos... 0u0 y me alegra que te haya gustado este cap.

¬.¬ dheyluz pero no me dejaste el numero... ¿como se supone que llame para encargar a mis torturado...? ejem... 0u0 ¿personas con altos indices de exito en fomentar a la cooperacion ajena si no me dejas el numero de contacto?


	19. Momento entre yeguas

Cap 19: Momento entre yeguas.

\- En verdad lo lamento.

\- Ce…

No deje ni hablar a Twilight antes de cerrar su boca con una de mis alas mientras mantenía mi oreja aun pegada a la puerta. Espere allí, pero al pasar de los minutos no escuche nada más que los sinceros sollozos del semental, así que me despegue de la puerta comenzando a caminar lejos de esa habitación y fui seguida por todas hasta la sala del castillo.

Una vez allí me senté en uno de los muebles más grandes de la sala al igual que todas… y al sentarme… TnT ya sin poder aguantarlo más, terminé estirándome en ese mueble en un intento de relajar el cuerpo. Luna en verdad había exagerado con ese hechizo y aun ahora cada centímetro de mi cuerpo se quejaba del dolor, pero al menos para mí valió la pena el aguantar tal castigo yo y no esa pequeña potrilla. Ya suficiente tenía con la imagen de ella rogando con desespero por ayuda por causa de lo que le estuvimos haciendo… aun si era para su propio bien, no podía encontrar una verdadera justificación para causarle tal sufrimiento.

\- Hey Celi, ¿Estás bien? - Levante la cabeza solo para mirar a Luna que aunque estaba bien molesta, me miraba en lo que cabía preocupada - Dudo mucho que ese hechizo te haya dejado intacta.

\- Uff, pues no te equivocas. Aun me duele todo el cuerpo, pero estoy en lo que cabe bien, ¿Qué ha de ti?

\- Igual, ¬_¬ esa cosa me ataco en el proceso, pero lo peor paso al menos. Ya mi cabeza no es un infierno de dolor que es algo.

\- Agg… - Suspire recostándome completamente en el mueble, a la vez que cerraba mis ojos para relajarme - Es bueno oírlo entonces.

\- Amm… ¿C- Celestia? - Pensaba solo relajarme allí donde estaba, pero la preocupada voz de Twilight me hizo abrir los ojos para mirarla… yyy se notaba que estaba a solo un paso de un colapso nervioso. De hecho, ya hasta tenía esa muy rara sonrisa mientras sudaba que la caracterizaba nerviosa.

\- ¿Huh? ¿Qué sucede Twilight?

\- ¿D- De que es lo que necesitabas hablar?

\- Ahh eso… jeje -u- pues nada.

\- 0.o ¿Na- Nada?

\- Sip, nada de nada.

\- O_O Pe- Pero antes dijiste que teníamos asuntos que discutir allí detrás.

\- ¬_¬ Vamos Twilight, ya conoces a mi hermana, sabes bien que es una blandengue. Es obvio que solo quería que saliéramos de allí para darles espacio a esos dos cuando la potra despierte, entonces ellos podrán hablar las cosas con más calma.

\- O.O Aah… ¿O- Ósea que no estoy en problemas? Pe- Pensé que iba a regañarme por guardarme esto hasta ahora.

\- Aunque realmente no me agrado que lo hicieras, ya nos dijiste las razones detrás de tu comportamiento Twilight y al menos para mí estas fueron suficientes… - Le di una pequeña mirada a la gruñona azul - No sé cuál será tu caso Luna.

\- ¬_¬ sabes muy bien cuál es mi opinión de todo esto Celi… - La amargada miro nada lindo a Twilight - Pienso que fuiste estúpida en esta ocasión Twilight… - Esas fueron ciertamente palabras que mi antigua estudiante no queso escuchar, pero Luna termino suspirando a la vez que masajeaba su cabeza con la punta de sus alas - Agg… pero esa es solo mi parte sentimentalista hablando. Bien es cierto que le tengo rencor a ese bastardo y no deseo más que solo castigarlo como pienso yo que merece serlo… pero confió en ti Twilight y confió también en tu juicio. Si decidiste ser indulgente con él, entonces confiare en que tienes tus razones para serlo y las respetare… - Luna termino cruzada de cascos molesta como cual potra - Aun si no me agrada ni un pelo el hacerlo.

\- Je, ¬w¬ y después dices que no eres la gruñona de entre ambas.

\- ¬n¬ Calla Celi.

\- Agg… - Al final Twilight se recostó más tranquila en su sitio y nos sonrió a ambas - Gracias… a ambas.

\- No hay de que Twilight… - Luna miro tan seria a Twilight que la hizo tragar nerviosa - Pero me gustaría mucho saber cuáles son tus razones para mostrar tanta indulgencia por ese bastardo. Las tres sabemos que realmente si podías sentenciarlo a una ejecución publica aun aquí en Equestria, o bien lo habías podido sentenciar a ser desterrado al tártaro, donde los bastardos como el pertenecen.

Las palabras de Luna, aunque extremas a mi parecer, eran bastante ciertas. Así que aun yo no le quite la mirada a Twilight y ella termino suspirando mientras acariciaba decaída uno de sus cascos.

\- Creo que no puedo darte una razón capaz de satisfacerte Luna.

\- Con que me des una basta Twilight, solo quiero saber tu razón tras esa decisión.

Twilight se tomó un momento para respirar antes de mirar lo suficientemente seria a Luna - Es solo que pienso que hay un límite en cuanto a lo que un poni puede soportar Luna. Se bien cuál es el pasado de Ghost, ya que no fue otro que el mismo quien me lo conto, así que se bien qué clase de males causo a lo largo de su vida, pero soy testigo del cambio de ese poni. No solo ahora es capaz de mostrar preocupación por su familia, si no también por otros… ¿Ambas conoces a Storm Orchard no?

\- Jiji… ¬u¬ como olvidar al pequeño con más mala suerte de toda Ponyville. Si no me equivoco, es él quien heredo la mala suerte de la hermana de Applejack y de sus otras dos amigas juntas.

\- ¬.¬ Sip, ese mismo… y debo decir que de nuevo fue víctima de esta mala suerte. Resulto ser que ayer por la noche se escabullo dentro del castillo ¿Y adivinen quien fue el que lo atrapo?

\- ¬_¬ Como me digas que el bastardo lo hirió, seré yo misma quien lo castre antes de lanzarlo al tártaro Twilight.

\- Todo lo contrario Luna, de hecho según me conto Storm, él estaba con Ghost en el momento que quien quería su cabeza y la de Aria ataco y más bien Ghost fue herido por proteger a Storm, pero a eso no es lo que quería llegar. ¬.¬ Esta mañana en medio de mis auditorias recibí una visita de sus padres quienes estaban demandado a otros ponis… y la razón de dicha demanda era exactamente Storm. Estuvo sufriendo acoso escolar severo debido a su mala suerte y solo esta mañana es que se enteraron, gracias a que finalmente Storm se los confeso.

\- Yyy… 0_o ¿Qué tiene que ver Ghost en esto?

\- 0.o Pues que los padres de Storm me agradecieron a mí por hablar con él y también por darme cuenta de que estaba siendo abusado, como por convencerlo de que confesara su abuso. Storm les dijo que anoche alguien lo convenció de vencer su temor a hablar, pero no quiso decir quien fue y ellos asumieron que fui responsable de ello… -.- pero yo solo me entere de ello cuando ellos presentaron la demanda… ahora, ¿Quién pudo a ver sido responsable de esto? Yo estaba durmiendo y Spike igual… así que, ¿Quién es el que queda y de paso sabemos de seguro que estuvo con Storm?

\- Espera espera… - Hasta Luna miraba perdida a Twilight - ¿Me estás diciendo que fue el bastardo el que no solo protegió al potro, sino que incluso lo empujo a admitirle ese problema en específico a sus padres?

\- Así es Luna… de ser otro, sin necesidad de ser el demonio que era antes Ghost, solo hubiera ignorando este hecho. Las tres sabemos que aun ponis comunes lo habrían hecho, pero el por sí mismo tomo cartas en el asunto y le dio un buen consejo a Storm. No lo ignoro ni lo guio por un mal camino, sino que pensó en el bien del potrillo y actuó con su seguridad en mente. Esta es solo una de las pruebas de que él cambio, por estos últimos días más que todo hable fue con su hija Aria, pero todo cuando ella me contaba en solo dos días y sin necesidad de mentir o fingir, Ghost me lo demostró. Sus palabras de antes no eran algo vacío, él estaba dando lo mejor de sí mismo para cambiar y de hecho enmendar sus errores pasados… aun cuando el mismo sabía que no le iba a ser posible.

Twilight se tomó un momento en el que la note hundirse en sus pensamientos, pero suspiro y continuo - Agg… el caso es que como dije, aun creo en las segundas oportunidades de quien sea… y Ghost me demostró que había cambiado a mejor, pero creo que estaré de acuerdo con él en una frase que uso… 'Tu pasado siempre te persigue…' Él fue víctima de esto y por ello no solo su hija termino como la vieron, sino que incluso perdió 'Eso' que provocó su cambio… perdió lo único que ocupaba el lugar a un lado de su hija. De esto no soy una experta y tampoco tengo más que solo una referencia que es Spike, pero Spike estuvo dolido por meses luego que Rarity falleciera y Rarity se fue en buena vejez. No puedo tan siquiera imaginar el dolor de ese poni al encontrar que su esposa murió mutilada y el que fuera casi su culpa que esto pasara.

Tanto Luna como yo nos quedamos en silencio solo mirando a Twilight. Ya hacia un buen rato que ella había recostado su cabeza sobre el espaldar del mueble y su vista estaba fija en el atardecer que se reflejaba por la ventana, mientras su mirada estaba envuelta por la misma pena que hacía ya años la tenía envuelta.

\- Agg… - Luna suspiro al verla así, pero igual la miro seria - ¿Cómo es que sabes todo esto Twilight?

\- Porque fue quien me lo conto.

\- Te pudo haber mentido para ganar tu compasión Twilight.

\- Luna… - Twilight volteo a mirarla aún más decaída - El llanto de una potrilla como Aria siempre es sincero. Es un hecho que perdió a su esposa de la peor forma… agg… - Rayos, luego de ese suspiro Twilight en verdad se había hundido aún más en la pena - Y lo peor es que ni siquiera se ha dado a si mismo el tiempo para lamentar su perdida. Desde que todo paso hace solo dos semanas, ese poni lo ha dado todo por lo único que le queda. No pienso de él como una basura y es por eso que considero que no solo él ya ha sufrido lo suficiente, sino también la misma Aria… si lo ejecutáramos o lo desterráramos, solo estaríamos dejando a esa pequeña sin un padre o una madre que la amen… y sinceramente no deseo ser yo quien provoque tal cosa. Encerrado al menos ella tendrá la oportunidad de verlo y llenarse de amor tan siquiera paternal.

\- Agg… cuando lo pones así es difícil llevarte la contraía… - Luna se levantó y camino hasta donde estaba Twilight… je, 0u0 supongo que la potra esperaba un abrazo o algo para animarla, pero nada que eso iba con Luna quien más bien le dio un buen cascaso en la cabeza - ¬_¬ Pero no te tomes las cosas tan a pecho potra. El que esta jodido es él no tú, así que deja de deprimirte tan fácil.

\- TnT Luna no hay por qué ser violentas, que tus cascasos duelen… ¬.¬ y cuando no te quitas las zapatillas duelen aún más ¿Sabes?

\- ¬_¬ Entonces deja de meterme a maniaca depresiva a cada instante. Nosotras también nos preocupamos por ti ¿Sabes? Y es muy preocupante que esto pase tan fácil.

\- Agg… vale bien, ¬.¬ entiendo tu punto.

\- ¬n¬ Pues no lo parece tarada.

\- 0.0 A todas estas… - Twilight termino cruzada de cascos mirando a Luna curiosa - Hey Luna, conociste a Ghost antes ¿Cierto?

\- ¬m¬ Me temo que la respuesta es sí.

\- Yyy ¿Por qué tanto rencor contra él? ¬u¬ no creo que te robara un novio… 0-0 ¿O él lo era y te dejo plantada?

\- ¡PFF JAJAJAJA! - Bien, esa fue una que me hizo reír de lo lindo, algo que obvio a Luna no le gusto.

\- ¡Celi No Es Gracioso!

\- O_O H- Hay rayos, Lu- Luna lo decía jugando, no era mi intención…

\- jeje descuida Twilight, ¬u¬ no es lo que piensas. Ghost no le robo novios a Luna ni él lo era… ¬w¬ o bueno, no del todo.

\- ¬n¬ Celi, ya córtalo.

\- 0-0 Ahh… O_O ¡Luna Ghost Te Gustaba? ¿Pero Como Rayos Se Conocieron Ustedes Dos?

\- Agg… ¬n¬ claaaro adelante… - Luna regreso a sentase en su mueble no tan contenta que digamos - -_- Póngase a chismear frente a mi como un par de yeguas viejas.

\- Bueno… ¬w¬ aunque nos veamos jóvenes mi querida hermana, recuerda que ya tu y yo vamos por los 300mil años y Twilight ya tiene 115 años. Técnicamente, todas somos bastante viejas.

\- ¬m¬ Era un decir Celestia, no tenías que sacarme mi edad.

\- O_O Bien, sabía que tenían miles de años, pero jamás imagine que fueran tantos… ¬.¬ ya veo por qué jamás comentaban su edad cuando les preguntaban… 0w0 en fin, ¿Cómo fue que paso lo de Luna y Ghost? ¬w¬ eso es noticia nueva para mí.

\- Je, ¬u¬ guarda tu libreta de ships mi potra, porque no es exactamente como piensas. Todo sucedió fue en el reclutamiento de nuevos miembros para la guardia de Luna. Sabes que su guardia está más que todo formada por pegasos a quienes por protección, ella les cambia su apariencia ¿Cierto?

\- Algo había escuchado respecto a eso, 0.o pero también he visto terrestre y unicornios entre sus filas… 0-o aprovechando que tocamos el tema… ¿Por qué la apariencia de thestrals?

\- ¬u¬ Oh eso es porque aunque para todos ellos se ven aterradores y amenazantes, pero a Luna de hecho les parecen muy lindos.

\- Espera espera… - Y sip, de hecho miro sorprendida a Luna - ¿Es por eso? Pensé sinceramente que era para intimidar o algo así.

\- -_- A ti te gustan los peluches de burros y nadie te lo reprocha ¿No? Además, ¬.¬ tienes que admitir que los thestrals son lindos a su manera… como sea, no es realmente porque me gustan que toda mi guardia luce como ellos, es más que todo por un pacto que hice hace milenios con los thestrals. Ellos fueron y siguen siendo mi pueblo al igual que los ponis en general son los de Celi, -.- supongo que por tus costumbres de indagar en todo, sabrás que son ponis con… 0.o necesidades especiales supongo. Normalmente estos no pueden vivir al igual que el resto de los ponis, porque no es solo la luz del sol lo que los lastima, sus oídos tienden a ser también bastante sensibles y por ello, aun los ruidos comunes de la ciudad los puede herir.

\- 0-o Amm… pero Ghost no parece tener problemas con los ruidos.

\- ¬.¬ Eso es porque él se entrenó para que nada de esto le molestara, pero los thestral comunes no los soportarían. Es por eso que, como una forma de proteger a mi pueblo, los mantengo ocultos y de hecho mi guardia por su apariencia hace que ellos sean un poco temidos, ¬u¬ no son muchos los que se atreven a buscarlos debido a esto.

\- A vale, en fin… 0.0 ¿Qué tiene que ver Ghost con tu guardia?

\- ¬w¬ ¿Le cuentas tu o yo Luna?

\- ¬_¬ ¿Y qué tal si mejor nos lo guardamos y no te arriesgas a que Yo también suelte algunas cositas de tus taaantos sueños?

\- Je, 0u0 valdrá la pena por ver la reacción de Twilight. ¬w¬ El caso Twilight es que entre su guardia si hay verdaderos thestrals. Las tropas comunes son los disfrazados, pero sus cuatro capitales, los ponis en quien Luna deposita toda su confianza si son verdaderos thestrals. Cada vez que uno de sus capitanes cae o alcanza ya la edad límite y se retira, una competencia es llevada a cabo entre su pueblo en el que cada thestral sea macho o hembra participan, ya que el servir como capitán de mi hermana se considera como el mayor honor posible. ¬u¬ Creo que ya te habrás dado cuenta que ella es considerada como una diosa por los thestrals.

\- ¬_¬ Ya lo note, aun Ghost la llama 'Mi señora…' Aun si a Luna no le gusta.

\- Sip, 0u0 el caso aquí es que Ghost fue de hecho el ganador de una de estas competencias. Ghost fue literalmente uno de los capitanes de su guardia.

\- O_O A- Alto, ¿Me estás diciendo que fue Luna quien entreno al poni conocido como el peor hasta el momento?

\- No fue necesario que lo hiciera Twilight… - Luna solo se quedó mirando a la ventana para nada contenta - Mi idea era obviamente hacerlo, después de todo, los thestrals aunque un pueblo fuerte es pacífico. Tenia planeado enseñarle formas de combatir, formaciones de batalla, estrategia tanto básica como avanzada y mucho más de lo que es necesario… ¬_¬ pero el bastardo de alguna forma ya sabía todo esto. Desde el momento en que piso fuera de su aldea, él ya era apto para ejercer como otro más de mis capitanes sin absolutamente nada que envidiarle a ninguno de los otros tres.

\- Je, ¬w¬ y verdaderamente era sin nada que envidiarles. En un principio me pareció tonto que te gustara solo con verlo, pero habiéndolo visto por fin no puedo culparte Luna. Si le quitas las pintas aterradoras, bien es cierto que es un semental muy apuesto. Fuertes patas, formando cuerpo, esas tiernas orejitas peludas, muy buen porte hasta cuando camina y no olvidemos lo más importante… ¬w¬ tiene un buen trasero tal como te gustan.

\- O_O O- Oh Celestia… ¿E- Entonces si era tu amante Luna?

\- No ¡Era mi amante! - Y sip, termino cruzada de cascos como cual potra.

\- Jiji, no fueron pareja Twilight. 0u0 a Luna ciertamente le gusto el semental, sentía una atracción por él y de hecho, algunas veces tuvimos algunas charlas en las que ella me dijo claramente el gusto que le tomo… pero las cosas nunca pasaron a mayores. ¬w¬ Luna nunca tuvo el valor de confesar sus sentimientos y los años de experiencia nos han enseñado que los demás, aun si corresponden tus sentimientos, jamás serán quienes den el primer paso por el hecho de ser nosotras la realeza… así que ni ella le dijo, ni el tampoco de alguna vez haber sentido algo por ella.

\- ¬.¬ Celestia eso es malvado de tu parte, no está bien el burlarse de Luna con respecto a esto.

\- Jiji 0u0 lo es si sabes cómo es mi hermana enamorada. ¬u¬ Luna es de las que incluso fantasean con el poni que les gusta.

\- Pff… E- Espera… ¿L- Luna es d- de las que fantasea?

\- 0w0 Oh si… - Bien, esta vez si Twilight termino riendo y Luna bastante roja.

\- Jeje, vaya Luna, no sabía que eras de esas.

\- ¬n¬ Ya cállate Twilight.

\- Amm bien, pero eso no explica por que el odio… 0_0 y de hecho solo me genero más preguntas, si él era un capitán de la guardia de Luna, ¿Cómo es que termino como termino?

\- Agg… - Ahora si Luna la miro bastante seria - Lo detesto Twilight, porque a pesar de haber sido tratado como un cercano a mí, aun así el bastardo se atrevió a traicionarnos. Aun después que le di mi confianza y lo trate como a un igual de mismo modo que a cada capitán mío. Él aun así se atrevió a atacar a los que eran sus compañeros y escapo para dedicarse a ser un asesino y demás.

\- O_O H- Hay rayos, ¿A- Asesino el a tus otros capitanes?

\- No, a los otros thestrals los hirió al tomarnos desprevenidos a todos, pero a todos cuanto no eran thestrals no tuvo la mínima piedad… y me temo que fueron muchas las vidas perdidas de mi guardia cuando el escapo… - Luna le dio una enojada mirada a Twilight - Es por eso que lo detesto, por las vidas que se atrevió a tomar de ¡Mis! Ponis.

\- Agg… - Twilight dio un pequeño suspiro algo comprensiva - entiendo entonces por qué no te cae nada bien.

\- Su traición fue un muy duro golpe Twilight, pues no solo el provoco un notable desequilibrio en los pilares de mi guardia al dejarme sin uno de mis capitanes, si no que por causa de su traición gran parte de los miembros regulares de mi guardia desertaron de su servicio por miedo a perder sus vidas de algo asi volver a pasar. Gracias a él, la guardia nocturna tuvo una época muy oscura Twilight. Nuestros números eran reducidos y los monstruos a los que nos enfrentamos solo aumentaban más y más. Fue este sobre esfuerzo el que me hizo tener que escribir aún más cartas a muchas familias.

\- Así que fue por eso que hace 15 años tuviste que hacer una convocatoria a toda la nación para personalmente reclutar para tu guardia… - Y sip, la potra curiosa de twilight volvió y de hecho su cola no la mantenía quieta aun sentada - ¿Y que paso con el puesto que Ghost abandono? ¿Lo dejaste así o ya hay alguien ocupándolo?

Bueno, incluso Luna rio un poco al verla después de tanto en modo potra curiosa - Jeje, obviamente no puedo dejar el puesto vacío Twilight, unos pocos meses después alguien tomo su puesto. La competencia en la que el bastardo participo de hecho fue una de la favorita de todos hasta le fecha, ya que nunca antes en la historia de mi pueblo se vieron a tantos habilidosos guerreros. El ganador fue Ghost y aunque por su inexplicable alta experiencia en las batallas le fue de hecho sencillo vencer a todos sus oponentes, solo hubo un participante más que realmente le pudo hacer frente y fue de hecho la última batalla de esa competencia, ya que el otro también domino por completo… je, ¬u¬ y esa fue nadie menos que su hermana regina alfis.

\- 0.o No sabía que tenía más familia a parte de sus padres hermana.

\- 0.o ¿Te comento de sus padres?

\- Ah sí, tiene que ver con los favores que menciono antes.

Ahora sí que fui yo quien no aguanto la curiosidad - Eso si es algo que me llamo la atención cuando lo menciono Twilight, pero no quise interrumpir así que me callé pero, ¿A qué favores se refería?

\- 0-o Nada del otro mundo, solo me pidió que una vez fuera encerrado, llevara a Aria con sus padres y que le diera el crédito de su captura a ella para que la recompensa por su cabeza la recibiera ella. 0.o Con la segunda no vi problemas, pero la primera tenía que primero consultar con ustedes antes de decidir si ir o no… ¬.¬ pero eso para después… ¬w¬ me interesa más el tema de su familia, ¿Qué clase de familia tuvo como para que terminara siendo cómo fue?

\- 0.o Luna tú los conches de trato ¿No?

\- Pues si, muchos de la generación sde su familia han servido como mis capitanes por lo que tenemos una buena relación… 0.o los conozco, pero no tan profundamente como para saber su método de crianza. Solo los conozco como una familia de nobles corazones quienes valoran el respeto y el deber. He intentado hablar del tema de Ghost varias veces con ellos, pero ni Alfis, ni Night Glide ni Midnight Lullaby han alguna vez querido responderme nada de él. Cuando el desaprecio incluso intente preguntarles si había muerto o algo y ni eso me respondieron nunca.

\- ¬u¬ Es obvio que jamás te lo dirían Luna, aun si es un criminal sigue siendo su hijo y su hermano. Sabiendo de tu odio hacia el jamás dirían algo referente a ello.

\- -_- No estaría tan segura de eso Celestia. ¬_¬ solo hay una sola poni que quiere su cabeza tanto como yo lo hago… - Por alguna razón, a Luna se le pararon los pelos del lomo - Y créeme que esa es Alfis. No me responde nada de él, pero te aseguro que no es para protegerlo… O_O más bien diría que ella quiere ser personalmente quien se la arranque.

\- Vaya… - Termine cruzada de cascos mirando a Luna - Una familia bastante singular ¿Eh? Uno de los hijos el peor criminal y el oro sirviendo activamente en la guardia como capitana… ¿Qué tal sus padres Luna?

\- Buenos ponis Celestia. Su padre Night Glide trabaja de guardia del pueblo y su madre Midnight Lullaby es poeta y escritora de novelas románticas.

\- Ah… 0.0 ahora que lo mencionas, creo haber escuchado de ella, es una…

\- ¡BANG! ¡TENEMOS PROBLEMAS!

* * *

y ahora ya tiene idea de por que la arrechera de luna contra nuestro prota... xD no pude resistirme a la tentacion de hecharle vaina a la Lunita.

\- ejem... - Ghost se aclara la garganta para luego tomar un pela papas - 0u0 ¿donde dices que queda la oficina dheyluz para entregar mi curriculum?


	20. Mis opciones

Cap 20: Mis opciones.

\- - ¡BANG! ¡TENEMOS PROBLEMAS! - Spike entro casi arrancando la puerta de la sala y realmente nos sorprendió ver algunas escamas de su cuerpo y rostro manchadas de sangre.

No se necesitó una sola palabra más, para que las tres saltáramos de nuestros asientos y siguiéramos rápidamente a Spike por entre los pasillos del castillo imaginándonos lo peor, un escape de Ghost.

Cuan equivocadas estuvimos. Cuando llegamos a la habitación de antes, al llegar Spike toco la puerta y la puerta fue destraba antes de ser abierta y Spike literalmente nos empujó para entrar rápido, antes de cerrar la puerta con pasador. Entendimos el motivo de inmediato, pues no era el problema Ghost escapando, si no la potrilla Aria.

En el momento en que entramos Ghost resguardaba la puerta que era la única salida de la habitación, ya que los muebles habían sido movidos para tapar las ventanas, nos dimos cuenta, con el solo objetivo de retener a Aria en esa habitación. En el momento que entramos, la potra tenía su mandíbula separada a la mitad y mordía fieramente uno de los cascos del thestral. Ghost logro obligar a Aria a soltar su casco y la potrilla salto retrocediendo y le rugió abriendo tanto su boca como su mandíbula, dejándonos ver las filas de puntiagudos dientes aun en medio de su mandíbula goteando de la sangre del thestral.

\- ¡PERO QUE RAYOS ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ! - El cuerno de la potra brillo y varios trozos de madera rota fueron lanzados a nosotros, pero Luna fue rápida en crear una barrera a nuestro alrededor que logro sin problemas resistir - ¿QUÉ RAYOS LE SUCEDIÓ A ARIA?

\- Cof… n- no… no lo… cof s- se… - Esto era en verdad malo. No solo era el casco de Ghost lo herido, presentaba varios cortes por todo el cuerpo además de varias mordidas, pero nada se miraba peor que toda la sangre que escurría de la que fuera la herida que él tapaba en su cuello con su casco - M- Me había quedado… cof… d- dormido y… y me despertó Aria al… a- al cof cof… morder mi cuello… c- cuando desperté su mandíbula s- se separó de esa forma y… cof cof… y desde entonces ha actuado así.

\- ¡GAGGG! - La potra literalmente le siseo y se lanzó intentando morder el escudo de Luna, pero al no lograr atravesarlo, fue por una de los muebles en las ventanas comenzando a rasgarlo con sus garras y arrancando pedazos de este. Ghost se movió en extremo rápido y salto tomando a Aria para alejarla del mueble y la ventana, pero no logro alejarse antes que ella le mordiera el pecho. De nuevo logro que lo soltara y vimos como un pequeño trozo de la carne de Ghost había quedado en su boca. Con horror vimos como la potra mastico este pedazo antes de tragarlo y volver a sisearle al herido thestral.

\- ¡A- Aria Reacciona Mi Niña! - La potra simplemente no le escucho, ella volvió a lanzarse a él intentando morderlo y él la evadió, en ese momento nos miró desesperado - ¡P- Por Favor A- Ayúdenme Cof E- El Miasma Aun Sale D- De Su Cuerpo!

\- ¡Celestia! - Luna avanzo fuera del escudo y uso su magia para retener a la potra la cual luchaba por soltarse - ¡Sédala Nuevamente, Lo Intentare Una Vez Más!

\- ¡Ni Hablar Luna! - Me moví rápido en ir hasta la potra siendo retenida y usé un potente hechizo para dormirla. El hechizo provo ser efectivo, ya que aun si la potra lucho, termino cayendo al suelo ya dormida. Fue en eso que todos se acercaron a ella, pero yo me enfoque en Luna - Ni hablar Luna, ya lo intentaste una vez y eso no detuvo su cambio, parece más bien haberlo acelerado. Además, no estoy dispuesta a dejar a la pequeña pasar por algo así de nuevo.

\- ¿Y qué sugieres entonces Celestia? Si no hacemos algo ya, la potra dudo que pase de este día antes de volverse por completo un demonio.

\- Agg… usaremos los elementos… - Como esperaba, tanto Luna como Twilight me miraron inseguras - Es un riesgo, pero es nuestra mejor opción. Twilight prepara a la potrilla, Luna los hechizos de sanación de te dan mejor a ti, Spike acompáñame, iremos al everfree por los elementos.

\- ¬_¬ Estas bromeando ¿No? sabes que no pienso ayu…

\- ¡Luna! - Mi grito la hizo detener y mirarme sorprendida - Estamos hablando de la vida de una inocente potrilla. Ghost es su padre te guste o no y si queremos tener tan siquiera una oportunidad de traer a esa potrilla de vuelta, si no queremos tener que cegar su vida al convertirse en una amenaza, es mejor que el este allí.

\- Celi… - Luna me dirigió una muy seria mirada - ¿Qué tienes en la cabeza?

\- En mayor o en menor grado somos responsables de esto Luna… - Era algo inútil el intentar negar ese hecho, después de todo, teniendo cerca de mí a la potrilla pude notar las lágrimas de la pequeña - Ella hubiera cambiado tarde temprano, pero hicimos las cosas de la manera incorrecta y terminamos hiriéndola profundamente Luna. Tuvo razón en llamarnos monstruos antes, pues actuamos tal como lo hubieran hecho sombra o la mismísima nightmare moon impulsadas por nuestros temores… y estas observando el resultado de ello. Luna… te encargare las cosas aquí en lo que vuelvo hermana.

Confiaba plenamente en Luna, así que solo camine a la pueta de la habitación siendo seguida por Spike y ambos salimos del castillo. Fuera Spike retomo su tamaño original siendo ahora ya tres veces mi altura y ambos emprendimos rápido vuelo por sobre las casas en dirección al everfree en medio de la noche.

Los problemas como siempre no se hicieron esperar, fueron muchas las creaturas que se interpusieron en nuestro camino, pero entre el aliento de Spike y mis hechizos de fuego, muchos no representaron un mayor reto. Ambos logramos llegar hasta el árbol y sinceramente me quede admirándolo por unos momentos. El verlo ahora cada vez solo me traía a memoria los tantos sacrificios que fueron hechos a lo largo de los años, todos los esfuerzos hechos por todos solo con el fin de proteger lo mismo que este protegía, la harmonía que tanto amábamos.

\- Agg… "Solo espero estar haciendo lo correcto con esto… seria ciertamente, aunque cruel, mucho más fácil solo segar la vida de esa potrilla ahora que no es un completo demonio, y así no estaríamos arriesgando la vida como la conocemos… ¿Pero estaría bien cometer tal barbarie?"

\- ¿Princesa? - La voz de Spike me saco de mis pensamientos - ¿Cómo se supone que tomemos los elementos a todas estas?

\- Jeje, 0u0 de eso me encargo yo Spike, tu asegúrate que ninguna bestia este al asecho y listo.

Spike asintió y se quedó en la entrada de la cueva, mientas que yo caminé dentro y me detuve frente al blanco árbol de cristal que resplandecía radiante, como siempre lo había hecho. En sus ramas yacías los que una vez fueron unos vividos cristales con las marcas de las antiguas portadoras, pero ahora cada gema era opaca y sin la vida que una vez tuvieron.

Suspiré antes de avanzar y tocar el árbol con mi cuerno, un pequeño lazo de luz blanca salió de él y pude sentir la calidez de estos a medida que estos envolvían mi cuerno. Solo me relajé y cerré mis ojos dejándome llevar.

\- Vaya, hace mucho que no te veía por aquí… - La voz de una potrilla llego a mis oídos y al abrir mis ojos, me encontré a mí misma en mi habitación del castillo y justo en mi cama, se encontraba saltando una pequeña potrilla alicornio blanca de crin y cola rosadas, siendo ambas tan largas que casi las pisaba mientras saltaba muy contenta. Sip, definitivamente era mi yo de joven - ¡Jaja es bueno verte Celestia!

No pude hacer más que reír mientras caminaba a la cama y me senté en el borde de esta, sin interrumpir el juego de la potrilla - Si… ciertamente ha sido mucho desde nuestro último encuentro harmonía.

\- Sipi, °u° ¿Y cómo has estado en todos estos años? 0.o ciertamente has cambiado un montón desde tu última visita antes que Luna se volviera loca… y aprovechando, ¿Cómo se encuentra ahora ella?

\- Ambas estamos bien Harmonía, los elementos funcionaron de maravilla en ella y lograron quitar toda la oscuridad que la arropaba. Ahora Luna, aunque sigue siendo un poco amargada, ciertamente es muy diferente a antaño. Es una yegua mucho mejor de lo que antes fue y trabaja duro día a día en proteger a nuestros ponis. Y… bueno, con Luna y Twilight a mi lado me es mucho más fácil el reinar.

\- Eso es bueno escucharlo… - La potrilla dejo de saltar sobre la cama y aun sonriente vino y se sentó a mi lado - Entonces… ¿Qué problema te trae aquí hoy? ¬.¬ No es como si recibiera visitas casuales y no estas realmente tan tranquila como quieres aparentarlo. Tienes muchas dudas dentro de ti Celestia.

\- Agg… sigue siendo inútil intentar esconderlo frente a ti ¿Eh…? - Solo le di una pequeña sonrisa al verla un poco intranquila - Calma Harmonía, no es realmente un problema de destrucción mundial como lo es normalmente. Más que todo es un problema menor, pero que necesita ser abordado ahora antes que pase a ser algo grande.

\- ¿Y por qué las dudas? ¬-¬ solo encárgate de él como siempre lo haces y ya.

\- Y allí es donde radica el problema Harmonía. Luna y yo ya lo intentamos, pero no funciono.

La potrilla me miro muy sorprendida - E- Entonces tiene que ser bastante difícil si ustedes dos no lograron lidiar con ello… ¿E- Es de casualidad un nuevo villano? De ser así Discord podría ayudarlas.

Bueno, admito que la imagen de mi joven ser mirándome preocupada, era algo muy adorable - Jiji… No Harmonía, 0u0 no se trata de un villano, se trata de una pequeña potrilla. Me temo que fue víctima de un antiguo ritual de magia maldita y por ello, poco a poco la pequeña se está convirtiendo en un demonio… - Como esperaba, Harmonía me miro muy preocupada - Luna y yo intentamos romper su maldición con nuestra magia, pero fue inútil y ya la pequeña está muy cerca del punto sin retorno.

Suspire antes de sonreírle triste a la potrilla a mi lado - Mis dudas se deben Harmonía a mis opciones. La primera y es en la que ruego tu ayuda, es dejarnos usar los elementos de la harmonía en ella para, así como Luna, arrancar este mal de ella y purificar la esencia de la niña.

\- Umm… - Como esperaba, la potrilla me miro muy dudosa - No lo sé Celestia. Se que antes tú y Luna eran portadoras y sabes que te tengo aprecio, pero aun así no estoy segura de esto… - La potrilla me mío bastante seria - Cuando ambas, tú y Luna eran sus portadoras, sus almas resplandecían por la pureza de ambas. En cada sentido ustedes dos estaban llenas de lo que representaban los elementos, pero me temo que eso ya no es de ese modo. Con los años no solo Luna fue la única que se corrompió Celestia. El gobernar fue una dura carga para ti y dejaste que poco a poco, esta carga aplastara a esa joven poni llena de luz que una vez fuiste. No es mi intención echártelo en cara, pero para ser una justa gobernante como lo eres hoy día, sacrificaste a esa joven poni y te hiciste indigna de ser una portadora, por ello los elementos te rechazaron.

\- Lo se Harmonía, no pido el derecho de llevarlos como sus nuevas portadoras, solo pido tu ayuda para que estos nos presten su poder en esa ocasión, nada más.

\- Agg… - La potra suspiro antes de mirarme muy triste - ¿Cuáles son tus otras opciones?

\- Solo una Harmonía… y… - Tuve que tragar hondo antes de soltárselo - Es… el cegar su vida… - Ahora si la potrilla me miro molesta - Sé que no te agrada la idea Harmonía y sabes tan bien cuanto me agrada a mí, pero me temo que nada más podríamos hacer por ella. Sabes bien como son estos casos, la potrilla ya perdió el control de sus acciones y temo que no tardara en perder su esencia. Si solo la encerramos, con el tiempo ella solo se fortalecería hasta ganar el poder suficiente para escapar y luego, las pérdidas de vidas serian simplemente demasiadas. No deseo que esta potrilla tenga tal destino Harmonía, pues sabes bien que aun ella permanecerá dentro de sí y será obligada a ser testigo de lo que ella misma hace, sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo. Lo más piadoso para ella, sería solo ponerla a descansar ahora que su alma aun es limpia.

\- No me gusta aun así en lo más mínimo tu sugerencia Celestia… - La potrilla me miro aún más molesta - Y tampoco me gusta tu idea de usar eso para dejarme contra las cuerdas.

\- 0.o ¿De qué hablas Harmonía? No lo dije con la intención de obligarte a nada. Esas son solo las opciones que yo pensé, pero me gustaría mucho más intentar cualquier cosa que me sugieras, podría funcionar para salvarla de no poder prestarnos los elementos… - Le sonreí en verdad contenta a la potrilla - Si hay alguien a quien respeto y en quien confió de corazón, esa eres tú Harmonía. Se que donde yo fallo tú puedes triunfar, es por ello que cuando tengo problemas que nos superan a nosotras siempre vengo a ti ¿No?

Bueno, me hizo reír un poco el ver a la potrilla toda sonrojada y apenada - Amm… jeje… s- supongo que me deje llevar. 0u0 Lo siento Celestia.

\- No hay problema Harmonía, aun yo con todos mis años reinando aún me dejo llevar a veces… - Mire a la potrilla un poco seria y preocupada - Entonces… ¿Qué dices? ¿Puedes prestarme los elementos?

\- 0.o No lo sé Celestia, soy algo como un guía para ellos, pero no decido por ellos. Sí es la voluntad de ellos, entonces te prestaran su ayuda. Puedo dejar que te los lleves para que hagas la prueba, pero es lo más que puedo hacer. ¬-¬ Más oportunidad de hacerlos cooperar tiene Twilight al ser respaldada por magia.

\- ¬w¬ Pero hay más posibilidades de que cooperen si le hechas un pequeño casco a Twilight ¿No?

\- ¬.¬ Ya ya, tampoco conspiremos contra ellos Celestia… umm… 0.o Celestia, si no te importa iré contigo y le daré un vistazo a las cosas por mí misma.

\- O_o ¿Pero que no se supone que no puedes alejarte del árbol o desaparecías?

\- 0w0 Sipi, pero desde que el castillo de Twilight es una extensión del árbol, pues puedo aguantar hasta que lleguemos a él sin problemas. Ya allí puedo mantenerme de la energía del castillo.

\- Bueno de ser así, 0u0 será un placer que nos acompañes.

Me dio mucha risa ver como la potra dio un lindo salto, chocando sus cascos emocionada mientras soltó un tierno - ¡Yey! - Cuando le paso la emoción, la potrilla me miro sonriendo como toda una traviesa - ¡Genial! Hablare con magia para ir junto a ella, 0w0 nos vemos fuera Celestia.

Solo asentí antes de cerrar mis ojos y unos momentos después, los abrí para ver como los lazos de antes soltaron mi cuerno he iban regresando al árbol.

\- ¿Qué tal todo princesa? - Volteé al oír la voz de Spike y lo vi sentando sobre un gallo dragón atontado - ¿Consiguió los elementos?

Su respuesta vino cuando el árbol se ilumino aún más y cada uno de los elementos en sus ramas comenzaron a flotar fuera de este y por último, de dentro del árbol salió el aun resplandeciente elemento de la magia. Una vez estos fuera, todos comenzaron a flotar a mi alrededor por sí mismos.

\- O_O Amm… creo que eso es un si… - Spike sacudió su cabeza antes de girar - En fin, es mejor irnos ya antes que más cosas raras aparezcan.

\- Tienes razón Spike… - Tomé los elementos metiéndolos en unas alforjas que traje conmigo - Es mejor irnos ahora, no sabemos cómo está la situación con Aria.

Sin más palabras, ambos nos lazamos al vuelo y aceleramos lo más que nuestras alas nos lo permitían - Guao… - Justo en medio vuelo, puede escuchar una cierta vocecita y al mirar a mi lomo, sentada en este se encontraba Harmonía mirando todo impresionada - ¿Así que este es el bosque everfree? Sentirlo es una cosa, pero verlo es algo muy diferente. 0_o No me extraña que casi nadie me visite, después de todo el bosque se volvió aterrador.

\- Jeje, 0u0 es la primera vez que sales del árbol ¿Cierto?

\- 0w0 Sipi, será la primera vez que veo por mí misma la tierra de Equestria.

\- Ya veo, 0u0 entonces espero que disfrutes en lo que cabe tu visita.

\- Ahh… ¿Celestia? - Tanto Harmonía como yo terminamos mirando a Spike a nuestro lado, quien me miraba como si estuviera loca - ¿T- Te encuentras bien?

\- 0.o Pues si Spike, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

\- Amm… si estas bien… ¿Entonces por qué estás hablando sola?

\- 0_0 Ahh… se me olvidaba que solo puedes percibirme tu, quien tiene cerca el elemento de la magia. A los ojos del dragón estás hablando sola.

\- ¬_¬ Haberlo dicho antes… - Mire a Spike algo seria - Hablo con una vieja amiga Spike, pero explicaciones para después, es mejor apurarnos.

* * *

xD jajaja, ¬u¬ bueno viruz, intenta partirte la cabeza con ello pos, ¿que se esconde tras este relato? ¿y quien sabe? xD capaz y el ghost se toma sus medidas para esos casos ¿no?

jajaja xD no creo que le haga bien a mexico que un loco de mi calibre camine suelto por alli. 0.0 quien sabe con que tendrian que lidiar los pobres mexicanos.


	21. Los elementos

Cap 21: Los elementos.

\- ¿Qué tan grave es Luna?

\- A todo lo que puede Twilight - Ella volteo para mirarme muy seria - Su proceso de transformación triplico su velocidad, cada vez presenta más cambios tanto externos como internos. No solo ahora tiene ese pentagrama como cutie mark, la esencia de la misma también está desapareciendo… - Luna soltó el cuerpo de Aria, para mirarnos tanto a Ghost como a mi bastante seria - Me temo que a este paso, es solo cuestión de solo dos horas cuando mucho para que sea demasiado tarde.

El thestral termino suspirando antes de, aun si era arriesgado, caminar a donde Aria dormía y acariciarla con su cabeza. No me gustaba para nada el ver el dolor de ese poni mientras acariciaba a su hija, simplemente no estaba bien para cualquier poni pasar por esto.

\- Ghost… - Luna lo llamo y aun yo me puse nerviosa por la mirada que ella le daba - ¿Estas consciente de lo que pasaría si Celestia no logra obtener los elementos o no llegara en el tiempo estipulado?

El thestral no se separó de su hija, pero con dolor el hablo… - Así es mi se… princesa Luna… si no lográramos ayudarle, me temo que Aria se volvería un demonio.

La mirada de Luna se hizo aún más oscura - ¿Y sabes lo que esto conlleva Ghost?

\- Con todo respeto princesa… no soy estúpido. Si Aria llegara a volverse un demonio, entonces se volvería un peligro para todos, se volvería solo una bestia sedienta de sangre que… que tendría que ser… e- eliminada.

\- Ghost… no te diré esto guiada por mi rencor hacia ti, no es con la intención de hundirte, pero es mejor que te prepares a ti mismo para que si el peor resultado posible llegase a suceder, entones nos permitas…

\- No… - Él ni siquiera la dejo terminar - De pasar, no serán ustedes quienes pongan fin a la vida de Aria… porque sin importar por la razón que lo hicieran, entonces haría hasta lo imposible por asesinarlas por el odio que les tendría… - Esas definitivamente no fueron palabras dichas por decirlo del thestral frente a nosotras, pues, aunque no dejaba de acariciar a su potrilla, su mirada ya de por si reflejaba este odio - Seré yo mismo quien acabe su vida, porque lo siguiente que hare es cazar a los que ocasionaron esto y luego pondré yo mismo fin a mi vida.

\- Escúchame bien maldito bastardo, porque esto es una orden de mi parte… - Rayos, Luna lo miro tan enojada que sus ojos pasaron a ser los de nightmare moon - Estoy también de acuerdo en que cada uno debe de hacerse responsable de sus propios desastres… ¡Pero ni se te ocurra hacer tal barbarie…! - Luna dio un pisotón que hizo temblar la habitación a la vez que estiraba sus alas viéndose imponente - ¡Hay Un Límite Que No Debe De Ser Cruzado Bajo Ninguna Circunstancia Bastardo Y Lo Que Sugieres Está Demasiado Más Allá De Ese Límite! ¡UN PADRE BAJO NINGUNA CIRCUNSTANCIA DEBE DE TOMAR LA VIDA DE SUS HIJOS!

\- Con todo respeto… - Ghost a pesar del carácter de Luna en el momento, el thestral ni se inmuto en lo más mínimo y solo se mantuvo acariciando a su pequeña - Fue usted misma quien dijo que no vela por mí, así que sus órdenes no tienen por qué ser las mías. Además, es solo un curso pensando lo peor… y sinceramente prefiero no pensar en ello. Prefiero aferrarme a la esperanza de que su hermana tendrá éxito y regresará con lo necesario para ayudar a Aria.

Podía decir claramente que Luna seguía molesta… yyy sinceramente ya me estaba comenzando a poner nerviosa, cuando por decirlo de algún modo, fui salvada por la campana.

En el momento justo la puerta de la habitación se abrió y por ella entraron Spike y Celestia - Hemos vuelto… - Ambos entraron y no fue necesario que lo preguntáramos, antes que Celestia abriera sus alforjas y de ellas sacara los seis elementos - ¿Cómo se encuentra la pequeña?

\- Agg… - Suspire más que aliviada al verlos con los elementos - 0u0 de momento está estable Celestia, su transformación se aceleró pero aún no ha cambiado por completo, aún tenemos tiempo.

\- Es bueno saber entonces que llegamos a tiempo.

\- Hey Celestia, ¿Dónde está la potrilla que mencionaste? - Ok... detrás de Celestia escuchamos una voz que no era para nada conocida… y más porque se escuchaba como una potrilla - Me gustaría darle un vistazo por mí misma antes de dar mi opinión de esto.

\- Umm… bueno… - Celestia de hecho le respondió como si nada y le señalo a donde estaba Ghost acostado con Aria - Debe de estar con él si no me equivoco. Siéntete libre de ir y revisarla.

\- O_O Amm… Celestia, ¿A quién…?

\- Ah bien… - No termine de preguntar, cuando esa vocecita le respondió y del lomo de Celestia, sato al piso una potrilla alicornio, que era extramente igual a como me dijo Celestia que era ella cuando era joven. La potrilla bastante sonriente salto de ella y al comenzar a caminar, que se fijó en mí, de hecho me miro sorprendida - 0.0 Guao… ¿En verdad eres tú Twilight? 0u0 Has cambiado un montón desde la última vez que te vi.

\- O_O A- Ahh… s- si… mi nombre es Twilight Sparkle ¿Pero quién…?

\- ¡CELESTIA ES QUE TE VOLVISTE LOCA! - ¬_¬ Hoy definitivamente era el día de interrumpan a Twilight, porque de hecho Luna pego ese lindo grito mirando casi aterrada a la potrilla - ¡CÓMO SE TE OCURRE TRAERTE CONTIGO A HARMONÍA!

La potrilla de hecho también miro algo molesta a Luna - También me alegro de verte Luna… - termino cursada de cascos - Y que sepas que estoy lo suficientemente grande para poder decir a donde ir por mí misma.

\- O_O Enserio, ¿Quién es la potrilla y por qué se parece a Celestia e incluso tiene su cutie mark?

\- Agg... - ¬_¬ señoras y señores… - Luna la señalo con un ala - Les presento a Harmonía, ella es la conciencia del árbol de la harmonía y por tanto, la poni que vela por el equilibrio de toda equestria… 0.o y de cierta forma es tu jefa Twilight, después de todo ella es quien debía de avisarte de los problemas de amistad por toda Equestria.

… … … Recibiendo sonidos… captando mensaje… analizando contenido… generando respuesta… respuesta aceptada…

Me pare a dos patas señalándola hasta con mis alas, mientras miraba a Luna con mis ojos a punto de salir de su sitio - ¡ME ESTÁS DICIENDO QUE ES APOTRA ES EL ÁRBOL DE LA HARMONÍA! ¿P- PERO CÓMO ES ESO TAN SIQUIERA POSIBLE?

\- ¬.¬ También es un placer conocerte cara a cara por primera vez Twilight.

\- O_O A- Ahh… n- no me malentiendas, me da gusto conocerte también, pero no era algo que esperara jamás.

\- Jiji, 0u0 lo sé, pero dejemos la presentaciones y explicaciones para después… - la potra vio a la cama muy seria - ¿Me dices que allí se encuentra la potrilla Celestia?

\- Así es.

La potrilla camino hasta la cama y al subir, más que Aria quien estaba dormida bajo uno de los cascos de Ghost, ella se quedó mirando muy sorprendida al negro thestral en la cama - Alto… este poni se me hace muy conocido… - La potra lo miro muy seria - ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

El thestral por otro lado, solo la miraba extrañado - Amm bueno, mi nombre es Ghost pequeña, un placer cono…

Ghost ni termino de hablar cuando la potrilla salto retrocediendo y de su cuerno salió un solo rayo, pero fue lo que se necesitó para que el thestral literalmente terminara congelado y solo gracias a que reacciono y se apartó un poco, no aplasto a Aria… O_O no enserio… termino rodeado de una linda capa de hielo y al potra miraba enojada a Luna y a Celestia quienes de hecho, una miraba preocupa al thestral y la otra estaba revolcándose de risa en el piso… ¬_¬ y creo que es obvio quien hacia cada cosa.

\- ¡Pero Es Que Se Volvieron Locas Ustedes Dos! ¿Cómo Se Les Ocurre Tener A ¡Ese! Poni En Especifico Tan Tranquilamente Suelto En El Castillo De Twilight? ¿Qué Acaso Se Les Olvido Todo El Daño Que Este A Causado Y Lo Que Ha Intentado?

\- O_O Alto… - Celestia señalo bien dudosa a al potra - ¿Acaso lo conoces Harmonía?

\- ¡Pero Claro Que Lo Conozco! - La potra se cruzó de cascos molesta, mientras lo señala con una de sus alitas - ¡Eeese Poni Tarado De Allí Intento Robarme Los Elementos Una Vez! ¡Y De No Ser Por Que Cree Una Replica Exacta De Los Mismos Y Deje Que Se Llevara Estos No Tendríamos Más Los Elementos!

\- ¡QUE HIZO QUE! - Y vaya que no fui la única sorprendida por las palabras de la potra - ¡P- Pero El Me Aseguro Que No Conocía Los Elementos Hasta Que Una Amiga Mutua Se Los Menciono! - Oh ahora sí que mire enojada a la potra - ¡Harmonía descongela e ese poni y Celestia préstame los elementos!

\- 0.0 O- Oh cielos… cre- creo que dije algo que no debí… Twilight da miedo.

\- ¬.¬ Descuida Harmonía, tarde o temprano nos enterábamos. Como sea… - Celestia me entrego los elementos - Aquí tienes Twilight.

Los tome flotándolos detrás de mí y mire a la potrilla, ella trago hondo antes de disparar otro rayo al bloque de hielo que era el thestral negro y al momento este se derritió. Cuando estuvo libre, al thestral se le paro cada pelo del cuerpo y rápidamente tomo algunas de las sabanas cubriéndose.

Estaba por hablar, pero me le adelante al sonreírle y hablar primero. El thestral trago bien hondo por ello - Ghost… te lo preguntare una vez más… ¿Tienes idea de que son los elementos de la Harmonía?

Aun temblando y tiritando del frio, el thestral me respondió - N- No ma- más de lo que q- que usted y… y renca m- me contaron… Dios… ¿P- Por qué d- de todas las cosas hie- hielo?

Lo ignoré por completo y le hice énfasis a los elementos al señalarlos con mis alas - ¿De casualidad reconoces estas gemas?

El thestral se tomó un momento antes de mirarlos - 0.o L- La verdad… tengo un vago r- recuerdo de a ver visto esas co- cosas… - El thestral se tomó un momento para pensarlo y literalmente se le predio el foco - ¡Ah! ¡Ya lo recuerdo! ¬_¬ fue un encargo que n- nos hizo un magnate de Alrien. Nos pidió robar esas joyas de un árbol raro del everfree. Los bastardos y yo vinimos y aunque fue difícil por las muchas bestias, logramos llegar y tomarlos. Luego regresamos con el culo gordo que nos lo encargo, pero no le dimos realmente las gemas, ¬_¬ solo usamos eso para entrar a su propiedad y luego robarle cada moneda posible…. 0.o y ahora que lo pienso, esas cosas deberían de estar entre mis tesoros personales, ¿Por qué lo pregunta? ¿Tienen algo de especiales?

Ok… tuve que sinceramente sentarme y tomarme un bueeen respiro antes de mirar al thestral nada lindo - Esas gemas Ghost, son por amor a Celestia ¡Los elementos de la harmonía! ¡CASI TE ROBAS PEDAZO DE DESCEREBRADO LA MÁS PODEROSA FUERZA DE EQUESTRIA Y POR SI FUERA POCO LO QUE NECESITAMOS PARA SALVAR A ARIA!

Ahora sí que el poni nos miró más que aterrado - o- oh por Dios… c- cuanto lo siento. E- En verdad no tenía idea de que esas joyas fueran los elementos, d- de resto hubiéramos rechazado el trabajo. Lo menos que hubiéramos querido era meternos con las salvadoras del mundo… ¬_¬ éramos de todo, pero no tarados. No nos convenia que el mundo fuera destruido o esclavizado así que jamás nos metimos con las cosas de las ponis que lo salvaban cada mes.

\- Ejem… - Celestia se aclaró la garganta mientras miraba no tan lindo al tarado negro - En fin, ¬_¬ ignoremos de momento la estupidez de Ghost. Harmonía sé que no tienes en buena estima a ese poni, pero el de momento no es lo importante… - Celestia uso su magia para levantar a Aria y sacarla de la cama dejándola frente a la otra potrilla en el suelo - Lo urgente aquí es ella Harmonía.

La blanca potra al ver a Aria dio un pequeño chillido muy sorprendida, sobre todo porque en parte, la mandíbula de Aria estaba un poco despegada - Oh cielos. Esto no se ve nada bien… - Ella encendió su cuerno y rodeo el cuerpo de Aria con una blanca aura solo un segundo antes de mirar a Celestia - Ya veo por qué tus opciones se reducían solo a esas dos Celestia.

Celestia miro algo preocupada a su versión joven - ¿Crees poder hacer algo para expandirlas?

\- Agg… me temo que nada es seguro - La potrilla miro muy seria a Celestia - Tienes razón, es solo usar los elementos en ella… o ser misericordiosos con ella y ahorrarle el que su alma sea manchada y condenada… - La potra me miro demasiado seria para su tierna carita - Twilight, magia te eligió a tu como su portadora, así que aun yo siendo el árbol de la harmonía misma, no tengo mayor voz que tú con ellos. Si logras convencer a magia, entonces los demás cooperaran y les prestaran sus poderes a Celestia y a Luna una vez más.

\- O_O Ahh… d- de acuerdo pero ¿Cómo se supone que haga eso?

\- 0u0 Fácil… - La potrilla tomo el elemento de la magia de mi agarre y de hecho, me lo entrego haciendo que lo tomara entre mis cascos - Solo tienes que pedírselo, solo pon en tu corazón tus más sinceras razones del por qué quieres hacer esto y pedírselo.

\- Agg… - Rayos admito que mire muy apenada a la potrilla - ¿En verdad tengo que hacer esto?

\- ¬u¬ Pues claro.

\- TnT Bueno aquí voy… - Mire el elemento entre mis cascos… y lo admito, mis cascos comenzaron a temblar por mis nervios - Ma- Magia yo…

\- Jiji… 0u0 no así tonta… - Ok mire muy perdida a la potrilla - Magia está conectada contigo, así que no es con palabras que necesitas convencerla. Piensa en tus razones, guárdalas fuertemente en tu corazón y magia las sabrá, ya luego nos daremos cuenta de su respuesta.

A bueno, de esa forma me gustaba mucho más. solo cerré mis ojos y pensé bien en todo esto…. ¿Por qué lo hacía? ¿Por qué era que hacia todo esto por Aria? ¿Por ella? ¿Lo hacía realmente por el bien estar de la potrilla? ¿Porque ella me preocupaba? ¿O era solo por Ghost? ¿Por el trato que él y yo teníamos…? ¿o es que acaso tenía otra razón detrás de todo esto?

Cuando abrí mis ojos y miré mi elemento, una sonrisa se formó en mi rostro cuando le di mi respuesta a este. No tenía motivos tan egoístas como solo querer encerrar al thestral, y tampoco era sincera si decía que lo hacía solo por Aria, solo por lastima a la situación que la pequeña estaba obligada a vivir. Si era sincera, ambos influían en mi decisión… pero esto lo hacía más que todo por mí.

Una vez le di mis razones a mi elemento, la potrilla probo no equivocarse. Mi propio elemento comenzó a grillar antes de por sí mismo flotar a mi cabeza y terminar siendo la tiara que hacía ya demasiados años que no miraba, y aunque no se transformaron, los otros cinco elementos fueron tres a Luna y dos a Celestia, siendo Luna la portadora de la lealtad, la risa y la generosidad, mientras Celestia portaba bondad y honestidad. Todos se mantenían flotando aun en sus cristalinas formas detrás de ellas dos.

\- Jiji, looo sabia, 0u0 magia jamás abandonaría a Twilight. ¬u¬ Todo lo que ella le pide siempre busca una excusa para apoyarla… - Estaba por hablar, pero la potrilla literalmente me cerro la boca con su magia - ¬.¬ Se que tienes preguntas Twilight, pero eso para después… - La potra señalo a Aria con su casco - Esa potra aún necesita la ayuda de los elementos y Luna y Celestia solo son portadoras temporales. No debemos perder esta oportunidad.

\- Agg… tienes razón… - Tanto Celestia como Luna y yo solo nos sentamos alrededor de la potra en el suelo y las mira a ambas - ¿Están listas?

Ambas se miraron entre ellas un momento antes de asentirme - Cuando quieras Twilight.

A la señal de ambos, cerré mis ojos relajándome y me conecté con mi elemento como acostumbraba. Muy pronto pude sentir un muy cálido sentimiento llenarme a medida que cada vez me sentía más cerca de este. Fue cuando sentí algo que hacía ya aún más años que no sentía, que abrí mis ojos y pude físicamente ver el lazo que nos unía ahora a Luna, a Celestia y a mí.

Eso me trajo tantas memorias, pero las deja de lado de momento y me concentré en la tara que tenía en ese momento. Solo se lo pedí a mi elemento y muy pronto Aria fue envuelta por la magia despedida por los elementos.

* * *

xD hay mi hermano megan... creeme que te va a convenir estar sentado cuando suba los demas capitulos... ¬u¬ como sea, puedo permitirme decirte eso hermano, xD a esta cosa ahora es que le falta historia. 0u0 y de puta madre significa (censurado por el bien de las jovenes mentes que lean esta cosa) 0w0 ¿quedo claro mi querido megan? por que no lo pienso repetir... ¬w¬ ¿quien sabe si twi esta enamorada? eso solo Dios y este demente escritor lo sabemos, xD y tal parece que te vas a terminar uniendo al club de los que quieren mi cabeza, ¬.¬ que te aseguro que no es uno solo.

oh bueno viruz, -u- llevar a aria al arbol no era exactamente la mejor de las ideas, ¬u¬ luna misma lo dijo antes, siempre cabia la posibilidad de que aria enloqueciera y terminara poniendose violenta ¿no? imaginate esto, en medio tratamiento la potra se descontrola y logra escapar... nada mas y nada menos que al everfree... xD esta demas decir lo arrecho que seria agarrarla ¿no? y mas por que la potra en estado corrupto es capaz de usar su magia aun si ella en si no sabe como usarla.


	22. ¡Solo que rayos sucede!

Cap 22: ¡Solo que rayos sucede!

La vez de Luna, la magia de los elementos por si misma fue la que literalmente arranco la oscuridad de ella y esperaba que fuera igual esta vez, pero no fue así.

De un momento a otro, de estar sentada en la habitación frente a Aria, llegue a pensar que me trago el infierno, ya que termine sentada en medio de una completa oscuridad y lo peor, no solo el frio del ambiente era completamente insoportable, sino que incluso estando allí sentada me sentía completamente oprimida.

Sentía como si tuviera algo encima aplastándome al punto de ni dejarme espirar correctamente. Además, de solo aparecer allí un fuerte dolor de cabeza me invadió, mi visión comenzó a nublarse e incluso mi cuerpo entero comenzó a pesarme mucho más de lo que debía.

No pude evitar el llevar un casco a mi cabeza mientras miraba perdida a la nada - ¿P- Pero que rayos es esto? ¿Dónde se supone que fui a parar ahoraaaahhh!

Ni siquiera pude ver que fue, pero me hizo gritar algo que me dejo un corte a un lado de mi cuello solo por muy poco fallando en cortar mi arteria principal. De inmediato levante una barrera a mi alrededor y fue justo a tiempo para bloquear una hoja oscura que choco contra ella.

\- ¡Quien Esta Allí Y Por Que Me Atacas!

Le grite a ello, pero mi respuesta vino en un zarpazo que dio en mi escudo con tal fuerza que hizo mi cuerno doler un poco.

Al ser atacada como respuesta y no poder tan siquiera ver al responsable, entonces decidí hacer un hechizo de bengala. La cargue rápido y luego lo lance al aire, una blanca esfera se elevó bastante, hasta que esta estallo en una potente luz que ilumino todo a mi alrededor y fue allí que lo vi.

Estrellando sus garras de nuevo contra mi escudo se encontraba el demonio que Ghost antes nos había descrito. Un ser bípedo cubierto por una negra y enferma piel, de seis ojos rojos y ambas manos terminando en garras afiladas. Al mi escudo resistir su zarpazo, este unió sus manos sobre su cabeza y las bajó de golpe intentando machacar mi escudo.

Rayos, el impacto de ese golpe fue tal que muy apenas mi escudo lo resistió, pero ya estaba todo resquebrajado y a solo un paso de ceder.

Cuando lo vi lanzando otro zarpazo no fui tonta y solo me quedé para restarlo. Me moví rápido a un lado evitándolo y dispare de mi cuerno un rayo directo a su cara, pero a pesar de este impactar ni siquiera pareció notarlo mientras esta vez, avanzó e intento aplastarme con un de sus pies. Use mi magia para transportarme detrás. Pensaba volver a atacarlo con un hechizo más potente y avanzado, pero de dentro de la piel de su espalda, algo parecido a serpientes vinieron y no me quedo de otra que solo cubrirme con una barrera que aguanto las serpientes y las corte con espadas creadas con mi magia.

Esas mismas espadas las lance al demonio y aunque este intento evadirlas, yo misma las controle para que lo persiguieran hasta alcanzarlo. No pude dar crédito a mis ojos cuando estas lo alcanzaron y a pesar que por el impacto estas se destrozaron como cual vidrio, ni siquiera lograron atravesar su piel, a pesar que estas eran capaces de cortar aun una puerta hecha del metal más duro existente.

Las espadas no lo hirieron, pero si lo hicieron enojar. Dio un estruendoso rugido que me dejo un poco desorientada y su cuerpo comenzó a emanar una roja aura. Lo vi solo un segundo antes de tenerlo encima y me dio tal golpe, que destrozo por competo mi barrera mandándome al suelo. Aterrice sobre mis cascos y alce mi vista solo para ver un puño impactar en mi mejilla y mandarme a volar, termine revotando en el suelo hasta que caí y me detuve.

Apenas es que había sobrevivido a ese golpe. Mi cabeza estuvo literalmente a punto de ser arrancada de mi cuerpo y mi cráneo en si lo pude sentir resquebrajarse por el golpe.

No pude ni ver bien cuando me esforcé para levantarme y pude ver ya a esa cosa frente a mí… mis ataques no le hacían daño y dudaba mucho que pudiera aguantarle otro golpe, así que mi mente me dijo ¡Corre! ¬n¬ y no iba a llevarle la contaría.

Esa cosa intento aplastarme al pisarme y solo apenas pude reaccionar y evadir pero de solo hacerlo me gire y comencé a correr antes de tomar vuelo.

\- D- Demonios… "E- Ese golpe fue demasiado, apenas veo algo y el dolor es demasiado real como para estar en una pesadilla o algo parecido, ¿Solo qué demonios está pasando aquí?"

¡Rayos! En mi línea de visión apareció saltando esa cosa y mi primera reacción fue intentar trasportarme, pero no logre hacerlo a tiempo por mi dolor de cabeza y apenas su pude ladear mi cuerpo para que su golpe rozara mi lomo.

Estaba en verdad en un aprieto. No podía herir al demonio y era obvio que este no me iba a dejar en paz, lo iba a tener difícil ya que este me supero aun en velocidad, pero mi única alternativa era solo intentar escapar aun si era a ciegas al no poder ver más que solo oscuridad.

Rayos, las cosas simplemente no mejoraban para mí. Me mantuve por un buen tiempo volando a toda velocidad por todo ese espacio, y aun así no llegue a encontrar absolutamente nada que me ayudara mientras ese demonio no desistió de darme caza.

Estaba ya desesperada cuando al fin vi algo - ¡Twilight Por Aquí! - En medio de la oscuridad, logre ver a lo lejos la forma de Harmonía, la potra alicornio blanca.

No estaba en posición de dudar, así que al verla volé directo a ella y al alcanzarla, la potrilla subió a mi lomo y me señalo una dirección - ¡Twilight Sigue Hacia Allí! ¡No Queda Casi Tiempo Y Es Nuestra Única Oportunidad!

Rayos, al seguir la ruta que harmonía señalo, los ataques de esa cosa ganaron mucha más intensidad. No solo ahora recurría asaltar e intentar atraparme, si no que comenzó a lanzar hojas afiladas del color de la sangre de sus garras e incluso comenzaron a aparecer espinas en mi trayectoria como barricadas aéreas.

\- ¡Demonios! ¡Harmonía Que Es Lo Que Está Pasando! ¿Dónde Rayos Se Supone Que Estamos?

Solo me distraje un momento y si la potra no hubiera casteado a tiempo una barrera, hubiéramos sido cortadas por las hojas rojas que el demonio lanzaba.

La potra en mi lomo me miro bastante enojada de hecho - ¿Podrías Dejar De Preguntar Yegua Preguntona Y Concéntrate En Que Lleguemos En Una Pieza?

\- O_O ok ok, preguntas para después.

Bueno, sinceramente tenía mis preguntas, pero le di el punto a la potrilla, no era momento de ellas. En el camino no paraban de aparecer las espinas y el demonio cada vez más intensificaba sus ataques, así que al no ser Rainbow con una super agilidad aérea, la estaba teniendo bastante difícil para poder evadir en el aire sin para la marcha.

No fue hasta que siguiendo las indicaciones de la potrilla que vi algo muy diferente a todo lo que nos rodeaba. Frente a nosotras, justo donde Harmonía me estaba guiando, había un punto en que la oscuridad que nos rodeaba cambiaba. A lo lejos podía ver un punto blanco en medio de toda esa oscuridad.

\- ¡Allí Twilight! - La potrilla en mi lomo se paró sobre sus patas y con uno de sus cascos señalaba el punto - ¡Corre, Vuela, Traspórtate! ¡Has Lo Que Sea, Pero Llega Ya!

\- ¡Entendido!

Acelere aún más mi vuelo, pero fue también el momento en que el demonio rugió y las cosas se complicaron demasiado. No sé qué fue lo que hizo, pero luego de él rugir me sentí muy débil y mi cabeza comenzaba a pesar demasiado. Apenas si me estaba manteniendo en el aire y lo peor es que sus ataques empeoraron.

Cientos de espinas se crearon en el aire y esta vez no se quedaron solo flotando en su sitio, todas comenzaron a ser disparadas en sucesión a donde nos encontrábamos harmonía y yo.

\- Oh no, ¡Twilight Resiste!

Harmonía nos rodeó a ambas con una barrera y gracias a esta es que no terminamos empaladas, pero pude notarlo sin mucho analizar. Tenía como sea que empujarme y comenzar a evadir, porque la potrilla no iba ser capaz de aguantar mucho tiempo, después de todo podía ver las pequeñas rasgaduras que las espinas dejaban en su escudo al impactar.

\- S- Sostente… Har- Harmonía.

La barrera que harmonía mantenía en ambas era una pequeña que apenas nos rodeaba a ambas, fue por eso que me dejo margen para maniobrar y esquivar.

Un grupo de espinas se formaron frente a mí y el demonio las lanzo una a una. Di un fuerte aleteo para elevarme y evadir la primera seguida de una vuelta en la misma posición para evadir cuatro de estas, luego acelere a la vez que giraba a la derecha evadiendo una línea entera de ellas.

\- ¡Twilight Arriba!

Al ver a donde harmonía me dijo, hice lo posible para detener mi avance cuando vi literalmente miles de espinas caer. Apenas pude detenerme a tiempo para que las espinas pasaran a un centímetro frente a mí y se clavaran en el suelo, pero había olvidado algo muy importante. Antes de notarlo ya el demonio estaba a mi espalda y no me dio la oportunidad de evadir antes que el primer zarpazo destrozara el escudo.

No lo pensé bien antes de girar de golpe tomando a Harmonía entre mis cascos y el segundo zarpazo me alcanzo. El golpe fue tal que no solo me rasgo el costado donde me dio, sino que todo mi cuerpo resintió de el al salir despedida por su fuerza y rebotar contra el suelo varias veces hasta parar

-Twi… ght…. Light…. Twi… …li… - Al percibir ese ruido abrí mis ojos y a pesar de mi borrosa vista, pude ver a Harmonía arrastrarme al morder una de mis alas - ¡Y- Ya cas… Twi… …ta… - Fue allí cuando note a donde me arrastraba la potra.

Al parecer ese golpe aparte de casi matarme, de hecho, nos había acercado bastante a nuestro objetivo. Solo a pocos metros de nosotras estaba ese pedazo de luz en medio de tanta oscuridad.

\- ¡GGRRRRR! - un fuerte rugido se escuchó detrás de nosotras que hizo a la potrilla chillar aterrada, al voltear a él pude verlo. El demonio nos había que nos había estado dando caza se acercaba a toda velocidad.

Era solo cuestión de unos segundos para que este nos alcanzara. A pesar que harmonía intento arrastrarme aún más rápido, sabía que no lo iba a lograría a tiempo y por más que lo intente, mi cuerpo se reusaba a moverse, así que solo vi una opción. Me concentre lo más que pude y lance mi hechizo para transportarnos a ambas justo en el momento que esa cosa estaba por aplastarnos.

Pude ver como sus garras destrozaron el lugar donde antes estuvimos solo para inmediatamente vernos a nosotras y acercarse. Mi hechizo en si nos salvo de morir aplastadas, pero me fallo en el hecho del punto en el que teníamos que terminar. Se suponía que nos dejara ya dentro de la luz que Harmonía desesperadamente intentaba alcanzar, pero nos dejo a solo unos pocos metros de ese sitio.

El demonio rugió y se lanzo a toda velocidad por nosotras mientras que harmonía chillo asustada intentando arrastrarme, pero no se realmente que fue lo que luego sucedió. El dolor, la pesadez y el cansancio me terminaron ganado la partida y no pude mantenerme consciente.

* * *

sinf... TwT viste chique, al fin una caritativa alma que resara por mi... xD solo esperemos que ignoren el nombre del mencionado en el control de calidad del cielo, por que de resto capaz y te la devuelven megan.

-u- hey, recuerda que el bicho ese de ghost no era exactamente un santo antes dheyluz, xD que se haya mejorado ahorita es otra cosa.


	23. Tienes que luchar

0.o esta mas largo de lo normal, pero digamos que les tuve piedad y no quise dejarlos taaaan picados al cortarlo antes.

* * *

Cap 23: Tienes que luchar.

\- Des… t…. ta… Twili… despi…a …

No lograba entender nada de lo que decía, pero fue una voz lo que me trajo de nuevo la conciencia. Lo primero que sentí fue como alguien empujaba mi cabeza con algo de desespero, luego de unos momentos tuve la fuerza suficiente para abrir mis ojos. Era Harmonía quien me empujaba en un intento de despertarme.

\- ¡Twilight por favor aguanta! - La potrilla me miraba llorando, pero vi cómo se aterrero por algún motivo y volvió a tomarme de un ala y a arrastrarme.

Cuando quise ver el por qué, no tarde mucho en encontrarlo. Al ver en la dirección contraria a la que Harmonía me arrastraba, pude ver al demonio parado en lo que limitaba el área blanca y la oscuridad en la que habíamos estado antes. Harmonía al final había logrado arrastrarnos a ambas hasta el lado brillante y por alguna razón, el demonio no avanzaba más allá de esa línea, el solo se mantenía gruñéndonos pero sin atreverse a cruzar.

Rápidamente note por que la desesperación de la potrilla, a pesar que el demonio no avanzaba más allá de esa línea, eso no impedía que la oscuridad cada vez fuera devorando esa luz y está cada vez estaba más cerca de tragarnos a ambas.

\- ¡Twilight tienes que aguantar por favor! ¡Ya estamos muy cerca de lograrlo, pero tienes que levantarte Twilight! ¡Por favor ya no queda casi tiempo!

Demonios, no había un solo rincón de mi cuerpo que no gritara en dolor, pero aun si no entienda de qué diablos hablaba harmonía, tenía razón en que tenía como sea que levantarme.

Ni mi cabeza ni mi magia estaban lo suficientemente bien para poder realizar un hechizo de sanación avanzada, pero me esforcé en castear al menos uno básico para sanar. Eso al menos basto para que las heridas que tenía dejaran de sangrar y mi cuerpo en general dejara de doler lo suficiente.

Me levanté muy a duras penas y estuve a solo un poco de caer, pero Harmonía de inmediato uso tanto su magia como su cuerpo para apoyarme y que no callera

\- G- Gracias… Harmonía.

\- No es nada Twilight, sé que estas dolida y cansada, pero por favor no te rindas, estamos muy cerca de lograrlo.

\- ¿Do- Donde… estamos?

\- Agg… estamos dentro de la potrilla llamada Aria Twilight… - Esa definitivamente fue una respuesta que no me espere y Harmonía no tuvo el mínimo problema en notarlo - Mira, sé que esto antes nunca te había pasado cuando usaste antes los elementos, ya que magia se encargaba de estas cosas, pero Celestia y Luna no son portadoras elegidas por los elementos, así que no pueden desatar todo el potencial de ellos. Por eso ahora mismo magia y el resto están ocupados conteniendo a esa cosa y mientras, nosotras tenemos que hacer esto.

\- ¿A… A que te refieres?

\- Agg… - La potrilla suspiro antes de mirarme muy seria - Twilight, ese demonio está comiendo cada vez más rápido a esa potrilla, estamos dentro de su alma. Toda la oscuridad que antes nos rodeaba eran pedazos del alma de Aria, pero debido a la influencia de esa cosa en ella, toda la luz de Aria fue devorada y solo queda el vacío que antes viste. me temo que el proceso de devorado esta vez es demasiado rápido, solo porque ella dejo de luchar. Ya no se resiste a él, así que tenemos que encontrarla y convencerla de que vuelva a hacerlo. Si no logramos convencer a Aria de volver a levantarse antes que el demonio la devore por completo, entonces ni siquiera magia y los demás podrán hacer algo ya.

\- E- Esto es… m-mucho peor de lo que… cof… p- pensé.

Debido al dolor y a mis heridas recién ganadas, termine dando húmedos tosidos que asustaron a Harmonía, la potra volteo a mirarme solo para encontrarse el casco que use para taparme estaba machado de sangre. Harmonía termino mordiendo sus labios nerviosa mientras aun avanzamos.

\- S- Solo aguanta Twilight… por favor ya casi llegamos a donde esta Aria y en verdad necesito tu ayuda.

\- No te… preocupes por… mi… - Rayos, me tome un momento para respirar - Aguantare Harmonía.

La potrilla solo asintió y no había mentido para nada. Después de caminar por un rato estaba comenzando a ver lo que parecía una cabaña hecha de troncos de madera de un solo piso, tenía un pequeño pórtico al cual accedías por unas pequeñas escalerillas y en este, unas 3 sillas hechas de una elegante madera con cojines de una tela color roja. Frente a este pórtico se encontraba una alargada maseta con un hermoso arreglo floral, y de esta misma maseta se extendía una enredadera que cubría los soportes del techo del pórtico y aun parte del mismo.

Era la verdad una bonita casa, pero harmonía y yo no nos quedamos mucho admirando todo. Harmonía me ayudo a llegar hasta las escaleras y nos encontramos con una puerta hecha de vidrio con una pantalla solar, y detrás de esta una puerta hecha de un blanco metal adornada con el patrón de una rosa de color azul.

Use mi magia para abrir la puerta de vidrio, y luego gracias a Celestia que la de metal no estaba cerrada, así que Harmonía y yo logramos entrar a lo que era una acogedora sala de estar de tapizadas paredes blancas y una alfombra enorme de color azul, la cual cubría todo el piso de la casa, habían unos cuantos muebles en ella, más unos libreros y cuadros de paisajes que adornaban toda la sala, pero lo que me llamo la atención fue ver sobre una chimenea un marco con una foto.

Harmonía me ayudo a caminar hasta ella y al mirarla era definitivamente la foto familiar, en ella aparecían Ghost vistiendo una chaqueta gris con una verdadera sonrisa de felicidad en su rostro, mientras abrazaba con uno de sus cascos a una unicornio delgada de figura agraciada de pelaje azul. Su cola y crin eran ambas de tonos de verde, su crin era larga y adelante la tenía suelta llegando esta casi a sus hombros, pero detrás la tenía amarraba en una cola bastante larga. sus ojos eran de color celeste y su cutie mark era un lienzo en blanco.

Ella también tenía una muy linda sonrisa mientras que en medio de ellos dos estaba Aria... pero en verdad me sorprendí al verla. Aria era en verdad una potrilla muy linda, por primera vez pude ver su brillante pelaje azul cobalto más su cola y crin ambas moradas… pude ver su larga y lacia crin suelta siendo sostenida fuera de sus ojos por dos pasadores de cada lado de su cabeza, además de sus verdes ojos con sus pupilas rasgadas al igual que los de su padre. Ella en esa foto tenía en verdad una radiante sonrisa mientras saltaba a dos patas emocionada entre ambos de sus padres.

Sinceramente a simple vista ni Harmonía ni yo pudimos creernos los desastres que ese demonio había causado en la potrilla.

\- Sinf… sinf…

Tanto Harmonía como yo fuimos sacadas de nuestra sorpresa al escuchar algunos sollozos. Harmonía trago hondo antes de mirarme y al asentir, ambas comenzamos a caminar a la fuente.

La sala tenía otras dos 3 puertas, pero nosotras nos dirigimos a la que daba a un pasillo de tres puertas cada una identificada. Una de las puertas tenía el letrero de baño en ella, la otra tenía los nombres de Ghost y Airis… y la última, de la cual era donde venían los sollozos, tenía grabado el nombre Aria.

Lentamente abrimos la puerta y entramos a la habitación. 0.o ciertamente Ghost consentía bastante a Aria, ya que la habitación estaba repleta de juguetes para ella. Incluso tenía un enorme leoncito de felpa en el que fácilmente Aria podía acostarse en su pansa si quería, tenía un montón de muñecas e incluso una casa para las mismas con la cual jugar.

Había un montón más, pero Harmonía y yo nos centramos más fue en la cama, una cama individual con sabanas de color rosadas donde bajo las mismas podíamos escuchar los sollozos venir.

\- Sinf… m- mami… p- papi…

Solo pude dar un silencioso suspiro antes de mirar a Harmonía y soltarme de ella. Aún estaba gravemente herida, de hecho, aun mi costado sangraba debido al zarpazo que esa cosa logro darme, pero decidí ignorar mi dolor y solo caminé hasta subir a la cama y recostarme a un lado de Aria. En el momento que hice esto, Aria paro de llorar y dio un pequeño chillido antes de guardar silencio por un momento.

\- ¿P- Papi? - La potrilla temerosa me hablo sin destapar su cuerpo - ¿E- Eres tú?

Use mi cabeza para acariciar a Aria aun si era a través de la sabana - L- Lo siento Aria… pero no soy tu padre.

\- N- No ¡No! - la potrilla comenzó a retorcerse bajo la sabana - ¡Aléjate De Mí Twilight!

\- Aria… por favor cálmate.

\- ¡No No Me Voy A Calmar! ¡Eres Una Mentirosa Twilight! Snif… ¡T- Tu Y Spike Me Engañaron Y Hicieron Que Mi Papa Me Engañara También! ¡P- POR SU ESTÚPIDA CULPA VOY A…! Voy… snif… - Aria dejo de luchar aun debajo de la sabana y pude escuchar su quebrada voz - Voy… a perder a mi papa… t- todo es su culpa… snif… s- si no hubiéramos confiado en ustedes… snif…

Celestia… como de pesadas se sintieron las palabras de la potrilla, pude en verdad sentir mi corazón apretujarse por el hecho que aun yo misma sabía que esto era verdad. Fui yo misma quien sentencio a Ghost al final de todo.

\- Aria… en verdad lo siento.

\- N- No lo sientes… snif… e- eres una mala poni… y… y los ponis malos como tú nunca lo sienten.

\- Agg… - Celestia… ya a ese punto no sabía realmente que me dolía más, si mis heridas o las palabras de Aria - Aria, en verdad no teníamos más opción… créeme que desearía no hacer esto, créeme que desearía no tener que separarlos a ambos, pero el pasado de tu padre no nos deja de otra.

\- E- Eso no es importante… m- mi mama siempre me ha dicho qu- que lo que importa es el presente, no el pasado… snif… m- mi papa ya no es un poni malo… y… y aun así ustedes quieren quitármelo.

\- Aria por favor entiende, las cosas no son así de sencillas… cof… - Rayos… no pude evitar dar unos tosidos, pero al menos logre tapar mi boca con mi casco y por eso evite manchar de sangre las sabanas con Aria, pero la potrilla chillo cuando oyó esto - A- Aria… t- tu pasado si es importante… l- las cosas que hacemos siempre tienen una influencia en tu… f- futuro, sea esta buena o… m- mala… p- pero eso no importa ahora Aria… cof… cof…

Rayos… en verdad a cada segundo que pasaba me estaba comenzando a sentir peor, ya no podía en verdad con el dolor y mis parpados me estaban pesando mientras comenzaba a sentir demasiado frio.

\- A- Aria… por favor… t- tienes que luchar contra esta maldición.

Aria solo se acurruco aún más bajo la sabana mientras aun escuchaba sus sollozos - N- No lo hare… s- si no me la quitan entonces… snif… e- entonces mi papa no me va a abandonar… n- no dejara que ustedes se lo lleven mientras que tenga esta cosa… n- no me importa lucir como un monstruo s- si eso hace que él se quede conmigo.

\- N- No es tan… s- simple Aria… - Me acerqué a donde ella estaba y comencé a acariciarla con mi cabeza - Por favor Aria, t- tienes que hacerlo, tienes que luchar contra esa cosa.

\- N- No quiero… no quiero hacerlo y… y no lo hare.

\- Aria escúchame… hazlo… n- no lo hagas por mi o por ti… por favor, tienes que hacerlo por… cof… p- por tu padre… Aria si no acabamos con ella ya… t- tu… tu padre sufrirá mucho.

\- Mientes… snif… s- solo estas mintiendo para poder llevártelo.

\- Aria… p- por favor mírame…

\- ¡No! ¡No lo voy a hacer! ¡No voy a confiar en ti! ¡Se que solo me estas mintiendo como antes!

\- ¡T- Twilight hay que apresurarse! - Deje de acariciar a Aria y mire a Harmonía. Ella miraba a todos lados ya bastante nerviosa - ¡N- Nos estamos quedando sin tiempo Twilight!

\- Tch… Aria por favor… te lo riego Aria, destápate y mírame... solo eso te pido… mírame una vez más... - Rayos, tenía que hacerlo… tenía como sea que hacer que Aria quisiera mirarme, con su habilidad ella lo sabría, si ella me miraba entonces ella iba a saber que no mentía - Te lo suplico Aria… - La rodee con mis cascos abrazándola fuerte - Solo destápate y mírame, solo eso te pido pequeña.

Aria guardo silencio por un rato, no dijo nada y aun sus sollozos pararon, pero me alegre tanto cuando poco a poco ella hizo su camino fuera de la sabana y luego tímidamente su cabecita como era ella en realidad se asomó, solo que con sus ojos cerrados y apretando la sabana.

\- Cof… p- por favor Aria… abre los ojos.

\- Snif… n- no quiero… - Pude ver como las lágrimas comenzaban a caer de sus ojos - No quiero que mi papi se vaya.

No pude responderle porque tuve que hacer un enorme esfuerzo por contener mis tosidos. No podía en verdad decir que no comprendía a Aria, pero necesitábamos tan desesperadamente esto, no quería en verdad molestarla, pero era necesario.

\- A- Ábrelos Aria.

Aria tardo un rato, pero poco a poco los abrió y pude ver sus, aunque llenos de lágrimas, muy lindos ojos verde mirándome. En el momento que me miro pude, ver la sorpresa en ella imagino que por mi estado, pero esa era mi oportunidad y no la iba a dejar pasar.

\- Aria… n- no te miento… tienes que luchar contra esta maldición… p- por el… bien de tu padre… n- no puedes dejar que esa cosa te gane Aria… no puedes dejar que esa cosa te posea.

Las lagrimas de Aria se hicieron mucho más abundantes mientras me miraba negando con su cabeza - N- No Twilight… t- tienes que estar mintiendo… n- nada malo le va a pasar a mi papa si… si no dejo que me quiten esa maldición… t- tiene que ser así… p- por favor tiene que ser así.

\- ¡TWILIGHT NO TENEMOS TIEMPO! - Harmonía desesperada corrió a la cama y se pegó a mi lomo mirando desesperada todos lados. Entendí cuál era su desespero, solo porque en el momento que ella hizo esto, las paredes de la casa comenzaron a desintegrarse y dejo a la vista la enorme oscuridad que nos rodeaba… y claro esta… el demonio estaba parado cerca esperando - ¡ARIA POR AMOR A LOS CIELOS CONFÍA EN NOSOTRAS! ¡TIENES QUE LUCHAR CONTRA ESA COSA ARIA!

Con la aparición del demonio, Aria se había quedado petrificada, pero hice un esfuerzo en levantarme y tomar tanto a Harmonía como Aria en mi lomo y fui hasta el centro de la habitación.

\- ¡Aria Escucha, No Te Estamos Mintiendo! ¡Tienes Que Luchar Aria! ¡Si Te Rindes Entonces Tu Papa Será Uno De Los Que Más Lastimados Va A Resultar! - Harmonía en mi lomo hizo brillar su cuerno y una proyección salió de este y se quedó en el aire como cual pantalla - ¡Si No Confían En Nosotros Entonces Mira Esto Aria!

Aria no le quito su vista a la pantalla y aun yo me sorprendí enormemente por lo que en ella se reflejó. Apareció la imagen de donde debíamos de estar todos en ese momento en la habitación del castillo, solo que Luna, Celestia y yo estábamos tiradas en el suelo inconscientes, mientras que Ghost y Spike estaban de hecho haciendo todo lo posible por contener a Aria, quien en esos momentos, a pesar que de los elementos los cuales estaban rodeando toda la habitación salía el típico rayo arcoíris dando directo a la potrilla, ella igual los estaba atacando.

\- ¡ARIA, POR FAVOR MI NIÑA REACCIONA! - Ghost tuvo que saltar sobre Luna cuando el cuerno de Aria brillo y con este le lanzo pedazos de madera a Luna, el thestral uso su cuerpo como escudo y por ello termino con algunos pedazos de madera incrustados en la piel - ¡POR FAVOR ARIA ESCÚCHAME, NO TE DEJES VENCER MI POTRA!

Aria al fallar con su magia se lanzó al thestral con su mandíbula abierta para morderlo, pero Spike interpuso a tiempo uno de sus brazos y Aria termino mordiendo sus escamas - ¡MALDICIÓN ESTO NO ESTÁ FUNCIONANDO GHOST!

El thestral salto desde el cuerpo de Luna directo a el brazo de Spike y entre sus cascos tomo a Aria quitándoselo a Spike de encima mientras él la abrazaba, pero Aria solo termino mordiéndole el casco con el que él la retenía, claramente podíamos ver como la sangre caía de su casco por montones debido a los muchos dientes de la potrilla, la cual separo aun su mandíbula para morderlo.

\- N- No…

\- ¡ARIA TE LO RUEGO MI POTRA! - Ya en ese punto eran demasiado notorias las lágrimas de desesperación de Ghost - ¡POR FAVOR ARIA REGRESA A MÍ DE NUEVO MI AMADA POTRILLA!

\- No ¡No! ¡No! ¡PAPI! - Rayos, tuve que hacer un enorme esfuerzo para poder retener a Aria con mi magia, quien intento saltar de mi lomo directo a donde se encontraba la pantalla a solo unos pocos metros de la oscuridad - ¡MI PAPA, TWILIGHT SUÉLTAME TENGO QUE AYUDAR A MI PAPA!

\- ¡ARIA TIENES QUE CALMARTE! - Harmonía quien estaba a su lado me ayudo al abrazarla reteniéndola - ¡SI QUIERES AYUDARLO ENTONCES ESCÚCHANOS POR FAVOR! - en el momento Aria paro y miro a Harmonía aun inundada en lágrimas - Escúchame Aria, ¿Ves a esa aterradora cosa allá en la oscuridad? - Aria miro al demonio quien aún asechaba y aparte de dar un aterrado chillido, también asintió - Bien, necesito que por favor lo enfrentes, tienes que ser tu quien lo derrote Aria.

\- E- Eso es imposible Harmonía… y- yo misma no…

\- ¡No! - Harmonía me cerro la boca y tomando la cabeza de Aria entre sus cascos la miro muy seria - Aria no temas, solo tu eres la única que puede contra esa cosa, es tu cuerpo el que está intentado devorar y solo puedes ser tu quien le haga frente. Puede parecer aterrador, pero no debes de temerle Aria. Piensa en tu padre, piensa en tus momentos más felices y entonces libéralos, deja que estos te llenen y sácalos de tu pecho frente a ese bastardo demostrándole quien es la que manda.

\- Y- Yo…

\- Aria… - Harmonía le sonrió - No lo dudes, puedes hacerlo Aria, Twilight y yo te estaremos apoyando.

Aria miro un momento a Harmonía antes de cerrar sus ojos y tomarse un respiro, Aria estuvo un buen rato con sus ojos cerrados en el que me desespere, ya que la oscuridad estaba ya ganando demasiado terreno y no faltaba ya casi para que nos alcanzara. Pero en verdad llegue a sorprenderme cuando su cuerpo comenzó a ser rodeado por una cálida luz blanca mientras más Aria parecía concentrarse.

\- N- No lo harás… - Aria hablo aun sin abrir sus ojos, pero fue en ese momento cuando la oscuridad para mi sorpresa dejo de avanzar a nosotros - Me engañaste… - Aria abrió sus ojos los cuales para mi enorme sorpresa estaban brillando en el color de sus ojos - T- Tu no quieres ayudar a mi papa, solo estas lastimando… ¡Me dijiste muchas cosas feas de todos! ¡Me Dijiste Que Ellos Solo Querían Destrozar A Mi Papa Cuando En Realidad Eras Tu Quien Lo Estaba Haciendo! - Rayos, Aria molesta estampo su casco con fuerza en mi lomo, y supongo que por accidente termino pisando el final de uno de los cortes que me dejaron las garras de esa cosa, algo que dolió como nada - ¡NO TE LO PERDONARE! ¡NO TE PIENSO PERDONAR JAMÁS POR USARME PARA HERIR A MI PAPA TONTO!

Harmonía sonrió de oreja a oreja mientras tomo la cabeza de Aria y literalmente la apunto a esa cosa - ¡VAMOS ARIA DÉJALO SALIR AHORA!

En el momento que Harmonía unió su cuerno con el de Aria, un enorme rayo fue disparado por ellas dos de sus cuernos y este impacto a al demonio el cual confiado ni se molestó en evadir… muy… pero muy gran error.

Cuando el rayo lo impacto, esa cosa comenzó a dar aterradores gritos de ultratumba mientras que retrocedía y para mi enorme sorpresa, el área que la oscuridad se había comido poco a poco estaba comenzando a regresar y la oscuridad estaba siendo expulsada.

\- ¡TWILIGHT SÍGUELO! ¡NO LO DEJES ESCAPAR!

Admito que se me hizo difícil, pero igual comencé a caminar acercándome cada vez más al demonio. Este imagino que desesperado intento con lanzar más de hojas rojas de sus garras a nosotras, pero el rayo que esas dos disparaban literalmente destrozo las hojas de nada más estas formarse. De suelo justo debajo de donde estaba también salió una espina que iba a atravesarme desde el vientre, pero fue la misma luz en la que estábamos que se encargó de que esta nada más salir se destrozara.

\- ¡VAMOS ARIA SIGUE ASÍ! - Harmonía mientras ayudaba a Aria a disparar ese enorme rayo… ¬.¬ de hecho sonreía como toda una potra traviesa - ¡PONLE MÁS EMPEÑO MI POTRA!

Aria comenzó a gritar y me sorprendí aún más cuando el rayo aumento de tamaño y con esto, mucho más rápido la oscuridad retrocedía. Llegué a en verdad sorprenderme cuando muy pronto el escenario que nos rodeaba comenzó a cambiar, ya no era solo luz lo que nos rodeaba. Por todas partes comenzó a extenderse un verde pasto bajo nuestros cascos y a la distancia pude ver un pueblo poco a poco irse formando y mientas más la oscuridad retrocedía, más era lo que aparecía de este pueblo.

En verdad todo esto era demasiado impresionante, pero luego ocurrió algo que en verdad no supe explicarlo. El demonio no fue desintegrado, pero llegamos a un punto en el que este simplemente desapareció… o para ser más exacta, se cayó.

Solo cuando esto paso fue que Aria y Harmonía dejaron de lanzar ese enorme rayo y me permitieron ver lo que estaba delante de nosotros… era… era un vacío. El paso terminaba abruptamente y al acercarme a donde el demonio había caído, pude ver como la tierra literalmente estaba fragmentada y terminaba de golpe en un precipicio en el que no se distinguía el fondo.

\- H- Harmonía… ¿E- Esto es normal? - Volteé a mi lomo y pude ver como la potra miraba con la misma sorpresa que yo esto, pero lentamente esta negaba con la cabeza - ¿Q- Que demonios se supone que es esto entonces?

\- No lo sé… s- se supone que estamos dentro del alma de Aria, así que esto debería de ser un espacio infinito lleno de las cosas más significativas para Aria. E- Este precipicio sin fondo no debería existir.

\- Ag… ag… t- Twilight… - A través de sus cansados jadeos, Aria me llamo así que voltee a mirarla y la potra no quería dirigirme la mirada - L- Lo siento… o- otra vez por mi culpa saliste lastimada.

\- agg… soy yo quien debe disculparse con ustedes Aria, es por mi culpa al final que todo esto escalo hasta esta magnitud.

\- Snif… T- Twilight… - Con una quebradiza voz, Aria me llamo comenzando a llorar - P- Por favor… n- no dejes que se lleven a mi papa.

Cuando deseaba poder solo decirle que lo haría, que podía verdaderamente hacer algo para poder evitar esto, pero las palabras simplemente no me salían. No deseaba darle esperanzas falsas a Aria a base de solo una mentira.

\- Ahora creo que entiendo parte de tus motivos para querer ayudar a ese tipo Twilight… - Harmonía sonrió y tiernamente abrazo a Aria aun entre sus alitas, por lo que Aria la miro sorprendida - Aria… escúchame, Twilight solo no puede hacerte una promesa como esa. Cada uno de nosotros tenemos que pagar por los errores que cometemos, eso es algo inevitable. Paro Aria, aun si tu papa es encerrado no lo vas a perder… sé que no estará a tu lado todos los días, pero eso no significa que nunca más lo veras. 0u0 Te prometo como el árbol de la harmonía mismo que les pateare el trasero a Celestia, a Luna y a Twilight para que te dejen verlo así sea a diario si es lo que quieres ¿Bien? - Aria la miro por unos momentos, hasta que finalmente asintió apagada con su cabeza - Bien Aria… ahora es tiempo de que nosotros hagamos nuestra parte… - El cuerno de Harmonía se encendió y con este toco la frente de Aria - Así que solo descansa y nosotros haremos nuestra parte.

Poco a poco pude ver como Aria estaba quedándose dormida, hasta que al final lo hizo y Harmonía con su magia la bajo de mi lomo y la dejo en el suelo bajando ella también - Listo… - La potra alicornio blanca tomo una buena bocanada de aire - ¡MAGIA YA HICIMOS NUESTRA PARTE! ¡AHORA LES TOCA A USTEDES EL RESTO!

Bueno, admito que, si era justo lo que pensaba, la curiosidad que tenía por presenciarlo era más de la que podía admitir así que estaba esperando muy impaciente lo admito - Jiji… ¬u¬ Twilight intenta contener un poco tu emoción, ya tu cola parece tener vida propia.

\- Amm… 0.0 e- es que vamos… estamos hablando de mi elemento harmonía, no puedo evitar… 0-0 la… O_O curiosidad.

Ante mi comenzaron a manifestarse seis figuras… que simplemente hicieron que mis lagrimas comenzaran a caer… Applejack… Rainbow… Fluttershy… Rarity… Pinkie pie… y por último estaba yo misma… a- ante mi estábamos todas de nuevo reunidas.

\- Magia tenemos que darnos prisa, por favor comienza ya.

La Twilight frente a mi asintió y luego todas se movieron para estar alrededor de Aria. El cuerno de esa Twilight comenzó a brillar y pude ver un lazo conectarla a ellas seis, antes que cada una de ellas se recostaran en el suelo y el cuerno de Twilight toco el cuerpo de Aria.

Jamás en toda mi vida vi círculos de patrones rúnicos tan complejos como los que ese día rodearon todo el cuerpo de Aria, pero aún más extraño se me hizo el ver como estos círculos no solo desaparecieron y ya al terminar de realizar su función, si no que cada uno de estos termino pegándose al cuerpo de Aria. Cada uno de los círculos de hechizo se volvieron casi que tatuajes uno en cada pata de Aria, uno en su cuerno, uno en su cuello, dos en su pecho y por último un sello rúnico en cada uno de sus flancos.

\- ¡SIIII! - Una vez todos estos aparecieron en el cuerpo de Aria, Harmonía literalmente dio un super salto muy emocionada celebrando la victoria - ¡LO HICIMOS TWILIGHT LO HICIMOS! - Bueno, incluso la otra Twilight termino riendo por el comportamiento de Harmonía - ¡LOGRAMOS SALVAR A…! - La potra no termino de hablar por una simple razón, la otra Twilight negó con su cabeza.

Al notarlo Harmonía paro de celebrar y la miro preocupada - A- A que te refieres… y- ya purificamos su alma y lograste crear el sello para mantenerla limpia ¿No magia? - ella asintió - ¿E- Entonces no significa eso que ya Aria está a salvo? - De nuevo… ella negó - ¿P- Pe- Pero por qué? - Ella solo señalo al extraño precipicio - ¿El precipicio? S- Sé que es extraño, ¿Pero qué significa magia?

Por alguna razón ella solo le sonrió a Harmonía, pero nada más. la otra Twilight me miro y se acercó hasta mí. Admito que tuve la momentánea idea de retroceder, pero esta se esfumo así como vino, después de todo era mi elemento el que se me acercaba ¿No?

\- ¿T- Tu eres magia? - Sé que era tonto a estas alturas preguntarlo, pero quería confírmalo y ella solo me dio una linda sonrisa antes de asentir y seguir acercándose - ¿P- Puedo…?

No termine de hablar por el hecho que ella uso su casco para tapar mi boca aun sonriendo. Ella luego se acercó aún más y me abrazo entre sus cascos y sus alas… era… era demasiado cálido, un sentimiento tan cálido nació en mi cuando ella lo hizo, que solo correspondí el abrazo que ella me daba y mis lagrimas solo no pude retenerlas.

¿Q- Que era lo que estaba pasando? ¿Por qué me sentía de esa forma? Era lo que una y otra vez me preguntaba en mi cabeza. Magia se separó un poco, y luego acerco su boca a la mía dándome de hecho un profundo y aún más cálido beso que simplemente hizo que cada preocupación, cada pensamiento, cada carga… todo cuanto sentía que me oprimía en ese momento se fue… después de tantos años ya, volvía a sentirme libre.

\- ¡Oh Vamos Lealtad! ¡Baja Tu Ala Y Déjame Ver Que Está Pasando! ¿Qué Es Lo Que Magia Le Hizo A Twilight?

Cuando magia se separó… admito que estaba muuuy roja, pero extrañamente no me sentía avergonzada. Fue en ese momento que ella se acercó a mi oreja - Nunca dudes de ti misma Twilight... aun eres esa misma poni que conocí hace ya más de un siglo, aun eres esa valiente, inteligente, fuerte y amorosa poni con cual me encariñe. Se que dolió mucho Twilight, pero no dejes que la perdida de tus viejas amigas ahogue a esa poni, no dejes que el dolor mate a la portadora más digna que pude haber tenido en toda mi larga existencia.

\- Snif… - ya en ese momento no pude y realmente no quise contener mis lágrimas, estas comenzaron a caer como si fuera solo una potrilla perdida frente a esa yegua. Tuve tales deseos de abrazarla que de nuevo la tome entre mis cascos y ella solo sonrió mientras me abrazo de vuelta y me presto gustosa su cuello para que pudiera desahogarme.

\- No estás sola Twilight… aun cuando todos te abandonen, quiero que recuerdes que yo siempre estaré allí para ti.

Solo… solo asentí… ante las palabras de magia solo asintió y ya. A su debido tiempo logré ya sacar todas las lágrimas que guardaba, fue en ese momento que magia se separó un poco de mí y esta vez unió su cuerno con el mío… en el momento que lo hizo comencé a sentirme muy pesada y mis ojos comenzaron a cerrarse por sí mismos. Pero junto a esa pesadez vino otra cosa.

* * *

0w0 hi, perdon por el retrazo... xD pero no se puede hacer mucho cuando tu empresa de internet te la quita por unos cuantos dias. 0u0 en fin espero les haya gustado el cap.

OwO me alegro que te gustara megan... xD y bueno, es realmente dificil no tener una infancia dificil en el caso de harmonia cuando tu infancia te dura eternamente creo.

xD jajaja, welcom to las garras de este malevolo autor prin. exe... me alegra que te gustara el fic... ¬u¬ yyy te dare la misma respuesta que le he dado a casi todos, ¿quien sabe lo que pasara? solo Dios sabe lo que pasa por la cabezota de este autor... xD por que ni el mismo sabe que rayos pasa por alli, -w- es literalmente una caja de pandora.

0.o bueno mi querido dheyluz, eso va a depender totalmente de mi empresa de internet... ¬_¬ son ellos los que me la tienen metida al no mandarla aun si estamos al dia con el pago.


	24. Fui una mala potrilla

Cap 24: Fui una mala potrilla.

Tengo que admitir que estaba en verdad sorprendido cuando las tres princesas se sentaron alrededor de Aria y dejaron su magia fluir. Los llamados elementos por si mismos comenzaron a flotar a su alrededor y poco después de formar una unión el uno con el otro, un rayo arcoíris salió disparado de la corona que la alicornio lavanda tenía sobre su cabeza directo a mi potra… ¬_¬ no era exactamente la imagen más amenazante que podría tener lo que se consideraba como el arma más grande de la nación, pero supongo que tampoco podía ser muy exigente al saber que era una tierra en que los abrazos y las canciones estaban a la vuelta de la esquina.

\- Impresionante ¿No? - El dragón sonrió un poco confiado mirándolas con sus brazos cruzados.

\- Je… yo no le diría impresionante a ver un rayito arcoíris salir disparado ¿Sabes?

\- ¬u¬ Di lo que quieras, pero te aseguro que si ese rayito arcoíris llegara a darte, te vería regalándole flores y uniéndote a la primera canción que escuches.

\- Pff… b- bueno, entonces supongo que tendré que cuidarme de él… - Admito que mire al dragón sin ocultar nada mi preocupación - Dime… ¿En verdad esto funcionara?

\- Si no funciona Ghost, entonces nada en el mundo puede ayudar a Aria ya… - El dragón me miro bastante serio - Nada en el mundo es más poderoso que esas seis joyas Ghost, aun el ente más corrupto, ha sucumbido ante el poder de estos y dudo mucho que Aria vaya a ser la excepción.

Solo permanecí cayado y sentado esperando porque ellas terminaran, pero admito que mientras más el tiempo pasaba, más la impaciencia crecía en mí. Al pasar ya una hora desde que habían comenzado, note como incluso el dragón a mi lado estaba comenzando a impacientarse. Definitivamente algo no andaba bien.

\- H- Hey… ¿Es normal que esto tarde tanto? Ya tienen una hora y sinceramente no veo mejoría alguna en mi Aria.

\- Tch… - El chasquido del dragón me lo confirmo - Algo anda mal, hace ya mucho que deberían de haber terminado. Cuando los elementos purificaron a Luna arrancando a Nightmare Moon de ella, solo tardaron cuando mucho unos 10 minutos en purificarla, pero con Aria llevan una hora y no veo cambio alguno.

Justo en ese momento ocurrió algo que ninguno esperábamos. Una espacie de pulso fue expulsado desde el cuerpo de Aria y por causa de este, las tres princesas cayeron al suelo. Era notorio que ninguna de ellas estaba consciente, mientras que por otro lado, Aria se estaba levantando y al vernos gruño.

Eso fue todo lo que necesité para inmediatamente avanzar y usar mi control sombrío para encerrar a Aria en una esfera de oscuridad, pero esta al entrar en contacto con el rayo arcoíris que aun despedían los elementos directo a mi potra, la hicieron añicos y en cambio yo mismo sentí tan tremendo golpe dentro de mí que casi perdía la conciencia.

\- ¡Maldición! - Escuché el grito del dragón y al dirigir mi vista a él, lo vi correr directo a donde estaba Aria. Mi potra estaba a punto de clavar sus dientes en el cuello de la alicornio lavanda.

El dragón gracias a Dios logro llegar justo a tiempo para tomarla entre sus brazos y alejarla. Aria intento morder sus brazos para que la soltara, pero el dragón sonrió confiado ya que sus dientes no pudieron atravesar las escamas de este, pero nos sorprendió cuando su cuerno se ilumino y logro de hecho obligar al dragón a abrir sus brazos, soltándola antes de levantarlo completo y estrellarlo contra el suelo.

Esto definitivamente no iba a ser fácil. Tanto el dragón como yo nos logramos levantar y al ver que de nuevo ella iba por la alicornio lavanda, ambos corrimos a detenerla. Por mucho tiempo estuvimos en eso, solo intentando detenerla, pero mientras más los minutos pasaban, más era el dolor que los dos acumulábamos por los ataques de Aria y más era lo que cada vez está más se fortalecía.

\- ¡ARIA, POR FAVOR MI NIÑA REACCIONA! - Tenía como sea que lograr traerla, así que lo grite sin pensar mientras salte sobre la alicornio azulada cuando el cuerno de Aria brillo y con este, le lanzo pedazos de madera a ella. Cuanto dolió el haberlo hecho, ya que algunos pedazos de madera se me incrustados en la piel - ¡POR FAVOR ARIA ESCÚCHAME, NO TE DEJES VENCER MI POTRA!

Aria al fallar con su magia, se me lanzo con su mandíbula abierta para morderme, pero el dragón interpuso a tiempo uno de sus brazos y Aria termino mordiendo sus escamas - ¡MALDICIÓN ESTO NO ESTÁ FUNCIONANDO GHOST!

Rayos, esto ya era demasiado serio. El dragón puso una clara mueca de dolor cuando logre ver que ahora si cada uno de los dientes de Aria, habían atravesado aun sus duras escamas y sin pensarlo, solo salte a el brazo del dragón tomando a Aria en un abrazo. Cuanto deseaba que eso la hiciera reaccionar y parar, pero Aria solo termino mordiendo mi casco y el dolor fue algo descomunal. Su mordida esta vez no fue solo superficial, esta vez esa mordida había llegado incluso a destrozarme algunos músculos de mi casco y lo peor era que podía escuchar como mi potrilla tragaba toda la sangre que emanaba de la herida.

\- ¡ARIA TE LO RUEGO MI POTRA! - Dios, estaba en verdad desesperado, a pesar del dolor que tenía, solo la abrace aún más fuerte sin soltarla mientras ya mis lagrimas no pude contenerlas - ¡POR FAVOR ARIA REGRESA A MÍ DE NUEVO MI AMADA POTRILLA!

\- ¡Maldición! - El dragón saltó a donde estaba y la tomo entre sus garras - ¡GHOST SUÉLTALA, A ESTE PASO TE VA A ARRANCAR EL CASCO! - Como no lo obedecí, este más bien me dio un fuerte golpe en el rostro que me hizo tener que soltarla y el fue quien la retuvo - ¡Contrólate Ghost! ¡No Podemos Permitir Que Aria Nos Tumbe O Ira Por Las Chicas Y Todo Estará Perdido!

\- ¡GAAAAA! - Mi potra siseo aún más fuerte y en ese momento sí que tuve el corazón en la garganta. Ella uso su magia para levantar el enorme armario en una de las ventanas y sin pensarlo, se lo aventó al dragón. El intento evadirlo, pero Aria lo lanzo con tanta fuerza que no pudo hacerlo y por ello, este término dándole en la espalda y el soltó a Aria.

En ese momento mi potra fue directo a la ventana para intentar salir, pero logre interponerme en su camino, así que termino chocando en mi pecho cuando me plante frente a la ventana y ella cayó al suelo.

\- D- Demonios… ¡Ghost Aguanta! - Aria al caer volvió a sisear, pero en ese momento pude ver al dragón forcejar para salir de debajo del armario que lo aplastaba - ¡Maldición Twilight Apresúrate!

No sé si fue algo del destino, o si realmente la voz del dragón alcanzo a la alicornio lavanda, pero cuando mi potrilla volvió a saltar para atacarme, el rayo que todo este tiempo se mantuvo dándole cobro una profunda intensidad y aun en el aire, ella comenzó a gruñir mientras que sostuvo su cabeza con sus cascos. Admito que fue solo por reacción que la atrape cuando esta choco de lomo contra mí, pero a diferencia de las muchas veces que la tuve entre mis cascos, Aria esta vez no me mordía, sino que se retorcía entre estos como si algo le doliera.

\- ¡Oh Si! - Pude escuchar la voz emocionada del dragón mientras el terminaba de salir de debajo del mueble - ¡Ghost Ahora! ¡Déjala En Medio De Ellas Ya!

No iba ni siquiera a preguntar, por una vez en mi vida solo obedecí a lo que se me dijo y fui rápido a dejar a Aria en medio de todas las princesas. Cuando la deje en medio, Aria aún se retorcía como si estuviera agonizando, pero esta vez no moví un solo casco por el simple hecho de que estaba claramente viendo como lo que antes era piel podrida y enferma, se estaba regenerando y estaba de nuevo volviendo a ver ese lindo pelaje cobalto que tanto había orado por volver a ver.

Ante mis ojos pude ver como su piel entera sanaba, su crin y su cola volvieron a crecer, esos cuernos en su cabeza que estaban de más desaparecían, esa horrible marca del pentagrama en sus flancos estaba desapareciendo, y las garras de sus cascos estaban desapareciendo. Ante mis ojos, mi hija había vuelto a ser la preciosa potrilla que siempre fue.

Ante esa vista no pude hacer más que caer arrodillado y llorar por la inmensa alegría que sentía. Todo había terminado, todo por lo que pasamos y aun lo que vendría después iba a valer la pena. Al fin mi potrilla iba a poder tener su vida… tal… como debió de haber sido desde un principio. Sinceramente no me importo en lo más mínimo aun si ese fuera el ultimo día que la pudiera mirar… solo… solo estaba demasiado feliz.

Fue solo unos momentos después de derrumbarme, que sentí a alguien tocar mi hombro, al ver pude mirar al dragón sonriéndome feliz - Felicidades Ghost, tu hija ahora estará bien.

Solo le sonreí y asentí... en esos momentos solo no tenía palabras. Todo iba demasiado bien, hasta que sucedió algo en verdad extraño que hizo aun al dragón saltar alejándose de mí.

En medio de que Aria recuperara su antigua apariencia, por alguna razón desde donde estaba ella fue disparado ese rayo arcoíris a donde estaba arrodillado. Me cubrí con uno de mis cascos al ver que no iba a poder evadirlo y solo por un momento sentí un fuerte dolor dentro de mí, pero así como vino, este desapareció y extrañamente todas mis heridas dejaron de doler tanto. No era que se habían regenerado, solo fue que el dolor en general aminoro y tan siquiera dejaron de sangrar.

Sea como sea… en ese momento que ese rayo me estaba dando mire bastante preocupado al dragón - Dime por amor a Dios que no voy a salir de aquí regalando flores y cantando canciones al azar por esto.

\- Pff… b- bueno, ¬u¬ esa es una posibilidad que no descartaría… pero dejando los juegos de lado… - El dragón ahora si me miro preocupado - Hey ¿estás bien?

\- S- Si… aunque me temo que no creo que pueda moverme de momento, no es como si me estuviera lastimando este loco rayo.

\- Uff… entonces no hay de qué preocuparse supongo, solo nos resta esperar a que los elementos terminen lo que sea que hagan.

Solo sentí y me quedé allí esperando. Fueron solo unos 10 minutos cuando mucho lo que esperamos, pero cuando los elementos dejaron de emitir ese rarísimo rayo. Ya para entonces Aria tenía su apariencia normal, solo que de momento con su crin suelta ya que no tenía sus pasadores puestos.

\- Ugg… - Solo unos segundos después, las tres princesas comenzaron a dar quejidos mientras que intentaban levantarse.

\- ¿Q- Que rayos fue lo que sucedió? - La azulada alicornio se levantó acariciando su cabeza notablemente perdida.

Fue en eso que el dragón se acercó a ella y le tendió sus garras - ¿Estas bien Luna?

\- S- Si… - Ella acepto su ayuda para levantarse y luego el dragón fue a ayudar a su hermana - Me siento bastante mareada, pero en general bien… ¿Qué hay de ustedes Celestia, Twilight?

\- Me siento mareada también, pero estoy bien hermana.

\- ¿Q- Que paso con Aria? - La princesa por otra parte si se levantó acariciando su cabeza al parecer dolida - ¿Los elementos funcionaron al final?

\- Jeje… - El dragón al terminar de levantarla le sonrió y se apartó, mientras señalaba a Aria quien seguía dormida en el suelo - Míralo por ti misma.

No sé exactamente la razón del por qué, pero la princesa miro a Aria y no pudo para nada ocultar su sorpresa al mirarla - E- Esto… esto… es… b- bueno.

\- ¿Bueno? ¬u¬ Vamos Twilight, ¡Esto es increíble! ¡No solo bueno tarada!

\- ¿Y el bastardo? - La azulada alicornio miro bastante seria al dragón - ¿Dónde se encuentra el bastardo Spike?

\- Detrás de ti… - Y efectivamente ella volteo a mirarme aun arrodillado - No sé qué rayos paso, pero los elementos en medio proceso de purificar a Aria también lo golpearon a él, ¿Ya puedes moverte a todas estas?

Bueno, solo tomé un poco de aire antes de soltarlo e hice un esfuerzo para levantarme. Mis patas se tambalearon como la gelatina, pero igual logre ponerme de pie - A- Aun siento casi todo mi cuerpo dormido, pero creo poder andar ya.

Y daba igual si no podía aun de hecho hacerlo, así fuera arrastrándome iba a llegar a donde estaba Aria, así que paso tras paso hice mi camino hasta donde mi hija estaba dormida y todos solo se apartaron para darme vía libre.

Al llegar a donde ella estaba, no me importo para nada que mis cascos estuvieran destrozados, igual la tome entre ellos y pude ver a mi pequeña de cerca, era la misma carita de ángel que cada noche ella tenía cuando dormía en su habitación.

Dios, al tomarla no pude resistirme al abrazarla lo más fuerte que pude y la acariciaba con mi cabeza. Estaba en verdad tan aliviado, todo parecía solo un sueño, pero el dolor que sentía más que molestarme solo lo agradecía, porque por él sabía que esto era la realidad y no un sueño.

\- G- Gracias… snif… m- muchas gracias a todas… s- se los agradezco desde el fondo de mi corazón.

\- Agg… - La blanca alicornio suspiro enternecida mientras me sonreía - Fue un placer Ghost… - Por unos cuantos minutos solo sostuve a Aria acariciándola, pero a su debido momento ella volvió a hablar - Ghost, ¿Me podrías permitir a Aria? Quiero hacerle un pequeño chequeo para asegurarme que está bien.

Me tomo un momento, pero asentí y luego la solté dejándola con cuidado en el suelo de nuevo. En ese momento la blanca alicornio se acercó a Aria y primero que nada, puso su oído en su pecho - su corazón aun late y su respiración es tranquila, además, ya no es fría al tacto lo cual es buena señal… - Ella despego su cabeza del cuerpo de mi potrilla y luego fue que la rodeo con su magia, pasaron solo unos tres minutos antes que ella me sonriera - Es oficial Ghost, Aria goza de perfecta salud y la maldición ya no le está haciendo daño. Tu hija ahora es libre de vivir su vida nuevamente.

\- Humm… - Fue cuando la blanca alicornio la soltó, que todos pudimos escuchar un pequeño quejido venir de Aria… y sinceramente mis lagrimas cayeron por sí solas cuando vi a mi potrilla levantarse y sobar sus ojos con uno de sus cascos mientras intentaba abrirlos - ¿D- Donde… dónde estoy? - Cuando por fin abrió sus ojos, pude ver ya no esos negros ojos con una enfermiza línea roja en medio, si no sus lindos ojos verdes solo un poco partidos al no estar en tanta luz.

Cuando Aria me miro, sus lágrimas salieron y ella se echó a correr - ¡PAPA! - Al llegar a donde estaba ella se aferró a una de mis patas y comenzó a frotar su cabeza en ella, mientras sus lágrimas solo no paraban - ¡LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO TANTO, POR MI CULPA! Sinf… ¡P- POR MI CULPA ESTAS TODO HERIDO! ¡N- NO QUERÍA LASTIMARTE, E- EL ME HABÍA DICHO QUE TODO IBA A ESTAR BIEN! ¡ME DIJO QUE IBA A PODER ESTAR CONTIGO SI LO DEJABA!

\- Shh… tranquila Aria… - Al tenerla aferrada a una de mis patas, acerque una de mis alas para abrazarla mientras usaba mi casco mi casco para acariciar su cabeza - Todo está bien mi potrilla, nada malo ha pasado.

\- Snif… n- nada está bien papi… sinf… - Mi potra subió su cabeza y me miro desesperada - T- Te lastime… f- fui yo esta vez q- que te hizo todas estas heridas… sinf… f- fui una potrilla mala papa… sinf… f- fui una potrilla muy mala.

\- Agg… si… realmente lo fuiste Aria… fuiste una potrilla en verdad muy mala… - Aria dio un buen chillido mientras lloraba aún más por mis palabras… y ciertamente pude sentir los puñales de las miradas de las princesas y el dragón, pero eso no me importaba - Fuiste mala, no porque me lastimaras, si no por ser tan tonta como para rendirte… - Esta vez tome a Aria y la levante entre mis cascos hasta dejarla frente a mi rostro - Toda la vida te he enseñado a nunca dejar de pelear por las cosas que deseas, y aun así fuiste tan tonta como para caer en palabras de alguna cosa rara ignorando aun las palabras de tu padre, así que si Aria… fuiste una mala potrilla, solo por haberte rendido ante esa cosa.

\- Pe- Pero…

\- Sin peros Aria… - Solo le sonreí antes de darle un pequeño beso bajo su cuernito y abrazarla - Potrilla tonta, ¿Sabes que tanto me hubiera dolido si esa cosa hubiera llegado a acabar contigo? Eres lo único que me queda Aria, ni siquiera el perder mi vida se compararía al dolor que eso me ocasionaría… así que, por favor, prométeme que jamás vas a volver a dejar que eso pase… - Dios, la abrace aún más fuerte - E- Ese va a ser tu castigo.

\- Snif… l- lo prometo papa… snif… - Aria devolvió mi abrazo aferrándose a mi cuello - P- Prometo no ser de nuevo una potrilla tonta.

\- Más te vale Aria… más te vale.

\- Snif… TmT m- me prometí a mí misma que no iba a llorar… ¡Pero es imposible no hacerlo luego de ver eso! - Esa… fue de hecho la voz de esa rara potrilla que antes me había congelado. Al verla de casualidad, la vi soplarse la nariz con la cola de Celestia.

\- ¡Harmonía Para Eso Existen Los Pañuelos!

\- TnT Lo siento Celestia, p- pero es que no lo puedo evitar. Esos dos se ven simplemente demasiado tiernos juntos… ¬-¬ aun si el padre admito que no es el mejor ejemplo de poni.

* * *

0u0 perdon por cortarlo alli, pero bue... ya estaba tambien muy largo lo que seguia asi que preferi cortarlo.

xD jajajaja seee, -u- todo taaan tierno dheyluz.


	25. Cazaremos al demonio

Cap 25: Cazaremos al demonio.

Amm bueno, admito que esta vez tanto Aria como yo terminamos bien rojitos de la pena por las palabras de la otra potra, pero ni siquiera eso me hizo soltar a mi hija aun si ella claramente tenía ganas de que lo hiciera.

\- P- Papi… - Aria se separó de mi un poco para poder mirarme a los ojos - P- Por favor… n- no dejes que te atrapen, no quiero estar sola. Y- Ya antes has hecho muchas cosas malas, q- que esa sea la última… por favor.

En el momento que Aria soltó esas palabras, no pasaron ni dos segundos antes que cada mirada sobre mi se oscureciera, y podría jurar que las hermanas reales estaban a solo que moviera un solo musculo de donde estaba, para asesinarme como mínimo.

\- Agg… Aria… hay solo una cosa que tu padre siempre ha guardado por sobre todas las cosas… y esa es solo su palabra. En todos mis años de vida Aria siempre he sido un poni el cual honra sus promesas. Era y aún sigue siendo casi lo único que le quedaba a tu padre, por lo cual se podía considerar un poni y no solo una bestia sin raciocinio… lo siento Aria, pero tuve que prometer que a cambio de su ayuda para curarte, yo iba a hacer cuanto la princesa deseara… y si es su deseo encerrarme, entonces que así sea Aria…

Pude notar como Aria estaba a punto de llorar de nuevo, así que de nuevo volví a besar su cuerno y acaricié su mejilla con la mía - No estés triste por eso Aria, no es nada del otro mundo. Hable con las princesas así que aun si estaré encerrado, podrás visitarme cuando sea que lo desees… además, tampoco estarás sola. Ya hice los arreglos para que te fueras con tus abuelos y sabes que ellos jamás te dejarían sola. Vas a estar bien mi niña, eso sí puedo prometértelo.

\- 0w0 Además Aria… yo también pienso cumplir mi promesa… - La potrilla alicornio miro con una muuuy siniestra sonrisa a las tres princesas - Podrás visitar a tu padre tooodos los días si así lo deseas, ¿No es cierto Celestia, Luna y Twilight?

\- Emm jeje… - La azulada alicornio sonrió algo nerviosa - ¿A alguien más eso le sonó como una amenaza?

\- P- Puedes apostar que de hecho lo era querida hermana.

\- 0.0 Definitivamente no pienso ser yo la que le lleve la contraria, si ni Luna ni Celestia lo hacen.

\- ¬u¬ Sabia decisión ustedes 3.

\- P- Pero, aun así, no quiero que estés todo el tiempo encerrado papi.

\- Agg… Aria, ya te dije que no te preocupes por eso. Estaré bien, no me importa nada eso siempre y cuando sepa que tu estas bien… - Dios, la abrace lo más fuerte que pude antes de darle un pequeño beso en su mejilla, soltarla y mirar a las princesas - Princesas, cuando quieran.

\- Antes se dijo que se te darían dos días Ghost… - La azulada alicornio me miro bastante seria - Y aun ese plazo no ha pasado, así que tienes hasta dentro de dos días antes que seas llevado a los calabozos de Canterlot.

\- Entiendo… ¿Hay algún problema si recorro el pueblo en esos dos días junto a mi hija?

\- Bueno… por tu estatus como un poni de peligro… -.- aun si ahora no lo eres… si hay un problema con ello… - La blanca alicornio se llevó un ala a su cien pensando - Umm… hay una forma de poder permitírtelo, pero dudo mucho que te guste la idea Ghost.

\- ¿Y eso es?

\- Un collar inhibidor. Hace muchos años que no se usan aquí en Equestria, pero con uno de estos collares, aun si la guardia te ve y te reconoce no debería de haber problemas, ya que son un símbolo que les dirá que aun estas cumpliendo tu condena y de todos modos estos te impiden herir a nadie.

\- Agg… -_- sip, tiene razón… no me gusta ni un pelo… - Mire a mi potrilla que claramente no sabía de qué rayos hablábamos - Pero si eso nos permite no tener que estar aquí encerrados esos dos días, entonces no tengo problemas con él.

\- Bien… - La azulada alicornio uso su magia y de hecho, en un segundo apareció dicho collar flotando en su magia - Ven acá para colocártelo.

\- O-o Amm… Luna… - Hasta la princesa la miro extremadamente curiosa por el hecho del collar - ¿De dónde sacaste esa cosa?

\- ¬_¬ Solo Celestia es la que no usa estas cosas, pero para los guardias nocturnos y para mí es casi que una herramienta del diario. -_- Nosotros somos los que nos encargamos de las creaturas que atacan de noche ¿Saben? Y a menos que quieran que las asesinemos a todas, algo tenemos que usar para poder suprimirlas y luego echarlas de vuelta a de donde sea que hayan venido… en fin, ¬_¬ solo ven de una vez bastardo.

\- ¡Hey! - Oh, ni fui yo quien se quejó, de hecho fue mi potra quien se puso frente a ella y la miro enojada - ¡A mi papa no lo estés insultando yegua abusadora!

\- Pff… ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! - Bien, fue simplemente colectivo. No hubo una sola alma en esa sala que no terminara revolcándose de risa por las palabras de Aria, y definitivamente la expresión de la azulada alicornio tampoco ayudaba.

\- Jeje… e- está bien Aria, e- ella tiene sus razones para llamarme así.

\- Jum… - De igual modo mi potra termino cruzándose de cascos mirándome molesta - Pero igual no me gusta que te insulten… y de todos modos mama también siempre te regañaba por que tu dejabas que lo hicieran.

\- Jeje… ci- cierto… pff… y- yegua abusadora, d- deja de insultar al pobre thestral.

\- ¬n¬ Muy graciosa Celi… en fin deja de perder el tiempo y ven aquí… - Bueno, solo me levante y camine hasta estar frente a ella y unos momentos después me coloco el collar. En un principio me quedaba grande, pero luego de unos momentos este se encogió hasta estar bien apretado en mi cuello - Eso bastara… ahora, ¬_¬ si queremos que realmente no cunda el pánico, entonces vamos a tener que presentarlo ante el pueblo… además de tener que acompañarlos en cada salida de ambos. Twilight tú te vas a encargar de esa tarea ¿Bien?

\- Bueno, no tengo problemas en hacerlo… agg… -_- pero no dejo de preguntarme como lo van a tomar cuando sepan su nombre.

\- ¬_¬ Obviamente se van a desesperar, pero para eso estas tu tarada, para calmarlos.

\- -.- Ya ya… está bien, yo me encargo de eso. 0.o A propósito… Ghost ¿Es que acaso no te duelen las heridas o qué?

\- Aou… bueno, sinceramente no me duelen así que si las había olvidado. He de admitir que aún tengo todo el cuerpo medio dormido por lo que sea que los elementos me hayan hecho.

\- Agg… ¬_¬ Spike ve por Peewee y prepa…

\- ¡NI EN UN MILLÓN DE AÑOS DEJO QUE ME VUELVAN A HACER ESO! - Aaah no, ni de chiste dejaba que me aplicaran esa cosa otra vez. Mis heridas eran serias, pero prefería un millón de veces dejarlas solo vendadas. Estaba seguro que aun eso dolería mucho menos que ese tratamiento infernal - ¬n¬ Si no les importa, solo facilítenme aguja e hilo y yo hago el trabajo de cocer y tratar las heridas, pero jamás pienso someterme a esa cosa de nuevo.

\- Jajaja esta es otra tarado… - Claro, ¬_¬ el dragón reía porque no fue el quien sufrió con esa cosa - ¬u¬ Es otro tipo de medicina Ghost, y de hecho ya hasta tú la has visto. Es la misma que les aplicamos a ti y a Aria el primer día que estuvieron aquí dramático… es eso, o estar por todo Ponyville como una momia y además con dolor.

\- Agg… ¬n¬ Aria, confiare en tu criterio.

\- Hum… - Mi potra asintió y miro fijamente a Spike, por lo que el dragón se vio de hecho algo intimidado - Pues… no miente esta vez, 0.o yo diría que si te dejaras tratar papi.

\- ¬n¬ ¿En verdad le confías ese tipo de decisiones a tu hija?

\- -_- Oh créeme Luna… - Ni fui yo quien le respondió, fue la princesa la cual miro a Aria de cascos cruzados - Hasta yo haría lo mismo que Ghost estando en sus cascos.

Luego de algunas discusiones más, las hermanas reales habían decidido regresar a la ciudad capital para preparar todo para mi captura y según me informaron, también para arreglar todo este asunto con el concejo mundial. A petición mía también accedieron a arreglar las cosas para que la recompensa por mi captura que estos ofrecían fuera de hecho dada Aria.

Como el dragón me lo indico, tuve que someterme de nuevo a un tratamiento por su parte, pero a diferencia de antes, esta vez no dolió, solo pico bastante mientras este aplicaba el medicamento que hizo con ayuda del fénix. Ya que cuando este término era de noche, entonces todos de momento decidimos que era hora de descansar… -_- y aun si yo de hecho era nocturno, definitivamente no me opuse a la idea de irme a dormir temprano, después de todo estaba demasiado cansado al igual que todos.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

\- ¿Ya estamos todos?

\- Aún faltan Designio y Blood Wrath… ya deberían de estar por llegar.

\- Bien.

Wrath, un unicornio de cuerpo robusto cubierto de pelaje naranja, camino hasta una mesa con cuatro sillas y se sentó en una de ellas. Su cola y crin eran ambas de un profundo escarlata, este usaba su crin larga y ya que era la peinaba hacia adelante, dejando tapado uno de sus anaranjados ojos. Sus flancos estaban adornados con la marca de un dragón escupiendo fuego.

Frente a él había dos ponis más ya sentados en esa mesa. El primero era Corsario Caído, un pegaso de pelaje marrón, cuerpo delgado, pero bien formado el cual era el perfecto para un pegaso que dependía de su agilidad. Su cola y crin eran ambas de color negras, pero por la edad ya está presentaba bastantes cabellos plateados. La crin este la usaba corta y peinada de puntas hacia atrás, mientras que sus flancos estaban adornados con las marcas de dos sabes entrecruzados frente a una lápida con la forma de una cruz.

El segundo poni llamado Alma Fracturada era un terrestre de pelaje verde, de alta estatura y cuerpo fornido, cada uno de los músculos de este terrestre destacaba. Su cola y crin eran ambas de un color verde mucho más oscuro, la crin la usaba larga en una cola hacia detrás dejando solo dos mechones sueltos en frente. Los ojos de este poni eran de un profundo amarillo y sus costados estaban adornados por una hoguera ardiendo en dos colores, una mitad roja y la otra verde.

\- Disculpen la tardanza, las cosas se me complicaron un poco de camino hasta aquí.

La última poni en llegar era Designio Maldito, una pegaso de pelaje celeste. Esta ciertamente tenía un cuerpo de contextura fina con una figura la cual no tenía absolutamente nada que envidiar aun a las modelos de revistas. La cola y crin de esta pegaso eran de color dos tonos, al usar su crin larga pero siendo esta de puntas, la parte exterior era de color gris, mientras que la interior era de color azul oscuro, sus ojos eran de color el derecho de color dorado, mientras que el izquierdo era de color morado y sus flancos iban adornados por la imagen de un alma en pena.

\- No hay problema Designio… - Wrath haciéndole ademan con su cabeza, le señalo a la silla a su lado - Toma asiento por favor, es hora que comencemos esta reunión.

\- Wrath de qué demonios hablas - Alma se cruzó de cascos mirando ciertamente dudoso al unicornio - Aún falta por que llegue Blood.

\- Agg… - Al unicornio no le quedo más que suspirar y mirar cansado al resto - Bien, creo que todos a excepción de Alma saben para qué es que los llame ¿Cierto?

\- Fue bastante difícil no notarlo Wrath. ¬_¬ Un detalle más por el que debemos de alabar la estupidez de Alma.

\- ¬n¬ Pues si eres tan inteligente maldito viejo, ¿Por qué no me dices tu por qué es que Wrath nos llamó Corsario?

\- Es simple niñato, Blood está muerto. Hace dos días cuando estaba preparando los negocios con algunos piratas, pude fácilmente sentir el momento en que este dejo este mundo. No sé porque rayos, pero en ese momento mi corazón fue presionado de tal forma que sinceramente pensé que me estaba dando un infarto.

Alma claramente mostro su sorpresa ante todos, pero Wrath solo asintió dándoles al resto una profunda mirada - Exacto, por eso mismo es que requerí de su presencia aquí.

\- Si, Blod murió… - Designio se cruzó de cascos mirándolo un poco molesta - ¿Pero qué rayos importa eso Wrath? Todos sabemos que de entre todos nosotros, Blood era el más débil de todos. Cualquiera pudo haberlo asesinado fácilmente.

\- Agg… ahí es donde te equivocas. Blood era débil… pero aun así no cualquiera era capaz de matar a ese desgraciado. De hecho, se necesitaría como mínimo de uno de nosotros para poder hacerle frente, después de todo, es imposible matar a alguien a quien por más que lo cortes, lo decapites o incluso lo vuelvas cenizas este se vuelva a reformar.

\- H- Hey Wrath no juegues… - Cada uno de los presentes en esa sala mostraron claramente su sorpresa ante las palabras del unicornio, pero Designio quien estaba a su lado no dudo en tomarlo del cuello algo molesta - Eso es técnicamente volverse un inmortal Wrath. Aun notros quienes pasamos por el mismo ritual no somos capaces de algo así, nuestras heridas ahora se curan en cuestión de solo unos segundos, pero eso siempre y cuando nuestra cabeza permanezca donde debe y nuestro corazón no sea tocado.

Wrath solo rio un poco y uso sus cascos para obligar a designio a soltarlo - Si, pero eso es debido a que ese ente nos entregó a cada uno de nosotros nuestra propia habilidad… y se dé bastante bien que la de Blood era la inmortalidad.

\- Tch, esto no tiene nada de sentido Wrath… - Alma termino golpeando la mesa y solo por un poco no la destrozo - ¡Si el maldito de Blood era inmortal como carajos se supone entonces que murió Wrath! ¡Debería de haber sido imposible de asesinarlo de ser así!

\- Eh allí el detalle Alma… esto sería así si se hubiera completado el ritual, pero recuerda que fue interrumpido antes que este se completara… y el momento en el que fue interrumpido, era cuando el pago para Blood se estaba llevando a cabo, por lo que él fue el único de nosotros que no pudo deshacerse de la maldición que el ente le impuso.

\- Bien Wrath, Blood está muerto… pero aun así no veo cual es la razón para solicitarnos con tanta urgencia… - Alma termino cruzado de cascos recostándose al espaldar de la silla - En las últimas semanas ha sido más que claro que nosotros cuatro somos más que suficiente para mantener a himno de los caídos en donde esta debe de estar.

\- El problema es su muerte Alma, ¿Sabes que fue lo último que Blood fue a hacer cuando decidimos separarnos? - No solo Alma fue el único que negó ante las palabras del unicornio - Bien, yo si lo sé. Blood estaba asustado de esta maldición, así que le dije como poder quitársela y él fue por lo necesario… - Ahora si el unicornio puso en verdad mala cara - Y me temo que eso era la misma Aria.

Al mencionar este nombre, todos los presentes perdieron ese semblante relajado que antes tenían, no estaban llenos de miedo, pero todos en el momento le dieron afiladas miradas a el unicornio.

\- El que Blood no haya vuelto, solo puede significar una cosa… y por sus rostros he de suponer que ya se lo imaginan.

\- Wrath… ¿Es que estas estúpido? - Corsario no escondió para nada el disgusto que este tenía por la decisión del unicornio - De todas las cosas que se te han ocurrido en esta vida, esa amigo es la más estúpida que te he escuchado. Enviar a Blood solo contra Ghost es lo mismo que enviarlo a una muerte segura. Aun si Blood era semi inmortal, no me cuesta para nada imaginar a Blood siendo asesinado una y otra y otra vez por el hasta que de Blood no quede absolutamente nada.

\- Lo sé, pero Ghost aun si lo apodan como un demonio sigue siendo un poni común y corriente Corsario. En nuestra última batalla lo dejamos a solo un paso de morir cuando todas esas bestias en el everfree nos rodearon. Dado a su reputación dudo mucho que hubiera un alma que se preocupara por salvarlo, así que di por hecho que estaba muerto. Pero dado que Blood ya no está con nosotros, es seguro asumir que no solo Ghost sobrevivió, si no que ahora él debe de saber de todo cuando nosotros hicimos.

\- Agg… ciertamente no me cuesta para nada imaginármelo… - Designio se llevó un casco a su mentón pensativa - Para ninguno es un secreto que aun si Ghost se reformo, sigue siendo aun el fiero asesino que antes era… y no dudo que haya torturado a Blood hasta la mismísima muerte con tal de averiguar todo cuanto nosotros hicimos.

\- No… de hecho no creo ni siquiera que le hubiera sido necesario a Ghost el torturar a Blood para que este hablara… - Corsario solo se recostó en el espaldar de su silla dejando su cabeza sobre uno de sus cascos - No creo que sea un secreto para ninguno que Blood aún tenía un gran respeto por Ghost. No me cuesta para nada imaginarlo rindiéndose por sí mismo y como un acto de buena fe para con él decirle todo.

\- Sea cual sea el caso… - Wrath volvió a tomar la palabra mirándolos - El caso es el siguiente, Ghost es seguro que sabe lo que hicimos… y no creo que sea necesario el que les diga cual será el próximo paso que el thestral va a dar ¿O sí? - Ninguno de ellos respondió - Ghost no se va a quedar con esta, nos guste o no el vendrá por nuestras cabezas.

\- ¿Qué te hace estar tan seguro de ello Wrath? - Designio lo miro mostrando completamente sus dudas - De momento Ghost tiene cosas mucho más importantes de las que hacerse cargo. Con la muerte de Airis, es seguro que él no va a abandonar a Aria para venir por nosotros… y dudo sinceramente que la deje con sus padres solo para venir por nosotros.

\- Agg… de hecho, no me queda la más mínima duda que es por la misma Aria que el vendrá por nosotros Designio.

\- ¿Tiene eso que ver con el ritual?

\- Si Alma, tiene que ver con el pago del ritual… tch… por causa de lo que le hice en el ritual a Aria, él debe de venir por nosotros, eso es un hecho.

\- Si es así, entonces lidiaremos con el Wrath… - Corsario le dio un penetrante mirada que aun al unicornio le puso los pelos de punta - Ya no somos los viejos ponis, sin mucho problema estoy seguro que podemos lidiar con el ahora. Pero sea cual sea el caso, creo entender tu punto, no piensas esperar a que sea él el que llegue a tu puerta ¿Cierto?

El unicornio en respuesta asintió - Exacto, sería más que estúpido de nuestra parte el solo esperar que venga por nosotros. Los llame porque esta vez… je… - El unicornio naranja les dio una tétrica sonrisa a todos - Seremos nosotros quienes le demos caza a el demonio.

* * *

¬u¬ que, ¿acaso creian que todo iba a ser flores y rositas con esos cuatro? nehei... -u- prota que se respeta tiene a quienes le hagan la vida imposible... 0uo pero eso para despues.

pos claro viruz, xD ¿dime algo que no se arregle con un rayito arcoiris? ¬u¬ de vaina y no hasta teminas cantando ¡Im walking on sunshine OOOH UOHHHH! después que te pegue.

TnT somos dos dheyluz, este fic me ha hecho descubrir nuevas facetas de la cosa negra esa que tengo dentro la cual recientemente aprendio a como medio latir.


	26. Un día de juegos

Cap 26: Un día de juegos.

Al día siguiente sinceramente me levante solo porque Aria comenzó a saltarme encima, por el hecho que estaba emocionada por pasear por el pueblo. Según entendí, estuvo tanto tiempo encerrada que simplemente estaba desesperada por salir y tomar algo de aire fresco y tomar sol… ¬_¬ un punto que definitivamente mi hija y yo no íbamos a tener en común nunca.

En fin, por esa vez me tuve que levantar solo unas dos horas luego de la salida del sol. Lo primero que hicimos fue ir a vernos con la princesa la cual de momento estaba desayunando junto al dragón. Nos hicieron el ofrecimiento de desayunar con ellos, 0.o pero extrañamente mi potra solo negó casi eufórica, por lo que declinamos la oferta y solo los acompañamos hasta que ambos terminaron.

Cuando terminaron de comer, entonces si pasamos a temas importantes. Ayer había sido pospuesto por motivo de las horas en las que terminamos, pero esta vez todos salimos del castillo y seguimos a la princesa hasta la que note era la plaza del pueblo. No faltaron ponis que me miraran y casi inmediatamente comenzaran a murmurar cosas. Unos hablaban de mi aterradora apariencia, otros hacían comentarios sobre lo raro que era ver a la princesa fuera, no eran malos comentarios, de hecho algunos de ellos manifestaban la alegría que les daba el verla fuera.

También estaban aquellos que hacían comentarios de el por qué ella iba frente a nosotros y Spike detrás, casi somo si de hecho nos estuvieran vigilando. Estos eran también respaldados por el hecho de que llevaba un collar hecho de metal alrededor de mi cuello… en fin… -.- definitivamente nuestro grupo supo llamar la atención cuando fuimos por el pueblo, pero gracias a Dios eso no fue algo que molestara a Aria quien solo miraba maravillada a todos lados.

La princesa nos guio a todos hasta lo que ella nos dijo era el ayuntamiento de Ponyville. Un enorme edificio con la forma de una cúpula en el cual, al parecer formaba parte del diseño de este una plataforma que funcionaba como un escenario.

Dentro del edificio ella pregunto por la alcaldesa del pueblo y rápidamente un grupo de ponis le indicaron la dirección. ¬_¬ Para resumir las cosas, la princesa busco a la alcaldesa ya que le pidió el favor a ella de que corriera la voz y el pueblo se reuniera frente al ayuntamiento… y al preguntarle el motivo de dicha petición, la princesa fue sincera y le dijo que era para presentarme… todo bien hasta esa parte. ¬_¬ Las cosas se complicaron fue cuando ella le revelo mi nombre. En ese momento esa poni estuvo a solo un paso de sufrir un infarto, además de haber caído en una crisis nerviosa pidiendo a gritos la ayuda de la guardia.

Luego de unas muuuy tardías explicaciones y el hecho de lograr calmar a la alcaldesa, entonces ella acepto colaborar con la petición de la princesa. Solo fue cuestión de unos 30 minutos a que la plaza frente al ayuntamiento estuviera a reventar de ponis.

Cuando todo el pueblo estuvo reunido, fue cuando la princesa tomo la palabra. Dio un pequeño discurso de apertura en el que realmente se notaban las dudas de la princesa en cuanto a esto, así que no dio tantos detalles. Solo hablo un poco de los acontecimientos de las ultima semanas y algo más.

Obviamente en medio de su charla surgieron algunas preguntas, entre la cual, la primera era si el poni que había llegado al pueblo hace unas semanas medio muerto y yo éramos el mismo poni, cosa a la cual ella respondió positivamente sin problemas. Me preguntaron directamente a mí por eso que llevaba en el lomo esa vez, pero miré a la princesa la cual asintió, así que le di una respuesta, aunque sincera ambigua. No íbamos a decirle así nada más a todos acerca de la maldición para evitar el pánico.

En fin… luego de muuuchas preguntas, pasamos a la crítica y era la que obviamente la princesa estaba intentando aplazar lo más que podía… el motivo de reunirlos a todos aquí. ¿En ese momento? la alicornio lavanda sí que supo dar el más laaargo suspiro de su vida, y tal como pidió la alicornio azulada antes, dijo sinceramente el motivo, revelo por completo mi identidad. No solo mi nombre, sino que también mi posición en la raid.

¿En ese momento? sí que no fue posible evitar el pánico de toda la población… algo por lo que me lleve un buen codazo al reírme con ganas por parte de la princesa, quien rodeo la plaza entera de un escudo para que nadie se fuera y tuviera la oportunidad de explicarse.

Obviamente las preguntas fueron miles, los insultos para mi llovieron y de hecho la guardia estuvo a punto de intervenir y 'Suprimirme.' Pero basto un grito por parte de la princesa que sinceramente casi destrozaba por completo mis tímpanos para que todos se calmaran.

Una vez la calma reino, entonces la princesa explico mi situación actual, el hecho de que, por motivos personales, se me dieron dos días antes que mi condena fuera llevada a cabo. También le explico a todo el pueblo el por qué no tenían que temer al mencionarles la función del collar y además, decirles claramente que ella en poni seria quien me vigilaría.

En las explicaciones nos dieron cerca del medio día… x_x y sinceramente estaba a solo un paso de morir para ese momento. En todo lo que duro la reunión con el pueblo estuve en constante contacto con la luz del sol, así que mi piel me estaba ardiendo como nada para ese momento.

Razón por la cual de momento estábamos dentro de una tienda la cual mi potra moría por visitar llamada Sugar Cube Corner.

\- 0.o Rayos, sé que Luna antes me había dicho que tu raza era sensible a la luz del sol, pero tampoco me imagine que lo fuera tanto… - La princesa volteo a una pareja de ponis quienes estaban en el mostrador - Pretzel, Biscuit… ¿Podrían facilitarme un balde lleno de agua?

\- Amm… c- claro tía Twi… - A pesar de estar en esos momentos recostado a la mesa y con la lengua afuera, pude ver al pegaso rosa que miraba a la princesa bastante temeroso - P- Pero tía… ¿E- Está segura que es buena idea que el ande suelto?

\- Agg… ¬.¬ descuida Pretzel, aun si tiene la reputación de un demonio, en estos momentos es más dócil que un oso de felpa.

En fin, el poni fue hasta la parte trasera de la tienda… y en eso mi potra me miraba un poco molesta - Vamos papa, no seas tan flojo. Solo estuviste fuera unas tres horas, tampoco es para tanto.

\- TnT Aria a ti no te afecta el sol por ser solo mitad thestral, pero créeme que a tu padre sí que lo hace.

El dragón me miro cruzado de brazos - 0.o ¿Se puede saber cómo rayos hacías entonces cuando te la pasabas por allí matando como loco si solo eso estas tres horas te dejaron molido?

\- Normalmente salgo cubierto por algún tipo de prenda que me evite el contacto directo con el sol, pero no es como si tuviera ropa aquí en Ponyville.

\- Pero papi… - Oh Dios, ahora sí que Aria puso una carita verdaderamente rompecorazones - Así no vamos a poder hacer todo lo que tenía planeado hacer contigo para el día de hoy.

\- Agg… TnT no te preocupes Aria, con tal que me des al menos unos minutos bajo alguna sombra aguantare.

\- Tía Twilight… - El pegaso rosa apareció de nuevo y esta vez traía consigo el balde - Aquí tengo el balde… 0.o ¿Qué es lo que quería hacer con él?

\- Oh de hecho es bastante simple… Pretzel… - La princesa me señalo con una de sus alas mientras que tomaba un sorbo de su mateada - ¿Te importaría tirarle el balde al dramático ese?

\- O_O T- Ti- Tía ¡Tía Twilight es que se volvió loca!

\- ¬_¬ Pretzel solo hazlo ¿Sí?

Puedo ciertamente decir que ese poni vio su vida pasar frente a si, mientras que tomo el valor suficiente para aventarme el balde… yyy volar directamente detrás del dragón, mientras que la otra poni se escondió detrás del mostrador. En otras circunstancias eso me hubiera sin duda molestado, pero en ese momento el que el agua me bañara, fue de hecho la sensación más gloriosa que tuve en un muy buen rato, ya que pude sentir como mi piel dejaba de arder y se refrescaba.

\- Agg… -u- gracias, en verdad necesitaba eso… Pretzel ¿No? ¬_¬ vamos puedes salir de detrás del dragón, no planeo hacer absolutamente nada más que solo pasar mis dos días restantes de libertad junto a mi hija. Créeme que no haría nada estúpido que pudiera de hecho pudiera robarme ese tiempo.

Bueno, eso basto para que no solo el pegaso rosa saliera de detrás de un muerto de risa dragón, sino que aun ponis quienes hasta estaban fuera asomados en las ventanas del edificio se acercaron curiosos a donde estábamos… yyy el local termino repleto.

\- ¡El Que No Compra No Entra!

\- Je… ¬u¬ poni de negocios al final el pegaso ¿Eh? Puedo sin problemas respetar eso… 0u0 en fin Aria, ¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer?

\- Amm… bueno, 0.0 lo primero que quería era comer dulces aquí ya que tenía mucha hambre, pero es que Storm me conto de tantas cosas increíbles en este pueblo que no se ni por cual empezar. 0.o Para empezar esta la granja de mazanas de Storm, me dijo que es una suuuuper enorme granja que estaba completamente llena de árboles de manzanas, 0u0 además que me dijo también que él y sus amigos tienen allí su casa club en la que suelen jugar muchísimas cosas.

\- Agg… oh si… - Por alguna razón la princesa dijo eso recostando su cabeza en uno de sus cascos mirándose cansada - Descuenta unos cuantos millones de la recompensa que le darán a Aria por tu cabeza si se junta con Storm y sus amigos.

\- °n° Pero Twilight, quería que papa y yo jugáramos con ellos.

\- O-0 Y agrega gastos del seguro de vida cuando Rain te vea pisar su casa Ghost.

\- Agg… -_- da igual, ya me las arreglare con ese poni luego… ¿Qué más Aria?

\- Bueno… - Mi potrilla se llevó un casco al mentón pensándolo - También me hablo de un parque para potros muy divertido, muchas tiendas con muchísimas cosas interesantes… 0.0 una de entre las cuales me dijo que está repleta de juegos de video, sea lo que sea eso.

\- Alto Aria… - Spike la miro rebosante de sorpresa y de brazos cruzados - ¿No sabes lo que son los juegos de video? - Mi potrilla solo pudo negar algo insegura - Pero Aria, estos fueron inventado hace ya unos 50 años y se han vuelto muy famosos entre los pequeñines aun en territorios fuera de equestria.

\- No te sientas apenada por no saberlo Aria, eso en parte es mi culpa… - Di un pequeño suspiro antes de dignarme a probar una malteada de chocolate que me habían traído - Con el asunto de mi identidad, debíamos de buscar un lugar para vivir en el que fuera muy difícil encontrarnos, así que Airis y yo nos mudamos a un pueblo que está casi completamente aislado del mundo exterior. Eran aún muy pocos los comerciantes de fuera que iban hasta el así que este tiene un enorme retraso en cuanto a tecnología se refiere.

\- 0.o Creo que debí ver esa venir. Ya me preguntaba como rayos le hiciste para esconderte del gobierno mundial por cerca de 8 años… umm… - La princesa se llevó un ala al mentón, hasta que le sonrió a mi potra - Hey Aria, ¿Qué tal si vamos al santuario de aquí de Ponyville? Hay muchos animales que apuesto te encantaría verlos.

Oh, vaya que la princesa le supo tocar una de las teclas a mi potra. Ella de inmediato asintió completamente emocionada, y se apresuró en comer el resto del pastel que había pedido, además tomarse su malteada… jeje, algo que la hizo arrepentir cuando se le congelo el cerebro.

De Sugar Cube Corner, entonces salimos hasta donde la princesa nos dijo. 0.o Cuando lo menciono sinceramente pensé que iríamos a un zoológico, donde los animales estaban encerrados en cómodos habitad adaptados para ellos, pero este santuario ciertamente era algo que no me esperaba.

Un enorme espacio abierto en el que un montón de diferentes tipos de animales iban y venían a sus anchas. En ese sitio había hasta de los animales más peligrosos, como los osos hasta los más dóciles, como un montón de conejos.

Ya que Aria se emocionó al verlos y el que la princesa me asegurara que aun los peligrosos no iban a dañarla de ninguna forma, entonces la deja que correteara con todos los animales que ella quisiera mientras que yo me acosté en una hamaca bajo la sombra de algunos árboles. Todo fue bien, hasta que vi a un enorme oso negro con un montón de cicatrices repartidas aun por su rostro acercarse a donde estaba.

Sinceramente casi se me salía el alma cuando vi a esa cosa acercarse… y ya estaba armando algunos planes para deshacerme de él, pero extrañamente ese oso solo bostezo rascándose el trasero pasándome a un lado como si nada y luego termino echándose en una hamaca a mi lado. Este me vio y solo me hizo un pequeño saludo con la pata, antes de bostezar y llevar sus patas detrás de su cabeza para luego literalmente dormirse.

\- O_O Eso si es algo que no se ve todos los días.

En fin, descanse a la sombra el mayor tiempo que pude, pero luego Aria vino a por mí para que me uniera a jugar con todos los animales del sitio, así que me levante y fui con ella. Mi potra reía como nunca cuando jugando con ella incluso comencé a imitar el nado de algunos patos en el estanque del santuario. Cuando me puse a perseguirla con algunas ranas, el que rio fui yo al verla correr como si su vida dependiera de ello y para cerrar con broche de oro, descubrimos el miedo de la princesa por los gusanos, así que ella también pago los platos rotos.

Luego de mucho jugar con los animales, entonces decidimos volver al pueblo. Ya que Aria había escuchado del parque para potrillos, entonces decidimos hacerle una visita. El lugar ciertamente estaba equipado para tener de todo lo que un potrillo necesitaría para entretenerse, desde un montón de columpios, toboganes de diferentes tamaños, e incluso algunas de esas casitas donde acostumbraban a jugar al rey del lugar y eso. Era un ambiente de sano juego para todos los potrillos.

Cuando llegamos el lugar estaba lleno de varias familias quienes, de hecho, estaban dejando a sus potros corretear por todos lados con sus amigos. Ahora, estos al vernos llegar… o más específicamente al verme a mí llegar. Muchos tomaron a sus potrillos y se fueron, pero hubo algunos cuantos quienes a pesar de mi llegada solo me mantuvieron un ojo encima, pero se quedaron y dejaron a sus hijos ser… como agradecí internamente esto.

Aria al llegar me arrastro hasta los columpios y me pidió que la empujara, ¿Así que como negarme? Me coloque detrás de ella y a pedido de ella la empuje bastante fuerte, momento en los que mi potra reía como nada… jeje, hasta que le gaste una pequeña broma y la empuje con la suficiente fuerza para que el columpio diera una vuelta entera. Luego de eso Aria técnicamente quedo petrificada con la boca abierta y con cada pelo de su lomo de punta.

Jugué con ella un rato más hasta que tuve que sentarme, ya que mi piel de nuevo estaba ardiendo y en mi lugar, entonces Aria comenzó a jugar con algunos de los potros que estaban en el lugar. Como disfrute el ver a mi niña jugar persiguiendo a los demás o bien, en el resto de los juegos del parque.

Como sea, fue sentado allí que escuche algunos comentarios de los ponis a nuestro alrededor. Ciertamente yo era el centro de atención del momento, algunos simplemente echaban pestes por esas bocas acerca del error en el que estaba la princesa al dejar a un monstruo como yo libre… ¬_¬ nada raro a estas alturas, -_- los raros vinieron fue al parecer de algunas yeguas que ¡Por que sí! tenían que estar en temporada 'Esa' fecha, por que como supieron hablar de cuanto les gustaría lamer la 'Paleta' o de la 'Abejita' polinizar la 'Flor' y otros temas al respecto.

En fin, para cuando la noche estaba por caer, entonces fue que decidimos regresar al castillo. Aria se despidió de algunos de los potros en el lugar y luego regresamos.

Luego del día que tuvimos todos estábamos hambrientos, así que ayude al dragón con la preparación de la cena sorprendiendo a ambos porque, de hecho, yo si sabía cocinar bastante bien y mientras el dragón y yo preparábamos la cena, le había pedido un pequeño favor a la princesa.

Aria al fin y al cabo era mitad unicornio y por más que no me gustara, yo no sabía casi nada de magia y al pueblo a donde Aria iría a vivir en unos días estaba solo repleto de thestrals, así que no había otra oportunidad para que Aria recibiera algunos concejos en el uso de su magia mejor que esta. No dudaba que mis padres buscarían una forma de enseñarle a Aria a controlarla, pero habiendo visto en acción a la princesa y dada su posición como el elemento de la magia, simplemente no quise dejar pasar la oportunidad y ella gustosa acepto.

Una vez terminada la cena, todos comimos y luego de terminar de recoger la cocina, tanto el dragón como yo fuimos a la sala donde tanto mi potra como la princesa estaban practicando. -u- bueno, era obvio que Aria se imaginaba el aprender magia de una manera algo distinta de la que uso la princesa, porque ella de hecho le estaba enseñando fundamentos mágicos. Ósea, las leyes por las que se rige la magia por decirlo de algún modo… algo que a Aria no se le estaba haciendo tan divertido ya que era en verdad mucha charla de parte de la princesa y poca acción.

Llegados a un punto, Aria simplemente no pudo aguantarlo más y termino dormida en la mesa, eso más que enojar a la princesa, la hizo reír un poco. Con su magia la misma princesa fue la que tomo a Aria y la dejo en mi lomo, tanto ella como el dragón se despidieron retirándose a sus habitaciones mientras que yo lleve a Aria al cuarto que estábamos usando. La dejé en la cama y luego la arrope con la sabana. Si era sincero, no pude apartar la vista de Aria, pase gran parte de la noche solo mirándola hasta que la escuché llorar.

Cuando me acerque pude verla abrazarse con fuerza, mientras sus lágrimas caían y unas pequeñas palabras salieron de su boca - M- Mami…

Solo pude suspirar y luego entre en la cama con ella, me acosté a su espalda y usé mi casco para traerla en un abrazo mientras también la cubría con una de mis alas y le daba un pequeño beso en su cabeza.

Al poco tiempo Aria se calmó y teniendo en cuenta el día que tendríamos mañana, aun si era bien entrada la noche decidí solo cerrar mis ojos y descansar.

* * *

suerte la tuya megan, xD ya por donde vivo yo no queda casi nadie, asiq ue no tengo de quien pegarmele al wifi ni por que me den las claves... ¬_¬ literal, en la cuadra mia ya unas 5 familias se fueron y dejaron las casas al cuidado de otros vecinos.

¬u¬ bueno, dependiendo de cual habilidad se hable... seee, les dan por culo a las princesas completitas... xD despues de todo en una partida de poker con la verga le ganas a aria... xD jaja eso es para que aprenda a respetar a los demas la 'yegua abusadora' esa... umm... bragitas con napolitano ¿eh...? ... ... xD viejo deja de tentar que ya se me vino una perversa idea a la cabeza por tu culpa.

-u- temo decepcionarte dheyluz, pero todavia no tanto... lo dije al final ¿no?

¬u¬ oh no exactamente mi querido anon... xD no tiene firma el coment... 0u0 te voy a dar el punto en algo... si habla un viaje, xD despues de todo diseñe todo el fic siendo la primera parte, todo el proceso del como aria termina librandose de la maldicion... ¬u¬ y la segunda parte... la cual de momento me guardare los motivos... si es de hecho un viaje y van a leer muchas escenitas kawais del por que el poni era el mas buscado... xD naaa no exageraste con llamarlos asi a los otros, -u- de que estan locos y desquisiados, creeme que lo estan... 0.o bueno, no dire que la posibilidad de que aria se vuelva una portadora no esta, pero sinceramente no es algo que haya pensado hacer. puede que si termine como amabilidad o como risa, como tambien puede que no... xD el que te aseguro que ni de vaina termina como uno es ghost.


	27. De asesino a juguete de guaridas, genial

Cap 27: De asesino a juguete de guaridas… genial.

Al día siguiente luego de todas las actividades rutinarias… ¬.¬ esta vez sí desayunando. Por petición de Aria la princesa nos estaba guiando a la que según ella, era la granja productora de manzanas más grande de equestria… O.O y cuando la tuvimos a la vista sinceramente no sabía si lo decía en el sentido de la fama o las hectáreas que la misma abarcaba.

\- De acuerdo, escúchenme bien Ghost y Aria… - La princesa por alguna razón, nos miraba con una extremadamente nerviosa sonrisa - No hablen a menos que yo se los diga, no muevan un musculo a menos que yo se los diga, ¡No respiren a menos que yo se los diga! ¿Entendido?

\- 0.o Princesa, creo sinceramente que está exagerando, ¿Qué acaso nos vamos a encontrar con un jefe de la mafia o algo así?

\- Agg… ¬_¬ Twilight ¿Podrías calmar tus nervios? Son solo la familia apple por amor a Celestia, los ponis más amables que he visto en unos cuantos años.

\- TnT Si, ¿Pero recuerda de hecho cual es el trabajo actual de Solstice y Rain Spike?

\- O_O Aou… hay rayos, ya entiendo.

\- -_- Y supongo que ninguno de los dos nos va a decir de que se trata ¿No?

\- TnT Guardias reales.

\- ¬n¬ Esto definitivamente no va a terminar bien.

\- °n° Pero papi, quiero ir a jugar con Storm y sus amigos.

\- Agg… bueno da igual, ya me las arreglare así que tu despreocúpate Aria.

Seguimos caminando un rato hasta que llegamos a la entrada de la granja una de hecho muy acogedora cerca, donde tenían un letrero con el nombre sweet apple acres. La princesa dio un largo suspiro antes abrir las puertas de esta e invitarnos a entrar.

Aria entro en verdad impresionada mirando a todos los manzanales a nuestro alrededor, mientras que yo más que todo estaba pendiente de mis alrededores. No se habían mostrado, pero bien podía oír el respirar de unos cuantos ponis quienes estaban escondidos entre los árboles. De momento no dije nada y solo seguí a la princesa quien caminaba hasta una casa que estaba en medio de todos los huertos.

\- Agg… Ghost, Aria, esperen aquí ¿Bien? Voy a intentar hablar con lo apple… Spike, quédate con ellos.

\- Adelante Twi, ¬.¬ te deseo la mejor de las suertes para intentar para intentar calmar a esos dos.

La alicornio asintió y luego entro a la casa mientras que el resto solo nos sentamos en donde estábamos. Aria estaba de momento mirando una cesta que habían dejado cerca de la entrada de la casa llena de manzanas, pero yo no dejaba de mover mis orejas por el hecho que note que esos quienes estaban entre los árboles se estaban moviendo.

\- ¿Sucede algo Ghost? Pareces inquieto.

\- Umm… bueno no mucho, es solo que desde que entramos ha habido cerca de 9 ponis quienes nos han estado observando… - Use mi ala para apuntar a los manzanales donde estaban y al menos uno soltó un chillido - desde allá. Solo espero que no sean problemas.

\- O_O ¿Solo como rayos sabes eso?

\- Porque puedo fácilmente escuchar sus respiros.

\- Agg… ¬_¬ supongo que serán los niños, solo ignóralos de momento.

\- 0.0 ¿Creen que Storm este entre ellos?

\- Bueno, ya eso no lo sé Aria. Es posible que sí, pero lo mejor es esperar a que la princesa vuelva primero ¿sí? No quere…

\- ¡RAIN ESPERA!

No termine de hablar cuando tuve que saltar rápido detrás y justo donde antes estuve sentado, un pegaso con una buena forma de pelaje verde cayo dando un corte que si no me movía, terminaba partido en dos. La cola y la crin de este pegaso eran de color celeste siendo su crin corta y de punta hacia adelante, sus ojos eran de color verde y sus flancos estaba adornados con una manzana atravesada por una espada.

\- Así que será a la mala ¿Eh? - Al ver al pegaso pararse sobre sus patas traseras y levantar sobre su cabeza la espada entre sus cascos no pude más que sonreír - Ven pegaso, muéstrame lo que tienes.

\- ¡Papi!

\- ¡ARIA NI SE TE OCURRA MOVERTE DE DONDE ESTAS ESTA VEZ! ¿ENTENDIDO? - mire al pegaso que no me quitaba para nada la vista - Supongo que no te importara dejar a la niña fuera de esto ¿No soldadito? ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

\- No tengo intenciones de alzar mi espada contra un inocente… y mi nombre es Rain bastardo.

\- Sabes que estas yendo en contra de las ordenes de tus mismas princesas al alzar tu espada en mi contra ¿No?

\- He de decir que las tías Celestia, Luna y Twilight están volviéndose seniles si dejan a alguien de tú calaña andar a sus anchas, pero eso acaba aquí.

El dragón solo miro al pegaso de cascos cruzados - ¬_¬ Sabes que si sales en una pieza de esta, más tarde Twilight te pateara el trasero al igual Celestia y Luna si se enteran ¿No Rain?

\- Luego lidiare con ellas Spike, ahora por favor tú también apártate.

\- Rain, sinceramente te recomendaría detenerte. Ghost no es lo que yo diría un poni común.

El pegaso ignoro la advertencia del dragón y se lanzó directo a mi dando un corte diagonal a mi pecho, así que di un paso retrocediendo en el que el pegaso giro avanzando y lanzo otro corte en la dirección contraria el cual me hice a un lado para evadir. Cuando estaba evadiendo su espada, el pegaso giro lanzando una patada a mi cara y esta vez tuve que rodar por el suelo para evitar la patada terminando detrás del pegaso.

\- Oh… tienes habilidad, lo admito.

\- Tch… - El pegaso dio un chasquido molesto y esta vez se lanzó de frente lanzando una estocada a mi pecho, así que me moví a un lado evadiendo y la estocada cambio a un corte a mi costado derecho. Esta vez salte pasando sobre el pegaso y usando su cabeza de apoyo, use mis cascos para saltar lejos y hacerlo casi caer al suelo, pero logro mantenerse sin perder su postura.

Ya enojado de que literalmente estuviera jugando con él, el pegaso avanzó de golpe usando sus alas para apoyar su carrera y dio una vuelta tomando impulso, antes de dar un corte a mi cuello intentando decapitarme. Solo sonreí y me dejé caer hacia atrás, por lo que además de evadir el ataque, hice tropezar al pegaso y por tanto caer rodando por el piso debido al anterior impulso.

Ya para cuando el pegaso logro ponerse de pie yo estaba hacía unos segundos esperando de pie - Si eso es todo lo que tiene que ofrecer un guardia de la realeza, tengo que admitir que estoy en verdad muy decepcionado novato.

\- ¡Maldito Bastardo!

El pegaso tomo su espada de nuevo y vino a mi dando un rápido corte diagonal y esta vez, su ataque fue tan predecible que lo use para que fuera el mismo quien cortara el collar en mi cuello.

Me moví rápido quedando a su espalda y en el momento que me detuve, el collar cayó al suelo y en el momento de verlo el dragón reacciono - ¡CUIDADO RAIN!

El pegaso volteo solo para ver que había tomado el collar en mi casco y lo levante mostrándoselo. Ignorando lo que eso significaba, el pegaso volvió a intentar una estocada de frente, así que me hice a un lado y esta vez al estar a su lado lo envestí mandándolo al suelo.

\- Primera lección novato, no hagas ataques tan obviamente estúpidos o te va a doler.

Ahora sí que el pegasos se levantó encabronado y tomo su espada usando sus alas para ayudar su carrera. Salto y dio un corte diagonal, pero igual que antes me hice a un lado y esta vez cuando su espada toco el suelo, ambos de mis cascos conectaron en su costado mandándolo fuertemente contra el piso.

\- Te lo advertí.

Iba a caminar a donde estaba el pegaso, pero en el momento justo escuché el aire ser rasgado sobre mí y retrocedí a tiempo para evitar una espada que me fue lanzada. Justo en ese momento tuve que rodar hacia adelante ya que una espada paso justo por donde iba a estar mi cuello de no haberme movido.

Al ver a mi atacante, pude ver a una yegua terrestre de color amarilla de contextura fina y de apariencia delicada. Su cola y crin eran de color rosa siendo esta última larga y enrulada, pero en el momento la tenía atada en una cola. Sus ojos eran de color rosa y sus flancos estaban adornados por un escudo con la imagen de un panecillo.

Como sea, esa yegua en el momento tomo la otra espada que estaba en el suelo y se mantuvo en posición apuntándome con ambas espadas.

\- Agg… TnT no tú también Solstice… - La princesa al final apareció casi que resignada y se sentó a un lado de donde Aria nos miraba bastante impresionada de hecho - ¿Puede por amor a la vida alguien escucharme alguna vez que hable?

\- Lo siento tía… - La terrestre le dio de hecho una divertida sonrisa - Pero no puedo solo quedarme de cascos cruzados si apalean a mi esposo.

\- O_O Alto… ¡Ghost Pero Por Qué Diablos Te Quitaste El Collar!

Solo levanté un poco mis hombros - Técnicamente princesa, no fui yo quien lo quito… - Señale al pegaso que ya estaba de pie y colocándose en guardia a un lado de la yegua - Él fue quien lo corto, no yo.

\- ¿Tienes Idea De Los Problemas En Los Que Nos Meteremos Cuando Luna Se Entere Que Te Lo Quitaste?

\- Agg… ¬_¬ no creo que sean más de los que ya de por sí estoy metido ¿No cree? Al fin y al cabo, tengo a dos ponis intentando matarme solo porque quieren hacerlo… - Mire a esos dos de cascos cruzados - ¿Podemos por amor a Dios bajar las armas y hablar como ponis civilizados que somos?

\- ¬n¬ Bien, tengo que admitir que no es realmente lo que esperaba encontrarme guiándome por los rumores que corren de este poni… - La terrestre miro bien extrañada a la princesa - ¿Tía está segura de que este poni es quien dice ser?

\- ¬m¬ Te lo respondo si guardas las espadas Solstice.

\- 0u0 Nop, igual se ve divertido luchar contra él, así que le quiero dar un intento luego de la paliza que le dio a Rain.

Ahora sí que el pegaso termino bien rojo de la vergüenza - N- No me dio una paliza Solstice.

\- ¬u¬ Oh claro que lo hizo Rain. Te lanzaste como todo un tarado cuando empezó a meterse contigo, así que sip, te dio la paliza de tu vida.

\- Oh genial, ¿Ahora me volví el juguete de la guardia o qué?

\- Hey bicho feo… ¿Por qué no tomas una espada?

\- agg… ¬_¬ tengo nombre yegua, y si tomara una espada, entonces cierta alicornio por aquí junto a cierto dragón me harían picadillo así que paso… además, sinceramente no la necesito.

\- Como quieras entonces.

\- Amm… s- señorita Solstice… - Aria miro muy preocupada a la yegua - ¿P- Podría por favor detenerse? Y- Ya mi papa ha sido muy lastimado en los últimos días y… y no quiero verlo más herido.

\- 0.o Vaya, ¿Y quién eres tú pequeña?

\- M- Mi nombre es Aria.

\- Aria… Aria… 0.o ¿Dónde he escuchado antes ese nombre…? ¡Ah! O_O ¡E- Espera ese es el nombre de la potrilla que tu estuviste cuidando dese hace unas semanas tía Twilight! ¿Cómo que esta niña es hija de él?

\- Sucedieron varias cosas Solstice y por ello termine cuidando de la hija de Ghost… ahora… - La princesa miro a esos dos de cascos cruzados - Ustedes dos, bajen esas cosas antes que me enoje de verdad.

\- Umm… - La terrestre se llevó un casco al mentón un sin soltar sus espadas - 0.o Ser regañados por la tía Twilight, o tomar la que posiblemente sea la única oportunidad de enfrentarme al poni que encabeza la raid sin el riesgo de morir… jiji 0w0 lo siento tía, pero esta no me la pierdo… y descuida niña, si los rumores de tu padre son ciertos, no creo que sea tan fácil herirlo.

En el momento la yegua corrió a donde estaba y lo primero que hizo fue dar in doble corte en X a mi pecho, así que retrocedí evadiendo el corte y seguido, ella dio un corte ascendente en diagonal con la espada en su derecha, por lo que me moví lo suficiente para que la espada pasara sobre mí, pero sin parar vino otro corte igual con la espada en su izquierda el cual me hizo retroceder ayudándome de mis alas.

Otra vez sin detenerse la vi saltar de frente cruzando sus espadas y dio un ataque de tijeras con ambas espadas a mi cuello, por lo que salte dando una voltereta de espaldas por el hecho que como pensé, a ese corte le siguió una patada de frente, así que al ver la patada yo mismo di una patada conectando nuestras pesuñas y use su patada como impulso final para caer de pie sin un rasguño.

\- O_O Vaya, al parecer los rumores no exageraban, este tipo parece que tiene bien ganada su fama… pero… - La yegua corrió hacia mí de nuevo dando otro corte en diagonal que volví a evadir, pero me sorprendió cuando seguido vino una patada detrás del corte, apenas logre moverme para evadirla y detrás de esa patada vino otra en la misma dirección que me hizo tener que bloquearla con mis cascos, algo que le dio la oportunidad de dar otro corte con su restante espada y por poco es que tuve la oportunidad de moverme y evadirla.

Es yegua sinceramente no me estaba dando el más mínimo cuartel, de solo recuperar su postura dio una doble estocada que termino en un impulso adelante mientras ambas espadas intentaban cortar en direcciones distintas, pero esta vez en la estocada me había movido a ella pasando a su lado y quedando a su espalda por lo que no me preocupo el otro.

Al fallar ese último, la yegua salto y me lanzo una de sus espadas y al caer se impulsó de golpe para intentar cortarme, pero su intento no llego más de eso. Tome la espada que me lanzo cuando estaban aun en el aire del mango y me acerque de golpe a ella dejando la espada en su cuello.

\- ¿Aun quieres continuar con esto yegua? - Ella solo sonrió y soltó su espada mientras retrocedía con los cascos en alto, así que por mi parte solté también la espada - ¿Pueden por amor a la vida ya dejar de atacarme y sentarnos a hablar?

\- Diablos… - la yegua retrocedió rascando su cuello algo nerviosa - En verdad este tipo está en una liga distinta… - Ella se sentó y me miro de hecho hasta sonriendo - Yyy díganme, ¿Qué los trae por aquí por sweet apple acres?

\- Agg… - Dios, solté un buen suspiro mientras me sentaba ya relajándome - Solo vinimos porque Aria quería encontrarse con un amigo de ella.

\- O-0 ¿Amigo de ella?

\- Sipi… - Mi potra se acercó a la yegua y la miro meando la cola - ¿Se encuentra en casa Storm señora?

\- 0.o ¿Mi Stormy? ¿Pero cómo es posible que conozcas a mi hijo pequeña?

\- Emm… hehe, eso es culpa mía Solstice… - La princesa fue la que le respondió sonriendo algo nerviosa - Sé que no dejaba a nadie entrar al cuarto de Aria, pero algunas cosas pasaron yyy… amm… bueno, necesite con urgencia la ayuda de Storm la vez que se quedó en el castillo.

\- 0.0 ¿La vez del ataque a Ponyville? - La princesa asintió por lo que la yegua la miro como sospechando algo - Bueno como sea… ¡STORMY VEN PARA ACÁ QUE TE BUSCAN!

\- ¡VOY MAMA!

\- ¿Solstice estas segura? - El pegaso verde, quien también había guardado su arma la miraba desconfiado.

\- Vamos Rain, 0u0 es solo una potra y estoy segura que escuche a Stormy hablando de ella antes.

No paso mucho antes que el pequeño pegaso cian de cola y crin rojas, esta última corta y peinada en mechones puntiagudos, de ojos azules y con la marca de una manzana alada en sus flancos apareciera sonriente por la puerta.

\- 0u0 ¿Qué acaso ya los chicos se rindieron de buscar sin mi ayuda a Gina?

\- ¬u¬ Nop, esta vez es otra amiguita la cual vino a verte.

Jeje, al ver al pequeño pegaso mi potra enseguida se acercó a él movido la cola - 0u0 ¡Hola Storm!

\- 0_0 E- Espera… e- esa voz… ¿Eres tú Aria?

\- 0w0 Sipi.

Oh… ¬u¬ vaya que tuve que contener mis risas cuando el potrillo se sonrojo al ver a Aria - G- Guao… A- Aria e- en verdad e- estas muy linda.

\- Amm… - Y como esperaba, mi potrilla también termino algo sonrojada por sus palabras - G- Gracias… s- supongo.

\- Rain… - De inmediato la terrestre miro no muy lindo a al pegaso el cual intentaba hacerse el tonto - ¿Estuviste de nuevo dándoles estúpidos concejos a Stormy?

El potrillo sacudió su cabeza y luego si miro sonriendo a Aria - En verdad me alegra ver que ya estas curada Aria.

\- Sip… 0u0 al final Twilight y las princesas lograron ayudarme… agg… - Aria se deprimió un poco - Aunque al final si fui una potrilla tonta, porque les complique mucho el lograrlo.

\- 0.o Bueno, lo importante es que todo salió bien supongo… yyy ¿Dónde está tu papa?

\- Pues… - Aria me señalo con un casco, ya que estaba sentado a aun lado del dragón, supongo que por eso no me vio - Allí.

El potrillo se movió y supongo que esta vez sí logro verme - Ah, 0u0 hola señor Ghost, gracias por lo del otro día.

\- Je, ¬u¬ no hay de que pequeño.

\- Alto allí jovencito… - Ahora sí que el pegaso miro bien serio al pequeñín - ¿Acaso tu conoces a este pony Storm?

\- 0_0 H- Hay Celestia… yo… - El potrillo me miro algo nervioso y solo levante un poco mis hombros - Yooo…

\- ¡Maldito bastardo! - Ahora sí que tanto el pegaso como la terrestre volvieron a tomar sus armas y no me miraban nada contento - ¡Te atreviste a amenazar a nuestro hijo pedazo de basura!

\- ¡Mama Papa No! - Rayos, esta vez fui salvado por que el potrillo salto a agarrar a su padre de la pata y lo miraba preocupado - ¡Por Favor Deténganse!

Bueno, al menos eso basto para que ambos a pesar de aun mantener la guardia, no me atacaran, pero al potrillo al menos su padre no lo miraba nada lindo - Storm, ¿De que conoces a este poni?

El potrillo me miro nervioso así que le sonreí un poco - Adelante Storm, tienes mi permiso.

\- Amm… b- bueno… de ser así… - El potrillo miro muy nervioso a su padre - C- Conocí al señor Ghost el mismo día que conocí a Aria.

\- ¿El día del ataque a Ponyville?

El potrillo asintió - L- Lo que pasa es que… amm… m- me escabullí en el castillo de la tía Twilight y el me encontró, p- pensó que era un ladrón así que me persiguió, pero una vez todo aclarado s- solo nos pusimos a hablar y al preguntarle su nombre me dijo que solo me lo diría si no le contaba a nadie.

Bueno, al menos ya la terrestre había guardado sus espadas en sus vainas, pero no dejaba de mirarme desconfiada.

\- ¿De que hablaron exactamente Storm?

\- Amm… - ahora sí que el potrillo se puso algo nervioso - D- De la… abuela Rainbow… - Por alguna razón, esos dos no pusieron tan buena cara cuando la menciono.

\- ¿Y qué más?

\- D- De… de mi… abuso escolar… - Ahora sí que el potro se notaba muy nervioso mientras acariciaba uno de sus cascos. Por otra parte, Aria al escuchar de este asunto no puso muy buena cara - F- Fue él quien me dijo que tenía que decírselos s- si quería ser tan genial c- como lo fue la abuela Rainbow.

La terrestre no pudo para nada ocultar su sorpresa y de inmediato miro a la princesa - E- Espera… t- tía Twilight, pensé que había sido usted quien hizo eso.

\- 0.o ¿De qué hablas? Yo no sabía del abuso escolar de Storm, fue solo que ustedes asumieron que había sido yo. En parte tengo que disculparme con ustedes, pero por ciertas circunstancias estaba manteniendo oculta la presencia de Ghost en mi castillo, así que no los corregí y solo deje que pensaran eso, pero lo cierto es que no fuimos ni Spike ni yo quien hablamos de ello con Storm - La princesa me señalo con un ala - ¬_¬ Aunque parezca una mala broma, definitivamente fue él quien se dio cuenta y hablo con él.

La yegua me miro y al verla moverse iba a saltar para evadir, pero la princesa me sostuvo los cascos con su magia y me di por muerto… pero lo cierto es que no me ataco, si no que me abrazo incluso sacando algunas lágrimas.

\- G- Gracias… g- gracias por hacer esto por mi pequeño.

\- Amm… - Admito que estaba un poco inseguro de esto, pero devolví el abrazo a la yegua - D- De nada.

\- ¡YIIIIIJAAAA! - Oh rayos, casi me revientan de nuevo los tímpanos cuando el pegaso dio ese grito mientras saltaba de hecho contento - ¡APPLES A REUNIRSE QUE HOY TENEMOS FESTÍN!

\- ¡SIIIIIIII! - Corrijo… ese último grito sí que ciertamente casi me revienta los tímpanos, ya ese fue el grito combinado de los 9 ponis que se mantenían escondidos y entre ellos algunos potrillos.

La yegua me soltó solo de un solo casco porque se mantuvo abrazándome del cuello con el otro mientras sonreía muy contenta - ¡Snack, Shock Y Volt Preparen Sus Bocadillos Especiales, Thunder, Juice Y Cup Preparen Las Mesas, Sider Trae La Reserva De Cidra, Song Por Algo De Ambiente Y Abuelita Bloom Le Encargo Los Pies!

Antes de darme cuenta ya estaba siendo arrastrado por un potrillo terrestre a donde otro más saco una silla a en medio de la nada, unos segundos después tenía una mesa adelante, alguien me puso un gorro de fiesta y luego vino un buen tarro de cidra frente a mí.

\- O_O Amm… ¿Alguien me puede explicar que rayos sucede aquí? - Mire a la princesa a quien habían sentado a mi izquierda - ¿Cómo rayos es que hace unos minutos me estaban intentando matar y ahora terminamos así?

\- Oh típica cortesía apple… - La princesa si no dudo en darle un buen trago a la sidra que le ofrecieron - ¬_¬ No te preocupes por ello y solo disfruta.

\- 0u0 Patrañas Twilight… - De hecho una yegua en muy avanzada edad fue la que le respondió ello, esta tenía su pelaje amarillo, una crin y cola de colores rojos ambas siendo bastante largas, y de ojos color naranja teniendo atada a un lado de su crin un moño rojo, sus flancos estaban adornados con la marca de un escudo de tres tonos de colores y en medio de este, una mazana con un corazón - Sabes bien que nosotros los apple pagamos nuestras deudas y este caballero aquí nos hizo un enorme favor.

\- Applebloom… - La princesa le sonrió a esa yegua - Hace mucho que no te veía, ¿Cómo has estado?

\- ¬u¬ Bastante bien si consideramos que esta panda de niñatos que es mi familia aún se mantiene.

\- Hay vamos abuela Bloom… - El pegaso de antes se sentó a un lado de esta mirándola sonriendo - Tampoco es para tanto, Solstice y yo estamos llevando bien las cosas con el negocio de las manzanas ¿No?

\- No negare eso… ¬n¬ pero nada te salva jovencito del hecho que eres muy imprudente, ¿Crees que no vi ese combate allí detrás? Si este joven aquí hubiera tenido malas intenciones, no me cabe dudas que en estos momentos no estaríamos celebrando Rain… - Y así, el pegaso se calló. Intento buscar algo para refutarle, pero al no encontrarlo entonces se calló - Entonces jovencito… ¿Es cierto que eres quien dices ser?

Admito que la mire algo serio mientras le daba un trago a la sidra… ¡La cual estaba endemoniadamente deliciosa! - ¿A qué se debe la pregunta señora?

\- Bueno… aun una anciana como yo ha escuchado de las cosas que el dueño de ese nombre ha cometido. No me caben dudas que el nombre de Ghost, le pertenece al peor poni que ha podido pisar estas tierras. No me sorprendería que de hecho fueras uno de esos ponis quienes persiguen la fama equivocada al hacerse pasar por él.

\- Agg… ¬_¬ este es el Ghost real Bloom, eso te lo confirmo yo que lo he estado cuidando desde hace ya casi una semana.

\- Uf… entonces llevas una pesada carga ¿No chico?

\- Más de la que me gustaría admitir me temo… - Aria quien estaba sentada a mi lado me miro un poco desanimada, pero solo le sonreí y acaricie su cabeza - Pero no es nada que no pueda soportar señora.

\- ¬.¬ No enserio… - La yegua que me ataco termino mirándome cruzada de cascos - No te pareces en nada a el Ghost que describen los registros, ¿Qué no se suponía que fueras una máquina de matar a la que no le importaba nada ni nadie?

Solo alce un poco mis hombros - Las cosas cambian así como también los ponis yegua… - Jeje, le acaricie a Aria detrás de sus orejas y esta comenzó a darle a una de sus patitas - Sucedieron un montón de cosas que me hicieron querer abandonar mi vieja vida… y la verdad no me arrepiento en lo más mínimo.

Por alguna razón la ancianita le sonrió a la princesa - Vaya Twilight, en momentos como estos ciertamente pareces más una profeta que una princesa, ¿Quién diría que tenías razón al decir que todo mundo puede cambiar? Este poni es una prueba viviente de ello.

Admito que, por algún motivo, ese fue un comentario que me hizo apenar, pero dejando eso de lado. Aria separo mi casco de su cabeza y me miro con una linda sonrisa - Papi ¿Puedo ir a jugar con Storm?

\- Para eso fue que vinimos ¿No? adelante ve con él, yo estaré aquí si me necesitas ¿Bien?

\- Hum… - Aria asintió y salto del asiento a mi lado y fue junto a donde estaba el potrillo con otros tres más.

\- Ghost… - La princesa me llamo, así que la miré y vi la duda en su expresión - ¿Cómo es que le hiciste para saber que Storm estaba siendo abusado en su escuela? No es como si lo hubieras estado observando desde hace tiempo, mucho menos creo que lo hubieras visto antes dado que no creo siquiera que sepas donde está la escuela.

\- Ah, eso fue porque Aria también tenía el mismo problema en nuestro viejo hogar… - Le di un buen trago a la sidra antes de bajarla y mirar a la princesa - Vamos, es hija de él peor poni que ha existido en toda la historia y además, es un hibrido entre thestral y unicornio… ¿de verdad cree que eso no le ocasiono problemas? Los niños usaban estas cosas para amedrentarla y hacerla sentir pésima, solo dio la casualidad que vi las mismas señales que Aria mostraba en esa época en Storm.

\- Bien ahora el que tiene curiosidad soy yo… - el pegaso me miro de cascos cruzados - ¿Cómo fue que le diste solución a eso?

\- Je, no va muy lejos de lo que supones pegaso. Mi hija no se estaba sintiendo bien por culpa de que unos bastardos no supieron enseñarle modales a sus malcriados, así que no tuve problemas en darles una visita a cada uno de ellos y luego de una 'Charla…' Los problemas acabaron.

\- 0.o ¿Entonces solo los amenazaste?

\- Yo no… ¬u¬ mi esposa se encargó de eso, yo solo me queda detrás de ella mirándolos.

\- ¬_¬ ¿Sabes? Me hubiera gustado conocer a Airis en poni. Por lo que te he oído hablar de ella, no se realmente quien de los dos era el que antes se la pasaba asaltando.

\- Amm… 0.o bueno princesa, digamos que Airis no estaba tampoco decepcionada de mi antigua… 'Ocupación…' Jaja… - No pude evitar el reír al recordarlo - Según ella, eso solo hacía mucho más emocionante el ser mi pareja, solía presumirle a sus amigas el hecho que domo a un demonio o algo así.

\- Esa si se oye como una yegua interesante… - La anciana me miro curiosa - ¿Y dónde está ella querido?

\- Falleció señora.

La anciana me miro un poco apenada, supongo que se sintió mal por ello, ya que bajo su cabeza un poco - Disculpa por haberte hecho recordarlo querido, mi más sincero pésame.

\- Agg… descuide y gracias señora.

Supongo que la curiosidad del pegaso era descomunal, pero la que supuse era su esposa le dio un buen pisotón para que no abriera la boca. No paso mucho antes que llegaran unos cuantos ponis con un montón de comida que sinceramente no pude evitar el verlo sorprendido. En el momento me llegue a sentir como si estuviera en algún tipo de banquete preparado por la realeza… -.- aunque si lo pensaba, de hecho tenia a una princesa sentada a mi lado.

En fin, en el momento que llegaron los platos, aun los potrillos que estaban jugando por allí vinieron corriendo a la mesa y cada uno comenzó a servirse a su gusto al igual que todos. bueno, al ver como todos se servían a sí mismos, pues entonces tome dos platos sirviendo uno para Aria quien volvió a sentarse a mi lado y otro para mí.

Aun si todos se sirvieron, ninguno se llevó un bocado a la boca, así que al igual que ellos Aria y yo también esperamos. No paso mucho antes que la yegua fuera quien comenzara a dar gracias por los alimentos y de paso agradecer por lo de Storm… ¿Luego? Allí sí que comenzó el festín. Aun Aria se les unió en comer casi que con desespero, pero al probar yo mismo de la cocina de estos apple pude entender muy bien la reacción de Aria.

La comida era deliciosa, la sidra era deliciosa, el ambiente era uno bastante agradable al estar rodeados de tantos manzanos. No se podía pedir un mejor lugar para tener un festín como del que estábamos disfrutando en el momento.

Luego de terminar de comer, iba a ayudarles a recoger un poco… 0.o pero eso casi que pareció haber insultado a los de esa familia quienes de hecho, me obligaron a quedarme allí sentado al igual que la yegua, el pegaso, la anciana, la princesa y el dragón.

\- Dime querido… - La anciana me sonrió amablemente - ¿Qué fue lo que los trajo a ti y a tu hija a Ponyville?

\- Lamento decirlo de este modo señora, pero eso es algo privado. Si no es algún asunto urgente, me gustaría que esa información permaneciera sin ser dicha.

\- -.- Y de repente se puso estirado… - La yegua me sonrió con algo de malicia - Que, ¿Te perseguía tu club de fans?

\- Je… supongo que eso depende del punto de vista del que se vea… - Justo en el momento levante mi cola y sentí a alguien pasar bajo ella - Llegamos ciertamente por varias circunstancias, pero eso es lo más que les puedo decir, lo siento.

\- -.- ¿Sabes que eso solo hace que me dé aún más curiosidad no? - De nuevo, volví a alzar mi cola ya que se volvieron a lanzar contra ella. Como sea, la yegua miro con una sonrisota al dragón - OuO ¡Spike dínoslo tú y te regalo un cargamento de zapples más Sidra por un mes!

\- Umm… - El dragón se llevó una garra al mentón - Interesante propuesta… ¬u¬ pero prefiero no arriesgar mi pellejo Solstice, así que tendré que declinar.

\- -.- Aburrido.

\- Yyy dígame tía Twilight… - El pegaso miro a la princesa de cascos cruzados - ¿Exactamente cuánto tiempo lleva Ghost en el pueblo?

\- Eso ya deberías de saberlo Rain… - Mientras que la princesa le sonrió… 0.o esta vez tuve que alzar mi cola tres veces seguidas - 0u0 Él fue el poni que hizo un escándalo en el pueblo al llegar a un paso de morir ¿No?

\- ¬u¬ Looo sabía, tus admiradores te perseguían y llegaste moribundo aquí. Ya veo por qué la tía Twilight te tuvo piedad. Siempre ha sido una poni muy benevolente y amable, es por ello que es un ejemplo a seguir para muchos aquí en Ponyville.

Y de inmediato la princesa termino sonrojada, mientras que esta vez ya estaba teniendo que hacer unas cuantas piruetas para salvar mi cola - Vamos, no exageres tanto Solstice.

\- 0u0 Yo solo digo la verdad tía Twilight… ¬_¬ y niños, ¿Se puede saber qué es lo que tienen con la cola de Ghost?

\- 0.0 Guao… es que Aria no mentía… - Al ver detrás de mí, Storm termino de cascos cruzados mirando a su madre - Es que es en verdad raro, pero sin ni siquiera voltear el levanta la cola cuando nos acercamos… en verdad es todo un reto tomarla.

\- ¿Verdad? - Por alguna razón, Aria estaba sonriendo toda orgullosa - Tengo casi toda una vida intentándolo y sin importar que tan distraído este, nunca logro atraparla… - Se podría decir que a Aria en el momento se le prendió un bombillo sobre su cabeza y me salto tomándome una pata mientras meneaba la cola - 0w0 ¡Papi papi! ¡Juguemos el escondite!

\- Agg… ¬u¬ ¿Qué acaso ya no te habías rendido con eso Aria?

Ahora si mi potra me miro de cascos cruzados y de cachetes inflados - ¡Esta vez va a ser diferente! ¡Esta vez no estoy yo sola así que te pienso ganar!

Le sonreí y alce un poco los cascos - Bueno… - Me levante de la silla, por lo que Aria sonrió bastante contenta - Si eso quieres, no tengo problemas.

\- 0.o Amm, Ghost… - El dragón me miro de brazos cruzados - ¿Qué no estás un poco mayor para eso?

\- Umm… supongo, ¿Pero acaso eso importa? - Mire a mi potra con una pequeña sonrisa que la hizo temblar un poco - Entonces mi pequeña presa, ¿Serás tú quien cuente o seré yo?

\- ¬.¬ Cuentas tu poni viejo… cuentas tu.

Bueno, ya que ella lo pidió, entonces yo solo le di el gusto. Fui hasta un árbol y enseguida todos los potrillos del lugar salieron corriendo a esconderse. Llegué y cerré mis ojos contando hasta 30 y luego si comencé a buscarlos… pero vamos, ¬u¬ mi potra se había rendido con este juego era porque me era simplemente demasiado fácil encontrarla donde sea que se metiera.

Solo seguí el sonido de sus respiraciones y no me tomo más de 10 minutos dar con cada potro sin importar donde se escondieran… y claro está, mi potra no se lo tomo muy bien. Lo intentaron una segunda y una tercera vez con el mismo resultado. Llegaron al punto que me exigieron una revancha y esta vez hasta armaron un complot y todo.

\- Oh ya veo lo que pasa… - La princesa me miro de cascos cruzados un poco molesta - Vamos Ghost, no les hagas trampa a los niños… - La princesa uso su magia y con ella apareció un par de tapones para oídos - Tenles piedad y al menos ponte estos, con los oídos de tu raza es trampa de tu parte que no te pongas estos.

\- Esteee… - El pegaso no pudo esconder para nada su duda - ¿Y eso porque tía Twilight?

\- Ah así que estuvo leyendo ¿Eh princesa? - Ella sonrió muy orgullosa - Eso pegaso es porque desde donde estoy parado… ¬u¬ puedo fácilmente escuchar los latidos de tu corazón… - Y eso dejo a algunos bien sorprendidos - Pero en fin, si eso quiere princesa… - Me acerque a la princesa y fue ella misma quien puso los tapones - No tengo problemas con llevarlos.

A Aria le brillaron los ojos cuando vio que me pusieron los tapones, y esta vez se reunió con todos los potros para armar un mega plan… volví a recostarme, cerré los ojos, Conte de nuevo y luego salí a buscarlos… -u- y el resultado fue el mismo. No escuchaba sus respiraciones ni el latir de sus corazones como antes, pero aun así eran potros y no eran exactamente los mejores ocultando sus rastros ni tampoco eran los mejores escondiéndose… igual podía verles las colas sobresalir de arbustos, o bien colgar de las ramas de los árboles.

Ese fue en verdad un día en el cual disfrutamos mucho con los apple. Aria pudo jugar hasta el cansancio con los potrillos de la familia y por mi parte, entre ratos jugaba con ella y si no, entonces me quedaba hablando con los mayores de los apple. Por insistencias de la princesa termine conociendo a cada uno de los apples que vivían en ese sitio, 0.o y según me dijeron esa era solo la familia cercana.

Hablamos de un poco de todo, hasta que al final se hizo la hora de volver. Nos despedimos de todos los apple y luego regresamos al castillo donde de nuevo la princesa retomo las lecciones con Aria y esta vez, mi potrilla si se divierto más con ello ya que si pasaron a la práctica como tal… eeen lo cual mi potra apesto y se arrepintió de no haber prestado la debida atención a las explicaciones de la princesa ayer… ¿Luego de eso? Solo nos fuimos a dormir.

* * *

-u- dheyluz... esta ghosientificamente comprobado que los malos siempre se llevan a las chicas... ¬_¬ si quieres te hago puesto en el curso en el que estoy metido de como ser el malo.

xD jajajaja verga megan, entonces no me vas a querer de vecino por que cuando tengo luz a las 2 pm, me prendo el equipo que tengo en mi cuarto y esa vaina es a escuchar desde dupstep hasta metal hasta que caigo jetiado a eso de las 7 Am... que tecnicamente son los horarios en los que tengo electricidad... ¬_¬ por que triste mente vivo en el zulia.

0.o umm... ¿que me lance unas cuantas de una botellita misteriosa de tres colores que mi lado oscuro me asegura que es sano cuenta como fumada viruz? xD naa ya... ¬u¬ bueno, no puedes hecharles la culpa de tener necesidades a las pobres yeguas... amm nop, aria es potra con cuerno pero sin alas... -.- no se, no me gustan los oc alicornios... xD potras que con gusto de las llevas a un casino la aria ¿eh?

-u- prin... en el proximo cap vas a querer ahorcarme de pana.


	28. El precio a pagar

Cap 28: El precio a pagar.

\- Agg… ¿Estas lista Luna?

No me quedo más que dar un suspiro antes de comenzar a caminar - Solo terminemos con esta pesadez de una vez por todas.

Los guardias parados en las puetas, al vernos avanzar a mí y a mi hermana se inclinaron, a la vez que usaron su magia para abrir las puertas y permitirnos el paso. Mi hermana y yo entramos a una habitación circular la cual era una sala de conferencias. Dentro estaban los que eran los representantes de cada una de las naciones que conformaban el concejo mundial reunidos.

Mi hermana y yo caminamos hasta nuestros asientos asignados en dicha junta y al tomar asiento, la misma comenzó. Como siempre se dieron los saludos iniciales y el protocolo debido para que ninguno de esos bastardos comenzase a quejarse como niños por 'Faltarles el respeto…' Je… ¬_¬ de eso definitivamente se encargaba Celestia. Aun después de tener más de 100 años en el presente, no podía soportar lo pesados que se habían vuelto los nobles.

\- Bien damas y caballeros presentes… - Mi hermana los miro a todos bastante seria - Creo que ya es hora de que demos comienzo a esto, ¿Cuál es la razón para que se nos citara a esta reunión a mi hermana y a mí?

\- Celestia, no te hagas la tonta… - Un grifo de plumaje marrón, la miro cruzado de brazos aun en su asiento - Sabes muy bien el por qué se les ha citado.

\- ¿Es acaso por la noticia que les dimos? Porque pensé que fui lo bastante clara en la carta que usamos para informarles de ello.

\- ¿Me estas tomando el pelo Celestia? - Un perro diamantero de color azul nos miró ya hasta mostrando sus dientes - ¿De verdad esperas que crea que ustedes los Equestrianos lograron capturar a aquel a quien todo el mundo busco y dio caza así nada más?

\- Hey… - Mi hermana era suave con estos bastardos, pero yo jamás en mi vida he sido y planeaba serlo - ¿Qué estas queriendo decir con eso?

\- Por favor… - El perro diamantero nos miró casi aburrido - Equestria es una nación de solo abrazos y besos. La última guerra que libraron fue hace siglos… ¿De verdad crees que nos vamos a tragar esa de que un montón de maricas como son sus soldados, pudieron atrapar a aquel a quien ni aun el ejercito conjunto de 5 naciones logro atrapar? Y es más… ¿Fueron ellos quienes regresaron derrotados?

\- Oh, así que nos tienes a menos pulgoso… - Ahora sí que me levante e iba a caminar al centro y a amenazarlo, pero Celestia me detuvo, por lo que me tome un respiro - Agg… escúchame bien bastardo. Si ustedes fracasaron en capturarlo, eso no es ni remotamente nuestro problema. Es un hecho que en estos momentos el criminal conocido como Ghost está bajo nuestra custodia y por tanto, no veo siquiera una razón para haber convocado esta junta. Su castigo ya ha sido decidido y su sentencia ya la está cumpliendo, punto.

\- Hay es donde se equivoca Luna… - Otro de los presentes, un minotauro de pelaje rojo me miraba bastante serio - Me disculpare por las palabras dichas por mi compañero. Pero dejando eso de lado, el hecho es que la condena de ese poni no ha sido realmente decidida… o al menos, no por este concejo.

Ok, ahora si lo mire con una ceja alzada - ¿Y acaso eso nos tiene que importar? - Mire a Celestia quien al parecer decidió solo mantenerse al margen - Corrígeme si me equivoco Celestia, ya que no estoy al tanto de cada ley moderna. Pero hasta donde tengo entendido, Equestria no se rige por las decisiones ni leyes de este concejo, de hecho… - Mire a ese minotauro - Hace ya mucho que no formamos parte de este concejo y eso fue por decisión ¡Suya…! Fueron ustedes mismos quienes decidieron que nuestras creencias iban en contra de sus objetivos y por ello, decidieron cortar sus lazos con nosotras… - Esta vez le dirija la mirada a el dragón que era el responsable de dicho concejo - ¿O acaso me estoy equivocando Seifer?

\- No… no lo haces Luna… - Dicho dragón, el cual era de color naranja me miro como era usual en el apaciblemente - Hace mucho que esa decisión fue tomada, dejando a Equestria como una nación totalmente independiente… pero Luna, este es un caso especial me temo… - Vaya, hasta yo me sorprendí cuando el dragón me miro hasta enojado - Estamos hablando de un ser que sembró el terror en cada rincón de este mundo.

\- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver? ¬_¬ No sería el primero del que nos encargamos que cumple con esa característica ¿No? - No pude para nada evitar rodar mis ojos - Discord, Sombra, Tirek, Crisalis, los umbreon, el poni de las sombras, el dragón lord corrupto, 0.o una potra malévola que intento robar la magia del mundo, ah y no olvidemos a la cabra demoniaca. ¬_¬ Creo que nuestro currículo habla por sí solo ¿No crees?

\- Te preguntare esto Luna… - El dragón siguió mirándome aún más serio - ¿Qué les paso a cada uno de ellos?

\- Así que por eso es que nos llamaron… - Celestia ahora si decidió intervenir - ¿Qué pretenden Seifer? Dejemos los rodeos y díganlo directamente.

\- Nuestro punto es la justicia Celestia… - El dragón ahora si se levantó y de hecho golpeo la tabla frente a él con tal fuerza que la hizo añicos - Ustedes los Equestrianos solo han demostrado una y otra vez que no tiene lo necesario para que ella haga su trabajo. Sinceramente Celestia y Luna, en otras circunstancias no tendría problema alguno en dejar todo en sus cascos, pero no esta vez. Este Celestia es un caso que está más allá de sus cascos. No queremos a ese pedazo de basura reformado, ni tampoco lo queremos encerrado cómodamente en una celda el resto de su vida.

\- ¿Sugieres entonces que lo que deseas es su cabeza?

\- Por favor… - Rayos, en verdad la personalidad de este dragón había cambiado un montón en esta reunión, ahora sí que miraba con asco a Celestia - ¿Matarlo y darle a ese maldito el descanso eterno? La muerte no sería suficiente castigo para ese maldito… Celestia, entrega al prisionero. Por eso es que las llamamos a este lugar, queremos que se nos de la custodia de ese maldito.

\- Dime Seifer… ¿Qué acciones tomaría el concejo de negarnos?

\- No lo recomendaría para nada Celestia…

\- Es una mera pregunta Seifer.

El dragón se tomó un momento, miro a todos los que estaban presentes… y luego a Celestia - De ser así… entonces oficialmente Equestria pasaría a estar en guerra contra el mundo entero.

Sinceramente aun yo misma me sorprendí por la respuesta de Seifer en esta ocasión. mire a Celestia y aun ella lucia pensativa, al final ella miro a dragón - Seifer, si no te importa tengo que discutir algunos asuntos con mi hermana, ¿Puedes esperarnos unos minutos?

\- Tomate tu tiempo Celestia, pero piensa sabiamente las cosas.

Ella asintió y se levantó saliendo de la sala, así que la seguí de cerca. Celestia camino hasta una pequeña habitación la cual nos la ofreció el personal y al entrar, ella creo a nuestro alrededor un campo supresor de sonido, además de lanzar un pulso para destrozar cualquier aparato electrónico cerca. Lo que quisiera decirme, no quería que saliera de nosotras.

\- ¿Qué sucede hermana?

\- Luna, esto no me gusta. Me esperaría la aptitud de Seifer de cualquier otro de ese concejo, pero Seifer jamás en su vida a actuado de esa forma.

\- También me extraña, ¿Pero qué más da?

\- Luna piensa bien esto… - Celestia me miro bastante seria - Sabes bien que es lo que va a pasar si entregamos a Ghost.

\- Lo matarían.

\- Exactamente Luna.

\- ¬_¬ ¿Y que con ello? Una peste menos ¿No?

\- Una Luna… que lamentablemente no podemos controlar del todo. Recuerda que no fue realmente que lo capturamos, el mismo decidió entregarse y sus condiciones fueron claras ¿Recuerdas? Él se entregaría si ayudábamos a Aria… y además si no lo ejecutábamos.

Ahora sí que vi a lo que mi hermana se refería - Ósea que si lo entregamos estaríamos rompiendo a nuestra palabra con él… esto es definitivamente malo. Se que cambio, pero no dudo que se vuelva una bestia para escapar de nosotras incumplir… y dudo mucho que se vaya así nada más. Sé que entre ambas lograríamos manejarlo, pero aun así no puedo imaginarme el daño que haría a Equestria antes que lográramos detenerlo. No puedo siquiera llegar a imaginarme el número de muertes que enfrentaríamos de eso pasar.

\- Exacto… y dudo mucho que a Seifer le agrade escuchar el hecho que fue capturado solo por el mismo se entregó.

\- Agg… así que estamos contra las cuerdas ¿Eh? - Mire a Celestia bastante seria - ¿Qué sugieres Celestia?

\- Agg… vamos a tener que hacer una apuesta Luna… solo sígueme y roguemos por que todo salga bien.

Asentí y ambas regresamos a la sala tomando de nuevo nuestros puestos. De inmediato el dragón nos miró sin cambiar para nada su mirada - ¿Y bien? ¿Cuale es su respuesta?

\- Seifer, debido a ciertos asuntos, me temo que me no me es posible entregarte al prisionero… - De inmediato el dragón puso mala cara - Nos amenazas con guerra Seifer, pero piénsate muy bien las cosas antes de decirlas… - Celestia apoyo sus casco en el escritorio y dejo su cabeza sobre ellos dándole una oscura mirada a todos los presentes - Te invito a hacer memoria de quienes son las ponis a las que estas amenazando con guerra. Déjame recordarles un dato muy importante, Equestria es una nación pacífica, pero no somos una nación indefensa y en cuanto a recursos, déjenme recordarles que cada uno de los presentes de hecho se benefician del comercio que gozan con nuestra nación.

\- Y eso dejándonos fuera a nosotras dos… - Decidí solo sentarme a un lado de Celestia y me recosté al espaldar de la silla sin dejar de mirar a todos los presentes - ¿Qué tal les cae a los presentes una noche eterna? ¿O que tal un día perpetuo? Imagino que están preparados para algo así ¿No?

Al parecer, ahora si recordaron con quienes estaban hablando, todos menos el dragón que seguía sin apaciguarse - El punto aquí, es que una guerra entre nosotros no beneficia a ninguno de los involucrados Seifer.

\- ¿Acaso estas protegiendo a ese insecto Celestia?

\- No… solo actuó por el interés de mi nación como desde los tiempos de tu padre lo he hecho Seifer. Tengo mis razones por las que no puedo entregártelo, pero si lo único que deseas es justicia, entonces no hay necesidad alguna de que lo entregue al concejo para poder llevarla a cabo… ¿O es que tienes acaso realmente algún otro objetivo Seifer?

\- Lo único que deseo, es que ese maldito pague Celestia… nada más… y nada menos.

\- Entonces seguiré firme en mi decisión Seifer, no entregare al prisionero… ¿Cuál es tu decisión? ¿Entrara el concejo en guerra contra Equestria?

El dragón miro a todos los presentes antes de mirarnos a nosotras - Danos unos minutos Celestia.

Celestia asintió y ambas salimos de nuevo a el cuarto de antes… no pude para nada evitar el mirar algo preocupada a Celestia - ¿Crees que piquen el anzuelo?

\- Eso espero Luna.

\- No te preocupes hermana… - Bien, no pude para nada evitar el sonreírle - De decidir algo estúpido, les pienso hacer pensárselo dos veces antes de volver a tener una idea tan estúpida como esa.

\- No dudo en que lo harías Luna… - Celestia miro a una de las ventanas de la habitación notablemente incomoda - Pero sinceramente, no deseo derramamientos de sangre innecesarios. Se que aun tu sola te bastarías contra ellos, pero el pensar en las bajas no es algo que me traiga la más mínima paz.

Solo pude suspirar y me senté en otro de los muebles a esperar. A su debido tiempo un sirviente apareció por la puerta y nos guio de nuevo a la sala donde todo el concejo estaba reunido.

\- ¿Y bien? - Celestia de solo sentarse ni dudo en preguntarlo - ¿Qué han decidido?

\- Celestia… cederemos solo… y es solo… si cumples nuestra demanda.

\- Dila… - El dragón no le respondió como tal, uno de los sirvientes se acercó a nosotras con un pergamino y se lo entrego a Celestia así que me senté a su lado y lo leí… je, ya no me estaban cayendo tan mal estos tipos.

\- ¿Qué dices Celestia?

Celestia no respondió pude notar muy bien cómo se estaba estrujando la cabeza con esto, así que le puse un casco en el hombro y ella me miro - No dudes Celestia, esto es lo mejor para nuestros súbditos.

\- Agg… no me gusta… pero tendré que aceptar Seifer.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Sinceramente esta vez no deseaba que el mañana llegara. Había despertado primero que Aria, por lo que ella aún estaba dormida a mi lado… solo me quede allí mirándola. Por mi cabeza pasaron tantas cosas en ese momento, tantos pensamientos llegaron a agobiarme al pensar que en solo unas horas sería separado de ella… no deseaba para nada esto.

A mi mente llego de nuevo una voz que tenía ya años sin escuchar, una y otra vez esta voz me decía lo mismo, ¿Por qué diablos estas bajando la cabeza? ¿Por qué diablos estas sometiéndote de tal forma? Era por amor a Dios la peor basura que esta tierra había conocido, ¿Así que, que importaba si solo seguía el que era aún el deseo de mi potrilla y solo escapaba junto a Aria?

¿Qué era lo peor que podía pasar? ¿Ser cazado? No podía sinceramente pensar en un sitio en el cual aún no lo fuera, ¿Decepcionaría alguien? No había sinceramente nadie en mi lista a la que me importara decepcionar.

\- Ghost… esto… esto va a ser el sello que te daré para que eso nunca pase. Cuando sientas de nuevo la necesidad de hacer cosas malas, entonces recuerda esto y no dejes que esa parte de ti tome el control de nuevo si ese no es en verdad tu deseo.

Dios… a mi mente llego tan clara la imagen de Airis. Recordaba tan bien ese momento, recordé la sincera sonrisa en su rostro, recordé el cálido sentimiento que me invadía en ese momento el cual nada en este mundo lo ha podido igualar. No pude más que sonreír mientras abría mis ojos y aun si mis lagrimas salían, abracé al pequeño sello que aún era lo que me mantenía como algo más que un simple monstruo.

\- Nuestra pequeña será ese sello Ghost… - Mi esposa me sonrió mientras tomaba a la pequeña potrilla recién nacida entre sus cansados cascos - Cada vez que la veas, puedo asegurarte que sentirás la necesidad de ser un poni del que ella pueda sentirse orgullosa… y será ese mismo sentimiento el que evitara que caigas de nuevo en tu vieja manera de ser.

Aria… aun si la había tomado entre mis cascos seguía dormida, así que me acerque a su pequeña cabecita y la acaricie un poco antes de darle un pequeño beso sobre esta - Es por ti mi pequeña… es por ti que no pienso caer de nuevo. No quiero jamás que vuelvas a mirarme como a un monstruo Aria. Puedo soportar de todo, menos el que tu algún día llegues a temerme.

\- Papi… - Aun dormida, Aria me llamo mientras con sus cascos tomo uno de los míos y no parecía estar teniendo un buen sueño… pero no podía culparla.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos antes que Aria se despertara y cuando lo hizo, lo primero que hizo fue abrazarme. La alenté para que fuera primero al baño como era costumbre y luego fui yo, después es que fuimos a la cocina, pero esta vez no estaban ni la princesa ni el dragón.

Sabía que no les iba a molestar, así que esta vez me puse de nuevo el delantal y preparé el más delicioso desayuno que se me ocurrió con los materiales que tenían en la cocina. Una vez todo preparado, entonces me senté junto a Aria para desayunar, pero a diferencia de las muchas anteriores veces, Aria esta vez no comenzó a devorar su desayuno como siempre lo hacía. Estaba comiendo, pero lo hacía de una muy apagada manera, cosa que no era normal en ella.

Esta vez sabía muy bien que es lo que aquejaba a mi potrilla, pero no pude hallar algo para calmar el pesar de su corazón, pues aún yo mismo lo estaba sintiendo.

Fue en medio de nuestro desayuno que note como alguien había llegado a la puerta de la cocina, pero no entro, solo se quedó en la entrada de la misma. No se me hizo mucho problema el imaginarme quien era y el por qué se había quedado allí en vez de solo entrar.

Cuando Aria termino de comer su desayuno, fue entonces que quien estaba en la puerta decidió entrar. Como lo había pensado se trataba de la princesa - Ghost… Aria… agg… es hora… - Ella me miro y aun si lo intentaba esconder, pude notar que estaba triste - Fuera hay un carruaje esperándote junto con las demás princesas Ghost.

En el momento Aria me miro… y tuve que tomarme un buen respiro antes de acecharme a ella - Aria…

\- P- Por favor papi… - Aria me miro a los ojos derramando lagrimas - Por favor no me dejes.

\- Aria, quiero que seas una potrilla fuerte… - La tome entre mis cascos abrazándola - Aria te prometo que estarás bien mi niña. No vas a estar sola aun si yo no estoy a tu lado, tendrás a tus abuelos y siempre puedes hacer amigos para que permanezcan a tu lado… - La solté y me tiré sobre mi abdomen tomando su cabeza entre mis cascos para pegar mi frente con la suya mientras le sonreía - Por favor mi niña, prométeme que aun si no es conmigo a tu lado, vas a ser feliz.

\- Y- Yo… yo…

\- Aria por favor, permítele a este tonto poni irse a encierro en paz. Te amo Aria, y no quiero que vivas tu vida sintiéndote deprimida. Quiero que seas feliz mi potra, nada en esta vida podría hacerme un poni más dichoso que el saber que mi pequeña, aun sin mí, es feliz… por favor Aria… prométemelo, prométele a tu padre que serás feliz.

Aria aun llorando me abrazo el pecho con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir - Snif… L- Lo prometo papi… p- prometo que seré feliz.

\- Agg… - Pude suspirar aliviado mientras yo también la abrazaba fuerte. No supe realmente cuanto tiempo pasamos así, pero para mí no fue el suficiente cuando tuve que soltarla. Limpie un poco sus lágrimas y le di un pequeño beso sobre su cuerno - Adiós Aria… - Solo me levante y camine hasta la puerta donde aún esperaba la princesa - Por favor, cuídela.

La princesa solo asintió y se quedó allí en la cocina. Cuando salí y cerré la puerta, eso basto para que Aria comenzara a llorar inconsolable. Tuve que tragarme mis propias lágrimas y luego caminar hasta la salida del castillo.

No muy lejos de la cocina me encontré con el dragón y este simplemente comenzó a caminar a mi lado. No dijo palabras y yo tampoco, solo me acompaño hasta la salida del castillo donde efectivamente, ambas hermanas reales me esperaban junto a una nueva alicornio, esta rosada y de plumas de dos colores.

Como sea, fui subido a una jaula para prisioneros en al cual al subir, la azulada alicornio me coloco dos pares de esposas en cada una de mis extremidades, luego cerró la puerta de la jaula y fueron las mismas tres alicornios, quienes junto a un pequeño grupo de guardias, custodiaban la jaula mientras esta iba da camino a donde pasaría el resto de mi vida.

\- Así que… este es la peor basura que ha existido ¿Eh?

\- Que no te engañe su comportamiento sobrina… - La azulada alicornio la miro sin perder el serio semblante mientras caminaba - Solo se comporta así por conveniencia propia.

\- Luna, Cadence, guárdense sus pláticas para después.

Por todo el camino nadie dijo nada, hasta que llegamos a una estación de trenes, donde metieron la jaula junto a mí en un compartimiento de carga. Eso lo esperaba la verdad, lo que no esperaba era que aun las mismas princesas subieran a él, en verdad se estaban tomando esto demasiado enserio.

\- 0.o Tías, en verdad no parece ese criminal… - La alicornio rosada me miro muy dudosa - Sé que está bien aterrador, pero no se comporta como los rumores hablan de él.

\- Los ponis podemos cambiar el quienes somos princesa, más no el que hicimos.

\- 0.o Oh, así que si hablas… ¬_¬ ya había pensado que no.

\- Cadence, ¬_¬ guarda silencio.

\- ¿Saben que nada de esto es necesario cierto? - Mire a las otras dos princesas que se mantenían estoicas - Con solo haberme pedido ir a canterlot, gustoso hubiera hecho el camino por mí mismo.

\- Tenemos nuestras razones Ghost. Ahora tú también, por favor guarda silencio.

\- Je, ¿Quieren que de pinta de ser el thestral feroz y sanguinario para ayudarles con la farsa que sea que estén montando?

Ninguna de las tres dijo nada más, así que solo cerré mis ojos y me recosté en los barrotes de la jaula. Solo duramos unas pocas horas allí dentro, antes que el tren se detuviera. En el momento la blanca alicornio le dio un golpecito a la jaula para que me levantara y así lo hice.

De nuevo volvieron a técnicamente desfilarme por la que sabía era la ciudad capital de Equestria y aquí, las reacciones fueron muy diferentes a las de Ponyville. En Ponyville solo se reunían a mirar y murmuraban, pero aquí en Canterlot, cada poni presente comenzó a celebrar la victoria de las princesas… e incluso aparecieron algunos tan osados como para arrojarme comida y otras cosas mientras me insultaban. Quería ver que esos perdedores lo hicieran cuando yo no estuviera metido en esta jaula, y que sus princesas no estuvieran presentes.

Como sea, seguimos hasta que llegamos al castillo el cual era el símbolo de las princesas aquí en Equestria y ya dentro, tomaron un camino que nos guio a los calabozos del mismo… lo que no me espere es que estos fueran una enorme caverna de cristales.

Cuando estuvimos por llegar a la que suponía iba a ser mi celda, las princesas ordenaron a todos los guardias que se retiraran, quedando solo las tres alicornios quienes ellas mismas fueron las que llevaron la jaula hasta la celda.

Una vez en ella, entonces me sacaron de la jaula y me encerraron en la celda. Fue en ese momento que mire a ambas de las hermanas reales bastante serio - De acuerdo, ¿De qué se trata todo esto? Dudo que hubiera tenido que aguantar incluso que me arrojaran comida, solo porque ambas querían más renombre para Equestria o algo así.

\- Agg… no, tienes razón… - La blanca alicornio me miro, aunque intentando aparentar permanecer seria, pude notar la incomodidad que tenía con esto - Ghost, hubo un cambio en los planes. Lo siento, pero me temo que no pudimos hacer nada más.

La alicornio del collar que tenía saco un pergamino y me lo entrego, así que lo tome y lo leí. Casi perdía el control de mí mismo cuando lo leí, pero no me aguante de mirarla enojado - ¡Esto no estaba en nuestro trato princesas!

\- Lo sé, pero no fue algo que se pudiera evitar… - La azulada alicornio me miro indiferente - Cometiste tantas estupideces, que el consejo mundial estaba dispuesto a ir en guerra contra Equestria solo por pones sus garras en ti bastardo. Agradece que nos jugáramos el cuello de nuestros súbditos por ti y no te entregáramos.

Listo, ahora si termine golpeando las barras mirándolas dejando salir mi enojo por completo y ahora si la alicornio rosada retrocedió algo asustada - Maldita sea, ¿Y en verdad creen que algo como esto no rompe el acuerdo que teníamos? ¿Ser sometido a tortura por todo lo que dure mi vida en esta pocilga?

Ahora si hasta la alicornio rosada miraba incrédula a las hermanas. Como sea, la blanca alicornio solo suspiro y me miro seria - No romperemos de ninguna forma nuestro contrato Ghost. El conejo no tiene una ligera idea de la existencia de Aria, por lo que tu hija está a salvo de ellos y además, se le dará la recompensa por tu cabeza como pediste. A Aria se le permitirá cuando sea que ella lo desee venir hasta aquí a visitarte…

\- ¡Y Crees Que Voy A Dejar Que Me Vea Estando Destrozado Físicamente Alicornio Endemoniada! ¡LO ÚLTIMO QUE DESEO ES QUE MI HIJA TENGA QUE VIVIR CON EL SABER LO QUE SUFRO SOLO POR SU BIEN!

\- ¿Y quién dice que tendrá la oportunidad de enterarse? - Rayos, ante esas palabras de la alicornio azulada admito que me sentí intimidado.

\- Ejem… en fin. ¬_¬ El caso es que aseguramos que Aria no sabrá de esto jamás Ghost… y por último, nunca se llegara al punto de arriesgar tu vida. Esos son nuestros compromisos contigo Ghost.

\- Maldita sea… - Admito que el miedo ya me estaba ganando la partida, caí arrodillado y apenas aguantando mis lagrimas - Pensé que en Equestria no hacían este tipo de cosas.

\- Agg… lo siento Ghost, pero así deberán de ser las cosas. Consuélate en saber que será Luna quien se encargue de ti y aun si te odia, nunca se llegará a sobre pasar con esto.

\- T- Tía Celestia… - Aun la rosada alicornio la miro aterrada - E- Esto es demasiado. Aun para un poni de su tipo, esto simplemente es cruzar demasiado la línea. Nadie merece este tipo de trato tía.

\- ¿L- La princesa sabe de esto? - Solo levante mi cabeza para mirarlas - ¿Sabe acaso la princesa de que esto es lo que me deparaba?

\- No Ghost. Debido a que Twilight nos habló de la habilidad de Aria, mi hermana y yo consideramos prudente el no mencionarle nada de esto a ella, hasta que Aria sea llevada con tus padres. Como dije, no tomaremos riesgos en causarle aún más amargura a la pequeña.

No pude ya mencionar palabra alguna, solo me quedé allí en el suelo sintiéndome aterrado de esto. La blanca alicornio junto a la rosada solo se disculparon y salieron, pero la azulada no. Ella se quedó allí dándome una oscura mirada.

\- Se que antes dije que de ser por mi haría este tipo de cosas contigo, pero no lo decía tan enserio. No soy una clase monstruo sin sentimientos Ghost, pero ahora que esto se volvió parte de mi trabajo. Solo puedo prometerte que no lo hare tan duro para ti Ghost, pero es todo. Y te lo advierto, desde esta noche en adelante estarás sufriendo constantes pesadillas.

Ella también se retiró y en ese momento no lo aguante. Grité lo más fuerte que pude mientras ya mis lagrimas no podía controlarlas. El miedo y la desesperación que sentía en ese momento, no eran algo que pudiera solo enterrar en lo profundo de mi mente e ignorarlas. Antes yo mismo había hecho estas cosas, pero al menos no les negaba la piedad de la muerte a mis victimas cuando terminaba con ellas, pero a mí se me iba a ser negada esa piedad.

\- Snif… l- lo siento Airis, l- lo siento Aria… f- fui un poni demasiado estúpido… f- fui una basura desde principio hasta el final… c- cuanto lo siento.

Metido en ese calabozo la primera noche llego. La azulada alicornio no había mentido en lo más mínimo. Esa noche tuve que ver desde principio a fin, lo que era la más tortuosa escena que ni aun yo mismo había presenciado, pero mi hija si… y al parecer la azulada alicornio se aseguró de memorizarlo, porque tuve que ver de principio a fin como Blood, Wrath, Designio, Alma y Corsario torturaban a muerte a mi esposa, sin poder hacer lo más mínimo para pararlos.

A la mañana siguiente estaba destrozado mentalmente, pero mi sufrimiento solo estaba por comenzar. La azulada alicornio llego a primeras horas de la mañana y mi castigo como tal comenzó. No le fue siquiera necesario el abrir la puerta de la celda para empezar a sentir como toda mi piel quemaba y mis huesos fueron quebrándose, dejándome en el suelo de esa celda gritando a más no poder… y lo peor del caso, es que entendía a lo que se refería. Aun si me había partido las cuatro patas en pedazos, no tenía una sola marca de ello en el exterior… esto en verdad iba a ser un infierno en todos los sentidos.

* * *

\- ¡Hermanos, estamos aqui reunidos para comenzar el juicio por herejia del inculto llamado dheyluz! - xD a guenos cultistas del baka to test ese... ¬.¬ la suerte tuya viejo, xD yo de momento ni las moscas se me paran encima jajaja... -_- aunque lo atrivuyo mas al hecho que ni busco una compañera de ese estilo... ¬w¬ si te las quieres sacar de encima... anuncia a todo pulmon que eres amante de la necrofilia... xD si te queda alguna detras despues de eso... hermano... ¡COOOORRE POR TU VIDA! (momentos en los que ruego que la gente sea mayor de edad, xD por que de resto corrompo mentes inocentes)

oh, ¬u¬ me gusta tu manera de pensar prin, xD y creo que me toca correr un buen rato... hey, ya te habia dicho que la mente de este autor es perversa como ella sola, ¬_¬ hay veces que hasta a mi mismo me sorprende con lo que salgo de un momento a otro.

¬m¬ mierda somos dos que detestamos el jodido vallenato megan, paso la salsa, paso las gaitas, paso la mayoria de generos, (exeptuando el regueton, -.- ese es otro que no me gusta nada) pero el vallenato lo detesto por el hehco que tambien tenia un vecino que se la pasaba todos los jodidos dias, desde las 7 pm, hasta las 9 am escuchando esa mierda en el patio de su casa con una miniteca propia... ¬_¬ y lo peor es que la ventana de mi cuarto, estaba justo frente a su patio... ¡Ding ding ding tenemos a un ganador! ¬u¬ la pegaste viejo, pero falta un poco para que lleguemos a eso.


	29. Esto no ha terminado

Cap 29: Esto no ha terminado

Ya hoy ha sido casi un mes desde el encierro de Ghost. Sé que parte de mi deber era el llevar a Aria junto a sus abuelos, pero aun así había algo que no me dejaba tranquila y por eso es que no la había llevado.

Aun al sol de hoy Aria estaba viviendo conmigo en el castillo de la amistad, algo que la verdad no le molestaba mucho. En un principio Aria en verdad estaba abatida, Aria no tenia deseos de hacer absolutamente nada. Solo se quedaba a mi lado o a un lado de Spike y apenas si hablaba las veces que Storm venia junto a los demás bisnietos de las chicas para jugar con ella.

No podía decir que no entendía a la pequeña, pero sabía que no le iba a hacer bien el seguir así. Por eso es que entre Spike y yo, ¬.¬ técnicamente comenzamos una campaña para lograr hacerla sentir tan siquiera un poco mejor. Tardamos bastante, pero recurriendo a las palabras de su padre poco a poco logramos que Aria mejorara su estado de ánimo. Al sol de hoy no diré que se la pasa sonriendo como cualquier otro potrillo de su edad, pero al menos ya no estaba todo el tiempo abatida y gracias a la intervención de Luna, quien tomo la responsabilidad de cuidar sus sueños, la potrilla dormía sus noches tranquila y teniendo agradables sueños.

\- Twilight ¿Qué tienes en la cabeza? - Levante mi vista del libro que leía, para mirar a Spike el cual me miraba bastante serio - Ya hace mucho que debíamos de haber llevado a Aria. Puedes engañarla a ella tanto como quieras con eso de, al tener un espacio en tus deberes la llevaras tu misma con sus abuelos, pero a mi no. Sé muy bien que pudiste haberla llevado en el momento que hubieras querido.

\- Agg… tengo mis razones Spike.

\- 0.o Que ¿Estas planeado adoptarla tú acaso?

\- O_O ¡Q- Qu- Que! ¡N- No! ¡Claro que no Spike! - Admito que lo mire bastante nerviosa - P- Prometí que la llevaría con sus abuelos y eso hare, a- además no estoy p- para nada prepara para ser… amm… y- ya sabes… p- para ser madre.

\- Jeje ¬u¬ Twilight… ¿Sabes lo tierna que te vez cuando te sonrojas?

\- Y- Ya Spike, deja de molestarme con eso… 0-o y a todas estas, ¿Dónde está Aria ahora?

Spike levanto un poco despreocupado sus hombros - De momento está jugando con Storm y los chicos. ¬u¬ Esos potros en verdad no quieren para nada dejarla sola, dicen algo de nunca abandonar a una poni que este triste, y menos si es una amiga de ellos.

\- Jeje, típico de ellos.

\- ¡Twilight Twilight Encontré Algo! - Justo en ese momento, una chillona voz a la que ya me estaba acostumbrando apareció flotando unos libros con su magia. Se trataba de una potra alicornio de pelaje blanco de crin y colas rosadas de ojos cereza… y sip, hablaba de Harmonía. No me gustaba la idea de que se fuera a vivir de nuevo en el everfree permaneciendo sola, así que le ofrecí el quedarse aquí con Spike y conmigo y aunque estuvo dudosa, al final termino aceptando.

La potra llego a mi lado y dejo dos libros en la mesa a mi lado sonriendo - 0u0 Esto quizás nos ayude a conseguir respuestas.

Le di una pequeña sonrisa a la potrilla mientras acariciaba su cabeza - Muchas gracias Harmonía, en unos momentos les echare una hojeada.

\- Ah y aparte de eso… - La potra me miro algo dudosa de hecho - Amm creo que tienes una visita que quizás debas de atender.

Un poco extrañada asentí y me levanté de mi sillón caminando a la entrada del castillo. Al llegar tocaron la puerta, así que abrí y frente a ella estaba un poni escoltado por guardias reales.

Este me miro un momento y luego hablo - ¿Es usted la princesa Twilight Sparkle?

\- O_O Amm… S- Si, ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

El poni me estiro un porta papeles junto a un bolígrafo - Firme aquí por favor.

Bueno, no era tarada como para firmar cualquier cosa, así que le eche una hojeada a le documento y me di cuenta que era un formulario de entrega. No decía exactamente que era esta entrega, pero no me quedo más que firmar y entregárselo.

\- Gracias princesa… - El poni se volteó y puso sus cascos a los lados de su boca gritando - ¡AHORA SI CHICOS AVANCEN!

Este se hizo a un lado… O_O y sinceramente se me iba a salir el alma cuando vi que una a una, comenzaron a aparecer montones de carretas repletas de lingotes de oro solido las cuales el poni que las guio, preparo todo para que estas entraran al castillo, descargaran las carretas en el recibidor y luego se fueran. Aun los habitantes de Ponyville se estaban desmallando cuando las decenas de carretas marchaban por en medio del pueblo escoltadas por un montón de guardias.

Una vez terminaron de descargarlas, literalmente apenas es que había espacio en el recibidor para caminar y la montaña para mi enorme terror llegaba al segundo piso.

\- O_O O- Oh mi… - De acuerdo miré casi infartada a ese poni. En toda mi vida jamás vi semejante fortuna en un solo sitio - ¿A- A qué se debe esta entrega?

\- Ah pues, 0u0 es la recompensa que ofrecía el gobierno mundial por haber capturado a el infame Ghost. En verdad muchas gracias princesa por haber sido capaz de tal hazaña.

Ok… yo estuve a punto de desmallarme, Spike de hecho si se desmallo e incluso Harmonía había terminado de patas arriba a ver esa ridícula cantidad de dinero. Apenas si pude ver a ese poni - P- Pe- Per- Pero ¡P- Pero Allí Hay Muchísimo Más Que Solo 5 Billones De Bits!

\- 0-o Oh ¿Es que no lo sabía? Raro, hace ya mucho que se entregó la lista actualizada con las recompensas de la raid. El poni Ghost tenía un total de 25 billones de bits por su cabeza, en los últimos años muchos millonarios más decidieron donar para que su cabeza fuera aún más tentadora para los caza recompensas, así que aquí los tiene. 0u0 25 billones entregados y si me disculpa ya es hora de que nosotros nos retiremos.

El poni como si nada volvió a salir y hasta cerró la puerta del castillo tras de sí… … hay sí que ni yo pude mantenerme en pie mucho más y terminé yéndome de lado. Eran 25 fregados billones… y la dueña de los mismos no era más que una potra de 6 años de edad. Oficialmente Aria tenía muchos más fondos que aun el tesoro de aquí del castillo en Ponyville.

\- 0_0 G- Guao… ¡PERO QUE MONTÓN DE DINERO ES ESTE!

Mi atención fue ganada por el grito Storm quien acababa de llegar al recibidor junto con Aria, Gina la cual era una potrilla pegaso de pelaje naranja, de cola y melena rosadas, siendo la última algo larga y rizada. Sus ojos eran de color celeste y sus flancos estaban adornados por una mariposa y una flor… Gina era la bisnieta de shy.

También con ellos venia Pound, otro de los bisnietos de Pinkie, este era un pequeño unicornio de pelaje rojo, de cola y crin azules siendo al ultima corta y peinada de puntas. Los ojos de ese eran de color magenta y sus flancos estaban adornados por un cañón parecido al que Pinkie solía usar, solo que este era de color negro.

Como sea, los cuatro potros al ver la montaña, literalmente les brillaron los ojos y hasta comenzaron a escalarla.

\- 0w0 ¡TÍA TWILIGHT ESO ES INCREÍBLE! - Gina me miro completamente emocionada - ¡CON ESTA CANTIDAD DE DINERO PUEDE COMPRAR TODAS LAS TIENDAS DE DULCES DE PONYVILLE POR UN MES Y AUN LE SOBRARÍA!

\- N- No… no lo d- dudo G- Gina.

\- ¡TWILIGHT TWILIGHT! - Aria se asomó por la punta de la montaña de lingotes de oro - ¡POR FAVOR CÓMPRANOS HELADOS, PORFA PORFA PORFA!

\- C- Creo que… p- puedo hacer eso Aria.

Mientras los potros estaban hasta jugando al rey de la montaña con los lingote, Spike se me acerco tomando mi hombro con apenas algo de fuerza - ¿C- Como se supone que le digamos que todo ese dinero es de ella a esa potra?

\- N- No lo sé Spike… n- no lo sé.

Bien… el plan de batalla por esa vez comenzó con ir con los potros y comprarles cuanto helado ellos quisieran, pero luego harmonía, Spike y yo terminamos matándonos la cabeza con alguna idea de cómo diablos decirle a la potra que era asquerosamente millonaria.

Pero en fin. Aparte de eso, seguí con mi plan inicial con Aria. Aun la hacía tomar lecciones de magia conmigo… y aun si estaba un poco mal ya que no le pedí su permiso, de vez en cuando usaba estas lecciones para hacerle un análisis mágico a Aria y de momento todo estaba normal.

Fue a los dos meses con ella que comencé a notar algo raro en Aria. De vez en cuando la potra se distraía, al punto en que aun si estabas hablando con ella, ella solo parecía desconectarse de la realidad y costaba un poco traerla de vuelta. Admito que me preocupe un poco, así que la lleve al hospital de Ponyville para un chequeo de salud y todo arrojo perfectos resultados. Físicamente Aria no tenía absolutamente nada y su flujo mágico tampoco presentaba alteraciones… pero esto más que aliviarme, solo me hacía sentir cada vez más nerviosa, incluso Harmonía lo estaba en este punto.

\- También lo has notado ¿No Twilight? - La potra se sentó a mi lado mirándome bastante seria.

\- Sería estúpido de mi parte no notarlo Harmonía. Algo no anda bien aquí.

\- Dime Twilight… - La potrilla me dio una sombría mirada - ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo Magia esa vez? Dudo mucho que ella uniera sus cuernos solo por deporte.

\- Agg… no sé cómo explicarlo Harmonía, pero lo más acercado seria decir que me paso algunos… conocimientos supongo. Desde ese día he estado intentando indagar más en las cosas que ella me dio, pero no es mucho lo que he logrado encontrar.

\- ¿De qué más o menos tratan estos conocimientos?

La mire y admito que dude por un segundo, pero Harmonía ya me había demostrado que, a pesar de su apariencia de potra y su comportamiento infantil, era definitivamente una poni de fiar. Así que di un suspiro y se lo solté - Agg… conocimientos del campo de las almas de los seres vivos… - Al momento ella me miro casi aterrada - Lo sé, sé muy bien que es conocimiento prohibido, pero sé que, si Magia me dio tal cosa, debe de haber una razón para ello ¿No crees?

\- Umm… - Harmonía se llevó un casco al mentón - Magia no es nada tonta, ella sabe muy bien lo que hace Twilight, así que te apoyo en esa declaración. Debe de haber un motivo por el cual ella te dio esta clase de conocimientos… - La potrilla me miro bastante seria - Pero de ser así, aquí no vamos a lograr encontrar las respuestas Twilight. Ese tipo de conocimiento sabes que solo puede ser hallado en dos sitios, el viejo castillo de las hermanas, o el castillo de canterlot en dado caso que Celestia y Luna se los hayan llevado con ellas.

\- Entonces, supongo que es mejor ir y preguntarles directamente a ellas acerca de esto. Harmonía, ¿Puedes acompañarme a hacerlo?

\- 0.o No creo que sea una buena idea Twilight. Solo puedo a lo mucho mantenerme a mí misma alejada del árbol o en dado caso tu castillo por solo unas 4 horas. Aun si magia accediera a transportarme junto a ella, solo aguantaría unas 8 horas y solo el viaje de ida a canterlot tarda unas 2 horas ¿No?

\- Agg… está bien, 0u0 entonces te encargare que cuides el castillo mientras nosotros vamos a canterlot ¿Bien?

\- 0u0 Está bien, ¿Cuándo se irán?

\- Mañana… - No pude evitar el sonreírle un poco triste a la potrilla - Considero que ya es hora de que Aria se reúna con su padre. Le enviare una carta a Luna y a Celestia para hacerles saber de su visita.

\- Ah bien… umm… 0.o me pregunto si los potrillos vendrán de nuevo mañana.

\- 0.o Que, ¿No quieres estar sola?

\- Nop… ¬u¬ es solo que pretendo divertirme a costillas de ellos mañana si vienen. ¬w¬ Por este año el nightmare night se va a adelantar.

\- ¬u¬ Je, intenta no aterrarlos a muerte ¿Sí? En fin… - Me levante del mueble de la sala - iré a avisarle a Aria, vuelvo en un rato.

Salí de la sala y caminé por el castillo hasta la habitación de Aria. Al llegar a ella toque la puerta, pero ella no respondió - ¿Aria? ¿Estas allí dentro? - De nuevo no hubo respuesta - "¿Habrá salido de nuevo con los chicos sin avisar?" ¬_¬ "Si es así se van a enterar esos 4."

Ya que no contesto, abrí la puerta y entre en la habitación. Mi sorpresa fue grande al ver a Aria dentro de ella al parecer de nuevo desconectada de la realidad. Pero no fue eso lo que me sorprendió, si no el hecho de ver sus ojos con una ligera coloración roja a la vez que ahora si note su pelaje un poco más pálido.

Al ver esto corrí a ella y la tomé entre mis cascos preocupada - ¡Aria! - La potra solo no reaccionó, así que la sacudí un poco - ¡Aria Respóndeme! ¡Aria Estas Bien!

Fue en ese momento que la potra reacciono, cerro sus ojos y sacudió su cabeza antes de mirarme extrañada - ¿Ah? ¿T- Twilight? ¿Q- Que sucede? ¿Por qué estas nerviosa?

Simplemente no podía creer lo que mis ojos veían, sus ojos y aun su pelaje habían vuelto a la normalidad. Lo sabía, sabía muy bien que lo que acababa de ver no era una ilusión óptica o algo de ese tipo, así que eso solo hizo que mis nervios solo crecieran aún más.

Como sea, me trague todas mis dudas y solté un suspiro antes de sonreírle - Potrilla tonta, otra vez te espaciaste así que me preocupe un poco. Dime Aria, ¿Te encuentras bien?

\- P- Pues si… - La potrilla me miro un poco dudosa - No me siento mal ni nada… agg… - Dio un triste suspiro y me miro arrepentida - P- Perdón por haberte preocupado Twilight.

\- No te preocupes, no es nada Aria… y cambiando de tema… - Le sonreí a la potra - Tengo una buena noticia Aria... 0u0 mañana iremos a canterlot, así que podrás visitar a tu papa.

En un principio la potrilla no reacciono, pero al momento que capto el mensaje no pudo evitar el comenzar a brincar por todos lados dando gritos de alegría. Jeje, como pude reír al verla de esa forma, pero a su tiempo la potrilla se detuvo frente a mi sin poder mantener su cola quieta.

\- ¿De Verdad Twilight? ¿Al Fin Voy A Poder Ver A Mi Papa?

\- jiji sip, 0u0 tengo algunos asuntos que atender en canterlot mañana, así que pensé que ya iba siendo hora de que visitaras a tu padre, han sido dos meses de ello después de todo.

\- ¡SIIIIII! - La potra ahora si no se aguantó más y corrió para abrazarme una pata - ¡GRACIAS TWILIGHT!

\- No es nada Aria, 0u0 ve alistando tus cosas ¿Bien? Puede que nos quedemos al menos unos días allí.

Aria asintió y de inmediato corrió por todo el cuarto buscando algunas cosas que metió en unas alforjas. Yo por mi parte salí de su habitación y terminé dando un chasquido consternada. Antes era una sospecha, pero ahora sabia de cierto que esto no había terminado, Aria aún estaba en peligro y esta vez no tenía idea de la extensión de este.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

\- Empieza.

Tuve sinceramente que apretar la mandíbula, porque en el momento en que la voz del maldito dragón vino, entonces la alicornio azulada asintió y comenzó. Con su magia ella comenzó a ejercer presión sobre todo mi cuerpo, poco a poco ella literalmente fue comprimiendo cada parte de mi hasta que simplemente gran parte de los huesos de mi cuerpo cedieron y uno a uno comenzaron a romperse.

\- ¡AAAAAAAHHHHHH!

Aguanté lo más que pude, pero no tarde en comenzar a gritar mientras que eran únicamente los amarres en todo mi cuerpo que me aseguraban en una mesa eran lo único que me mantenía allí quieto. Cuando la alicornio dejo de aplicar ese hechizo, las heridas que me había provocado eran suficientes para que la sangre ya comenzara a salir de mi boca, pero admito que aun así, no pude evitar el mirarla enojado.

Ella solo ignoro eso y continuo. Espadas fueron creadas con su magia y la primera fue directo a mi hombro derecho, esta entro en contacto con mi hombro y eso fue suficiente para que sintiera como esta estaba quemando al contacto, pero a pesar de ello, no quedaban marcas en la piel de ella. El que quemara ya de por si dolía, pero cuando esta pasó de la piel, fue allí que comenzó a cortar los músculos, tendones y hasta el mismo hueso en mi hombro provocándome un jodido infierno de dolor, y lo peor es que dejo la espada aun en la herida continuando está quemando al contacto.

De por si solo esa fue demasiado dolorosa, pero luego de esa vinieron el resto. A esa le siguió mi otro hombro, luego ella paso a los cascos, las patas, luego mis alas, las cuales solo permanecieron donde debían por causa de estar fijadas a la mesa, por que de resto hubieran quedado colgadas solo de la piel que era lo único que las espadas no cortaban, luego ella procedió a clavar más de ellas en las zonas de mi pecho y abdomen que no tuvieran órganos importantes… y al final, solo fue mi corazón lo que ella no toco.

La bastarda alicornio podía decir todo cuando ella quisiera que no disfrutaba de estas cosas, pero para no disfrutarlo, de hecho estaba muy bien informada del como prolongar el sufrimiento del torturado, sin poner el peligro su vida para continuar con la tortura, pues eso lo demostraba al tenerme aunque sintiendo extremo dolor al incluso dolerme el respirar, aun yo sabia que no iba a morir por esto.

\- Luna… - El dragón le hablo mirándola fríamente - ¿Por qué demonios te contienes? ¿Por qué no cortas sus miembros y se los vuelves a pegar? Estoy muy seguro que podrías volver a pegarlos después para continuar con la tortura.

\- Tengo mis razones por las cuales no debo de dejar marca alguna sobre su cuerpo Seifer… - Solo fue en ese momento que la alicornio desaprecio las espadas de mi cuerpo… y solo no pude evitar el toser un montón de sangre con la cual incluso ella termino con su rostro un poco cubierta - Equestria es una tierra de paz, así que no podemos darnos el lujo de que algo como esto se filtre o de lo contrario, todos nuestros súbditos comenzarían a perder la fe en las enseñanzas de mi hermana…

La alicornio volteo para mirar al dragón nada lindo - ¿Qué acaso crees que por no dejar marcas solo estamos fingiendo ante ti o algo? - El dragón no respondió a su pregunta, por lo que la afirmación era obvia - Je, ¬_¬ vaya que hay muchas cosas que les puedo enseñar a ustedes en cuanto a métodos de tortura… ¿Crees acaso que es la primera vez que lo hago Seifer? ¿Solo cuantos milenios crees que tenemos mi hermana y yo?

La alicornio uso su magia para desatar solo una de mis alas. Maldición, el ala cayo permaneciendo colgada solo de la piel, por lo que el grito de dolor que di no fue pequeño, mientras que aun el dragón miraba sorprendido a ese hecho.

\- No corte la piel, pero por dentro su cuerpo esta literalmente hecho pedazos. Donde cada espada atravesó, todo fue cortado a excepción de la piel... pero sea como sea, de seguir adelante la vida del poni estaría en peligro, así que parare aquí y cuando sus heridas se recuperen, entonces es que contactaremos de nuevo contigo Seifer para que seas testigo del castigo del thestral.

\- Bien Luna, entonces nos podremos en contacto de nuevo cuando el tiempo sea propicio.

La alicornio desapareció la proyección con el maldito dragón y luego se giró a mirarme - Eso será suficiente por hoy Ghost… - Tengo que admitir que apenas pude levantar un poco la cabeza para mirarla sorprendido, pero la ella ignoro mi mirada y me desató de la mesa sosteniéndome para no golpearme contra el suelo.

Era en verdad demasiado raro que ella haya parado allí, normalmente las torturas no paraban si no hasta que ya no podía siquiera mantenerme consiente, pero aún más raro fue el que usara su magia para al menos pegar mis huesos donde debían, además de sanar una buena parte de las heridas internas que me había hecho - ¿Puedes levantarte?

Me tome un buen rato para intentar respirar apenas lográndolo y luego lo intente. Intente ponerme de pie, pero simplemente no tenía las fuerzas suficientes para poder lograrlo, así que en vez de eso solo me arrastre hasta una de las paredes de la celda y solo me quede allí mirándola mientras luchaba por respirar.

\- Supongo que eso es un no… agg… - Ella suspiro antes de mirarme bastante seria - Ghost, esta vez pare porque Twilight nos escribió. Mañana vendrá a Canterlot para investigar unas cuantas cosas, así que con ella vendrá Aria a visitarte… - Al momento en que ella menciono esto, dentro de mi sentí una alegría tan grande que mis lagrimas escaparon - Ghost por esta noche no vas a tener pesadillas ni nada, así que solo descansa.

La alicornio me miro bastante seria - Si es verdad eso acerca de la habilidad de Aria, entonces vas a necesitar serenarte y recuperarte para mañana, porque va a quedar completamente a tus cascos si tu hija descubre esto o no.

Sin decir más, ella solo camino hasta la salida. En verdad no pude hacer más que solo permanecer recostado a esa pared mientras cerraba mis ojos y mis lagrimas caían. Al fin… después de tanto sufrimiento iba a tener la oportunidad de ver de nuevo a mi pequeña.

* * *

0u0 yo les dije que esto iba para largo ¿no?

¡Corre dheyluz corre que despues te meten un hijo sin que te des cuenta! TnT y no estoy llorando, solo sudo por los ojos orgullo liquido... 0_o uff... se mamo el dheyluz, lo agarraron... TmT un minuto de silencio de nuestro compañero caido quien valientemente perdio su vida por no apoyar la causa del club single and happy.

xD es juegando prin... -u- la veo dificil que me quemes si no tienes pepina idea de donde vivo... ¬u¬ despues de todo venezuela es grande... ¬n¬ mierda no, tenes de a por seguro que yo no trabajo con harem... -_- detesto esa vaina en un fic, le quita toda emocion a el que el pj entre en alguna relacion... ¡Yey! 0w0 hasta la biblia dice que cosechas lo que siembras, ¬u¬ asi que triste por el thestral.


	30. Algo anda mal

Cap 30: Algo anda mal

Al día siguiente, una vez que Aria y Spike tenían todo listo, entonces los tres nos despedimos de Harmonía… -.- quien de hecho tenía un malévolo rostro mientras frotaba sus cascos y luego fuimos directo a la estación de Ponyville. 0.o Sabía que Aria tenía un atraso en cuanto a tecnología, pero jamás imagine que fuera tanto como para no saber lo que era un tren y claro está, a la potra le brillaron los ojos cuando lo vio.

En fin, fue un viaje en parte tranquilo. El único detalle es que por la condición de hibrida de Aria, llegaba a resaltar mucho más estando a mi lado y al de Spike. Después de todo, en la luz del día sus pupilas se retraían cerrándose hasta parecer realmente los ojos de una serpiente y eso combinado con el cuerno entre su frente… bueno, no era algo que simplemente pasara desapercibido.

En fin, al llegar a canterlot bajamos del tren y desde desembarcar fue que comenzaron los problemas. En Ponyville no había ningún tipo de problemas con la condición de hibrida de Aria, después de todo, teníamos la política de aceptar a cualquiera, pero en Canterlot era muy diferente. Aquí los ponis eran sin duda creídos y se regían demasiado por las clases. Por ello para estos los híbridos eran casi un espanto y algunos de estos no se guardaban para nada sus opiniones, aun si Aria estaba de hecho caminando a mi lado.

Je… ¬u¬ esta vez ni fui yo la que les enseñaba una lección a los pomposos, de eso se encargaba Spike. Al solo escucharlos comentar de Aria, el mismo era quien los tomaba y hasta los obligaba a disculparse con la potrilla... ¿Y si no lo hacían? Bueno… el dragón llego a dejar desnudos a algunos cuantos al rosearles fuego. Sabía que eso no los lastimaba así que lo dejé ser y de hecho, aun si me pedían ayuda a hacer 'Justicia' los pomposos… ¬_¬ solo por poco es que no los encerré por cargos de difamación y discriminación.

En fin, luego de una buena caminata y unas cuantas palizas de parte de Spike, 0u0 logramos al fin llegar al castillo donde cada guardia que nos vio se inclinaba con respeto hacia mí. Al preguntar por Luna y por Celestia, uno de ellos se ofreció amablemente a guiarnos. 0.o Pensé que sería a la sala del trono, pero en vez de eso nos hicieron tomar un camino bastante distinto y para mi entera extrañeza, terminamos entrando a las cavernas bajo Canterlot.

No era exactamente un lugar de lindos recuerdos para mí, pero admito que mi curiosidad fue bastante por el que rayos habían hecho con estas. Yyy muy pronto fue que me enteré que de hecho había sido convertida en los calabozos del castillo.

Habían unos cuantos ponis en algunas de las celdas y recordaba haber leído de estos en los periódicos. Tenían crimines menores como robos a tiendas, fraudes en tratos o máximo asalto con armas… ¬_¬ no era nada si los comparaba cierto señorito del que ya me había hecho la idea que íbamos a visitar.

Lo único que admito que me llamo la atención de todos estos reclusos, tengo que admitir que fue el hecho que todos y cada uno de ellos lucían aterrados por alguna razón.

\- T- Twilight… - Aria me llamo mirándome asustada - N- No me gusta este sitio.

\- Bueno Aria, es difícil que te pueda llegar a gustar un calabozo. Tranquila, 0u0 si estoy en lo correcto estamos yendo directo a donde esta tu padre.

Aria trago bastante hondo antes de asentir y solo seguimos caminando detrás del guardia. Rayos, en verdad se tomaron el encierro de Ghost bastante serio, porque tardamos un poco en poder llegar a donde supuse que él era mantenido. Pero en serio me estaba preocupando el ver a los que estaban cerca de donde él debía de estar el triple de asustados. Solo por casualidad llegue a escuchar a uno de ellos murmurar algo de 'Los gritos…' eso hizo sinceramente que me preocupara… ¿Qué ten enojado tenía que estar el thestral como para gritar cosas que traumaran a los demás reos?

\- ¡Maldita sea Luna! ¡Te dije por amor al cielo que te controlaras!

\- Amm… T- Tenía que verse convincente para Seifer Celestia, así que solo hice lo necesario.

\- Hay no…

Vale, 0.o esa fue una conversación que me extraño demasiado. Como sea, el guardia al llegar golpeo la pared de la celda y de inmediato tanto Celestia como Luna se callaron - Princesas, la princesa Twilight Sparkle y algunos de sus invitados están aquí.

\- ¡Que que! - Ok, de solo escuchar al guardia, Celestia salió de la celda sonriendo claramente nerviosa y al vernos esos nervios no bajaron exactamente - ¡T- Twilight, Aria, Spike! ¡Q- Que Alegría De Verlos!

\- ¬_¬ Celestia… ¿Qué te traes entre cascos?

\- N- Nada del otro mundo Twilight… en serio.

\- Agg… ¬n¬ Celestia creo que te estuviste juntando mucho con Applejack… - Como sea, solo le sonreí - En fin, 0u0 me alegra verte de nuevo después de dos meses.

\- Je, parece una eternidad desde eso ¿No?

\- Y que lo digas.

\- Buenas princesa… - Como siempre, Spike la saludo de la manera más informal que podía con una sonrisa.

\- Oh, hola a ti también Spike… - Celestia le sonrió a Aria quien aún se mantenía casi aferrada a una de mis patas traseras - También para ti Aria. Muy buenos días, espero que el viaje hasta aquí a canterlot no te haya molestado.

\- N- No pr- princesa… f- fue… a- agradable.

Bien, esta vez si no pude evitar el ver a Aria muy extrañada - ¿Sucede algo Aria? Estas mucho más tímida que de costumbre. Además, no es la primera vez que ves a Celestia.

\- T- Twilight… - Ok, Aria en verdad no le despego lo que note era una asustada mirada a Celestia - E- Esa yegua de nuevo está escondiendo algo.

Eso hizo a Celestia tensarse aun si fue solo un segundo, por lo que le sonreí a Aria y me giré tomándola entre mis cascos sonriéndole - Bueno Aria, todos los que gobernamos siempre tendemos a esconder una que otra cosa.

\- P- Pero tú no lo haces.

\- Porque yo soy una princesa menor, pero Celestia y Luna son las que llevan la pesada carga de gobernar Equestria entera. No te preocupes Aria, aun si sé que está escondiendo algo, puedo asegurarte que es solo para el bien de todos. No temas de ella solo por eso ¿Sí?

Aria miro a Celestia la cual en verdad no pudo esconder su sorpresa, pero igual ella solo asintió mirándola - E- Está bien… c- confiare en ti Twilight.

\- Bien… - Mire a Spike quien solo estaba riendo un poco por la situación - Spike, ¿Podrías cuidar de Aria unos momentos? Hay algo que quisiera hablar con Celestia.

\- Bien, pero no tardes Twilight, este ambiente no es el propicio para una potrilla como Aria.

Aria decidió obedientemente seguir a Spike y yo por otra parte suspire y mire a Celestia un poco enojada - De acuerdo, ¿De qué se trata todo esto? Si están ambas aquí dudo que no sea algo que tenga que ver con Ghost, además que casi se te sale el alma cuando viste a Aria Celestia.

\- Amm… s- sucedieron algunas… cosas con Ghost Twilight… - Técnicamente Celestia termino pegando sus cascos rogándome - Por lo que más quieras Twilight, cómpranos unos minutos con Aria.

\- 0.o ¿Se intento escapar?

\- ¬_¬ Twilight solo cómprame unos minutos ¿Sí?

\- Agg… ¬_¬ Vale vale. Solo apresúrate Celestia que Aria no es exactamente una potrilla a la que puedas realmente engañar así nada más.

Solo regrese con Aria y con Spike. La potra me pregunto el que pasaba, ¬.¬ y solo le dije que su padre al parecer estaba siendo regañado por esas dos por haber hecho alguna estupidez. Aria no quedo del todo conforme con esa respuesta, pero la dejo pasar.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

\- ¡Vamos Endemoniado Thestral Despierta! - Al entrar a la celda, pude ver a Luna literalmente zarandear al poni como si su vida dependiera de ello - ¡Tu Hija Al Fin Está Aquí Así Que Abre Los Ojos Maldita Sea!

Hay rayos, esto en verdad no era nada bueno. Aria estaba solo a unos pocos metros de distancia y lo peor es que ni siquiera la sangre que había en el suelo habíamos tenido la oportunidad de limpiar.

El thestral por fuera no presentaba ninguna herida, pero solo rogaba que su mente no se hubiera roto de un momento a otro. Porque a pesar de tener sus ojos abiertos, este no hacía absolutamente nada, ni siquiera al infringirle un poco de dolor emitía quejido alguno y según Luna, él no estaba dormido con los ojos abiertos.

\- ¡Luna apresúrate y despiértalo! - Rápidamente tome algunos trapos más un cubo con agua mesclada con algunos productos para limpiar mucho más rápido la sangre, y de inmediato comencé a limpiar cada mancha de sangre hasta seca en la celda - ¡No tengo ni idea de cuando tiempo pueda darnos Twilight y ya la potra sospecha que algo no anda bien!

\- ¡Mierda este tipo molesta hasta con lo que engendra!

\- ¬n¬ Luna, eso se oyó terriblemente pésimo de tu parte hermana.

\- Ya ya… agg… - Luna suspiro soltando al poni - Solo nos queda una opción Celestia, pero realmente no creo que eso sea posible.

\- ¿El que Luna?

\- Es que este inconsciente, desmayado si lo prefieres… - Luna saco de debajo de su ala una jeringa - Me asegure de curar cada una de las heridas que podrían haber provocado algo así y sabes que no es algo que suceda sin causas externas.

\- 0.o Luna ¿Que rayos hay en la jeringa?

\- Adrenalina… - Ahora si la miré extrañada - ¬_¬ Mira, sabes que desde tiempos aun de antes de la fundación de Equestria, de las torturas me encargaba era yo, así que aprendí unos cuantos trucos para cuando el torturado termina desmayado ¿Bien?

\- O_O Recuérdame querida hermana programarte luego una cita con un psicólogo.

\- ¬n¬ No estoy loca ni desquiciada Celestia… en fin… - Luna con cuidado le clavo la jeringa al negro thestral en el cuello y poco a poco, le fue inyectando esa cosa hasta que termino - Bien, solo tarda unos segundos en hacer efecto así que veamos.

Me quede mirando al poni por un momento y me preocupe cuando con el pasar de los segundos este no parecía reaccionar, pero de un momento a otro el parpadeo y luego movió sus ojos para mirarnos a ambas, algo que sinceramente me hizo soltar un tremendo suspiro aliviada.

\- Oh gracias al cielo… - Me acerque al thestral el cual solo me miraba - Ghost, dime esto sinceramente… ¿Te encuentras bien?

El poni no respondió, pero vi su mirada parar en el cubo de agua que había usado para limpiar la sangre en la celda y supuse que es lo que quería. No iba por amor al cielo a darle de esa agua sucia aun si era un prisionero. Así que use mi propia magia para trasportar desde mi habitación una jarra de agua que sabía dónde estaba y poco a poco se la ayude a beber… rayos, el poni en verdad se miraba desecho.

Mire a mi hermana molesta admito - Luna esta vez sí se te fue el casco… ¿Ni siquiera agua le habías dado?

\- No hermana… - Luna lo miro de arriba abajo - No soy alguna clase de monstruo sin alma. Yo misma me he asegurado todo el tiempo que él tenga una buena alimentación aun si está aquí. Ya sufre un infierno con el trato impuesto por Seifer, no soy tan desalmada como para tenerlo a solo pan y agua al igual que el resto de los prisioneros. Me he asegurado que reciba técnicamente la misma comida que nosotras ingerimos.

\- ¿Entonces por qué esta tan debilitado? ¿Pérdida de sangre?

\- Amm… e- es una posibilidad.

El thestral estuvo solo mirando, pero me alegre un poco cuando este de hecho logro hablar - A- Aria…

\- Agg… está afuera Ghost… es por ello que te pregunto si estas bien. Aria está deseosa de verte también, pero si no te encuentras en condiciones, es mejor que descanses un poco. Estoy segura que a Twilight no le importara quedarse al menos un día o dos en Canterlot mientras te recuperas.

El cerro sus ojos solo unos segundos, antes de abrirlos y mirarnos - P- Por favor… tráiganla.

Rayos, al verlo hasta yo sabía que no era exactamente la mejor de las ideas, pero a Luna y a mí no nos quedó más que solo suspirar y luego de terminar entre ambas de limpiar tanto al poni como la celda, entonces escondimos todo en otra celda y fuimos con el grupo.

\- T- Twilight… - Aria la miro bastante asustada - Esas ponis están tardando mucho… ¿Mi papa está bien?

\- No creo que algo malo le haya pasado Aria. 0.o Luna debe de estarle echando la regañina de su vida nada más, no te preocupes en cualquie…

Oh esas fueron palabras que me hicieron darle una mirada burlona a mi querida hermana, pero igual solo nos acercamos a ellos - Twilight… - En el momento ella volteo a mirarnos - Ya está todo arreglado. 0u0 Vamos pequeña, es hora de que te reúnas con tu padre de nuevo.

De solo escuchar esas palabras, el rostro de esa potrilla cambio por completo. De estar llena de dudas y miedos, su sonrisa fue tan radiante que simplemente me conmovió. Aria salió corriendo a donde estábamos Luna y yo, pero no pude hacer más que reír al verla casi pasarnos y la tome con mi magia deteniéndola y dejándola frente a mí.

\- Jeje 0u0 espera pequeña, estos calabozos son grandes y lo último que queremos es que te pierdas ¿Bien? - Aria solo asintió algo sonrojada, así que la deje en mi lomo - Deja que nosotras te llevemos.

La pequeña solo asintió y caminamos de nuevo a la celda. Admito que la preocupación me estaba carcomiendo de camino, pero no pude evitar mi sorpresa cuando llegamos a la celda y el poni al cual le costaba aun hablar por la falta de fuerzas, estaba solo sentado en medio de la celda.

Cuando la potrilla lo vio, ella literalmente salto de mi lomo y corrió hasta los barrotes de esta llorando desesperada - ¡Papa Papa!

\- Jeje 0u0 vamos Aria… cálmate un poco y deja que las princesas al menos abran las rejas.

La potrilla volteo a mirarnos y Luna dio un suspiro antes de abrir la celda de Ghost. En el momento Aria corrió a él y me asuste por un momento al verla saltarle encima, pero él la recibió de cascos abiertos como si nada y hasta la abrazo. Esto… esto simplemente no podía creerlo… ¿Solo cuanta fuerza de voluntad tenía este poni como para haber logrado hacer eso?

\- ¡Papa Papa! - Aria estaba frotando su cabeza en el pecho de él mientras el solo se mantuvo abrazándola - ¡T- Te Extraño Tanto Papi!

\- Agg… y yo a ti mi niña, pero no llores Aria… - Tan cariñosamente como él pudo, el thestral separo un poco a la pequeña y uso sus cascos para limpiar sus ojos - Sabes que nunca me ha gustado verte llorar.

\- P- Pero papi…

\- 0u0 Sin peros Aria. Tengo dos meses sin verte y lo que menos quiero es ver tu hermoso rostro lleno de lágrimas, ¿Por qué no mejor sonríes para tu padre?

\- Snif… - La pequeña soltó un último gimoteo, pero ella misma fue quien uso sus cascos para limpiar sus ojos y sonreírle a su padre - E- Está bien papi, me alegro mucho de verte.

Fue gracias a esta última acción que la pequeña no lo noto, pero fue muy obvio para todos nosotros que cuando ella estuvo limpiando sus ojos, el thestral ahogo algunos tosidos que incluso vinieron acompañados con un poco de sangre, eso lo supimos por que un pequeño hilo de la misma corrió por un momento fuera de su boca antes que él lo limpiara con su lengua.

\- A mí también mi niña… - El uso su casco para acariciar la cabeza de la potra - No sabes cuánto alegra el corazón de este viejo y tonto poni el verte, y mucho más el verte sana y feliz. Dime, ¿Cómo has estado estos últimos dos meses?

\- Oh pues, he hecho un montón de cosas divertidas. 0u0 Hice dos nuevos y muy buenos amigos, he jugado y compartido un montón con ellos. También he estado estudiando como querías y he aprendido un montón de cosas… - La potra lo miro casi maravillada - ¡Papi sabias que hay unas cosas de metal que hacen chu chu donde puedes meterte para ir muy rápido a otro sitio!

\- Jaja 0u0 sip, se llaman trenes de vapor Aria. Aquí en Equestria es el método más común para viajar entre las ciudades, con ellos un viaje que tomaría normalmente días, toma solo algunas horas. Dime, ¿Qué tal te tratan tus abuelos?

\- Amm… - La potrilla lo miro un poco dudosa - B- Bueno… v- veras…

\- 0.o ¿Sucede algo tesoro?

\- Es que… - La potrilla bajo sus orejas antes de mirarlo un poco asustada - N- No he ido aun con mis abuelos.

\- O_O ¿P- Pero como que no? Ya han sido dos meses desde que estoy aquí, hace ya mucho que la princesa debería de haberte llevado allí ¿No?

\- Es que… Twilight quiere llevarme personalmente y no ha tenido tiempo… - La potrilla lo miro muy triste - P- Por favor no te enojes con ella.

El thestral miro a Twilight quien de hecho aún lo miraba bastante seria, pero el solo sonrió un poco cerrando sus ojos antes tomar a la potrilla y darle un beso en su cuerno que la hizo apenarse - Jamás me enojaría por algo así Aria, es más… - Él le sonrió a Twilight - Se lo agradezco princesa, por cuidar a mi Aria por tanto tiempo.

\- No es nada Ghost, prometí llevarla después de todo y no me voy a echar para atrás.

\- Y dime mi potra… ¬u¬ ¿Ya te llego el ultimo regalo que te deje? Ya para estas fechas debería de haber llegado.

\- 0.o ¿Regalo? 0.0 ¿A qué regalo te refieres?

Vale, por alguna razón el thestral miro extrañado a Twilight - Espere princesa… ¿No llego? - Me señalo con su ala - Pensé que ella había dicho que ya lo había arreglado con los del concejo.

Bien, por alguna razón Twilight comenzó a sudar y de hecho a murmurar algunas cosas… -u- hasta que como recordaba a mi estudiante… exploto - ¡PERO COMO RAYOS QUIERES QUE LE DIGA A UNA POTRA DE 6 AÑOS QUE ES DUEÑA DE 25 BILLONES DE BIT LO CUAL AHORA ES UNA MONTAÑA DE LINGOTES DE ORO! - sip, se comenzó a jalar los parpados desesperada.

\- ¬u¬ Pues de la manera en que se lo acaba de decir… - Bueno, hasta yo admito que no era la mejor manera, la potra potrilla de solo escuchar eso termino hasta desmayándose, por lo que el thestral rio - Jeje, justo como pensé… - Ya en ese momento al parecer el thestral no pudo aguantar más y termino cayendo de lado apenas respirando, pero alcanzo a al menos mirarme - P- Por favor… l- llévense a Aria.

\- Maldición, sabía que algo iba mal… - Spike nos miró bastante serio - ¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí ustedes dos? ¿Por qué rayos Ghost al parecer esta herido?

Luna y yo nos miramos un momento, pero Luna fue la que no lo dudo - De momento Spike, es información que mi hermana y yo nos guardaremos. Por favor Spike, Twilight, lleven a Aria a una de las habitaciones del castillo, más tarde iremos para hablar acerca de lo que los trajo a Canterlot.

Ellos no quedaron nada convencidos con esa respuesta, pero igual tomaron a Aria quien aun teóricamente estaba entre desmayada y delirando saliendo de la celda. Por otra parte, yo me acerqué al thestral y le hice un rápido examen con mi magia.

\- ¿Qué tal hermana?

\- Tch… - Rayos, no pude más que mirar a Luna intranquila - Tenías razón Luna, no presenta ningún tipo de heridas físicas, sin embargo, es un hecho que está sangrando y cada vez está más débil… - Mire al thestral el cual parecía ido - Ghost, ¿Estas consciente? - Muy apenas el thestral asintió - ¿Qué rayos fue lo que paso cuando Luna te dejo ayer? ¿Te lastimaste a ti mismo?

\- N- No… s- solo mis dolores no p- pararon… y aun n- no lo hacen.

Rayos, esto en verdad se nos estaba escapando de las manos - Luna… - La llame y la mire bastante seria - Escucha, yo atenderé el asunto de la visita de Twilight. Tu ve por uno de nuestros doctores para Ghost, no podemos dejarlo bajo ninguna circunstancia morir.

\- Lo hare hermana.

Luna salió de la sala y yo por otra parte dudaba mucho que ese poni pudiera moverse por sí mismo, así que lo tome con mi magia y lo deje sobre el montón de paja que servía de cama de la celda. Una vez allí, solo para asegurarme toque su frente con mi casco y pude notar que estaba demasiado frio. Sabía que la temperatura de los thestral era más baja que la de los ponis comunes, pero aun para los estándares de su raza estaba muy baja. Es por ello que también transporte una manta gruesa y se la coloque.

Muy a duras penas él pudo moverse su cabeza para mirarme - G- Gra- Gracias.

\- Descansa Ghost, luego de esa muestra de voluntad que realizaste con Aria, te lo tienes bastante merecido.

El negro thestral solo cerro sus rojos ojos y por un momento pensé que había muerto, pero solo estaba dormido así que salí de la celda y como dije volví al castillo.

* * *

hiii -u- de nuevo por aqui.

xD solo Dios y el autor de este fic saben si ghost guardara su promesa o no mi estimado megan... y gracias, 0u0 la verdad esta teniendo mucha mejor recepción de lo que espere... 0.o este es el cap 30, y ya esta cosa llego a las 2.176 vistas y los 68 coments, la verdad no esperaba que aumentaran tan rápido ambas cosas.

0-o ese es un tema bastante incierto prin... la verdad se dibujar un poco, pero no lo suficiente como para lanzarme de momento a crear comics y tal, -.- despues de todo, solo he hecho 4 dibujos a digital, el de aria, el de ghost junto a ella, y otros dos que no los he publicado ya que no los he terminado. uno de Luna xD que es mi poni favorita de la serie, y el otro una participacion para un concurso con tema de juegos, xD en el cual me toco el resident evil... -.- son solo dos y no he logrado terminarlos, no me veo muy pronto haciendo comics... 0.o pero lo que si te digo es que tengo planeado en algún momento salir de solo historias, 0-o tenia planeado hacer una clase de animacion como las novelas visuales, osea los textos debajo y solo cambiando el escenario y las poses de los personajes de vez en cuando... -.- pero como dije, veo el hacer algo asi muuuuuy lejos por mi mismo.

xD facil viruz, una potra quiere pantalones de oro, por que con ellos si la persiguen Ghostcitos y viruzitos para hacer 'experimentos,' ya tiene que dejar detras y con que despistarlos... ¬u¬ aja, no te creais que no traduje eso en japo... xD y sip, los pantalones de oro le haran falta... 0.o bueno, ten en cuenta esto, ¿para que carajos se van a meter a joder si tienen al thestral como lo tienen? xD los vas a ver en unos cuantos caps... -w- politicos al fin y al cabo papu, no sirven pa media mierda y se quejas hasta de tener que levantar un vaso.


	31. Recaída

Cap 31: Recaída.

\- Te diste cuenta ¿Verdad? - Spike me miro bastante serio mientras recostaba a Aria en uno de los muebles de la habitación en la que estábamos - El olor de esa celda.

\- Agg… seria estúpida si no lo hubiera identificado Spike… - Lo mire bastante seria - Luego de nuestro encuentro con Blood, ese es un olor que jamás olvidare. Toda la celda apestaba a sangre y el estado de Ghost me genero bastantes más dudas… ¿Solo que rayos es lo que estuvieron Celestia y Luna haciéndole? Tch… - Rayos, la verdad se me vinieron unas cuantas ideas a la cabeza que me hicieron dar un molesto chasquido - ¿Sabes? La verdad no quiero ni pensarlo.

\- En su momento te lo diremos Twilight, pero ahora no es el momento adecuado… - Y justo una de las reinas de las fiestas hizo su entrada - Por el momento solo confía en nosotras Twilight.

\- Agg… bien Celestia, dejaremos el asunto de lado.

\- Twilight, hay dos preguntas que deseo hacerte, ¿Te parece bien?

\- Bien… - La mire bastante seria - Pero luego te hare yo una petición y necesito que no te niegues Celestia.

\- ¬_¬ Diciéndome eso no fomentas mi confianza en solo decir si ciegamente Twilight… pero está bien, confió en ti así que aceptare… - Yo le asentí así que ella me señalo a Aria - ¿Por qué esta ella aun contigo? Lo que dijo Ghost es muy cierto, hace ya mucho que debiste de haberla entregado a sus abuelos… la segunda es el que fue lo que te trajo tan urgentemente a Canterlot.

\- De hecho las dos están relacionadas Celestia… agg… - No pude evitar el suspirar mientras recostaba mi cabeza sobre el posa cascos del mueble mirando a Aria - Aun no la he entregado por algo que vimos Harmonía y yo cuando usamos los elementos. Se que logramos que Aria recuperara su forma original, pero ambas vimos algo que no debía de existir dentro de ella y además, la misma Magia fue quien nos señaló ese algo, diciendo que eso era algo que la ponía en peligro. Cuando salimos de dentro de Aria, como realmente vi el actuar de los elementos no le di gran importancia. Quería sinceramente aferrarme a la idea de que todo ya había pasado, pero solo por capricho quise quedarme a Aria para mantenerla bajo observación y estar segura.

Una de las sirvientas del castillo hizo aparición en ese momento y nos sirvió a los tres una taza de té, como sea, Celestia en el momento me miro bastante seria - Si estás aquí luego de haber mencionado una razón urgente, tengo que pensar en que algo no fue bien durante tu periodo de observación ¿No es así?

Solo pude asentirle a Celestia mientras ella tomaba de su te - Aunque me duela decirlo… si… tienes razón.

\- Twilight… - Spike me miro bastante dudoso - Lo único que he notado raro en Aria ha sido solo los raros momentos en los que ella queda embobada de la nada, pero nada más.

\- Exacto Spike… - Lo mire bastante seria - En estos dos meses, hasta tu deberías de saber que Aria es una potrilla demasiado activa. Si fuera por esa potra, ni la noche la hace siquiera dormir así que, ¿Por qué esos extraños momentos en los que se desconecta y no reacciona a menos que le des un fuerte estimulo? - Ahora al parecer si lo puse a pensar - Pensé que fuera por muchas cosas, pero solo ayer casualmente creo haber dado con la respuesta.

\- ¿Tienes acaso esto que ver con el demonio Twilight? - Celestia me miro ya hasta dejando el té de lado.

\- Agg… - Admito que no me quedo más que suspirar al ver a esa potrilla aun fuera de combate en el mueble a un lado de Spike - Me temo que sí. Fue solo por unos momentos, pero cuando entré ayer a su cuarto para darle la noticia que vendríamos hoy, mientras Aria estuvo fuera de sí, de nuevo pude ver su pelaje volverse pálido mientras sus ojos se tornaron un poco rojos… - Como pensé, ninguno de los dos se tomó muy bien esa noticia - Cuando la sacudí que volvió en si, fue como si nada hubiera pasado, pero estoy muy segura de lo que vi.

\- Lo que supongo nos lleva a el por qué viniste a Canterlot.

\- Si… - Me lleve un casco a la cabeza intentando darle sentido a la información - Cuando estuvimos dentro de Aria, Magia me dio cierta… información de ciertos asuntos… - Mire bastante seria a Celestia - He estado intentando darle sentido a esta, pero no he logrado encontrar nada en las bibliotecas de mi castillo y aun Harmonía no sabía mucho del tema. Así que solo me queda preguntarlo directamente Celestia, ¿Dónde guardan tú y Luna los libros que tratan de los estudios del alma?

Como esperaba, Celestia no puso para nada buena cara al escuchar de estos - Twilight… ¿Estas siquiera consciente de lo que me estas pidiendo?

\- ¿Crees que no? Sé que este es un tema muy delicado Celestia y sé que tanto Luna como tú lo guardan celosamente por una buena razón… pero los necesito.

\- Twilight… no… - Esa… fue una respuesta que no esperaba - No puedo darte lo que buscas Twilight.

\- ¡Oh vamos! - Lo admito, la mire bastante molesta - ¿Por qué no?

\- Porque en este tema no puedo darte mi absoluta confianza Twilight… - Esas fueron palabras que me dieron bastante feo, y más por la muy enojada mirada de Celestia.

\- P- Pero… ¿Por qué?

Celestia me miro un rato, hasta que al final suspiro y me dio una horrible mirada - Porque esta clase de conocimiento, es el que más puede empujar a un poni a hacer una locura… y tu Twilight, eres la ejemplificación de dichos ponis en estos momentos. No te puedo dar esa información, por el hecho que tu corazón esta manchado con la pena y el dolor. Han sido ya años desde que tus amigas partieron Twilight Sparkle y aun así tu no has podido superar ese dolor.

Sinceramente solo pude desanimarme en gran medida cuando ella me lo dijo tan a la cara, pero Spike si la miro enojado - Celestia, ya te estas pasando.

\- No Spike, no me estoy propasando. Dime… con los cambios que ha tenido Twilight en los últimos años… ¿Crees firmemente en que Twilight no va a ser seducida por la idea de poder traer a sus amigas de la muerte que le ofrecería este tipo de conocimiento? - Spike en el momento no respondió, por lo que Celestia lo miro aun peor - Respóndeme Spike, de lo contrario asumiré que tu silencio es un no.

Spike lo intento, pero no pudo responderle a Celestia, por lo que ella volvió a tomar de su te. Eso se sintió definitivamente peor que el ser cortada por las garras de ese demonio la otra vez.

\- Si fuera cualquier otro tema Twilight te aseguro que te apoyaría, pero solo no puedo hacerlo con este. Solo se necesita un pequeño incentivo para caer en el peor lado de estos conocimientos… y me temo que tú tienes un incentivo demasiado fuerte que solo no has logrado superar Twilight… en verdad lo siento.

\- Agg… así que a eso se resume todo ¿Eh? - Mi mirada cayo en Aria en el momento - Hasta aquí puedo ayudarla solo por el hecho de que mi corazón me lo impide… en verdad lo lamento Aria.

\- "Es pronto para rendirse Twilight" - Esas fueron palabras que me hicieron sinceramente abrir mis ojos sorprendida y mirar a todos lados extrañando a los presentes… 0-o pero no podían estar más sorprendida que yo al no ver a nadie más - "Ve a por todas contra Sunny." - Casi terminaba saltando de donde estaba sentada cuando vi un casco lavanda en mi hombro y al ver a la dueña, casi se me infartaba al ver a Magia sonreírme - "Confió plenamente en ti."

Rayos, admito que la presencia de esa yegua me tranquilizaba… 0.o por más que fuera de hecho yo… así que no pude evitar el sonreír - Sunny ¿Eh? Si tienes razón.

\- O_O T- Twilight… ¿Cómo acabas de llamarme?

\- "Tienes razón Magia, confió en mí misma y sé que no voy a hacer una estupidez como esa" - La yegua me sonrió y así como vino, se esfumo, así que mire a Celestia sonriéndole confiada - Olvida eso Celestia… dime, ¿Qué prueba necesitas para que me dejes ver esos registros?

\- Mi respuesta sig…

\- Celestia, 0u0 si no me lo dices, entonces voy a buscar por todo el castillo hasta que dé con ellos. Magia misma me confió esa información y sé que ella no haría algo así a la ligera, así que voy a llegar hasta el fondo de esto… 0.o y supongo que de no encontrarlos aquí, pues me tocara encontrarlos en el everfree en el viejo castillo.

\- Twilight… ¿Estas… yendo en contra de lo que te he mandado?

\- 0u0 Una yegua muy sabia una vez me dijo que tenía que pelear por lo que creía era correcto ¿No? Sé que no voy a hacer una estupidez Celestia, así que pienso dar todo de mi para demostrarme que aún no soy solo una yegua con solo años de más. Aria necesita de mi ayuda y yo pienso brindársela.

Si era sincera, sabía que esa podía ser una respuesta que enojaría a Celestia, pero no pensaba retroceder, no cuando ya habíamos llegado así de lejos.

\- Pff ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! - O_O Amm vale, no esperaba que de hecho Celestia se echara a reír hasta agarrando su estómago de lo fuerte que reía. Tanto así se estaba riendo que hasta Aria termino saltando casi aterrada y mirando a todos lados.

\- O_O Amm… ¿C- Celestia?

\- Jaja… oh l- lo siento… jeje… - Cuando la risa se le paso un poco, ella termino sentada y uso uno de sus cascos para limpiar una lagrima se le había salido - E- Es solo que jamás pensé que te escucharía decir algo así, ¿Mi fiel y siempre recta estudiante yendo contra una de mis ordenes? ¬u¬ Pensé que llegaría a morir y jamás vería que esto pasaría.

\- Amm… 0-o en pocas palabras… - Spike la miro sin ocultar para nada su extrañeza - ¿No estas molesta por eso?

\- 0u0 ¿Por qué lo estaría por que la vieja Twilight al fin haya crecido? - En el momento el cuerno de Celestia comenzó a brillar y al estirar uno de sus cascos, dos libros cayeron sobre este - Bien Twilight, me has convencido… - Con su magia ella me acerco ambos libros - Esto de aquí son los únicos dos registros acerca de las investigaciones que yo misma lleve a cabo acerca del alma. En estos libros están plasmado cada uno de mis experimentos, hechizos y mis experiencias al tratar este campo Twilight… te los daré… - Justo cuando los iba a tomar ella los alejo y me sonrió - Con la condición de que lo hagas junto a mí.

\- 0.o Amm bueno, no tengo problema con eso… ¿Pero alguna razón en específico?

\- Oh, solo curiosidad… - Esta vez sí me los entrego, así que tome los libros - ¬u¬ Y más aún si fue la misma Magia quien te debió de dar un pequeño empujoncito ahora mismo.

Ook… O-o eso si me hizo mirarla bastante extrañada - ¿C- Como…?

\- ¬u¬ Solo ella me llamaba Sunny.

\- 0.0 ¿D- Donde…?

Bueno, Aria se había levantado ya y estaba bien perdida, así que Celestia solo le sonrió - 0u0 Oh ya era hora de que despertaras pequeña.

Aria solo comenzó a mirar a todos lados - ¿Dónde está mi papa?

\- Bueno, ya que te desmayaste al enterarte que eres multimillonaria o asquerosamente rica, pues te trajimos aquí para que tanto tu como tu padre pudieran descansar.

\- 0_0 E- Espera… e- esa montañota de oro que está en la bodega… ¿T- Todo eso es mío?

\- Agg ¬_¬ sip, todo ese oro te pertenece Aria.

Yyy creo que gracias a Celestia volvimos a romper a la potra, porque se quedó literalmente congelada y hasta con la boca abierta. En fin, ¬.¬ a la potra le llevo casi que tanto tiempo como a nosotros el aceptar el 'Regalito' de su padre, pero una vez que lo supero entonces Spike se la llevo para un recorrido por el castillo, mientras que Celestia y yo comenzamos nuestra investigación.

Ya que al parecer Celestia me iba a ayudar por completo con esto, entonces no tuve problemas en ponerla al corriente de todo cuanto vimos dentro del alma de Aria, le expliqué lo mejor que pude de los conocimientos que magia me dio… 0.o ya que ni yo los terminaba de entender al completo y ya con una situación clarificada, entonces ambas comenzamos a investigar todo el asunto.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Debido a mis propios deberes como princesa, tuvimos que retirarnos de canterlot a los tres días. Días en los cuales Aria siempre iba con su padre al menos unas cuantas horas antes de volver al castillo y jugar con Spike.

En esos días para mi sorpresa, después de mucho tiempo Spike y yo fuimos llamados por ¬n¬ Harmonía de hecho, para una misión de amistad. Así que aun eso retraso un poco más nuestra investigación, pero entre los días que teníamos el tiempo, me reunía con Celestia y entre ambas investigábamos el asunto de Aria.

Otro mes después, siendo ya 4 meses desde el uso de los elementos en Aria, TnT estaba comenzando a frustrarme por el hecho de que no habíamos podido llegar a nada más. Celestia y yo investigamos esos libros a fondo, pero las respuestas solo no llegaban.

\- Ag… ¡Es Que No Puedo Creerlo! - ¬_¬ See, ya me había frustrado - ¡YA Aprendimos Hasta A Convocar Espíritus De Muertos Y Aun Así No Llegamos Al Fondo De Esto!

\- Calma Twilight… ¬_¬ y que el detalle de la canalización quede entre nosotras ¿Bien? O-O Como Luna se llegue a enterar que lo hicimos podemos considerarnos muertas.

\- Tiene que haber algo que se nos está escapando Celestia.

\- Umm… - Celestia se llevó un casco al mentón - Twilight… ¿Dónde está Aria ahora?

\- Con su padre, ¿Por qué?

\- Hemos investigado mucho del asunto, pero no hemos investigado al sujeto en si Twilight. Creo que ya es hora de que Aria sepa de esto y que nos permita hacer los estudios directamente en ella.

\- 0-o No lo sé Celestia, es solo que no quiero darle más dolores de cabeza a Aria de los que ya ha estado teniendo.

\- 0.o ¿A qué te refieres?

\- ¬.¬ Bueno, es solo que hace un buen tiempo he estado intentando insertar a Aria más en nuestra sociedad. Aria tiene ciertos retrasos en cuanto a su nivel de educación y el conocimiento de inventos de los últimos años, así que desde hace algún tiempo la interne en una escuela en Ponyville y ha estado esforzándose bastante.

\- Oh, así que te estás haciendo cargo de ella.

\- -_- Eso es lo que he estado haciendo desde hace 4 meses Celestia.

\- Bueno, pero igual esto es algo que tenemos que hacer si queremos ayudarla. Aun yo también he notado en los pocos días que ese hábito de desconectarse que tiene está empeorando… y Twilight… - Esta vez sí me miro bastante seria - También note el cambio que me dijiste en una ocasión, sus ojos se volvieron totalmente rojos y su pelaje notablemente pálido, aun ese estado que mencionaste antes se ha agravado. Gracias a los cielos Aria solo se ha quedado fuera de sí, pero no sabemos que puede provocar de esto seguir pasando.

\- Agg… -.- vale… O_O amm… h- hay otro problema Celestia que acabo de recordar… ¿Cómo diablos se supone que le explicamos a Ghost el que Aria sigue estando mal?

\- Eeeso va a estar difícil, pero habrá que ser directas con el tema… - Podrá haber dicho eso, pero vaya que Celestia estaba sudando mares en ese momento.

En fin, las dos nos pusimos en marcha hasta los calabozos y no tardamos en llegar, todavía no me explicaba por qué cada vez que llegábamos los prisioneros lucían tan aterrados de nosotras. En fin, seguimos hasta llegar a la celda donde estaba Ghost y de momento este se encontraba jugando con Aria un juego de mesa que, por insistencia, la potra quiso traerse porque si… 0.o lo raro es que este era nada más y nada menos que ajedrez.

\- Umm… - Aria se llevó un casco al memento mirando al tablero - ¡Aquí! - La potra tomo con su magia la cual era un aura verde esmeralda un alfil y capturo la torre del thestral sonriendo - ¡Siii tengo tu torre! - La potra se cruzó de cascos mirando completamente orgullosa a su padre - Ahora viejo poni no vas a poder hacerme jaque.

\- Jeje… no… - El thestral de hecho tomo un peón y la puso en mate al tener al rey de Aria rodeado por todos lados - Pero igual acabas de perder mi potra, jaque mate.

\- ¡Oh Vamos! - La potra se terminó levantando a dos patas y señalo a la torre - ¿Tienes Cuatro Partidas Tomando A Mi Rey Con Esa Torre Y Cuando Al Fin Logro Deshacerme De Ella Te Basto Un Solo Peoncito Para Eso?

\- ¬u¬ Así es la vida cariño, naaada es justo.

La potra termino cruzada de cascos mirándolo hasta de cachetes inflados - Para la próxima me traigo un bingo.

\- ¬u¬ Nadie te manda a estar empeñada en ganarme en juegos complicados.

\- ¬.¬ Ni siquiera tu eres perfecto viejo poni, ni siquiera tu eres perfecto… - Ok, esta potra termino parándose a dos patas e imito la pose malévola de uno de esos villanos de películas de tercera - ¡Algún día encontrare un juego en el que te pueda ganar y voy a saborear la dulce victoria sobre tu derrotaba figura muajajajaja!

\- Pff… - bueno, era obvio el esfuerzo que hacia el thestral para intentar no reírse… y no era el único - S- Suerte con eso mi potra.

\- Buenos días Ghost, buenos días Aria… - Yyy justo cuando la potra escucho a Celestia, se quedó congelada de una manera muy cómica al estar parada sobre sus patas y frotando sus cacos - ¬u¬ Veo que te diviertes Aria.

\- 0_0 ¡P- Pri- Princesa Celestia! ¡T- Twilight! ¿C- Cuanto Llevan Allí?

\- ¬u¬ Oh solo lo suficiente como para saber un juego en el que podrías poder derrotar a tu padre.

Y listo, Celestia le dio el toque final a la potra como para que se pusiera a balbucear completamente roja de la vergüenza.

\- ¿Cómo te encuentras Ghost? - Mire admito un poco preocupada por el thestral. Aria en verdad no notaba o simplemente ignoraba este tipo de cosas, pero yo si podía notar el ligero olor a sangre en la celda y podía distinguir uno que otro espasmo por el cuerpo del thestral.

El solo levanto un poco los hombros - En lo que cabe bien princesa, ¿Qué las trae a ambas por aquí? 0.o Pensé que Aria podía estar el tiempo que ella deseara aquí.

\- Normalmente si… - Celestia miro de reojo a Aria - Pero han sucedido algunas… cosas… que hacen la presencia de Aria una necesidad para nosotras.

Al parecer el thestral noto la incomodidad de Celestia, porque de inmediato la miro bastante feo - ¿A qué te refieres con eso? ¿Solo por qué motivo necesitarían de Aria?

\- Agg… veras Ghost, hemos estado investigando y… - Mire a Aria mirándome ya asustada y un nudo se formó en mi garganta, pero me lo tuve que tragar - Cre- Creemos que puede que esto no haya terminado.

En verdad no me espere la reacción del thestral. Pensé que miraría preocupado a Aria, pero en vez de eso intento saltarnos encima, pero termino tropezando notablemente por agotamiento y miro más allá del enojo a Celestia - ¡M- Maldita alicornio! ¡El Trato Era Que Les Dejaría Hacer Conmigo Cuanto Quisieran Solo Si Lograban Sanar A Aria Maldita Sea! Cof cof - Oh Celestia. El thestral por haber gritado termino escupiendo una gran cantidad de sangre que hizo aun a Aria palidecer, pero el simplemente no dejaba de mirar a Celestia - ¡M- Me Mintieron! ¡ME MINTIERON Y ME USARON COMO SEA QUE SE LES VINO EN GANA!

\- Agg… no Ghost, no te mentimos ni te usamos… - A pesar de sus palabras, Celestia permaneció mirándolo seriamente - Lo cierto es que, así como tú, nosotras también dimos por hecho que con la intervención de los elementos sería suficiente para liberar a Aria… pero recientemente Aria nos ha dado razones para pensar que no es así.

\- Cof cof… - Esto definitivamente no estaba bien, la máscara del thestral estaba totalmente rota. Era más que obvio en estos momentos que él estaba sufriendo de gran dolor mientras que llevo su vista a Aria quien no salía de su impresión - A- Aria… ¿D- De que están hablando?

\- Ni siquiera Aria lo sabe Ghost… es inútil que le preguntes… - El thestral me miro y en verdad la furia en sus ojos fue algo que me estremeció - No entregue a Aria a tus padres, en un principio porque quería de verdad asegurarme que Aria estaba bien. En un principio ella no mostro signos de nada malo con ella, pero recientemente me di cuenta de un problema… - Lo mire y pude ver como poco a poco esa ira en el thestral estaba cambiando a desesperanza - G- Ghost, Aria de vez en cuando es como si solo se desconectara de la realidad. Antes ya varias veces lo había hecho, pero solo recientemente comenzó a mostrar signos de retroceso en su condición solo cuando se desconecta.

Como pensaba, el thestral estaba a un paso de derrumbarse - No ha pasado nada malo aun, pero hemos estado investigando la causa de esto por nuestra cuenta y solo terminamos llegando a un callejón sin salida. Necesitamos correr un estudio directamente en Aria para poder asegurarnos de que es lo que tie…

\- Twilight… - Celestia me interrumpió y al dirigirle mi vista la vi señalando a Aria - Mira.

* * *

0u0 sorry por cortar el cap alli, pero me parecio lo mejor hacerlo.

0u0 me alegra que te gustara megan... xD creo que esta vez si le pegue el nombre al titulo del fic ¿No?

\- ag... ag... O_O D- Diganme por Dios que l perdi y no me sigue el zombi dheyluz... - su respuesta fueron solo los grillos del lugar, asi que el tipejo se tomo un buen respiro - uff -u- parece que la costa esta a salvo, TnT pobre Dheyluz, haber sufrido tan cruel destino, que el señor se apiade de su alma y le de al amenos un pc mas internet alla en la paila 9 del infierno mientras me guarda el puesto.


	32. El verdadero estado de Aria

Cap 32: El verdadero estado de Aria.

Al ver a Aria bien pude notarlo, de nuevo se había desconectado y ante nuestros ojos, poco a poco sus ojos se estaban tornado de color rojo, mientras que su pelaje poco a poco estaba palideciendo. Aun el thestral quedo en verdad sorprendido por este cambio tan repentino que estaba sufriendo Aria, pero esta vez hubo algo diferentes a las anteriores veces.

Aria se había desconectado… eso era un hecho, pero lo diferente fue que esta vez no se quedó quieta solo mirando a la nada. Lentamente sus ojos se dirigieron a donde estaba su padre tirado en el piso y muy lentamente comenzó a caminar a él. Tenía un pésimo presentimiento y Ghost claramente no estaba en condiciones, así que use mi magia para crear una barrera alrededor de Aria y detenerla.

Al verse en la barrera Aria solo no se detuvo de avanzar. No golpeaba ni arremetía contra el escudo, pero si se empujaba así misma queriendo continuar su marcha a donde estaba el thestral.

\- ¿A- Ar…?

\- Shh… - De inmediato Celestia le cerro la boca a Ghost y me miro susurrando - Twilight, Ghost, esta es nuestra mejor oportunidad. Tenemos que hacer rápido el hechizo para examinarla antes que despierte y sea mucho más difícil averiguar a que se debe esto. Ghost, sé que no confías ya en nosotras, pero igual vamos a necesitar tu consentimiento para esto. Necesitamos de tu ayuda por si Aria logra soltarse para que la retengas.

\- P- Púdrete… - Hay rayos, en verdad él estaba muy enojado - L- Lo hare s- solo por Aria… cof… p- pero… solo por ella.

\- Da igual siempre y cuando lo hagas… - Celestia me miro bastante seria - Twilight adelante, prepara el hechizo mientras yo creo una barrera fija por un tiempo.

Asentí con más de mil dudas en la cabeza, pero igual comencé a preparar un hechizo que en teoría, debía permitirnos examinar el alma de Aria y adentrarnos en ella. Hice cada uno de los preparativos y cuando Celestia creo la barrera temporal, entonces unió su cuerno con el mío y me ayudo con el lanzamiento del mismo.

Al igual que antes me sentí en verdad desorientada al principio, pero cuando abrí los ojos… amm… sabía que rayos era lo que veía, pero igual no lo comprendía. En teoría debíamos de ver algo como una esfera o llama o algo que era la representación del alma de Aria y estando allí, podíamos averiguar la pureza y la fuerza de la misma.

Pero lo que estaba frente a mí solo no sabía que rayos era. Había solo un fragmento de lo que tenía que ser una esfera el cual era de un blanco puro, pero rodeándola estaba un anillo rojo sangre el cual parecía actuar de barrera contra lo que note, era solo oscuridad. Esta oscuridad estaba constantemente arremetiendo contra el anillo rojo y este estaba ya presentando algunas rasgaduras.

\- Twilight… - A mi lado escuché la voz de Celestia y al voltear, la encontré mirando igual de perdida que yo el espectáculo - C- Creo que fue un éxito… pero no era lo que esperaba.

\- ¿Qué rayos es esto Celestia? Nada de esto estaba la última vez que entramos con los elementos.

\- Esa vez debiste de entrar directamente en el alma de Aria Twilight, pero en teoría este hechizo nos permite es mirar su exterior, recuerda eso.

\- Bien… agg… - Me tome un respiro y mire a Celestia - Es hora de actuar y no solo quedarnos aquí embobadas… - Señale a la oscuridad - Es obvio que lo negro debe de ser la influencia del demonio, el fragmento blanco debe de ser el alma de Aria… ¿Pero que es ese anillo rojo y por qué el alma de Aria es solo un fragmento de la esfera?

\- Esas son las respuestas que necesitamos… - Celestia uso sus alas para volar acercándose a estos - Vamos Twilight.

La seguí y terminamos acercándonos a ellas. Cuando estuvimos a una distancia prudente, entonces ambas nos enfocamos en realizar el hechizo para examinar cada una de las partes. Lo cargamos y luego lo disparamos como un rayo a cada uno de las partes involucradas. Lo primero fue el alma de Aria. Cuando mi rayo la impacto, 4 hilos de luz blanca se manifestaron saliendo de esta y perdiéndose en el infinito en el que nos encontrábamos. Luego Celestia impacto en el anillo rojo, a diferencia de con el alma de Aria, de este salió solo un solo hilo rojo.

\- ¿Qué son los hilos Celestia?

\- No lo sé, pero averigüémoslo.

Celestia se acercó a uno de estos hilos e intento tomarlo con uno de sus cascos para poder apreciarlo, pero el hilo solo la traspaso sin hacer absolutamente nada. Fue en eso que recordé haber visto algo parecido, así que me acerque a estos hilos, pero no los toque con mi casco como Celestia, si no con mi cuerno al igual que Luna los manipulo cuando la vez de Aria.

En el momento en que lo hice, me llevé una verdadera sorpresa. Mi mente fue invadida por imágenes… más concretamente por la imagen de un unicornio de cuerpo robusto cubierto de pelaje naranja, de cola y crin ambas de un profundo escarlata. Su crin era larga y ya que la peinaba hacia adelante, dejaba tapado uno de sus anaranjados ojos. Sus flancos estaban adornados con la marca de un dragón escupiendo fuego.

En el momento ese poni estaba al parecer hablando con algunos grifos, pero de la nada el comenzó a atacarlos y me sorprendí cuando el comenzó a literalmente destrozarlos. Les corto a todos las patas y luego se tomó el tiempo para torturarlos a muerte a cada uno de ellos… pero me llamo la atención ver en el pecho de este un fragmento de una blanca esfera.

En el momento me separe de ese hilo sorprendida y extrañada Celestia me imito, unos segundos después estaba igual de sorprendida que yo.

\- ¿Q- Que rayos fue eso?

En el momento Celestia me miro demasiado seria - Twilight, revisa el resto.

Solo asentí y lo hice. El segundo que toque me mostro a un pegaso de pelaje marrón, cuerpo delgado, pero bien formado. Su cola y crin eran ambas de color negras, pero por la edad ya estas presentaban bastantes cabellos plateados. La crin este la usaba corta y peinada de puntas hacia atrás, mientras que sus flancos estaban adornados con las marcas de dos sabes entrecruzados frente a una calavera.

Este pegaso en ese momento al parecer acababa de asaltar un crucero y en ese momento, estaba saliendo a otra embarcación con el botín. Me sorprendí cuando este sonrió, tomo un yesquero arrojándolo al crucero y este comenzó a arder mientras se alejaban. No paso mucho antes que alaridos de dolor comenzaran a escucharse solo hasta que el crucero comenzó a estallar en pedazos. Me figué en el pecho de ese pegaso, y pude ver en el otro fragmento de una blanca esfera.

Luego de este vi a una pegaso de pelaje celeste de contextura fina. La cola y crin de esta pegaso eran de color dos tonos, usaba su crin larga, pero siendo esta de puntas, la parte exterior era de color gris, mientras que la interior era de color azul oscuro. Sus ojos eran el derecho de color dorado, mientras que el izquierdo era de color morado y sus flancos iban adornados por la imagen de un alma en pena.

Esta pegaso me sorprendió al estar completamente cubierta de sangre y parada sobre una montaña de cadáveres, mientras con una espada tenía empalado a un poni. Por su armadura era claro que era un guardia de algún otro reino, al igual que todos los cadáveres bajo ella. Esa pegaso también tenía otro fragmento de una blanca esfera en su pecho.

El último de los hilos blancos fue un terrestre de pelaje verde, de alta estatura y cuerpo fornido, su cola y crin eran ambas de un color verde mucho más oscuro. La crin la usaba larga en una cola hacia detrás, dejando solo dos mechones sueltos en frente, los ojos de este poni era de un profundo amarillo y sus costados estaban adornados por una hoguera ardiendo en dos colores, una mitad roja y la otra verde.

Este poni en verdad me dio asco y quise separarme de inmediato cuando me di cuenta que estaba cubierto de sangre, mientras al parecer violaba a una pobre yegua quien rogaba una y otra vez piedad. Al ver el fragmento de esfera en su pecho, solo me aparte de golpe.

Tuve en verdad ganas de vomitar cuando terminé de ver a cada uno de ellos, solo no lo hice porque no estaba en mi cuerpo físico, pero el asco que sentía al verlos a cada uno de ellos era demasiado.

Celestia se acercó a donde estaba y paso su ala por mi lomo - ¿Estás bien Twilight?

\- S- Si Celestia… ¿P- Pero quienes eran esos malditos?

\- Tengo una sospecha, pero lo averiguaremos en un rato… Twilight, solo queda uno solo.

Lo mire y admito que dude… si el resto que eran hilos blancos me mostraron a tales ponis… ¿Solo que clase de parasito me iba a mostrar este hilo al ser completamente rojo sangre? tuve que tragar muy hondo antes de acercarme tocarlo.

Tengo que admitir que mi sorpresa fue demasiada, cuando mire a nadie menos que a Ghost aun tirado en la celda, mientras el miraba a Aria aun intentando atravesar el escudo… pero en verdad me extraño esa vez el ver un claro hilo que iba desde Aria hasta Ghost… y es más… en ese momento sentí una necesidad que solo hizo aterrar mi alma. Sentía una horrible necesidad por tomar la sangre de ese y solo ese poni.

Al momento me separe y mire a Celestia. Ella al igual que yo lo hizo y al separes me sorprendí cuando puso mala cara - T- Tenemos toda la información que necesitamos Twilight, salgamos de aquí.

Celestia tenía razón, solo asentí y al juntar nuestros cuernos rompimos el hechizo volviendo a nuestros cuerpos… … … ¬_¬ el único inconveniente, es que ahora si tenía cuerpo físico y esta vez, si no me aguante las ganas de vomitar. Fui directo a por el balde donde imagino que Ghost hacia sus necesidades y gracias al cielo estaba limpio, porque ni dude en meter mi cabeza y sacar el almuerzo.

En fin, cuando terminé de vomitar que pude reponerme. Entonces camine hasta estar a un lado de Celestia quien de hecho se reía de mi - Twilight aun te falta ver mucho mundo mi potra.

\- TnT No creo que llegue el día en que me acostumbre a ver ese tipo de cosas… - Sacudi mi cabeza antes de mirar a Celestia - Como sea. Celestia, hay solo una cosa más que me gustaría comprobar antes de dar mi conclusión.

\- Estoy de acuerdo contigo… - Celestia miro ahora al thestral que no dejaba de mirarnos desconfiado - Ghost, un último hechizo y tendremos nuestra hipotesis, pero necesitamos usarlo en ti.

\- Tch… - ¿Solo que rayos fue lo que le estuvieron sinceramente haciendo Celestia y Luna a este poni como para que de la nada nos odiara tanto? - Solo hágalo y ya.

Celestia asintió y me miro, repetimos el proceso de antes y lo que vimos dentro de él fue simplemente demasiado… pensé que Aria con el demonio corrompiéndola era algo horrible, pero el estar tan siquiera cerca del alma del thestral demostró ser aun peor. No pude respirar, podía sentir heladas dagas clavados en cada centímetro de mi cuerpo, mi mente fue invadida por una necesidad sin precedentes de… mierda no quería ni pensarlo, solo vimos lo que necesitábamos y de inmediato Celestia y yo salimos.

Al salir no solo fui yo, incluso Celestia cayo arrodillada apretando su corazón con uno de sus cascos mientras al igual que yo miraba a ese poni - ¿T- Terminaron?

Fue la voz de él lo que nos devolvió a la realidad. Tanto Celestia como yo nos tomamos un segundo para calmarnos antes yo misma responderle - S- Si Ghost.

\- cof… ¿Y bien?

\- Es… bastante difícil de explicarlo, pero ya al menos tengo una idea de por qué Aria presenta estos signos… - Mire a Celestia - corrígeme si me equivoco, pero desde un principio nunca hubo una manera ni siquiera con los elementos de curar a Aria ¿Cierto?

Celestia solo negó apoyándome y Ghost nos miró en verdad impactado - ¿D- De que están… hablando? ¿Qué es lo que tiene A- Aria?

\- Ghost, los elementos no pueden sanar a Aria, porque no hay una forma de poder recrear un alma… Aria no puede sanar porque su alma está dividida en 5 pedazos. Uno lo tiene ella, pero los otros los tienen otros cuatro ponis.

Ghost al oírme se quedó sin palabras, pero me miro ya con su miedo sobrepasando - ¿Q- Que… que le sucederá a mi Aria? ¡Que Es Lo Que Cof Cof Cof!

Rayos, el comenzó a toser un montón de sangre así que sin dudarlo castee un hechizo de sanación avanzada, pero de momento este no hizo gran efecto en él, solo calmo su dolor - Ghost tranquilo… Aria de momento no está en peligro gracias a los elementos. No pudieron recrear el alma, pero si lograron colocar un fiero guardián que protegiera el fragmento de alma que le queda…

Me acerque hasta él y lo ayude a al menos sentarse, estuvo algo receloso de aceptar mi ayuda, pero al final lo hizo - Escucha Ghost, esto te va a parecer una locura, pero quiero que me escuches y por favor confía en mí solo esta vez… solo deja que Aria te muerda y tome de tu sangre.

Al momento de escucharme, el thestral me miro horrorizado - ¿S- Se ha vuelto…?

\- No estoy loca Ghost. Si lo que pienso es verdad, entonces no solo Aria mejorara, si no tú también. Tienes bastante tiempo sufriendo dolor ¿Verdad?

\- E- Eso es gracias a la maldita hermana de la blanca… - Esas fueron palabras que me hicieron mirar enojada a Celestia, pero de momento lo ignore.

\- Agg… Ghost, por favor hazlo… - En verdad no me sentía para nada bien con esto, así que aun si intente sonreírle, solo pude darle un intento de una - Sé que no tienes más razones para confiar tan siquiera en mi luego de meterte aquí sin siquiera haberte cumplido por completo, pero por esta vez confía en mi… deja que Aria te muerda. Juro que te mantendré con vida no importa que.

El negro thestral me miro por unos momentos, pero luego de dar un chasquido, él se apartó de mí y con algo de esfuerzo, se acercó a donde estaba Aria intentando llegar a él. Celestia bajo el escudo y Aria camino hasta los cascos de Ghost, quien al tomarla, la abrazo y sus lágrimas cayeron. Unos segundos después, tal como pensé Aria abrió su boca y usando los puntiagudos colmillos que tenía al igual que Ghost, ella lo mordió en el cuello y comenzó a tomar de la sangre del thestral.

Para mi lamento era justo como lo había pensado. Mientras más tragaba la potra de su sangre, su pelaje y sus ojos iban recobrando sus colores normales. Pensé que sería yo misma quien iba a tener que separar a Aria por la seguridad de Ghost, pero en medio de estarlo mordiendo, pude ver como Aria recupero la conciencia y al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, lo empujo asustada y corrió hasta una de las esquinas de la habitación cubriendo su cabeza con sus cascos, mientras temblaba aterrada.

Iba a acercarme yo misma a donde estaba Aria al saber que Ghost estaba bastante débil, pero el mismo fue quien me paro al taparme el camino con una de sus alas y fue a ella, aunque fuera a paso pesado.

Llego hasta ella y se acostó a su lado antes de pasar una de sus alas por su lomo. En el momento que sintió su ala, Aria lo miro aterrada y quiso retroceder, pero él no se lo permitió al incluso pasar su casco por sobre ella y antes que pudiera hacer algo, ya él estaba echado de costado abrazando a Aria entre sus cascos aun si ella intentaba como pudiera alejarse sin lastimarlo.

\- ¡N- No Suéltame! ¡L- Lo Sabía! ¡S- Si Sigo A Tu Lado Te Voy A Seguir Hac…!

La potra no pudo terminar de decir lo que quería por que literalmente Ghost le mordió el hocico cerrándoselo sin lastimarla. Solo la soltó cuando Aria dejo de intentar hablar, pero no dijo nada realmente. Solo le soltó el hocico y comenzó a acariciarla con su cabeza con todo el amor que pudo ofrecerle.

\- P- Papa… - Aria cerro sus ojos sin querer mirarlo - T- Tengo miedo.

\- No hay que temer Aria.

\- S- Si lo ha… - De nuevo, el volvió a callarla.

\- No Aria… no moriré sin importar que me pase, y nunca dejare que te hieran a ti. Aun si tu misma eres quien me amenaza, te prometo que te detendré Aria, así que no temas… - Aria comenzó a llorar aun con sus ojos cerrados, pero recostó su cabeza en el pecho de su padre llorando en el - Te amo Aria… por favor, siempre recuerda eso.

\- Snif… y- y yo a ti papi.

Cielos, de solo ver a esos dos mis lagrimas no las pude contener. Ni Celestia ni yo quisimos interrumpir este momento entre los dos, así que solo nos quedamos sentadas donde estábamos y los dejamos estar.

A su debido tiempo fue Aria la que se separó mirándolo preocupada - ¿E- Estas bien papi?

\- Cansado Aria… solo estoy bastante cansado… - El thestral nos miró a ambas - Pero mi descanso puede esperar a que ellas respondan el que rayos fue todo esto.

Asentí y me tome solo un momento para reunir mis ideas - Ghost, ya estoy segura de que es lo que le pasa a Aria y créeme que no te gustara. Como antes dije, el alma de Aria fue literalmente partida en 5 pedazos, cuatro de estos terminaron en 4 ponis y en su cuerpo solo quedo uno solo. Los elementos no pudieron sanarla, porque simplemente recrear un alma es algo imposible, lo único que pudieron hacer por ella fue expulsar la influencia de ese demonio de ella y además, crear una contramedida contra este y allí es donde entras tu.

\- 0.0 ¿Q- Que mi alma qué?

\- Tranquila nena… - Al ver el rostro de Aria, Celestia no pude evitar el reírse - Jeje, luego te lo explicare con calma.

\- En fin, dijiste que los elementos te golpearon esa vez ¿Cierto? - Él asintió - Eso fue porque tú eres la contra medida que usaron. Magia sabia a lo que estabas dispuesto, así que ella tomo la mitad de tu alma y la incrusto dentro de Aria para que esta pudiera proteger el débil fragmento que fue lo que quedo en ella. En estos momentos el demonio está intentando dominar a Aria, pero gracias al pedazo de tu alma que la protege, eso le es imposible.

\- Bien… - Rayos, hasta el thestral se llevó un casco a la cabeza - Digamos que entendí, ¿Cuál es la parte buena y cuál es la mala?

\- La buena es que mientras tú vivas, Aria va a estar a salvo. Tu alma es tan fuerte que el demonio solo no puede atravesarla y llegar a Aria. 0.o La mala por el contrario es para ti, es tu alma la que está recibiendo el constante ataque de este, así que eso va a hacer que tengas dolores fantasmas mientras esta situación continúe. Además, por el constante asalto del demonio tu alma puede irse debilitando, es por ello que Aria va a ser mucho más dependiente de ti de lo que antes pensábamos. Lo que Aria acaba de hacer, el morderte y tomar de tu sangre, fue un método que Magia se las ingenió para poder sanar tu alma herida en el cuerpo de Aria…

Rayos, tuve que tragar hondo al mirar a Aria - Amm… siento mucho tener que ponerlo así, pero Aria, por el bien tanto tuyo como el de tu padre, de ahora en más tendrás que acostumbrarte a cada cierto tiempo tomar de su sangre.

\- ¿Hay alguna manera de arreglar este desastre? ¿Hay alguna manera de recuperar el alma de mi hija?

\- Eso… agg… me temo que no lo sé Ghost. Tengo que suponer que sí, ya que su alma fue cortada y sacada de ella en primer lugar, 0-o pero no sé de un método para hacerlo… - Mire a Celestia quien permanecía pensativa - ¿Qué hay de ti Celestia?

\- No se tampoco un método… al menos directo, pero tengo una noción de por donde comenzar a investigarlo… - Celestia me miro nerviosa - El problema aquí Twilight, es más que todo los recipientes de los fragmentos del alma de Aria.

Bueno, de solo recordar a esos cuatro sí que mi lomo se puso de punta - C- Ciertamente esos cuatro ponis van a ser un problema. Aun si encontramos un método, dudo que nos dejen tomarlo así como así.

\- ¿Vieron ustedes dos a esos ponis? - Dudosas, pero ambas asentimos - Descríbanmelos por favor… - Como él lo pidió, le describimos a cada uno de ellos y no supe juzgar el rostro de Ghost en ese momento. Lo que sí puedo asegurar, es que la sonrisa que tenía en el momento aterro aun a Aria quien aún estaba entre sus cascos - Jejeje… Wrath, Alma Quebrada, Corsario Caído, Designio Maldito… restantes miembros de himno de los caídos - Oh Celestia, en verdad estuve a punto de atacarlo cuando el comenzó a reír - ¡Jajaja Así Que Son Esos Maldi…!

\- ¡P- PAPA! - Aria grito ya aterrada y le salto a la cabeza agarrándose de su hocico para abrazarlo - ¡P- POR FAVOR YA PARA! ¡ME ESTAS ASUSTANDO!

Rayos, como agradecí que Aria hubiera hecho eso. Ghost fue casi como si volviera en sí y paro de reír tomándose un respiro antes de serenarse.

\- Princesas… - Una vez calmado él nos miró a ambas - ¿Qué tal un nuevo trato? Aria no está libre de esa maldición después de todo, así que es obvio que no pienso quedarme aquí pudriéndome mientras mi hija aun corre peligro.

Celestia lo miro de hecho interesada - ¿Qué tienes en mente?

\- Bastante simple. Ustedes continúan ayudándome, investiguen como recuperar los fragmentos del alma de Aria de esos cuatro… y yo personalmente les traeré las cabezas de ellos. Luego pueden seguir con sus malditas torturas diarias si eso les satisface.

\- Espera… ¿Qué diablos acabas de decir? - Ahora si mire enojada a Ghost - ¡Como Que Torturas Diarias!

\- Claro, olvidaba que a usted la dejaron fuera de esto para mantener a Aria ignorante… - El thestral me sonrió y admito que me temblaron las patas - Luego de venir aquí, esa señorita de allí junto a su hermana, decidieron pasar por sobre el trato que habíamos establecido y agregaron el experimentar tortura física dada cierta cantidad de días… y no olvidemos las constantes pesadillas. La verdad no me gusto para nada esto, pero si me dan la oportunidad de vengarme y además de salvar a mi hija, estoy dispuesto a continuar con esto sin quejarme.

\- ¡CELESTIA ES QUE ACASO TE VOLVISTE LOCA! - Lo admito, no resistí mi ira al enterarme de esto - ¡NO SOLO LUEGO DE DECIR QUE CONFIABAS EN MI ME IGNORASTE, SINO QUE INCLUSO TE ATREVISTE A HACER ALGO TAN DESALMADO COMO TORTURAR A ALGUIEN! ¿SOLO QUÉ DIABLOS SE TE PASO POR LA CABEZA?

\- Hacer el bien por Equestria, solo eso Twilight… - Maldición, Celestia literalmente me ignoro por completo mientras miraba aun a Ghost - Me interesa tu oferta más de lo que crees Ghost… dime, ¿Cómo puedo saber si no estas mintiéndome respecto a esto?

\- Ya se lo dije Celestia, no deshonro los tratos que yo hago a diferencia de ustedes.

\- Estoy segura que si lo haces, después de todo dijiste que robaste los elementos como un trabajo para un ricachón de otra nación y en vez de dárselos, solo le robaron todo según tus propias palabras.

\- No fui yo quien hizo ese trato, ese fue Blood quien había hecho ese trato. Yo solo colabore hasta que vi la oportunidad y la tome.

\- Dame unos días para pensarlo Ghost. Mientras tanto yo personalmente investigare el cómo recolectar los fragmentos del alma de Aria… - Celestia se giró y camino a la salida de la celda - Twilight, nos vamos.

\- ¡NO ME IRÉ CELESTIA HASTA…!

\- ¬_¬ Hablamos en el castillo potra tarada… ahora… ¡MUEVE EL TRASERO TWILIGHT!

O_O Amm… de acuerdo, ese último grito me intimido así que la iba a seguir, pero recordé un pequeño asuntito… Aria… ella escucho todo. Voltee aterrada a mirarla, solo para darme cuenta que estaba 'Dormida…' fue Ghost quien me dijo qué fue lo que hizo y me dijo que se quedaría con ella, así que solo seguí a Celestia.

Al llegar al castillo, tal como dijo me conto de todo y no podía culparla por la decisión que tomo. No me gustaba en lo más mínimo, pero como gobernante que estaba aún aprendiendo a ser, entendí que tenía razón en su decisión. Luego de arreglar ese asunto, entonces Celestia dio cumplimiento a su palabra y comenzó a investigar ese asunto… 0w0 junto a mi claro estaba, esa iba a ser una investigación que no me perdería por nada.

* * *

0u0 ¡HIIIII! -u- perdon por el retrazo, ¬_¬ pero me tuvieron sin internet todo el dia de ayer y viene llegando a las 5:40 am aca en venezuela... en fin.

JAJAJAJAJA xD te juro por Dios Prin que a lo que lei y comentario me acorde instantaneamente de una twilight de otro fic que tengo aqui publicado, jajaja esa te aseguro que le hubiera dicho eso, y ademas le dice bien claro el como le meteria le cuerno al dragon por el trasero... ¬u¬ y se te olvido la potra malvada que casi deja al mundo entero sin ningun tipo de magia y poni corrompido por la oscuridad que de hecho casi extingue la vida... 0u0 con respecto a Discord... xD ese tiene un puesto especial, en algun momento lo mostrare.

JAJAJAJA ¡Sufre megan bajo las garras de este malevolo autor que disfruta de robar el sueño de sus lectores!... ... ... xD ojala y eso ultimo fuera mentira. pero bueno, -u- llevate el consuelo que esta vez no quedaste tan picado.

... ... ... ...

\- je, ¬u¬ eeeeso te pasa por pendejo... - cuando el thestral desperto, la alicornio lavanda estaba tranquilamente bebiendo una taza de te mientras claramente se burlaba de el.

\- ¬_¬ no eres exactamente quien para hablar acerca de estos temas twilight.

\- ¬u¬ pues te aseguro que a mi no hubiera tenido el chance de insultarme, despues de todo... - una tremendamente sombria sonrisa aparecio en el rostro de la alicornio - a diferencia de ti, yo no dejo evidencias.

\- O_O ¿Y de verdad dices que te reformaron pedazo de loca?... ... agg... - el thestral tomo un boligrafo mas una hoja y termino rascandose la cabeza mientras pensaba - ¿y solo como diablos se supone que te disculpas por haberle jodido la cabezota a otro tipo?

\- umm... ¬u¬ puedo ayudarte si quieres.

\- -.- bueno por que no.

ambos tomaron a siento, y luego de pensarlo mucho, ambos comenzaron a redactar la carta.

'querido Dheyluz, en esta ocasion te escribo para dejarte saber que tus recientes alagos han sido realmente muy bien recibidos, y de hecho llegaron a alegrar a este viejo thestral. ¬u¬ Es por ello que esta carta se te es enviada para dejarte saber que dispones de 24 horas antes que seas visitado por dos 'angelitos' los cuales desean agradecerte personalmente y darte una placentera ultima velada.

sinceramente, esperamos que estes tan emocionad como nosotros por que el tiempo se cumpla. con cariño, Ghos y Twilight.

\- 0.o hey a todas estas... ¿que tu no te habias cambiado el nombre alicornio bipolar?

\- -u- si, ¿pero que mas da? ¬u¬ en estos casos hay que dejar que la fama hable por ti... - y dale que esta necesitaba una visita a un psiquiatra de urgencias por esas sonrisas - ahora, deja de perder el tiempo enviala, que tenemos una cita a la que atender en cuanto lo hagas.

el thestral solo levanto los hombros y envio la carta.

... ... ...

jaja 0u0 bueno dejando el rol a un lado, -u- no me molestan para nada ese tipo de comentarios xD de hehco hasta me les uno, ¬u¬ pero si gustas de el rolear, te recomendaria pasarte por el amino mlp en español. 0u0 es una comunidad brony donde hacen de toda vaina, desde publicar de a vainero dibujos, fics y blog que hablan de hasta como crear una love potion. Hasta tambien se organizarse para hacer roles, asi que si tienes ganas de participar en alguno o quieres de hehco aprender a crearlos, entonces alli te enseñan como.

0.o con respecto la parte dos de venganza y redencion... bueno, realmente aun le falta algo para que la saque... -.- tengo en verdad un monton de la historia adelantado, pero ya cargo las manos re ful con todo lo que ando haciendo ultimamente... ¬_¬ y mas desde que ahora me meti a hamburguesero con mi familia... asi que de momento tendras que esperar, -.- cuando termine el de regresar de las sombras, entonces me sentare a dedicarmele a ese y a este de 'todo sea...' ... ... y quires saber algo gracioso... xD aun no le tengo nombre y eso que le he adelantado algunas paginas.


	33. Un nuevo trato

Cap 33: Un nuevo trato.

Desde que descubrimos lo que realmente había pasado en ese ritual, el hecho que Aria tenía su alma dividida, solo había pasado unos tres días. Aria por supuesto que se mantuvo ese tiempo con su padre, siempre iba a eso de las 3 de la tarde y volvía cerca de las 9 de la noche.

Mientras, Celestia y yo realmente investigamos el cómo recuperar el alma de Aria. Yo tenía mis razones para querer ayudarla, 0.o pero en verdad no podía entender por qué Celestia estaba tan metida en esto. Siempre hacía tiempo entre sus deberes reales para dedicarle varias horas a esta investigación, a la cual tengo que decir que Luna se unió solo porque de alguna manera Celestia la convenció.

Ese día de nuevo fuimos esta vez toda la realeza de Equestria a la celda de Ghost. No tenia en verdad idea de por qué hasta Cadence había sido llamada por Celestia, pero igual estábamos todas de camino allí.

Cuando llegamos a eso de las cuatro de la tarde, hora en la que el thestral tenía solo una o dos horas de haber despertado a lo mucho. No pudimos más que reír al oír a Aria gritar mientras rascaba su cabeza… ¿La razón? -u- perdió contra el thestral en una partida de tres en raya… y según el marcador que llevaban iban 1 favor del padre.

\- ¬u¬ Si pensaste Aria que el tres en raya era solo de suerte, pues déjame decirte que estabas equivocada.

\- TnT Me rindo, no puedo ganarte en nada.

\- ¬u¬ Eso porque no le has dado un intento al póker Aria… - Y sip, la potra volteo a donde estaba Celestia - Estoy segura que en este juego serias la mejor jugadora.

\- 0.o ¿Qué es el póker?

\- ¬_¬ Vamos Celestia… - Sip, hasta Luna le dio esa cierta miradita de '¿Estas tarada?' - ¿Cómo diablos la potra va a saber jugar eso?

\- Buenas tardes princesas… - Supongo que aún seguía enojado, porque ni se levantó de donde estaba sentado al vernos - ¿Qué las trae por aquí este día?

\- Lo dices como si realmente no lo supieras Ghost… - El thestral solo guardo silencio ante las palabras de Celestia - Lo he meditado bastante y he llegado a una conclusión con respecto a tu trato.

Hay rayos, ahora si el thestral se levantó aun dentro de la celda y Aria corrió hasta estar detrás del asustada - Soy todo oídos.

\- Las cabezas de esos cuatro es algo que últimamente ha estado muy valorada al igual que la tuya. Esos cuatro han estado causando problemas a lo largo y ancho de la tierra. Bajo tu comandancia esos cuatro no representaron grandes problemas para Equestria, debo de asumir que eso fue debido a ti ¿O me equivoco?

\- No… en Equestria es donde mi familia se encuentra, además de ser el hogar de la poni a la que llamaba mi señora, así que como muestra de respeto los mantenía a raya de causar problemas aquí.

Por alguna razón Celestia miro lo miro interesada - Dime Ghost… ¿Aun consideras a Luna tu señora?

\- Desde que fue ella quien me pidió que no lo hiciera… no realmente.

\- ¬n¬ Hay que ver que eres en verdad tarada Luna.

\- ¬_¬ No eres exactamente quien, para hablar Celestia, ¿A qué se debe tu interés en ese tema?

\- Agg… ¬_¬ es solo que de considerarte aun su señora me hubiera facilitado las cosas, pero en fin. Retomando lo que te decía… Celestia miro nada lindo al thestral - sin ti esos cuatro están desbocados. Piensan que son los dueños del mundo o algo así y han estado haciendo desastres aun en nuestro territorio, han estado sembrando el caos en Equestria y realmente los quiero fuera… - Eso hizo que una sonrisa al menos no tan siniestra como antes se plasmara en el rostro del thestral - Pero… - Y se esfumo - Aun si me beneficia tu cometido, aun no confió en ti.

\- Tía Celestia, no la entiendo… - Sip, al igual que todos, Cadence miraba en verdad extrañada a Celestia - ¿Para qué nos hizo venir a todas aquí entonces?

\- Simple, no confió en tu palabra Ghost y menos desde que ya no tienes una afiliación con mi hermana. Por eso he venido a decirte que aceptare tu trato, solo bajo una condición.

El la miro con una cuestionadora ceja levantada - ¿Y esa sería?

\- ¬u¬ Twilight va contigo… - Ok… gracias al cielo que no teníamos bebida alguna en ese momento, O_O porque vaia que a cada una nos iba a dar un infarto cuando ella dijo eso - Si aceptas que Twilight te acompañe, entonces estaré gustosa de dejarte salir de esta pocilga y que vayas tras ellos. sí aceptas, entonces dejare que tengas tu venganza y salves de paso a tu hija… niégate… - Oh diablos, Celestia solo hizo un segundo brillar su cuerno y en el momento cada sombra de la celda fue eliminada aún más rápido al estar hecha de cristales - Y entonces no la vas a tener nada fácil para escapar con tu hija estando las cuatro alicornios de Equestria frente a ti… y créeme, Luna y yo no dudaremos en matarte de ser necesario para proteger a nuestros súbditos.

\- ¡PE- PERO QUE…? ¿C- COMO CUANDO POR QUÉ YO?

\- Jejeje… - Diablos, aun en esa la posición en la que estaba, el thestral aun así se permitió sonreír hasta confiado - Digamos que aceptara… ¿Cree en verdad que la princesa pueda realmente venir conmigo alicornio blanca? - Ok… ¿Por qué diablos llamo así a Celestia? - La princesa es meramente una poni común con solo un gran poder y por si no lo sabía, no voy a ir de excursión. Voy a cazar nada más y nada menos. Segundo, es un hecho que la princesa ya no confía en mi como antes, eso alicornio blanca es un problema en si en este caso.

\- Estoy segura que Twilight estará perfectamente con esto… ¬_¬ a pesar que de momento tiene cara de estúpida, ¿Cierto Twilight?

\- Amm… y- yo… - Oh diablos, ¿Solo cómo es que las cosas terminaron saliendo en esto? - Y- Yo… no estoy muy segura Celestia… ¿Qué hay de mis deberes en Ponyville y…?

\- Spike y ahora Harmonía se pueden encargar de ellos, ¬u¬ Confió en que la potra se encargara de que Spike trabaje y además le será una muy buena ayuda.

\- Tía Celestia… - Cuando Cadence salió de la sorpresa, miro enojada a Celestia - No estoy para nada de acuerdo con esto… - Señalo a Ghost con una de sus alas - Ese poni es demasiado peligroso e impredecible, ¿Solo que nos asegura que no herirá a Twilight o peor aún?

\- Twilight no es una potra Cadence, estoy segura que se sabe defender… además, mi seguro de que no le tocara ni un pelo… - Señalo de hecho detrás de Ghost - ¬u¬ Es esa pequeña que se aferra a su pata trasera derecha. Estoy muy segura que mientras Aria este con ellos, él no se atreverá a lastimarla ya que en cierta forma Aria se apegó a Twilight… 0u0 ¿Cierto pequeña?

Bueno, Aria no le respondió, pero vaya que se sonrojo por algún motivo. Ghost al ver eso termino riendo - Hey, que allí se suponía que dijeras que no para apoyar a tu padre ¿Sabes?

\- P- Pero es que… T- Twilight me cae bien papi… n- no quisiera que la lastimaras.

\- Agg… - Rayos, creo que el aire se hizo mucho menos pesado cuando el thestral sonrió de hecho feliz - De acuerdo, aceptare su oferta alicornio… aunque es solo… - Me termino señalando con un ala - Si ella está de acuerdo. Después de todo, no creo que ni usted ni yo queramos forzarla a esto ¿O no?

\- Twilight… - Celestia me miro bastante seria - La decisión es tuya.

\- V- Vale… s- sin presión… - Ok… no lo aguante, entre en pánico - ¡AAAAHHH PERO COMO RAYOS SE SUPONE QUE DECIDA ALGO ASÍ? - Sip, termine caminando en círculos nerviosa por la celda - Si digo que no entonces Ghost intentaría escapar por lo que Celestia, Luna, Cadence y yo tendríamos a un endemoniado poni el cual dudo mucho que podamos detener así como así ya que no se va a contener y podríamos salir seriamente heridas o peor. E incluso si lográramos detenerlo entonces al no poder contenernos terminaríamos hiriendo a Aria por accidente que es algo que sinceramente no me perdonaría…

\- Y en el otro caso, de decir que si entonces eso significaría tener que salir a todos lados acompañada del poni más buscado en la tierra lo que con mi título de princesa seria anunciar a todo el mundo que Equestria está aliado con él lo que podría terminar provocando de igual modo una guerra a gran escala ya que de por si lo quieren muerto o peor y de todos modos ese ni es el más grande problema, estoy segura que nos vamos a meter en una ridícula cantidad de peligros en las que bien podría terminar muerta o peor terminaría…

\- ¡TWILIGHT! - Amm… bueno, lo que me trajo a la realidad desde mi ataque de nervios fue de hecho que Luna me agarro y dio senda cachetada para que reaccionara - ¬_¬ Cálmate tarada y deja de pensar de más, te hicieron una pregunta de si o no nada más.

\- TnT ¿Pero cómo quieres que no me piense algo así?

\- 0_o Eso… - Ok, admito que termine bastante roja al ver aun a Aria mirarme extrañada - Fue bastante raro… - Como sea, la potra salió de detrás de su padre y vino hasta donde estaba tomando uno de mis cascos mirándome como cual mascota rogando - Por favor Twilight, acompáñanos.

Diablos, terminé con un lindo tic en el ojo cuando cometí el error de mirarla - ¿Cómo algo tan tierno pudo haber salido de algo tan siniestro como el poni ese? Agg… - Bien me tomé un respiro para calmarme y pensé muy bien mi respuesta. Sabía muy bien que este no iba a ser un viaje vacacional y estaba arriesgando demasiado, pero también habían muchas cosas que afectaban negativamente de negarme… oh Celestia, estaba en verdad en un tremendo dilema.

\- "Vamos Twilight…" - De nuevo me sorprendió el hecho de escuchar esa voz, al mirar a un lado de Ghost, allí estaba Magia parada mirándome con una sonrisa - 0u0 "Se sincera contigo misma. Sabes muy bien que deseas hacer este viaje aun si es peligroso, así que no te contengas y hazlo."

\- "M- Magia…" - Lo admito, la mire en verdad insegura - "¿Pero qué pasaría si llego a cometer un error? Sabes cuál es el objetivo de Ghost. De aceptar estaría aceptando a ayudarlo a asesinar y… y no quiero hacerlo, no quiero asesinar a nadie… además, ¿No me haría eso indigna de ser tu amiga?"

La yegua me dio una calmada sonrisa - "De eso llegar a pasar, ya veré el que hacer Twilight, pero como ya te lo dije. Eres la portadora más digna que he tenido y sea como sea, no dejare de ser tu amiga."

\- "E- Entonces… ¿Podrías ayudarme en este viaje?"

Magia se lo pensó por un rato, pero al final me sonrió y asintió - "Será un placer para mí el ayudarte. Quizás incluso esto sea beneficioso para mí también, así que si, contaras con mi apoyo en el Twilight. Solo asegúrate de llevar contigo la gema de la magia, les comunicare a las demás chicas mi partida junto a ti."

\- Agg… - Solo pude suspirar y mire a Celestia quien al igual que todos tenían rato mirándome como si estuviera loca - Esta bien… aceptare Celestia. Partiré con Ghost una vez el hechizo para recuperar el alma de Aria esté preparado.

\- 0u0 Sabía que aceptarías… ¬u¬ y eso quiere decir que ya están listos para partir entonces, porque antes de venir le di el último de los toques que necesitaba el hechizo… - Ok, admito que la mire bien perdida - ¬u¬ Vamos Twilight, no esperabas sinceramente que siendo yo misma quien realizo las investigaciones referente a las almas, no sabría un hechizo como este ¿No?

\- O_O P- Pero… ¡A- Antes dijiste que no lo sabias y estuve ayudándote a investí…!

\- ¬w¬ corrección Twilight… me refería a que no estaba segura de sí este funcionaría como necesitaban, así que en estos tres días, solo me ayudaste a adaptar este hechizo a lo que necesitarían… - Celestia se acercó a mi - Deja que te enseñe como se hace.

Solo pude suspirar al ver a Celestia estirar su cuerno hacia mi antes de acercarme y unir el mío. Como antes con Magia, Celestia logro trasmitirme los conocimientos necesarios para realizar dicho hechizo y una vez lo hizo, nos separamos.

\- 0w0 Bien… - Ok literalmente con su magia puso a Aria sobre el lomo de Ghost, nos pegó a él y a mí y nos comenzó empujar hasta emocionada - ¡Ahora Andando Ustedes Dos Que Tienen Un Largo Camino Por Delante!

\- O_O ¡Q- QUE! ¡AHORA! ¡P- PE- PERO AUN NO ESTOY LISTA! ¿Q- QUE HAY DE LA RUTA QUE SEGUIREMOS O LOS SUMINISTROS OH…?

Oh cielos, Celestia se afinco más bien en empujarnos a ambos - ¡SIN PEROS SPARKLE! ¡GHOST TE LA CONFIÓ!

Y antes que pudiera notarlo… Celestia nos la jugo al empujarnos a mí, a Ghost y a Aria hasta un círculo de transporte en la entrada de la celda. Antes de darnos cuenta ya estábamos fuera de canterlot y a nuestro lado había ya unas alforjas preparadas y de paso con nuestros nombres y una foto de Celestia sonriendo traviesa que decía 'Buen viaje.'

El thestral no pudo más que mirarme más allá de sorprendido - Algo me dice que esa yegua de hecho ya lo tenía todo planeado.

\- ¬_¬ ¿Lo dices por las alforjas? ¿La foto o por el circulo que ni nos dimos cuenta de cuando lo preparo?

\- 0.0 Papi… esa yegua da miedo.

\- ¬_¬ Y que lo digas Aria.

\- Agg… - Mire al thestral admito un poco dudosa - Espero no te moleste, pero solo hay una cosa más que necesito y podremos partir.

\- No tengo problemas realmente… 0.o ¿De casualidad vamos a su castillo princesa?

\- Si… quisiera avisarle de esto a Spike y quiero buscar el elemento de la magia, lo llevare conmigo.

\- ¡Genial! - Aria nos miró bastante emocionada - 0u0 ¡Twilight estará viajando con nosotros papi!

\- Eso parece Aria… - El thestral me sonrió tendiéndome un casco - Estaré contando con usted de ahora en más princesa, espero no serle una molesta compañía.

\- agg… - Di un suspiro ante de sonreírle y estrechar su casco - No es nada Ghost y tampoco eres una molesta compañía… En fin, creo que deberíamos ponernos en marcha ya.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

\- ¡TÍA CELESTIA! - Cadence me miro claramente enojada - ¿SE DA CUENTA DE LO QUE ACABA DE HACER? ¡ACABA DE ENVIAR A TWILIGHT A QUIEN SABE DÓNDE CON EL PEOR PONI DE LA HISTORIA Y LO PEOR ES QUE LO HIZO A LO QUE SE CONSIDERARÍA UNA MISIÓN SUICIDA! ¿SE DA CUENTA DEL PELIGRO QUE TWILIGHT VA A CORRER DE AHORA EN MÁS?

\- Agg… - Solo pude suspirar mirando aun a donde hacía unos momentos estaba mi querida potrilla.

\- ¡TÍA NO ME IGNORE! - Cadence dio un pisotón aún más molesta - ¡ESTO ES SERIO TÍA!

\- Cadence ya guarda silencio… - Ni siquiera fui yo quien la regaño, fue de hecho Luna quien desde hacía rato estaba recostada a una pared solo mirándome - Estas siendo en verdad muy ruidosa.

\- ¡Pero Tía Luna! ¿Cómo Quiere Que No Me Preocupe?

\- Tch… Cadence te lo pondré aún más resumido… ¬n¬ deja de gritar y piensa un poco ¿Quieres?

\- Tch… - Esta vez fue Cadence quien termino dando un molesto chasquido, mientras miraba al suelo apenas aguantado su enojo - No permitiré esto… voy tras ellos.

\- Espera Cadence… - Antes que saliera le termine agarrando la cola y sentándola, por lo que no miro tan contenta - Créeme, es mejor que no interfieras con esto. Sé que tienes tus dudas, pero por favor cálmate… - Cadence termino de nuevo dando un chasquido, pero se quedó tranquila. La que admito que me hizo mirarla extrañada fue Luna, quien de hecho se estaba tomando todo esto demasiado bien - ¿No tienes nada que decir Luna?

\- ¿Yo? ¿Y por qué lo tendría?

\- De entre las tres, sé que eres a la que menos debe de agradarle mi decisión.

\- Y no te equivocas en lo más mínimo… pero te conozco lo suficiente Celi para saber que no haces las cosas solo por hacerlas… - ahora si que ella temrino mirándome muy seria y demostrando un poco de su enojo por el como su sombra se inquietaba - Si hay algo que debo de decir, sería solo el preguntarte cuál es tu razón para todo esto, solo eso.

\- Agg… yo tampoco quería hacerlo, pero lo pensé bastante y esta me pareció la mejor opción.

\- ¿Para qué tía Celestia?

Me tome un momento para mirar a Cadence quien aún no me miraba nada mejor - Para recuperar a nuestra querida Twilight… - Eso basto para dejar perdida a Cadence, muy diferente de Luna quien solo parecía analizar todo - Cadence, desde la muerte de sus amigas Twilight solo no ha sido la misma. Tu bien sabes que ellas lo eran todo para ella.

\- Tía… ambas sabemos que Twilight solo necesitaba tiempo para recuperarse de ello.

\- Cadence… - no me quedo más que mirar la muy seria - Cuando perdiste a Shining también quedaste devastada y solo fue cuestión de algunos años para que lo pudieras superar, pero tanto tu como yo sabemos a qué se debió el que lo superaras… - Cadence al parecer al fin lo comprendido - Lo superaste Cadence, porque tienes a tu lado a Flurry Heart. El ver a tu pequeña aun contigo, el ver su legado todos los días de tu vida, fue lo que te impulso a recuperarte de su perdida, ¿Me equivoco Cadence?

\- Agg… no tía… no lo hace. Fue el ver a Flurry tan desesperada por animarme, el ver lo que ella sufría por mi ánimo… eso fue lo que me hizo abrir los ojos y recuperarme de mi dolor.

\- Solo tiempo no basta Cadence. Todos necesitamos un empujón para poder superar nuestros momentos de debilidad... - No pude más que sonreír al recordar el cómo es que mi potrilla se había estado comportando en los últimos meses - Y aunque no lo creas, creo que encontré el empujón que Twilight necesita en el lugar más inesperado… créeme sobrina, Twilight necesita hacer este viaje.

* * *

xD prin, entra en mi perfil y listo, te deberian de salir las 8 que he subido, ¬.¬ aunque de la que te hablaba de la twilight loca esta bajo la categoria M, asi que si usas el app de android no te saldra hasta que actives la opcion para que este tipo de contenido aparezca... xD si vas por pc da bien igual, igual te deberia de salir el de '¿redencion? ¿Venganza? la verdad no lo se' ese es nombre del fic de la twilight loca... 0.o y la unica propia que he terminado de momento... ... ... ¡AJA! xD que saliste tambien de shiperos ¿eh? ¬u¬ vamos viejo, que tambien existen los buenos amigos... ahora... xD que a veces evolucione a romance ya es otra cosa... pero en fin, ¬w¬ solo Dios sabe si ariaXStorm pasara... ¬u¬ con respecto a lo otro, pos seguiré guardandomelo.

0u0 bueno, realmente nunca baso mis fics luego de alguna temporada o algo asi, y para remate de cuentas... xD cuando comence este fic no habia visto nisiquiera la octaba temporada aun, asi que que decir, ¬u¬ de que estaria aqui el arbolillo estaria prin... 0.o la verdad a mi no me cayeron mal ninguna de esas dos temporadas, xD me he reido y que jode con ambas, asi que por mi estan bien, TnT aunque sigo sin ver el final de la 9na... ¬_¬ me quede en el 16 con mi primo.

0u0 tambien vi el dororo... xD una linda sorpresa que me lleve con dororo en el anime ese, pero en fin megan... nie, creo que no lo explique bien... xD ellos no estan buscando para nada a aria, 0u0 lo sucedido fue algo asi. En el ritual lo que hicieron fue ganar poder, al partir el alma de aria y quedarse cada uno de ellos con un pedazo de la misma, para que la maldicion que el ente les colocaria, no les afectara a ellos, si no al pedazo de alma de aria que ellos tienen dentro.

el detalle de blood, es que cuando el estaba por tomar el pedazo restante del alma de aria, el que vendria a ser el 5to pedazo que ella tiene actualmente, alli fue que ghost interrumpio y por ello, el alma regreso a su dueña, por lo tanto blood no tenia a donde desviar la maldicion y por ende, cuando wrath le menciona la solucion, el fue con el obejetivo de recuperar a aria, para tecnicamente completar el ritual y salvar su trasero... -u- de alli que estubiera tan vuelto loco por atrapar a aria, literalmente su vida dependia de ello.

... ... ... ...

\- bien, ¬_¬ ¿quien diria que realmente lo encontrariamos al preguntar en bares por internet? - la alicornio no pudo mas que mirar sorprendido al thestral de pecho infaldo - y para empesar... ¿solo como diablos sabias de la existencia de estos?

\- ¬w¬ dime una cosa que internet no tenga y te vuelves millonaria mi querida leaf.

\- -.- punto... - la negra alicornio termino sacando de sus alforjas de hehco un pescado y me sonrio hasta confiada - ¬u¬ despues de todo, esta bebe de aqui la compre por ebay.

\- yyy... 0-o ¿que carajos se supone que es eso?

\- ¬w¬ ya lo veras.

en fin, ambos estabamos por cruzar la calle entrar a la casa del querido dheyluz llevando nuestros regalitos, pero de la nada las balas comenzaron a llovernos asi que terminamos cubriendonos, yo detras de una casual plancha de titanio parada en la calle, ¬.¬ y la alicornio del mal detras de un cochesito para bebes con madre incluida.

fue en ese momento que la alicornio me sorprendio al reir como loca y apuntar con el pescado a las ventanas de la casa, le apreto la cola a esa cosa, y un cañon de 4 picos giratorio salio por la boca del pescado comenzando a disparar contra las ventanas de la casa mientras reia.

\- O_O ¡Y esa cosa la sacaste de ebay!

\- ¡JAJAJA eso es jodidamente divertido! ¡Pero pense que dijiste que era un tipejo comun! ¿como diablos es que nos disparan de su casa?

\- ¿Y como diablos voy a saberlo? - bueno, no me quedo mas que tomar algunas de las dagas en mis patas y apuntar a las ventanas antes de lanzarlas, ¬u¬ fue muy satisfactorio escuchar al menos el grito de dolor de alguien de los que estaba en la casa, por el grito de niña, he de suponer que no murio, peor al menos le dolio.

\- ¡HEEEEY LA VERDURA!

(xD busca en youtube La Verdura Dura Remix (Vídeo oficial) te ries de a mojollon)

fue justo en medio tiroteo que aparecio una agraciada señora la cual comenzo a cantar mientras llevava unas bolsas de verduras... ¿la verdad? en el momento el tiroteo paro de parte de ambas partes y terminamos hasta comprandole de la verdura que llevava para luego de una merienda rapida, continuar el tiroteo.

\- ¡AL CARAJO! - mire a la alicornio que usaba sin ningun escrupulo al bebe como escudo - ¡LEAF VOY A ENTRAR! - al momento, entre en las sombras y termine dentro de la casa.

... ... ... ...

-u- ya muy pronto no sabre si veran el fic por la historia xD o por la locurita que andamos armando Dhey... 0.o bueno, amino es un app, pero tambien puedes entrar y resgistrarte desde el pc, solo que tiene muchas menos ventajas que el app, pero al menos te deja participar en chats y subir el contenido que desees... ¬u¬ oh asi que dibujas, 0u0 asegurate de mandarme luego el nombre de la cuenta para verlos, ya que fanfiction no deja colocar links de nada, los borra.


	34. Preparaciones

Cap 34: Preparaciones.

Cuando llegamos a Ponyville lo hicimos ya en la noche. Sinceramente no quería que medio Ponyville nos mirara en el momento, y Ghost no estuvo exactamente en desacuerdo. Después de todo, era claro que al thestral no le agradaba para nada el día.

Al llegar nos dirigimos directamente a mi castillo. Tuve admito que tomarme un buen respiro antes de poder tan siquiera abrir esa puerta. Estaba en verdad nerviosa, no sabía realmente como Spike podría tomarse esta noticia, podría herirlo y eso era lo que menos quería que pasara.

\- Agg… "¿Por qué las cosas tienen que ser tan difíciles?"

Reuní el valor suficiente y abrí las puertas, en el momento que lo hice Harmonía se manifestó a sí misma en el recibidor sonriéndome contenta - ¡Twilight Regresaste! - La potra corrió para abrazar uno de mis casco - 0u0 Bienvenida de vuelta, esta vez no tardaste tanto como la última vez.

\- Si… amm… d- digamos que… sucedieron unas cuantas cosas Harmonía, ¿Dónde está Spike?

\- Oh, 0u0 él está ahorita durmiendo, si quieres voy a… … … 0_0 amm… Twilight… ¿Qué hace ese poni aquí?

\- Agg… TnT larga historia, por favor ve por Spike y pídele que venga a la sala del mapa.

La potra trago hondo ya que Ghost no le daba exactamente la más linda mirada, pero igual desapareció frente a nosotros, así que camine a la sala de mapas y tanto Ghost como Aria me siguieron.

Al llegar me senté en mi trono y no pude evitar el estrellar mi cabeza contra el mapa, mientras que Aria y Ghost se sentaron ambos en el que antes perteneció a shy… -.- no pude para nada evitar el pensar en la ironía de que eligiera ese en específico.

\- Sinceramente… - Por alguna razón el thestral miraba a todos lados en la sala del mapa - Aun no me acostumbro a mirar este castillo princesa. Admitiré que es único y además lujoso, pero parece aún más fantasioso de lo que los rumores mencionaban.

\- -.- Si tienes en cuenta que fue un castillo que salió de un pequeño cofrecito, entonces no es de sorprenderse Ghost.

\- Si lo pone así… jaja… - Bueno, al menos el thestral rio un poco divertido - Supongo que es cierto.

\- 0w0 ¡Twilight Twilight! ¡Muéstrale a papi el super mapa genialote de antes!

\- 0.o ¿Te refieres al de la mesa? - Aria asintió bastante enérgica - Agg… bueno está bien… - Use un poco de mi magia sobre el mapa y al este reaccionar a ella, entonces se activó proyectando el mapa de Equestria y sus reinos aliados más cercanos. Al momento a Aria le brillaron los ojos y salto sobre la mesa jugando con las proyecciones, algo que nos hizo reír a ambos - Aria baja de allí.

\- O_O Amm… la última vez lo vi de reojo, pero viéndolo de cerca si admitiré que es bastante increíble... O-o ¿Pero cuál es la finalidad de este mapa? No es como si ustedes libraran muchas guerras que digamos.

\- No tiene propósitos bélicos Ghost, es a través de este mapa que Harmonía me ayuda a identificar donde se es necesaria mi ayuda como princesa de la amistad.

\- Amm…

Vale, -.- con solo su rostro el poni me lo dijo todo - Agg… ¬.¬ mira, cuando hay alguna forma de fomentar la amistad, o bien algún tipo de problema que la amenace. El mapa nos llama a un grupo de ponis quienes Harmonía determina quienes tienen la mejor probabilidad de dar solución a este.

\- ¡Twilight ya volví! - A mi lado apareció Harmonía mirando desconfiada a Ghost - Fue difícil despertarlo, pero Spike ya está de camino.

\- Ah, gracias Harmonía.

La potra miro a Aria sobre el mapa viendo con interés la ubicación de appaloosa, así que supongo que decidió hacerle una pequeña broma a Aria, porque rio un poco y de repente la marca de Ghost apareció en el mapa y comenzó a dar vueltas justo sobre Appaloosa haciendo saltar a Aria. Por otro lado, el thestral puso una muy graciosa cara cuando sus flancos comenzaron a brillar y me miro casi que con sus ojos saliéndose.

\- Jaja, ¬u¬ ya Harmonía, deja de jugar con ellos… ¿Solo que rayos iba a hacer Ghost en Appaloosa?

\- -u- Lo siento, no me lo aguante.

En fin, la cutie mark de Ghost dejo de brillar y al menos eso sirvió para que Aria bajara de la mesa y se sentara a un lado de su padre.

Al poco llego Spike corriendo por la puerta y miro a todos lados aterrado - ¡Twilight Donde Está El Desgracia…! do… de… ¿Tirek? - Sip, al parecer Harmonía lo había engañado y no miro nada lindo a la potra - ¬_¬ Harmonía, tu y yo vamos a tener una charla más tarde… - Y la mirada del dragón cayo en el thestral - O_o ¿G- Ghost? ¿Pero que no se supone que tu estés encerrado en Canterlot?

\- Je… también me alegro de verte dragón… - Y sip, allí estaba de nuevo esa extraña forma de referirse a los demás que extraño a Spike también - Y si, se supone que debiera de estar en Canterlot, pero pasaron unas cuantas cosas… - Su mirada cayo en mi - Te lo contaría, pero imagino que hay otra poni que prefiere decírtelo ella misma a que lo escuches de mí.

\- De acuerdo ustedes dos, ¿De qué se trata todo esto? Y no me vengas con que nada Twilight por que ambos están actuando demasiado extraño.

\- Agg… Spike… - Lo mire bastante seria - Tendré que irme por un tiempo de Equestria.

\- 0.o Pues no hay problema. Deja que empaque algunas cosas y nos vamos… ¿A dónde por cierto?

\- Oh no… - Las palabras de Spike me tranquilizaron un poco, pero las del thestral para nada - El dragón no viene ni de chiste.

\- ¿No viene? - Ahora sí que la tranquilidad se le fue a Spike - Espera espera… ¿Cómo que no viene? ¿Qué acaso Ghost ira?

\- Agg… si Spike… veras - Tuve que relatarle todo lo sucedido tanto a Harmonía quien miraba más que interesada el tema, y además a Spike quien miraba cada vez más preocupado - Y eso es lo que sucede, tendré que irme con Ghost detrás de estos tipos debido a una orden de Celestia.

\- ¡Ni Lo Pienses Twilight! - Rayos, como pensé Spike no se tomó nada bien todo esto - ¡No Pienso Por Nada Del Mundo Permitir Que Vayas A Ese Viaje! - Spike golpeo la mesa enojado - ¡Eso Es Estúpido A Más No Poder! ¡De Por Si Esa Es Una Misión Casi Suicida Por Amor A Celestia Y Por Si Ya Eso No Fuera Suficiente, Te Iras Con El Poni Más Bipolar Que He Visto En Mi Vida!

\- Je, ¬.¬ también te aprecio dragón.

\- ¿Ves A Lo Que Me Refiero? ¡Ya Ni Nos Llama Por Nuestros Nombres A Pesar Que Los Sabe, Si No Por Nuestra Raza! ¿Solo Como Diablos Pretendes Bastardo Que Te Confié La Seguridad De Twilight De Esa Forma?

\- Y que… - Oh rayos, Ghost solo hizo mirarlo aún peor - ¿Qué acaso la princesa es una pequeña potrilla para que esté detrás de ella como cual madre o padre? La princesa tiene el triple de mi edad dragón y estoy bastante seguro que, de hecho, ella sabe cuidarse sola.

\- Papi… - Aria lo miro un poco triste - Por favor, ya deja de llamar a todos así. Antes los llamabas por su nombre, ¿Por qué ahora no?

\- Lo siento Aria… - Esto era en verdad malo, a pesar de ser un pedido de la misma Aria, Ghost no mostraba señas de ceder en lo más mínimo - Pero tengo mis razones para hacerlo. Escúchame bien dragón, no voy a permitir que nos acompañes, porque no pienso estar cuidando 3 traseros. El de mi hija, el de la princesa y el tuyo. Por más dragón que seas, se bien por esos días que pase aquí en el castillo que ¡No! eres como los otros.

Oh Celestia, ahora si Spike se estaba enojando realmente, podía ver cómo un poco de humo salía de su nariz - Pues eso no fue algo que te molestara antes poni.

\- Y estaba siendo sincero dragón, no me molesta en lo más mínimo, de hecho, admiro eso de ti… pero para este viaje eso no me sirve. No necesito a otro amante de la paz y las flores, necesito a seres que estén podridos en los estándares de los Equestrianos. Tú mismo lo dijiste dragón, no vamos a un picnic, vamos a un simple baño de sangre.

\- Ghost, Spike, deténganse… - En verdad no pude aguantarlo más, si alguien no intervenía, temía por lo que estos dos llegaran a hacer. Gracias a los cielos que ambos al oírme se detuvieron y al menos Spike volvió a sentarse - Ghost… - Lo admito, mire casi rogando al thestral - ¿En verdad Spike no puede acompañarnos? Él es parte de mi familia y me gustaría que pudiera venir.

\- Dos cosas princesa… - El thestral me miro no tan lindo - Uno. Como antes dije, no me puedo dar el lujo de proteger tres traseros. Antes que mi propia venganza contra esos bastardos, está el recuperar las partes del alma de mi hija, así que no puedo solo dejarla aquí. Tengo por qué sí que llevarla conmigo y además está usted. Yo no tengo ni siquiera la habilidad para realizar el hechizo que se necesita para recuperar de manera segura el alma de Aria, por lo que necesito de usted para ello.

El thestral soltó un largo suspiro mirándome bastante serio - Yo estoy podrido hasta mi núcleo, pero usted princesa… no… y es algo que voy a procurar que continúe siendo así. Aunque me va a acompañar, a lo mucho será solo una espectadora. Como antes le dije princesa, no pienso por nada del mundo dejar que sus cascos se manchen con sangre debido a ¡Mis! Errores, y pienso dar cumplimiento a esto. Por ello, no puedo permitirme que el dragón nos acompañe, no puedo agregar el mantener limpio a otro ser más.

El thestral miro un poco cansado a Spike - Por otro lado esta lo que dijo la misma alicornio blanca. Tú dragón tienes algo que hacer mientras que la princesa no está aquí, ¿Quién diablos crees que va a tener que cubrirla en su ausencia? - Señalo hasta burlón a Harmonía - ¿La potra fantasma acaso? No le veo mucho futuro a este castillo de ser así.

\- ¡Hey! - Sip, Harmonía termino cruzada de cascos molesta - ¡Que sepas que podría hacerlo sin problemas abusador!

\- ¬_¬ Claro, porque es totalmente fiable confiar un reino a una potra ¿No? - Ghost volvió su mirada a Spike - Sea como sea, son más los problemas que ocasionarías de acompañarnos que los beneficios que traes dragón. Así que sin importar cuanto te niegues, no permitiré que nos acompañes.

Pude ver como Spike apretaba demasiado sus puños, pero por más que no me gustara, esta vez Ghost tenía razón. En verdad me gustaría que el viniera con nosotros, pero al parecer las cosas no iban a poder ser de esa forma.

\- Agg… lo siento Spike, pero tendrás que quedarte en esta ocasión.

\- ¡Pero Twilight…!

\- Vamos Spike… - Le sonreí tranquila - Se que estas preocupado por mí, pero estaré bien. Sé que no se está comportando de la mejor manera, pero ya conoces como es Ghost ¿No? Además, no creo que haya de que preocuparse cuando el poni más peligroso de toda la historia acaba de casi que jurar protegerme ¿No crees?

Era bastante obvio que a Spike no le estaba gustando la idea. Pude escuchar como los huesos de su mano traquearon por la fuerza con la que el las apretaba, pero luego de pensarlo bastante el aflojo sus puños y se sentó en su silla tapando su rostro con una de sus manos - Agg… tu ganas Twilight… te dejare ir tranquila.

Le sonreí en verdad contenta - Gracias Spike… por favor cuida del castillo y de todos en Ponyville en mi ausencia.

\- Ghost… - Spike descubrió su rostro para mirar al thestral y casi se me hace un hueco en el corazón al verlo a solo un paso de llorar - Por favor, cuida de Twilight.

Ghost miro a Spike por unos momentos. El negro thestral pareció contemplar que respuesta dar antes de darle una profunda mirada y asentir - Me asegurare de que regrese sana y salva dragón, eso es algo que puedo prometértelo.

\- Umm… - Harmonía miro algo extrañada al techo por algún motivo - Espera… 0.0 ¿Es enserio?

\- 0.o Harmonía, ¿Estás bien?

\- 0-0 Guao, nunca pensé que te oiría decir eso, pero si es lo que quieres no tengo problemas… - La potra me miro sonriendo - 0u0 Twilight, magia dice que recuerdes ir por ella, los elementos están en tu habitación en el castillo.

\- Ah, hablando de lo que vinimos a buscar… - El thestral me miro de hecho algo dudoso - Princesa, ¿Hay algún hechizo que nos permita llevarnos el dinero del castillo con nosotros?

\- Oye ahora que lo pienso… - Vale, mire algo preocupada al thestral - Ese dinero lo dieron debido a que tu estabas capturado… ¿Que el que lo tengamos aun cuando estas suelto no nos metería en problemas con el gobierno mundial?

\- Oh no me preocuparía por eso si fuera usted… - El thestral me miro con una ceja levantada - ¿De verdad cree que las demás princesas solo les dirán que me dejaron ir? Fácilmente pueden solo decirles que me las arregle para escapar y ni lo dudarían… después de todo, ya me escape de la mejor prisión que el gobierno mundial ha creado.

\- Agg… -.- aun así esto no se siente bien Ghost. No es para nada correcto el que conservemos tan cantidad de dinero cuando no fue ganado justamente.

\- ¬_¬ Princesa… - El thestral me miro de cascos cruzados - Creo que se le olvida con quien está hablando.

Amm… bueno, eso supongo que era punto para el thestral. En ese momento hasta su hija termino suspirando y tapando su rostro.

Como sea, lo termine mirando un poco cansada - ¿Solo para que quieres llevarte el dinero Ghost? No creo que para nuestro viaje necesitemos tan grosera cantidad de dinero con nosotros.

\- Oh eso es debido a la primera parada que haremos princesa.

\- Ahora que lo pienso… 0.o no me has dicho a donde será que iremos Ghost.

El thestral miro la mesa en sí, antes de mirar a Harmonía - Hey potra fantasma… ¿Crees poder proyectar en esta mesa el mapa del mundo entero?

\- Umm… lo siento, pero mi influencia no llega a todo el mundo. Puedo cuando mucho mostrar hasta el territorio de los reinos que delimitan a Equestria.

\- Eso será suficiente para al menos nuestra primera parada, por favor muéstralo… - Harmonía asintió y el mapa se alejó hasta mostrar solo los reinos que delimitaban con Equestria tales como Grifinstone, Monte Aris, Yack Yakistan y la tierra de los dragones. Ghost observo por un rato el mapa, hasta que el final con su casco señalo a un lugar el cual era un enorme grupo de montañas - este es nuestro primer destino.

\- 0.0 Pero papi… - Hasta Aria lo miro extrañadísima - Esas son solo un montón de montañas… - Aria termino subiendo a la mesa y se acercó para mirar más de cerca el lugar - 0.o No veo que allí allá nada más que montañas.

\- Eso es porque el lugar no está registrado en mapas comunes Aria… - El thestral miro de nuevo a Harmonía - Potra fantasma, si tu influencia llega verdaderamente hasta este sitio… ¿Por qué no le haces un pequeño escaneo a esta área y luego muestras de nuevo solo esta área de por aquí?

Harmonía asintió hasta un poco emocionada y su cuerno comenzó a brillar un poco mientras ella se concentraba. Solo pasaron unos minutos antes que Harmonía se sorprendiera y retrocediera un poco, algo que hizo sonreír a Ghost.

\- ¿Ya lo notaste pequeña?

\- 0_0 E- En verdad no puedo creerlo… e- es la primera vez que lo noto.

Bien, no fui definitivamente la única que miro a esos dos perdidos, por lo que Ghost rio un poco - ¿Por qué no se lo muestras a los demás? - Harmonía asintió y el mapa comenzó a acercar en la zona que Ghost señalo. Cuando estaba acercando el mapa cambio, ya no eran solo montañas. Una de ellas fue removida por completo y en su lugar nos dejó mirar lo que parecía una pequeña ciudad - Ese es el lugar el cual la alicornio azul protege. Selenia el hogar de los de mi raza, los thestral… esa será nuestra primera parada princesa.

\- 0-0 ¿Para qué vamos allí papi?

\- Porque antes de partir en busca de esos bastardos, necesito hacerles una visita a tus abuelos Aria.

Aria lo miro un poco temerosa - N- No me vas a dejar con ellos mientras tú y Twilight se van ¿O sí?

\- Je, 0u0 vamos Aria, no hace mucho acabo de decir que no podía hacer algo como eso ¿No? No iremos para dejarte con ellos Aria, tengo otra razón más para ir allí, eso es todo. Luego de visitar a tus abuelos Aria haremos otra parada más, pero esta no está en el rango que cubre el mapa que la otra potra es capaz de mostrar.

\- 0.o ¿Otra más? - El Ghost solo asintió. Quería preguntar por la razón de esa otra parada, pero al ver la profunda tristeza en su rostro… no se me hizo muy difícil el entender que era esta otra parada, así que no pregunte nada más.

\- Agg… en fin… - El thestral se levantó de la mesa y tomo a Aria dejándola en su lomo - Princesa, es mejor que vayamos buscando todo para ponernos en marcha. El viaje va a ser bastante largo y es mejor partir lo antes posible.

\- Ghost, sé que quieres ayudar a Aria lo antes posible… pero creo que estas olvidando algo muy importante…

\- 0-o ¿Y eso sería?

\- TnT que no todos nos despertamos a las 4 de la tarde al igual que tu Ghost. Aria y yo nos levantamos muy temprano y necesitamos descansar.

\- -_- Esto va a ser un problema ahora que lo pienso. Olvide que tanto Aria como usted tiene hábitos diurnos… - Al parecer el comenzó a pensarlo, pero luego de un rato solo suspiro alzando sus hombros - Agg… ya luego resolveremos eso. De momento entonces vayan a descansar ustedes dos, saldremos mañana a las 2 de la tarde si le parece bien princesa.

\- Esta bien, para esa hora ya debería de tener todo lo que necesitaremos para el viaje listo.

Ghost asintió y salió junto con Aria de la habitación. Yo en cambio me gire para mirar a Spike quien aún permanecía sentado en el su trono a un lado del mío y camine hasta donde estaba. Al llegar a él no pude más que abrazarlo y el correspondió.

\- Spike, en verdad te voy a extrañar mucho… por favor cuídate tú también mientras yo no estoy.

Él me sonrió y acaricio una de mis mejillas - Vamos Twilight, ya no soy solo un bebe dragón. tengo ya 93 años y a diferencia de ti, yo solo voy a estar aquí metido en el castillo. El que tiene que pedir que alguien se cuide soy yo Twilight… - Spike me dio un fuerte abrazo - Por favor, regresa a salvo a como dé lugar.

\- Snif… l- lo hare Spike… lo hare.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

\- Más te vale tener un buen motivo para interrumpirme… - Voltee mirando al terrestre quien me interrumpió limpiando un poco la sangre en mi rostro - O puede que termines lamentándolo.

\- T- Traigo noticias Wrath… - Es obvio que este al verme comenzó a temblar, pero poco me importo, sinceramente no estaba de buenas en ese momento.

\- Escúpelas de una vez.

\- E- Es sobre G- Ghost…

Oh, ahora sí que el terrestre tenía toda mi atención. Solté el cuchillo con el cual tenía rato ya torturando a un alado de mierda y tome una toalla, cerca con la cual me limpie al menos los cascos y el rostro antes de hacerle señas a ese terrestre para que me siguiera a donde tenía un par de sillas invitándolo a tomar asiento.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado con él? El último informe que recibí decía que se había entregado voluntariamente ante las princesas de Equestria, por lo que su condena era perpetua.

\- Y así lo era… - Je, maldito cobarde. Aun en ese momento ese terrestre me miraba aterrado - P- Pero logramos hacernos con más información. Nuestro contacto logro enterarse de que Ghost fue liberado.

Esas fueron palabras que me llamaron la atención - Logro escapar… querrás decir.

\- N- No señor. N- No forzó su salida, fue literalmente liberado bajo ciertos términos. D- Debido a las actividades recientes de himno de los caídos en Equestria, las princesas consideraron prudente el utilizarlo, por lo que él y Equestria se han aliado para cazarnos señor.

\- Agg… ¬_¬ bueno, realmente no cambia mucho los planes iniciales. Ya sabíamos que iba a salir de un modo u otro e iba a venir por nosotros, avísales a…

\- Amm… s- señor… s- si hay un problema… - Vale, admito que lo mire bastante curioso - T- También se confirmó él envió de la salvadora de Equestria junto con el. L- La alicornio Twilight Sparkle estará acompañándolo en su caza.

Ok… en verdad termine masajeando mis cejas en el momento que escuche eso - Repíteme por amor a Dios la última parte.

\- L- La salvadora Twilight Sparkle estará viajando con el señor.

\- ¬n¬ ¿Solo como en el infierno eso es posible?

\- N- No disponemos de esa información señor, s- solo tenemos confirmada su participación en la caza de Ghost.

\- ¡ME CAGO EN ESE BASTARDO DE MIERDA! - Ok, ya no lo aguante más, estalle al escuchar tal estupidez - ¿Pero Cómo Mierdas Es Que Consiguió Tal Cosa Ese Hijo De Puta? ¡Es Por Amor A Dios Un Parasito Aún Más Grande Que Nosotros! ¡Tiene Aún La Mayor Recompensa De La Historia Dada Por El Concejo Mundial Debido A Su Infamia! ¿Y Aun Así Me Sueltas Que Nadie Menos Que Twilight Sparkle Lo Está Ayudando? ¡SOLO COMO MIERDAS ES QUE SE LAS ARREGLÓ PARA LOGRAR TAL COSA MALDITA SEA!

Mierda estaba ya jodidamente enojado, así que ni dude en tomar el cuchillo de antes con mi magia y lo clave en el pecho de ese pegaso de antes abriéndoselo y haciéndolo gritar mientras me acercaba y con mi casco tome su cabeza.

\- ¡BIEN HIJO DE PUTA, SE ACABARON LOS JUEGOS! - Una vez corte, entonces usé mi magia para abrir su pecho haciéndolo gritar aún más cuando comencé a forzar sus costillas a los lados al punto de casi romperlas - ¡O ME DICES DE UNA MALDITA VEZ DONDE ESTÁ EL LÍDER DE TU BANDA O TE JURO POR DIOS QUE TE HARE VIVIR UNA ETERNIDAD DE DOLOR EN ESTA TIERRA!

\- je… je… je… - Mierda, aun con el pecho como se lo tenía, ese bastardo aun si rio cansado mientras me miraba a menos - ¿Q- Que… sucede? ¿E- El gran… W- Wrath t- tiene… miedo?

\- tch…

\- ¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

No dude un solo segundo en forzar de tal forma sus costillas que al menos todas las del lado izquierdo terminaron quebradas en dos, además que use mi casco para aplastar su hígado provocando aún más gritos de este.

\- Ya quisieras tú que temiera a ese mierda… lo volveré a preguntar amablemente… ¿Dónde está tu puto líder?

\- Cof cof cof… - El pegaso tosió un montón de sangre, pero una vez se le paso este me sonrió hasta confiado - P- Púdrete… p- primero… m- muerto.

\- Je, tal parece que no entendiste el mensaje… - Lo admito, no pude más que sonreír hasta emocionado mientras me aleje de ese bastardo y use mi magia para de hecho, restaurar todo su cuerpo, restaurando cada hueso, órgano y heridas que este tenía. Literalmente lo deje como nuevo y claro está que la sorpresa de este fue grande por eso - Quise decir, o me lo dices de una vez, o simplemente continuare cortando y machacando todo tu cuerpo una y otra y otra vez hasta que decidas decírmelo.

El terror en la mirada de ese pegaso, y aun en el terrestre mensajero solo me hicieron sentir más bien avivado. En medio de la sorpresa de ese pegaso volví a repartir el proceso de la tortura al machacar sus alas al golpearlas una y otra vez, cortar por todo su cuerpo y luego estaba por de nuevo abrir su pecho para comenzar a machacar sus órganos internos mientras lo mantenía vivo con mi propia magia, pero ante de llegar a la última parte, este término soltando lo que necesitaba.

Volví a tomar la toalla para limpiarme un poco y mire admito sonriendo aun algo emocionado al terrestre - Ve a donde el líder de esta basura y dales un mensaje. Les daré dos opciones, o van y eliminan a Ghost, o estaré más que complacido de hacerles llegar en cajas para regalo los pedazos que deseen de sus familias.

\- P- Pero señor… si no teníamos idea de donde estaba su base, ¿Cómo vamos a dar con sus familias?

\- Je… - Solo tome una radio que mantenía cerca y me comunique con cierto terrestre verde - Alma ¿Ya te encargaste de lo que pedí?

\- ¡NOOO POR FAVOR LO QUE SEA MENOS MI NIÑA! - Esas fueron las primeras palabras que salieron de la radio cuando el terrestre presiono el botón, pero esa yegua fue acallada y quien buscaba contesto - ¿Solo por quién diablos me tomas Wrath? ¿Por uno de los inútiles con los que te gusta jugar? ¡Claro que el trabajo esta hecho tarado! Ya capturé exitosamente a cada pariente de los miembros del cuerpo especial de la guardia de argos. Si hiciste tu parte y lograste sacarle al mierdesilla de Juicio la ubicación de su cuartel, entonces siéntete libre de enviar el mensaje.

\- Y allí lo tienes… - Aun el pegaso atado aun a la mesa, al escuchar esto comenzó a llorar amargamente, así que mire al terrestre - Siéntete libre de ir y darles mi mensaje.

* * *

...

todos salen a la chingada... para encontrarse con nada mas y nada menos que a la alicornio lunatica atada como borregito siendo llevado al matadero al tener hasta un palo entre sus patas mientras colgaba sobre lo que parecia una pira armada con amor para ella. alrededor de ella, un grupo de ponis con tunicas blancas quienes leian la santa biblia en voz alta mientras al parecer le reprendian los demonios a la alicornio la cual casi lloraba por su estupida situacion.

junto con esos que al parecer santificaban la pira para quemarla, tambien habian unos cuantos mas cargando con cruces estilo trinchos mas unos cuantos bidones que ponian 'La santa gasolina' en una etiqueta.

ademas de al parecer el grupo de religiosos, tambien habian otros grupos mas de ponis, unos los cuales eran de hecho un grupo de huerfanos los cuales tenian tablas con clavos ya fuera en cascos o magia, ademas que las tres que al parecer eran las cuidadoras, tenian unos trajes sexys de cuero negro mientras fumaban unos cigarrillos sosteniendo cada una m60 en cada casco y claras intenciones asesinas. otro grupo al parecer eran los frikis y gamers de alguna comunidad los cuales, ademas de venir disfrazados de personajes como terminator, kratos, gandalf el blanco, jack el destripador, jackson, 0-o los fans de mi little humans y un monton mas de bichos, estos venian armados con desde cuchillos y espadones bien jodidos, con hasta motocierras totalmente funcionales mas bazookas.

\- O_O me lleva la que me trajo... - el thestral no pudo mas que mirar a toooodos esos grupos quienes llegaron antes de mirar a la familia del Dheyluz - ¿Algun alma caritativa que me pueda explicar por que mi compañera va a ser quemada viva por la iglesia siendo apoyados hasta por huerfanos quienes claramente tienes intenciones asesinas contra nosotros?

bueno, toooodas las miradas fueron dirigidas al chepo, el cual sonreia claramente nervioso mientras sudaba como puerquito en horno - amm... tal vez... halla hecho algunas cositas por aqui y por alla que hayan hecho enojar un poquitito a unos cuantos.

ah joder, me chillaron los timpanos cuando del grupo religioso, el cabesilla tomo un megafono y este chillo como nada al ser activado - ¡Ustedes fieles siervos de satanas! ¡Como siervos de nuestro gran señor les daremos la oportunidad de redimirse a si mismos y entregarnos a ese demonio conocido como el chapo voluntariamente o nos veremos obligados a clamar a nuestro señor para que su juicio sea para con todos ustedes cuerda de impios y pecadores!

\- O_O no enserio... - Dheyluz termino mirando bien perdido a su primo el cual trago pero bieeeeeen hondo - ¿solo que carajos hiciste para que la iglesia, el horfanato de cerca de tu casa, y ademas los que estaban en la convencion de a tres calles de aqui quieran tu cabeza?

\- amm... puede queeee... ¿halla estado urgido por un lugar para depositar y este halla sido la copa del papa al ser lo mas cercano al haber asistido con la tia pancha a una ceremonia de las suyas? ademas de haber por 'accidente' pisado al cerdo que iban a usar para la cena de accion de gracia los del orfanato... yyyy ¿puede que accidentalmente haya dicho mi opinion en voz alta acerca de que todos los que se disfrazan son solo unos perdedores solterones quienes jamas encontraran novia?

\- ok... - hasta el dheyluz termino dandose sendo carajaso en la cara mientras miraba a este tipo - ¿Solo cuantas cagadas puede cometer un ser supuestamente pensate en al parecer tan corto tiempo?

\- ¬_¬ pues al parecer mas de las que es posible mencionar... - el thestral miro a donde ya estaban roceando la pira con 'la santa gasolina...' el cual de hecho era uno de los potros del orfanato el cual les estaba echando el casco a los de la iglesia - pero en fin, dejando eso de lado... ¡Hey señor papa! ¡Si su problema es con este tipo de aqui! - eso lo dijo señalando a traicion al chepo - ¿por que carajos mi compañera es la que esta por ser quemada?

\- ah, eso... ¬_¬ por que al pedirle amablemente que se nos uniera o se retirara para llevar a cabo nuestro santo castigo, pues se puso a insultarnos yyy termino robando los dulces del potrillo ese con 'La santa gasolina...' mientras se burlaba.

\- ¬_¬ tipico... - el thestral le calvo la vista al dheyluz y a su familia los cuales al parecer ya estaban amarrando en una cruz de torturas al chepo - en fin, que haran, ¿venderan al chepo o les caen a plomo a todos esos? -.- y de paso, como una disculpa por el golpe esta vez te hecho un casco, ¬_¬ despues de todo, tengo una alicornio tarada que rescatar de volverse barbacoa.

... ... ... .. ...

xD rol aparte... O_O Joder Dhey... seran solo tres dibujos, pero vaia que el hechas con el dibujado, ¬_¬ yo todavia ando pariendo con el sombreado... no hablemos de los brillos.


	35. El viaje comienza

Cap 35: El viaje comienza.

Al día siguiente, como de costumbre solo me levante porque Aria vino a por mí a eso de la una de la tarde. Admito que me levante bastante somnoliento, por el hecho de haberme acostado casi al amanecer por estar planeando nuestra ruta y revisando todo lo que íbamos a llevar con nosotros… ¬_¬ lo cual me hizo recordar que iba con una princesa… -n- obviamente termine sacando las cosas innecesarias de su equipaje como el telescopio que empaco más unos 15 libros sobre costumbres y otras cosas de otras naciones.

En fin, me levante cuando Aria fue por mí y luego nos reunimos con la princesa… ¬_¬ la cual cabe destacar que no estaba muy contenta por el hecho de sacar las 'Cosas importantes' de sus alforjas. -_- Será princesa todo lo que quiera… pero no me corte en lo más mínimo al regañarla por las cosas que ella consideraba 'Importantes.' Fui bastante claro y sin pelos en la lengua le dije claramente el retraso que el peso extra nos provocaría… algo que la hizo de hecho sonrojar y dejo el tema.

Fue también en ese momento que chequeábamos por ultima vez el equipaje que le pregunte por el oro. No entendí muy bien la explicación de la ciencia mágica que la princesa intento explicarme, pero todo se resumía a que de hecho tuvo éxito en crear algún tipo de hechizo raro que doblaba el espacio para crear un bolsillo interdimencional o algo así. Fue allí que ella metió el oro, pero eso me genero una duda… ¿Por qué diablos llevábamos entonces alforjas si ella podía guardarlas allí? Al preguntarle solo me dijo que este se llenó por la ridícula cantidad de oro, -_- así que nos tocaba viajar con peso.

En fin, una vez nos preparamos, a la hora pactada de la tarde entonces decidimos emprender nuestro viaje. Salimos del castillo con nuestras alforjas puestas, ¬u¬ las cuales cabe destacar que aun mi potra se había preparado unas para ella en donde metió al menos un enorme murciélago de felpa que le había comprado antes la princesa, una mantita a la cual al parecer se había apegado y una pedazo de gigantesca escama que el dragón le había dado para 'Buena suerte.' ¬_¬ le dije varias veces que la dejara ya que era solo una broma de él, pero no quiso hacerlo.

Tenia pensado que partiéramos de inmediato, pero tanto la princesa como Aria me dijeron que querían hacer unas paradas antes de partir, y no me quedo más que aceptar. La primera parada fue en sweet apple acres, donde la yegua terrestre y el pegaso nos recibieron con buenos ánimos y nos invitaron a pasar. Allí Aria se tomó su rato para despedirse de sus amiguillos que hizo aquí en la granja, incluido Storm. Aria y el estaban algo tristes ya que no era muy posible que volvieran a verse una vez recuperáramos las partes del alma de Aria, después de todo, una vez Aria estuviera bien, tenía pensado retornar primero a casa de mis padres para dejarla con ellos.

Luego de la granja tomamos camino al pueblo de nuevo y esta vez fuimos a sugar cube corner, allí Aria también se despidió de unos amiguillos que hizo allí, pero luego teníamos pensado pasar por un lugar al que la princesa quería ir. Fue de camino allí cuando nos llevamos la sorpresa mayor al pasar por la plaza del pueblo para llegar a donde ella quería.

Los ponis estaban todos reunidos en la plaza alrededor de un enorme pendón en lo alto del pueblo, cuando la princesa lo vio estuvo a punto de desmallarse, pero a mi solo me dio una verdadera risa que ni me moleste en aguantar.

SE BUSCA

GHOST

A todos los ponis de Equestria, a través de la presente se les informa que el criminal llamado Ghost ha logrado escapar de su cautiverio. Luego de recibir la indulgencia de la corona y ser sentenciado a cumplir encierro perpetuo debido a sus numerosos actos delictivos, este lanzo la muestra de misericordia de nuestra amada princesa Twilight Sparkle al piso, al atreverse a escapar de su condena logrando herir a numerosos de nuestros guardias y tener el descaro de haber raptado a la misma Twilight como una moneda de intercambio.

Por la presente se declara al criminal conocido como Ghost como un poni de peligro al cual de su solo avistamiento, deben de informar al guardia más cercano para que se hagan cargo de la situación y solo si los cielos lo permiten, podamos recuperar a salvo a nuestra amada princesa.

Rogamos a todos nuestros amados ponis por su ayuda para dar con este desalmado ser lo antes posible, pero pedimos aún más porque se mantengan a ustedes mismos a salvo.

…

…

…

\- ¡Jajajajajaja…! - Vamos, ¿Solo como no reírme de semejante estupidez? - ¡Indulgentes mi maldito trasero esas dos! - Miré a la princesa quien ya hasta me miraba como si estuviera loco al igual que mi potra - ¿Ves lo que te dije? Con una estupidez como esa, hasta los culo gordo del gobierno mundial muerden el anzuelo. Después de todo, ¿Cree que dudarían que yo haría algo como eso?

\- ¡A- Allí Están! - Sip, uno de los ponis del montón de la plaza nos miró y ni dudo el gritar mientras me señalaba aterrado - ¡Q- QUE ALGUIEN LLAME A LA GUARDIA!

Bueno, me tocaba hacer el papel del villano esta vez y no era como si tuviera reparos en hacerlo. Rápido tire a Aria a mi lomo y aun contra la voluntad de la princesa, estire mis alas despegando de golpe a donde ella estaba casi congelada. La embestí mientras la tomaba con mis cascos de su cintura y por la sorpresa, pego un buen grito haciéndolo más convincente.

Al ver esto los ponis entraron en pánico y de hecho, hubo uno que otro unicornio quien hasta intento lazarme hechizos básicos de empuje para derribarme, pero no me costó tanto el evadirlos y en un punto dado, al perdernos de la vista de todos, me dirigí al edificio que la princesa me describió el cual tenía de hecho la forma de un carrusel. Ya que no podía solo parar, pues lance a la princesa a un balcón del edificio yyy con la gracia de un morrocoy volador, ella termino cayendo y rodando por él ya que le había mantenido las alas aprisionadas y no pudo estabilizarse, mientras que yo me asegure de aterrizar bien a su lado.

\- ¡GHOST PERO ES QUE ESTÁS LOCO! - Sip, la princesa se levantó sobando su cabeza mientras me miraba bien enojada - ¡POR QUÉ DIABLOS HICISTE ESO, AHORA TODOS VAN A PENSAR QUE EN VERDAD ME RAPTASTE!

\- ¬u¬ ¿Y qué cree que es lo que quería?

\- 0.0 Amm… papi… - Sip, hasta mi potra me miraba como si fuera un lunático - Eso no creo que nos ayude mucho… ¿Qué no de esa forma los ponis van a pensar que eres el malo y van a intentar atraparte siempre?

\- -u- Aria Aria Aria… - De acuerdo, le sonreí de hecho hasta confiado - El hecho mi niña, es que yo si soy el malo.

\- Ghost esto no es una broma… - La princesa me miro bastante preocupada - ¿Tienes idea de que tan grave es el crimen del que se te acusa?

\- ¬_¬ Que… ¿Secuestro de la realeza? -.- Gran cosa, anótelo con el resto de los que ten…

\- ¡BANG! - La puerta de la habitación en la que estábamos fue abierta de golpe y por ella entro un unicornio de pelaje blanco, melena gris y ojos azules con su cuerno con un hechizo preparado - ¡ALTO LADRÓN!

Al verlo entrar la princesa de inmediato salto frente al el nerviosa - ¡M- Mirror Alto Soy Yo! ¡Soy Twilight!

\- O_o ¿T- Tía Twilight? ¿P- Pero que rayos pasa aquí? Pensé que la había secuestra… … O_O oh mi…

El unicornio estaba por salir corriendo de allí y comenzar a gritar, pero la princesa fue rápida en sostener sus patas con su magia y saltarle encima tomándolo en un abrazo del cuello - ¡Mirror Por Favor Espera! - De más está decir que el unicornio se quedó congelado mirándola con una total sorpresa - C- Cálmate un momento y déjame explicarte ¿Bien?

Bueno, al unicornio en realidad no le quedo más que asentir, y luego la princesa le dio un pequeño resumen de la situación. Al unicornio le costó algo de tiempo procesar esto, pero cuando lo hizo su respuesta fue de hecho casi que mi propia opinión.

\- ¬m¬ Tía, ustedes los políticos son en verdad fanáticos de enredarse.

\- TnT No es necesario que me lo recuerdes Mirror.

\- Yyy… - Me gane la atención de ambos con eso - ¿A qué se debe exactamente que quisiera parar en este sitio princesa? ¬_¬ No creo que venga a despedirse del unicornio ¿O sí?

\- Ah cierto… - La princesa miro sonriendo al unicornio - Mirror, ¿De casualidad pudiste hacerme el pedido que te hice ayer en la tarde?

\- Amm bueno, fue algo difícil por el poco tiempo… pero si, 0u0 deme un momento y se las traigo tía.

El unicornio se retiró, pero ni Aria ni yo pudimos evitar el mirar extrañados a la princesa - ¿Pedido?

\- Sip, 0u0 ustedes solo esperen y verán.

La verdad el unicornio no tardo tanto en volver y al volver, vi algo extrañado a la princesa por lo que este llevaba.

\- 0u0 Este es su pedido tía Twilight… 0.o y ahora entiendo por qué me las pidió en medidas tan diferentes, ¿Son para los tres?

\- Sip.

Lo que el unicornio traía era de hecho tres capas de color negras y de diferentes tamaños. No tenían nada en especial, salvo por el borde de la capucha de cada una. la más grande tenía el borde una franja de color morado con pequeñas estrellas bordadas, esta se la quedo la princesa. La mediana la tenia de color rojo y sin patrones, esta fue la que la princesa me entrego y al tenerla en cascos fue que no te lo gruesa de la tela, algo que realmente me convenia bastante. La más pequeña tenía bordada una franja azul oscuro con un bordado de murcielaguitos, esta fue la que le dio a Aria.

\- Guao… 0w0 ¡Gracias Twilight! - Bueno, mi potra intento ponerse la capa, pero al no saber, fue la princesa que aun riendo se la acomodo y la abrocho, así que Aria termino dando vueltas para mirarse con ella - 0u0 ¡Está muy bonita!

\- No es nada Aria... y gracias Mirror, sé que estabas ocupado con varios pedidos importantes.

\- No es nada tía Twilight. 0u0 Cualquier pedido puede esperar si es para usted.

\- Aunque agradezco la capa… - Lo admito, no pude más que mirarla extrañado - Aun no entiendo el motivo de pedirlas princesa.

\- Las pedí por varias razones Ghost. Primero para que no nos reconocieran tan fácil, segundo porque son de hecho de una tela especialmente hecha por Mirror, la cual es muy resistente y además impermeable… yyy por ultimo, 0.o es que recordé que no te llevas del todo con la luz del el sol, y ya que estaremos también viajando de día, pues pensé que era conveniente el que tuvieras una.

Bueno, no tenía razones para declinar así que solo me la coloque y subí la capucha de la capa. La verdad era bastante cómoda, el agarre en el cuello no picaba y además era bastante fresca para ser de hecho gruesa… sea como sea, por alguna razón hasta le princesa trago hondo cuando levante un poco la vista y los mire - 0.o ¿Pasa algo?

\- O_O Te juro tía que me siento como frente a la muerte ahora que tiene esa cosa puesta.

\- O_O Amm… aun yo no opino algo muy diferente, ¿Sera cosa de nosotros que el que sus ojos medio brillen?

\- Agg… ¬_¬ princesa, si ya terminamos todo aquí, entonces es hora de irnos ahora si ya no tiene más pendientes.

\- Bien… - La princesa le dio un pequeño abrazo al unicornio - Hasta pronto Mirror, 0u0 y de nuevo gracias por todo.

La princesa estaba por caminar a la puerta imagino que para salir por la puerta, pero la detuve al morderla de la parte de atrás de la capa y le hice señas para que me siguiera al mismo balcón por el que entramos.

Eso extraño incluso al unicornio, pero la respuesta vino por si sola cuando llamaron a la puerta de la casa. No quería atraer más atención de la necesaria a nosotros, así que tome a Aria en mi lomo antes de sacar mis alas por unos pliegues de la capa y salir volando por el balcón.

Esta vez la princesa me siguió de cerca mientras volaba por sobre las casas y casi que pegado a los techos de las mismas. Supongo que le dio curiosidad el por qué lo hacía, pero no pregunto y no me moleste en explicárselo, así que solo seguimos nuestro camino saliendo del pueblo.

Solo bajamos a tierra cuando estuvimos frente a la entrada del everfree. Aria se asustó al ver el según ella aterrador bosque… ¬_¬ pero vamos, no era más que solo otro bosque al fin y al cabo, o al menos para mí era así.

Entramos en él y admito que me reí un poco al ver que era el único de los tres que al parecer, no le incomodaba para nada este bosque - Je, vamos princesa, ¿Usted también le teme a este bosque aun viviendo tan cerca de el?

\- Más que el bosque… - Ella me respondió mirando a todos lados - Lo que me preocupa son las creaturas que en el habitan.

\- P- Papi… - Aria me toco el reverso de la cabeza para que la mirara - ¿Por qué tenemos que ir por este bosque?

\- Ah, para ahorrarnos problemas más que todo… - Mientras que le respondí, volví a mirar al frente mientras seguía caminando - De por si este bosque tiene una pésima fama aun fuera de los terrenos de Equestria, así que no son muchos los que se aventuran a él, lo cual lo hace un lugar perfecto para poder pasar desapercibidos. Y por si eso no fuera suficiente, también está el detalle de que es enorme Aria, ¬u¬ no me cabe duda que podríamos cruzar media Equestria a través de él.

\- ¬_¬ Para no ser de Equestria estas demasiado informado Ghost. Pero aun así, eso no quita que tiene su fama bien ganada. Aun yo que vivo a un lado de él, no conozco en la totalidad todas las creaturas que lo habitan, además que la gran mayoría de ellas representan un claro peligro para los ponis… -.- razón por la que aun no entiendo como me convenciste de venir por él.

\- Vamos princesa… ¬u¬ mientras no hagamos nada llamativo ni excesivo ruido… - Removí mi capucha moviendo mis orejas - Podremos sin duda pasar por el sin problemas, después de todo no se me hace difícil diferenciar los sonidos del bosque del de las creaturas, así que podemos sin problemas evadirlos.

\- Agg… - La princesa suspiro notándose aun preocupada - Esperemos y tengas razón Ghost.

Solo asentí y seguimos nuestro camino por el everfree. La verdad no estaba demasiado preocupado al igual que la princesa. Después de todo aun si las creaturas del bosque eran peligrosas, la última vez que estuvimos aquí para robar los elementos no representaron exactamente un peligro mayor, pudimos deshacernos de ellas de forma muy fácil.

El viaje que habíamos emprendido era largo, sin duda íbamos a pasar algunas noches aun dentro del bosque, así que cada cierto tiempo tomábamos un descanso para que la princesa y aun Aria recuperaran fuerzas. Yo estaba acostumbrado a largos periodos de viajes como este, pero ellas dos no eran exactamente las ponis más atléticas y resistentes.

Luego de tener unas 12 horas caminando, la princesa y yo, ya que mi potra solo caminaba hasta que comenzaba a quejarse y solo la subía a mi lomo mientras continuábamos. Hicimos la primera parada dentro de una cueva donde montamos un pequeño campamento, comimos y luego solo nos sentamos a descansar. Me sorprendí un poco al notar que Aria de hecho estaba llevándose muy bien con la princesa, muy animada Aria le preguntaba cosas a la princesa y ella más que gustosa se las respondía.

La princesa y Aria durmieron unas pocas horas y luego continuamos nuestro el viaje. A los primeros dos días de viaje no había pasado mucho que digamos. Como lo prometí, aun si Aria era poco lo que se callaba, siempre preguntándonos cosas acerca de las cosas del bosque a la princesa o a mí. Yo igual me las arreglaba para escuchar el arrastrar de las patas de los animales en la tierra, o bien sus respiraciones si estos lo hacían.

Pero fue ese el día en que note algo fuera de lo normal, estábamos caminando por el sendero del bosque cuando escuche algo que no debía de ser capaz de escuchar en ese bosque. Fue por ello que ni dude en cerrar el pico de mi potra quien preguntaba por los raros efectos de las poison joke, mientras afilaba mis orejas solo unos segundos antes de tomar con una de mis alas a la princesa y escondernos detrás de unos árboles.

\- h- he…

Ni deje a la princesa terminar de pronunciar palabra, antes de meter literalmente mi ala en su boca para acallarla. Ni Aria ni ella emitieron sonido alguno, así que pude concentrarme aún más en el sonido… y sinceramente mientras más atención prestaba, más mi sonrisa crecía.

Tome por el pescuezo a Aria levantándola de mi lomo para dejarla en el de la princesa y luego me asome por el borde de ese árbol enfocando mi vista por sobre los árboles. A simple vista ciertamente no se miraba nada, pero cuando me enfocaba, podía ver un área entre las ramas y hojas borrosa.

\- Je… parece que este viaje va a ser bastante más entretenido de lo que pensaba.

\- ¿A qué te refieres con eso Ghost?

\- Tal parece que los bastardos a los que cazamos hicieron sus deberes… - Ah diablos, en verdad sonreí mientras lo pensaba - De alguna manera lograron enterarse de nuestro viaje… y obviamente ya mandaron a algunas molestias.

\- 0.0 Amm… - Mi potra me miro bastante dudosa - ¿M- Molestias? ¿Te duele el estómago papi?

\- Ejem… - no me quedo más que aclarar mi garganta por el comentario de Aria y mirar a la alicornio - Princesa, de aquí en adelante nada de preguntas ni de vagar, sígame de cerca, cuide sus pasos y controle su respiración. Aria quédate sobre la princesa y por amor a Dios, cierra el pico ¿Bien? Nada de preguntas ni grititos.

Ambas asintieron y me volví a asomar enfocándome en quien estaba sobre ese árbol, esta vez pude distinguir el arma entre sus cascos y sonreí al ver que era una ballesta. Salí de detrás del árbol donde estábamos, siendo seguido por la princesa y busqué siempre la espalda de ese bastardo mientras avanzábamos con cuidado a donde este estaba. Su pongo que la princesa esperaba que lo evitáramos, pero eso no estaba para nada en mis planes.

Una vez estuvimos en su rango de oído, entonces le dije a la princesa que esperara junto con Aria mientras yo cuidando cada paso de nuevo, seguí caminando directo a donde este se mantenía con la obvia intención de deshacerme de él. No era tan estúpido como para atacar así nada más, es por eso que cuando llegue a donde estaba, espere un rato y me concentre en escuchar los alrededores. Lo hice por al menos uno o dos minutos para asegurarme que no hubieran más de sus compañeros, y luego, entonces si procedí a eliminar a esa peste.

* * *

xD vega megan, casi que desde el cap uno lo estas esperando entonces. -u- pero bueno, no puedo negar lo del viaje casi como si fueran familia… xD aunque una bien jodida si me lo preguntas, ¬u¬ pero ya veremos como se desarrollaran las cosas.

-u- bueno es un hecho que magia va a ayudar a Twilight prin, ahora, la forma en la que la ayudara, 0u0 bueno, no solo va a ser como amuleto de la buena suerte.

0.o bueno, supongo que es cuestión de practica dhey, pero aun así tienes dibujos bien re jodidos, ¬u¬ el de esa rosa que subiste de ultimo esta pero bien genial por cierto… xD dhey, tas jodido hermano, por mi no tengo pedos que hagas un ask de esta vaina, ¬u¬ pero vas a tener que tener en cuanta algo, para un ask, tienes que prepararte para tooooda vaina, xD después de todo nunca sabes con que te pueden salir.

Y eso aparte, -u- vamos que esto no es un rol serio, xD batallas ni que ocho cuartos, puedes hacer literal lo que se te pegue en gana, después de todo solo lo hacemos por diversión ¿no? -u- eh aquí una muestra de lo que te digo.

… … …

La idea era definitivamente en un principio cargar contra el grupo de puñete… digo, queridos ponis quienes estaba por sacrificar a la alicornio, pero hubo un pequeño recordatorio que hizo a toda la family y al Ghost retroceder.

\- ¡Come Baby! - Dijeron las cuidadoras de los huérfanos de trajes sexis mientras sin dudar, desataron un infierno de metralla con sus m60 dobles sobre todos ellos… lastimoso asalto en el que una bala casi perdida termino entrando en el trasero del chepo haciéndolo cantar como magdalena mientras agarraba su trasero.

\- ¡Ja! - Mientras que otro de la family de Dhey recogía al chepo, para nada que evito el burlarse de el - ¡Felicidades compa, ha desbloqueado el logro de desvirgado por una bala! ¬u¬ ahora tiene la colección completa.

En fin, todos buscaron cobertura detrás de muy extrañamente casuales planchas de titanio en la cerca de la casa. Una vez todos cubiertos, entonces los valientes comenzaron a devolver el fuego no solo de las cuidadoras de los potros, si no aun de los frikis fanáticos del farcry y el conter strike, quienes se habían venido con armas reales de hecho.

\- ¡Me cago en ti chepo! - Dheyluz se asomo con su ak y al disparar extrañamente a lo que debía de ser un espacio vacío a un friki el cual hasta faldita corta tenia, esta soltó su ametralladora y termino cantando como Pavarotti mientras agarraba su entre pata… yyy muchos de los machos no solo en el grupo de Dhey y Ghost, si no aun de los frikis, la iglesia y los huérfanos terminaron agarrando sus joyas.

\- Uff Dhey… - Un primo dragón de Dhey se agarró sus joyas mirándolo hasta con miedo - No te conocía ese lado.

\- ¡No Fue Apropósito! - El ladro al dragón, para luego mirar al thestral el cual de hecho había sacado de sabrá Dios donde una cámara de video y la estaba ajustando en la plancha de titanio para capturar el momento mientras reía un poco. ya que algunos de los de la iglesia ya le habían dado una antorcha al potro mientras este se acercaba a la alicornio - ¡Y Ghost Aquí El Maldito Asesino Eres Tú Así Que Has Algo!

\- Buff… - El thestral bufo un poco molesto, pero dejo la cámara y miro a Dhey - Vale vale, -.- ya me cargo a…

\- ¡Primera Línea A La Carga!

Bueno, entre la metralla es grito se escucho y al ver a donde estaban los grupos, un montón de ponis variando desde potros con tablas y clavos hasta adultos con motosierras y espadas samurái se acercaban a la casa todos más que listos para apalear.

\- O_O Eeesto no va a ser fácil… agg… - El thestral suspiro cruzándose de cascos aun con el pescado en cascos - ¬_¬ Supongo que al final si tendré que salvar primero a la alicornio, su magia nos cae de perlas en estos momentos… ¿Aguantan o qué?

\- ¡A Darles Caña Pues!

Bueno, ni paria idea de donde las sacaron, pero los de la familia de Dhey sacaron extraños limones con cables y un temporizador. Todos los arrojaron al grupo que se acercaba, los cuales de hecho terminaron parando para mirar los limones solo un momento, antes que se arrepintieran de la vida cuando estos explotaron en una ridícula cantidad de jugo de limón haciendo que cada pobre alma curiosa se tirara el suelo agarrando sus ojos mientras gritaban mil maldiciones.

En el momento el thestral corrió a la casa para salir del sol y allí fue que entro en la sombra que el techo proyectaba, y usando una de las sombras del montón de ponis con túnicas, salió justo frente al potro con la antorcha al cual ya hasta le habían dado un collarsito con una cruz por su 'Increíble devoción,' mientras que este estaba a punto de encender 'La santa hoguera.'

Es obvio que cuando el solo apareció de la nada, el potro quedo congelando cuando miro al poni ese.

\- Buenas pequeño… - El thestral le sonrió, pero el potro más que calmarse comenzó a temblar - ¿Te importaría por favor no quemar viva a mi compañera? Lamentablemente aun la necesito con vida.

Es obvio que la alicornio comenzó a chillar bien cabreada cuando la escucho, pero por otro lado el potro soltó la antorcha y salió corriendo gritando - ¡Ayudaaaa Ese Poni Feo Me Quiere Comer!

Obvio que el thestral no lo tomo muy a bien, pero la alicornio, y aun Dheyluz comenzaron a reírse de él. No le quedo más que suspirar y lanzar el pescado, más de hecho la antorcha a donde estaba la alicornio encendiendo la pira yyy haciendo a al alicornio gritarle bien cabreada mientras se retorcía aun atada.

\- ¬u¬ Eso bastara - Y con eso, el thestral tomo voló aun entre la metralla que le dedicaron y llego a un lado de Dheyluz.

\- 0.o A ver… ¿Tu intención era matarla o rescatarla? Por que los gritos que esta dando no son exactamente de alivio…

\- ¬_¬ Oh no te preocupes, a ponis como ella el fuego no las mata, -.- cuando mucho los fortalece… además… - El thestral levanto ambas alas y un casco - Tres… - Bajo un ala - Dos… - Bajo la otra ala - Uno… - Y bajo su casco.

En ese momento la tierra tembló mientras que un sonido hizo eco haciendo temblar a la creación misma en pavor mientras esté más se extendía. - Meeeeoooow… - la tierra misma se abrió debajo de donde estaba la alicornio siendo quemada y de ella emergió la diabólica figura de un jodidamente grande con cachitos a los lados de sus orejas el cual tenia en la boca el pescado… era en todas las de la ley, un gato diabólico.

\- ¬u¬ ¿Qué crees que el pescado era adorno? Te presento a 'El bicho diabólico'

… … …

¿ves a lo que me refiero? xD ni a mis pj los pongo realmente serios en este caso, literalmente los pongo a hacer cualquier pendejada al igual que a los tuyos, ¬u¬ que por cierto, ayudaria saber las caracteristicas del tu pj Dhey, especie y sexo al menos.

¿Sabes? Este rol me sirve bastante bien para joder a los lectores dándoles falsas esperanzas, xD después de todo ellos van bajando el cap y ven que aun queda bastante cap, pero de repente ¡BOOM! xD el cap se acaba en la mejor parte sin que ellos lo sospechen y el resto es el rol loco este jajaja.


	36. Trampa

Cap 36: Trampa.

Tomé del suelo de hojas una sola piedra con una de mis alas y la avente lo más fuerte que pude directo a la cabeza del poni sobre la rama de árbol. Obviamente eso no lo tumbo, pero mi objetivo era solo aturdirlo para ir volando de golpe a él y funciono. Al momento en que la piedra lo golpeo, un unicornio con una ballesta se hizo visible y logro recuperarse muy tarde del susto, pues cuando volteo a donde aleteaba acercándome, ya yo estaba encima de él y ni dude en darle un buen golpe hasta impulsado por mi vuelo, que lo hizo caer a tierra gritando al haberse partido un casco al aterrizar.

Aterrice frente a él sonriéndole y obviamente este se aterro ante mi vista, intento arrastrarse y dispararme con la ballesta, pero antes que la tomara con su magia, ya le estaba pisando el cuello cortando su respiración, por lo que no pudo tomar la ballesta. Lo solté y mientras que el tosía, entonces tomé yo la ballesta parándome a dos patas para sostenerla entre mis cascos. El resto de flechas habían caído a su alrededor cuando cayo así que solo tome unas pocos y luego apunte.

\- ¡E- Espera Por ¡AAAAAHHHHHH!

Para nada que me iba a detener. Por propia experiencia sabía que era necesario hacerlos llegar a cierto punto de dolor aun si rogaban, con tal de que no tuvieran las ganas de salir de mierdecillas inteligentes. Así que más que encantado dispare la primera flecha atravesando una de sus patas y pegándola al suelo.

\- ¡AAAAAAHHHH TE LO RUEGO PARA TE DIRÉ AAAAHHHHH! - Cargue la segunda y esa fue directo a su abdomen, atravesando donde debía de estar su hígado. El unicornio de inmediato comenzó a gritar mientras tomaba la flecha en su abdomen y en un desesperado intento, uso su magia para tomar las flechas desperdigadas e intentar darme con ellas, pero fui más rápido en recargar y arrancar su cuerno con el siguiente disparo causándole aún más dolor - ¡POR DIOS POR FAVOR DETENTE TE JURO QUE TE DIRÉ LO QUE SEA, PERO NO ME MATES!

\- Je… ¿Y cómo mierdas voy a saber si la basura de tu tipo es de confiar? Vamos, hasta las malditas princesas de equestria son unas perras mentirosas… - Apunte esta vez a su cuello - ¿En verdad crees que confiare en una basura cualquiera como tú?

\- ¡TE LO JURO POR DIOS! ¡TE DIRÉ LO QUE QUIERAS PERO NO ME MATES!

\- Además, ¿Qué mierda se supone que me puedas decir que me sirva? Reconozco tu uniforme unicornio, escuadrón especial de las fuerzas de Argos, eso es todo lo que necesito saber de ti.

Pude claramente ver como cada vez más la desesperanza se mostraba en el rostro de ese unicornio, mientras él hacia un esfuerzo en al menos soltar su pata y alejarse- ¡P- PUEDO DECIRTE MIS ORDENES, N- NO NOS ENVIÓ AQUÍ NUESTRO REY Y ESA ES INFORMACIÓN QUE TE INTERESARA! ¡LO JURO!

\- Bueno, ya que estas tan colaborador… - Al ver que casi se zafaba de la flecha en su pata, no dude en de hecho levantarlo yo mismo, haciendo que la flecha atravesara completamente su pata, antes de estrellarlo contra un árbol y dejar la ballesta cargada con la punta de la flecha enterrándose un poco en su corazón - Entonces supongo que no te molestara responderme algunas preguntas.

El unicornio en ese momento estaba luchando para de hecho hasta para respirar, y supongo que hasta por intentar retener a su vejiga, pero igual asintió - T- Te diré lo que quieras, pero por favor no me mates.

\- Bien, ¿Quién mierda los envió? ¿Cómo supieron nuestra ruta? ¿Cuántos más vienen contigo? ¿Qué hacías aquí tu solo? Responde y tomare en alta consideración el dejarte vivir.

\- N- Nos movimos bajo una amenaza de Wrath de himno de los caídos. Supimos su ruta gracias a algunos espías que tenían en el pueblo de donde salieron. F- Fueron ellos quienes nos informaron la ruta que tomaron y luego nosotros dedujimos la ruta que tomarían, b- basados en lo que el mismo Wrath nos dijo que podía ser tu destino… cof… - El unicornio tosió un poco de sangre a mi rostro, pero poco me importaba eso - V- Vinimos cerca de 46 soldados y h- había sido dejado aquí b- bajo órdenes de al avistarte, entonces retirarme y… y dar alerta el campamento principal. La orden era recuperar a la princesa c- como… m- moneda de cambio con Equestria, para que nuestro rey perdonara n- nuestros movimientos sin sus órdenes.

\- Oh… esa sí que es información interesante… ¿Dónde está su campamento?

\- A- Al noreste de aquí, a unos 500 metros de donde estamos.

\- Entendido… ¿Dijiste que Wrath los amenaza?

\- S- Si… - El unicornio se tomó un momento para respirar - N- No sabemos cómo se enteró, pero sabia las posiciones de nuestras familias y… y las rapto amenazándonos con matar a todos si no íbamos por ti.

\- Así que al final el maldito quiere cazarme, pero no tiene los cojones para hacerlo el mismo ¿Eh? Típico de la marica de Wrath. Bueno, gracias por contarme todo esto unicornio… - Lo admito, le di mi sonrisa más sombría - Ahora es hora de que mueras.

\- ¡N- NOOOO DISTE TU PALABRA QUE NO ME MATARÍAS!

\- Corrección… - Doble un poco la ballesta estando esta aun clavada en su pecho, y dispare evitando su corazón, razón por la que grito comenzando a escupir sangre por su boca al atravesar uno de sus pulmones - Dije que me lo pensaría. Pero sin importar cuantas vueltas le dé, aún existe la posibilidad de que vayas a tus camaradas e intentes alertarlos… - Volví a cargar la ballesta ayudado por mis alas - Por lo que no puedo tomar ese riesgo.

Esta vez disparé a su otro pulmón y el grito que este dio, casi que pudo ser oído por todo el bosque, pero solo sonreí aún más. Cargue la última flecha, apunte a su cuello y…

\- ¡GHOST POR FAVOR DETENTE! - Iba sin dudas a apretar ese gatillo y lanzar la flecha que acabaría definitivamente con ese unicornio, pero mi casco y aun mis alas fueron sostenidos por la magia de la princesa y fue eso lo que evito que disparara.

\- Snif… p- papi por favor detente.

\- Tch… - Mierda, solo pude dar un chasquido molesto al ver que la princesa había traído a Aria con ella… y claro está, que mi niña me miro aterrada mientras aun apuntaba a esa basura - Le dije que se quedara por allá princesa.

\- No te puedo permitir el hacer esto Ghost, ese poni…

\- Es un enemigo, y a los enemigos no se les muestra clemencia… - Lo admito, la mire sin contener para nada mi enojo aun si eso la sorprendía - No sé cómo manejan las cosas en Equestria, pero para los ponis comunes como yo, o aun como este… unicornio… de aquí. Resolvemos las cosas a él o yo, así de simple. No lo puedo dejar vivir por una simple razón, en estos momentos tenemos dos opciones. La primera es solo seguir nuestro camino evitando a los demás que patrullan el bosque como este de aquí, cosa que es lo que planeo al llevar con nosotros a Aria, y me temo que en ese tiempo, este unicornio podría regresar a su campamento y alertar de nosotros.

Al parecer, la princesa estaba comenzando a entender la situación, y el unicornio estaba desesperando cada vez más y más mientras más sangre caía fuera de su cuerpo. Sea como sea, la princesa me miro no tan contenta - ¿Cuál es la otra opción?

\- Sabe bien cual es princesa, no es necesario que se haga la tonta. La otra opción es ir a ese campamento y eliminar a cada uno de los que nos persiguen, de esa manera podríamos continuar con nuestro camino sin preocupación alguna, ya que no habría más peligro que las pocas bestias del everfree, y esas las podemos evitar fácilmente.

\- Tch… - La princesa dio un chasquido molesta, pero igual me miro bastante convencida - Ghost, suéltalo. Yo tomare la responsabilidad de esto, así que suéltalo por favor.

Lo admito, la mire nada lindo - ¿Pero es que de qué diablos cree que estamos hablando? ¿Tomare la responsabilidad? ¿Y eso que importa? Esto no es cuestión de echarle culpas a nadie, es cuestión de que podríamos terminar en aun más peligro del que ya estamos y no permitiré por nada que mi niña salga lastimada princesa.

La princesa estampo su casco contra la tierra mirándome ya enojada - ¡Ghost te dije que yo me haría cargo de eso así que suéltalo ahora!

\- Snif… p- por favor papi… sinf… - Mierda, nada me caía peor que el ver a Aria mirarme tan aterrada como lo hacía - S- Suelta a ese p- poni.

\- Tch… - No pude mantenerle la vista a Aria, así que solo decidí ceder y solté al unicornio dejándolo caer al suelo antes de alejarme y recostarme en un árbol cercano - Espero que sepa lo que hace princesa.

En el momento que solté a ese poni, la princesa se apresuró en ir a donde estaba mientras que Aria salto fuera de su lomo y quiso venir conmigo, pero fue claro el cómo dudo antes de cerrar sus ojos, sacudir su cabeza y caminar hasta sentarse a mi lado.

\- Agg… - No me quedo más que suspirar y use al menos mi ala que estaba limpia para acariciar su cabeza - Lo siento Aria, sé que debes estar asustada de mí, pero esa es la forma que ha tenido siempre tu padre de hacer las cosas.

Ella no dijo nada, pero si se pegó aún más a mi - Aguanta… - Nuestra vista cayo en la princesa la cual con su magia tenía rodeadas todas las flechas clavadas en el cuerpo del unicornio - Voy a sacar las flechas ¿Está bien? - Este apenas pudo asentir cuando la princesa saco todas las flechas de golpe haciéndolo gritar, pero de inmediato uso su magia para comenzar a sanar al unicornio - Descuida, con esto al menos tu vida no correrá peligro.

El unicornio asintió dejando su cabeza recostada al árbol, pero decidió abrir su bocaza - ¿P- Porque hace esto? Aun yo tengo la misma opinión que él. Al hacer algo como esto, solo se está arriesgando de manera innecesaria. Bien es cierto que yo podría simplemente ir de vuelta con mis compañeros y contarles acerca de ustedes tres… y créame que ellos no dudaran en solo intentar asesinarlos a todos.

\- Si, tienes razón… - La princesa lo miro aun sonriendo un poco - Es tonto de mi parte y lo sé, después de todo el dejo en claro que estas cosas iban a pasar antes que viniéramos. Pero simplemente aun no me hago a la idea… - La princesa saco de sus alforjas un royo de vendas y con ellas comenzó a vendar algunas de sus heridas - No quiero ver a ponis muriendo frente a mí, eso es todo.

\- Es demasiado ingenua señorita Twilight… - Je, ¬_¬ no sé de qué se sorprendía la princesa al ser llamada por su nombre sin presentarse - Ha vivido toda su vida en Equestria, así que recomendaría que desistiera de esto y volviera. No tiene razón alguna para inmiscuirse en esto, un viaje con ese poni solo le traerá dolor y mucho arrepentimiento para alguien como usted y como esa potrilla.

\- Lo siento, pero tengo que. Después de todo no es un viaje solo por placer, me temo que tenemos una meta urgente la cual lograr con este viaje y sin mi o ella, esta no sería posible de lograr.

Mierda, algo no andaba bien. Pude claramente ver como ese unicornio comenzó a llorar y el cómo Aria estaba aún más nerviosa al verlo - Entonces me temo que le debo una disculpa señorita Twilight. No me queda más que pedirles a los cielos que tengan clemencia de una buena alma como usted.

En el momento que él dijo eso, mis orejas me alertaron de algo que no me gusto en lo más mínimo. Le mordí el pescuezo a Aria y en un rápido movimiento la lance al frente para que con mi corrida, ella cayera sobre mi lomo mientras que intentaba llegar a la princesa. Logre llegar justo a tiempo para morder su cola y jalarla fuera de la trayectoria de una flecha, la cual paso justo por donde antes estuvo su pecho.

En el momento la princesa no reacciono, pero a mí no me quedo más que solo mirar a todos lados extrañado, ¿Dónde diablos estaban? ¿Cómo era posible que no lograra oírlos por ninguna parte y mucho menos mirarlos? Estas cosas se contestaron solas cuando de la nada, un montón de ponis aparecieron sobre los árboles y aun caminando en tierra. Claro está que nos cortaban toda posible salida al rodearnos y de paso, hasta apuntarnos con arcos, ballestas y sus armas cercanas.

\- Lo siento señorita Twilight… cof… - El unicornio de antes sonrió algo triste a la princesa - Pero de haber hecho como dijo el, entonces habrían tenido la oportunidad de escapar, pues en el momento que fui descubierto, envié una señal a mis camaradas y de haber muerto, estos hubieran tenido más difícil el encontrarme.

\- Ah maldición… - No pude más que reír mientras tapaba mi rostro al ver la situación - ¿Y así quería que me trajera al dragón? - Destape mi rostro mirando a los que nos rodeaban - Suficiente tengo con solo usted princesa… ¡Declaren sus intenciones bastardos! ¿Qué buscan al rodearnos?

\- Eso es obviamente tu cabeza Ghost… - Uno de los del grupo, un pegaso el cual tenía una armadura de placas de cuerpo completo de color rojo escarlata, más un casco con la semejanza de una cabeza de dragón fue el que se dirigió a mi sin miedo.

\- Si es así, te propongo un reto. Tu y yo en combate, si…

\- ¬n¬ ¿Y de verdad crees que soy tan estúpido para ir en tu contra yo solo? Moriría sin duda alguna bastardo.

\- Tch… momentos en los que tu fama te traiciona ¿Eh? - Lo admito, mire bastante preocupado a Aria en mi lomo - Aria, sostente bástate fuerte. Princesa… - Aria se sostuvo con fuerza de mi cuello y al ser llamada, la princesa despego la vista del resto y me miro algo nerviosa - No haga ninguna estupidez. Su presencia no les intimida, así que es de suponer que vienen preparados para lidiar con usted también. Creare una oportunidad, así que aprovéchela para salir de aquí.

\- Dudo mucho que te dejemos hacer algo así tan fácilmente Ghost, pero eres libre de intentarlo si lo deseas… - El bastardo levanto una pata - ¡Soldados! ¡Fuego!

Cuando esa pata bajo, la lluvia de flechas no se hizo esperar. La mayoría de ellos apuntaban a mí, así que tuve que tuve que hacer milagros para poder evadir cada flecha que me fue lanzada, pero al lograrlo no dude en volar directo al primero de los arqueros, los cuales todos estaban recargando y sin dudarlo, al llegar a él, use el puntiagudo hueso de mi ala para atravesar su garganta y tomar el arco más dos flechas.

Fue en ese momento que mire a la princesa y aunque estaba ilesa, se notó que intento con una barrera pero las flechas la atravesaron. Ella de momento estaba lanzándole un lindo rayo a otro de los arqueros que cayó a tierra gritando de dolor, por lo que al menos no estaba siendo tanta carga.

Como sea, las flechas de nuevo volaron a donde me encontraba así que tome vuelo evadiendo y en el aire. Lance la primera flecha directo un espacio entre las placas del cuello de la armadura del que comandaba esas fuerzas. No fue fatal, pero sí que sirvió para hacerlo gritar y además, si no era atendida a la larga fácilmente podía desangrarse.

De nuevo hubo más flechas cuando aún estaba volando, por lo que Aria grito asustada mientras se aferraba a mi cuello, pero dispare la segunda flecha acabando con otro de los arqueros al dar justo en su ojo y hacerlo caer. Con el arco ya sin flechas, solo volé rápido directo a uno de los de tierra y sosteniendo el arco al revés, este intento cortarme con su espada cuando me acerque, pero evadí sin problemas y use la cuerda para casi degollar a ese poni de no haber sido por la armadura que portaba que lo salvo de terminar sin cabeza, pero no de terminar tosiendo al recibir un buen jalón en el cuello.

Solo me restaba uno en tierra y a este ni dude en correr a él evadiendo otra ronda de flechas y justo antes de llegar a él… sorpresa, ¬_¬ era un jodido unicornio el cual creo una barrera para defenderse haciéndome chocar con ella de frente. Dolió como el demonio ese golpe, pero antes de tan siquiera pensar en una forma de deshacerme de ella, un fino rayo rojo fue disparado a la barrera destrozándola y a mi lado ya estaba la princesa respirando un poco agitada.

No perdimos la oportunidad y ambos corrimos a ese unicornio. Sin dudarlo le salte encima y con mis cascos arranque su casco para luego, morder su cuello con fuerza y arrancarle un buen trozo de la parte trasera del mismo. Con ese fuera el cercado que nos mantenía se rompió y tanto la princesa como yo corrimos lo más rápido que pudimos.

Obviamente estos no se quedaron solo allí y siguiendo órdenes del capitán que no elimine por poco, entonces unos cuantos de ellos nos siguieron, mientras otros más se quedaron detrás por los heridos. Fuera como fuera, la princesa y yo tuvimos que ciertamente volar lo más rápido que podíamos por entre el bosque everfree, el cual no nos la estaba dejando fácil con tantas lianas, pero al menos estábamos logrado poner distancia entre los soldados con poca confianza en sus destrezas en vuelo como para volar tras de nosotros, y nosotros quienes sin importarnos el peligro de las lianas con espinas, ni las muchas ramas creciendo a donde fuera de los árboles volábamos a toda marcha.

Muy pronto logramos dejarlos lo suficientemente detrás como para que le indicara a la princesa que me siguiera y al ver una cueva. Subimos el risco en donde la misma estaba y sin permiso de la princesa, pues le arranque una pluma y la deje frente a la cueva antes de subir con ella.

\- C- Celestia… eso estuvo bastante cerca. Había leído de los proyectiles encantados usados contra las barreras de los unicornios, pero jamás había sido testigo de ellos… y Ghost. ¬_¬ Por amor al cielo modérate, ¿Morder de esa forma a un poni frente a tu propia hija? Eso es pasarse y al menos límpiate la boca.

\- TnT la imagen aun la tengo frente a mi… no creo que pueda olvidar algo como eso.

\- ¬_¬ no sean dramáticas ustedes dos y caminen, eso solos nos dará unos minutos cuando mucho para alejarnos de ellos, así que hay que moverse ahora. Princesa seguiremos por aire para no dejar huellas, procure no chocar con nada y dejar plumas detrás.

\- ¬n¬ no soy un gato que se despluma así nada más Ghost… - Y me miro enojada - Y hey, para la próxima pide permiso o al menos avisa antes de arrancarme una, eso duele ¿Sabes?

Solo pude rodar los ojos antes de despegar y a diferencia de antes, mantener un vuelo calmado mientras avanzábamos por el bosque por cerca de una hora antes de aterrizar. Tomamos un descanso más que todo para que la princesa recuperara el aliento y además, para poder orientarnos del hacia donde ir, después de todo habíamos perdido el rumbo cuando escapábamos.

* * *

xD lo que es la mala leche ¿eh? he estado intetando subir este cap desde el 4 de noviembre (fecha en la que me volvi mas viejo... TnT van 25 y contando) pero el internet no me ha llegado bien hasta ahora, ¬_¬ es que simplemente no llegaba ¿saben? en fin, con o sin retraso, 0u0 espero les haya gustado este cap.

… … …

\- Entonces…

*La alicornio tomo un paño para limpiar su frente mientras miraba a el negro thestral y al gris kyrin quienes acababan de entrar, interrumpiendo su momento de diversión con el chepo*

\- Básicamente, ¬_¬ quieres que te haga de la mala frente a un tipejo para sacarle información… ¿cierto?

\- Si…

*El dheyluz sonrió totalmente nervioso al igual que el thestral*

\- B- Básicamente, así seria.

\- ¬n¬ ¿Y que saco yo de esto?

*La alicornio sonrió y uso una de sus alas aun machadas para tomar el mentón del thestrals mientras le daba una muy amenazante sonrisa*

\- Sabes bien Ghost que no me importa para nada nadie, así que sabes muy bien que no trabajo por caridad.

\- Amm… s- si… l- lo se…

*El thestral, sudando como puerco en horno por los nervios miro al kirim gris oscuro de melena negra y ojos rojo oscuro, el cual estaba cerca de él como cachorro a punto de morir, por lo que el kirim trago bien hondo tomando las bolas para decir lo siguiente*

\- Amm… ¿No te basta con tener la oportunidad de jugar como se te pegue en gana con un pobre diablo? M- Me habían dicho que eso era algo que te encantaba ¿No?

\- No negare que me gusta… después de todo…

*La alicornio sonrió mientras volteo un momento para ver a su más reciente víctima, el chepo…

Ambos sementales tenían razón de estar temblando hasta dentro del núcleo de su ser, después de todo, la vista de alguna otra creatura viviente a la cual de alguna manera, se las hubieran arreglado para dislocar cada extremidad del cuerpo sin necesidad de romperlas, y además acomodadas en muy dolorosas posiciones, más el hecho de tener un rayador de cebollas justo frente a sus ojos los cuales no podía cerrar por la cinta en ellos. Estar además colgado del techo del cobertizo por cuerdas que estaba amarradas de las pelotas de la pobre creatura, y por si todo lo anterior no fuera ya suficiente, la alicornio de hecho estaba jugando con él al aplicarle cera caliente para depilaciones por todo el cuerpo, para luego colocar pedazos de plástico para arrancarla una vez fría y dejar al poni pelón… razón por la cual ya la mitad inferior de su cuerpo estaba completamente sin pelo*

\- ¬u¬ Vaya que he tenido mi diversión reeducando a este pendejo, pero me temo que eso no es suficiente para captar mi atención...

*De nuevo, esa sonrisa volvió a ella al verlos*

\- Denme algo que a 'Mi' pueda interesarme, y entonces ayudare.

\- Amm… -

*El kirim la miro bien dudoso*

\- ¿Quinientos mil bits?

\- ¬_¬ Nie, me temo que el dinero en ella no funciona. Los ingresos que tiene son más que suficientes para costear hasta sus caprichos más costosos… umm…

*El thestral se llevó un ala al mentón, hasta que el bombillo se le prendió*

\- Tengo una idea…

*El thestral se acercó susurrándole al kirim en el oído. Por alguna razón mientras el thestral le susurraba, el kirim cada vez abría más y más los ojos*

\- ¡Estas Loco Acaso!

*Y sip, al terminar de oír su idea, Dheyluz miraba a Ghost casi que aterrado*

\- ¡Que Yo Aprecio Mi Vida Sabes!

\- ¬u¬ Hey, aquí el que quiere el favor eres tu, y conociendo a la alicornio no aceptara de otra forma.

\- ¿Y?

*La alicornio le sonrió con superioridad mientras se sentaba de cascos cruzados*

\- ¿Qué tienes para ofrecerme?

\- Agg… -n- mierda bien, acepto…

*El kirim se acercó a ella y le susurro en el oído. Mientras más escuchaba, más era lo que crecía la sonrisa en el rostro de la alicornio*

\- Y eso… ¬n¬ ¿Tenemos trato Leaf?

\- Totalmente…

*La alicornio estiro su casco a Dheyluz esperando por el*

\- Yo me encargare de obtener lo que deseas, ¬u¬ pero que quede claro que haremos todo a ¡Mi! manera.

\- ¬n¬ ¿Qué tan malo es que haya dicho eso Ghost?

\- ¬_¬ más de lo que estas imaginándote.

*Llego la mañana siguiente y frente a la casa de Dheyluz, una limusina más algunos carros de escolta comenzaron a estacionarse frente a ella. Una vez todos aparcados, entonces de cada carro un montón de seres armados bajaron y formaron un camino desde la limu, hasta la puerta de la casa de Dheyluz.

Uno de los escoltas abrió la puerta de la limu y de esta bajo un grifo medio relleno el cual varios adornos de oro tenía encima. Un monóculo de oro sólido, protectores lujosos para sus alas, guantes de seda fina para sus garras, zapatos de lujo para sus patas, un reloj de oro con incrustaciones de diamantes en él, y por si fuera ya eso no fuera suficiente. Usaba un bastón solo para lujo el cual era de oro puro también… por donde sea que se mirara, este tipo destilaba dinero.

El grifo camino por entre el camino que había hecho sus escoltas hasta la casa, donde la abuela Pola esperaba parada a dos patas con sus cascos cruzados y una impenetrable mirada la cual destilaba tanta amenaza que los escoltas cerca de ella estaban que se meaban encima... y claro está, sus demoniacas chanclas estaban en sus cascos*

\- Muy buenos días mi buena señora…

*Comenzó a decir cortésmente el grifo reflejando sus buenos modales, mientras baja un poco su cabeza como saludo*

\- ¬_¬ Si crees señorito que con saluditos refinados y halagos consigues que esta señora te dé su visto bueno, vas a necesitar muuucho más que eso… ¿Qué te trae por aquí malcriado?

\- Ejem… ¬_¬ ¿Se encuentra su sobrino Dheyluz? Tengo cuentas pendientes por arreglar con él, y me gustaría hacerlo lo más rápido posible.

\- ¬n¬ Es que el mocoso de mierda se va a enterar.

*La abuela en el momento apretó tanto la chancla mientras miraba al grifo, que esta comenzó a despedir una amenazante aura que hizo al grifo tragar pero bien hondo*

\- ¿Qué carajos fue lo que hizo el mocoso?

\- O_O Amm…

*El grifo sacudió su cabeza para deshacerse de la imagen de la abuela Pola despidiendo tan terrible aura, y en cambio la miro bien seriote*

\- Su hijo se metió con el tipo equivocado señora, y por ello que le vengo a dar un lindo mensaje el cual me encomendaron entregar.

*La abuela Pola miro de cabo a rabo al grifo con inquisidora mirada. Luego vio al montón de escoltas aun formados. Por alguna razón que la ciencia desconocía, la abuela Pola preparo su chancla y se la lanzo a uno de los escoltas más alejados dejando K.O de un chancletazo, cosa que atrajo por más de una razón la atención del grifo. No solo porque los tipos eran duros de roer por su entrenamiento, si no que de hecho nada habían hecho para poder provocar la furia de la abuela*

\- ¬n¬ Estos mocosos de hoy en día hay que ver que no respetan, ¿Qué acaso viste la forma en que ese pervertido miraba a esta dulce e inocente abuelita? ¬_¬ y tú, más te vale terminar tus asuntos rapidito. Que a se acerca la hora del almuerzo y nadie… repito… ¡NADIE! Se la salta.

\- O_O Amm… l- lo tendré en cuenta.

*El grifo trago hondo y una vez que la abuela Pola se hizo a un lado, entonces el junto a dos escoltas entraron a la casa, donde de hecho lo esperaba una de las primas de Dheyluz la cual estaba algo sonrojada vistiendo un traje de sirvienta. Eso extraño al grifo, ya que no tenían pinta de ser millonarios, pero igual la siguió mientras ella cortésmente los guiaba por dentro de la casa hasta el segundo piso.

Al llegar a la puerta de la habitación al fondo de un largo pasillo, entonces ella se quedo a un lado de la puerta. La abrió solo un poco y se inclinó invitándolos a entrar. Bueno, el grifo ni ninguno de los escoltas vio señales para dudar, así que entraron en la habitación*

\- Dheyluz se va a enterar por esto. ¬.¬ Aunque admito que tienen buen trasero.

*Esas fueron las palabras de la prima de Dheyluz antes que la puerta fuera cerrada tras de ellos. terminaron entrando a un estudio de buen tamaño el cual estaba repleto de estanterías con libros y muchos otros objetos. Además de tener buen escritorio de caoba en medio del mismo justo delante de un enorme ventanal con vista al frente de la casa y al montón de autos que había venido con el grifo.

Justo detrás del escritorio, sentado en una silla empresarial bien acolchada. Se encontraba sentado el kirim vistiendo traje de gala y corbata, más un par de lentes de sol negros y un habano en su boca.

El grifo estaba por hablar, pero no pudo hacerlo antes que una cadena de estallidos se escuchara fuera de la casa. Gracias a la enorme ventana detrás de Dheyluz, les fue posible ver como cada auto en los que había llegado volaron por los aires.

Fue en ese momento que a un lado de Dheyluz apareció la negra alicornio de crin morada, aunque un poco manchada de sangre. La cual al igual que Dheyluz, vestía un traje de gala hasta con corbata, lentes negros de sol y también con un habano en la boca al cual le dio una buena inhalada antes de dejar salir algo del humo.

Los escoltas del grifo intentaron cada uno desenfundar sus pistolas, pero no pudieron hacerlo antes que el cuello del primero fuera rasgado y la cabeza del segundo terminara con un cuchillo atravesándola de lado a lado.

Justo de la pared a un lado de uno de las estanterías, emergió la figura del negro thestral el cual al igual que los anteriores, vestía el traje de gala con corbata y los lentes más el habano… solo que este al aspirarlo termino tosiendo*

\- Cof cof… n- no se como diablos a ustedes les gusta esta mierda.

*dejando de lado la queja del thestral, entonces el kirim le dio tal sonrisa al girfo, que el tipo estaba por mearse encima*

\- Con las molestias dejadas de lado, ahora si es posible que tengamos una linda conversación Jet.

… … …

0.o hey, usando el formato que usas tu dhey, vaia que esta cosa queda bien larga, pero en fin... xD te vas a cagar en todo lo conocido, pero la cosa con tu oc fue que por vainas de que leia los coment por el correo, el mensaje donde me descriviste a tu oc estaba cortado y no me acorde que el correo hacia eso, fue apenas hace unos dias que revisando los coment por buscar y leer la locurilla esta con primo me di cuenta de que ya la habias dado jajaja... O_O yyy joder que ya vi el dibujo de tu tumblr, esta genial man.

por cierto, ¿usas pad para dibujar o solo a mouse?


	37. No pueden rendirse

Cap 37: no pueden rendirse.

Luego de unas dos horas de descanso, entonces partimos de nuevo y avanzamos lo más que pudimos. Ya para cuando volvimos a parar había caído hace mucho la noche y Aria estaba dormida en mi lomo, así que al ver un espacio algo grande, entonces paramos allí a descansar.

La princesa quería encender una fogata, pero la detuve de hacerlo por la posibilidad de que nos encontraron gracias a ella, así que rendida solo saco su bolsa de dormir y entro en ella. Por mi parte solo saqué la de Aria y la metí en ella con cuidado de no despertarla. Je, mi malcriada busco algo para abrazar mientras dormía, así que saque el muñeco del murciélago de sus alforjas y se lo metí entre sus cascos, eso basto para que quedara dormida.

\- Ghost… - Mire a la princesa quien me llamo aun en su bolsa - ¿No vas a dormir?

\- No… esos bastardos aun andan tras nuestra pista y si los rumores que he oído de ellos son ciertos, entonces es mejor que no lo haga… - Solo me recosté a uno de los árboles del bosque mirando al manto de hojas de los árboles sobre nosotros - Descuide princesa, descanse tranquila, yo estoy acostumbrado a estas cosas.

\- Agg… bien Ghost, pero al menos intenta descansar un rato. No es saludable ni siquiera para ti el tener dos días sin dormir.

No le respondí realmente, ella solo se acostó y a los pocos minutos pude notar como ya había caído dormida. Las horas pasaron y sinceramente me estaba comenzando a preocupar más que todo por el hechizo que anteriormente habían usado. Esos bastardos se las habían arreglado para rodearnos sin emitir sonido alguno y además, sin siquiera mostrarse a sí mismos. Ese hechizo era algo que nos ponía en una clara desventaja.

\- shrhrs… - Demonios, en medio de la noche escuche algunos arbustos ser perturbados, así que me acerque a la princesa y la desperté tapando su boca para que no gritara ni nada, suerte que realmente no lo hizo. Como sea, la desperté y le hice saber el que recogiera todo rápido y que despertara a Aria, mientras que yo con cuidado me fui acercando a donde había escuchado los arbustos moverse. -_- Como supe cagarme en la vida cuando una fregada manada de lobos de madera me encontró cuando me acercaba y ellos a mí.

Demás está decir que al no tener armas encima, y además, no querer malgastar energías al usar mis sombras, salí corriendo a donde la princesa y Aria. Al estas mirarme correr no lo dudaron, Aria subió al lomo de la princesa y tomando rápido mis alforjas del suelo en las cuales estaban las bolsas de dormir, entonces volamos bien rápido para perder a los lobos… o sea era la idea, pero lamentablemente al parecer habíamos terminado en territorio de ellos. -_- Así que de cada dirección a las que mis odios llegaban a percibir, habían más de esas cosas acechando.

Tardamos de hecho horas en poder perder a todas esas cosas, pero lo bueno es que, a diferencia de los ponis, estos no te lanzaban flechas, así que no hubo tanto peligro mientras que no nos alcanzaran, y las emboscadas que estos preparaban no servían ya que las lograba detectar y evitar.

Una vez que los perdimos, no pude evitar el reír a ver a la princesa con un montón de ramas y hojas enredadas entre su cola y su crin al igual que Aria. ¬u¬ Esas dos tuvieron un mal rato cuando la princesa no vio una liana salida que la encerto del cuello y por ello, termino estrellándose con unas cuantas ramas de árboles. No sufrieron daños serios, así que en verdad no pude evitar el reír y tanto mi potra como la princesa no estaban exactamente contentas con ello.

Como sea, solo caminamos a un paso lento para que la princesa pudiera descansar un poco, y además para que Aria pudiera estirar las patas.

\- Yyy… - Mi potra me miro algo fastidiada - ¿Cuánto falta para que lleguemos papi?

\- Oh bastaaaante más de lo que piensas mi potra. ¬u¬ Llevamos unos tres días de viaje con complicaciones, así que eso nos hace retrasarnos aún más. Me temo que eso hace que aun te quede al menos otro día más de caminar por este bosque… yyy otros dos o tres para poder llegar a casa de mis padres.

\- TnT Por favor papi, dime que bromeas.

\- Pues nop, aún falta mucho para llegar Aria, así que es mejor que te hagas la idea de tener que caminar un montón… - Mire a la princesa y no pude evitar el reír al verla casi que con la legua afuera y sus ojos casi que cerrados mientras caminada detrás de mí - ¿Cómo la lleva princesa?

Al hablarle, ella sacudió su cabeza y me miro algo enojada - Te divierte esto ¿Verdad?

\- ¬u¬ Si… un poco, lo admito.

\- ¬n¬ Eres en verdad odioso ¿Eh? ¿No puedes al menos guiarnos a un rio en donde puedas por amor a Celestia bañarte? Ya estás bien apestoso por la sangre ¿Sabes?

\- 0-o ¿Ah? - Bueno, eso hizo que mi curiosidad despertara, ya que Aria no parecía molestarle el olor, así que me di una olida rápida a mi crin la cual aún estaba en parte pintada en rojo… y la verdad si apestaba, pero no me era tan molesto el olor - Ah bueno, sinceramente había olvidado el detalle que me deje la loción escarlata.

\- ¬.¬ Papi, eso se oyó muy mal de tu parte.

\- Agg… vale vale, una vez salgamos del bosque debería de haber un arroyo cerca, así que allí pararemos para darnos un baño ¿Bien?

\- TnT Al fin el poni tiene algo de conciencia.

\- Jaja, ¬u¬ no sea dramática princesa.

Hasta Aria rio un poco por la aptitud de la princesa, pero igual seguimos caminando. Ya para la noche de ese día debíamos de poder llegar a la salida del bosque, así que continuamos nuestro camino, y no pude evitar el preocuparme de cierto detalle. Ya habían sido dos días desde nuestro encuentro con los de Argos, y hasta el momento no habían mostrado movimiento alguno.

En otras circunstancias entendería que fueron sabios y decidieron solo huir y guardar sus vidas, pero había un detalle que descartaba totalmente esa idea. Según el unicornio de antes me había dicho, todos los que participaban en esto tenían a sus familias de rehenes, así que dudaba que fuera posible que solo dejaran las cosas así.

\- Ghost… - Fui sacado de mis pensamientos cuando en medio de la comida, la princesa me llamo - ¿Sucede algo? No has probado bocado alguno aún.

\- 0w0 Te apuesto a que está pensando en algo malo de nuevo… - No hace falta decir que la princesa y aun yo mismo nos quedamos mirando a Aria extrañados, por lo que ella se vio algo intimidada - E- Es que… t- tienes la costumbre de ensimismarte mucho cuando algo malo pasa papi… a- además que sé que algo te está preocupando mucho.

\- Agg… bien, admito que si hay algo que me preocupa.

La princesa dejo de lado su plato de sopa y me miro curiosa - ¿Y eso esss?

No pude más que mirarla bastante serio mientras más vueltas le daba - El que no hayamos tenido más encuentros con los guardias de Argos.

\- 0.o Pudimos solo haberlos perdido ¿No? ¿Qué tiene de malo eso?

Lo admito, no pude evitar mirarla algo cansado - Se nota que no los conoce princesa. Vera, el problema es que esta en específico es una 'Unidad de eliminación…' - Al parecer ya la princesa estaba entendiendo, muy al contrario de mi potra quien aún nos miraba perdida - Entre sus entrenamientos está el cómo cazar a sus presas, así que son expertos rastreadores y además, son expertos en trampas y emboscadas. Pero a pesar de ello, no hemos tenido un solo encuentro ni una sola trampa de su parte desde la última ocasión.

\- Pudieron solo darse…

\- ¿Por vencido? - Complete lo que diría, así que se quedó callada - No lo creo, Wrath los extorsiona con el bien estar de sus familias. Técnicamente están obligados a conseguir mi cabeza a como dé lugar… … … aun si eso es en vano.

\- H- Hey, ¿Qué hay con esa última parte? - Y si, eso llamo la atención de la princesa - ¿Cómo que en vano?

\- Agg… - no me quedo más que suspirar y mirarla no tan lindo - Mire, estamos tratando con bastardos de los peores ¿Bien? Y no olvide que fui yo quien los lideraba. Era una estrategia que usábamos mucho, tomábamos algún familiar de alguien a quien quisiéramos extorsionar, amenazábamos al objetivo para que se moviera y una vez que completaban lo que queríamos, entonces devolvíamos… - Diablos, mire a Aria mirarme demasiado curiosa y esta vez sí ni de chiste dejaba que se enterara de ello, así que le tape los odios.

\- ¡Oh Vamos! ¡No Otra Vez Papa!

\- Ejem… - Ignorando la queja de Aria, mire a la princesa bastante serio - Siempre prometíamos devolver al familiar, pero jamás prometíamos en qué estado, ¿Me entiende? - Eso hizo a la princesa mirarme casi horrorizada - Prometíamos solo el devolver al raptado y lo hacíamos, solo que normalmente estaban ya muertos debido a que de solo terminar la amenaza, los ejecutábamos para ahorrarnos el tener que escuchar quejas, lloros y suplicas, además de ahorrarnos también el tener que alimentarlos y otras cosas.

Como esperaba la princesa no se lo tomo muy a bien, de hecho, esta se levantó y camino hasta donde estaba, dándome un hermoso golpe con su casco mientras apenas aguantaba sus lágrimas, algo que hizo a Aria mirarla sin palabras.

\- Eso es demasiado Ghost. Jugar con los sentimientos de los otros de esa forma es… es… tch… - sin poder aguantar el asco que aun yo note que sentía, la princesa dio un chasquido mientras solo no quizo mirarme - Es demasiado, aun hasta para la peor basura del mundo.

Solo use mi casco para limpiar un poco de la sangre que salía de mi boca, ya que llego a romper uno de mis labios por el golpe - Y no digo que me enorgullezca de ello, pero es un hecho que los de Argos no saben de esto, así que no se van a rendir y nos dejaran ir así nada más.

\- P- Papi, ¿E- Estas bien? - Aria subió su cabeza para mirarme preocupada - ¿P- Por qué Twilight te golpeo de esa forma? ¿Y… Y por qué de repente esta tan enojada?

Suspire soltando las orejas de Aria - Agg… por las metidas de pata de tu padre Aria. No preguntes cual, porque no pienso decírtela.

\- En fin… - La princesa se sentó frente a ambos mirándome aun molesta - Es un hecho que no van a dejarnos ir entonces, así que debe de haber alguna razón por la que no nos están siguiendo… - La princesa saco de sus alforjas una pequeña gema y la lanzo al piso. Me sorprendí cuando noté el mismo mapa que proyectaba la mesa saliendo de ese trozo de gema - Así que es seguro asumir entonces que no tienen la necesidad de hacerlo, pero la pregunta aquí es… ¿Por qué?

La princesa comenzó a manipular el mapa con su magia y este acerco todo lo que pudo toda la extensión del bosque everfree. Sin decir palabra alguna ella solo comenzó a observar detalladamente el mapa y aun yo me le uní, pero no fui más rápido que ella en acercar un área del bosque en específico. A la salida del bosque que usaríamos, aun yo no tenía idea de que de hecho, había un jodidamente enorme barranco que separaba el bosque de la demás tierra a la que nos dirigíamos. La verdad yo no lo vi como un problema ya que podíamos solo volarlo sin más, pero la princesa demostró sus años de sabiduría.

\- Aquí… - Dijo señalando el puente que mostraba la imagen - Este de aquí es el único camino para poder salir del bosque continuando nuestra dirección. El cañón es imposible de sobrevolar por el hecho que las corrientes del everfree en este sitio, son suficientemente fuertes para destrozar las alas de cualquier pegaso, así que solo se puede cruzar por este puente hecho por la misma naturaleza… - La princesa me miro aun enojada - Si no nos siguen, entonces es porque ellos saben de esto y por tanto, es seguro asumir que nos esperan allí.

\- Agg… entonces es de suponer que tendremos que atravesarlos… - Mire a la princesa y poco me importo su enojo en ese momento - ¿Es consciente de lo que esto significa verdad?

\- Ni lo sueñes Ghost… - Si, me miro ya casi apretando los dientes por el enojo - No te dejare bajo ninguna circunstancia matar a más inocentes. ¡Esos ponis solo están siendo engañados para atacarnos, no voy a permitir que los mates por eso!

\- ¿Tengo que repetirle lo mismo princesa? Estos ponis no operan bajo la ideología de Equestria. Ellos sin duda van a intentar matarnos, y aún más por hecho de sus familias. Esto no es algo que pueda resolver con palabras princesa. Le guste o no, vamos a tener que…

\- Enfrentarlos… si, pero no asesinarlos… - Ok, ¿Si acaso esta poni se daba cuenta de las estupideces que soltaba por su boca? - Por amor a Celestia Ghost. Yo soy la alicornio con el mayor repertorio en magia que puede existir actualmente, y tú eres el poni a quien todos temen como a un demonio encarnado en tierra… ¿Qué acaso vas a decirme que no tienes la habilidad suficiente para neutralizarlos sin asesinarlos? Porque yo estoy confiada en poder enfrentarlos y apalearlos sin llegar a matarlos.

\- Bien, esto roza los límites de la estupidez… - Lo admito, ahora el enojado era yo - ¿Qué acaso se cree una jodida diosa o qué? Porque solo los dioses son los que tienen permitido tener piedad por sus oponentes al ser ellos inmortales… - Estampe molesto un casco contra el suelo mientras me levantaba - ¡En Un Campo De Batalla Está Prohibido Contenerse O Serás Tú El Asesinado Princesa! ¡Eso Es Un Hecho Que He Experimentado Más Veces De Las Que Su Pequeña Cabeza Puede Pensar!

La princesa también se levantó y me miraba enojada mientras había abierto sus alas - ¡No Soy Una Diosa Y No Pretendo Serlo! ¡Pero Puedo Por Amor A Celestia Tener Algo De Conciencia Y Poder Mostrar Algo De Piedad Ante Ponis Quienes No Tiene De Otra Más Que Hacer Estas Cosas!

Estaba por darle una acida respuesta a la princesa, pero justo en ese momento un par de casquitos terminaron envolviendo mi pico - ¡POR FAVOR PAREN! - Mire a Aria quien temblaba asustada mientras colgaba aferrándose de mi hocico - P- Por favor, no quiero que peleen… - No me quedo más que suspirar aun con Aria aferrándose a mi hocico y me senté. Solo en ese momento es que ella se descolgó cayendo a suelo y nos miró a los dos con sus ojos humedecidos - M- Mama me dijo que pelear era malo, a menos que tengas una buena razón. Así que, por favor, no lo hagan.

\- O-o Vuelvo y lo reitero… ¿Cómo algo tan tierno pudo haber salido de algo tan siniestro como tú Ghost?

\- O.o Amm… diría que lo saco de su madre… … creo…

\- ¡N- No se burlen! - Aria se limpió los ojos para mirarnos un poco enojada - ¡L- Lo digo enserio! ¡Ustedes dos no tiene que pelear!

Rayos, en verdad estaba aun enojado, pero al ver a Aria de ese modo, decidí tomarme un buen respiro - Agg… bien vamos a calmarnos todos. Princesa… - Al llamarla ella me miro, pero a diferencia de antes no enojada - Lo digo en verdad, seguir su idea de contenernos puede resultar muy mal. Créame que muchos de mis enemigos han caído ante mí, solo por la estupidez de subestimarme y no ir con todo lo que tenían desde un principio. Por causa de ello, no se me hacía nada difícil tomar sus vidas sin que estos mostraran ese tan presuntuoso poder.

\- Ghost, por favor… - La princesa me sonrió triste - solo por esta vez hazme caso. Démosle un intento a solo dejarlos fuera de combate, no digo que no los lastimemos, solo que no los matemos.

\- Agg… ¬_¬ ¿Si sabe que pienso sin duda partir patas y arrancar cuernos al menos verdad?

\- Agg… ¬.¬ bien bien, pero al menos dejemos a uno entero para que ayude a los demás cuando nos vayamos.

\- Entonces está hecho, descansaremos aquí por lo que queda de noche. Mañana a eso del medio día deberíamos de estar llegando a este punto, una vez allí los enfrentaremos y aplastaremos.

\- Ghost, ¿Usaras tu control sombrío para luchar mañana?

\- ¬_¬ Oh claro, si quiere que nadie quede con vida, con gusto puedo usarlo.

\- O_O ¿Y como le harás entonces sin armas? Debiste de haber tomado al menos una de sus espadas.

\- ¬_¬ Aunque se manejarlas, ninguna de esas armas son mi fuerte así que no me gusta tenerlas encima. No se preocupe por mí y solo duerma, puedo arreglármelas sin problemas.

Bien, mi intención era de nuevo solo quedarme de guardia, pero Aria termino mirándome algo molesta cuando me vio recostarme a un árbol de nuevo. Esta vez mi potra saco de mi bolso mi saco de dormir y se me quedo mirando molesta.

\- Amm… 0-o ¿Sucede algo Aria?

\- ¡Si! - Mi potra me señalo al saco - ¡No has dormido en varios días ya! ¡Así que es hora de que duermas de una vez! - Mi potra se cruzó de cascos mirándome decidida - ¡Esta vez yo monto la guardia!

Vale. Esta vez ni la princesa pudo evitar el estallar en risas cuando la escucho, por lo que Aria termino bastante apenada mientras nos miraba.

\- Uff… A- Aria… - La princesa le sonrió mientras limpiaba sus ojos - N- No será necesario que lo hagas, yo puedo encargarme de la guardia esta vez. 0u0 No sería la primera vez que me desvelo, así que no me es un problema hacerlo de vez en cuando para que descanses Ghost. Poni peligroso o no, aun así, sigues siendo un poni y necesitas descansar de vez en cuando.

\- Agg… bien bien, ustedes ganan… - Camine hasta mi saco y realmente solo me acosté sobre el… ¬_¬ esas cosas me daban demasiado calor al fin y al cabo, no pude ahogar un buen bostezo antes de cerrar mis ojos - Le encargare la guardia esta vez princesa.

No paso mucho hasta que sintiera un bulito recostarse a mí, y al abrir mis ojos. Aria había colocado su saco de dormir a mi lado mientras se metía en él y se me recostaba en el pecho. No pude más que solo sonreír y usar mi casco para abrazarla mientras ella se acomodaba abrazando su murciélago de felpa.

* * *

0.o vale, he de disculparme por la tardanza con el cap, pero no me habia puesto a escribrir ni a corregir por diversos motivos, xD entre ellos, andar de viciado con mi primo con el ponyvania, ¬_¬ pero tambien por mi trabajo, aunque es solo vender hamburguesas, no tiene idea del trabajo que se lleva el hacerlo cuando la cantidad estipulada de ventas es siempre de 500 de ellas en solo un dia para arriba... pero en fin.

xD yey, con tanta pasta encima hasta una masion lujosa a las orillas de alguna playa del caribe se compran... y ya ciertamente se te esta volviendo una obecesion el TwiXGhost megan, ¬u¬ pero bueno, no te culpo por ello... xD es que pensando la cosa, me acorde que aria seria en tamaño una garrapatica, asi que me vino a la mente el como los gatos llevan a sus crias... yyy bueno pos, no me aguante jajaja.

… … …

\- Ugg…

*Un quejido vino de Jet quien acaba de recuperar la conciencia luego del altercado. Su hombro y su cabeza aun dolían por los golpes recibidos, pero al recordar los eventos, el grifo abrió sus ojos aterrado intento ver su alrededor.

No era mucho lo que él pudo apreciar aun si lo intento. La habitación estaba siendo apenas iluminada por la tenue luz de una lampara la cual colgaba sobre él y solo apenas iluminaba un poco su cuerpo.

Fue cuando intento moverse, cuando algo se lo impidió, que él pudo notar que estaba atado a una mesa de metal, con cada extremidad y aun su misma cola atadas con cuerdas a dicha mesa*

\- ¿Q- Que demonios es esto? ¿Dónde carajos termine?

\- Hasta que al fin despiertas bella durmiente…

*El grifo pudo oír una fría, pero un poco burlona voz que le fue dedicada. Tuvo que esforzarse un poco mirando a donde supo provino la voz frente a si para poder algo entre esa oscuridad, pero pudo de hecho diferenciar un par de ojos rojos, más una blanca y maliciosa sonrisa entre esa oscuridad*

\- Han sido ya unas cuantas horas las que has estado dormido. Por haberme aburrido esperando, ya estaba incluso a punto de forzar tu despertar poco hombre.

\- Glup… ¿Q- Quien eres y que quieres de mí?

\- Oh, una interesante pregunta… ¿Qué es lo que alguien como yo puede querer de alguien de tu calaña?

*Mientras Jet más escuchaba esa voz cargada de una malicia incomparable, más era lo que sus nervios se ponían nerviosos y más era lo que sudaba, pero aun así se atrevió a preguntar*

\- ¿D- Dinero? D- De ser así podemos llegar a un acuerdo. M- Mi liber…

\- PFF ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!

*En la mente del grifo, esa de hecho había sido una gran idea, pero al momento de mencionarlo, esa voz la cual estaba comenzando a recordar, pertenecía a la negra alicornio que acompañaba a Dheyluz, estallo en una sonora carcajada llena de la más pura burla, pero poco a poco esta murió y esa horrible voz volvió*

\- ¿Dinero? ¿Fue eso lo mejor que se te ocurrió? Ten esto en consideración tarado, ¿A qué raza de ponis pertenezco? Nada menos que a las alicornios, símbolo de la realeza de las tierras ponis… ¿Solo que tan estúpido puedes ser como para pensar que quiero tu dinero?

*La alicornio comenzó a caminar por la habitación, haciendo resonar horriblemente por la habitación cada paso que daba y el grifo la siguió con la mirada*

\- No, no me interesa tu dinero, ni tampoco la fama y el prestigio… todo eso es algo que carece de significado alguno para mi. nunca quise, ni jamás querré algo tan vacío como la fama. No es mas que un término inútil para mí. Lo que quiero de ti es otra cosa… una que es tanto fácil, como a la vez muy difícil de obtener de ti.

*El grifo solo pudo escuchar como la alicornio tomo algo de sobre alguna superficie de metal, antes que esta se acercara al fin a la luz que proveía la lampara. Esta en una de sus alas tenía una enorme jeringa que el grifo no pudo ignorar*

\- Quiero de la información que tú tienes. Será fácil, porque te aseguro que tu querrás soltarla… pero a la vez difícil, porque no te dejare hacerlo tan rápido. ¬_¬ son pocas las veces que el tarado de mi compañero me deja hacer estas cosas, así que pienso disfrutar de esto tanto como pueda.

*La alicornio se acercó al grifo hasta estar técnicamente a sobre él, con uno de sus cascos tomo el rostro de este y lo acaricio, pero la sonrisa en su rostro, más el hecho de sentir el contacto de la aguja con su pecho. Más que calmarlo, solo hicieron que cada célula de su cuerpo gritara peligro*

\- N- No por la santa virgencita. T- Te diré lo que quieras peroooo ¡AAAAHHHH!

*Poco le importaron sus palabras a la alicornio. ella las ignoro completamente y precisamente, ella enterró la aguja en el pecho del grifo. Hábilmente ella había logrado con la aguja entrar dentro de una de las venas unidas a su corazón y descargo el líquido de la inyectadora dentro de su cuerpo.

En el momento, el cuerpo de grifo comenzó a sentirse muy extraño, mucho más sensible de lo que debía. Su cuerpo picaba en extremo, las amarras en sus patas y garras comenzaban a lastimar un poco aun si antes ni noto que estas estaban apretadas, el dolor de cabeza que antes tenía por el golpe, más la herida en su hombro comenzaron a ser algo insoportables para el… solo tenía dos segundos bajo el cuidado de esa alicornio, y ya el grifo sabía que los próximos minutos de su vida, iban a ser una completa calamidad.

\- Te lo acabo de decir ¿no? hace mucho que no juego libremente, y estoy muy deseosa por hacerlo, así que no dejare que arruines mi diversión…

*La alicornio ilumino su cuerno y con su magia trajo un paño grueso, este lo metió a la boca del grifo, y luego lo amarro en un apretado nudo detrás de su cabeza que le impidió el hablar o tan siquiera mover la lengua dentro de su boca.

\- No hablaras, hasta que yo permita que lo hagas, y lo que quiero saber es la ubicación del saco de carne de tu jefe.

*El grifo por el terror que sentía en el momento comenzó a llorar retorciéndose intentando zafarse aun si eso hacía que las cuerdas quemaran al rozar, mientras intentaba como fuera el hablarle a la alicornio, pero nada logro más que provocar que una horrible sonrisa naciera en ella, mientras de hecho ella se alejó un poco y usando su magia, hizo aparecer en su ala un bisturí.

El infierno se desato para ese grifo cuando ella comenzó a jugar en vida con él al cortar por todo su cuerpo. Separando pequeños pedazos de su piel o bien, clavándolo en lugares específicos para separar los nervios de su cuerpo, provocando un inmensurable dolor para el grifo el cual. Aun si experimentaba un dolor más allá de lo imaginable por sus aumentados sentidos, no era posible de caer en el refugio que brindaba la inconciencia.

Pero la alicornio le dio un sentido literal a lo ojos del grifo al apodo que el mismo le había puesto en su mente. No solo ella cortar su cuerpo, atravesarlo con objetos punzantes e incluso llego a verterle en las heridas abiertas de su cuerpo metales fundidos, los cuales quemaron haciéndole sentir mil infiernos.

El grifo a cascos de ella también pudo experimentar lo que era el vivir pesadillas en conciencia. Habían momentos en los que podía ver cosas que no debían de existir arrastrarse por las sombras de la habitación, voces que no debían de existir, bien fuera por que sus dueños fallecieron, o porque simplemente eran voces antinaturales… incluso llego a sentir heladas caricias que ningún ser viviente debía de experimentar en vida venidas de una masa oscura que el juraba, se arrastraba desde el suelo hasta sobra la mesa solo para dejarle sentir su frio toque… era en cada aspecto un infierno en la tierra.

Solo le tomo a la alicornio dos horas, pero fue tiempo más que suficiente para que una vez que ella removiera el paño en la boca del grifo, este con una muerta mirada solo repitiera una y otra vez una dirección sin necesidad de que ella lo preguntara.

Ella solo tomo una hoja más un lápiz anotando todo lo que este decía antes de dejar al grifo aun atado a la mesa bañada en sangre solo en la habitación al ella retirarse*

\- Agg… -u- tenía un buen rato que no jugaba así. ¬w¬ Tengo la información, así que es hora de ir por mi premio.

*Unas pocas horas antes*

\- TnT ¿En verdad vamos a tener que hacerlo?

\- TmT Me temo que si mi amigo, o ni el mismo satanás nos salva de la ira de mi abuela.

*Como almas yendo al infierno, tanto Ghost como Dheyluz se levantaron del altar con la virgen de Guadalupe con cerca de una docena de velones prendidos luego de rezar cada cosa que se supieran.

Ambos salieron de la habitación y al salir se encontraron Mariam, la poni prima de Dheyluz parada en la puerta con sus ojos abiertos a más no poder. Podía decirse que la poni acababa de presenciar un acto horrible que impacto hasta lo más profundo de su ser por solo su mirada.

\- TmT Mari, ¿Qué tan malo es?

\- OmO Se puso su conjunto Dhey… se puso su conjunto…

\- TnT Que Diosito, todos los santos y hasta los demonios nos ayuden entonces.

*Tanto Dheyluz como su prima Mariam estaban a solo un paso de caer en depre, pero la conversación de ambos fue algo que despertó y mucho la curiosidad del thestral quien no aguanto más la duda*

\- Ya me perdí, ¿Se puso su traje? ¿Qué tiene de malo que una poni mayor se vista?

\- ¬n¬ Más de lo que crees en este caso mi amigo…

*Al momento Dheyluz tomo de los hombros a Ghost y lo miro como alma en pena*

\- Ghost… veas lo que veas… no grites, no preguntes… y por sobre todo, no vomites.

\- -_- He sido autor de masacres más allá de lo que te puedas imaginar, ¬n¬ dudo mucho que pueda haber ya algo que sea capaz de provocar tal reacción en mí.

\- ¬m¬ dime esa mierda en unos 5 minutos y luego te creo.

\- ¡MOCOSOS DE LOS MIL DEMONIOS QUE ES LO QUE LES TOMA TANTO!

*El lindo grito de la abuela Pola saco a esos tres de su conversación, y fue por el que tanto Dheyluz como Ghost salieron casi que corriendo a donde provenía la voz de la abuela Pola.

Al llegar a la puerta de la cocina, Dheyluz detuvo su andar con la perilla en cascos. Se tomo un buen respiro preparándose mentalmente, y fue luego que abrió la puerta entrando a la cocina que era donde la abuela Pola los esperaba sentada en una mecedora.

Al momento en que la vista del thestral se topó con la abuela pola, fue en ese momento que recordó las sabias palabras de su amigo… cuando deseo haberse ofrecido para ayudar a la alicornio en el momento, pues aun siendo semental de basto expediente, nada en la vida pudo prepararlo para ver lo que la abuela Pola llevaba.

Era en toda regla, un traje el cual dejaba al descubierto áreas que ningún poni sano debía de ver al ser de hecho casi un traje de esos que llevarían las yeguas de los poblados vaqueros de los años 1600 al intentar impresionar a algún semental con su belleza física.

El traje constaba en medias semi transparentes negras que dejaban a la vista arrugadas patas por la edad, un camisón negro de cuello corto el cual dejaba al descubierto el que debía de ser el pelaje de la yegua, pero en este caso resaltaba un poco de pellejo colgante de la abuela pola al no colocárselo debidamente. Constaba de una falda de tela muy fina y de color morado el cual, lastimosamente dejaba a la vista los flacos de yegua, pero para lamento del thestral, también otras cosas que eran capaces de matar los deseos de cualquier joven semental de ver a alguien del sexo contrario con interés alguna otra vez.

En todo caso, Dheyluz fue apenas capaz de aguantar el devolver su estomago al verla por costumbre, pero Ghost termino verde cuando tuvo a la vista a la abuela, y solo por milagro de Dios no saco su estómago, ni se desmallo*

\- A- Abuela… ¿P- Por que la ropa?

\- ¬n¬ ¿Ahora una dama no puede vestirse para echarles la bronca a un par de mierdecillas que no saben mantener sus negocios fuera de ¡Mi! calle? ¬n¬ pero en fin, se debe a que uno de esos pendejos de la entrada me miro como todo un pervertido… 0.o eso hizo en parte que revivieran mis deseos por lucir hermosa una vez más, así que decidí ponerme el traje que volvía loco a tu abuelo en ese tiempo…

*La abuela pola suspiro encantada mientras recordaba*

\- Agg… que buenos tiempos aquellos… ¬_¬ pero en fin. Es hora de entrar en tema con ustedes dos par de pendejos.

... ... ...

0u0 bueno rol de lado, ¬u¬ bueno, cuando tienes en consideracion esos puntos del entorno en el que twi vivia... xD no es raro que reaccione asi, ni el que reaccionara como lo hizo en este cap con la 'noticia' de ghost... yyy xD yey, estabas en lo correcto dhey, tenia dos dias de haber cumplido los 25 años... TnT mas que oficialmente, soy un pedazo de burro viejo, ¬w¬ y espero seguir poniendo pero mas y mas viejo (por edad claro).


	38. Una lucha vacía

**Cap 38: Una lucha vacía.**

Al atardecer del otro día, la princesa, Aria y yo habíamos llegado el punto que la princesa había mencionado y era tal como ella dijo. Aun a solo vista era posible ver los extremos vientos que emergían de ese cañón, así que descarte la idea de intentar atravesarlo y en vez de eso, nos concentramos en el grupo de ponis que estaban frente al puente.

Pensé haber asesinado a algunos antes, pero al parecer no fue así, ya que allí esperando estaban 47 ponis. Entre algunos de ellos estaban los que pensé haber matado con vendas bajo sus armaduras. Ya teníamos nuestra estrategia, así que solo mire un momento a la princesa antes de avanzar frente a ella.

Por esta vez iba a ciegamente poner mi confianza en ella, así que avancé sin dudar ni un solo paso siendo seguido por ella directo a ellos y ciertamente las flechas de su parte no se hicieron esperar. Aun con mis dudas no me detuve y la princesa me demostró su habilidad cuando frente a mí, se proyectaron varias capas de un escudo que detuvo absolutamente todas las flechas sin permitirles herirnos. La segunda tanda también fue lanzada, pero no tuvo más eficacia que la primera aun si estaba seguro que eran proyectiles encantados.

Cuando estuvimos en el rango, entonces la princesa cargo su cuerno y disparo un simple y rápido rayo que recorrió el suelo donde estaban parados los arqueros. Eso basto para que todos esos ponis tuvieran que saltar por sus vidas. Por donde el rayo recorrió, toda esa zona estallo en pedazos.

Con los arqueros fuera de posición, el líder de la fuerza dio la orden de avanzar y un montón avanzaron, así que era mi turno de actuar. Mi rol era solo neutralizarlos y no dejarles alcanzar a la princesa, así que corrí a ellos de frente. Uno de los unicornios que cargaba a mí, lanzo una esfera de fuego, pero la princesa se encargó de devolverla así que salte llegando al primer poni quien intento empalarme con una lanza.

Con mi casco golpeé la lanza a un lado y al llegar a él, entonces le di dos patadas a la cabeza. La primera arrancando el casco, la segunda dejándolo fuera de juego y tome la lanza que este portaba. El segundo ya lo tenía encima así que me hice a un lado esquivando el espadazo que intento darme y en cambio, tropezó con el cuerpo de la lanza que deje en su camino, terminando en el suelo solo para que aplastara sus testículos de un solo pisotón, ya que todo su abdomen estaba forrado en armadura pero esa parte aun con armadura, era muy sensible para un semental.

El tercero vino intentado golpearme con sus cascos, pero solo lanzo dos golpes antes que atajara uno y lo jalara a mi rompiendo su postura, además de ese casco que tome. Lo termine lanzando contra otro más que termino en el suelo aturdido. Estaba también por aplastar los testículos de esos dos, cuando un rayo de magia paso frente a mí y vi a un unicornio preparándose para disparar otro.

Ese unicornio ni tuve que moverme para que cayera. La princesa uso su magia para desabrochar toda la armadura dejándolo como vino al mundo, y luego fue golpeado brutalmente por un rayo que lo mando a un árbol dejándolo apenas vivo. Fue en ese momento que mire un momento a la princesa y mientras yo luchaba con los que se acercaba. Ella estaba neutralizando a los arqueros y magos de los enemigos de manera rápida y eficiente… ¿Quién lo diría? Después de todo posiblemente ni tuviéramos que matar para salir de esta.

Un pegaso intento aventurarse conmigo al verme desarmado, así que este usando dos espadas se aventuró a intentar tomar mi cabeza. Se acerco rápido ayudado por sus alas y dio dos cortes seguidos que evadí solo para después retener sus cascos al tomar el mango de ambas espadas y di una patada estilo policía directo a su cuello que lo dejo en el suelo luchando por respirar, estaba por partir ambas patas cuando otro más intervino logrando aplicarme una llave que me inmovilizaba parado a dos patas.

Ni fue necesario que lo dijera para que otro más tomara una espada y diera una estocada directo a mi corazón. Logre con mis alas empujarnos tanto a mi como al que me retenía tumbándonos a tiempo y al estar libre, entonces ni dude en partir uno de los cascos del que me retuvo, a la vez que pateaba con ambas patas el pecho del de la espada mandándolo detrás.

Tome del suelo la espada que acababa de caer en mi boca y con ella, ni dude en castrar al de antes para probar su filo. Esta demás decir que varios terminaron dudando de acercarse por lo anterior, pero igual yo si avance y fui por ellos.

El primero intento cortarme el cuello, pero usé la espada para bloquear. Le di una fuerte patada en el cuello derribándolo y en el suelo, atravesé su pecho con la espada evitando el matarlo, pero si dejándolo bastante mal. El otro vino con un martillo intentando golpear mi costado, pero salte tomando impulso con mis alas para pasar por sobre él y aterrizar sobre su lomo. No dude en bajar con fuerza la punta de la espada justo sobre su columna y al lograr perforar la armadura, también corte en dos su columna dejando a ese poni en el suelo gritando de dolor.

Un tercero y un cuarto intentaron a la vez atacarme, pero me basto evadir al primero llegando al segundo. Este lanzo un golpe a mi cabeza con sus cascos con una bota de hierro con puas, pero solo lo evadí y corte su hombro por debajo separando el hueso de su pata de su cuerpo. Antes que este cayera, lo tome y lo lance al primero que ataco derribándolo con su compañero y ya en el suelo, entonces a ese le corte casi la mitad de ambas patas.

Está de más decir que ya para ese momento era una buena cantidad de sangre la que tenía encima, así que me detuve parándome sobre mis patas traseras dejando la espada detrás de mis hombros, y miré a los pocos que quedaban quienes no se atrevían a acercarse.

\- Vamos ¿Eso es todo lo que tiene la fuerza especial de Argos? - Les di una muy linda sonrisa mientras los miraba totalmente a menos - Porque si eso es todo, en verdad son patéticos. No se siquiera para que Wrath se molestó con amenazarlos.

\- ¬n¬ ¿Qué era lo que alguien por aquí hace un día decía de subestimar a sus oponentes? - Y sip, esa fue la princesa quien me miraba no tan contenta - Porque ciertamente esas palabras suenan justo a eso.

\- ¬_¬ Hey, ¿Tú estás conmigo o con ellos? ¿Eh?

\- Tch… maldición… - El que era el líder de los que quedaban, el pegaso vistiendo la armadura de placas rojas con casco de dragón. Avanzo hasta estar frente a mí de nuevo y tomo su espada fuertemente en su boca - En verdad estábamos con las de perder desde el principio ¿Eh?

\- Je… y mucho más de lo que crees. Después de todo, aun por lo que se mantienen frente a mí ya no debe ni de existir.

\- Ghost, detente… - La princesa me miro bastante seria - No te atrevas a hacer eso.

\- Agg… -_- como desee princesa… - Volví a mis cuatro patas y tome la espada en mi boca de nuevo y conté los restantes. Nada de unicornios ni arqueros, solo 12 soldados con armas cuerpo a cuerpo - Quiero hacer esto rápido, así que ¿Que tal un duelo tu y yo? Muy poco probable que me mates, así que dejémoslo en si logras cortarme con tu espada, entonces ustedes ganan y les doy mi cabeza, de resto ustedes se largan y nos dejan en paz.

\- O_O ¡G- Ghost Es Que Te Volviste Loco!

Para nada que quite mi vista de ese tipo - Princesa, no se meta en esto… - Le sonreí confiado a ese pegaso - Es un buen trato ¿No te parece? En estos momentos es poco probable que aun si atacan todos a la vez ganen. Por mi mismo sería capaz de enfrentarlos y aplastarlos, pero de paso tengo a una alicornio con bastante fuerza cubriéndome, así que dudo que tengan tan siquiera una misera oportunidad de ganar aparte de este reto.

\- Agg… - El pegaso suspiro mirándome nada lindo - Disfrutas como nada la desesperación de los demás, ¿No es verdad parasito? - Solo le sonreí, no podía negar eso - Está bien, tu ganas… accederé a este duelo. Si llego a cortarte por misero que sea, entonces ganamos… - El pegaso estiro sus alas - No termines luego lamentando tu arrogancia parasito.

El pegaso se lanzó corriendo a donde estaba, pero no dio corte alguno con su espada, si no que me la lanzo a el cuerpo. Obviamente me hice a un lado sin despegar mi vista de ese pegaso y cuando este se acercó, fui yo quien lanzo la espada en mi boca casi cortando su garganta, pero este se barrió por el suelo lanzo una patada al pecho en medio de su barrida.

Me hice a un lado a tiempo y salte cuando el pegaso intento con sus alas tumbarme al suelo. Estaba por aterrizar aplastando su pecho, pero este rodo a tiempo para evadir y al levantarse fue por su espada. Este la tomo entre sus cascos parándose a dos patas, justo a tiempo para evadir el que casi le encertara el hueso de mi ala en el cuello al volar directo a él, pero no evadió la patada que le di en el lomo al pasar tras de el por lo que termino en el suelo.

Antes de volar a él, de hecho había tomado una lanza, así que en medio aire voltee y la lance directo a su pecho cuando estaba en el suelo, pero tuvo la suficiente habilidad para voltearse rápido y usar la punta de su espada para desviar la de la lanza y evitar se ensartado por ella mientras se levantaba.

El cargo en mi contra y esta vez del suelo tome una flecha clavada en él, dio un corte diagonal a mi pecho, pero avance bajando por el lado contrario del espadazo y esta vez enterré la flecha en una de los espacios entre las placas de su lomo, por lo que el pegasos se quejo de dolor mientras volteaba y volvía a encararme.

\- Más te vale tener algo más que mostrar pegaso, porque si no este combate va a terminar muy rápido.

\- Agg… - El pegaso suspiro mientras levanto su espada entre sus cascos y recostó su cabeza en la parte sin filo de su espada - Dios, por favor permite que la fortuna me sonría en esta ocasión.

Luego de su plegaria, entonces el pegaso se aferró a su espada y tomo vuelo antes de lanzarme en mi contra bastante rápido. En el aire dio una vuelta dando un corte para decapitarme, pero solo logre agacharme por poco, antes que el pegaso diera una vuelta cerrada en el aire y esta vez, viniera por mi costado. Logre tomar del suelo una espada y con ella bloquee el corte, pero al chocar las armas este se detuvo de golpe en el aire y solo por predecirlo, fue que pude evadir el corte que dio al dar una vuelta en vertical, porque fue bastante rápido en hacerla… pero le salió bastante cara esa movida.

Su espada se enterró en el suelo, así que antes que la sacara entonces lo envestí lanzándolo al suelo y en el suelo, no pudo reaccionar para evadir que clavara mi espada en su hombro haciéndolo gritar. Saque la espada y lo patee alejándolo sin herirlo por la armadura. Pensé que estaba acabado, pero una verdadera sonrisa me nació cuando lo vi levantarse aun con su hombro herido y me imito al tomar un arma del suelo, esta vez una lanza.

\- Jaja… parece que estas decidido a hacer esto interesante ¿Eh? ¡Ven pegaso! - Mierda, lo admito, ya me había en verdad emocionado y la sonrisa que creció en mi rostro, fue suficiente como para que a muchos de los que me miraban se les pararan los pelos del lomo - ¡Sacia tus ansias de batalla por completo y no me decepciones!

\- ¡AAAAHHHH! - El pegaso dio un buen grito de batalla e ignorando su hombro herido, se acercó solo unos pasos antes de comenzar a dar estocadas rápidas y continuas con la lanza. No se me hizo mucho problema el desviarlas o bien repelerlas, ya que era notable que este no se llevaba del todo con estas. Al ver que no funcionaba, entonces la giro intentando azotarme con el cuerpo de la lanza, pero usando la espada la corte en dos y esta vez avance de golpe a él.

Con el resto de la lanza el intento atravesarme la cabeza, pero moví mi cuello haciéndola a un lado. Mi espada se detuvo solo a un centímetro de su pecho y sobre su corazón por dos razones. Una potrilla que decidió desobedecer y salió corriendo de detrás de la princesa para abrazar una de mis patas, y además por la princesa misma que me detuvo con su magia.

\- Ghost, prometiste que no matarías a nadie… - La voz de la princesa vino, así que gire para mirarla y no me miraba nada contenta.

Sea como sea, el pegaso solo cayo de espaldas tomando su pecho mientras sus patas temblaban. El combate había terminado, por ello solté la espada y me senté tranquilamente - Lo siento, viejos hábitos actuando, solo me deje llevar… ¬_¬ y Aria, ¿cuántas veces tengo que decirte que estas cosas son peligrosas para que te lo graves?

\- E- es que… - Mi potra me miro sin despegarse de mi pata - N- No quería que lo lastimaras más papi, y ya ese pegaso está muy herido… N- No pensé que fuera a pasar nada malo si intentaba detenerte.

\- Agg… ¬_¬ en verdad tengo que empezar a enseñarte los males del mundo ¿Eh? - Tome a Aria y la hice colocarse detrás de mi mientras miraba al pegaso - Perdiste el duelo, así que por tu propia palabra solo háganse a un lado. Rompan su palabra y ni la princesa ni mi hija me van a detener de tomar la cabeza de todos y cada uno de ustedes.

\- Tch… - El pegaso termino dando un chasquido enojado mientras golpeo el suelo con fuerza - ¡MALDICIÓN! ¿POR QUÉ? ¿POR QUÉ TUVE QUE FALLAR ESTANDO TAN CERCA?

Sinceramente algún día iba a darle un buen regaño a esta princesa, porque la tarada lo miro con pesar y se acercó colocando uno de sus cascos en el hombro del pegaso - En verdad lo siento. Se que necesitas la cabeza de Ghost, pero no puedo permitirles tomarla, no está bien que ningún poni muera.

\- Je… - El pegaso sonrió bastante triste tapando su rostro - No está bien que muera un asesino… ¿Pero está bien que mueran otros ponis inocentes? Nuestro fallo, significa la muerte de nuestras familias princesa.

La princesa pareció meditarlo por un buen rato, pero al final lo termino abrazando y sus lágrimas aparecieron - L- Lo siento… pe- pero me temo que… fueron engañados. Sus… sus familias…

Ahora sí que cada uno de los ponis quienes estaban consientes miraron aterrados a la princesa, y el pegaso no dudo en apartarla mirándola aterrado - H- Hey… ¿C- Como que fuimos engañados? ¿P- Por qué demonios llora?

La princesa intento limpiar sus lágrimas, pero estas simplemente no paraban - L- Lo siento tanto… pero G- Ghost me lo dijo. M- Me dijo de los métodos que solían usar aun con el cómo líder, c- cuando himno de los caídos eran al menos un poco menos horribles. Ellos… sinf… e- ellos… nunca devolvían a los secuestrados con vida.

Esas fueron definitivamente palabras que hicieron que cada poni en ese sitio se derrumbara, de hecho, todos dirigieron fúricas miradas hacia mi llegando a intimidar aun a Aria, pero solo los ignore de momento.

El pegaso fue el primero que reacciono, en su desespero quiso tomar el arma más cercana a él, pero me moví aún más rápido lanzando a Aria a mi lomo… la cual dio un lindo grito de la sorpresa… y llegando a él para dejar la punta de mi ala justo en su cuello.

\- No me hagas repetirme bastardo. No los asesine a todos por la princesa y mi hija, pero hagan una estupidez y no lo dudare… - El pegaso desistió de tomar el arma en ese momento - Agradece basura a que la princesa les tuvo piedad, porque de ser por mí no se enterarían de esto y terminarían siendo vacíamente mascotas de Wrath. Al fallar, el solo cambiaria los términos a su conveniencia y solo cuando el ya solo quiera deshacerse de ustedes. Entonces es allí cuando les diría la verdad… o solo se las mostraría para ver en primera fila su desesperación.

\- Snif… e- eres un maldito monstruo… - El pegaso subió su vista solo para verme con odio - Solo basura como ustedes serían capaces de tal cosa.

\- ¿Y cuando he negado yo eso? No soy un santo pegaso, eso lo sé perfectamente. Consuélate en saber esto, dudo mucho que los vuelvan a ver con vida, pero créeme que es mejor el morir que estar en cascos de Wrath o de Alma. La muerte es un destino más misericordioso que el ser torturado física y mentalmente por esos dos.

Quite mi ala del cuello de ese pegaso y estaba por irme cuando la princesa me toco el hombro - Ghost… ¿No hay nada que podamos hacer por ellos?

\- No, me temo que no hay nada que podamos hacer… - Mire a esos tipos - Lo más que puedo hacer, es confirmar por ustedes la muerte de ellos… yyy obviamente amenazar al hijo de… - vale, vi a mi potra así que me modere - ejem, al bastardo de Wrath.

\- Agg… sería mejor que nada supongo.

\- Se como trabaja Wrath, te dio un comunicador ¿No? - El pegaso aun me miraba con odio, pero asintió - Entrégame esa cosa, yo hare el resto.

El pegaso solo pudo suspirar y pidió a uno de los que estaban completos ir por sus alforjas. Cuando este vino de allí, el pegaso saco una radio de largas distancias y me la dio, así que la tome y la active.

\- Hey… sé que estas allí maldito cobarde… - Espere pero no respondieron - Vaya que has caído bajo ¿No Wrath? ¿Ya ni siquiera tienes las bolas de hablar conmigo? ¿Qué acaso es tanto el miedo que infunde mi presencia en tu alma? Porque es bastante decepcionante la verdad. Esperaba que como en los viejos tiempos, vinieran ustedes personalmente por mi para arreglar nuestras cuentas, pero en vez de ello actúas como todo un marica mandando a inútiles tras de mí, ¿De verdad esperabas que eso funcionara?

Solo fueron necesarios unos segundos para que la radio fuera tomada y respondieran - Vaya, una lengua tan afilada como siempre ¿No hijo de la gran puta?

\- Oh, así que al fin te dignas a responder. Ya pensaba yo que estabas temblando en una esquina como la plasta de mierda maricona que eras al darte cuenta que tu patético intento fallo.

\- Je, ¿Y de verdad crees que confiaba en que ellos te eliminaran? Por favor. Te conozco demasiado bien como para saber que no durarían más que unos segundos frente a ti.

\- Ah, así que solo los enviaste para hacerme saber que vendrías tras de mí, ¿Tan simple es tu razonamiento Wrath? Porque eso es en vedad decepcionante. Creí haberles enseñado muuuchas veces que el primer golpe es crucial, no hay mejor oportunidad para deshacerse de las molestias que cuando no saben que vas tras ellas, y mira nada más con lo que me sales. Un patético intento de alarde, ¿Qué esta es tu forma de decir algo tan estúpido como 'No te tememos Ghost' o algo así?

\- ¡Jajajaja En Verdad Pueden Pasar Mil Años Y Nunca Cambias Grandisimo Hijo De Putat! - El bastardo de Wrath hablaba claramente confiado - En parte te daré la razón. Era una forma de nosotros de hacerte saber que te estaremos esperando Ghost. Pero también de advertirte de que no esperes que sea fácil llegar a nosotros. Después de todo, en los años que estuviste fuera, créeme que himno de los caídos ha cambiado mucho.

\- ¬_¬ Guao, mira como tiemblo… que, ¿Vas a enviar a más de tus sectitas de mierda tras de mí? ¿Vas a meterte a invocador de demonios como profesión y los mandaras por mi cabeza? Porque realmente te quiero ver intentando eso… agg… - Lo admito, suspire añorándolo mientras sonreía, por lo que no fue uno solo los que me miraron bien raro - Después de todo, un cambio a la rutina no hace mal ¿Sabes? Después de tantos años, llegas a aburrirte de solo cortar cabezas de ponis de la manera más fácil.

\- Oh, es bueno que sigas con esa confianza de siempre. Después de todo sería aburrido cazar a una reliquia que perdió su ser.

\- En fin… ¿Qué carajos hiciste para que los sacos de mierda de carroñero de Argos se movieran tras de mí? ¿Los sobornaste con montañas de dinero? ¿Les ofreciste un puesto en himno acaso? ¿O quizás te cogiste a sus suegras haciéndoles un favor?

\- Nada del otro mundo realmente, unos cuantos secuestros y los tienes danzando en la planta de tus pesuñas como siempre.

\- ¬_¬ Dime por favor que no te ablandaste tanto como para no haber pensado realmente en entregar con vida a los rehenes. Sería demasiado aburrido el saber que ¡Mis! Presas se hayan vuelto unos hijos de puta amantes de los abrazos y besos.

\- Oh por favor… - Hasta aburrido respondió - Es obvio que están muertos pendejo. Alma jugo con unas cuantas de las yeguas, pero designio casi lo castra por hacerlo aquí en la base y dejarla apestando a sexo.

Está de más decir que cada alma de las que aun vivían estaban impactadas. Por lo que decidí que era hora de cortar con esto.

\- Je, designio aun no le tiene paciencia ¿Eh? En fin bastardo. Solo llame para decirte una cosa… - Cambien mi tono totalmente y no me guarde para nada mi odio - Wrath, más te vale prepararte muy bien, porque te juro por Dios que no me conformare con solo tomar tu cabeza por lo que le hicieron no solo a mi Airis, si no a mi Aria. espera cómodamente mi regreso a la base si lo deseas, porque el día en que pise esos suelos, la sangre de todos ustedes será la que adorne cada piso de ese sitio.

Je, era tan obvio que aun mi presencia infundía el miedo en ese unicornio. Después de todo pude escuchar el pequeño temblar de su casco. No deje siquiera que respondiera antes de lanzar al suelo la radio, y aplastarla mirando al pegaso y a su grupo quienes derramaban lágrimas en silencio por sus pérdidas.

\- Allí lo tienen, no tienen razón alguna para venir por mi cabeza… y mucho menos la tiene para seguir las ordenes de esa peste. Queda de parte de ustedes el ver cómo se las arreglan de ahora en adelante, pero personalmente en sus traseros me olvidaría de la venganza. Sin duda alguna echarían sus vidas a la basura de hacerlo… - Me giré y comencé a caminar al puente detrás de todo - Nos vamos princesa.

\- Agg… - La princesa suspiro antes de sonreírles y bajar su cabeza - En verdad lamento mucho sus pérdidas, pero les deseo lo mejor de ahora en adelante.

Ambos caminamos hasta el puente y llegamos a él, cuando la princesa dijo que había sido formado naturalmente… ¬_¬ me imagine un puente de piedra con soportes en ciertas partes del mismo en el fondo del cañón. Pero antes nosotros de hecho estaba un puente hecho no de tierra, si no de cristales de color verde que iban de lado a lado sin soporte alguno, -.- No hace falta decir que todos tragamos hondo al ver ese puente, pero igual la princesa hechizo nuestros cascos para afirmarlos al cristal y que los vientos no nos afectaran, y Aria se agarró bien fuerte de mi cuello.

No fue hasta cruzar al otro lado que baje a Aria de mi lomo para que caminara a nuestro lado, pero la note bastante decaída.

\- ¿Sucede algo Aria?

\- Agg… - Mi potra suspiro aún más triste - E- Es solo… ¿E- Está bien todo esto? - Aria subió su cabeza para mirarme a los ojos - Esos ponis se miraban muy mal… e- escuche en parte lo que tú y ese poni de antes hablaron y… y me siento muy mal por ellos al saber que también perdieron sus a sus familias… ¿No había algo que pudiéramos hacer para ayudar?

\- Agg… - No me quedo más que suspirar mientras me sentaba y acariciaba la cabeza de Aria - En verdad eres mi tesoro Aria. Por favor, nunca cambien mi niña… - Ella se sonrojo un poco, pero aún se notaba decaída - Aria… puede que si hubieran cosas que hacer por ellos, pero no éramos nosotros quienes podían hacerlas. Lo único que puedo hacer por ellos, es solo traer 'Justicia…' - ¬_¬ Y vaya, se oía tan falsa esa palabra viniendo de mi boca - Por aquellos a quienes perdieron. No te preocupes por ellos Aria, son ponis adultos y en algún momento ellos sabrán que hacer de ahora en más… - Le sonreí y acaricie una de sus orejas bajándosela - De momento tu solo preocúpate por evitar que tu padre haga alguna tontería ¿Bien?

\- ¡Hum…! - Aria asintió y de inmediato se animó mirándome hasta un poco molesta - De ser así, entonces hay una cosa por la que tengo que empezar de inmediato… - Y sip, mi potra me miro de cascos cruzados - Según las leyes de mama, voy a tener que lavarte esa boca con jabón papa. ¬.¬ Mama estaría muy enojada contigo si hubiera escuchado las tantas palabrotas que has soltado en estos últimos días.

\- Pff… ¡Jajaja! - La princesa no pudo aguantar sus risas, y de hecho. Saco una barra de jabón de sus alforjas y se la dio a Aria - ¬u¬ Apoyo totalmente tu idea Aria, y allí tienes para poder llevar a cabo tu objetivo.

\- ¬.¬ Hey, dos contra uno no es muy justo ¿No creen?

Mi potra tomo la barra de jabón entre sus cascos mirándome aun - -.- Nadie te manda a estar de boquita sucia papi.

En fin, seguimos nuestro camino y como prometí, paramos en el rio que por los mapas, sabía estaba por estos lares del bosque y allí todos nos tomamos un descanso. Además de que aun si no era necesario, entre Aria y al princesa me obligaron a de hecho, tomar un buen baño… ¬_¬ en el que la princesa hasta creo cloro con su magia para restregarme con ganas el pelaje.

Luego solo descansamos cocinando algo para llenar el estómago de las provisiones que aún nos quedaban. Fue en ese momento que cache a la princesa escribiendo una carta, al preguntarle la razón, solo me dijo que era para mantener el contacto con las demás princesas de Equestria. Me sorprendí un poco cuando con su magia ella misma la quemo y las cenizas fueron llevadas por al parecer el viento en dirección a Equestria.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … …

\- ¡Jajaja!

De acuerdo, estábamos en la sala del trono tanto Celi como yo atendiendo algunos pendientes de los nobles, cuando de la nada esa loca de remate solo comenzó a reír, así que no pude evitar mi curiosidad - 0.o ¿Que es tan gracioso Celi?

\- Oh, es solo que ya me llego la primera carta de Twilight.

\- Ah, vale, ¿Ya la leíste?

\- No, 0u0 pero el verla llegar me recodo tanto a los viejos tiempos, que no pude evitar el reír al recordar cómo se desesperaba cada vez que no enviaba algún reporte de la amistad en mucho tiempo.

\- Bueno, 0.o ciertamente era bastante graciosa cuando se desesperaba… ¬.¬ pero ábrela de una vez, ya me entro curiosidad de cómo les ira a esos dos.

\- Bueno bien… ejem…

Celestia se aclaró la garganta y luego comenzó a leer. En resumen, Twilight nos contó cómo fueron las cosas desde que Celi literalmente los echó de canterlot… yyy de hecho, se quejó con ganas del hecho de haber publicado el supuesto secuestro. Nos contó de los pequeños problemas que esto les ocasiono y tanto Celi como yo no pudimos hacer más que reír. Al parecer Celi tenía algo de razón con su decisión, después de todo esa potra sonaba como si de hecho estuviera disfrutando de esto.

Como sea, luego paso a temas más serios. Nos contó del encuentro de esos otros ponis en el bosque y de la batalla que tuvieron, la verdad nos preocupamos al pensar en lo que posiblemente Twilight hubiera terminado presenciando, pero al leer más abajo el cómo terminaron las cosas, fue entonces cuando Celi y yo nos tomamos un respiro al leer que el thestral se controló a sí mismo.

\- Je, ¬u¬ y decían que estaba loca por haber hecho a Twilight acompañarlos. Con solo una jugada termine matando dos pájaros de un tiro... - Celi se cruzo de cascos sonriendo con mucha confianza - Si todo va bien, cuando todo termine quizás Twilight se haya al fin recuperado de su perdida, y además tendremos al más peligroso criminal en bien encerrado en una celda y nada menos que por su propia voluntad, así que no hay preocupaciones de fuga.

\- ¬u¬ Oh yo no cantaría victoria tan adelantadamente mi querida tía Celestia.

\- ¡AAAHHH! - Lo admito, aun a mí me tomo muy desprevenida la voz de Cadence quien en algún momento se había parado detrás de nosotras.

\- ¡C- Cadence! ¬n¬ No me pegues esos sustos ¿Quieres? - Vale, Celestia y aun yo la miramos bien extrañadas por ese comentario - ¿Y a que te refieres con eso Cadence?

\- Oh nada… ¬w¬ solo yo aquí pensado en voz alta… - Ok, algo no andaba bien, que Cadence hablara en un tono juguetón nunca significaba nada bueno.

\- Ejem… ¬.¬ bueno ya supongo que… - Ok, justo en ese momento mi cabeza hizo click en algo muy importante y no pude evitar mirar a Celestia preocupada - Amm… Celi… ¿Me repites de nuevo a donde es que dijo Twilight que se dirigía?

\- Ah, déjame revisar… - Celestia volvió a leer la carta y luego me miro - 0.o A Selenia… ¿Qué no es ese el pueblo de los thestral bajo tu protección?

\- O_O Hay diablos… acabo de recordar algo muuuy malo… - Lo admito, termine tragando bien hondo mientras miraba casi que sudando a esas dos - Creo que ya se cuál va a ser el segundo reto de su viaje… y les aseguro que correrán ríos de sangre cuando esos tres lleguen allá.

Está de más decir que ellas dos también me miraron preocupadas.

* * *

\- ok Dheyluz, tomate un respiro… mentalízate y luego solo debes de entrar. No es nada complicado… ¿Cierto? … … … TnT ah mierda, ¿A quién coño engaño? Esto más que muerto/a.

*Luego de llegar del super junto a Ghost, tanto Dheyluz como todos en la familia, más el thestral y la alicornio habían asistido a la hora del almuerzo. Por lo menos en ese momento la tensión se había ido por completo de todos, y hasta la abuela se puso a contar historias de su juventud. Cuando la abuela Pola menciono el parecerse de joven a la alicornio, la susodicha teóricamente cambio de colores varias veces mientras que por su mente pasaban imágenes de ella en versión abuela Pola… su reacción solo pudo ser gritar como alma en pena con un taladro en el culo y desaparecer en un puff… lo siguiente que se supo de la misma fue de ella intentando exorcizar de su mente la imagen.

Unas horas luego de Dheyluz se encontraba parado/a frente a la puerta de la habitación que le había prestado a la alicornio. Intentaba en lo posible tomar algo de valor, pero mientras más pensaba en el tipo de cosas que podían salir completamente mal con esto, más eran sus ganas de echarse en patas siguiendo dicho de 'preferible que digan aquí corrió que aquí murió.*

\- Oh vamos Dheyluz, no te pongas a creerle a los cuentos del thestral, sólo se estaba metiendo contigo... TnT ¿cierto?

*Cuando tuvo las suficientes bolas, fue entonces que el kirim abrió la puerta y entró... al momento de hecho se arrepintió, ya que lo primero que vio, fue a la alicornio reír con una jeringa flotando en su magia, mientras el thestral se tambaleaba intentando llegar a ella sólo unos momentos antes de caer*

\- ¬n¬ aún estas hecho toda una yegua Ghost, ¿sólo una y ya no das para más? Sí de verdad quieres que te ayude a hablar con Aria, más te vale comenzar a poner muuuucho más de tú parte.

*La vista del thestral logró conectar con la del kirim y de sus labios sólo salió una palabra*

\- Hu... ... ye.

\- Oh, así que nuestro otro invitado ya ha llegado, y fue justo a tiempo.

*La alicornio guardo la jeringa que tumbo literalmente muerto al thestral, ya que de hecho hasta su corazón se había detenido mientras permanecía en el suelo y miro al kirim sonriendo*

\- mi anterior sujeto acaba de demostrar una vez más ser muy poco hombre y no pudo aguantar más que solo una de mis pruebas… ¬u¬ los ponis ya me han demostrado que no aguantan nada, ¬u¬ pero afortunadamente tu no eres un poni, así que espero grandes cosas de ti Dheyluz.

\- O_O ¿de casualidad existe la posibilidad de negarme?

\- ¬w¬ no si quieres que tu abuela pueda reclamar su nuevo territorio, y que no te meta esa endemoniada cotiza por lugares donde la luz no te llega.

\- TnT no voy a morir como el ¿cierto?

\- ¬.¬ deja los dramas y solo entra de una vez ¿quieres?

*A Dheyluz no le quedo más que solo suspirar y entrar cerrando la puerta tras de si, siguiendo las indicaciones de la alicornio, termino sentado/a frente a una mesa preparada con tres pócimas en frascos de diferentes colores, una verde, una negra y una morada… y si había algo que resaltar, era que cada una de esas cosas despedía una extraña niebla de sus respectivos colores por el pico los cuales estaban abiertos*

\- O_O ok, tengo miedo de preguntar, ¿pero para que son las pócimas?

\- pues es justo con lo que me vas a ayudar…

*La alicornio negra termino parada a su lado sosteniendo un sujeta papeles más un bolígrafo y le sonrió como si nada*

\- Solo elije la que más te guste y bébela hasta el fondo, ¬u¬ son unas pócimas que acabo de desarrollar, así que quiero comprobar los efectos de cada una.

\- OnO hay santa virgensita que estas en los cielos junto a mi Diosito, por favor protéjanme de las locuras de esta tipa se los suplico, que no quiero morir joven.

*Dheyluz se la pensó y bastante, no había una sola de esas cosas que le diera tan siquiera un poco de confianza, por lo que al final solo tomo uno al azar resultando este ser la verde. Como la alicornio dijo, se empino completo el frasco tomando hasta la ultima gota del mismo*

\- umm… 0.o extrañamente no sabe a mierda como las medicinas, de hecho ese sabe a limón… ¿y que se supone que hace ese?

\- esperaaaa…

*Unos cinco segundos luego de haber ingerido la pócima fue que esta comenzó a hacer efecto, y a la vez que los ojos de Dheyluz terminaron bien chiquititos, la alicornio sonrió y comenzó a escribir en su sujeta papeles*

\- Y listo, ya esta actuando, ah y para responderte, esa era una pócima desarrollada para en teoría, mejorar las capacidades cognitivas del cuerpo… -.- ya sabes, mejor vista, olfato, oído, ¬u¬ el tipo de cosas que vez en las pelis de super ponis mega poderosos… así que, ¿Qué tal? ¿Te sientes más rápido? ¿Más fuerte o algo?

*Muy lejos de los que leaf pensaba, de hecho el/la kirim no se movió de donde estaba, solo se había quedado allí mientras aun sostenía el frasco con sus ojos abiertos a más no poder*

\- 0.o ¿Dheyluz? ¿Estas allí?

*Ante los ojos de la alicornio, de hecho dheluz comenzó a temblar antes que terminara de hecho cambiando de colores como cual camaleón con 20 cajas de santa tereza encima más unas 6 de tequila. De tener un pelaje gris oscuro, este paso a ser de color verde, morado, fucia, verde vomito, rosadito y luego paso a cosas más raras al cambiar hasta terminar con rayas de colores, puntitos por todos lados y hasta manchas raras que hasta brillaban. Solo por un milagro de Dios, es que al final termino normal.

Sea como sea, la alicornio mientras aguantaba su risa comenzó a anotar los resultados en el sujeta papeles los resultados*

\- O_O sentí cosas que un ser vivo no debe de sentir jamás allí detrás si desea conservar su sanidad mental.

\- ¬u¬ no seas kirim aguado que aún faltan dos y solo así te diré lo que quieres.

\- TnT Todo sea por que la abuela no me forme la bronca de nuevo.

*Dheyluz tomo el frasco morado que era el que le dada confianza y luego lo trago de golpe*

\- TmT por favor que no muera por favor que no muera por favor que no…

\- ¬.¬ no seas cobarde, esa es una pócima que desarrolle para de hecho, acelerar la regeneración celular del cuerpo, así que básicamente si funciona, de hecho hasta si estas enfermo debería de ser capaz de sanar esa enferme…

\- O.O oh mi…

*Al momento el estomago de Dheyluz rugió como el león más furioso de unas 3 selvas unidas, termino sintiendo como cada pedazo de su ser era retorcido mientras unas incontrolables ganas jugar a los reyes se le pegaron, por lo que salió disparado al trono de porcelana tras la puerta del baño en la habitación. Solo pudieron ser oídos los alaridos de dolor de esa pobre alma mientras pujaba tanto que su alma parecía haberse ido por el trono de porcelana… cuando deseo no haber comido tantos jalapeños ese día.

Cuando a las horas pudo salir del baño, técnicamente hasta desnutrido se miraba, y no había que recalcar el que el baño era una zona de muerte segura de aventurarse a entrar. Sea como sea, se arrastro hasta estar frente a la alicornio la cual al verlo de hecho, comenzó a reír y hasta saco un teléfono para tomarle fotos*

\- p- piedad…

\- ¬u¬ no seas dramático/a, ya a este punto solo queda una, así que adelante.

*ya había probado dos de las pociones y ninguna había resultado favorable, por lo que las dudas en su mente eran grandes… y más cuando vio al thestral aun tirado en el suelo hasta con unas pocas moscas parándose en su lengua y este ni se movía.

Dheyluz sintió el verdadero terror cuando frente a el/ella, miro el restante frasco negro, color asociado con lo oscuro, perverso eh incluso a la muerte misma*

\- solo uno Dheyluz y el Valhala será tuyo…

*una vocecita angelical le susurro esto, así que juntando las pocas fuerzas restantes, tomo el ultimo frasco y se lo empino… espero por el efecto horrible que daría fin a su vida, pero por más que pasaban los segundos, nada pasaba*

\- O.o raro, no pasa nada de nada… ¿Qué es lo que hacía esta pócima de todos modos…

\- ¬u¬ espeeeera… yyy… listo…

*cuando las palabras de la alicornio vinieron, Dheyluz deseo con toda su alma nunca haber hecho tratos con ese demonio*

\- Ya esta actuando porque si, ah y para responderte, esa era una pócima desarrollada para un tipo de tortura nueva que estaba pensado. ¬u¬ el dolor y las pesadillas funcionan de maravilla, pero hay objetivos a los que no conviene usar este tipo de métodos, así que guiada por algunos dichos de por allí, pues desarrolle un afrodisiaco bien jodidisimo que no importa cuando la víctima luche para 'llegar al punto,' esto nuuunca va a suceder… 0u0 y viéndote, puedo confirmar que es todo un éxito.

*En esos momentos Dheyluz sudaba como puerco en horno. De por si para un poni normal, el calor y las sensaciones de ese momento hubieran bastado paras volverlos locos… pero el ni era un poni, ni era normal al ser de hecho intersexual, ósea, tener ambas partes de ambos sexos… para resumir el cuento, en esos momentos Dheyluz pasaba por un infierno multiplicado del que no lograba encontrar alivio alguno*

\- ¬u¬ Puedes intentar si lo deseas matar las ganas con el pendejo de allá… o bien puedo divertirme contigo para que intentes matar las ganas, después de todo, mientras más datos tenga de esto, mejor sabre como mejorar los efectos.

*Dheyluz miro a ambos, tanto al cadáver de momento, como a la alicornio y luego, realmente ni supo que diablos fue lo que paso. Solo sabia que al otro día había amanecido acostado con el thestral apenas despertando de la muerte a su lado, el cual se miraba desecho, y con la alicornio la cual sonreía muuuy raro*

... ... ...

rol de lado, 0w0 thax... xD y bueno, es twilight normal dhey, ¿que te esperabas? ¬u¬ pero dale un ratito a las cosas a ver que diras. en fin, 0.o pos, si descargaste el amino, 0u0 puedesn buscar el de equestria fan club no oficial, xD en ese es que ando metido yo, te podrias divertir un rato alli ya que hay muchos que piden como locos comisiones de dibujos, alguna idea de podrian pedir para que les dibujes, ¬u¬ pero si quieres una sugerencia, xD ¿por que no dibujas a los tres pedejos del rol haciendo una estupides? no se, poniendole trampas a la abuela pola o entre ellos, o esos bichos en sus trajes de mafiosos, o bien pudes realizar dibujos de ellos echandose palo entre ellos.


	39. Llegada a Selenia

Cap 39: Llegada a Selenia.

Tardamos dos días, pero al fin teníamos a la vista nuestro destino, las montañas que rodeaban a Selenia, el hogar de los de mi raza. Al ver las imponentes montañas, tanto mi potra como la princesa tragaron hondo.

\- O_O Amm… hay rayos… - La princesa me miro hasta pálida - ¿Cómo diablos se supone que escalemos esas cosas? No empaque equipo de alpinismo ¿Sabes?

\- 0-0 Y yo no empaque mi pelota inflable.

Ok, ambos terminamos mirando bien extrañados a mi potra por eso, pero fue la princesa quien se me adelanto - Amm… Aria… - ¿Solo para que te serviría una pelota inflable para escalar?

\- 0.0 Bueno, es que si me llego a caer, la pelota debería de servir para parar mi caída ¿No?

\- ¬n¬ No creo que las cosas funcionen de esa forma.

\- ¬_¬ No, de hecho, estoy seguro que no serviría de nada. Pero, en fin, ¬u¬ suerte para ustedes dos que viene con un thestral nacido aquí, porque de resto hubieran terminado bastante frustradas al escalar esas cosas cuando hay otra entrada. Ustedes solo síganme y ya.

Caminamos hasta las montañas y las guie hasta donde recordé que estaba la entrada a una mina que atravesaba una de las montañas. A mi potra se le pararon los pelos muy cómicamente mientras torcía la boca al ver que la entrada era un arco de madera hasta medio roto, más un pasaje completamente a oscuras, pero igual la hice caminar dentro.

-u- Es que en vedad Aria a veces formaba dramas por nada, si igual estaba seguro que ella podía ver en la oscuridad al igual que yo. La única que no lo hacía era la princesa, y por ello ella al entrar encendió su cuerno iluminando el camino para todos.

Al ser una vieja mina, de hecho aún habían vagones bastante oxidados en el camino de los rieles del suelo, más algunas herramientas de minería oxidadas, por lo que la caminata tuvo que ser cuidadosa… -.- o lo más que se podía con mi potra con una curiosidad insaciable al preguntar hasta el que era una mina y que sacaban de aquí… 0.o algo que gracias a Dios la princesa encontró al usar su cuerno y de hecho, sacar un enorme rubí para Aria, la cual casi que se le salían los ojos al ver la gema brillar por la luz de cuerno de la princesa.

En fin, recorriendo la mina tardamos una hora por Aria, pero eventualmente terminamos llegando al otro lado. Je… y al salir a mi potra y aun a la princesa casi se les caía la mandíbula por lo que terminaron mirando.

Le podíamos llamar pueblo tanto como quisiéramos, pero era un hecho que Selenia no era lo que describirías como un pueblo rural. De hecho, era una linda ciudad con calles de una piedra especial liza y de color azul oscuro, que la alicornio azulada había donado para embellecerla. Las casas de las misma eran de una arquitectura contemporánea, siendo construcciones de ladrillos y casas de tejas de variados colores.

La sola entrada en la que estábamos parados, constaba de un camino en medio de un jardín de pasto azul y lleno de hermosas flores nocturnas de muy variados colores, que despedían muy agradables aromas para la nariz. Tanto, que una buena variedad de pequeños animales correteaban por entre ellas… y ese era solo el de la entrada, pues ciertamente el pueblo estaba repleto de jardines de este tipo.

Pero lo más llamativo de todo era de hecho el cielo el cual sin importar la hora, gracias a la magia de la azulada alicornio, permanecía en un perpetuo cielo nocturno con estrellas incluidas. Un dato curioso es que este estaba conectado de alguna manera con las emociones de la alicornio. Cuando estaba alegre, entonces las estrellas eran cientos y a veces se disfrutaba de espectáculos nocturnos como auroras u otros fenómenos estelares nocturnos.

Como sea, todo era muy lindo… pero en esos momentos mi potra y la princesa estaban sonriendo nerviosas, mientras tenían sus cascos alzados ya que el comité de bienvenida no había sido exactamente el mejor.

\- ¡RETIREN LAS CAPUCHAS E IDENTIFÍQUENSE O DE LO CONTRARIO ATACAREMOS BAJO LAS ÓRDENES DE SU REAL MAJESTAD LA PRINCESA LUNA DE EQUESTRIA!

Sip, a solo unos cuantos minutos de entrar allí, mientras que mi potra estaba de hecho planteándose el lanzarse a las flores… ¬_¬ y hasta comerse unas cuantas. Fuimos en solo unos momentos rodeados por un montón de mi raza, quienes aparecieron portando armaduras de la guardia nocturna y lanzas. Demás está decir que mi potra y la princesa se asustaron, y por ello ahora tenían sus cascos arriba.

La princesa trago muy hondo antes de poco a poco para no provocarlos, se comenzó a retirar la capucha de la capa. Cuando su rostro estuvo al descubierto, entonces es que ella procedió a hablar… yyy por los nervios no midió su voz - ¡M- Mi Nombre Es Twi…!

\- ¡AAAAGGGG! - Sip, no fue uno solo los de mi gente que terminaron con los oídos tapados. El que en esos momentos funcionaba como el líder miro bastante molesto a la princesa - ¡Demonios no grites pony que no somos sordos!

De más está decir que la princesa me miro en extremo confundida - Oh cierto, ¬_¬ olvide mencionar que aquí lo mejor es que hables de a susurros princesa. Estos dramáticos no están acostumbrados a los ruidos no modulados de las voces de los ponis comunes.

\- A- Aahhh… - La princesa trago hondo y luego comenzó a hablar en susurros - L- Lo siento… los nervios me ganaron… ejem… - La princesa se aclaró la garganta y luego hablo más calmada - Mi nombre es Twilight Sparkle ciudadanos. Hemos venido a…

\- O.O E- Espera… esa apariencia y ese nombre… estoy seguro que los he escuchado antes.

\- O-o La verdad a mí también me suena bastante.

\- O-O Dulce señora… - Oh, al parecer al fin alguno con medio de cerebro. Este corrió a donde estaba el líder de todos y lo agarro casi aterrado de los hombros - ¡Señor Esta Es Twilight Sparkle Princesa De La Amistad Y La Salvadora De Nuestra Real Majestad La Princesa Luna!

\- O_O Hay que me lleva el tigre…

Yyy de inmediato todos dejaron sus armas de lado y terminaron inclinándose ante la princesa - ¡LO SENTIMOS NUESTRA PRINCESA, LE DAMOS HUMILDEMENTE LA BIENVENIDA A NUESTRO AMADO PUEBLO!

\- Pff… ¬_¬ exagerados.

\- Amm… 0.0 ¿E- Es normal que te traten así Twilight?

\- Bueno… 0-o la parte de los saludos si, la parte de apuntarme no tanto. En fin… - La princesa le sonrió a la cuerda de dramáticos - Pueden levantarse mis amados ponis.

El de antes, el líder de todos se acercó sacándose el yelmo y le sonrió a la princesa. Fue en ese momento que pudimos verlo bien. Su pelaje era de color azul, su cola y crin eran de un profundo verde, siendo su crin larga y atada en una cola detrás de su cabeza, sus ojos eran amarillos y su marca no estaba a la vista, pero reconocí a ese poni y supe bastante bien que era un bastón de espectáculos.

\- Disculpe nuestra rudeza princesa, pero por decreto de nuestra señora Luna tenemos la autoridad para deshacernos de las visitas no esperadas como medida para protegernos.

\- No, descuiden. Ya Luna me había comentado de ustedes y la verdad tuve que imaginarme algo así.

\- 0u0 Muchas gracias por entenderlo princesa… ¿Y que la trae a nuestro humilde hogar?

\- Amm bueno, realmente solo vine de acompañante.

\- 0.o ¿La potrilla y el otro vienen con usted entonces?

\- Aaalgo así… - Bien, ya se notaban a leguas las dudas de la princesa… y más por el hecho que decidí solo callarme - Dejen que los presente… verán… - Con su magia Twilight tomo a Aria de detrás de mí y le quito la capucha - Ella es Aria, es una pequeña hibrida entre thestral y una unicornio… y… amm… - Su vista cayo en mi - Mi otro acompañante… es… amm…

\- Je… - No pude hacer más que reír al verla. Obviamente no sabía cómo proceder así que yo lo hice - Hey Flini… - No pude evitar el sonreír mostrando mis colmillos mientras levantaba un poco mi cabeza - Cuanto tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos. 14 años si no me equivoco.

\- Espera… esa voz… - Oh, al parecer ahora si estaba recordando - Esa maldita y condenada voz, esa pútrida sonrisa llena de orgullo… - Y bingo. Finalmente lo recordó, porque de inmediato tomo su lanza apuntándome con ella - ¡GHOST! ¡MALDITO BASTARDO! ¿CÓMO TAN SIQUIERA SE TE OCURRE MOSTRAR TU ASQUEROSO ROSTRO POR AQUÍ?

\- Vaya, parece que mi fama aún no ha sido olvidada ni siquiera en este sitio alejado de la mano de Dios ¿Eh? - No tuve problemas en remover la capucha y dejarles ver mi rostro, eso basto para que cada guardia antes relajado, se tensaran y tomaran sus armas - Vamos Flini, ¿De esa manera es que recibes a un viejo conocido? Porque pensé que de todos, tú eras el más educado.

\- ¡No Hay Necesidad De Mostrar Modales Con Una Escoria Traidora Y Aún Más, Un Exiliado Como Tú!

\- ¡Hey! ¡A mi papa no lo andes insultado! - Jeje, -w- nunca me iba a cansar de ver a Aria intentar defenderme… mientras de hecho temblaba asustada detrás de la princesa - ¡Él no es una escoria, poni abusador…! - Mi potra miro a Twilight dudosa - Y a todas estas… Twilight ¿Qué es eso de escoria que todo el tiempo le dicen?

\- Amm… - la princesa le sonrió y bien nerviosa - C- Creo que podemos dejar eso para luego Aria.

Bueno, hasta el tarado de Flini termino mirando estupefacto a Aria, pero sacudió su cabeza y volvió a mi - ¡Te Lo Diremos Solo Una Vez Ghost! ¡O Te Retiras Ahora, O Vamos A Usar Nuestra Fuerza Para Aplastarte!

\- Oh, eso es algo que quiero realmente ver… - Lo admito, sonreí aún más mientras de hecho me acerque a Flini y sus temblores aumentaron - De potros admito que siempre te respete por tu fuerza y tu destreza, pero seamos realistas Flini. En estos momentos sabes que aun si me contuviera, podría aplastarlos a todos fácilmente… ¿Por qué vine? Eso no es asunto de ninguno de ustedes, puedo ir a donde sea que me plazca y cuando me plazca… ¿Me exiliaron? Realmente no serían los únicos, después de todo aun su señora me dio una patada en el culo recientemente y me libero del servicio a ella… ¿Entiendes esto Flini?

Listo, el thestral azul grito y vino a por mí, pero antes que él llegara a mi o yo me moviera, alguien más intervino - ¡SUFICIENTE USTEDES DOS! - Sip, varios terminaron lamentándose tomando sus oídos cuando la princesa grito y nos tomó tanto a mi como a Flini en su magia…y claro está que no me miro muy contenta - Ghost, déjame recodarte que de hecho, no puedes hacer lo que se te plazca. No mientras aun tengas que encargarte de Aria, y tampoco mientras que yo este acompañándote ¿Queda claro?

\- Agg… -.- vale vale. Admito que me pase, pero solo estaba jugando con Flini... ¬_¬ ¿Podría ya soltarme princesa?

La princesa me soltó, así que solo volví a sentarme a su lado… yyy estaba recibiendo miradas desaprobatorias de mi potra. 0.o aAgo que sinceramente me hizo reír, pero me las tragué para no molestarla más.

\- ¿Flini cierto? - El otro thestral termino asintiendo ante las palabras de la princesa - Disculpa en verdad los problemas, pero creo que ambos sabemos que este poni no es alguien muy fácil de controlar.

\- Princesa… - Oh vaya. Al fin el todo recto rompía una norma al mirar a la princesa nada contento - Me disculpo de antemano por mi insolencia, pero más le vale tener una buena excusa para traer a esta peste a…

\- ¡Que No Insultes A Mi Papi Poni Abusador!

\- O_O Amm… c- como decía… - Ok, me partí de risa al ver a Flini completamente nervioso al ser regañado por mi potra - A este… poni, a nuestra ciudad.

\- ¿Puedo preguntar el motivo de su desagrado a este poni?

Flini sacudió su cabeza y miro molesto a la princesa - Es un exiliado de nuestro pueblo princesa, y fue exiliado bajo nada menos que el cargo de traicionar a nuestra señora. Ya eso es suficiente razón para que lo crucifiquemos en la plaza del pueblo si pisa nuestro hogar de nuevo.

\- O_O H- Hay Celestia… ¿N- No sería posible hacer una excepción esta vez?

\- Denos una razón y lo considerare princesa. Pero de no tenerla, aun si es usted me temo que está en graves problemas.

\- ¬_¬ Flini no te hagas por amor a Dios el duro. Sabes bastante bien como terminaría un enfrentamiento entre ustedes y dejando fuera de esto a la princesa, solo yo. Sabes bien que no les conviene es a ustedes, así que es mejor que dejes las cosas así y nos ahorremos gastos innecesarios en tumbas y facturas en el hospital ¿Te parece? Además, creo que es bueno que sepas que de hecho, estoy aquí bajo la bendición de ¡Su! Señora y su hermana. Después de todo, fueron ellas quienes instigaron a el viaje que la princesa, mi niña y yo recorremos.

El thestral miro bastante dudoso a la princesa - ¿Es lo que él dice cierto princesa?

\- Bueno… sí. Tiene un trato con ambas princesas y yo estoy aquí más que todo como testigo de que el trato se cumpla. Señor Flini, agradecería enormemente si tan solo por esta vez, puede dejar de lado el pasado. Prometo que no dejare a Ghost hacer nada malo mientras estemos aquí.

Flini en verdad lo medito por un buen rato, pero al final termino suspirando y dejo en su lomo la lanza que portaba - Agg… está bien princesa, confiare en su palabra… - El miro al resto de guardias detrás de el - Comuniquen esto al comandante de turno. Yo seré la escolta de ellos en lo que dure su estadía aquí… - Todos saludaron y luego se retiraron dejándonos solo a nosotros cuatro.

Cuando todos se fueron, admito que la curiosidad me gano - Así que… líder de escuadrón ¿Eh Flini? Veo que has escalado puestos desde la última vez. Después de todo, en ese tiempo eras solo un soldado raso.

\- ¬_¬ Ni creas que alagarme hará que baje la guardia contigo. En fin, ¿Solo que en Equestria podría haberte traído aquí de nuevo y nada más que con una princesa acompañándote?

\- Vine a visitar a mis padres. ¬_¬ No es como si pudiera verlos muy seguido fuera de estas montañas ¿No?

\- -_- En 14 años nunca te tomaste la molestia de venir aquí Ghost, ¿En verdad crees que me creo esa?

\- Pues, aunque no lo creas así es. ¿Sigue mi padre siendo un comándate de la guardia?

\- Agg… -.- recientemente demitió por edad, así que no.

\- Oh… ¬u¬ así que el viejo al fin admite su vejes ¿Eh?

\- ¬n¬ Ghost, ten al menos algo de respeto por tu propio padre por Celestia.

\- Jeje descuide princesa, es solo por cariño que le digo así. En este mudo aun en mi vieja vida solo había a tres ponis quienes admiraba. A la azulada alicornio, a mi madre y a mi padre… 0.o luego se anexo Airis, pero eso es otro cuento. La cosa es que a mis padres siempre los he querido bastante. Es en parte por ellos, para no darles problemas, que jamás me atreví a poner un solo casco aquí desde que me fui de esta ciudad.

\- Es raro… - Mire a Aria quien de hecho me miraba dudosa - ¿Pero entonces como fue que el abuelo Night y la abuela Lullaby venían a nuestra casa si nunca más viniste aquí?

\- Ah, eso fue por cartas que les enviaba con ciertos conocidos Aria.

\- Umm… tengo rato dándole vueltas… ¿Pero quién rayos es esa potra Ghost? ¬_¬ No me creo ni en un millón de años que sea hija tuya.

\- ¬_¬ Te la presentaron como una hibrida entre thestral y unicornio, ¿y vas a tener en verdad los coyotes de dudar si es hija mía?

\- ¬n¬ Mira, dudo sinceramente que hubiera una sola poni en este mundo capaz de enamorarse de ti, aun antes de volverte loco. No eras exactamente el popular del pueblo… - Y por alguna razón me miro horrorizado - H- Hay mi dulce señora. no me digas que fue resultado de una viola…

\- ¡Obviamente No Fue Eso Tarado! - Rayos, casi que el estúpido decía algo bastante indebido frente a Aria - Agg… ¬_¬ mira, tu no conoces más que estas paredes montañosas Flini. Lo cierto es que fuera hay cada poni que te puedas imaginar… - No pude evitar el suspirar al pensarlo - Agg… y fue una de las más únicas la que logro lo que se pensaba era imposible. Aria es mi hija legitima Flini, sangre de mi sangre, hija de la más hermosa poni que pudo caminar en este mundo.

\- Camino ¿Eh?

\- Amm… - Aria avanzo un poco sonrojada hasta estar frente a Flini - D- Disculpe señor Flini… ¿E- Es usted amigo de mi papa?

Flini la miro por un momento antes de terminar suspirando - Agg… es complicado de explicar pequeña. Somos viejos conocidos, eso sí.

\- Oh… 0u0 entonces es un gusto conocerlo. No son muchos los ponis por los que mi papa muestra tanto agrado como con usted.

\- 0.o Si tú lo dices… - Bueno, al verla él le sonrió y le acaricio la cabeza - Sea como sea, también es un gusto conocerte pequeña Aria… ¬_¬ curioso nombre el que se les ocurrió.

Solo levante mis hombros un poco - ¿Qué puedo decir? Ella es nuestro pequeño cantico milagroso después de todo.

\- -.- En fin, dijiste que irías con tus padres ¿No es cierto?

\- Así es.

\- Entonces síganme… y Ghost… - Flini me miro nada lindo - Más te vale comportarte, o así sea lo último que haga, hare que lo lamentes.

Solo asentí desinteresado y junto a la princesa y Aria, comenzamos a caminar detrás de Flini.

* * *

\- KRRGGG… aquí cachorro escarchado, en posición y en espera… ¿Qué hay de ti lobita pinta pinta?

\- En posición y en espera de la señal de chucho cachucho.

*En ese momento el/la kirim simplemente no pudo hacer más que suspirar mientras se sonrojaba al escucharlos*

\- ¿Alguien podría por favor ser tan amable de recordarme por que diablos dejamos que mi prima Mariam fuera quien escogiera los nombres clave? ¬n¬ y ya que estamos, ¿para que diablos los nombres claves?

\- amm…

*Bueno, tanto el thestral como la alicornio solo pudieron manifestar su duda, pero fue la alicornio quien salió con lo que debía de ser una explicación lógica*

\- por queee… ¿Se supone que se oigan geniales?

\- ¬n¬ creo que los tres estamos de acuerdo en que llamar a una verga rara y negra como Ghost cachorro escarchado, una alicornio también negra y aparte bien jodida lobita pinta pinta, y aparte llamar a un/a kirim gris medio mutante como yo chucho cachucho, no son lo que yo llamaría nombres clave 'geniales…'

\- ¬n¬ ¿y es que acaso yo tengo culpa que le debieras una a tus primas? Era eso o servirles de sirvientes por dos días… ¿crees que de verdad yo Leaf me rebajaría a eso?

\- ¬_¬ hasta tu alicornio de cuarta sabes que has hecho trabajos peores.

\- -.- si, pero esos eran ordenes de Celestia y de Luna, ¬n¬ por voluntad propia no lo hago ser nacido de otra cosa que no es de nuestro Diosito creador.

*A Dheyluz no le quedo más que suspirar y tapar su cara con una pata*

\- esto es lo que te ganas cuando le pides ayuda a dos vagos como estos… ¬n¬ yaaa a callar ambos. Yo también estoy en posición, ¿si recuerdan los objetivos de la misión no?

*el thestral se paro a dos patas y trono sus cascos mientras que miraba a la puerta trasera de la mansión*

\- entrar y destruir todo el sistema de vigilancia.

*la alicornio desplego sus alas y se lanzo al cielo mientras preparaba su cuerno*

\- armarla en grande para crear una distracción suficiente para ustedes… ¬u¬ ¿Qué hay de ti chucho cachucho?

\- ¬n¬ encontrar al mierdecilla de Markus Salomeda y darle la tunda de su vida por las tierras prometidas… bien, con todo claro, empezamos la operación en tres, dos, uno… ¡AHORA!

... ... ... ...

xD y allí te la dejo dhey.


	40. Mi hogar, nunca pensé verlo de nuevo

Cap 40: Mi hogar, nunca pensé verlo de nuevo.

Ciertamente fue algo bueno que Flini nos acompañara. Después de todo no se cortó y no tuvo problema alguno en darles a la princesa y a Aria un pequeño recorrido por el pueblo, mostrándole algunas de las maravillas del mismo.

Aria miraba todo maravillada, ya que, a diferencia de nuestro antiguo hogar, Selenia de hecho si estaba al día en cuanto a tecnologías al estar bajo el cuidado directo de la azulada alicornio, así que había muchas cosas que atraían la atención de mi potra. Una de ellas fue una tienda de música en la que terminamos entrando por la tanta insistencia de Aria por verla.

No tuvimos problemas de ningún tipo debido a que al entrar al pueblo, me coloque la capucha y al vernos en compañía tanto de la princesa como de Flini, cada thestral del pueblo se mostraban amigables y abiertos. El dueño de esa tienda no tuvo problemas en incluso prestarle un mp4 a Aria junto con algunos audífonos, con los que mi potra termino aún más maravillada al ver algunos videos musicales de una yegua llamada coloratura, luego de otra llamada Sweetie belle y finalizo con una llamada free song. Una de las más nuevas cantantes que aun daban sus giras a diferencia de las anteriores que se habían retirado hace mucho… ¬_¬ y solo Dios sabía si seguían con vida.

En fin, por insistencias de Aria le pedí el favor a la princesa, y ella de sus alforjas saco algunos bits con los que pago gustosa el mp4 para mi potra, y el vendedor no tuvo problemas en grabarle unas cuantas canciones movidas. Algunas para potras en edades de Aria y otras para yeguas ya adolescentes… mayormente de las de adolescentes de hecho.

Al salir si seguimos nuestro recorrido por donde Flini nos llevó por la plaza del pueblo al cual, daba con una estatua enorme de la azulada alicornio sentada, con una sonrisa hecha de mármol pulido. La cual además también era una fuente de agua adornada con luces de colores que pintaban las caídas del agua. Cabía destacar que sacando los jardines privados, no había jardín de mayor belleza que los que estaban repartidos por toda la plaza, y en los que cabe destacar muchos thestrals estaban pasando su día con sus familias haciendo picnics y otras actividades en familia.

En fin. Luego de un buen tour, entonces si tomamos rumbo a uno de los bordes que conectaban el pueblo con la montaña. Directo a donde se miraban las casas más grandes en toda la ciudad.

\- O_O H- Hey… - La princesa para nada que pudo evitar el ver a Flini - ¿Por qué vamos al que se nota es el lado de la alta sociedad de la ciudad?

\- 0.o ¿De que habla princesa Twilight? Aquí no estamos divididos en clase alta, media y baja. No hay nobles en nuestro pueblo.

\- O_O P- Pero… claramente estoy viendo un montón de mansiones ¿No?

\- Ah eso… - Flini le sonrió como si nada - Es solo que estas son los hogares de las familias en las que algún miembro han servido, o aun sirven a nuestra señora Luna como uno de sus capitanes. Es una recompensa por la lealtad y la devoción que estos ponis muestran con nuestra señora.

\- H- Hay Celestia… - La princesa me miro casi que shock - ¡O- Ósea que eres técnicamente millonario!

\- Bueno… ¬_¬ depende de cómo lo vea… … -_- mucho más de lo que piensa princesa. - Vamos, no pude evitar el parar y cruzarme de casco mirándola - ¿Cree que no tengo mi propia fortuna producto de mis… 'trabajos…' de antes? Créame que la cantidad de ceros en la cifra total no es exactamente uno o tres. Por otra parte, realmente antes de ser quien fui, igualmente tampoco era millonario. El dinero y el prestigio les pertenecían a mis padres, no a mí.

\- Agg… -_- cabeza dura como siempre ¿Eh? - Flini se me acerco y me dio un pequeño golpesito en el pecho casi que en reclamo - Se te ha dicho un millón de veces que eso automáticamente te hace a ti millonario Ghost.

\- Yo no lo veo de esa forma Flini.

\- 0-0 Espera… - Aun mi potra me miro bastante sorprendida - ¿Eso quiere decir que aun los abuelos Night y Lullaby son asquerosamente ricos?

\- Aria… - Ahora si que mire no tan contento a mi potra - ¿De dónde sacaste esa palabra?

\- Oh… - Mi potra me miro muy inocentonga - Es solo que así me llamo la princesa Celestia cuando me dijeron de tu regalo papi. Dijeron que era asquerosamente rica… - Mi potra me miro con sus orejas caídas y toda dudosa - ¿Acaso dije algo malo?

\- Amm… algo así Aria, solo con millonarios o ricos basta, no es necesaria la primera parte ¿Bien? ¬n¬ Si no voy a ser yo quien use la barra de jabón.

Caminamos hasta que llegamos al portón del hogar de mis padres, el cual era una mansión de bastante terreno decorado con muchos jardines florales. Una mansión de dos pisos de alto inspirada en las épocas de la vieja Equestria, teniendo como base uno de los templos a los viejos dioses. Razón por la cual era de hecho de vista bastante elegante.

En el portón estaban de hecho grabadas cinco cutie marks encerradas en cinco círculos, ubicadas dos en medio de las rejas y tres de ellas dividas al estar la mitad en cada uno de los portones, justo al medio de esas dos.

Las dos de los extremos eran un libro azul con un corazón en medio y junto a este, una pluma de fénix que pertenecía a mi madre. La del otro portón era un escudo de torre con dos hachas detrás, perteneciente a mi padre. Las tres de en medio eran de hecho de los hijos de la familia. La central era la mía, un par de alas rojas donde en medio de ellas, una esfera hecha de sangre se mantenía y pasando las alas, una gota cayendo de la misma. La de arriba de esta era un halo celestial sobre un par de alas de ángel, esta pertenecía a mi hermana menor Regina Alfis. Y por último, debajo de la mía estaba la que debía de ser de mi segunda hermana, Icy Light. Si era sincero, a esta última nunca llegue a conocerla, ya que en esos momentos debía de tener unos doce años. Ella nació en el tiempo que estuve fuera, así que solo especulaba que el cielo nocturno pintado dentro del circulo debía de ser la imagen que adornaba los flancos de mi hermanita.

\- Agg… - No pude ahogar un suspiro al ver todo esto - ¿Saben? Realmente llegue a pensar que jamás volvería a poder ver por mí mismo el que fue el lugar donde vi luz y crecí.

\- Eso no pasaría si te hubieras sabido moderar Ghost… - Flini no me miro para nada lindo - De haberte comportado y no haber traído tanta deshonra a tus padres, entonces no te sentirías de esa forma.

Realmente no pude más que poner mala cara cuando Flini lo dijo, pero tenía mi propio angelito que al verme así, no dudo en acercarse a mí y acariciarme el flanco con su cabeza para animarme.

Solo pude suspirar antes de levantarme y empujar ese portón abriéndolo. Todos entramos a la casa y no tardaron mucho en llegar algunas sirvientas también thestrals que quisieron acercarse, pero a diferencia de los del pueblo, si fueron precavidas al verme con la capucha puesta y de hecho nos detuvieron.

Solo bastaron algunas palabras de la princesa, y el que viera a Aria acompañándola para que de hecho, todas se olvidaran de mi presencia y recibieran a Aria, a la princesa y a Flini como era debido. Por el hecho que me aparté entonces estas se olvidaron de mi justo como quería y los seguí a todos desde detrás.

Las sirvientas nos guiaron dentro de la casa donde al llegar allí, entonces nos guiaron a través de los pasillos de la misma, la cual estaban adornados por mesas con floreros o bien fueran cuadros con fotos de mis padres o de mis hermanas.

Las seguimos todo el camino hasta que recordé a que habitación nos estaban llevando. El estudio de mi padre en el que él y mama pasaban bastante tiempo, ya fuera papa resolviendo asuntos de la guardia en ese tiempo, y mama pensando en cómo avanzar las novelas que escribía.

Una de las sirvientas se detuvo en la puerta y toco la misma - ¡Mi señor, mi señora! ¡Traemos visitas importantes!

Pasaron solo algunos segundos antes que una voz viniera de dentro - ¡Háganlas pasar!

Las sirvientas sonrieron y luego abrieron las puertas para nosotros. Flini paso de primero anunciando a la princesa, la cual paso sonrojada de segunda siendo seguida de Aria, y por último yo mismo entre extrañando a las sirvientas que al parecer, apenas notaron que estaba allí.

Como sea, Aria de la alegría corrió directo a donde estaban mis padres. Mi padre era un thestral con buena musculatura de pelaje gris oscuro, de cola y crin rojas, pero por la edad ya tenía más mechones blancos que rojos. Su crin era corta y la usaba arreglada en una sola línea al más puro estilo de la guardia, sus ojos eran de color dorados y su marca como antes dije, un escudo con dos hachas.

Mi madre por otra parte era una thestral un poco rellenita de pelaje morado. Su cola y crin eran de color azul, ambas eran largas y debido a que eran ambas onduladas, se le veía muy bien aun si las dejaba sueltas. Sus ojos eran de color naranja y su cutie mark un libro con una pluma.

Como sea, estos no se creían para nada lo que miraban. Je, pero no les quedo de otra que creérselos cuando Aria los abrazo a uno primero y al otro después, mientras los saludaba muy contenta y sin dejar quieta su cola.

\- 0u0 ¡Abuelita abuelito! ¡Qué bueno verlos de nuevo!

\- O_O ¿A- Aria? Oh mi Luna… - Mi madre estaba casi que lloraba de la emoción cuando la vio - ¿E- En verdad eres tú mi pequeña?

\- 0w0 Sipi.

\- G- Guao… - Papa aun un poco dudoso se acercó a ella y comenzó a jugar con sus mejillas, como de hecho siempre hacia cada que la veía - No me caben dudas. ¬u¬ Estos cachetitos definitivamente pertenecen a mi querida sobrina.

\- Aah vamos abuelo… - Si, y como siempre Aria intentaba que dejara de hacerlo - Suelta mis mejillas.

\- Jaja vale vale… - Papa soltó a Aria y en vez de eso, le dio un pequeño beso en su mejilla antes de sonreírle contento - En verdad es grato el verte de nuevo Aria. Dime, ¿Cómo has estado últimamente? Hace mucho ya que no te vamos a visitar.

\- 0u0 Oh, de hecho he estado muy bien. He aprendido un montón de cosas interesantes estos últimos meses… - A Aria le brillaron los ojos técnicamente, mientras saco su más reciente adquisición de sus alforjas - ¡Abuelo Sabias Que Estas Cosas Llamadas Mp4 Existían! ¡Puedes Oír A Ponis Cantar Muy Lindas Y Divertidas Canciones Con Ellos!

\- ¡Jajaja! - Bueno, ¿Qué más que reír podía el viejo cuando Aria lo miro con la carita toda emocionada? - ¬u¬ Hay mi potra, sí que lo sabía.

\- Oh… - Bueno, de hecho Aria se desilusiono un poco volviendo a guardarlo - Ah bueno… 0u0 pero igual, aun así he hecho muchas cosas divertidas, incluso Twilight me enseñó a usar mi magia, mira… - Aria hizo una muuuy graciosa cara mientras se esforzaba un poco, y con su magia levito un libro del escritorio de papa - Y- Ya aprendí a levitar cosas.

\- O_O Oh por… - Y al parecer, apenas es que esos dos recordaron quien estaba de hecho sentada detrás de Aria riendo por el comportamiento de mi potra. Como supieron de inmediato inclinarse - ¡P- Princesa! ¡Que Descortesía De Nuestra Parte El Dejarla Allí Ignorada!

\- Oh no se preocupen y levántense. 0u0 No me perdonaría a mí misma el arruinar tal reencuentro familiar.

\- Uff… - Mama se levantó sonriéndole y le señalo a algunos muebles del estudio - Pase y póngase cómoda princesa, ustedes también Aria, Flini.

Los tres asintieron y al igual que mis padres tomaron asiento en los muebles. Yo por otra parte solo me quede recostado a un lado de la puerta de nuevo sin ser notado. Sinceramente, estaba intentando buscar las palabras que decir en esos momentos.

Mama miro a la ama de llaves de la casa, la cual estaba parada a un lado de la otra puerta del estudio - Wind, ¿Podrías traernos unas tazas de té y algunos aperitivos por favor? 0u0 Hoy tenemos invitados más que especiales, así que lúcete querida.

\- ¬u¬ Oh no era necesario ni que lo pidieras Lullaby. Después de todo, cuando la realeza está presente hay que sacar porque si la artillería pesada.

\- ¬u¬ Esa es mi chica… - La ama de llaves se retiró y en cambio, mama miro sonriente a la princesa - Es en verdad un placer tenerla hoy con nosotros princesa Twilight. Amm… - mama no pudo evitar el ladear un poco su cabeza recostandola en uno de sus cascos, claramente mirando dudosa a la princesa - pero si me lo permite. Debo de decir que es algo bastante inesperado, y mucho más sin una anunciación previa. De haberla recibido hubiéramos preparado una bienvenida digna de una pony como usted.

\- Vamos señora, no tiene que ser tan formal. 0u0 Realmente me es más cómodo el trato informal, así que no se corte en solo llamarme por mi nombre… y bueno… - La princesa termino cursada de cascos mirando a mi madre refunfuñando un poco - La verdad ni yo sabía que estaría visitando su hermoso hogar hasta hace solo unos siete u ocho días. ¬_¬ Fue algo bastante rápido mi partida, y siendo sincera no tenía idea de cómo anunciarme.

\- Ya veo… agg… - Papa termino suspirando algo decaído y su vista cayo tanto en Aria como en la princesa - Señorita Twilight. Sé que esto no se oirá bien de nuestra parte, pero es algo que tenemos que saber. Al verla a usted con Aria a su lado… ¿Debemos de suponer que la anterior noticia de nuestro hijo es cierta? ¿Fue el capturado por los ejércitos de Equestria?

\- Amm… b- bueno…

\- 0.o Pues no realmente… - Y sip. Una de las ventajas de los potrillos, era definitivamente su falta de importancia a los ambientes, pues mi potra ni dudo responderles como si fuera lo más natural - Papi si estuvo un buen rato en un horrible calabozo, 0w0 pero logramos sacarlo.

\- O_O Amm… - No hace falta decir que tanto mi madre como mi padre la miraron casi a un paso de un infarto - Aria… cariño, ¿Exactamente a que te refieres con eso?

Como que, si fuera cualquier cosa, de hecho Aria hasta les hablo animada - Ah pues, que ya no está en ese horrible lugar.

\- O- Oh dulce Luna… - Papa miro muerto de preocupación a la princesa - D- Dígame por favor que no escapo y causo desastres en Canterlot por favor.

\- Amm… b- bueno… - Y vaya que la princesa estaba hasta sudando nerviosa - E- Es… difícil de explicar. Pero creo que lo básico seria decir que al menos no causo un alboroto.

Mama miro en verdad seria a Aria - Aria, debo de saber esto porque sí. Así que quiero que me respondas sinceramente ¿Bien? - Mi potra, aunque un poco dudosa por el cambio de aptitud, igual asintió - ¿Dónde están tu madre y tu padre? Se que ellos de alguna manera te debieron de decir a donde estarían en caso de que los hayan encontrado y capturado.

Demonios, era en verdad inevitable que esa pregunta saliera ¿Eh? - M- Mi mama… snif… - Aria ahora si no pudo evitar su tristeza. Estaba conteniendo sus lágrimas, pero no podía esconder los pequeños gimoteos que daba - M- Mi mama… m- murió abuela…

No tuve la necesidad de moverme para calmar a Aria, por el hecho que mis padres de solo oír esto saltaron de donde estaban y la abrazaron llorando aun hasta por ella.

\- Aria… en verdad cuanto lo siento… - Mi madre tomo su rostro entre sus cascos y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente - Dulce Luna… mi pequeña Aria, por favor no llores más. No estás sola mi niña, tu abuelo y tu abuela siempre estarán aquí para ti, así que por favor no llores.

\- L- La extraño mucho abuela… - Aria la miro sin guardarse en nada su pesar - Q- Quiero estar con ella otra vez, quiero abrazarla y besarla mucho…

\- Tranquila mi niña… tranquila… - En verdad, cuanto ame a mi madre en ese momento al ver como tomo a mi potra entre sus alas sonriéndole - Está bien que la extrañes Aria. Nadie jamás podrá reprocharte por ello.

\- Agg… Aria… - Papa se acercó acariciándola con su hocico - No te preocupes, todo estará bien. Nosotros nos encargaremos de cuidarte mientras que tu padre vuelve de lo que sea que esté haciendo… - Papa puso en verdad mala cara - Solo ruego a los cielos que ese tonto hijo mío se dé cuenta de lo que hace.

\- Agg… pues la verdad, no mucho de momento… - Y esta vez… a esos dos casi se les sale el alma al escuchar mi voz - De momento solo me he enfocado en el único tesoro que me queda padre. Y no tengo arrepentimiento alguno por hacerlo.

\- ¿P- PERO QUE RAYOS? - Y vaya que esos dos no supieron para nada guardarse su sorpresa.

\- Je… también me alegro de verlos de nuevo… - No tuve problemas en quitarme la capucha revelando mi rostro ante ellos - Mama, papa. Ha sido en verdad mucho desde la última vez que nos vimos.

\- H- Hay Luna. Esto es malo… - Mama miro casi que aterrada a papa - ¡Esto es demasiado malo! ¡Night Tenemos Que Hacer Algo Ya! - Ok, no tengo idea de por qué diablos mama agarro a papa por los hombros agitándolo desesperada - ¡PIENSA JODER QUE ESTE ES TU FUERTE!

\- ¿PERO QUÉ DIABLOS QUIERES QUE PIENSE SI NO DEJAS DE BATIRME? - Ok, mama lo soltó, y en verdad ya hasta yo me preguntaba qué diablos pasaba como para que esos dos actuaran así - Hay diablos… - Ok, papa corrió bien rápido a donde estaba y me tomo de los hombros mirándome demasiado serio - Hijo escúchame, tienes por amor a Luna que salir de aquí ya. No dejes rastros, no atraigas la atención, ¡Por amor a la vida no dejes que nadie te vea!

\- O_O H- Hey calma ustedes dos. Si es por la princesa de hecho vengo con ella.

\- ¡Olvida a la princesa hijo tarado! ¡Tienes que salir antes que…!

Justo en ese momento, la puerta se abrió… y perdí el color del rostro al ver quien entro - Mama, papa, ya terminé con las prácticas de vuelo Icy por ho… y…

Que me llevara el tigre. Ahora sí que entendía por qué el terror de esos dos ante mi presencia. Al ver a la poni que entro… para ser más específico… a la thestral que entro. Hasta yo intuía que las cosas simplemente no iban a terminar bien por el cómo me miro.

\- Maldito hijo puta…

* * *

-u- sorry por la tardanza, xD me concentre demasiado en traducir el silent ponyville, y por ello no me sente ha corregir ni escrivir otra cosa... -u- eso y que encontre algunos jueguillos que me viciaron mas de la cuenta... xD pero vamos, hay uno en el que si eliges bien las opciones, pones a pinkie a tener sexo sin ser le juego realmente un clop jajaja... en fin...

0u0 bueno megan, xD ya de por si el tipo es nocturno, asiq ue quedarse despierto no es exactamente nuevo para el, ¬u¬ y hacer eso solo seria para el un pequeño sacrificio con tal de proteger al rebaño.

... ... ...

\- entonces... ¿estos son los documentos de propiedad no?

*La alicornio tomo los papeles ya firmados, y colocándose unas gafas comenzó a ojearlos*

\- ¬_¬ para qué diablos las gafas alicornio tarada…

*El/La kirim termino cruzad de cascos mirándola con una ceja levantada*

\- Estoy más que segur que no los necesitas para leer, después de todo no te he visto ponértelos cuando estas disparando como loca.

\- Oh, 0w0 solo para meterme en el personaje, tú sabes cómo es la cosa.

\- ¬.¬ tarada hasta lo último ¿eh lobita pinta pinta?

\- ¬_¬ tu cállate bicho feo…

*El thestral de hecho termino golpeando el suelo molesto y se cruzo de cascos casi que formado un berrinche*

\- ¡Que No Soy Feo Joder! ¿Por Qué Diablos Todos Se La Pasan Diciéndome Ahora Que Lo Soy?

\- O_O amm… vale, ¿y a este que le pico ahora?

*La alicornio hizo a un lado el documento de propiedad, y de hecho le dio una mirada al thestral antes de sonreír*

\- oh ya veo… ¬w¬ ¿Qué acaso tanto así te llamaron monstruo, adefesio, mal parido, bicho sacado por culo, y posiblemente llegaron hasta a insultar a Aria y a Airis? Porque eso explicaría muy bien el por qué tu enojo de la nada.

\- ¬n¬ metete en tus propios negocios lobita pinta pinta… en fin, ¿Se puede saber qué haces con los documentos de propiedad?

\- oh, realmente nada del otro mundo cachorro escarchado… ¬_¬ vamos, estamos tratando con niños mimados que creen que pueden hacer lo que se les venga en gana. No me sorprendería que nos haya dado un documento falso pensando que nos engañaría con eso, así que reviso que todo sea… 0.o bueno… en lo posible legal y que de hecho, no sea una falsificación de algún tipo.

\- ¿Y?

*El/La kirim la miro curios , mientras de hecho jugaba con un bastón aun ensartado en el trasero de la pobre alma a la que extorciona…ejem… pedían cosas amablemente*

\- ¿está todo legal o puedo proceder a partirle el culo con el bastón y la escoba?

\- umm… ¬u¬ realmente te quiero ver haciendo eso cucho cachucho…

\- ¡Que Se Dejen De Una Vez Ese Estúpido Nombre!

*La alicornio solo rio. Uso su magia para enrollar, y luego lanzar el pergamino al Kirim*

\- Peeero si lo haces es cosa tuya, porque todo está bien legal.

\- agg…

*El thestral termino suspirando relajado mientras de hecho se recostaba en una de las pilas de cuerpos en la habitación*

\- -u- entonces eso quiere decir que nuestro trabajo está hecho. solo es cuestión de volver por la abuela Pola y llevarla a su nuevo territorio… … … 0.o lo cual me hace preguntarme, ¿Qué creen que sea lo primero que huya? ¿Los vecinos o los animales?

\- ¬n¬ si los instintos de los animales son tan desarrollados como dicen cachorro escarchado… -.- díganme por favor que no se me pegaron también esos nombrecitos por amor a la creación.

\- ¬u¬ triste por tu vida, pero tu prima nos la jugó al darnos nombrecitos estúpidamente pegajosos.

*Dheyluz termino suspirando mientras masajeaba su frente con una pata intentando que de aluna manera, un dije de paciencia subiera desde el fondo de sus intestinos*

\- En fin… ¬m¬ si son la mitad de inteligentes, entonces huyen de ella antes que los capture y entrene para ser sirvientes a base de chancletazos.

\- ¬.¬ pues te aseguro que los bastardos peludos van a huir…

*La alicornio de hecho camino a un área que los otros dos hacían lo posible por evitar, y de lo más relax saco algo de esa área que hizo a los otros dos tragar bieeen hondo, mientras casi que babeaban*

\- después de todo, de mi huyen como almas en pena…

*La alicornio destapo una botella de wiski de 18 años frente a esos dos, y se la empino como si nada antes de bajarla y poner cara de cachorro contenta*

\- TnT joder lobita pinta pinta, ¿nosotros aquí aguantándonos las ganas para poder volver legales a casa y vas tu a joder nuestros titánicos esfuerzos?

\- aggg… ¬u¬ pues haya ustedes par de imbéciles que se intentan mantener legales con la ley… -u- a mi hace tieeeempo que me dejo de importar eso.

\- sip…

*Siendo ya mal influenciado por la alicornio, el thestral de hecho se levantó del montón de cuerpos y caminó tomando una botella del escocés y destaparla*

\- ¬u¬ aquí el que va a manejar es Dheyluz al ser el/la única que sabe hacerlo, así que no hay necesidad de que me contenga.

\- ¬n¬ vaya, su solidaridad me conmueve queridos compañeros...

*La alicornio ignorando las quejas, de hecho, se empino la botella hasta beber casi la mitad y terminar medio roja, pero sea como sea, igual sonreía bien grandote mirando a Dheyluz*

-bueno, es lo justo mi querid Dheyluz. Tú te quitas de encima a la vieja harpía dictadora al darle su nuevo territorio... ¿Pero que ganamos nosotros? Hasta donde sé, nada. Ayude porque no quiero tener a la vieja encima mientras nos quedamos en tu casa y no creo que les agrade mucho el que me deshaga de ella a mi manera. Así que, teniendo en cuenta esto, es más que justo que nosotros disfrutemos de un buen trago gratuito, y luego que estemos vueltos mierda tu seas el que nos lleve de regreso.

*el kirim abrió su boca para protestar, pensó y pensó en una manera de contra argumentar a la alicornio, pero no logro encontrar nada, así que no le quedo más que solo cerrar el pico y cruzarse de brazos*

\- ¬w¬ eeeeso mismo pensé... ahora...

*La alicornio de hecho atrajo al thestral con su magia, antes de sentarse los dos a los lados del tipejo con el bastón aun en el culo. Uso su magia para traer un par de botellas y miro sonriendo confiada al thestral*

\- ¬u¬ he oído de algunos cuantos que eres un hueso duro de roer cachorro escarchado, así que es hora de ver si los rumores son ciertos.

*El thestral solo subió un poco sus hombros desinteresadamente antes de tomar una de las botellas traídas por la alicornio y sonreír*

\- Aunque no soy un jodido alcohólico como tú, si tengo un aguante alicornio de tercera, así que mejor prepárate.

\- ¬m¬ ah genial, y ahora me toca llevar a los dos tarados vueltos mierda... -m- y se joden si creen que me quedo fuera de esto...

*El/La kirim de hecho se sentó por detrás del tipejo y le termino de enterrar el bastón en el culo, haciéndolo gritar como alma en pena ya que le 'estorbaba' mientras tomo una botella y la dejo sobre la espalda del tipejo el cual ya se había rendido a su destino y ni intento resistirse.

\- ¬m¬ ya alguno de mis primos nos recoge si es nos acordamos de que los teléfonos fueron inventados luego de que les demuestre quien es el/la que manda cuando se trata de tragos.

\- oh, así que quieres batirte con las peores basuras del mundo ¿eh chuco cachucho? ¬u¬ interesante. A la cuenta de tres damos y caballeras. Uno, dos, ¡Tres!

*y así, cada uno de nuestros héroes termino empinándose una botella entera de licor cada uno hasta verle el fondo. Antes de bajarlas de golpe en la mesa de carne y huesos que se habían conseguido*

\- 0_o eh, pero espera...

*una voz ramdom salió de la nada interrogando al narrador*

\- ¿Esos tipos pueden ser llamados héroes enserio? Ósea, ni siquiera están respetando los modales más básicos, y de hecho están rompiendo varias leyes hasta morales al beber sobre un tipo medio muerto.

\- ¬m¬ ¿y que carajos querías que dijera de ese trío entonces? Héroes no son ni de coña, pero son los protas de esta vaina, ¿así que como más los llamo para que la vaina se vea al menos no tan mal para el público? Porque la única palabra que le encaja a esos tres es trio de pendejos mal vividores.

\- -_- Si lo pones así... Entonces me callo.

... ... ... ...

xD creo que era muy obvio que las cosas no iban a ir tan bien cuando llegara a la casa de sus padres ¿eh? ¬u¬ la pregunta aqui seria si te esperabas, y de hecho sabias de la poni que entro con la muestra de decencia mas grande jamas vista jajaja.


	41. ¡Vas a pagar traidor!

_**Cap 41: ¡Vas a pagar traidor!**_

Era todo, al ver la mirada de odio de esa poni, me eche a correr lo más rápido que mis patas me daban a la puerta a mi lado. La abrí y saliendo por ella echándome a volar por los pasillos a todo dar.

La poni que había entrado se trataba de nada más y nada menos que Regina Alfis… mi hermana menor. Una thestral de un muy buen cuerpo debido a su entrenamiento como guardia, cubierto por un pelaje gris claro. Su cola y crin eran ambos de color fucsia, siendo su cola corta y su crin solo un poco larga, llegándole solo a los hombros y dejándola suelta al ser toda lisa. Sus ojos eran de color morado y su marca un halo con alas.

Si había una poni a la que de hecho, toda mi vida procure huirle, era de hecho a ella. Jamás iba a querer herirla, aun si ella tenía claros deseos de cortarme la cabeza… y me temo que esta vez, eso era justo lo que pretendía.

No pasaron ni dos segundos antes que de la misma puerta por la que yo salí, ella saliera para darme caza - ¡Hijo De La Grandísima Perra O Te Detienes Voluntariamente Para Que Te Arranque La Cabeza Y La Deje En Una Lanza A La Entrada De La Mansión, O Te Juro Que Te Duele El Triple Maldito Traidor!

\- ¿De Verdad Crees Que Con Tales Opciones Me Voy A Detener Regi?

\- ¡NO ME LLAMES ASÍ HIJO DE PERRA! ¡SOY CAPITANA REGINA ALFIS PARA LA BASURA TRAIDORA COMO TÚ!

Hay mierda. Regi estaba cabreada a más no poder, y ni dudo en comenzar a usar el control sombrío en mi contra. Volando pude ver una hoja de sombras salir de la pared frente a mí que me obligo a mí mismo a crear una capa de sombras en mi cuello solo para evitar ser decapitado.

Sabía que correr así solo iba a terminar en desventaja para mí, así que no lo pensé demasiado antes de ir recto a una de las ventanas y atravesarla para salir a los terrenos exteriores de la mansión, y obviamente Regi me siguió sin dudarlo.

Me detuve en una zona de un buen espacio despejado, y fue allí donde me plante esperando a Regina quien aterrizo a unos metros frente a mi mirándome nada lindo - Regi cálmate, ¿Podemos por favor hablar de esto?

\- No hay nada que hablar parasito… - Demonios, Regina no me miraba para nada mejor. Es más, cada vez era más su enojo - Tu eres basura del peor tipo. Fuiste seleccionado por nadie menos que nuestra señora Luna. Fuiste acogido por ella como uno de sus más confiables, e incluso como uno de sus iguales… y aun así te atreviste a traicionarla. Traccionaste a la yegua más digna y majestuosa que he conocido en toda mi vida y de la peor forma posible.

\- Je… ¬_¬ vaya que tienes en un sobre valorado pedestal a la alicornio azulada ¿Eh?

¡Mierda! ni termine de hablar bien cuando una espina salió de mi propia sombra, y casi atravesaba mi abdomen de no ser porque la destroce antes que llegara a mí.

\- ¡NO TE ATREVAS A HABLAR ASÍ DE NUESTRA SEÑORA PARASITO!

\- Tu señora Regi, no la mía… y puedo asegurarte que no es tan linda como la tienes pintada.

\- ¡CIERRA EL PICO Y ENTRÉGAME TU CABEZA BASURA!

Al parecer las palabras no iban a funcionar con ella en esta ocasión. Me vi obligado a actuar cuando noté un montón de hojas oscuras venir a mi todas a la vez. Eran tantas que era inútil intentar escapar, así que solo me rodee con mi sombra y esta fue la que resistió todos los ataques. Tuve que bajar inmediatamente el escudo y saltar lejos de donde estaba, por que al momento Regina salió de dentro de mi escudo con una espada desenvainada e intento clavármela en el pecho.

No pude ni respirar antes de tenerla encima dando corte tras corte con su espada tan rápido, que algunos hasta lograban rozarme y cortarme solo un poco, pero casi me corta una pata cuando en medio de su asalto, un montón de hojas oscuras salieron de su sombra y apenas pude saltar para evadir las hojas, y de paso aletear para evitar ser degollado por su espada.

No pude ni aterrizar ya que vi en donde iban a terminar mis patas unas espinas oscuras, así que volví a aletear tomando vuelo y antes de notarlo, ya tenía a Regina encima. Apenas pude reaccionar y tomar entre mis cascos su espada, pero me lleve una buena patada de su parte que me hizo caer. Apenas pude usar mis alas para alterar el curso, porque de resto hubiera terminado empalado en más espinas en el suelo.

\- ¡Que sucede parasito! - Regina aterrizo frente a mi, mirándome hasta lo que describiría insultada - ¿Acaso Solo Sabes Esquivar Pedazo De Mierda?

Mierda, admito que me levante algo dolido por esa patada, pero igual la mire bastante serio - Regi, detente. No quiero por nada del mundo pelear contra ti hermana. Mucho menos quiero llegar a tener que herirte.

\- Tch… ¿Y de verdad crees que te creeré algo así hijo de perra?

\- Regi… jamás me atrevería a lastimar de alguna forma a cualquiera de mi familia.

Mis palabras más que calmarla, cada vez solo hacían que me mirara con un odio aún más profundo - Curiosas palabras las que sueltas por esa pútrida boca. ¿Qué no nos lastimarías? Te hare una pregunta parasito. Si es así, si nunca te atreverías a lastimarnos… - Regi avanzo de golpe intentando degollarme y apenas me aparte del camino, ella termino apuntándome con la punta de su espada -¿Entonces por qué demonios te atreviste a cometer todas las estupideces que hiciste?

Demonios, el odio de Regina llego al punto que las sombras estaban reaccionando a él y comenzaban a impacientarse - ¿Qué demonios crees que paso luego que traicionaras a nuestra señora? ¿Cómo demonios crees que nos sentimos papa, mama y yo cuando nos enteramos de ello? ¿Crees que saltamos de la felicidad? ¿Crees que nos llenó el orgullo acaso?

Las sombras de Regina fueron tan fuertes, que sobrepasaron mi control sobre la mía y aprisiono mis patas - No parasito. Papa, mama y aún más yo nos sentimos devastados por esa noticia. Sabes bien cuanto te respetaba y admiraba antes, sabes bien cuan orgullosa me sentía de haber perdido solo contra el poni a quien más quería, y el orgullo que sentía de verte portar la armadura que nuestra señora te dio… y aun así mandaste todo al demonio. Te atreviste a apuñalar por la espalda a nuestra señora, y manchaste el buen nombre de nuestra familia.

\- ¿Tienes tan siquiera una idea de lo difícil que nos fueron las cosas por eso? Luego de tu traición todos nos veían como meras basuras parasito. Papa estuvo a punto de perder su puesto como comandante de la guardia del pueblo. Mama no logro por más que intento vender ningún otro libro ni aun fuera de esta ciudad, porque todos terminaban siendo destrozados. Yo incluso fui abandonada por mis amigos y dejada sola siendo tratada como un cero… maldición… ¡Estuvimos Incluso A Punto De Perder Nuestra Casa Por Tu Maldita Culpa Parasito! ¿Y LUEGO DE TODO ESTO ME VIENES A DECIR QUE NUNCA HAS QUERIDO LASTIMARNOS? ¡PUES BIEN POR TI HIJO DE PERRA, PERO AUN ASÍ VOY A TOMAR TU MALDITA CABEZA PARA ENMENDAR LA MANCHA QUE DEJASTE EN NUESTRA FAMILIA!

\- Agg… - No me quedo más que suspirar y cerrar mis ojos - "En verdad fui aún más estúpido de lo que creí ¿Eh?" Lo siento Regi. Fui un verdadero parasito y no lo negare jamás… - Abrí mis ojos mirándola y esta vez la ira y el odio ciego de Regina fue golpeada por un poco de miedo - En otras circunstancias, créeme que te daría gustoso mi cabeza, pero de momento no puedo hacerlo Regina. Lo siento, pero si no quieres enfiar tu cabeza, entonces no me queda más que actuar… … … aun si luego puede que me arrepienta el resto de mi vida hermana.

En el momento que mis palabras dejaron mi boca, las ataduras que Regina ejercía sobre mi estallaron en nada - Es mejor que te prepares Regina, porque tal como querías, esta vez iré por ti también.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Rayos, las cosas ciertamente se fueron a peor en solo segundos. Esa thestral había entrado a la sala y solo bastaron unas palabras para que Ghost saliera corriendo como alma llevada por el demonio del estudio, siendo seguido a solo dos segundos de esa poni.

\- Tch… maldición… - Mi mirada cayo en el señor Night Glide. El poni tenía una consternada mirada, mientras miraba a donde esos dos había ido - Esto es nuestra culpa, debimos por amor a Luna de notar que él estaba allí y advertirle. Pero nos centramos tanto en Aria y en la princesa que no lo notamos.

\- Cariño… - La señora Lullaby miro muerta de miedo a su esposo - No podemos solo sentarnos aquí.

\- No, tienes razón… - El poni la miro en verdad serio - Lullaby, ve y avisa a todo el personal del peligro. También procura ir por los médicos, ambos sabemos cómo va a terminar esto.

\- Amm… disculpen… - Bueno, ante mi voz al parecer esos dos se acordaron que estaba aquí - ¿Puedo preguntar qué es lo que acaba de pasar? ¿Quién es esa poni que acaba de salir persiguiendo a Ghost?

\- Agg… en verdad lamentamos este espectáculo señorita Twilight… - Su madre me miro triste, y pude notar unos pequeños temblores en ella - Es… algo entre nuestra familia. De ser posible me gustaría pedirle que se mantenga aquí donde estará segura.

\- Umm… aunque en otras circunstancias accedería, me temo que la situación no me lo permite. Ghost en estos momentos es responsabilidad mía, así que no puedo solo quedarme aquí y esperar… - Mi mirada cayo en Aria quien solo con su vista, casi que me rogaba por que hiciera algo - Además. Es un hecho que aún lo necesito para lograr unas cuantas cosas, así que es un hecho que no puedo solo dejarlo írseme así nada más.

\- Agg… - El señor Night me miro en verdad muy serio - Señorita Twilight, puede venir. Pero manténgase a salvo por favor, pues esto puede ser muy peligroso… - Solo asentí en respuesta - Lullaby haz lo que te pedí, yo me encargare de esos dos.

Ella asintió y salió del estudio, al ver como el señor Night salía del estudio. Entonces tanto Aria como yo nos levantamos y lo seguimos por los pasillos de la casa. No se nos hizo muy difícil el saber por dónde fueron esos dos al ver marcas de cortes en las paredes, y el desastre de cuadros y mesas caídas en el pasillo.

\- El nombre de esa yegua es Regina Alfis. Es la primera hermana menor de nuestro hijo.

\- 0_0 ¿E- Esa yegua tan bonita era la tía Regi?

\- Así es Aria. Hasta el momento nunca la habías visto ¿No?

\- N- No… - Aria lo miro un poco triste - Ella nunca fue con ustedes a visitarnos, y papa no tenía ninguna foto de ella. Así que no tenía idea de cómo era… ¿Pero por qué la tía Regi comenzó a perseguir a mi papa?

\- Es complicado Aria. Pero todo tiene raíz en el día en que tu padre traiciono a nuestra señora Luna.

\- 0.o ¿A la yegua malvada azul?

\- O-o ¿De dónde sacaste eso de malvada Aria?

\- Jum… - Aria hizo un puchero molesta mientras caminaba - Porque esa yegua es una abusadora. Mi papa las estaba tratando muy bien, y ella solo se dedicó a insultarlo y a lastimarlo… y además… - Aria de hecho, mientras formaba su puchero, sus ojos se pusieron algo humedos - Fue ella quien me hizo sentir tanto dolor esa vez. No quiero volver a ver a esa yegua nunca más.

\- O_O En verdad… ¿Solo en que rayos se metieron ustedes dos?

\- Esa explicación puede esperar señor Night… - Lo admito, señale a una ventana rota en la que me asome y pude ver a esos dos luchando… o más específicamente, a Ghost evadiendo por su vida - ¬_¬ Creo que tenemos asuntos más urgentes allí afuera.

\- Agg… como iba diciendo, todo tiene lugar el día en que nuestro hijo cometió traición… - Mientras que el señor Night comenzó a caminar de nuevo, volteo para mirarme muy serio - ¿Qué tan enterada esta de este asunto señorita Twilight?

\- Estoy al tanto de lo sucedido. Luna me lo comento en una conversación que tuvimos.

\- Bien, la cosa es que ese fue solo el lado de nuestra señora, pero su traición nos ocasiono aún más problemas a nosotros… - Mientras caminaba, pude notar la mirada del thestral llenarse de tristeza - Fueron tiempos en verdad muy difíciles para nosotros, los problemas simplemente vinieron uno detrás de otro y solo no tenían fin. Perdimos a muy buenos amigos, e incluso algunos de la familia nos dieron la espalda por ello. Las pérdidas que sufrimos fueron tal, que estuvimos incluso a punto de quedar sin hogar por lo hecho por nuestro hijo.

Al momento en que oyó estas cosas, Aria termino pegando sus orejas a sus lados completamente triste - L- Lo siento abuelo. No sabía de eso.

\- Je… - El de hecho se detuvo para tomarla y montarla en su lomo acariciándola mientras siguió caminando - No te preocupes Aria, ya todo eso es pasado. El caso es que por estas cosas, la más afectaba fue Alfis. Ella en verdad amaba a su hermando, de hecho incluso lo idolatraba por el poni que era con ella. Esos dos siempre fueron muy unidos, compartían un vínculo que muy pocas veces se ve entre dos hermanos. Jugaban juntos, estudiaban juntos, hacían bromas juntos e incluso los cache algunas veces hasta bañándose juntos, esos dos hacían lo que se pudiera imaginar juntos. Incluso fue nuestro hijo quien le enseño a nuestra hija a luchar y a controlar las sombras como lo hace ahora.

\- O_O H- Hay Celestia, eso realmente no se oyó tan bien señor Night.

\- Oh… - Bueno, el de hecho termino riendo un poco divertido - No me malentienda señorita Twilight. ¬u¬ Esos dos no compartían un lazo tan fuera de lo moral, su amor no era más que un profundo vinculo fraternal. En fin, el asunto es que la traición de nuestro hijo quedo en verdad muy gravada en lo profundo del corazón de nuestra hija. De todos los ponis, ella era quien menos se esperaba el cambio tan drástico que tuvo su hermano, ya que ni siquiera con ella el demostró tan siquiera un indicio de ese profundo mal que sabemos el lleva dentro. El enterarse que todo lo que nos pasaba había sido por culpa de su traición, y más tarde enterarse aun de todos los males que él estaba causando a lo largo de la tierra. Solo hicieron que cada vez su hermana guardara más y más arrepentimiento, hasta que este se tornó en un profundo odio.

\- Alfis lo intento, pero nunca pudo perdonarlo por todo el mal que el causaba, así que tomó una decisión radical… agg… - Él suspiro un poco decaído - Ella se propuso a detenerlo… se propuso a encontrarlo y ser ella misma quien le arrancaría la cabeza y solo quizás, así enmendar la oscura mancha que nuestra familia tiene. Me temo princesa que ni aun nosotros pudimos hacer algo para que ese odio de ella tan siquiera bajara un poco. Este se apaciguo solo un poco con la llegada de nuestra segunda hija. De hecho, Alfis estaba incluso casi que olvidándose del asunto de su hermano. Tanto Lullaby como yo pensábamos que fuera solo cuestión de tiempo para que pudiéramos hablar con ella, y solo quizás, ser capaces de extinguir ese odio… tch… - El dio un chasquido enfadado - Pero jamás contábamos con que el de hecho volvería a el pueblo, y mucho menos ahora cuando Alfis está de permiso en su trabajo para nuestra señora.

\- Entonces la situación es bastante tensa.

\- Twilight… - Aria me miro temerosa y muy triste - ¿C- Crees que mi papa pueda convencer a la tía Regi de detenerse?

\- Agg… cuanto me gustaría que eso fuera posible Aria… - Su abuelo no pudo más que sonreírle mientras la acariciaba - Pero lo dudo mucho. Conociendo a esos dos, me temo que no va a haber nada que los pare de enfrentarse… - El de hecho miro serio a Aria - Aunque con el tiempo tu padre cambio y mejoro su comportamiento, aún sigue siendo bastante volátil cuando tocas temas sensibles… y me temo que Alfis es demasiado temperamental también. No creo que existan palabras en este mudo que puedan ser dichas para detener a esos dos.

\- ¿Entonces que es lo que pretende hacer señor Night?

\- Las palabras no funcionaran, pero conozco un método que posiblemente los detenga. Así que de momento la prioridad es obtener lo que necesito y rogar a los cielos porque esos dos aun estén vivos cuando lleguemos a ellos.

Seguí a ese poni todo el camino hasta que llegamos a una rara habitación. A deferencia de todas las demás, la puerta de esta no era de una elegante madera, si no de hierro y cerrada con no menos de 10 cerraduras y candados.

El señor Night suspiro antes de sacar de debajo de una de sus alas un manojo de llaves, y comenzar a quitar las cerraduras una por una. Una vez lo hizo abrió la puerta y llegué a en verdad temer cuando sentí una aplastante presión sobre mí.

Tuve ciertamente que alabar el valor de ese poni, ya que el solo bajo a Aria dejándola a un lado de la entrada y paso como si nada. Yo misma termine tragando hondo antes de avanzar y entrar a esa sala.

Dentro no era realmente lo que yo esperaba. Era una habitación pequeña, pero casi completamente vacía. Solo tenía una cama en una esquina, un escritorio con algunas hojas en él y por último, en medio de ella, puestas en un maniquí con la forma de un poni se encontraban tres objetos, en cada uno de sus cascos, un brazalete no más grueso que una pesuña hechos de lo que parecían cristales de color negro con una ligera coloración roja en medio de ellos. y en el cuello del maniquí un collar seccionado de plata con una gema escarlata incrustada en el.

No tarde demasiado en darme cuenta que el ambiente opresor de esa habitación, se debía a esos tres objetos. Pero mi vista cayo en el thestral en cual se detuvo frente a ellos.

\- Es increíble el aura que estos despiden… ¿No es cierto princesa? - No pude más que solo asentir - ¿Y sabe que es lo peor? Que son solo objetos sin casi nada de especial. Lo único valioso es solo el material con el que se fabricaron, pero de resto son solo simples objetos. No tiene encantos mágicos, ni fueron creados por deidades o algo.

\- ¿P- Pero qué demonios son esas cosas entonces?

\- Agg… no tiene importancia de momento… - El paso de esas cosas y solo camino hasta la cama. De debajo de ella saco una pequeña maleta - Esto es lo que vinimos a buscar… salgamos de aquí princesa.

Solo lo seguí sin chistar. Si él no quería decirme, entonces debía de tener sus razones y no quise presionar. Al salir vimos a Aria que quien se había quedado quietecita como estatua, con cada pelo de su lomo… e incluso de sus orejas de puntita. Solo pudimos reír al verla así, y el señor Night volvió a cerrar la puerta antes que nos pusiéramos en camino a la salida de la mansión.

En verdad llegue a sorprenderme al ser capaz de oír los sonidos de la lucha que esos dos mantenían aun estando bastante lejos de ellos, por lo que todos decidimos correr para llegar.

La verdad no pude más que sorprenderme al acercarnos al sitio de la lucha. El espacio en el que esos dos al parecer habían luchado estaba completamente destrozado. Por todo el piso estaban las marcas de los cascos de esos dos arrastrándose, una de las paredes de la mansión había resultado dañada por lo que supuse eran hojas filosas, pero no veía indicios del uso de magia allí. Pero lo más alarmante, fue sin duda ver algunas manchas de sangre entre el pasto del suelo.

Eso hizo que tomáramos a Aria y corriéramos aún más rápido a donde se escuchaba la lucha. No tardamos en dar con ellos y la verdad no pude más que sorprenderme por lo que miraba. Tanto Ghost como Alfis presentaban demasiados cortes por todo su cuerpo. Ambos jadeaban mientras la sangre no paraba de salir de todas las heridas que definitivamente, variaban por su gravedad, pero eso solo no detenía a esos dos ponis.

Alfis desapareció de mi vista en un segundo solo para aparecer en un costado de Ghost y ser recibida por el con una patada en su cara que la desoriento. De alguna manera pude ver a Ghost recoger rápido esa pata y aun así, ganar un nuevo corte en ella mientras que detrás de ellos un barandal del jardín fue partido en dos.

Ghost fue rápido en tomar vuelo directo a ella, y me sorprendí cuando al fin logre distinguir unas hojas oscuras que fueron disparadas a él. Se las arregló para maniobrar sin problemas entre las hojas y vi como su casco era rodeado por sombras antes de lograr llegar a Alfis. Ella intento cortarle el casco al cubrir su espada con sombras, pero increíblemente Ghost fue de hecho capaz de quebrar esa espada, tomar el casco de su hermana jalándola y dándole una fuerte patada en el pecho que la hizo escupir sangre, pero Alfis solo no se rindió.

Ella lanzo lo que quedaba de su espada a Ghost y el solo esquivo para terminar con su pata apresada en una especie de trampa para osos hecha de oscuridad que hirió enormemente su pata. Fue en ese momento que él desapareció y Alfis se puso en guardia mirando a todos lados. No pudo notar a Ghost a tiempo, quien apareció justo frente a ella y uso su ala para hacer un buen corte a Alfis en su pecho.

Lo admito, mientras más miraba ese combate, más impactada me sentía. Si era sincera, viendo a esos dos pelear me hacía sentir que mis luchas con tantos villanos eran un juego de niños. Nosotros dependíamos de una estúpidamente enorme cantidad de poder para derrotar a nuestros enemigos, pero estos dos solo usaban la misma habilidad, y era notable que dependían más de su control en ella y en su destreza en combate, que de la habilidad en sí misma. Llegue sinceramente a pensar que aun yo la tendría bastante difícil si uno de ellos fuera mi oponente.

\- ¡Night! - Mi atención fue ganada por el grito de la madre de Ghost quien llego corriendo a nosotros con otros thestrals siguiéndola - ¡Dime por favor que algo se te ocurrió! ¡No podemos dejarlos continuar con esto!

\- Tengo una idea Lullaby… - Rayos, aun yo pude notar las dudas del thestral con esto - Pero es más que todo una apuesta. Solo ruego a nuestra señora que las cosas salgan bien.

El señor Night bajo la maleta que antes había tomado y la abrió. 0.o Ok, me sorprendí cuando lo vi sacar un enorme rifle de dardos más unos dardos que según la etiqueta, eran para tumbar elefantes… pero gracias al cielo esos los dejo a un lado y de debajo de eso, saco solo un pequeño collar hecho de láminas de plata grabada.

Este miro ese collar nervioso, y luego camino a donde Aria - Aria, tengo un regalo para ti pequeña.

\- A- Abuelo Night… n- no creo que será un momento para regalos… - La potra señalo el rifle - ¿No debería de usar esa cosa para calmarlos?

\- ¬_¬ Aria, no sabias lo que es un mp4… ¿Pero aun así sabes lo que es un rifle de dardos tranquilizantes?

\- E- Es que… papi me enseño que eran.

\- Agg… ¬n¬ me imagine algo así de mi hijo. En fin Aria. -_- El rifle no servirá de nada, observa.

Ok. El tomo de lo más confiado el rifle, lo cargo, apunto a Ghost quien en ese momento había tomado a Alfis por las alas intentando partírselas, y sin dudarlo disparo. O_O Hasta yo me sorprendí cuando de hecho, el dardo fue cortado en pedazos en el aire, a la vez que Alfis de hecho logro herir a Ghost en un hombro, por lo que su agarre se aflojo y ella termino quitándoselo de encima a la vez que intento patearlo. Él se las arregló para evadir y hacerle un corte en una de sus patas que la otra thestral también ignoro.

\- En estos momentos, lo que sea que se acerque a esos dos lo más seguro es que termine muerto… - Diablos, él lo dijo tan serio que hasta a mí me sorprendió - Ambos son demasiado hábiles. Ninguno de los dos puede darse el lujo de distraerse ahora que están peleando con sus vidas en la línea, o de lo contario no dudan en que el otro tomara esa oportunidad para acabar esto. Por lo que en estos momentos te aseguró que no saben siquiera que estamos aquí viéndolos.

\- ¡P- Pero Night Hay Que Detenerlos Ya! - Su madre lo miro ya derramando lagrimas - ¡Si Esto Sigue Así Uno De Los Dos Morirá Sin Duda!

\- Maldición… - El me miro en verdad preocupado - Señorita Twilight, ¿Cree poder frenarlos tan siquiera un segundo con su magia?

\- Puedo intentarlo, pero con esa rara habilidad para desaparecer y aparecer, no creo poder detenerlos más que unos segundos.

\- Serán suficientes… - El thestral tomo dos jeringas en su boca - Usted deténgalos unos segundos, yo hare el resto.

Asentí y me preparé al igual que Night. A su orden, entonces use mi magia en esos dos para retenerlos cuando ambos lograron golpearse mutuamente el rostro con sus cascos, y al segundo esos dos gritaron mientras luchaban por soltarse. Fue en ese momento que su padre apareció y uso sus alas para de hecho, clavar las jeringas en el cuello de ambos y alejarse. Pude ver como las jeringas quedaron vacías antes que como pensé, esos dos se desvanecieran y aparecieran frente a frente. Esta vez ambos intercambiaron más de esas hojas oscuras mientras gritaban.

\- Lo que sea que haya hecho señor Night… no funciono. Esos dos no paran para nada.

\- Mi intención no era pararlos señorita Twilight. Solo espere unos momentos y lo vera.

Ambos habían abandonado la idea de más hojas oscuras y se lanzaron cada uno para intentar golpearse, pero en verdad me sorprendí cuando ambos terminaron tropezando y cayendo mientras de hecho, tomaban sus cuellos y gritaban adoloridos.

\- Lo que les inyecte no fue un sedante, sino más bien un veneno que yo mismo desarrolle. Este tiene la capacidad de anular, o al menos mitigar el control de un thestral sobre las sombras. Veamos en cuál de las dos resulta en esta ocasión.

Rayos, siendo sincera llegue a sentir lastima por esos dos mientras más los veía gritar mientras tomaban sus cuellos, pero en verdad llegue a sorprenderme cuando los vimos a pesar de claramente aun sentir dolor, levantarse del suelo y mirarse mutuamente.

\- M- Mierda… - Alfis fue la primera en abrir la boca - T- Te voy a destrozar parasito. Así sea lo último que haga, te juro que te destrozare.

\- I- Inténtalo todo lo que quieras Regina… - ¿Solo por qué diablos ese poni siempre tenía que buscar enojar a los demás? Ghost sonreía hasta burlándose mientras la miraba - Pero ambos sabemos que será inútil que lo intentes.

\- ¿Quieres apostarle a eso bastardo? - Oh Celestia… O.O ya había visto los ojos de Ghost brillar cuando se enojaba, pero creo que era cosa de familia, porque los de Alfis también comenzaron a brillar en su tono morado - Más te vale dar lo que te quede, porque pienso terminar esto ahora.

\- Que ¿Te cansaste tan rápido de jugar con tu hermano? Que cruel de tu parte Regina.

\- No te hagas bastardo. Sabes bien qué diablos es lo que papa nos inyecto, y no pienso perder esta oportunidad de acabar contigo.

\- Agg… sí. El viejo siempre con sus estupideces. Aunque me asegurare de regañar luego a cierta princesita que decidió intervenir en esto.

Hay rayos, no pude más que mirar preocupada a su padre cuando vi que claramente su plan había fallado. Esos dieron una terrible sonrisa mientras que las sombras de ambos comenzaban a inquietarse.

\- ¡NOOO!

\- ¡DEMONIOS NO OTRA VEZ!

En el momento Aria no pudo aguantar más y salió corriendo a dónde están esos dos. Intente detenerla, pero cuando la quise tomar con mi magia, me lleve una horrible sorpresa cuando mi magia implosiono sin afectarla.

Me horrorice al ver como de las sombras de esos dos, espinas salieron y atravesaron sus patas y aun algunas zonas de su abdomen. La sangre salía ahora sin parar de la boca de esos dos, pero aun así ambos destrozaron las espinas y sin dudarlo lanzaron hojas oscuras entre ellos mientras rodearon sus cascos con oscuridad.

Aria se interpuso rogándoles a ambos que detuvieran… justo en el momento en que esas hojas estaban a la mitad del camino, por lo que todas esas hojas estaban a punto de hacerla pedazos. En el momento que ambos la notaron, ambos se horrorizaron y quisieron detener esas hojas, pero no lograron hacerlo antes que estas alcanzaran a Aria.

Mis ojos solo pudieron captar el momento en que estas traspasaron de lado a lado el cuerpo de la potrilla y terminaron causando aún más heridas a ambos thestrals.

\- ¡ARIAAA! - Ghost ignoro por completo a su hermana quien se había quedado shock al igual que todos al ver el pequeño cuerpo de Aria caer con heridas sangrantes por todo su cuerpo.


	42. El deber de la familia

_**Cap 42: El deber de la familia.**_

Ghost se apresuró en tomar a Aria, y en verdad llegué a aterrarme cuando vi la gran cantidad de heridas que Aria tenía sobre todo su cuerpo.

\- - ¡ARIA POR FAVOR MI POTRA RESPÓNDEME! - No hubo respuesta, los ojos de la potra no se abrían - ¡POR FAVOR ARIA AGUANTA MI POTRA, TE JURO QUE HARE ALGO, TE JURO QUE TE AYUDARE PERO AGUANTA! - En ese momento pude ver las amargas lagrimas que él soltaba mientras sostenía fuertemente a Aria entre sus cascos.

El thestral se levantó rápido del suelo con Aria entre sus cascos, y vino rápido a donde estaban los doctores con botiquines. Él ni siquiera pregunto, él solo les arrebato los botiquines abriéndolos y sacando de entre su contenido algunas vendas, alcohol, unas jeringas más algunos frascos de calmantes, aguja e hilo.

Ghost tomo la jeringa preparándola y estaba por inyectársela a Aria cuando ella de hecho abrió sus ojos y lo miro llorando - P- Papi… p- por favor… sinf… n- no pelees más con la tía Regi…

\- No lo hare Aria… snif… t- te juro que no volveré a levantar mi casco en su contra. Pero por favor mi potra, aguanta.

Ghost tomo de nuevo la aguja y con cuidado se la coloco a Aria en uno de sus cascos. La potra se quejó del dolor de la inyección, pero muy pronto nos llevamos de hecho una sorpresa cuando Ghost procedió a limpiar las heridas y estaba por cocerlas. No sabía si llamarlo un milagro, o comenzar a pensar en Aria como la potra más afortunada que hubiera pisado la tierra, porque al revisarla pudimos notar que las heridas de Aria eran solo superficiales. Por supuesto que le dolían al ser una pequeña potrilla, pero ninguna representaba realmente un peligro para ella a pesar de la sangre que caía de ellas.

Los doctores que trajo la señora Lullaby apartaron a Ghost y ellos mismos fueron quienes trataron a Aria… ¬_¬ literalmente con un montón de curitas. Según ellos no era ni necesario tomar puntos, las heridas se cerrarían por sí solas. Luego fue que comenzaron a tratar a esos dos. Revisaron sus heridas… ¬_¬ las cuales esas si no eran solo de curitas… y luego de revisarlos es que comenzaron a tratarlos lo mejor que podían a petición de la señora Lullaby.

\- Agg… gracias a los cielos y a nuestra amada señora que funciono… - Ok, creo que todos terminamos mirando bien perdidos a el padre de esos dos.

\- Amm… Night… - Sip, pude claramente notar que la señora Lullaby no miraba muy bien a su esposo - ¿Exactamente qué fue lo que funciono?

\- Pues todo. ¬_¬ Mira Lullaby, seamos realistas. Absolutamente nada iba a poder evitar que esos se mataran entre sí. Si tu o yo hubiéramos intentado intervenir, por nuestros tamaños fácilmente nos abrían evitado y tendríamos dos cadáveres con nosotros. La princesa aun con toda su magia, más bien no dudo en que hubiera terminado despedazada si intervenía, así que solo dejaba una opción y era la que sin duda funcionaria. ¬n¬ Había que darles una buena sacudida a esos dos.

Ok, esta vez Ghost si miro demasiado enojado a su padre - ¿Me estás diciendo que usaste a Aria como carnada para pararnos papa?

\- Agg… lo siento, pero era lo único que podíamos hacer. Conozco bien el sentido de la responsabilidad de Alfis, ella jamás se atrevería a dañar a un inocente. Y por tu parte, sé muy bien cuando amas a Aria. Sabía que ambos cuando la vieran o desvanecían sus ataques, o los debilitaban lo más que pudieran hacerlo.

\- ¡ES QUE TE VOLVISTE LOCO PAPA! - Oh Celestia. El thestral negro en verdad no se lo estaba tomando nada bien - ¡ESO FUE ESTÚPIDO A MÁS NO PODER! ¡BIEN SABES QUE ARIA PUDO FÁCILMENTE RESULTAR ASESINADA!

\- Y por eso es que le di un segundo seguro a aparte… - El de hecho señalo al collar que Aria tenía en ese momento - Eso Ghost, es un collar escudo. Este genera un campo que es bastante resistente. No dudaba en que aun si ustedes dos no se contenían… ¬_¬ lo cual ambos me decepcionan ya que no lo hicieron… eso me aseguraba que Aria iba a estar bien. Golpéame si quieres porque resulto herida, pero sabía que no iba a morir sin importar nada…

El señor Night miro bastante serio a Ghost - Sabes muy bien que jamás iba a permitir que nadie de mi familia muriera.

\- Demonios… - Mi vista cayo en la herida yegua parada detrás de todos, quien de hecho, los doctores sufrían para cocer sus heridas mientras ella masajeaba con sus alas los lados de su cabeza - ¿Puede alguien por amor a Luna decirme que diablos es lo que sucede?

\- Oh con gusto te lo digo… ¡USTEDES PAR DE TARADOS! ¡LOS QUIERO EN ESTE MALDITO INSTANTE FRENTE A MI PERO A LA DE YA! - O_O Rayos, no era conmigo, y aun yo me intimide por la voz del señor Night y ni hablar de su rostro. Ambos thestrals por muy mayores y habilidosos que fueran, de hecho terminaron temblando, mientras se sentaban uno al lado del otro frente al señor Night.

\- Espero sinceramente que estén contentos con el resultado de su estúpida pelea, porque sinceramente estoy más que decepcionado de ambos… - Ambos estaban por abrir las bocas, pero ni pudieron antes que al señor Night se le pegara la mirada de un cocatriz y ambos se congelaran - Ni se les ocurra decirme una palabra, porque nada de lo que ambos tengan que decir justifica lo que provocaron… - Él ni dudo en señalar a Aria quien aún lloraba algo adolorida - ¿Creen acaso que algo justifica que aterraran tanto a esa pobre niña, como para que sin pensarlo se arriesgara a ponerse entre ambos atacando con tal de que pararan?

La yegua termino mordiendo sus labios mientras desviaba su vista - N- No papa. En verdad lo siento.

\- Alfis… hija… - Él se acercó y le sonrió triste mientras dejaba un casco en su hombro - Sé que estas molesta con tu hermano por todo lo que ocasiono. No voy a excusarlo, ya que no hay excusa que valga, pero Alfis no puedes continuar con esto. Te guste o no, él aún sigue siendo tu hermano y nuestro amado hijo al igual que tú y Icy… y Alfis. En verdad nada nos haría más mal a tu madre y a mí, que el ver a alguno de nuestros tesoros fallecer.

\- No puedes hablar enserio padre… - Alfis a pesar de todo, solo volteo para mirarlo mientras de hecho ya sus lágrimas caían - No puedes en verdad pedirme que lo perdone así nada más luego de todo el dolor que él nos causó a todos.

\- Agg… - A él no le quedo más que suspirar mientras unía su frente con la de ella - Alfis… mi niña. Todos cometemos errores, y tu hermano no fue la excepción a esa regla. Si, sé que su error no fue algo que se pueda pasar así nada más. Pero como su familia, nuestro deber consta en dos cosas. La primera es, antes que nada, aceptar este error y aunque duela… perdonarlo. Sí un poni no cuenta con su propia familia, ¿Entonces con que va a contar? ¿Quién va a ser el que se preocupe por él? Y esto mi niña, nos lleva a la segunda cosa. Movidos por nuestro amor y no por odio o el rencor, entonces es hora de patearle el culo a tu ser amado y devolverlo al buen camino.

\- ¬_¬ Linda forma de ponerlo vie…

Y el thestral negro ni termino de hablar cuando recibió tal cascaso termino de cara en el suelo - ¬n¬ Tú te callas tarado, que no creas que no tengo unas cuantas cosas que decirte en unos momentos… - Volvió su vista a la thestral gris quien aún lo miraba dudosa y con lágrimas aun cayendo - Agg… Alfis, tu hermano hizo mucho mal, pero tanto tu madre como yo hemos sido testigos de su cambio. Tu hermano por sí mismo dio el primer paso para poder recuperarse de toda esta locura, pero dudo mucho que lo logre si nosotros como su familia no lo estamos allí para él. No digo que lo perdones de golpe, pero al menos dale una oportunidad.

Ella miro a su padre… y luego a su hermano quien apenas se levantaba sobando su cabeza. Era notable aun la ira en su mirada cuando lo miraba, pero al menos esta vez no termino en golpes. Ella solo cerro sus ojos y se tomó un respiro antes de soltarlo lentamente - Esta bien papa… tú ganas. No puedo prometerte que lo perdonare, pero al menos hare el intento por ustedes dos.

Celestia. TnT Apenas fue que me aguante las lágrimas al ver la tierna sonrisa que ese thestral tuvo ante esa respuesta - Gracias Alfis.

\- Snif… - Ella dio un último gimoteo antes de limpiar sus lágrimas - No es nada papa.

\- ¬n¬ En cuanto a ti hijo estúpido… - Oh, creo que nunca en la vida vi tan firme a Ghost, como en el momento que su padre se levantó con un aire completamente intimidante y se detuvo frente a él. Eso solo un momento antes que le diera otro tremendo cascaso - ¡COMO SE TE OCURRE PEDAZO DE TARADO IR DE ESA FORMA EN CONTRA DE TU HERMANA!

\- ¡H- Hey viejo sin violencia! - Ghost lo miro con un ojo cerrado mientras acariciaba su cabeza - Sé que no estuvo bien, pero no es como si tuviera muchas otras opciones.

Y de nuevo otro buen cascaso que dejo mareado a Ghost… ¬u¬ y a mí me estaba haciendo aguantarme la risa - ¡Sin Peros Tarado! ¡Pudiste Solo Haber Escapado Como Estas Ya Todo Un Experto Haciéndolo Al Menos Hasta Que Tu Madre Y Yo Arregláramos Las Cosas!

\- TnT Papa… ¿Has tenido alguna vez a Regi persiguiéndote cabreada? ¬_¬ Ni aun yo soy capaz de evadirla así nada más.

\- Agg… ¬n¬ esta no te la pienso pasar por alto así nada más. Sé muy bien que Alfis es bastante fuerte, pero aun así estoy aún más seguro que de hecho, pudiste haber ideado una manera de evitar que las cosas salieran de esta forma.

\- No me excusare de ser así padre… - Rayos, y de la nada este terminó completamente serio - Dime cual será mi castigo y con gusto lo aceptare si dejamos detrás este asunto.

\- Agg… hijo. Mientras lo que dure tu estadía aquí, ¬_¬ vas a ser el jodido esclavo de tus hermanas como disculpa. Si te dicen que ladres, quiero que ese ladrido se escuche aun fuera del pueblo… - O_O Amm… está de más decir que no fui la única que miro al thestral gris oscuro bien sorprendida - ¿Fui claro?

\- -.- Tienes las ideas de castigos más extrañas padre, pero lo hare si es lo que deseas.

\- Otra cosa, ¬_¬ deja por amor a Luna el trato formal. Sabes que nunca nos ha gustado el que seas tan formal. Ni siquiera la 'Princesa…' aquí presente. Es la mitad de formal que tú y eso que es princesa.

\- ¬n¬ Papa, ¿Tienes idea de lo que le hizo a mi vocabulario el pasar varios años de mi vida rondando por cada sitio de mala muerte que te puedas imaginar? Créeme, hablo de la forma que hablo por una buena razón.

\- Agg… ¬_¬ bueno está bien. Dejare esa pasar si es así, ahora… - el poni se cruzó de cascos y los miro con una ceja levantada - Los quiero ver a ustedes dos dándose un abrazo y pidiendo disculpas.

\- -.- Papa no somos potros ¿Sabes?

\- ¬_¬ viejo eso ya es…

Bueno, basto solo una mirada para que esos dos terminaran tragando hondo y de hecho, como cuales potros, terminaron abrazándose y pidiendo disculpas - ¬u¬ Así me gusta verlos a ustedes dos.

\- TnT Eso es claro abuso del poder papa.

\- Bueno, con este asunto arreglado… - El señor Night miro a donde uno de los doctores aun trataba a Aria, que de hecho estaba tranquilamente acostada sobre una almohada que el habían traído, y hasta tomándose un envase cuadrado de jugo de manzana con un pitillo mientras nos miraba - ¿Cómo vas por allí Aria? ¿Todavía te duelen las heridas?

\- 0u0 Ya no mucho. Gracias por la ayuda abuelito Night.

\- TuT No hay de que mi potra, no hay de qué.

\- Hey… - Alfis termino mirando no tan lindo a Ghost - ¿Quién rayos se supone que es esa potrilla? Estoy casi segura de que me llamo 'Tía Regi.'

\- Que… - Ghost le sonrió algo burlón - ¿Me vas a decir que papa y mama nunca te contaron de ella?

\- ¬n¬ Pues no. Así que escúpelo.

El solo levanto sus hombros y le sonrió sin más - Pues es exactamente cómo suena Regi… - Ghost camino hasta donde Aria y ya que el doctor de hecho lo único que hacía era estudiarla… ¬m¬ muy diferente que los de él… Él solo la tomo y la trajo hasta estar frente a Alfis, cosa que de hecho llego a intimidar un poco a Aria por la severa mirada en ella - Aria, quiero presentarte oficialmente a Regina Alfis. 0u0 Ella es mi hermana menor y además tu tía. Regi, esta de aquí es Aria, es mi pequeña de 6 años de edad y es tu sobrina.

\- Amm… - Bien, Alfis miraba en verdad extrañada a Aria. Pero Aria tomo algo de valor y se acercó por si misma a ella - E- Es un placer al fin conocerla tía Regi. P- Papi me había hablado mucho de usted, pero nunca había podido verla.

\- Es… ¿Es enserio? - Ok, la verdad no espere la reacción de Alfis. Ella de hecho miro casi horrorizada a Ghost - Por amor a nuestra señora… ¿En verdad te atreviste a embarazar a una de las yeguas que vio...?

\- ¡Alto allí Regi! - Por la alerta de Ghost, fue que ella paro y lo miro de hecho extrañada - No es como piensas hermana. Aria no fue una niña producto de… 'Eso…' ni tampoco algo como una adopción ¿Bien? Aria es el fruto que dio a luz la poni a la que amo.

\- Agg… - Alfis suspiro de hecho más tranquila y se permitió sonreírle a Aria y acariciar su cabeza. Algo que hizo sonreír a la potrilla - Bueno, es también un gusto conocerte pequeña. Espero que ambas nos llevemos bien.

\- Bien, ya que las cosas están más calmadas… - La señora Lullaby sonrió y de hecho choco sus cascos de lo más emocionada - ¿Qué dicen si volvemos dentro y nos ponemos cómodos? ¬_¬ Ya allá pueden seguirlos tratando a ustedes dos como se debe.

La verdad nadie objeto nada, así que todos solo seguimos a la señora Lullaby dentro de la casa.

* * *

xD luego de muuuucho tiempo, al fin a tiempo les traigo los caps jajaja.

¬w¬ es que tengo que admitiy yolan que soy muuuy malvado... xD y a veces me gusta dejarlos re picados. 0.0 no el tipo es normal, asi que con dosis para ponis ya el primero en dosis para elefantes lo medio matas... xD pero ya su resitencia al dolor cuando se emociona, es bien alta al igual que su hermana regina.


	43. ¿Qué sucedió?

Cap 43: ¿Qué sucedió?

Una vez entramos seguimos a mama por el que recordé era el camino a la sala de la mansión. Terminamos llegando a una enorme habitación de paredes blancas, y adornadas con muchos cuadros con paisajes, cuatro de ellos con retratos de mis hermanas y de mis padres colgados sobre una encendida chimenea que despedía un agradable calor. ¬_¬ A diferencia de la de la princesa un solo estante con algunos libros u otros pequeños objetos de algo de valor y más.

Todos caminamos a los muebles en el centro de esta, en la cual todos logramos encontrar acomodo. Aria se sentó junto a la princesa, ya que ella era muy grande para sentarse en un individual, y ocupaba mucho espacio para que un adulto se sentara con ella. Aria la verdad no tuvo problemas en sentarse con ella de todos modos. El resto de nosotros nos acomodamos en el resto de los sillones, aunque obviamente Regi y yo no estábamos tan cerca que digamos, ya que ella aun la notaba enojada conmigo.

Fue mientras nos relajábamos allí, que el resto de los médicos thestral comenzaron a tratar como se debía cada herida en nuestros cuerpos, llegando incluso a coserlas allí mismo.

\- Umm… 0.o Alfis… - Mama miro a mi hermana algo dudosa - Tu fuiste la última en estar con Icy ¿Cierto? ¿Qué se hizo tu hermana luego de su práctica?

\- O_O Hay dulce Luna… ¡Icy! ¡Me Olvide Totalmente De Ella Y Se Suponía Que La Fuera A Buscar En Casa De Rita Para Ir A Comprarle Su Regalo!

\- Disculpen mi falta de información, ¿Pero acaso es el cumpleaños de Icy? - Lo admito, no recordaba bien la fecha de nacimiento de mi otra hermana - De ser así, entonces tendré que disculparme con ella por no tener nada para ella.

\- No exactamente Ghost… - Mama me sonrió de hecho muy contenta - Es solo que fue hace solo unos días que tu hermana al fin consiguió su cutie mark, y Alfis prometió que la llevaría a comprar el regalo que ella quisiera. Sea como sea… - Mama miro a una de las sirvientas que nos siguió en el camino - Jewel, ¿Podrías ir por Icy por favor? 0u0 Que todos mis hijos estén aquí es una ocasión que no quiero desaprovechar.

\- 0u0 Claro mi señora… - La sirvienta se inclinó un momento antes de comenzar a caminar a la salida - No tardare en traerla.

\- Agg… - Admito que estaba un poco deseoso por conocer a mi otra hermana, pero eso no quitaba que estuviera nervioso por su reacción al mirarme - ¿Creen en verdad que sea una buena idea? No es por nada, pero conociendo a Regi no es exactamente como Icy tuviera una linda imagen de mí. Me preocupa un poco como pueda ser su reacción a mirar al que es técnicamente la encarnación de muchas pesadillas.

\- ¬.¬ ¿Y de aquí a cuando eso es algo que te importe para…? ejem… ¬n¬ ¿Hermano?

\- Más de lo que piensas Regi. -_- No quiero causarle un trauma a mi hermana la cual nunca he conocido, tal como tú se lo causaste a mi hija.

\- ¬_¬ Ya deja de echarme eso en cara ¿Sí? Tu fuiste el que se buscó eso.

\- ¬n¬ ¿En verdad van a comenzar otra vez ustedes dos? - Ok, papa se tronó los cascos mientras nos sonrió - Porque no tengo problemas en que lo vuelvan a hacer… - ¿Qué decir? Tanto Regi como yo solo negamos bien tranquilos.

\- Yyy… - Por un momento todos quedamos callados, -u- y supongo que eso termino incomodando a la princesa, porque la vi sonriendo algo nerviosa - ¿Qué cuentan?

\- ¿Yo? - No tuve para nada problemas en señalar las botellas de licor que vi en un mini bar en la sala - Esas botellas que están por allá. ¬_¬ No sabe cuanta falta me han hecho en estos últimos meses.

Y vaya que el viejo me supo mirar de cascos cruzados, y una ceja levantada - ¿Y de verdad cre…?

\- Agg… -_- pues la verdad, en estos momentos no sabes cómo te acompañaría con un buen trago Ghost… - Oh vaya, jamás pensé que oiría salir esas palabras de la boca de la princesa - ¬_¬ No es solo uno el dolor de cabeza que me has dado hasta el momento ¿Sabes?

\- 0w0 ¡Una orden marchando! ¬u¬ Que prefieren ¿Vino o wiski?

\- ¬u¬ Viejo bipolar.

\- ¬n¬ Cállate mocoso engreído.

\- Vino para mi estaría bien señor Night.

\- ¬_¬ ¿Y tu hijo tarado?

\- Lo que sea está bien, con tal que mate a alguien de un trago.

Mama me miro de cascos cruzados y no tan lindo - Lo haces sonar como que necesitaras estar borracho por algo.

\- Agg… -.- acabo de decir que es por más razones de las que crees mama.

\- Bien… - Papa llego con dos botellas. Una de vino y otra de wiski las cuales dejo en la mesa y sirvió de hecho tres recipientes. Una copa para la princesa, un vaso pequeño para él y el otro para mí, pero antes de dármelo me miro bastante serio - Pero quiero que empieces por responderme una pregunta… Airis… - En ese momento es que me dio el vaso - ¿Dónde está Ghost?

¿Sinceramente? Como agradecí que el viejo soltara ese vaso, porque mientras que Aria puso mala cara y se refugió en Twilight, yo sí que supe tomarme de golpe ese vaso antes de mirarlo. Estaba por responderle, cuando alguien más intervino.

\- ¿Quién es esa Airis papa? - Regi lo miro en verdad dudosa - Estoy segura de haber escuchado ese nombre de ustedes varias veces, pero no recuerdo conocerla alguna vez.

\- Porque no la conoces Regi… - Fui yo mismo quien le respondí - Airis es la poni de la que me enamore. Fue la poni que logro sacarme del abismo en el que había caído, al entregarme algo que nunca antes me habían dado... agg… - Lo admito, tuve que contener mis lagrimas - Ella era mi esposa Regi, fue la poni a la que tome como mía y de la que salió mi amada hija Aria.

Regi me miro de hecho interesada - ¿Fue por ella que desapareciste de los mapas hace 8 años?

\- Si. Me enamoré de ella, así que quise dejar detrás mi vieja vida como una peste, y quise dedicarme a crear mi propia familia con ella.

\- ¬_¬ Vaya, esa sí que es una poni a la que deseo conocer Ghost, ¿Dónde se encuentra ella?

La vi por unos segundos… y la verdad me extraño ver a Regi mirarme extrañada, pero no tarde en dar con la razón… después de todo, no pude evitar que al menos una lagrimas se me escapara al pensar en ello. Ahora conocía gracias a la maldita azulada lo que había pasado ese día a detalle… y sinceramente esa herida solo hizo abrirse más.

Mire a los médicos que nos atendían a Regi y a mí, y papa entendiendo lo que quería, así que les pidió retirarse. Fue solo en ese momento que lo solté - Muerta Regina… - Esas fueron palabras que le cayeron pesado a mama y a papa. Aun la misma Regina no supo que cara poner cuando lo solté - Paso hace unos cinco o seis meses. Fui engañado por mis viejos camaradas y como resultado, terminé perdiendo a una de las ponis más importantes para mí.

\- Agg… - Papa termino suspirando y se levantó caminando a donde estaba, me sirvió de nuevo un trago y luego se sentó a mi lado abrazándome - En verdad lo lamento. Airis era en verdad una poni única y hermosa.

Dios. Tome el vaso que me sirvió para beber de él, pero mi casco solo no dejaba de temblar - G- Gracias papa.

\- Dime algo hijo, ¿Qué hicieron con ella? ¿Dónde la enterraron? - Solo pude apretar aún más la boca y lentamente negar - 0.o ¿Decidiste cremarla acaso? - De nuevo, no pude hacer más que negar y ahora sí que papa me miro en extremo preocupado - He- Hey… ¿Qué demonios me estás diciendo? ¿Acaso no encontraron el cuerpo de Airis? ¿Solo qué demonios le hicieron esos bastardos?

\- N… no la pude velar ni darle un entierro papa. Solo… solo alcancé a ver su cuerpo sin vida y tuve que abandonarlo.

\- D- Dulce Luna… - Mama me miro horrorizada mientras cubría su boca - ¿S- Solo por qué harías algo como eso?

Mierda, para darme al menos un momento tome un poco del vaso de wiski que papa me sirvió - No tenía el tiempo para hacerlo.

\- Por amor a la vida parasito… - Ahora sí que Regina se levantó y camino hasta donde estaba tomándome con ambos de sus cascos del cuello y levantándome molesta - ¡Pero Como Demonios Me Vas A Salir Con Eso Que No Tenías Tiempo Aun Para Enterrar A Tu Propia Esposa Joder! ¿Solo Que Tan Bajo Has Caído Como Para Ni Siquiera Rendir Respetos A La Que Debió De Ser La Poni Más Grande De Toda Equestria Si Se Enamoró De Una Basura Como Tú? ¿QUÉ ACASO TAN IMPORTANTE ERA SEGUIR YENDO POR ALLÍ PERSIGUIENDO MÁS CULOS DE YEGUAS INOCENTES?

\- ¡MALDITA SEA REGINA NO FUE POR QUE QUISIERA JODER! - Lo admito, esta vez sí me hizo molestar y ni dude en quitarme de encima - ¡SE POR AMOR A DIOS QUE NO SOY UN SANTO! ¿PERO EN VERDAD CREES QUE HARÍA ALGO ASÍ POR RAZONES TAN ESTÚPIDAS? - Di un pisotón tan molesto que la misma Regina retrocedió algo asustada - ¡NO TUVE EL TIEMPO PARA HACERLO PORQUE LA VIDA DE NUESTRA HIJA AUN AL SOL DE HOY PELIGRA! ¡AUN AL SOL DE HOY NO HE TENIDO TAN SIQUIERA LA OPORTUNIDAD DE IR Y DESPEDIRME COMO SE DEBE DE LA PONI A LA QUE AME POR EL HECHO QUE AUNQUE ME DUELA, ME ES MÁS IMPORTANTE LA VIDA DE MI HIJA QUE EL SACIAR UN ESTÚPIDO DOLOR REGINA!

\- Hijo… - Termine jadeando aun cabreado, pero al sentir un casco en mi hombro, mire a papa allí a mi lado mirándome dolido - Cálmate por favor y toma asiento… - Miro molesto a Regina - Tu igual Regina. Te guste o no, en este asunto eres una extranjera por tu propia decisión, así que abstente de hacer ese tipo de comentarios de nuevo.

\- Tch… lo siento.

Regina y volvió a sentarse y en cambio papa me hizo a mi sentarme de nuevo - ¿Cómo que la vida de Aria peligra?

Mierda, me senté masajeando mi cabeza con mis cascos para calmarme mientras le respondí - Eso lo sabe a detalle la princesa, yo solo entiendo lo básico…

No tuve más remedio que relatarle todo lo sucedido a mi familia, y ellos escucharon atentamente cada detalle. Les dije del como fui engañado, del ritual que practicaron sobre Aria el cual interrumpí, mi llegada a Ponyville, el cómo conocí a la princesa y la mayoría de las cosas que hicimos que al final, nos trajeron hasta este punto. Mama, papa y aun Regina la verdad no tenían palabras al incluso enterarse de lo que había soportado estando en los calabozos de canterlot. Y la verdad me lleve un lindo golpe de mi padre por el hecho de solo aceptar a algo como eso sin más, pero la verdad es que no tenía muchas otras opciones.

\- N- No puedo creer todo esto… - Hasta Regina me miraba ya insegura de como sentirse en esos momentos - ¿Solo qué demonios es todo esto que nos sueltas? ¿No nos estas mintiendo?

\- Puedo dar fe de que todo lo que dijo es cierto señorita Regina… - Aun la princesa se miraba un poco molesta mientras dio un trago a su vino - Después de todo, fui testigo de la mayoría de las cosas. Menos de 'Ya saben que.'

\- Claro… - Aria se cruzó de cascos molesta - Y como siempre dejen a la potrilla con la duda.

\- Jiji… - La princesa de hecho comenzó a jugar con las orejas de Aria - 0u0 Hay cosas que estas orejitas de potra de aquí no deben de oír Aria. Cuando crezcas quizás tu papa te lo diga ¿Bien?

\- Entonces… - Mama nos miró como si estuviéramos sinceramente locos - ¿Básicamente están en un viaje para recuperar las partes faltantes del alma de Aria?

\- Aunque suene como una estupidez, es así mama. Aria es lo único bueno que he hecho en mi vida. No puedo y no quiero jamás permitir que algo como el ser poseída por un demonio le pase a mi hija.

\- Y en todo esto… ¿En dónde entra su visita a nuestro hogar? - Papa dio justo en la pregunta clave - En todo lo que nos constaste, no veo aun razón por la cual venir.

\- No te hagas el idiota papa… - Lo mire y eso le basto - Sabes muy bien porque es que he venido hasta aquí primero.

Papa se me quedo mirando bastante serio por un buen rato, hasta que al final solo suspiro y fue esta vez el quien se sirvió un vaso de wiski y lo bebió de golpe. Eso hizo que hasta mama lo mirara extrañada.

\- Night… ¿Acaso hay algo que no me has contado?

Papa por esta vez ignoro a mama, y solo me miro aún más serio - Ghost… ¿Estas consciente de lo que me estas pidiendo?

\- Dime tu qué harías en mi lugar.

Él lo medito por un buen rato, pero al final solo pudo suspirar - Entiendo tus motivos Ghost, pero recuerda bien el motivo por el que me las diste. ¿Estás en verdad dispuesto a volver a ese mundo? ¿Vas en verdad a echar a la basura todo el esfuerzo que Airis puso en ti?

\- No. No voy a pisotear jamás la memoria de mi esposa papa… - Lo mire y aun él sabía que no bromeaba - Lo que Airis hizo conmigo, es algo que no puede ser desecho jamás. Esta vez las tomare por una razón diferente papa, esta vez al menos para mí es una razón por las que vale la pena hacerlo.

\- ¿Qué es lo que te asegura que no vuelvas a caer en la tentación?

\- Créeme… - No pude evitar el ver de reojo a Aria, quien de momento estaba jugando con las plumas del ala de la princesa - Airis se aseguró de ponerme encima un buen sello, que aun al día de hoy permanece… - Mire a mi padre decidido - No voy a volver a mi vieja vida papa. O al menos, no totalmente.

Bueno, tanta charla hizo que mama nos mirara algo molesta- ¿Pueden dejar el secretismo ustedes dos y decir de una vez el que demonios es de lo que hablan?

\- Lullaby… ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que fuimos a visitar a Ghost para conocer a Airis? - Ella asintió - Realmente ese no fue el único motivo por el que él nos pidió ir cariño.

\- 0-o Si no fue para eso, ¿Entonces para que fue?

Papa solo suspiro, y luego solo lo soltó - Para entregarme a mí personalmente sus armas… - Eso sí que tomó por sorpresa a mama - Las armas que él había estado usando en todos sus años como un asesino, están bajo llave en su antigua habitación aquí en la casa. Me las dio como un compromiso de dejar detrás su vida llena de sufrimiento y muerte. Y en cambio dedicarse a vivir su vida con Airis, dedicarse a hacerla feliz y formar su propia familia con ella. Hijo, que me estés pidiendo esas cosas, solo significa que vas a romper ese voto.

\- No… te las pido exactamente porque voy a preservar ese voto. Esta vez esas hojas no van a ser usadas para masacrar inocentes, van a ser usadas para acabar con las basuras de mi tipo que me encuentre en nuestro camino, y para recuperar lo que le fue robado a nuestro legado, a lo que Airis y yo dejaremos en este mundo cuando la hora de partir me llegue a mí también.

\- Umm… - La princesa nos terminó mirando en verdad dudosa - La verdad no veo el motivo de tanta seriedad de ustedes dos… ¿Son solo armas no? ¿Qué no te basta con la primera que agarres como lo has estado haciendo?

\- Señorita Twilight… - Papa le dirigió una mirada con solo una ceja levantada - ¿Recuerda el cuarto de donde sacamos la maleta? - Dudosa, pero asintió - Bien… ¿Qué pensó de lo que estaba en el maniquí en medio del cuarto? - Ahora sí que quedo blanca - Eso… es lo que él me está pidiendo que le entregue.

Ok, de golpe la alicornio se levantó mirándome aterrada - ¡NI EN UN MILLÓN DE AÑOS DEJO QUE TE LLEVES ESAS COSAS!

\- ¬_¬ Parece que ahora si lo entiende… ¿Ahora ve cual es mi dilema en darle esas cosas?

Tanto mama como Regi solo suspiraron rendidas. Se terminaron levantando y le pidieron las llaves a papa - Volvemos en unos minutos… - Ambas se retiraron y solo pasaron cinco minutos antes que volvieran pálidas - ¡NI DE CHISTE TE DEJAMOS LLEVARTE ESAS COSAS!

\- ¬_¬ Dramáticas, son solo armas por amor a Dios. En fin… - Volví mi vista a papa - ¿Qué dices Night Glide?

Al ser llamarlo de esa forma, papa solo pudo suspirar. Esa era mi forma de dejarle saber que estaba decidido. Por lo que al final termino sentándose, sirviéndose otro trago y solo comenzó a verlo mientras lo batía. Solo le dio al final un pequeño sorbo ante de mirarme - Tú ganas Ghost, te devolveré tus armas, pero solo cuando vayan a partir, ¿Bien?

\- ¡PAPA ESTÁS LOCO! - Realmente no pude evitar el reírme al ver a Regi literalmente agarrarlo y batirlo con sus cascos - ¡ESAS COSAS NI SIQUIERA DEBERÍAN DE EXISTIR Y TÚ SE LAS VAS A DAR ASÍ COMO ASÍ!

\- _ ¡A- Alfis Calma! - Luego de salir de su ataque nervioso, que soltó a papa. Regina termino bien rojita de la vergüenza - Santos cielos mi niña, O_O de vez en cuando puedes ser toda una dramática ¿Sabes? Para empezar, esas cosas son de él Alfis. No es como si tuviera el derecho de negárselas. Además… - Papa me miro con una triste sonrisa - Algo me dice que en verdad las necesitara Alfis, así que pienso que es mejor que se las lleve si su objetivo son nadie menos que los criminales más peligrosos del mundo ¿No crees hija?

\- B- Bueno… - Yyy termino agarrando su cabeza desesperada - ¡AAAAHHH NO ESTOY SEGURA DE NADA Y LO DETESTO!

\- Agg… - Mama me miro preocupada - Tampoco me gusta la idea. Esas cosas se ven demasiado peligrosas. Pero si crees que estarás bien, entonces confiare en ti hijo. Solo prométeme que vas a tener cuidado ¿Sí?

\- Descuida… - Le sonreí y eso basto para que mama me mirara más calmada - Ya mi vida no me pertenece solo a mí, así que no me atrevería a hacer nada estúpido.

\- Hey… - Regi me hablo mirándome bastante seria - ¿Podemos hablar en privado?

\- ¬_¬ ¿Me intentaras matar?

\- ¬n¬ No idiota.

\- Entonces no tengo problemas.

Regi asintió y camino fuera de la sala, así que me levante del mueble donde estaba sentado con papa y camine detrás de ella.

La seguí por los que recordé eran los pasillos que guiaban a la que era su habitación, y probé aun recordar la estructura de mi viejo hogar, ya que llegamos a una puerta que tenía su nombre en ella.

Regi abrió la puerta y entro, pero no la cerró, sino que la dejo abierta y espero por mi para que entrara. Fui yo quien termino cerrando la puerta.

\- ¿Qué sucede? ¿De qué quieres hablar Regi?

\- Deja de llamarme así… - Regina se sentó en una silla giratoria de su recamara y me miraba nada lindo - Aun siento odio por ti… demasiado odio de hecho. Aunque se oiga de lo peor… sinceramente siento que te mereces cada cosa que te paso por todos los males que has cometido tu.

\- Agg… si solo vas a echar azufre en las heridas, entonces me retiro Regina.

\- No, no te pedí venir por eso… - Regina me miro y no necesite ser Aria para notar las miles de dudas que ella tenía en ese momento. Pero a su tiempo ella me miro, y pude ver sus ojos húmedos - Ghost… te odio… pero también quiero ser capaz de perdonarte. Extraño mucho a mi viejo hermano ¿Sabes? Sabes muy bien cuanto te quería, y aun así hiciste todo cuanto hiciste… - Esta vez una lagrima se resbalo de uno de sus ojos - ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué fue que hiciste todo esto?

Regina no me dejo responder, porque ella giro la silla tomando de su escritorio una carpeta y la lanzo a mis cascos. Eso fue algo que me extraño, así que la tomé. El solo mirar la etiqueta que tenía en frente fue suficiente para extrañarme, después de todo, tenía mi nombre en frente. Le di una rápida hojeada al contenido de la carpeta… y no pude hacer más que reír.

\- Te pedí que vinieras porque quiero escuchar la verdad de ti Ghost. La quiero escuchar de tus labios, no por lo que dicen unos estúpidos papeles… - Mire a Regina y esta vez pude ver sus lágrimas ya cayendo mientras me miraba - Dame una razón que me permita poder sacar el odio que te guardo en mi corazón hermano… por favor.

* * *

jajaja, y como soy autor de los malévolos, xD pos les corto el cap allí para dejarles la picadera hasta año nuevo.

en fin, xD no creo que publique nada mas hasta el 2020, asi que... ¡FELIZ AÑO POR ADELANTADO MI GENTE!


	44. Asuntos entre hermanos

Cap 44: Asuntos entre hermanos.

Camine hasta el escritorio detrás de Regina y deje la carpeta con su contenido en el escritorio antes de sentarme a su lado y solo quedarme mirando al techo - ¿Quién te dio eso hermana?

\- Snif… m- mi señora Luna fue quien me lo dio.

\- ¿Hace cuánto?

\- Ghost… - Regina uso su casco para intentar limpiar sus lagrimas - eso no importa…

\- Dime Regina.

Pareció dudarlo, pero al final solo suspiro y lo soltó - Hace unos dos meses. Supongo que fue en el tiempo en que estuvo sometiéndote a tortura. Corrió un examen completo a tu cuerpo, y se encontró con esto. Me informo de ello solo por el vínculo entre ambos Ghost.

\- Agg… esas yeguas en verdad son más problemáticas de lo que aparentan hermana… - Regina me miro y no pudo ocultar del todo su miedo - ¿Quieres en verdad saberlo?

\- Ya te lo dije… no pienso confiar ciegamente en lo que esos papeles dicen. Quiero escucharlo de ti, así que sí, quiero saberlo.

\- Es verdad… - Esas palabras hicieron a Regina poner mala cara - Pero solo en parte.

\- ¿Entonces en verdad no sabes que son los sentimientos Ghost?

\- Es algo parecido Regi. En el tiempo de aun antes que tu nacieras esto era 100% cierto. La verdad, solo me guiaba por lo que pude entender eran las cosas buenas y las malas, pero esto poco a poco fue cambiando. Dicen que la vida es un ciclo infinito de aprendizaje y en mi caso, eso es más cierto de lo que me gustaría admitir. Mi primer cambio Regi fue poco después de tu nacimiento de hecho. En esa época apenas estaba intentando entender el que era apreciar algo. Pero luego de conocerte, unos pocos meses después que hubieras nacido, entendí por primera vez lo que ustedes conocían como sentimientos. Entendí el que era el querer algo, más específicamente el apreciarlo.

No pude evitar el sonreír al recordarlo - No sé si alguna vez mama y papa te lo contaron ¿Pero sabias que de pequeña la única manera con la que tú te calmaras era el tenerme cerca? Si yo estaba lejos de ti, comenzabas a llorar y sin importar que juguete te dieran o si te alimentaban, solo no parabas. La única manera que descubrimos para calmarte, era el tenerme cerca. Algo que en un principio realmente no me gustaba del todo, pero poco a poco, esa necesidad que sentías por mí se podría decir que despertó algo en mí que yo desconocía que tan siquiera yo tenía. Esa necesidad me hacía sentir… me hacía querer de hecho estar cerca de ti y me hacía estar muy cómodo con eso.

No pude evitar el reír al ver a Regi un poco sonrojada - Más tarde confirmare esa historia con papa y mama. ¬n¬ Pero no creas que ganas puntos por ella hermano… continua.

\- Agg… después de experimentar lo que era el querer algo, o en este caso a alguien. Muchos otros sentires fueron surgiendo en mí, solo que de una forma un poco diferente a como ustedes las sienten. Se podría decir que tome como base el querer y fui poco a poco descubriendo otras bajo un proceso algo más complejo que ustedes. Era algo como… las descubría, las analizaba, las comprendía y luego las ejecutaba. Cuando llorabas era un indicador para mí que algo que no querías pasaba, por lo que eso no te gustaba y por mi querer hacia ti, entonces fue que descubrí la ira. Cuando algo te molestaba, entonces mi cabeza decía que la respuesta correcta era el enojarme. Cuando reías me indicaba lo contario a tu lloro, así que eso fue lo que use para descubrir lo que era la felicidad.

\- Espera… - Regina me miro en verdad dudosa - ¿Acaso me estás diciendo que básicamente lo que nosotros llamamos sentimientos, son para ti solo un conjunto de pensamientos lógicos o algo por ese estilo? Ósea… ¿Solo porque lo razonas?

\- Básicamente… así era en un principio Regi.

\- Te hare una pregunta… - Regi me miro bastante seria - ¿Qué tiene que ver esto con la razón de tu traición?

\- Dime esto Regi… ¿Qué pasaría si a un potrillo de dos años le das un puñal y le pides que con el corte el cuello de su mascota para así salvar el mundo? - Regi lo medito por un momento, pero no necesito responder, ya que su oscurecida mirada fue mi respuesta - Exacto, sin dudarlo él lo hará y hasta alardearía de ello por el hecho que no conoce lo que es el bien y el mal. Mi caso fue algo muy parecido a esto Regi. Sabes que, aunque en secreto siempre estudiaba para entretenerme maneras de combate y estrategias, no era exactamente de los más agresivos cuando éramos jóvenes. Pero lo cierto es que cuando participamos en ese torneo organizado por la azulada alicornio, entonces descubrí otro sentimiento que era nuevo para mí. Si soy sincero, llegué a emocionarme enormemente cuando estuve luchando contra todos en el pueblo.

\- Me emocionaba el verlos derrotados frente a mí, pero no lo demostré porque esto chocaba con el muy vago concepto que tenia de lo bueno y lo malo. Mi mente me decía que era algo malo lo que hacía, pero no podía negar que el verlos así me 'Emocionaba' y de hecho, me hacía sentir bien. Gané ese torneo, me fui con la alicornio y sinceramente, aun no me sacaba ese nuevo sentir de la cabeza. Por un tiempo logré ignorarlo, pero luego me encontré con lo que podrías decir, fue lo que hizo que la decencia se fuera de mí. Cumplir mi deber como un guardia de la azulada, me hizo experimentar aun más de esa emoción cuando luchaba contra bestias u otros ponis y los aplastaba. Me hizo querer cada vez experimentar más y más de ese sentir… agg… hasta que simplemente dejo de importarme lo que era bueno y lo que era malo.

\- Quería sentir más ese sentimiento, así que no dude en buscarlo de las maneras que para los demás eran algo horrible, pero para mí no significaba nada… y a raíz de esto, vinieron a mi otros deseos que son justo los que la azulada te describió en ese informe, los cuales relate a la princesa cuando me lo pregunto… - Mire admito preocupado a Regi - Hermana, no sé si eso sea suficiente para que puedas librar tu corazón de tu odio en mi contra, pero esa es la verdad detrás de mis acciones en ese tiempo.

Regina solo se quedó mirándome por un buen rato, pero luego pude notar la duda volver a ella. Tal parecía que no quería enterarse de esto, pero algo en ella la empujaba a que lo hiciera - Dime Ghost. Me acabas de decir que todo esto era solo en un principio… ¿Pero qué hay del ahora? Te seré sincera. Lo que vi allí detrás cuando Aria fue herida por nuestra culpa, eso a mi parecer no fueron solo decisiones lógicas como lo afirmas.

\- Agg… las cosas cambian Regi. La mayor parte de mi infancia, mi adolescencia y una gran parte de mi vida adulta la regí de esa forma. Razón por la cual no me importaba para nada destruir naciones enteras y aniquilar a todos. Pero hace exactamente 9 años, descubrí lo que básicamente, fue el causante de que cada proceso lógico de mi cabeza, dejaran de ser solo eso… - No pude evitar el sonreír mientras la recordaba - Airis… ella fue mucho más importante para mí de lo que piensas Regi.

\- Tu esposa…

\- Dicen que el amor es algo que revoluciona fronteras Regi, y yo personalmente fui víctima de esto. Fue ella la que trajo una completa revolución en mi cabeza. Gracias a esa poni, fue que pararon los procesos lógicos y de hecho, ella fue la que me enseñó a sentir tal como ustedes sienten cuando me abrí a ella y fui sincero respecto a este tema. Hoy día no es como si sintiera todo como ustedes lo hacen a diario, aún hay algunos de estos sentires que básicamente los simulo, como por ejemplo la buena voluntad. ¬_¬ No sé cómo rayos es que les nace de adentro el querer hacer lo bueno con cualquiera. Eso a mí solo me sale con Aria y con ustedes, mama, papa tú y mi otra hermana que por cierto aun no conozco… pero en fin. El caso es que de todos modos si hay muchos que si los siento como tal.

Me calle y mire a Regi. Lo admito, me preocupaba el cual sería la respuesta que pudiera recibir en ese momento - Regi… no se si estas respuestas eran las que buscabas, pero sinceramente solo ruego que así lo sean, porque la verdad es que también he anhelado estar juntos como en los viejos tiempos ¿Sabes? Es solo que jamás me atreví a venir a ti por querer evitar algo como lo de hace unas horas. Si soy sincero, deje estúpidamente que mi emoción por el buen combate que me dabas se me subiera a la cabeza y deje de pensar con claridad. La verdad es que papa en parte tenía razón, no sé qué hubiera pasado si Aria no hacia lo que hizo.

\- Agg… - Regi solo suspiro y volteo su silla para darme la espalda - Ghost… por favor, dame algo de tiempo para pensar en todo esto ¿Sí?

\- Está bien Regi… - Me levanté, pero antes de irme hice algo que sinceramente tenía mucho queriendo hacer. Me acerque a donde sabía que ella estaba llorando. La abrace aun con todo y silla y le di un pequeño beso en la mejilla agarrándola por sorpresa - Pero quiero que sepas que sea cual sea tu decisión, sigas sin poder perdonarme o no, igual te seguiré amando como mi pequeña hermanita.

Solo la solté ella estando aun sorprendida y salí de su habitación dirigiéndome de nuevo a la sala donde antes estaban todos. Entre en ella y la verdad no esperaba lo que vi… 0.o no era nada malo, solo algo inesperado. Después de todo, Aria estaba al parecer con otra potrilla thestral, solo que esta era alvina al ser de pelaje completamente blanco. Su cola y su crin eran de un gris bastante claro, siendo ambas largas, su crin estaba peinada formando una gran trenza que caía a un lado de su cabeza y pasaba por sobre uno de sus hombros. Sus ojos eran en verdad algo que llamaron mi atención, ya que eran rojos al igual que los míos y su cutie mark fue lo que me dio una posible idea de quien era esa potrilla.

Al entrar en la habitación la verdad no tarde en ser asaltado, ya que cuando Aria me vio dejo de lado lo que jugaban y corrió a abrazarme uno de mis cascos - ¡Papa Volviste!

\- Je ¬u¬ vamos Aria, ni que hubiera ido a una jaula de leones. Solo fui a tener una plática con mi hermana.

\- Amm… no es por ser grosera… - Vaya, de hecho, mi potra me miro un poco apenada - P- Pero entre esa poni y eso no ha mucha diferencia.

\- Pff… - Ok, tuve que hacer un lindo esfuerzo para contener mis risas - B- Bueno, si tú lo dices… - Lleve mi vista a donde antes estuvo la potra alvina, 0.o pero extrañamente ya no estaba y no la vi en ningún lado - amm… ¿Dónde está la potrilla con la que estabas jugando?

\- Jeje… bueno, aún sigue aquí, solo queee… - Admito que mire extrañado a mama, haaasta que levanto una de sus alas y debajo de ella estaba la potra escondida. Cuando mi vista se cruzó con la de ella, termino chillando y se metió detrás de mama aun en el mueble - Esss… un poco tímida con los extraños me temo.

Mama se rio un poco y se giró para con su cabeza empujar un poco a la potrilla - Vamos Icy, sal de allí. No tienes por qué temer mi potra.

\- P- Pero mama… e- ese poni es aterrador… - La potrilla solo asomo un poco su cabeza y la pude ver casi temblando - S- Se parece mucho a uno de los ponis que vi en una peli de terror con Rita… ¿Q- Que pasa si es el mismo?

\- ¬u¬ No diré que no muerde, pero es un buen poni Icy, eso te lo aseguro yo… - Mama la empujo otro poco - Ahora, 0u0 vamos pequeña, sal para que te lo pueda presentar ¿Sí?

Lo admito, no pude más que sonreír al ver a la que ahora sabia de cierto, era mi hermana más pequeña salir de detrás de mama muy dudosa y he de admitirlo… también era muy tierna. Ella junto con mama se acercaron y cuando estuvieron frente a mí, entonces mama acaricio su cabeza para calmarla.

\- Icy mi niña, 0u0 quiero presentarte a Ghost, tu hermano mayor…

\- ¡AAAAHHHH! - Bueno, la verdad eso fue hasta de película. 0.o En el momento que mama dijo eso, Icy salió corriendo mientras que gritaba a todo pulmón haciendo que a mama y a papa casi le reventaran los tímpanos.

\- Agg… ¬_¬ les dije que podía terminar en eso. Regi le debe de haber contado de esas cosas.

\- O_O Bueno, creo que va a tomar algo de tiempo que se acostumbre a ti Ghost.

\- No la culpo realmente… ¬.¬ después de todo es normal ese tipo de reacción… ¿Tienes una idea de lo que mencionar mi nombre provoca en algunas ciudades? Porque yo sí, ¬u¬ hay algunas ciudades en las que solo mencionar mi nombre, es motivo suficiente para encerrar a ese poni por revivir traumas.

\- O_O Amm… hijo… más tarde me dices que ciudades son para no poner una pata allí jamás.

\- Agg… en fin… - Mire a la puerta por la que había escapado mi hermanita - Veré si puedo lograr hablar con Icy, Aria ¿Quieres acompañarme?

\- 0u0 ¿Por qué no? Icy es una poni muy divertida.

Dejamos detrás a la princesa junto con mis padres y Aria y yo fuimos tras Icy. -u- La verdad la potrilla no era exactamente una mente maestra de las fugas, después de todo dejo un pequeño rastro de destrucción por donde corrió tumbando algunos floreros, así que solo seguí ese rastro.

Nos llevó un rato dar con el paradero de Icy, pero los rastros guiaban fuera de la mansión. Así que salimos y la pude notar escondida detrás de un árbol… ¬u¬ pero potra al fin y al cabo, su cola estaba a la vista… ¿Por qué será que los potros olvidaban que tenían colas?

\- Amm… papi… - Aria no pudo evitar el verme curiosa - ¿Qué hacemos si sale corriendo de nuevo al verte?

\- ¬u¬ Pues la atrapamos dándole un susto aún más grande.

\- 0-o Sinceramente, dudo que eso sea buena idea papi.

\- Ya… pero no podemos hablar si solo escapa ¿O sí?

\- Bueno… s- supongo, pero igual algo no me sienta bien con la idea de asustarla más.

\- ¬u¬ Tu tranquila y yo nervioso Aria.

Le di unas pequeñas indicaciones a Aria, y luego pusimos en marcha nuestro plan. Aria fue por un lado del árbol donde se escondía Icy y yo fui por el otro. Al estar en posición, entonces le asentí a Aria y ambos terminamos saltándole directo a donde estaba Icy con la intención de atraparla y la luego me las arreglaría para calmarla.

Esa era la idea, pero lo que encontramos fue de hecho una imitación de su cola extrañamente atada a una cuerda. Me di cuenta de algo muy importante de hecho muuuy tarde… sip, ¬_¬ habíamos caído en una trampa. De golpe una malla se levantó y tanto Aria como yo no pudimos más que solo gritar mientras esta se levantó y terminamos quedando colgados del árbol.

\- ¡REGINAAAA REGINA AUXILIO REGINA! - Justo en ese momento, de detrás de unas masetas de buen tamaño la potra alvina salió corriendo desesperada, mientras de hecho llamaba a toda voz a mi otra hermana - ¡REGINA AUXILIO TE NECESITO!

Que decir. El escándalo que Icy hizo fue suficiente como para que algunos de los sirvientes vinieran corriendo preocupados… y a aparte también fue suficiente para que Regi apareciera volando a toda marcha algo preocupada.

Cuando la potra la vio llegar, ella de inmediato la tomo y la trajo frente a donde colgábamos Aria y yo señalándonos y casi que llorando - ¡REGI ATRAPE A UN PONI MALO QUE QUERÍA COMERME!

\- Ok… - Regina termino dándose un buen golpe en la cara mientras la bajaba - Todos los fregados ejércitos de este planeta intentaron mil y un trampas para poder atraparte… - Ahora sí que levanto su cabeza para mirarme, Aria y yo no pudimos hacer más que sonreír algo apenados - ¬m¬ ¿Y me vas a decir que una simple potra de doce logro lo que todos ellos no Ghost?

\- Amm… no me siento tan orgulloso que digamos… pero realmente no me esperaba la trampa. ¬_¬ Y menos que estuviera hecha en solo uno o dos minutos que tardamos en dar con Icy.

\- ¬n¬ En verdad no tienes remedio hermano… agg… - Regi solo suspiro acariciando la cabeza de Icy quien estaba casi que metida bajo su ala - Tranquila Icy, puedes bajar al tarado ese y a la otra potrilla.

\- P- Pero… - Icy la miro en verdad dudosa - E- Este es el poni que me dijiste que era muy malo, y que si lo llegaba a ver tenía que correr muuuy lejos.

\- Se lo que dije Icy, pero de momento solo suéltalos ¿Sí?

\- E- Está bien.

Icy camino hasta donde ato la trampa y soltó el nudo que nos mantenía. -.- De inmediato tuve que agarrar a Aria, ya que caímos de golpe y mientras que yo me lleve tremendo golpe contra el suelo, Aria de hecho aterrizo acostada en mi abdomen sana y salva.

Admito que terminé de ojos cerrados y sobándome la cabeza por el golpe, pero al abrir los ojos me encontré con el casco de Regi estirado hacia mi - ¿Están bien ustedes dos?

\- S- Si… - Aria se bajó de encima de mí, y mientras que me volteaba, tome el casco de Regi quien me ayudo a levantarme - Gracias por la ayuda.

\- No es nada… ¬_¬ ¿Y? ¿Cuál era la idea como para que terminaras cayendo en una de las trampas de Icy?

\- Amm… bueno. Siendo sincero la idea era, ya que Icy me tiene un miedo bien grande. Atraparla, calmarla de alguna manera y luego hablar debidamente con ella.

\- ¬n¬ ¿Te das cuenta de lo estúpido que suena eso verdad?

\- ¿Ves? Te dije que era una mala idea… - Aria me miro un poco molesta y me señalo a Icy que aún estaba bajo el ala de Regi - Ahora por eso Icy está aún más asustada.

\- ¿C- Conoces a ese poni Aria?

\- 0u0 Sipi, él es mi papa Icy.

\- Amm… - Vale, la potra se puso diez veces más dudosa mirando a Aria - E- Ese no se ve como el poni del que me hablaste.

\- 0.o ¿No? - Aria de hecho me escalo hasta ponerse sobre mi cabeza… cosa la cual me hizo mirarla… y termino con sus cascos agarrando los lados de mi cabeza - pero si míralo… 0u0 es super lindo y muchas yeguas han dicho que es lo es. 0.0 Además que es muy fuerte y un muy buen poni.

\- A- Aria… t- tengo mis d- dudas sobre eso.

\- ¬.¬ Oh… - por las palabras de Aria, Regi termino mirándome de cascos cruzados - Así que muchas ponis piensan que eres lindo ¿Eh? Me gustaría conocer a una de esas.

\- -_- Si quieres te llevo a Ponyville… agg… - No pude evitar suspirar mientras recordaba mi día en el parque de potros - ¬n¬ No sabes cuantos comentarios que las potras no pueden oír hicieron de mi apariencia a mis 'Espaldas.'

\- Amm… Regi… - Icy la miro con la duda a flor de piel - ¿E- En verdad esta bien que hablemos con él?

\- Agg… - Regina solo pudo suspirar antes de, de hecho, sacar a Icy de debajo de su ala - Descuida Icy, está bien que lo conozcas si quieres, es nuestro hermano después de todo.

\- E- Entonces… glup… - La potra trago hondo mirándome, pero al menos camino hasta donde estaba y se sentó frente a mi algo asustada - E- Es un placer conocerte hermano.

Bueno, viendo a esos rojos ojos mirándome tan dudosos, realmente esa potra lo que hizo fue parecerme una ternurita. Así que le acerque mi casco y acaricie su cabeza sonriéndole - El gusto es mío Icy. Papa y mama me contaron mucho de ti en sus visitas a nuestro antiguo hogar, así que tenía bastante tiempo queriendo conocer a mi segunda hermana. Jeje, 0u0 y debo decir que no exageraron al siempre llamarte una ternurita, tengo que admitir que me llena de orgullo el que tan linda potrilla sea mi hermana.

\- TnT R- Regi, este poni me está queriendo alagar para atraerme y después comerme.

\- ¬n¬ Regi… ¿Solo qué diablos le has estado contando a Icy sobre mí?

\- ¬_¬ Nada más que la verdad en tu caso querido hermano.

\- -_- Icy, por amor a Dios no como ponis ¿Bien? ¬n¬ Y mucho menos a potrillas o potrillos.

\- ¿E- Entonces Regi mentía al decir que comías potrillos indefensos?

\- ¬m¬ Obviamente sí.

\- O.O Amm… - Hasta Icy la termino mirando - Admitiré que me deje llevar Icy. Aunque Ghost sea un arruinado, no creo que realmente haya llegado a eso.

\- 0.o ¿Entonces tampoco es cierto que eres un poni terrible que solo sabe hacer cosas malas?

\- Agg… no negare que ese si fue mi pasado Icy… - Y la potra termino tragando hondo mientras dio un paso detrás - En el pasado si hice muchas cosas malas, es inútil intentar ocultarte ese hecho… pero dejé detrás esas cosas Icy. Ya no las hago y no deseo volver a hacerlas.

\- Lo cual es una lástima. ¬.¬ Aún tengo ganas de patearte el trasero después de todo.

\- -.- Pues yo no… - No pude más que señalar el montón de vendas tanto de ella como las mías - Ya estas fueron más que suficientes, gracias.

\- ¬u¬ Aburrido.

\- 0.0 Papi… enserio esa yegua es malvada.

\- ¬n¬ Oh ¿Y es que tu padre se queda detrás Aria?

\- Umm… 0.o mi papi ya muchas veces ha dicho que es un demonio, así que supongo que no tía Regi.

Por alguna razón, al ser llamada tía pude notar un pequeño rubor en el rostro de Regi - Y- Ya… en fin… - Regina se giró comenzando a retirarse - -_- Aún estoy agotada luego de nuestra pelea, así que me retirare a mi habitación a descansar. Icy ¿Te parece si mejor mañana te llevo a comprar tu regalo? Podrías aprovechar este día para conocer al tarado.

\- Glup… - De nuevo la potra trago bien hondo cuando me miro - Amm… s- supongo que… amm… p- podría hacer eso.

Regi solo siguió caminando hasta entrar de nuevo en la casa, pero en el momento que lo hizo, Icy me miro y de nuevo dio un pequeño chillido mientras puso una cara rara, que no me hizo posible el ahogar del todo una pequeña risa

\- Jeje, ¬u¬ que, ¿Muy aterrador tu hermano para ti Icy? - La potra no dijo nada, pero igual me acerque y la acaricie - Porque serias realmente una potra rara si me dijeras que no, ¿Qué te parece si ahora que al menos nos presentamos y ya no huyes volvemos dentro con mama y papa?

Y al instante casi que la potra asintió con desespero, así que camine dentro y tanto Aria como ella me siguieron.

* * *

-u- agg... nada como pasar año nuevo de lo mas relax en tu casas y hartar como loco ¿eh? jajaja. 0w0 espero que todos hayan pasado un buen año nuevo, y aunque un potito tarde... xD vamos, son solo dias de retraso, aqui ta el cap.


	45. Ghost

Cap 45: Ghost.

\- Entonces no tengo problemas.

Regina y Ghost se levantaron y ambos salieron de la sala a sabrá Celestia donde. La primera en preocuparse fue Aria, quien al momento en que esa puerta se cerró, de hecho la potra planeaba seguirlos, pero obviamente la tome y la deje bien sentada a mi lado.

\- ¬.¬ Nada de espiar potrilla mala.

\- P- Pero Twilight… - La potrilla me miro muy dudosa - E- Es que… n- no creo que sea una buena idea dejarlos solos. ¿Q- Que pasaría si de nuevo comenzaran a pelearse?

Bueno, tenía que admitir que esa posibilidad estaba completamente. Aun yo misma teniaese posible escenario en la cabeza, pero me sacudí ese pensamiento, y en cambio le sonreí a la potrilla - Dudo que algo como lo de antes se repita así nada más Aria.

\- N- No lo entiendes Twilight… - La potra me miro ya en verdad muy preocupada - E- Es que… v- vi a la tía Regi… y… y algo malo puede pasar.

\- Aria… - La dulce y de hecho maternal voz de la señorita Lullaby llego a ambas, así que Aria volteo a mirar a su abuela sin guardar su preocupación - No tienes nada que temer mi potrilla. Se que Regina no te dio la mejor primera impresión, pero créeme cuando te digo que es una muy buena poni… - La señora Lullaby se levantó del mueble donde estaba sentada, y de hecho vino a donde estábamos Aria y yo compartiendo el sillón.

Ella tomo la cabeza de Aria entre sus cascos, antes de cariñosamente frotar su nariz con la de ella. Jeje, algo que hizo a Aria poner una cara un poquito rara - Si hay una razón por la que no seguimos a esos dos, es porque los conocemos Aria. Regina dijo que le daría una oportunidad a Ghost, y Regina es una poni que no suelta palabras por gusto. Si lo dijo Aria, entonces el que quiera hablar a solas con él se debe a que quiere, o al menos intentara arreglar las cosas con tu padre.

La señora Lullaby soltó a Aria y solo se quedó acariciando la cabeza de la potrilla con una de sus alas mientras le sonreía - ¿Quién sabe? Conociendo a esos dos como lo hago, quizás una vez que los dos vuelvan las cosas ya se habrán calmado entre ambos, y de hecho podrás estar con tu tía sin temor alguno de que algo le haga a tu padre.

Jeje… el punto débil de Aria definitivamente eran las caricias, porque la potrilla estaba técnicamente luchando para mantener la patita quieta mientras miraba a su abuela - ¿E- En verdad cree eso abuelita?

\- 0w0 ¡Pues claro mi niña! Sabes que no te mentiría ¿No?

\- Esta bien… - Aria sonrió y fue para abrazar a la señora Lullaby - Confió en ti abuela Lullaby.

\- Amm… 0.o no es por ser la pesimista, ¿Pero que la hace estar tan segura de ello? El señor Night me dijo de la relación que esos dos tenían antes, pero es más que cierto que Ghost le dio suficientes razones a Regina para que las cosas escalen a grados no deseados.

La señora Lullaby aun abrazando a Aria, volteo a mirarme sonriendo - Dos cosas señorita Twilight… - Levanto una de sus alas - La primera, es el hecho que conozco el corazón de ambos de mis hijos, Regina puede ser en verdad una poni terca, pero no lo es ni la mitad que Ghost, y sé que él tiene un muy fuerte amor hacia ella. Así que no se dará por vencido tan fácilmente en ganarse el perdón de ella… - Luego levanto la otra ala - Y mi otra razón, 0u0 es solo mi instinto de madre… podrá entenderlo si alguna vez tiene hijos… - Su vista cayo en la potrilla que miraba curiosa ambas de sus alas estiradas - Y en cuanto a ti… - Al momento ella uso ambas alas para hacerle cosquillas a Aria, y vaya que la potra sí que supo reír aun siendo sostenida por ella - ¡Es hora de que recibas un castigo por ser una potrilla mala y leer a tu familia otra vez!

\- ¡Jajajaja Lo Siento Abuela No Lo Volveré A Hacer Pero Pare Jajajaja!

Bueno, aun el señor Night y yo no pudimos hacer más que reír al ver a esas dos jugando, TuT me pareció tan conmovedor el mirarlas. Aria logro zafarse por los pelos del agarre de la señora Lullaby, y luego fue técnicamente abuela y nieta jugando juntas por un buen rato.

Pararon de jugar fue solo cuando la puerta fue abierta de golpe, y de hecho por ella entro corriendo una potrilla thestral de color blanca casi que por completo, a excepción de sus ojos los cuales admito que me sorprendí al ver que eran rojos iguales a los de cierto poni.

\- ¡Aaaahhhh Mama Mama Jewel Está De Malvada De Nuevo!

No mucho después que la potra blanca entrara corriendo y casi que llorando, de hecho la sirvienta de antes entro detrás de ella persiguiéndola con un vestido de sirvienta - ¡A Donde Va Mi Querida Ama! ¡Es Necesario Que Se Vea Bien Para Poder Recibir De Manera Adecuada A Nuestros Visitantes!

Bueno, la potra en media corrida vio a la señora Lullaby, y de inmediato corrió hasta ella metiéndose por mera casualidad bajo su ala del otro lado de donde estaba Aria echada de espaldas en el suelo.

La señora Lullaby al verla solo rio un poco y miro a la criada - ¬u¬ Vamos Jewel, si tu intención era darle una buena impresión a nuestros visitantes, me temo que ya eso no será tan posible que digamos… 0.o o al menos no la que querías claro está.

Bueno, la sirviente miro alrededor, y al notar donde estaba se sonrojo un poco - Oh… amm… l- lo siento mi señora, me deje llevar… ¬.¬ y una potrilla por aquí decidió correr al lado equivocado.

\- Jeje, está bien Jewel, no pasa nada así que puedes volver a tus tareas. Ah, y de camino por favor dile a Wind que resuma mi anterior pedido antes del pequeño incidente de hace un rato.

La poni asintió, pero hasta a mí se me hizo más que notorio que algo sucedía con ella, y esta vez el señor Night fue el que intervino al notar el cambio - ¿Sucede algo Jewel?

\- Amm… n- no es nada mi señor, no se preocupe.

\- Jewel, recuerda que antes que nada, todo el personal que trabaja en esta mansión son también parte de nuestra familia. Así que si hay algo que te inquieta, no dudes en externalizar esa duda.

\- Agg… - La sirvienta se tomó un profundo respiro antes de soltarlo en un calmado suspiro, y esta vez sí miro preocupada a esos dos - E- Es… es solo el rumor que se extendió entre la servidumbre que me preocupa. ¿E- Es cierto que 'Él' volvió? S- Se dice que fue porque el apareció que la ama Regina se descontrolo y la mansión tuvo que ser casi evacuada.

Vale, era muy claro el miedo de esa sirvienta en ese momento, tanto así era que de hecho la potrilla blanca termino saliendo de debajo del ala de la señora Lullaby para mirarla. El señor Night lo medito un momento antes de mirarla muy serio.

\- Ese es un tema que discutiremos con todo el personal en unas horas Jewel, ten calma hasta entonces y diles a los demás de esto ¿Bien?

\- L- Lo hare mi señor… - De inmediato ella hizo una reverencia - Y- Y lamento mucho si lo he ofendido de alguna manera con esto.

\- Tranquila Jewel, no has hecho nada malo. Solo haz como te pidió Lullaby ¿Bien?

\- Lo hare con gusto mi señor.

Con eso la sirvienta se retiró dejándonos a los ahora cinco dentro del sala de estar de la mansión. El ambiente estuvo un poco tenso, pero fue roto por la potrilla blanca quien de hecho, salió de debajo de su madre mirando extrañada a la puerta.

\- 0.o Eso fue raro... - La potrilla miro extrañada a su madre - ¿Por qué Jewel lucia tan asustada? Ella no es de las que se asustan así nada más.

\- Tu no te preocupes por eso mi potra… - La señora Lullaby le dio una picara sonrisa a la potra - Pero más importante, ¿Qué acaso no te he enseñado a saludar a los que nos visitan?

\- 0-0 ¿Visitas? - Bueno, al parecer apenas es que la potrilla se tomó el tiempo de mirar alrededor y nos notó - Oh… - Yyy termino notablemente sonrojada - H- Hay no… e- en verdad lo siento, n- no era mi inten…

\- Jeje, tranquila pequeña… - Oh Celestia, en verdad esta potrilla ya me estaba pareciendo toda una ternurita - No pasa nada. Mi nombre es Twilight Sparkle, ¿Qué hay de ti pequeña?

\- 0.o ¿Twilight Sparkle? Umm… - Bueno, de hecho la potrilla se llevó una de sus blancas a las al mentón pensándolo - ¿Dónde he escuchado antes ese nombre? ¡Auch! - Fue la señora Lullaby la que la saco de sus pensamientos, cuando de hecho le dio un pequeño golpecito en la frente a la potra - ¡Oh cierto! 0u0 Mi nombre es Icy Light señorita Twilight, es un gusto conocerla.

\- El gusto es mío Icy.

\- ¿Y? - Bueno, la señora Lullaby ahora termino mirando a su otro lado. Donde de hecho ahora era Aria la que se había al parecer apenado y se escondió bajo su otra ala - ¿Qué acaso tu no piensas presentarte?

\- 0.o ¿Hay alguien más mama?

\- Pues sí, ¬u¬ pero parece que hay una potrilla más que es bastante penosa… - La señora Lullaby levanto su ala y empujo un poco a Aria para que saliera - Vamos, ya sal de allí y preséntate ¿Si?

\- Amm… - Bueno, Aria al final no le quedo más que salir, y supongo que se vio un poco intimidada por ver a Icy la cual cabe destacar que era el doble de tamaño de Aria - M- Mi nombre es… A- Aria… t- también es un placer el conocerte Icy.

Bueno, -u- creo que de hecho era reunión de tímidas, porque ambas se quedaron mirando a la otra sin saber qué hacer con sus vidas. Allí fue que intervino la señora Lullaby al reír y acercar a esas dos.

\- Oh vamos ustedes dos, 0u0 creo que es hora de una presentación formal para ambas… - Ella tomo a las dos y las dejo una frente a la otra antes de colocar un casco sobre las cabezas de ambas - Icy, esta potrilla de aquí es Aria. Tiene seis años de edad y viene de fuera de la ciudad… ¬u¬ y oficialmente mi potra, es tu sobrina… y Aria, esta de aquí es Icy. Tiene doce años de edad y es hija nuestra, ¬u¬ así que oficialmente es tu tía.

Bueno la cara de esas dos potrillas en ese momento fue verdaderamente un poema, ya que ninguna reaccionaba, pero la pista más resaltante de la sorpresa de ambas, era de hecho las bocas abiertas de ambas.

\- ¡AAAAAHHHHH! - La primera en reaccionar fue Icy... yyy bueno, 0.o de hecho la potra dio un buen grito emocionada mientras pego unos saltitos sobre las puntas de sus cascos antes de abrazar completamente emocionada a Aria - ¡SOY TÍA SOY TÍAAAAAAA!

\- 0_0 Amm... - Bueno, Icy podía estar realmente emocionada, pero Aria de hecho no hallaba como reaccionar por ello.

\- jeje ya ya Icy... - Fue luego de superar su risa, que la señora Lullaby se acercó y calmo a la potra técnicamente dejando al fin respirar a Aria - cálmate un poco mi potra, ¬u¬ dale también un respiro a tu sobrina ¿Bien?

\- Amm jeje, 0u0 lo siento... - Bueno, la potrilla luego de superar su emoción, si miro aun sonriendo a aria - ¿Estás bien aria?

\- S- Si... amm... ¿T- Tia Icy?

\- TuT pensé que nunca seria llamada así... - Bueno, la potra blanca sacudió su cabeza, ante de mirar aun sonriendo a Aria - 0u0 Icy mejor Aria, -u- después de todo no te llevo tanta edad... - La potra miro a la señora Lullaby rebosante de curiosidad - Oye, pero aún no lo entiendo, ¿Como es que Aria es mi sobrina? 0.0 que yo sepa Regi no ha salido embarazada aún.

\- Amm… bueno… - La señora Lullaby de hecho le sonrió nerviosa a la potrilla - Un poco difícil de explicar Icy, pero es un hecho que Aria es tu sobrina.

\- Ah bueno, da igual… - La potra se giró a Aria sonriéndole - Oye Aria, 0w0 ¿Quieres jugar un rato? Mientras que Regi llega. Cuando lo haga podrías acompañarnos a la ciudad si quieres, vamos a ir al mercado a comprar cosas.

Bueno, potra es potra, Aria asintió algo apenada - Amm… s- supongo que estaría bien - Podría querer parecer calmada, ¬u¬ pero el cómo movía su colita de un lado a otro la delataba totalmente.

Icy más que emocionada fue a una estantería en la sala, y de una de las gavetas de esta tomo algunos juegos de mesa antes de volver con Aria. Ambas potras se tiraron en el suelo a jugar, mientras que a los adultos presentes no nos quedó más que reír un poco al ver a esas dos jugar y hablar animadamente.

\- Así que… - Mire al señor Night quien se había levantado para guardar el vino y el wiski en el mini bar - ¿Ella es la otra hermana de ya saben quién? - La verdad no mencione el nombre porque la misma Lullaby no se lo menciono.

\- Amm… bueno si… - El señor Night dejo las botellas en el estante del bar, y regreso sentándose en el sillón más cercano a donde estaba - Icy es nuestra hija menor.

\- 0.o Tengo que admitir que me sorprende un poco su edad. Sinceramente esperaba que su hijo menor tuviera no menos de 20 o 25.

\- Jeje, vamos señorita Twilight… - El señor Night me sonrió riendo un poco - ¿Cuántos años cree que tenemos? No somos tampoco tan ancianos… ¬w¬ le aseguro que mi esposa y aun yo seguimos siendo fértiles.

\- O_O ¿Ó- Ósea que aun no llegan a los 60 años?

\- O.O Oh Luna… para nada princesa. Mi esposa tiene solo 48 años, y yo mismo tengo solo 49… ¿Qué le hace pensar que éramos tan mayores? 0.o No es como si nos viéramos tan viejos… O.O ¿O sí?

\- ¡H- Hay no! ¡P- Para nada! - Hay rayos, ahora la apenada era yo - E- Es solo como Él debe ir por los 40 o más, pensé que ustedes serian aún mayores.

\- 0-o ¿40? ¿Le dijo el que tenía esa edad princesa?

\- 0_0 Amm… l- la verdad, no se lo he preguntado. Ahora que lo pienso, con todo lo ocurrido no hemos tenido el tiempo para presentarnos como se debe. Pero para llegar a ser el más buscado, y haber hecho tantas cosas como el mismo lo admite, pues tan joven no debe de ser. -.- Además que ya incluso tiene una hija de 6 años… - termine mirándolos algo pensativa de cascos cruzados - Con esos factores en mente, por que sí el no debe de ser tan joven tampoco.

\- -u- 30… - Bien, ahora si me quede mirando a la señora Lullaby la cual tenía una despreocupada mirada.

\- O_O Amm… ¿30 que?

\- Él, ¬u¬ tiene de hecho solo 30 años de edad señorita Twilight.

\- 30… … - Ok, ahora si que me dio un tic en el ojo - ¿Me esta tomando el pelo? ¿30 años?

\- Sip, ni más ni menos.

Dulce… Celestia… 30… años… en verdad me llevo un buen rato el procesar esa información, ¿Solo como demonios alguien se las arregla para haber servido en la guardia Lunar, ganar la suficiente infamia para que cada ser viviente quiera su cabeza, y hasta crear una familia en tan solo 30 años?

\- ¬u¬ Vamos señorita Twilight… - De hecho fue la misma Lullaby la que me cerro la boca - Tampoco es para tanto.

\- TnT No creo que eso se pueda llamar algo que no es para tanto.

En ese momento la puerta volvió a abrirse y por ella apareció Ghost con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Aria al verlo dejo lo que jugaba con Icy y de inmediato se le lanzo a donde entro Ghost. -u- pero Icy por otro lado, al ver al thestral negro más bien chillo y salió a esconderse bajo su madre.

Admito que reí un poco por la reacción de la potra, estaba comenzando a pensar que esa debía de ser la reacción normal de cada ser viviente que lo miraba. Sea como sea, el atendió a Aria y supongo que tuvo curiosidad por Icy, así que pregunto y su madre respondió mostrándosela… lo admito, las palabras de la potra me hicieron en verdad luchar por contener mi risa, mientras que de hecho el thestral negro más bien sonreía sin saber que hacer con su vida.

La señora Lullaby convenció a Icy de salir de debajo de ella, y fue justo en ese momento que decidió presentarle a su otro hermano. De solo mencionar su nombre, O_O la potrilla dio un grito digno de una premiación en una peli de terror al mejor grito, y luego salió corriendo huyendo por su vida. A Ghost no le quedo más que suspirar, y luego fue tras ella junto a Aria, dejándonos solo a sus padres y a mí en la habitación.

Solo unos momentos después, la puerta se abrió nuevamente y pensé que algo se le olvidaría al thestral negro. Pero en vez de él, por ella entro una thestral de pelaje gris oscuro y melena verde llevando un traje de criada. Si mal no recordaba, ella era la que vimos antes en el estudio. Ella apareció llevando un carrito con un juego de té.

\- 0u0 A buen tiempo Wind.

\- -.- Vamos Lullaby, ambas sabemos que más bien me tarde. ¬_¬ Pero no esperaba una alerta de evacuación, y mucho menos que una buena parte de la mansión fuera destruida... - Ella llego con el carrito hasta donde estaba sentada e hizo una pequeña reverencia antes de servirme una taza de té - aquí tiene mi princesa, espero sea de su agrado… - Luego la thestral si fue con la señora Lullaby y el señor Night - A todas estas, ¿Qué diablos fue lo que paso como para que de la nada todo el desastre? ¬.¬ ¿De nuevo Alfis apaleando a un pelotudo tras sus flancos?

\- ¬.¬ Vamos Wind… - Bueno, la señora Lullaby no la miro muy contenta esta vez - Al menos contén esa lengua frente a la princesa quieres? Que eres nuestra ama de llaves.

\- O_O Amm… c- cuanto lo siento Lullaby, m- me deje llevar.

\- Y para responderte… - El señor Night tomo su taza de té dándole un sorbo antes de suspirar - agg… Ghost volvió, y Alfis lo vio.

\- Tch… - Vale, la ama de llaves de hecho dio un chasquido hasta molesta - Así que el mocoso malcriado volvió ¿Eh? Realmente aun no entiendo como es que ustedes dos solo no le patearon el trasero tal como el lo hizo con ustedes antes… pero no es mi deber juzgar estas cosas. Si deciden abrir de nuevo las puertas de su hogar a ese malagradecido, no me queda más que tratarlo como mi titulo dicta supongo.

Bueno, esta vez si mi curiosidad me hizo meterme - ¿De casualidad conoce a Ghost señorita Wind?

\- Si le es posible solo Wind mi princesa, -.- no me haga sentir más vieja de lo que soy… - Una vez ella sirvió los te, entonces tomo algunos bocadillos del carrito y comenzó a colocarlos casi artísticamente sobre una mesita en la sala - ¿Y que si conozco al mocoso? ¬_¬ Si le sirve de respuesta, ¿Quién cree que le cambio los pañales junto a Lullaby? El señor Night no es como si le sobrara el tiempo para hacerlo en esos años con su deber en la guardia de la ciudad.

\- O_O Amm… creo que eso me responde… yyy he de decir que no pareces exactamente muy mayor que digamos Wind.

\- ¬u¬ La magia de un trabajo relajado como el que tengo en esta casa. Mi señora Lullaby no es exactamente de las que dan dolores de cabeza.

\- ¬.¬ Si… - Bueno, la mencionada termino de cascos cruzados mirando a la ama de llaves - Pero definitivamente un día de estos tu y yo vamos a tener una buena charla con respecto a tu comportamiento. Que estas dirigiéndote por amor a nuestra señora, a una de nuestras princesas Wind.

\- Oh, para mi no es un problema que me hablen de manera informal señorita Lullaby. 0u0 Es más bien todo lo contrario, me hace sentir mucho más cómoda y me ayuda a acercarme más a ese con quien estoy hablando… pero con los tratos de lado… - Admito que mire un poco dudosa a esos tres - Ya Luna ha intentando hablar de estos temas con ustedes, y aun a ella evitaron el tener que responderlas. Pero dadas las circunstancias, y si les es posible… me gustaría que me respondieran algunas cosas con respecto a Ghost.

Al momento de yo mencionar eso, el señor Night y Lullaby pusieron mala cara. La ama de llaves por otro lado solo se inclino un poco antes de levantarse - Supongo que esta es una conversación en la que no soy necesaria, así que me retirare de momento. Si necesitan algo más, no duden en llamarme.

\- Agg… no es necesario que te vayas Wind… - La señora Lullaby termino acariciando un poco su cabeza con ambos cascos - Me vienen bien amigos a mi lado en momentos como estos ¿Sabes?

\- Bueno, es solo que se que es un tema muy delicado para ambos, pero si te hace sentir cómoda… - La thestral de pelaje gris dejo todo de lado, y solo se sentó a un lado de la señora Lullaby el señor Night - Entonces no tengo problemas en quedarme.

\- Agg… - El señor Night dio un pesado suspiro antes de mirarme muy serio - Va a estar viajando con mi hijo, así que meceré respuestas señorita Twilight. Se las daremos siempre y cuando sepamos la respuesta.

De acuerdo, era mi oportunidad de tener respuestas, así que me senté mirándolos seria y preparando bien mis preguntas - Me gustaría comenzar por esto… ¿Cómo fue su infancia? ¿Cuál fue el método de crianza que usaron con él?

\- El que usarías en cualquier hijo al que amas princesa… - El señor Night de nuevo le dio un trago a su te, pero no despego la vista del contenido de la taza mientras tenia una triste mirada en el - Le brindamos todo el cariño, la comprensión, la guía y la ayuda que le pudimos dar. Fuimos duros con el cuándo debíamos de serlo, pero blandos cuando la situación lo requería. Procurábamos estar con él el mayor tiempo posible, ya que en ese tiempo el era en verdad nuestro mayor orgullo.

Rayos, eso no me aportaba exactamente mucha información, pero como fuera solo pase a al siguiente - ¿Acaso Ghost experimento algún tipo de trauma o algo así?

Ambos de los padres se quedaron callados mirándose entre ellos casi que rastrillando su cerebro por una respuesta, pero al parecer no fueron capaces de llegar a algo. Por otro lado, la thestral gris de melena verde termino suspirando y mirándome cansada.

\- Nada como lo que supongo debe de estar pensado princesa. Lo más resaltante seria solo el hecho de que era molestado debido a su apariencia. El pelaje de nosotros los thestral siempre varia en tonos de blancos y negros, pero son muy pocas las ocasiones en las que nacemos con pelajes totalmente de uno de estos extremos. Ya de por si eso es una rareza extrema, a eso agréguele a la fórmula el hecho de que posee melena blanca, y claro esta sus ojos completamente rojos… - La sirvienta me miro bastante seria - Desde niño Ghost a tenido una apariencia que aterraría a cualquiera, así que era molestado bastante por ello. Pero nunca pareció realmente darle importancia a ello, así que dudo que sea esa la razón para el cambio que tuvo.

\- Amm… Wind… - Bueno, no esperaba que ambos padres miraran extrañados a la otra thestral - Eso… no es algo que antes nos hayas mencionado, y la verdad nunca vimos algo como eso suceder.

\- ¬_¬ Vamos, ¿Acaso creen que los demás serían tan tontos como para hacer estas cosas frente a la esposa del capitán de la guardia o el mismo susodicho? Para nada, yo lo se por que si me quito el trajecito de criada nadie me reconoce del todo, es por ello que cache algunas veces cuando esto pasaba y lo ayudaba. Si no se los mencione antes, es porque el me pidió no hacerlo… ya saben que desde pequeño no le gustaba causarles dolores de cabeza a ustedes dos.

Ambos padres solo se quedaron cayados y hasta pensativos, antes que la señora Lullaby la mirara preocupada - Amm… Wind… ¿Icy…?

\- Nop, no he cachado a nadie metiéndose con Icy, ¬n¬ de resto ya tu esposo me hubiera mandado a una celda varias veces por moler a cascasos a quien se atreva a meterse con esa potra. La ama Icy es tímida por naturaleza me temo.

\- Umm… bueno… - No pude más que llevarme un casco al mentón pensándolo - No fue entonces por algún trauma tampoco… - Miré a esos tres de nuevo - ¿Qué hay de alguna enfermedad? ¿Fue el diagnosticado con algún tipo de enfermedad psicológica o algo?

\- Hasta donde tenemos entendido, el no presenta ningún tipo de enfermedad psicológica… - El señor Night me miro un poco dudoso - Ghost en su infancia era un potrillo algo reservado y algo solitario, pero eso no le quitaba las ganas de jugar como todos los demás. Y una vez que su hermana Alfis nació… bueno, el cambio que tuvo fue aún más grande y fue para mucho mejor, así que jamás nos dio un indicio de que algo estuviera mal con él. No sé si en algún momento el haya visitado a algún medico por su cuenta, pero hasta donde sabemos el goza de perfecta salud tanto física como mental.

\- Twilight… - Vale, me llamo bastante la atención que la señora Lullaby me llamara por solo mi nombre así que le dirigí la vista y pude ver su tristeza - Se que buscas una razón para sus acciones, pero nosotros no sabemos tal posible razón. Me temo que su cambio fue repentino aun para nosotros, ninguno esperábamos que las cosas que pasaron sucedieran, y me temo que ni Night ni yo hemos hecho hincapié en la razón con Ghost por temor a que recayera o que solo se alejara de su familia de nuevo.

\- No sabemos la razón de su cambio… - El señor Night fue esta vez el que me miro en verdad serio - pero hay una cosa que si sabemos muy bien Twilight… La bestia solo esta dormida… - Esas, si fueron palabras que me preocuparon - Ghost a cambiado, eso no puedo y no lo negare jamás. Pero aun para mi es un hecho que el aun posee la misma sed de sangre que hace 8 años. Ahora que Airis se fue, ahora que la poni que le hizo dar una vuelta completa a su vida no está. Mi preocupación de darle sus armas, se debe a que estas sean el gatillo que se necesite para que el vuelva a su vieja forma de ser. Sin aquello que lo hizo dar semejante cambio con él, me temo que es muy probable que mi hijo de nuevo recaiga en el camino que antes abandono.

Demonios, si era su padre el que me decía esto, ¿Qué podía esperarme de ahora en más?

\- El viaje que realizaran ustedes dos es mucho más critico de lo que piensa Twilight. El camino que Ghost eligió, y por el que usted lo esta ayudando a recorrer, es un camino que lo acerca demasiado a lo que el antes hacía. De nuevo el tomara su hoja para segar vidas, justo como lo hacia en el mundo del que Airis lo saco. Twilight, le digo estas cosas por una razón… - Lo admito, ya estaba en verdad comenzando a asustarme, y más cuando el señor Night se levantó de donde estaba sentado y se acercó… pero para mí entera extrañeza, el thestral solo se arrodillo frente a mi pegando su rostro a tierra - Por favor… como padre que soy, le ruego que por favor, no permita que esto pase… snif. No deje que nuestro pequeño de nuevo vuelva a caer en un camino tan oscuro.

Celestia… vi a ese thestral allí arrodillado, pude escuchar los pequeños sorbidos que daba e incluso pude ver sus lágrimas comenzando a salir. Llegue sinceramente a preguntarme, ¿Qué tanto era el amor que debía de sentir un padre hacia su hijo como para ser capaces de hacer estas cosas por el bien de ellos? Ghost realizando tal viaje sabiendo que su destino cumplido este viaje sería una celda. Y su padre, un poni con notable prestigio e influencia doblegarse de tal forma ante alguien que solo ha visto una vez en su vida, solo para rogar por el bien de aquel a quien llama su hijo.

\- Por favor princesa, no puedo describir con palabras lo que sentí cuando de la nada el se contacto con nosotros y vimos el cambio que había dado. No puedo llegar a expresar el gozo que sintió mi corazón en el momento en que al fin vi una luz tan fuerte brillar en la vida de mi pequeño luego de tantos años… p- pero ahora esa luz esta pendiendo de un hilo. La luz que alumbraba su vida se esta apagando, y él está más que dispuesto a dejarla apagarse. S- Solo usted que será quien estará a su lado es la única que puede realmente impedir que esa luz en su vida se apague, por eso se lo ruego Twilight… no deje que esto suceda.


	46. Un pequeño paseo

_**Cap 46: Un pequeño paseo.**_

\- Y- Yo… yo… - Oh Celestia, en verdad no sabía que responderle, no me gustaba para nada el tener al señor Night allí arrodillado, pero en verdad no podía solo hacer esa promesa, habían demasiadas cosas que considerar que me hacían dudar de simplemente hacer esa promesa. Por un lado estaba el hecho de que como pensé Ghost aún seguía siendo peligroso y esta vez no eran solo sospechas, si eran sus mismos padres quienes me decían estas cosas, ¿Entonces de que había que dudar?

Por otro lado, ¿Qué seria yo capaz de hacer en caso que el peor escenario sucediera? Lo intentaría detener, eso era seguro… ¿Pero cómo es que terminaría esto? ¿Podría en verdad solo detenerlo? Viendo el combate que él y Alfis tuvieron, dudaba que eso fuera en verdad posible. No venía a mi mente una manera de lograr retenerlo, y mucho menos hacerlo como suponía, ellos querían que lo hiciera, sin herirlo. Solo pude pensar en una cosa en ese momento.

Le sonreí intentando ocultar mis nervios a su padre - No soy la única, ¿Qué hay de Aria? Ghost ha dejado muchas cosas por ella.

\- Snif… A- Aria es solo una potrilla Twilight, y me temo que está demasiado apegada a Ghost como para llevarle la contraria en caso que esto suceda. Ella solo dejaría sus malos actos pasar e intentaría como sea estar a su lado.

Celestia… fui en verdad tomada por sorpresa cuando aún la señora Lullaby la noté arrodillada también a un lado de su esposo - Por favor Twilight. Es solo a ti a quien podemos pedir esto… snif… p- por favor… ayuda a nuestro hijo.

\- Y- Yo… - ¡Por Celestia! ¡Estaba a solo un paso de que me diera una crisis nerviosa en ese momento! - Yo… l- lo…

\- Oh vamos ustedes dos… no es como si por solo susurrar no las escuchara ¿Saben?

La voz se oyó por los pasillos y de inmediato tanto la señora Lullaby como el señor Night pusieron mala cara mientras se levantaban del suelo y volvían a los muebles. No pasaron más de dos segundos que ellos se sentaran, a que la puerta se abriera y por ella entrara Ghost con una picara sonrisa mientras miraba a las dos potrillas detrás de él, las cuales lo miraban algo asombradas.

\- Al igual que ustedes dos, yo también tengo un muy buen oído.

\- 0_0 H- Hay no… - Aria miro a la potra Thestral albina un poco sorprendida - H- Había olvidado que mi papi tiene muy buen oído.

\- TuT Ariaaaa… esas son cosas de las que tienes que acordarte más temprano. Pensé que al igual que papa el no escucharía tan bien por algún golpesote en la cabezota o algo.

\- ¿Huh? - Cuando Ghost poso su vista en nosotros tres, de inmediato nos miró a todos bastante extrañado - Amm… ¿Sucedió algo mientras nos retiramos para ir tras Icy?

\- Agg… - La señora Lullaby solo le sonrió frotando uno de sus ojos - No es nada hijo. Es solo que me alegra en verdad mucho el tener al fin después de tantos años a todos mis pequeños en casa.

Ghost solo le sonrió de manera tierna a su madre, mientras que con sus alas de hecho atrajo tanto a Aria como a Icy a sus lados antes de abrazarlas - Se que es un poco tarde para esto… pero…

El miro a ambas potras, y al menos Aria fue la que entendió su intención, ya que ella también le dio una radiante sonrisa a la señora Lullaby - ¡Regresamos a casa!

La señora Lullaby y aun el señor Night solo pudieron reír al ver al menos a Aria y a Ghost decir eso y sonreírles, mientras que de hecho Icy más bien estaba haciendo un intento de dejar de temblar mientras les sonreía a sus padres también.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Había pasado en verdad tanto desde la última vez que me había sentido tan tranquilo. Estaba solo sentado en la terraza de la mansión la cual tenía una vista al pueblo, solo podía suspirar ante la vista de los muchos jardines alumbrados por farolas de una cálida luz azul que se miraban a lo largo del pueblo, además de las bellas edificaciones que hacían juego con estos jardines. Luego estaba el cielo el cual tenía un manto estrellado a pesar que eran cerca de las 4 de la tarde. Tenía que suponer que la alicornio azulada estaba de muy buen ánimo, ya que esta vez el cielo estaba a reventar de estrellas y estaba hasta ocurriendo una pequeña lluvia de estrellas.

A mi vista tenia a mi potra la cual estaba jugando a las traes con Icy y la criada Jewel, ambas potras estaban gozando de lo lindo con la criada ya que estas la correteaban de lo lindo… 0.o y de hecho la criada tenía que irse con ojo. Pude ver como en medio del juego Icy se las arreglaba para armar trampas para la criada, y se ponía de acuerdo con Aria para hacerla caer en ellas, por lo que de vez en cuando la criada terminaba colgada de una de sus patas antes de suspirar y usar su ala para lanzar una cuchilla de sombras y cortar la cuerda. Así es que ella lograba soltarse y con ganas de desquitárselas, iba detrás de las potrillas quienes reían de la claramente enojada Thestral.

No pude hacer más que reír un poco al verlas, después de todo admito que era gracioso el ver como Icy se las jugaba a esa sirvienta, y recordando cual era su forma principal de cobrárselas a la potrilla… bueno, más risa me daba al ver a Icy a veces pasear vestida de criada y con plumero en la boca.

\- Hey esclavo… - Volteé detrás a donde vino a voz y vi a Regi entrando con cara de pocos amigos al balcón - Voy a comprar algunas cervezas al pueblo… ya se acabaron y quiero más así que te vienes conmigo.

\- Agg… - -_- Solo pude suspirar mientras me tiraba aún más en el barandal del balcón - Como sigas bebiendo así hermana terminaras vuelta nada mucho antes de lo que piensas… ¬_¬ y no te mataría pedir las cosas con un 'Por favor' Regi.

\- ¡JA! - Y ahora sí que a mi hermana se le inflo el pecho - Pues no hay ni la más mínima necesidad, después de todo por órdenes de papa eres nuestro 'Esclavo,' ¿Qué amo le pide las cosas por favor a sus esclavos?

\- -_- Hey, que tu queridísima princesita azulada es de las que no apoyan la esclavitud ¿Sabes?

Como respuesta ella solo levanto un poco sus hombros y me sonrió aún más - Los deseos de mi señora admito que son los míos, pero nunca nadie dijo que no podían existir las excepciones a las reglas, y está en particular es una que disfrutare completamente mientras dure, así que levanta el culo y vamos.

\- Agg… vale vale… - No me quedo más que solo levantarme y pegármele detrás a Regi - ¬_¬ y a todas estas, ¿Por qué diablos tantas ganas de beber de tu parte?

Regi se cruzó hasta de alas y me miro levantando una de sus cejas - Pues porque estoy en mis días libres, y los disfruto como se me venga en gana. Además, ¬.¬ ¿Qué tiene de malo beber hasta emborracharse cuando estas en la casa de tus padres y el perdido de tu hermano ronda por ella? - Bueno, ahora sí que puso mala cara - Eso al menos me ayuda a sobrellevar el asunto.

\- -_- Entonces al final si estas bebiendo por mí.

\- Bueno, no totalmente al menos… - En fin, Regi de hecho camino hasta el barandal del balcón y ni dudo en saltarlo antes planear al suelo, así que la seguí y ella solo se encamino a la salida de la mansión, siguiendo un camino de piedras blancas en medio de uno de los jardines de la misma - 0-o Tengo que admitir que también le agarre un gusto al beber cuando no estoy de servicio.

\- Hermana… - Vale, ahora si la mire no tan lindo. Adulta o no, no me agradaba tanto la idea de una de mis hermanas siendo borracha - Por propia experiencia, tengo el deber de informarte que no te conviene en lo más mínimo el tomarle el gusto a la bebida.

\- ¬_¬ Mira, de entre todos los seres en la tierra eres el que menos tiene derecho a reclamarme por ello. además, ya soy adulta y formo parte de la guardia, así que hago lo que se me pegue en gana mientras sea legal.

\- Agg… -.- vamos Regi, solo lo digo porque me preocupo por ti ¿Sabes? borracho es que cometí la mayoría de las estupideces que más me dieron en el trasero, y eso que aseguraba que este no me afectaba.

\- Agg… - Regi suspiro antes de voltear a mirarme nada lindo mientras seguía caminando - Me voy a arrepentir, ¿Pero cuál será una de esas que te patearon borracho? Teniendo en cuenta tu pasado es algo que me da curiosidad como nada hermano.

Ahora sí que no pude evitar el suspirar y mirarla hasta cansado - Fue por una borrachera, que de hecho termine en una ocasión contratado por un prostíbulo gey en el cual me volví la sensación del momento de muchos sementales… y no exactamente por fuerza o algo, -.- estuve semanas siendo la burla de muchos grupos del bajo mundo, y de hecho recibiendo invitaciones para ya sabes qué.

\- PFFF JAJAJAJAJA - Ahora sí que me querida hermana termino riendo de lo lindo, mientras tuvo hasta que recostarse a la reja de uno de los grupos de flores del jardín y su risa sí que duro. Cuando al fin se le paso el ataque de risa, fue cuando ella logro enderezarse pero igual no dejaba de mirarme con una burlona sonrisa - E- Esa sí que fue una que no me espere… me imagine un estúpido berrinche de borracho y una ciudad borrada o algo así, no que te metieras en un prostíbulo gey…

Bueno, Regi se me quedo mirando con esa sonrisita la cual de hecho cada vez me hacía sentir más incómodo, y está cada vez crecía más en su rostro - ¿Q- Que? ¿Por qué la sonrisa?

\- ¬u¬ No te hagas… dímelo, ¿Aun eres virgen por allí detrás?

\- ¬n¬ Definitivamente no pienso responder a eso.

\- Oh vamos… - Regi técnicamente me salto encima de la nada y con uno de sus cascos me tomo por el cuello colgándose de mí, mientras que con el otro me daba pequeños golpecitos en el pecho sonriendo aún más - No seas aguafiestas hermanito y suéltalo sin que pasemos por el lio de tener que molestarte hasta que te hartes y lo grites a los cuatro vientos.

Termine mirando no tan contento a la mi hermanita la cual estaba demasiado cerca mientras sonreía - ¿Sabes que si fuera otro aprovecharía el momento que me estás dando aun si eres mi hermana?

Para nada que Regi se despegó, al contrario, su sonrisa paso a ser una hasta algo malévola - Pues para nada que lo harías igual, ya que sabes que te partiría el trasero por besarme. Ahora escúpelo.

\- Agg… -_- las cosas que tu propia hermana te hace admitir. ¬_¬ No tengo idea ya que no recuerdo nada de esa noche, pero lo más seguro es que no lo sea… - Eso hizo a Regi tener que aguantar su risa - Después de todo, aun si no recuerdo esa noche, 0.o si recuerdo sentir molestia al sentarme cuando estuve sobrio.

Ahora sí que mi herma se partió en risas de lo lindo… ¬_¬ fue tanto así lo que rio, que no paso mucho antes que tuviéramos a algunos de los criados de la mansión encima preocupados, y hasta un par de potras las cuales llegaron corriendo.

Al ver a la multitud y a Regi aun sin poder para de reír, no me quedo más que tapar la boca de mi hermana con las sombras y mirar a todos algo cansado - De acuerdo señoras y señores, es solo una tarada riendo como nada así que pueden regresar a lo que hacían gracias.

Cada alma presente me miro y aun si no tenía una cara seria o al menos para asustar, igual no hubo criado que no se retirara de inmediato a excepción de una… y esa no es exactamente porque no deseaba hacerlo.

Cuando a Regi al fin se le paso el ataque de risas, fue entonces que uso su propio control para romper las sombras de su boca - Uff… lo siento, pff… p- pero… e- es que no me la esperaba jejeje.

\- ¬n¬ Mira, todos tenemos nuestros días estúpidos ¿Bien? Y te agradecería querida hermana que lo dicho quedara solo entre nosotros.

\- -u- Descuida descuida, no le diré a nadie… oh… - Tal parecía que Regi apenas es que vino notando a las potras quienes la miraban curiosa y a la otra criada, así que les sonrió a las tres mientras de hecho la ayudaba a levantarse del suelo - 0u0 Aria, Icy, Jewel, buenas tardes, no las había notado antes.

\- 0.0 Amm… ¿Esta todo bien Regi? - Icy miro algo preocupada a Regina, supongo que por haberla visto en el piso y con sombras en su boca.

\- Ah sí… - Regina le sonrió a la potra, y se acercó a ella para acariciar su cabeza - No te preocupes Icy, no pasaba nada malo… ¬u¬ no para mí al menos.

\- Amm niñas… - La criada miro sonriendo nerviosa a las dos potras - ¿Q- Que tal si vamos y seguimos nuestro juego por allá?

\- 0w0 ¡Papi tía Regi! - Bueno, mi potra nos miró moviendo alegre su colita - ¡Jueguen a las atrapadas con nosotras! - De la sola mención de la idea de Aria, la criada fue solo por poco que contuvo su chillido y de hecho aun la misma Icy quedo paralizada y con sus ojotes bien abiertos, algo que Aria por su emoción no noto.

\- Lo siento mi querida sobrina, pero tu padre y yo ya tenemos planes… - Regi rio un poco al ver la cara decepcionada de Aria, y termino tomando entre sus cascos a mi potra la cual rio un poco cuando con la punta de su ala le hizo cosquillas en la barriga - Vamos no pongas esa cara, quizás en otro momento ¿Bien?

\- Jijiji… °u° está bien tía Regi.

\- TuT creo que jamás me podre acostumbrar a ser llamada así, se siente de alguna manera tan bien.

\- Amm, Regi… - Icy termino mirando curiosa a nuestra hermana - ¿Qué es lo que harán?

\- Oh bueno… - Regi bajo a Aria y la potra aun riendo la abrazo, así que ella correspondió - Iremos al pueblo un rato, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

\- 0u0 ¡Genial! - Ahora no era una sola la potra emocionada - ¿Podemos ir a comprar el regalo que me prometiste?

\- Umm…

Vale, Regi lo estaba considerando seriamente, por lo que no pude evitar el verla no tan bien que digamos - No me digas que realmente están considerando traer a las potras a donde quieres ir.

\- Claro que no tarado… - Regi se cruzó de cascos mirándome un poco enojada - No soy tan descuidada como para llevarlas, pero si estoy considerando el solo ir por el regalo de Icy.

\- Si se lo prometiste, entonces estas obligada querida herma. ¬n¬ Yo soy la oveja negra de la familia y aun así siempre cumplo con mi palabra, caerías muy bajo si solo lo ignoras.

\- Agg… vale vale. 0u0 amos por tu regalo Icy.

\- ¡Yey!

Y dale que la potra dio un buen gritito de victoria mientras saltaba emocionada, así que aun yo no pude evitar el reír por ello - Jeje, imagino que si estas tan emocionada, quiere decir que ya sabes que quieres de regalo ¿No Icy?

\- Eso puedes apostarlo Regi… - La potra al calmarse se sentó sin dejar de darle a la colita - 0u0 Desde hace unos 9 días que lo sé, pero estaba esperando que se te pasara el dolor de las heridas para pedirte que me llevaras a comprarlo… - Bueno de la nada la potra nos miró dudosa - Y a todas estas… esas fueron porque ustedes dos se pelearon ¿No? - Bueno, a ambos no nos quedó más que asentir y la potra alvina nos miró sonriendo toda inocentona - Yyy ¿Quién gano la pelea? ¿Quién es el más fuerte de los dos?

Regi y yo nos miramos el uno al otro, ¬_¬ pero al final terminamos mirando nada lindo a la potra la cual se le paro cada pelo del cuerpo - No preguntes tabúes Icy.

\- TnT Te puedo asegurar tía Icy que los dos son muy fuertes… - Mi potra paro su trasero y le mostro una curita aun en donde algún día iría una de sus marcas - Aun tengo que tener esta cosa puesta por órdenes del doctor después de todo.

\- Siii… - Regi solo pudo sonreír y rascar su cabeza algo apenada - De nuevo, siento eso Aria… y Jewel, puedes volver a tus tareas habituales, nosotros cuidaremos de las potras.

La criada no quiso demostrarlo, pero se hizo muy notable el alivio que sintió de oír eso, ella solo se inclinó y se retiró. Regi miro a las potras y al mencionárselo, Icy no tuvo problemas en caminar delante junto con Aria. Estaba por seguirlas de cerca, pero Regi me detuvo y las dejo tomar algo de distancia antes de soltarme y seguirlas.

Mientras me le pegué detrás a Regi no pude más que mirarla extrañado - ¿Sucede algo?

\- Se podría decir… - Regi me miro un poco más seria de lo normal - Dime, ¿Qué Le hiciste a Jewel?

\- Agg… - Ya imaginaba a donde iban las cosas, así que solo pude suspirar mientras que seguíamos a las niñas ya fuera de la mansión. En la puerta dos criados más nos vieron y abrieron el portón para nosotros - ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Ya lo sabes así que no te hagas… - Regi me miro un poco molesta esta vez - Es obvio que Jewel no estaba nada cómoda teniéndote cerca, y estoy segura que ella es una de las que mama le encarga ir a servirte de vez en cuando.

\- Que… ¿Piensas que me aproveche de ella o algo acaso?

Regi no tuvo ni dudas esta vez - Eso es justamente lo que pienso. Jewel no es de las que se acobardan así nada más Ghost, esa yegua es capaz de pelearse con una jauría de osos y estos correrían aterrados de ella. Eso solo me deja la opción que te hayas aprovechado de ella, y eso es muy posible desde que según hasta tu mismo, ¬_¬ no has alimentado a tu pajarito en 6 meses o quizás mucho más.

Lo admito, no la mire tan contento que digamos - Tal parece que no lograre jamás que dejes de verme como una basura ¿Eh?

\- Lo siento Ghost, pero tú mismo te ganaste esa imagen que tengo de ti… - Mientras que Icy y Aria iban charlando más adelante y de hecho Icy hasta estaba intentando impresionar a Aria, Regi me dio una mirada bastante oscura - ¿Puedes sinceramente decirme que jamás has hecho algo así acaso? ¿Jamás te has aprovechado de una inocente yegua acaso? Por qué te apuesto que han sido incontables.

\- Es obvio que lo hice en su tiempo Regi, en su tiempo fueron demasiados que conocieron mi peor lado pero como dije, eso fue en su tiempo pues hace ya mucho que deje todo eso detrás. Sea como sea, tus sospechas Regi son infundadas. Si, he tenido sirvientes asignados los cuales fueron ordenados tratarme como tratarían a Icy o a ti, pero ni uno solo lo hace y no me interesa que lo hagan.

Regi cerro el pico y solo volteo a mirar adelante mientras caminábamos por las calles del pueblo atestadas de otros Thestrals los cuales paseaban. Ambos solo teníamos ojos para las dos potrillas frente a nosotros que de hecho, Icy vio una tienda al parecer de dulces y vino corriendo a nosotros para pedirnos dinero y comprar dulces. Estaba quebrado, así que Regi fue quien saco una pequeña bolsita y se las entrego, así que las potras corrieron a la tienda a comprar mientras que Regi y yo solo nos sentamos en la calle a esperarlas.

\- La criada de antes no es exactamente la excepción. Si, ha sido mandada a mi habitación llevando desayunos o solo a asegurarse que estuviera bien por papa y mama, pero de la puerta de la habitación no pasa. Si trae algo, entonces al igual que todos solo lo dejan en la puerta y se retiran sin más.

Regi me miro aun dudando y termino frotando su frente con uno de sus cascos - A ver… si no le has hecho nada, ¿Entonces por qué diablos ella te teme tanto? No es como si te conociera de antes dado que llego a la mansión luego que te fueras, y dudo que alguna vez se haya encontrado contigo desde que es raro que un Thestral salga de Selenia.

\- La razón es sencilla, solo deja por una vez en tu vida de vigilar cada uno de mis movimientos, y dale un vistazo a tu alrededor. Dime que vez si lo haces.

Regi se sorprendió un poco por eso, supongo que no esperaba que notara que me vigilaba al grado de cegarse de casi todo que no fuera yo o las dos potrillas. Ella suspiro y me despego la vista para mirar alrededor justo como le dije que lo hiciera, y vio justo a lo que me refería.

Detrás de nosotros, al otro lado de la calle había una pareja de Thestral susurrando mientras me miraban, supongo que sin notar que los miraba por el reflejo del cristal de la tienda de dulces frente a mí. Antes de sentarnos en donde estábamos, pude notar a algunos quienes salieron de una esquina y venían en nuestra dirección pero al igual que muchos, al verme solo dieron media vuelta y fueron por otro lado. Algunos potrillos estaban acercándose a nosotros mirando a Regi emocionados, lo que me hizo sospechar que ella tenía por aquí una muy buena reputación, pero al verme cerca de ella, sus padres de inmediato los regañaron y se los llevaron.

Podía seguir contando los muchos más casos, pero daba igual. Regi de todos modos me miro hasta un poco sorprendida y para nada que pude evitar el sonreír y no de buena manera cuando lo hizo - ¿Ya lo notaste? La razón por la que la criada reacciono así es la misma por la que todos obviamente nos evitan. Los rumores corren Regina Alfis, y los que hablan de algo malo lo hacen aún más rápido. Si la criada de antes me teme, es obviamente por que ha escuchado de las cosas a las que me dedique en su tiempo y teme a lo que pueda pasarle estando cerca de mí. Nada nuevo la verdad, es igual en cada sitio al que llego desde hace años, incluso en mi viejo hogar fue de esta forma. A los habitantes les tomo 3 años el dejar de temerme, y aun en la actualidad 8 años luego de retirarme, habían de aquellos quienes me temían y seguían molestando al líder del pueblo para echarnos a mí y a mi familia del pueblo.

Regi al parecer analizo todo cuanto le dije y al final no le quedo más que solo suspirar y mirarme contrariada - Te creeré por esta vez Ghost.

\- Aprovechando que estas de generosa y todo querida hermana, ¬_¬ ¿Podrías ya dejar de vigilarme a cada segundo? Es algo molesto el sentir siempre una mirada en tu cuello ¿Sabes?

Ahora sí que se cruzó de cascos y me miro hasta de una ceja alzada - No abuses de la poca confianza que te doy querido hermano.

Bueno solo quedo alzar un poco mis hombros y esperar por las potras, las cuales salieron cada una con una tremenda bolsa de dulces que me hizo seriamente preocuparme por los niveles de azúcar de Aria, 0.o después de todo, era casi que de su tamaño la bolsa.

Eso me hizo ver a Regi y no me aguante - ¿Solo que tanto les diste a las potras como para que compraran todo eso?

\- 0.o Pues no mucho, solo unos 50 bits.

\- O_O Mierda… - Vale, se me salió delante de las potras y Regi me vio bien feo - Ejem… l- lo siento, se me olvidaba el detalle de que son millonarios.

\- ¬_¬ Somos tarado, eres parte de la familia después de todo.

\- Agg… ¬n¬ el caso es que se nota que no tienes un muy buen sentido común en cuanto a finanzas se refiere Regina… - Mire a Aria un poco serio, por lo que la potra trago hondo - Tu señorita ni sueñes que permitiré que te comas todo eso de una sentada, ¿Entendido?

\- 0_0 Amm… b- bueno… - Aria me miro toda nerviosa - N -No pensaba realmente… - Se puso aún más nerviosa cuando se dio cuenta que sabía que mentía - Amm… E- Entendido papi… no los comeré todos super rápido.

\- Más te vale… ¬_¬ y lo mismo va para ti Icy, como te comas todo eso te veré con un dolor de barriga nada normal.

\- 0_0 L- Lo tendré en cuenta hermano.

\- Bien, con eso aclarado, entonces adelante y coman… ¬_¬ algunos.

Las potras asintieron y más que contenta cada una se metió un dulce a la boca. Para Icy supongo que era normal el degustar los dulces que hacían en Selenia, pero para Aria que era la primera vez, así que bueno, -u- mi potra quedo con una cara algo atontada mientras lo saboreaba.

\- En fin… - Regi miro a esas dos sonriendo - A menos que los dulces fueran el regalo que querías Icy, entonces sigamos moviéndonos y vayamos por tu…

\- DING DING DING DING DING…

Regina no termino de hablar por una simple razón. Las campanadas inundaron el pueblo entero y cada Thestral en el al oírlas tuvo la misma reacción, todos corrieron bien fuera a la primera edificación cercana o a sus casas. Después de todo, aun yo sabía el significado de que esas campanas sonaran… Selenia estaba bajo ataque.

* * *

TuT sorry por la tardanza, pero hay varios factores que no me dejaron publicar a tiempo llamados reloj interno descompuesto, malos habitos del sueño, yyy dudas en cuanto a como avanzar la historia entre tantas ideas que tengo en la cabezota.


	47. Selenia bajo ataque 1

Cap 47: Selenia bajo ataque 1.

Al oír las campanadas, Aria miro extrañada a todos lados mientras que Icy miro preocupada a Regi. Por otro lado ella y yo solo vimos en la dirección de las campanas, hasta que nos dirigieron la palabra.

\- ¡Rápido Ustedes Cuatro! - El que era el dueño de la dulcería ignoro aun a quien tenía delante y solo nos miró preocupados mientras nos llamaba con su casco - ¡Afuera Es Peligroso Así Que Entren Ya!

\- ¿R- Re- Regi? - Icy miro ya asustada a mi hermana - ¿D- De nuevo están los tipos malos aquí?

\- Agg… lo más seguro Icy… - Regi miro al dueño de la dulcería y le sonrió - Descuide ciudadano, soy parte de la guardia. Puede regresar adentro y refugiarse, yo llevare a las potrillas a su hogar… - El dueño de la tienda asintió y rápidamente cerró la puerta de su tienda y bajo las cortinas de acero frente a su tienda para asegurarla.

Por otro lado, yo no pude más que morder una de mis alas molesto, cosa que lleno la atención de Regi - Maldita sea… esto no puede en verdad ser cierto, me asegure como nada de que nadie estuviera siguiéndonos… ¿Así que como mierda es que esos hijos de…?

Hubiera seguido, pero Regi me dio un buen codazo que me saco de mí mismo y me hizo mirarla dándome una mirada algo cansada - Hey controla esa pútrida lengua que tenemos dos potrillas presentes y además, ya te estas hiriendo el ala tarado… - No me quedo más que cerrar mis ojos y tomarme un respiro antes de mirar no tan lindo a Regi - Ahora, no sé en qué diablos estabas pensado, pero he de suponer que por primera vez en tu vida algo no es tu culpa. Si nos atacan, entonces deben ser los bandidos que tienen un buen rato ya intentando entrar forzosamente a la ciudad… - Regi miro a ambas potras bastante seria - Aria, Icy, regresamos ya a la mansión.

Icy asintió y comenzó a correr siendo seguida de Regi, pero antes de seguir a esas dos tome rápido a Aria dejándola en mi lomo antes de correr justo detrás de regi. Afortunadamente Icy era lo suficientemente rápida para tener un buen ritmo en su corrida, así que a ella Regi la dejo correr por su cuenta y nos adaptamos a su paso.

\- ¿Bandidos? ¿En Selenia? - De acuerdo, no me guarde para nada mi sorpresa al oír de ello, pero es que hasta se me hacía ridículo el escucharlo.

\- ¡No Me Preguntes Como Diablos Paso Hermano Porque No Estaba Aquí Cuando Paso!

Corríamos por las calles las cuales estaban llenas de Thestrals gritando mientras corrían al primer refugio que lograran ver, así que aun Icy estaba teniendo cuidado de que no la aplastaran mientras lo hacía, pero fue en medio de esa corrida cuando comenzamos a notar como entre el manto estrellas que el escudo brindaba, lo que solo podían ser estallidos de explosiones comenzaron a revelar el cielo por momentos antes que la barrera se restaurara.

\- ¡Solo Sé Que En Las Últimas Semanas Ha Habido Algunos Casos De Una Panda De Bandidos Que De Alguna Manera Dieron Con La Ciudad Y Están Intentando Saquearla, Pero La Guardia Interna Ha Logrado Repelerlos Y El Escudo No Les Ayuda En Eso De Asediarla!

\- ¡Fue Cerca De Un Mes Antes Que Llegaras Regi! - Icy tuvo un poco de problemas al pasar entre un grupo de Thestrals, quienes estaban aglomerados por toda la calle en la que corríamos escuchando las instrucciones dadas por algunos de la guardia interna, pero la potra se las arregló para pasar por entre la multitud mientras que Regi comenzó a apartarlos abriéndonos paso - ¡No Se Los Detalles Por Que Papa Y Mama No Me Los Quieren Decir, Pero Esos Tipos Solo Aparecieron Y Comenzaron A Molestar A Los De La Guardia!

\- Je… - No pude evitar el reír al pensar en cierta cosilla - ¡Vaya Forma De Vacacionar Que Te Tomas Hermana! ¡Escuchaste De Ello Y Ni Dudaste En Pedirle A La Azulada Tu Tiempo Libre Para Venir Y Echarles El Casco A Todos!

\- ¡Aunque Si Lo Hubiera Hecho, Me Temo Que Esta Vez Te Equivocas! ¡Esto Fue Una Sorpresa Para Mi Al Igual Que Lo Fue Para Ti!

Las cosas sinceramente estaban yendo a peor a cada segundo que pasaba. Las calles comenzaron a llenarse de pánico por el hecho que el numero de explosiones en el escudo aumentaron, y la cantidad era tal que aun si la barrera nos aislaba aun de los sonidos del exterior, ya aun dentro de la ciudad podían ser escuchados los estallidos de las explosiones, mientras que el manto de estrellas del escudo ya era muy poco lo que quedaba de él.

Los tres corrimos hasta llegar a la mansión de nuestros padres de nuevo. Allí justo en el portón estaban de hecho nuestros padres hablando con al parecer Flini el cual portaba su armadura completa, solo que el casco estaba en su lomo. Por el rostro que le vimos a Flini, las cosas no creo que pintaran tan bien que digamos así que Regi y yo nos apresuramos a donde ellos estaban.

\- Ag… ag… - Regi al igual que el resto de nosotros jadeo un poco por la corrida, pero se tomó un respiro y se paró erguida ante esos tres - Papa, mama, estamos de vuelta… - De inmediato ella miro a Icy y a Aria sobre mi lomo - Icy, Aria, a la mansión ahora. Icy esperen en tu cuarto hasta que alguien vaya por ustedes ¿Entendido?

Icy al instante asintió mirando seria a Regi - Entendido… - Baje a Aria de mi lomo la cual me miraba super dudosa, pero la vista de mi potra cayo en Icy cuando ella le toco el hombro - Aria vamos, estaremos seguras dentro de la casa.

\- Pe- pero…

Mi potra había empezado, pero no termino cuando Icy le abrazo del cuello sonriéndole - 0u0 Vamos Aria, los adultos se encargarán de todo aquí afuera, así que vayamos dentro ¿Sí?

Mi potra me miro dudosa, pero ni en juego la llevaba esta vez pudiendo evitarlo, así que le di un pequeño empujón con una de mis alas y ella entendiendo siguió a Icy dentro de la casa.

\- Alfis... - Una vez que las potras se fueron, entonces papa miro bastante serio a mi hermana - En buen momento, te necesito allá afuera.

\- Vamos Night... - Mama miro de cejas fruncida a papa - Alfis está de permiso.

\- De permiso o no... - Papa le dio una de esas miradas humilla cocatrices a Regi, la cual solo pudo tragar hondo por ello - Sigue siendo una orgullosa soldado de nuestra señora Luna y por tanto, si se le necesita es su deber prestar su espada aun en su descanso.

\- TnT Descuida mama, ya de todos modos venia con la intención de echar un casco... - Regi sacudió su cabeza y miro seria tanto a Flini como a papa - En fin, ¿Cuál es la situación?

\- Agg... - Flini termino dando un pesado suspiro y miro apenado a Regi - Me gustaría no tener que molestarte en tus días de descanso, pero nos caería muy bien tu ayuda esta vez... - Flini se puso derecho y le dio un saludo a Regi - Estamos siendo atacados desde todos lados. Un gran grupo de bandidos han logrado llegar a las montañas que rodean Selenia y en estos momentos están atacando la barrera, estos cuentan con zepelines de combate los cueles no paran de disparar cañones con rondas explosivas a la barrera, mientras que un gran número de unicornios están lanzando poderosos hechizos para intentar atravesarla. También cuentan con fuerzas terrestres variadas las cuales solo están a la espera de que la barrera caiga para invadir.

\- ¿Numero de los mismos?

\- Aun desconocido capitana Alfis, pero se da un aproximado de no menos de 600.

\- Bandidos y una mierda... - Solo basto decir unas palabras para atraer la atención del ex soldado y el aun activo - Bandidos comunes no llegan siquiera a ese número y mucho menos contarían con preparaciones como esas. Si están tratando con algo, es con mercenarios de rango al menos medio.

\- Ghost... - De solo notarme, papa me dio una mirada bastante oscura - Ve a la mansión de inmediato.

\- ¿Estás seguro de pedirme eso viejo? - Lo admito, por más asesino que fuera la mirada de papa era algo que aun enviaba escalofríos por mi espalda, pero a pesar de ella me mantuve sentado algo detrás de Regi mientras lo miraba seriamente - Mi ayuda va junto a la de cierta alicornio que imagino aún no se ha dado cuenta de la situación, así que no es algo que te conviene solo rechazar.

Avance hasta estar a un lado de regi y sentándome a su lado le coloque un casco en el hombro, por lo que ella volteo y me miro un poco extrañada - Con Regi en las fuerzas tienen una buena probabilidad de ganar, no lo niego. Pero eso no significa que sea sin perdidas de su parte, después de todo nadie aparte de ti viejo, ella y he de imaginarme que Flini, tiene una experiencia real en combate y esta vez se enfrentan a tipos acostumbrados a luchar a morir. Así que en resumen viejo, preparen cientos de ataúdes para esta noche de hacer lo que me pides.

Con eso los había dejado contra las cueras, y admito que sonreí cuando vi las dudas de los tres, pero de hecho el viejo me dio un buen derechazo que me dejo tambaleándome... _ hasta que termine cayendo al suelo viendo pequeñas Arias revoloteando a mi alrededor.

\- No negare tu punto mocoso insolente, pero ni se te ocurra hablarnos de ese modo de nuevo o te cuelgo de los cojones en el techo de la entrada. Ya me disté nietos, así que ya no los necesitas realmente... - Papa suspiro y me ofreció su casco para ayudarme a levantar. Como sea, una vez yo de pie, el termino mirando a Regi - Alfis... la capitana de nuestra señora aquí eres tú, eres la de mayor rango, así que la decisión es tuya.

Regi alterno su vista varias veces entre mama, papa, Flini y yo, hasta que termino soltando un largo y pesado suspiro - Agg... me guste o no, Ghost tiene razón. Aunque me duela, su experiencia en combate no es a tener en poco. Nos viene muy bien su ayuda y más aún la de la princesa twilight... ¬.¬ aunque estoy muy segura que ella ayudaría de igual modo si se lo pedimos.

\- ¬_¬ No pondré mucho en duda eso, después de todo esa princesa es una blandeng ¡AAAHHH!

Diablos, que no termine de hablar cuando Regi me dio un lindo pisotón en mi cola - ¬_¬ Es que en verdad te encanta que llevar de tu familia ¿Eh? ¡Que a nuestras princesas las respetas tarado!

Dios, casi se me salen las lágrimas por el pisotón mientras acariciaba mi herida cola – Vamos, no puedes realmente pedirme ello Regi. A excepción de la alicornio lavanda, no es como si ellas y yo estuviéramos en buenos términos y lo sabes.

\- Amm… capitana Alfis… - Flini miro con más de mil dudas a Regi - ¿Estás en verdad segura de esto? - Flini esta vez no se contuvo para nada, y por ello al verme su mirada reflejo un asco total - Este bastardo ya ha roto más leyes y expectativas de las que es posible contar. No merece para nada una oportunidad como esta y estoy seguro que la mayoría de los de la guardia no querrán tener nada que ver con los de su calaña.

\- Agg… - Regi dio un largo y pesado suspiro antes de mirar a Flini decidida - Estoy segura de mi decisión Flini… - Regi se cruzó de cascos y me dio una severa mirada - Ghost… por esta vez pondré algo de mi confianza en ti con tal de evitar muertes innecesarias de mi gente, así que procura no traicionarme y hacer que me arrepienta de haberte dado de mi confianza.

\- ¿Quieres una promesa de mi parte entonces? Como dije, nunca he roto una voluntariamente, así que puedes esperarte que haga todo lo posible para mí por mantenerla.

\- Ghost… prométeme que nos ayudaras a salvar a nuestro pueblo… - Regi me miro enojada, pero no exactamente conmigo - No quiero que mi gente muera, así que prométeme que serás el escudo de ellos de ser necesario.

No me quedo más que suspirar y mirar nada lindo a Regi - Pides mucho más de lo que puedo dar Regina Alfis. Puedo prometer el ayudar a tu pueblo, más jamás hare la promesa de dar mi vida así nada más. Hay una pequeña que necesita como nunca de mí y no pienso abandonarla jamás, así que intentare en lo posible reducir las muertes si es lo que quieres, pero es lo más que prometeré.

\- Agg… supongo que me tendré que conformar con eso… - Regi se tomó un respiro, antes de mirar a Flini y a papa - Flini en parte tienes razón, ninguno de la guardia querrá tan siquiera acercarse a Ghost y menos si se trata de los más antiguos, pero necesito que por favor los convenzas de olvidarse de esto. Son cientos los que están allá afuera, así que necesitamos de todo el apoyo que nos sea posible conseguir.

Flini cerro un momento los ojos, se tomó un buen respiro, y luego de pararse firme le dio un saludo a Regi - Si es una orden directa de usted capitana Alfis, ninguno se puede reusar o podría ser fácilmente culpado de insubordinación.

\- Agg… - Regi suspiro y su vista de nuevo cayo en mi - Esperemos que eso sea suficiente para que cooperen. No por temor a la insubordinación quiere decir que acepten el tan siquiera estar cerca de Ghost, el único Thestral que se ha atrevido a traicionar a nuestra señora. Casi eres el innombrable de la raza entera por eso.

Solo la mire en verdad aburrido - Me vale absolutamente nada el cómo me consideren, y si terminaron las chácharas, es mejor que vayamos a prepararnos Regi, y de paso por la alicornio.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … …

\- Celestia… ¿Por qué esto tiene que ser tan difícil? - Habían sido ya 9 días de ello, y admito que aún no podía sacármelo de la cabeza. En mi mente aún estaban las imágenes de ambos de los padres de Ghost arrodillados frente a mi mientras sus lágrimas caían, solo rogándome por que ayudara a un poni quien difícilmente podía decir que le agradaba.

Acostada aun en la cama de la habitación que me habían facilitado, solo pude tomar entre mis cascos una almohada y hundir mi cara en ella - Era tan simple como solo decir que si, ¿Así que por qué no hacerlo?

\- "Creer en algo puede ayudarte a hacer cosas increíbles. Pero si esa creencia se basa en una mentira, eventualmente te llevará a problemas reales."

Recordé esas palabras y a la vez que vino mi respuesta, también vino de nuevo el estúpido dolor - Applejack… - Tuve que en verdad aferrarme a esa almohada, porque de nuevo el profundo vacío que sentía había vuelto y con él las lágrimas.

\- Chicas… cuanto las extraño… snif… s- si estuvieran aquí, esto posiblemente no hubiera sucedido… con ustedes a mi lado no dudaría que podríamos haber cumplido la petición de los padres de Ghost… ¿Pero qué puedo hacer yo sola?

\- "Twilight, te tienes en muy poco…" - La voz vino de mi lado, así que saqué mi cabeza de la almohada y pude ver a Magia sentada a mi lado en la cama - "Entiendo tus dudas, pero no olvides el quien eres. Tus amigas eran importantes aun para mí, pero no era solo por ellas que fuiste capaz de lograr grandes cosas."

\- Snif… "L- Lo se Magia… p- pero es que sin ellas me siento tan perdida…" - Celestia… aun si las ventanas de la habitación estaban cerradas, sentía tanto frío en mí que me terminé abrazando a mí misma con todo y almohada - Muchas de las decisiones más importantes las hice con el apoyo que ellas me brindaron, las hice basada en los concejos de todas.

\- "Y no lo niego, pero es hora de que dejes algo del pasado detrás Twilight. Estas en una situación difícil para ti porque no quieres decepcionar a esos ponis, pero tampoco te sientes capaz de cumplir con lo que te piden ¿No?" - La fantasmal yegua me sonrió muy contenta - "Entonces es hora de tomar esas memorias de tus amigas y poner en uso todo lo que ellas te enseñaron."

En verdad me sorprendí cuando Magia cambio y tomo la forma de la joven Fluttershy - "Shy predico toda su vida de la amabilidad y bondad hacia los demás, así que sabes que no está bien lo que has estado haciendo los últimos días. No es correcto que los evites solo por temor a tener que darles una respuesta en caso que ellos lo intenten nuevamente. Te enseño también de los temores ¿No? Al principio era una yegua super tímida que escapaba de cada problema, ¿Pero que no ella te enseño la importancia de enfrentarlos todos?"

Magia luego tomo la forma de Rainbow y la imito al pararse sobre sus patas traseras y levantar los cascos casi que a modo de pelea mientras sonreía - "Rainbow por su parte te demostró que las imposibilidades solo existen si así tú lo piensas ¿No?" - Aun en esa pose, Magia rodo un poco sus ojos mientras seguía sonriendo - "Vamos, ¿En qué cabeza cabe que una pegaso común como ella se enfrentara a una hidra y que fuera la hidra la que hullera casi llorando?"

\- Jeje…

De acuerdo, esa fue una que sí que me hizo reír... aun recordaba esa de la hidra, después de todo llegue justo cuando la pegaso le gritaba más que furiosa ¡Y No Vuelvas! A una hidra con todas las cabezas hechas un mar de nudos y hasta con un montón de mordidas.

Magia cambio de nuevo y esta vez apareció a un lado de la cama teniendo la forma de applajack, con una de sus patas levanto un poco su sombrero mientras que me sonreía con una espiga de trigo en su boca - "Y claro está, no es bueno olvidarte de las enseñanzas de applejack. Aunque la realidad no pinte nada bien, el huir de ella a través de engaños y trampas nunca será una solución real, solo hará que cuando la verdad salga a la luz sea mucho más pesada la carga de esa mentira."

Magia de nuevo tomo la forma de mis días cuando recién me había convertido en princesa, y se sentó de nuevo en la cama - "Twilight ya deberías de saber esto, pero huir aquí no es la solución. Debes de darles una respuesta a ellos, así sea una que pueda que no les guste."

\- Agg… - No me quedo más que solo suspirar y dejar ir la almohada mientras me sentaba y ordenaba todo el desastre que tenía en la cabeza - "Lo tendré en cuenta…" - Miré a la espectral yegua, y no pude más que sonreírle contenta - "Gracias."

Ella asintió y seguido se acercó para darme un pequeño abrazo… O_O se sintió super raro cuando llego a tocarme, era como si abrazara una nube fría o algo así - "No es nada Twilight…" - Luego de enviar unos cuantos escalofríos por mi espalda, ella de hecho rio algo burlona - "Jiji, es un placer ayudarte y además prometí que lo haría en este viaje ¿No? Peeero en fin, es mejor que te prepares porque estas por tener visita."

\- Amm… 0-o "¿Viene alguien? No es la hora de la cena aún."

\- "Nop, pero has estado tan ensimismada que no te diste cuenta de algo importante… ya te enteraras."

Magia solo desapareció y probo no equivocarse para nada, unos 10 segundos después alguien toco la puerta de mi habitación - ¡Adelante!

La puerta se abrió y la verdad no espere ver a quien entro. Era cierto que estaba en su antiguo hogar, pero rara vez Ghost se acercaba a donde estuviera yo. Normalmente pasaba todo su tiempo cumpliéndole cada capricho a la señorita Alfis, o bien pasando su tiempo con el resto de su familia, algo que podía entender que hiciera al según tenía entendido, no haber vuelto a su hogar en solo Celestia sabrá cuanto tiempo.

Sea como sea, el negro Thestral se paró justo en la puerta de salida y me miraba con su característica seria mirada - Princesa, he de suponer que no tiene idea de que significan las campanadas ¿No?

\- O_O Amm… n- no, ¿Por qué? ¿Pasa algo importante?

\- Oh nada del otro mundo… - Bueno, ahora si el Thestral me miro hasta algo cansado - Solo que están atacando la ciudad.

De acuerdo, esa si fue una que no me espere y en parte, me regañe a mí misma por no haberlo notado antes por andar tan ensimismada en estas cosas. De solo oírlo me levante de inmediato de la cama y mire bastante seria al Thestral.

\- De acuerdo, iré a prestar mi ayuda. Ghost tu quédate y…

\- Normalmente no dudaría en tomar su sugerencia princesa… - En verdad, no me gustaba para nada a donde estaba yendo esto - Pero me temo que esta vez el que está siendo atacado es mi hogar de nacimiento y de hacer como me pidieron que haga, entonces tendríamos que arreglar muchos ataúdes para esta noche princesa y ya que prometí evitarlo, de momento estaré también echando un casco. Sabía que no se quedaría al margen, así que solo vine a avisarle para prepararse de necesitar preparaciones.

\- Aaah… - Rayos, era difícil argumentarle en ese momento, así que solo me tomé un respiro y lo solté lentamente antes de mirarlo. Recordaba muy bien la conversación con sus padres, aún tenía muy fresca la preocupación principal de su padre en cuanto a Ghost que de hecho, era la misma que me había evitado solo aceptar esa petición, y hablaba del hecho de que por causa de esto, el Thestral se descontrolara de nuevo - Ghost, ¿Estás seguro de esto?

\- Obviamente lo estoy, de no estarlo entonces solo habría tomado la oferta de mi padre y entraría a la casa a jugar con Aria o simplemente me recostaría a descansar.

\- Ghost sé que no eres tonto, así que no te hagas… - De acuerdo, ahora sí que lo mire enojada por lo que se sorprendió un poco - Sabes bien porque ninguno de nosotros quiere que salgas allá. Lo menos que necesitamos es que vuelvas a tomar gusto por derra…

\- Princesa… - Ghost esta vez ni me dejo terminar mientras ahora me miraba enojado - ¿Acaso se le olvida cual es mi objetivo en este viaje que realizamos? Deje de decir estupideces y solo prepárese, cada segundo que perdemos es crucial en estos casos.

Dicho esto, el solo se giró y camino a la puerta saliendo de la habitación, por lo que solo pude tomar un pequeño respiro antes de seguirlo fuera. No necesitaba de más preparación que solo el mentalizarme para poder combatir, después de todo en estos días no eran muchas las cosas que podían realmente atravesar mi escudo, y aun cuando mi escudo se viera roto tenía otros trucos bajo la manga para defenderme. En cuanto a ataques tampoco necesitaba un arma física, tenía el suficiente repertorio de magia de combate como para asegurarme de poder darle una buena pelea aun a Discord si el tarado intentaba algo de nuevo al igual que Celestia, Luna, Cadence y Flurry.

Seguí de cerca a Ghost por los pasillos de la mansión, hasta que el Ghost llego a la que recordé era la habitación que antiguamente usaba. Esta aún tenía el montón de cerraduras, pero de debajo de una de sus alas Ghost saco las llaves que antes tenía el señor Night y abrió cada uno de los candados y cerraduras de la puerta antes de abrir la puerta y al igual que antes, fui invadida por esa aplastante aura de peligro.

Ghost solo entro a su habitación y le dio un pequeño vistazo a la habitación antes de sonreír solo un poco - je, hogar dulce hogar supongo. A excepción del maniquí, aun mi vieja habitación esta igual a como la deje.

Rayos, solo para intentar desviar mis nervios de la aplastante aura de esas estúpidas armas, me trague el nudo en mi garganta y le pregunte lo primero que cruzo por mi cabeza - P- Pero esta habitación esta vacía.

\- Si… la verdad con solo una cama y solo una mesita de noche donde colocar algunas cosas me basta, pero por insistencias de otros termine metiendo más cosas de las necesarias.

\- O_O O- Oh rayos Ghost… ¿Cómo le hacía tu esposa entonces? Dudo que ella quisiera solo tener una mesita en su cuarto y ya.

\- Bueno… - El camino de lo más tranquilo hasta el maniquí y comenzó por desabrochar los brazaletes en sus cascos - Obviamente Airis jamás se iba a quedar solo con eso, y no es como si no hubiéramos tenido para comprar una correcta mueblería. Fue la que se encargó de decorar la casa entera.

Este Ghost en verdad que estaba loco, el solo desabrocho cada cosa del maniquí, y luego como si fuera nada solo se las coloco. Ambos brazaletes que estaban hechos de lo que parecían cristales de color negro con una gema de ligera coloración roja en medio de ellos. No eran realmente enormes, en los cascos de Ghost de hecho no ocupaban si quiera una cuarta parte del mismo, siendo casi del grosor de un reloj de casco. Luego de los brazaletes abrió el collar seccionado de plata con una gema escarlata incrustada en medio, y fue allí cuando me lleve una segunda sorpresa de sus armas.

De solo colocarse el collar, las sombras de toda la habitación se agitaron mientras que los ojos de Ghost tomaron un amenazante brillo de su rojo natural, mientras que las gemas tanto en los brazaletes como en el collar comenzaron a pulsar en una brillante luz roja.

Esto solo duro unos segundos antes que aun el aura de amenaza que antes sentía se desvaneciera por completo y todo se calmara de nuevo - Agg… - Ghost termino suspirando mientras estiraba ambos de sus cascos y miraba a los brazaletes en ellos - Si soy sincero, espere que jamás me fuera necesario volver a colocarme estas cosas. Cuando las había dejado con mi padre fue solo por un tonto temor, fue solo porque me sentía demasiado inseguro de que las cosas realmente fueran a marchar bien al tener pensamientos de mis tantos enemigos viendo detrás de mi cabeza o la misma guardia… ¿Quién diría que al final estos temores se volverían realidad de una forma mucho peor de la que alguna vez imagine?

\- Amm… estas…. ¿Bien? - Lo admito, tenía mis dudas.

\- Nada más que nostalgia e ira suprimida princesa.

\- Pues esas tampoco te hacen bien hijo estúpido… - Vale, se me paro cada pelo del lomo cuando la voz del señor Night vino de detrás de nosotros, voltee y la verdad jamás note cuando fue que el llego a ponerse de hecho detrás de mí. Luego de admito reaccionar del susto, es que voltee y me extraño ver al señor Night cargar un saco en su lomo - y ya deberías de saberlo.

\- Je, tan afilado como siempre ¿No viejo? - Ghost solo bajo sus cascos y volteo para mirarlo, pero al igual que yo, miro extrañado el saco - ¿Qué con el saco?

\- ¬.¬ Es un poco obvio ¿No crees tarado? - el azulado Thestral bajo el saco en su lomo al suelo, y comenzó a desatar la cuerda en la boca del saco - Vas a una batalla y no es como si te hubieras tuvieras entre tu equipaje algo de protección, así que... - El señor Night quito la cuerda y dejo caer el saco revelando lo que había en su interior.

Dentro había una armadura de placas de cuerpo completo la cual por los colores azulados, debía de ser de la guardia de Luna, pero no era exactamente una normal, ya que esta tenía ligeras modificaciones pareciendo mucho más ligera y con muchos más detalles que las normales no tenían. No era experta en el tema ya que jamás las vi, pero aun para mí se hizo obvio que debía de ser una armadura de algún tipo de alto rango en la guardia.

\- Traje esto para ti hijo estúpido… - El señor Night poso su vista en Ghost y era ya casi palpable el amor que ese poni sentía hacia su hijo, pues aunque un poco sonriente, su mirada reflejaba mucho dolor - Vas a una batalla al igual que tu hermana, y si soy sincero, lo menos que necesita este viejo corazón es saber que alguno de mis hijos resultara muerto en esta batalla. Ya no puedo ir y combatir a su lado como lo hubiera hecho hace unos años, pues ya este viejo y herido cuerpo no me permite hacerlo, pero al menos puedo asegurarme de que tengan lo necesario para poder volver ambos con nosotros.

\- Agg… - A Ghost no le quedo más que sonreír y se acerco a su padre dándole un abrazo. El señor Night correspondió, pero a los pocos segundos ambos lo rompieron y Ghost solo miro la armadura - Padre… en verdad aprecio bastante el que estés aun dispuesto a darme la vieja armadura que una vez porto orgullosamente mi abuelo como uno de los confiables de la azulada. Es realmente un honor que tan siquiera esto se te haya pasado por la cabeza, dado el cuanto la atesoras…

Ghost se giro para mirar de frente a su padre sonriendo - Pero ambos sabemos que soy el menos indicado para tan siquiera por un momento llevar algo como esto. No solo no sirvo a ella, si no que cometí voluntariamente traición hacia ella y a nuestro pueblo, razón por la cual hasta tu sabes que de llevarla seria posible que hasta intentaran asesinarme por ello. pero aun si esto no fuera así, me temo viejo que nunca he sido de llevar armaduras tan pesadas como esta.

\- Agg… entiendo… - El señor Night solo rio un poco mientras limpiaba una lagrima que se le escapo - Eres en verdad un mocoso mal agradecido ¿No? no poder cumplirle aunque sea un capricho a tu padre y dejarle ver a ambos de sus hijos llevando esas armaduras… pero Ghost… por favor no salgas allá sin ningún tipo de protección.

\- Agg… si te hace sentir mejor padre, entonces pediré una armadura ligera a Regi, ¬_¬ con las visitas a su habitación que he tenido, no me sorprendería que tuviera una guardada por allí.

\- -.- Creo que no puedo contra argumentar ello… agg… - Al señor Night no le quedo más que solo suspirar - vayan con bien señorita Twilight, Ghost.

Ghost solo asintió y ya teniendo las que supuestamente eran sus armas, entonces solo toco el hombro de su padre un momento antes de pasar a su lado y salir de la habitación al igual que yo… el señor Night solo se quedo mirando a la armadura mientras nosotros nos fuimos.

Seguí a Ghost a lo largo de la casa hasta la habitación de Alfis, allí el toco y ya que su hermana lo autorizo, pues ambos entramos y entendí por que ninguno puso en duda que Alfis tuviera una armadura de esas guardada… 0.o después de todo, la yegua tenia hasta una pequeña armería exhibida a un lado de su cama.

Alfis tampoco llevaba una de las armaduras comunes de la guardia de Luna, más que una armadura de placas al igual que las de la guardia lunar, la suya era un peto lizo con varios gravados que hacían referencia a la noche más una media Luna igual a la marca de Luna en el pecho, sus extremidades estaban cubiertas por botas de metal completas y aun en sus alas llevaba protección… 0.o la verdad en parte se veía como una yegua acorazada.

En fin, al Ghost pedirle la armadura… amm… intenté aguantar la risa… jeje, pero no pude hacerlo al ver que ella saco una armadura de su closet de hecho de color rosa. No hace falta decir que la cara de ese Thestral Valia millones en ese momento, pero en fin. Ya luego ella si tomo una armadura ligera siendo solo la pechera y pequeños protectores delanteros para los cascos, patas y el principio de sus alas… yyy esta vez solo me salve por mi tamaño, porque Alfis al verme sin vestir nada quiso buscar una para mí, peeeeero no tenía absolutamente nada de mi talla.

Una vez que todos estuvimos listos, fue entonces cuando los tres salimos de la mansión y fue justo cuando me di cuenta de lo grabe de la situación y me regañe aún más a mí misma. La preocupación entre el personal aun de la mansión era notable, todos los trabajadores de la mansión estaban asustados y algunos tapaban sus orejas un poco dolidos por los sonidos de los estallidos que venían del escudo.

Para ese momento pude ver como ya pequeñas grietas estaban comenzando a aparecer en el escudo, y del cielo estrellado que había visto cuando llegamos no quedaba absolutamente nada, todo había sido reemplazado por los constantes estallidos que tenían lugar sobre el escudo, y aun hechizos mágicos pude ver como estas impactaban en el.

Ambos Thestral ignoraron eso y solo siguieron a la puerta de entrada en donde estaba el mismo guardia que nos recibió cuando pisamos Selenia por primera vez, Flini si mal no recordaba y este se unió a nuestro grupo.

Al salir de la mansión de inmediato Alfis tomo el mando al ir frente a todos y pidió cada detalle del soldado Flini, llegamos primero a los que dijeron eran los cuarteles de la guardia, pero ni Ghost ni yo entramos. Nos quedamos fuera unos minutos antes que Alfis saliera y por el cómo casi que gruñía hasta mostrando los dientes, era seguro decir que las cosas no marchaban como ella quería.

\- Tch… maldita sea.

\- Je, esa no es una cara de que debería de poner una de las capitanas de la azulada Regi.

\- ¿Te puedes callar Ghost? - Alfis llevo uno de sus cascos a su cabeza mirándose más que pensativa - Principalmente esto es tu culpa bastardo, de solo mencionar tu participación el salón quedo vacío. Nadie más que Flini estaba dispuesto a ayudar, así que solo me quedo dejar a Flini encargado de hablar con el comandante de la base y que el sea el que comande las fuerzas.

Ghost se cruzó de cascos y miro entre aburrido y molesto a Alfis - Dime por amor a Dios hermana que no esperabas realmente la ayuda de la guardia en esta ocasión.

\- Grrrr ¡Por lo menos pensé que unos pocos cooperarían bastardo! - Sip, ella estaba hasta gruñéndole - ¡Pero esto dificulta demasiado el como trataremos con esos tipos ahora!

\- Agg… - Ghost solo suspiro y rodo sus ojos, por lo que a Alfis cada vena de la frente se le hincho - Se nota que eres soldado más que todo… - Dejando de lado las tonterías, Ghost miro en verdad serio a Alfis - Estas enojada, pero creo haberte enseñado muy bien de pequeña el siempre tener varios planes de reserva, así que lo preguntare directamente ya que no eres estúpida hermana. ¿Qué pensaste para el caso que nadie ayudara como imagino que pensaste que pasaría?

Por un rato Alfis no dijo nada, solo se tomo un momento para respirar y calmarse, antes de mirar a Ghost no tan lindo - Te lo explicare de camino… princesa… - Ella me miro casi que rogando - Por favor, necesitare de su ayuda como nunca antes en esta ocasión.


	48. Selenia bajo ataque 2

**_Cap 48: Selenia bajo ataque 2._**

\- Bien… - Alfis nos miró tanto a Ghost como a mi bastante seria - Ya saben que hacer cada uno… Ghost, tengan cuidado ya que afuera nada los salvara de un impacto directo de los cañones de los zepelines o de las bombas lanzadas por las tropas en las montañas.

En ese momento solo estábamos nosotros tres en la plaza central de toda Selenia, la verdad el ataque que estaba recibiendo la ciudad era tal, que el escudo de Luna estaba ya comenzando a ceder. Las grietas se estaban extendiendo por todos los lados de la barrera, mientras que era posible ver los estallidos de las explosiones fuera de este, y no había un solo sitio del mismo que no estuviera siendo afectado por las explosiones.

\- No era necesario recordarlo, pero gracias de igual modo hermana. Mi pregunta aquí es Regi… - Ghost miro nada lindo a su hermana, de hecho juraría que sus ojos se afilaron aun más de lo que normalmente lo eran - ¿Qué tan dispuesta estas a manchar tus cascos de estos no estarlos aun?

\- Ghost, tú tienes tu forma de hacer las cosas y yo la mía… - Alfis se cruzó de cascos mirándolo firmemente - No te daré ninguna restricción ni te criticare en nada, pero haz lo mismo tu conmigo y solo cierra el pico. Haz tu parte yo hare la mía, una vez que terminemos entonces nos reuniremos con la princesa.

\- Si así lo deseas, entonces no tengo problemas Regina Alfis.

Bueno, Alfis se cruzó de cascos y lo miro hasta de cachetes inflados - Y por lo que más quieras, deja de utilizar mi nombre así ¿Bien? Se siente horriblemente raro ser llamada así por ti.

\- Je… bien bien, dejo de hacerlo… - Alfis estaba por tomar vuelo al igual que yo, pero casi chille cuando de la nada una cuerda oscura se enrosco en las patas de ambas. No hacía falta preguntas, así que vimos a Ghost y notamos la extraña y nada linda sonrisa en su rostro - dime Regi… ¿Qué tan difícil quieres que sea la primera parte de tu plan?

\- 0.o ¿De qué diablos hablas?

\- Conozco un método muy sencillo para poder facilitarnos el trabajo, pero necesitare la ayuda de ambas… y admito que pude no te guste para nada mi idea en más de un sentido, pero te puedo asegurar resultados a nuestro favor de hacerlo.

De acuerdo, Alfis me miro a mí y yo a ella… era obvio, ninguna de las dos tenía idea de qué diablos es lo que el Thestral negro tenía en la cabezota - Amm… ¿Puedo preguntar qué diablos te traes entre cascos hermano?

\- Si o no Regi, porque si te lo digo lo más probable es que no lo quieras hacer, pero la intriga puede hacerte aceptar y una vez lo hagas no te echaras para atrás.

\- TnT Princesa por favor una ayudita.

\- Amm… bueno… O_O la verdad no estoy muy segura de que pensar… - Lo admito, mire con mil dudas al Thestral - ¿Pero qué tan malo es lo que tenemos que hacer?

\- Umm… nada del otro mundo la verdad, su caso princesa un simple hechizo, y el de Alfis y el mío tampoco es nada malo en si… 0.o o no tanto.

\- Agg… -.- bueno de ser así diría que aceptaras Alfis, si evita que ambos salgan con una pata menos por una bala de cañón, supongo que vale el riesgo.

\- TnT Me arrepentiré, lo se… pero seguiré el concejo de la princesa y aceptare por esta vez Ghost.

\- Genial.

Ok, no tengo idea de cuando rayos fue que lo hizo, pero de entre el peto de la armadura Ghost saco un pedazo de hoja y se la paso a Alfis. Ella solo le dio una pequeña hojeada, pero conforme sus ojos avanzaban en la lectura más era lo que ella los abría, eso hasta que la dejó de lado y miro casi pálida a Ghost.

\- ¡M- ME- ME ESTAS JODIENDO PEDAZO DE DEGENERADO IRRACIONAL!

\- ¬u¬ Ya aceptaste, así que no te quejes y solo memoria esa cosa… - Ok, una malvada sonrisa le nació de lo más profundo a Ghost mientras reía un poco de la reacción de Alfis - Jajaja ¡oficialmente por este día eres parte de la banda de basuras más grande que piso la tierra Regi así que felicidades! - Alfis simplemente estaba pálida y sin palabras, pero Ghost me miro a mi - Y en cuanto a usted princesa, solo necesito que lance un hechizo para amplificar las voces de Alfis y mía. Luego continuaremos con el plan de mi hermana.

\- 0.o No veo de que ayudara eso, pero bueno, no perdemos nada creo.

\- TmT ¡Y- Yo Pierdo Por Completo Mi Orgullo Con Esto Princesa!

\- Yaaa no seas quejicas y solo hazlo, ¬u¬ no es nada del otro mundo hermana.

Bueno, solo pude levantar un poco los hombros antes de lanzar el hechizo sobre ambos, ninguno de los dos dijo otra palabra, y en cambio ambos se colocaron tapones en sus oídos para protegerlos de los cientos de estallidos fuera.

Con todo listo, fue entonces cuando tomamos vuelo rápidamente directo al escudo y lo atravesamos justo en medio saliendo por fin al campo de batalla… las cosas eran justo como pensaba, el escenario en esta ocasión no pintaba para nada bien.

En el cielo pude notar no menos de 8 zepelines de combate los cuales sobrevolaban el escudo e incansablemente lanzaban rondas de sus cañones sobre el escudo, mientras que la tripulación a bordo de los mismos no dejaba de lanzar bombas también al escudo. Desde las montañas alrededor del escudo, pudimos ver a cientos de diferentes seres disparar ya fueran flechas con explosivos en la punta, o bien flechas iguales a las que atravesaron mi escudo la primera vez y por si eso no fuera suficiente, estaban también todos los unicornios los cuales no cesaban una intensa cantidad de hechizos sobre la barrera los cuales iban desde bolas de fuego, hasta enormes rayos de tormenta que no ceban de caer sobre el escudo y recorrerlo.

Era aún para mí una verdadera proeza el que ese escudo haya sido capaz de aguantar por tanto tiempo tal lluvia de ataques, pero como sea, deje eso de lado y me concentre en mi parte del plan. Como Alfis me lo pidió, lance una enorme esfera de luz justo en medio de todos la cual nos sobre paso a todos y brillo como un segundo sol sobre todo el campo alertando a todos de nuestra presencia.

Ghost y Alfis al momento fue entonces que dieron comienzo a su parte. La idea original era que salieran volando, pero en vez de eso ambos se quedaron a mi lado y me extraño el ver a Alfis super sonrojada y tomando aire al igual que Ghost… pero no tarde en darme cuanta de por qué lo hacía… después de todo… cantar en medio de tal batalla no era normal… O_O y menos lo era las letras que comenzaron a entonar esos dos.

†Oh tu sangrante corazón quien la gracia busco.

Incansable fue tu búsqueda por la luz en tus tinieblas,

Pero una vez hallada, solo fuiste rechazado por la gracia

y abandonado por toda esperanza†

†Vagaste en las tinieblas que te rodeaban

y esta sus horrores engendro para atormentarte.

Hundido en la miseria y el dolor te encuentras,

Y manera de aliviar tu pesar no hallaste

más que solo una†

Simplemente no podía creer lo que veía. Por muy estúpido que sonara, de esos dos comenzaron a cantar esas locuras tan oscuras, el campo de batalla entero pareció haberse congelado en el tiempo. Los zepelines pararon sus bombardeos, los unicornios pararon sus hechizos y aun el resto solo simplemente se detuvo dejando al oído solo la muy siniestra melodía de esos dos para ser escuchada.

†Votos hiciste y tu alma ahora corrupta es,

Por ello uno más eres con las tinieblas

Y uno más eres con nosotros†

†Levántate oh hermano y únete en nuestro cantico,

haz la luz temer junto a nosotros, pues inútil es para nosotros su brillo.

Su creación de la que se siente tan orgullosa haremos temer,

Pues con el carmesí de su sangre pintaremos cada lugar al que ella alcance†

La sonrisa de Ghost se hizo muy notoria por ello, mientras que por otro lado al igual que yo, Alfis no pudo ocultar su sorpresa… ¡Pero es que esto era simplemente ridículo! Use un rápido hechizo para ver aún más lejos de lo natural y me enfoque primero en los zepelines, fue por ello que note por que todo se habían congelado.

Cada poni en la cubierta encargado bien fuera de los cañones o de la lanzar directamente bombas al escudo, todo dejaron de hacer lo que habían por una razón, todos dejaron caer al suelo incluso las bolas de los cañones o bombas mientras temblaban notoriamente con sus ojos muy abiertos, demostrando así el terror que el cantico de esos dos les transmitió.

†Levanta hermano tus armas y junto a tus hermanos caídos de la gracia,

Desata la furia de tu alma y sacia tus más íntimos deseos.

Únete a nuestro himno oh hermano,

Y hazle saber a todos que la muerte camina en tierra y busca por sus presas†

\- E- Esto no puede ser posible… - La voz la cual aún desconocía completamente vino de los altavoces de uno de los zepelines y al igual que los que lograba ver, sonaba aterrado - ¿G- Ghost De Himno De Los Caídos? ¡E- Esto Es Imposible! ¡S- Se Suponía Que Ese Hijo De Perra Se Había Muerto Hace Años! ¡OLVIDEN LA MALDITA CIUDAD Y MANTENLO, ¡MATEN A ESE DESGRACIADO!

¡Rayos! Al comando de ese tipo pude ver como ahora los cañones fueron dirigidos a nosotros, pero no fueron disparados antes que Alfis y Ghost volaran en diferentes direcciones directo a las laderas donde se encontraban el montón de unicornios y las tropas que esperaban la caída del escudo para entrar.

El hechizo que use en ellos funciono de maravilla, ya que ambos llegaron a volar a velocidades que rivalizaban con las de Rainbow cuando joven. ambos llegaron a los de las laderas y siguiendo el plan solo los sobre volaron. En un principio pensé que la idea de Ghost había sido realmente estúpida, después de todo ahora tanto él como Alfis eran objetivo del grueso del ejercito los cuales ahora no paraban de lanzarles sus hechizos a por ellos y aun cada arquero les disparaba.

Literalmente gracias a su idea era mucho peor su situación a simple vista, pero fue luego que note los veneficios de ello. Los arqueros al no controlar del todo su miedo, ellos temblaban y su puntería no era exactamente de temer, en caso de los unicornios estos lanzaban hechizos usados contra tropas aéreas tales como estallidos aéreos y flechas seguidoras, pero al no concentrarse del todo eran lentos lanzando los hechizos y la efectividad de las mismas era dudosa.

Pero si hubo algo que hizo a todos temer aún más, era lo terriblemente efectivo que estaba resultando ser el plan de alfis. Al lanzar ese enorme orbe de luz justo en medio del campo, solo hice amplificar las sombras de esos dos al momento en que ellos volaban sobre todos... y fue eso lo que me dio una idea de por qué ejércitos enteros se vieron derrotados por solo 7 ponis a lo mucho quienes estuvieron bajo el mando de Ghost.

Todo aquel que tenía la mala suerte de ser alcanzado por las sombras de esos dos, terminaban con sus cuerpos siendo atravesados por espinas oscuras que salían de sus sombras. Por ello lo que antes eran gritos de batallad, fueron reemplazados rápidamente por gritos agónicos de las víctimas de esos dos.

No podía culparlos por llenarse del miedo a la muerte... después de todo... aun yo quien solo estaba mirando todo esto sentía miles de escalofríos recorrer por mi lomo al ver los cientos de ponis empalados que llenaron el campo.

Los que tenían suerte y eran alcanzados por Alfis terminaban con espinas atravesando sus patas, pecho e incluso ciertas zonas de su cuello incapacitándolos, mas no tomando sus vidas. Por otro lado, los que eran alcanzados por Ghost no había uno solo que no deseara jamás haber venido... todos y cada uno de ellos morían, pero el Thestral se aseguraba que lo hicieran lenta y dolorosamente al atravesar sus cuerpos en áreas vitales y hasta colgarlos de las espinas a la vista de todos.

Celestia... el estómago se me retorció al ver el campo llenarse de ponis quienes si tenían suerte podían gritar de dolor, mientras que estaban aquellos quienes de su boca solo salía sangre mientras tosían y de sus ojos los cuales perdían el brillo de la vida, solo las lágrimas salían.

El anterior canto que casi era una falsa proclama de Ghost, más el ver el campo llenarse de la derramada sangre de sus compañeros, fue algo que trajo terror no solo al corazón de nuestros enemigos, si no que aun yo lo sentía, pero era justo por este que las cosas marchaban a nuestro favor.

\- ¡M- Maldita Sea Maten A Esos Bastardos! ¡NO ME IMPORTA CÓMO, PERO MÁTENLOS! - La voz del zepelín grito lleno de nervios y ahora los cañones de los zepelines apuntaban no solo a esos dos, si no que incluso a mi comenzaron a dispararme. Yo cree una barrera que fue lo suficientemente fuerte para resistir el impacto de los cañones, pero Alfis y Ghost optaron por evadir y por ello, los de tierra ahora no solo tenían que preocuparse de los Thestrals, si no que también de los disparos de los zepelines que comenzaron a estallar en tierra volando en pedazos a quienes estaban en el área de impacto.

Pero aun si las cosas marchaban a nuestro favor, no era exactamente un relajado viaje ni para Alfis ni para Ghost. Debilitadas, pero aun así un mar de flechas mágicas perseguidoras los seguían, los cañonazos seguían siendo un riesgo igual al que los arqueros, y de paso a su caza salieron bien fuera pegasos, grifos, hipo grifos e incluso dragones.

Antes que alfis pasara sobre ellos, una bandada de grifos y dragones se elevó directo a ella. Estos fueron de frente contra ella por lo que la Thestral gris oscuro, al verlos al vuelo tomo entre sus cascos su espada y voló de frente a ellos.

\- ¡AAAAHHHHHHH! - Alfis dio un buen grito de batalla acelerando el doble de lo que ya lo hacía con el hechizo tomando por sorpresa al grifo más cercano y logrado gracias a ello, y gracias a ello darle una patada directa a la cabeza que lo hizo ir contra otro de los que volaba cayendo así esos dos. De solo conectar la patada la Thestral lanzo su espada encajándola justo en la base del ala del dragón que estaba a punto de golpearla, por lo que el golpe no ocurrió y en cambio ella planto sus cuatro patas en el pecho de ese dragón y con su boca tomo la espada antes de usarlo para saltar en el aire sobre un grifo que estaba por cortarla con sus garras.

Al ella saltar desde el dragón logro evadir al grifo, y este no pudo frenar antes que el montón de flechas que seguían a Alfis atravesaran todo su cuerpo haciéndolo pedazos. Alfis tuvo que lanzar su espada directo a la boca de un dragón, ya que este aun cuando se acercaba le lanzo su aliento, una pequeña llamarada salió de su boca antes que la espada la cual atravesó las llamas se enterrara en su boca. Alfis fue alcanzada por la llamarada, pero ella la atravesó rápidamente hasta el dragón y de hecho se las arreglo para usarlo de escudo contra las flechas que la seguían.

Al detenerse, una buena cantidad de las flechas que la seguían impactaron al dragón haciéndolo pedazos antes de pasarlos de largo a ambos. Una vez estas los pasaron, entonces Alfis soltó el cadáver del dragón no sin antes volver a tomar su espada.

Ghost por otro lado estaba volando a toda velocidad entre un mar de estallidos de magia que se daban muy cerca de él mientras estaba siendo seguido por grifos los cuales con sus garras se les hizo un juego de niños el portar arcos y dispáralos mientras lo cazaban, y por si fuera poco, esos grifos llevaban sobre si unicornios los cuales lanzaban hechizos de alta velocidad a él.

El Thestral estaba maniobrando como loco para evadir tantas cosas, pero se vio al igual que Alfis en un momento en que una buena tropa se elevaron frente a el en ruta de colisión, pero más que preocuparse, el Thestral solo acelero aún más directo a donde venia el primero.

Un hipogrifo el cual portaba una lanza intento atravesarlo en vuelo, pero Ghost desvió solo un poco su curso de vuelo dejando a la lanza pasar sobre el y al llegar al hipo grifo, fue entonces cuando vi como una hoja de un negro cristal al igual que el brazalete se desplego de los brazaletes que Ghost portaba, estas sobresalían solo unos centímetros de su casco, y su ancho no era más ancho que la hoja de una daga, pero igualmente solo le basto una pasada de esas hojas al Thestral para que el ala de ese hipogrifo dejara su cuerpo, y este conoció su final cuando la otra hoja corto más de la mitad de su cuello.

Ghost no se detuvo al matar a ese y fue esta vez por un pegaso el cual al verlo acercarse intento cortarlo con su espada, pero el Thestral uso el brazalete en si para bloquear y repeler la espada dejando completamente abierto a ese pegaso. Ghost atravesó con ambas hojas el pecho de ese pegaso, una de ellas salió por su costado izquierdo cortando su corazón, pero con la otra él uso el cuerpo para escudarse de varios proyectiles lanzados por los unicornios y los grifos.

El cuerpo lo pateo directo a uno de los grifos que lo seguía el cual lo evadió, pero al instante tuvo que de nuevo protegerse con sus brazaletes del corte de un hacha blandida por un dragón, y seguido tuvo que esquivar una buena llamarada que este lanzo, pero al evadir el Thestral al parecer vio su oportunidad de algún modo y decidió tomarla, ya que voló directo al dragón y lo pateo con la suficiente fuerza para hacerlo retroceder hasta donde él lo deseo, y como resultado el dragón fue hecho pedazos por una bala de cañón.

Ambos Thestral estaban demostrando una fiereza única en esta batalla mientras se apegaban lo más que podían al plan inicial, así que ahora era mi turno. Mucho daño ya habían hecho esos zepelines al escudo de la ciudad, así que en parte era una verdadera suerte el que hubieran abandonado la idea de seguirlo atacando, pero en caso de que estos volvieran a atacar, entonces el escudo no lograría resistir así que era hora de hacerlos bajar de cielo.

Tome aire un momento y aun cuando mi escudo aun estaba siendo severamente impactado por bolas de coñones, entonces lo baje y me apresure al vuelo mientras me acercaba al primero de los zepelines.

\- Lo siento… - No pude más que disculparme con todos los que estaban dentro del mismo, antes concentrar bastante energía en mi cuerno y lanzar un buen rayo directo al globo del zepelín, pero me lleve una enorme sorpresa cuando pude ver un escudo mágico rodear todo el zepelín y aún más lo hice al notar que este resistió mi ataque.

\- Tal parece que no será sencillo tan sencillo como creí ¿Eh? - Bueno daba igual, de todos modos tenia que bajar a esas cosas del cielo, así que mientras que me movía rápido evitando las muchas bolas de cañón, entonces cargue mi siguiente ataque. Lance un rayo directamente por sobre el zepelín y sobre este se extendió un anillo enorme de azulada luz, de este comenzaron a llover al globo un montón de bloques afilados de hielo que se destrozaban al contacto con el escudo, pero era notorio que estaban comenzando a hacer mella en el mismo, así que cargue mi siguiente ataque y me pare justo frente al zepelín.

A mis espaldas se crearon 6 anillos más he inyecte una enorme cantidad de magia en ellos, como resultado de estos salieron 6 rayos que más que solo demostrar poder al ser super gruesos, eran unos finos rayos de magia concentrada y de color rojo que como quería, destrozaron el escudo y la lluvia de hielo se encargo de hacer nada el zepelín.

Para que este no cayera sobre el escudo y evitar la muerte de todos dentro del zepelín, entonces lo transporte con mi magia directo a tierra donde aun así, pude ver una parte del mismo estallar, pero a los tripulantes salir de él.

\- De seguir así estaremos perdidos Hoger… - Del mismo zepelín de siempre, vino otra voz que no reconocí, pero esta, a diferencia de las anteriores no lucia aterrorizada, si no más bien serena y hasta un poco intimidante.

\- ¡MALDITA SEA NO ES MOMENTO DE RESTREGARME COSAS EN LA CARA COURT! ¡SI VAS A HACE ALGO QUE SEA ALGO PRODUCTIVO COMO MATAR A ESOS TRES MIERDAS!

\- Si lo que quieres es vencerlos, entonces es fácil… - Oh rayos, en verdad no me estaba gustando el tono de este tipo - Hacen lo que hacen por que se ven con la libertad de hacerlo, después de todo mientras ese escudo se mantenga el pueblo estará relativamente a salvo, ¿Pero qué pasaría si el escudo cae? - Hay no, no me gustaba como iba esto - Exacto Hoger, esa libertad que tienen al luchar se acaba al tener que proteger a los habitantes de la ciudad esta y claro está, todo aquel que tiene algo que proteger, tiene también una desventaja enorme en batalla. Si deseas ganar esto, entonces termina de volar el escudo y ataca la ciudad.

\- ¡PRINCESAAAAA! - Por sobre los sonidos de la batalla, la voz de Ghost fue claramente escuchada y no se oía nada contento - ¡LOS ZEPELINES AHORA!

\- ¡DEMONIOS! - No me quedo más que apretar mis dientes, Ghost y Alfis estaban con los cascos llenos con el reducir el número de tropas, así que su ayuda estaba descartada. Dependía completamente de mi el hacer caer los zepelines restantes, así que me tome un respiro antes de cerrar mis ojos - "Por favor Magia, préstame de tu ayuda con esto."

Pude sentir un casco en mi hombro, y allí fue que abrí mis ojos yyy pude ver a la sonriente, y hasta un poco emocionada yegua a mi lado la cual asintió. Al momento sentí como mi cuerpo se llenó de aun más magia de la que disponía, así que no dude en comenzar a recitar un hechizo que en parte estaba prohibido por los efectos del mismo, pero que para el momento caía muy bien… además, esto era una emergencia así que aun si se lo contaba a Celestia y a Luna ellas entenderían.

Cadenas de runas comenzaron a rodearme mientras recitaba cada cantico necesario para este hechizo, pero a su vez también tuve que protegerme del fuego no solo de los zepelines los cuales reanudaron el bombardeo a la ciudad, si no también de hechizos lanzados por otros unicornios a mí, por lo que mientras casteaba, Magia me hecho un casco al convocar a mi alrededor una barrera protectora y darme el tiempo que necesite para completar el hechizo.

Una vez estuvo preparado, entonces el montón de runas que me rodeaban salieron disparadas formando tres anillos uno sobre otro los cuales se estiraron lo suficiente para cubrir casi la ciudad completa y claro está, todos los zepelines restantes. - Agg… - Suspire, antes de abrir mis ojos y decir la palabra necesaria para desencadenar dicho hechizo.

\- Devastación.

Solo eso basto para que el primer anillo disparara un rayo que abarco cada espacio que cubrían los anillos, ósea, del tamaño de la ciudad completa. El segundo imbuyó el rayo con elemento degradante para darle la propiedad de consumir aun la magia que este tocara y el tercer anillo el cual era mi seguro, se encargaba de redirigir todo el ridículamente potente rayo a los espacios que yo deseara y así evitar el destrozar toda la ciudad, y claro está, dirigí toda la magia sobre los zepelines.

Los escudos de los mismos ni siquiera resistieron dos segundos el poder de dicho hechizo antes que fueran destrozados por completo y los viera caer al escudo. Por ello abandone el hechizo y en cambio use la magia de la que disponía para poder evitar que los zepelines cayeran sobre el escudo… pero me temo que por muy princesa, por muy apoyada que fuera por Magia, tenia mis limites y con ese anterior hechizo los rebase por demás. Uno de los zepelines no logre que mi magia lo trasportara y como resultado este termino cayendo sobre el escudo, vi a los tripulantes salir volando antes que este impactara y el impacto fue lo que causo que este estallara en mil pedazos.

Eso fue lo que se necesito para que una parte del escudo cayera, y claro esta que los invasores al notar esto soltaron un fuerte grito de batalla mientras que ahora por todos lados, todos los aun vivos cargaban a la apertura… después de todo hace rato las ordenes habían sido dadas y estas eran claras, entrar y matar cuanto se encontraran dentro.

\- ¡no! ¡No! ¡NO! - Me sentí tan frustrada cuando vi como casi una cuarta parte del escudo había caído. Se ponía por amor a Celestia que lo evitáramos, pero de nuevo fui tonta y por eso…

\- ¡Buen trabajo mi princesa! - Me tomo muy por sorpresa la voz de Alfis a mi lado, así que mire a mi lado y vi a la yegua la cual respiraba agitada y hasta tenia uno de sus ojos cerrados, era notable el cansancio que ella sentía y aun más notable fue el mal rato que paso al ver su armadura raspada y golpeada, pero aun así ella me sonreía contenta - ¡Las cosas están resultando mejor de lo que espere! ¡Es muy notable la diferencia de las cosas cuando una de ustedes nos apoyan!

\- P- Pe- Pero… - En verdad tenia miles de dudas en ese momento, así que tuve que sacármelas - E- El escudo cayo, se suponía que lo evitáramos ¿ No?

\- Para nada… - Esta vez fue la voz de Ghost la que me sorprendió, a mi otro lado estaba el volando en un estado similar al de Alfis, él también respiraba con algo de dificultad mientras miraba con uno de sus ojos cerrados a la apertura en el escudo - Desde un principio actuamos en base a que el escudo eventualmente caería y me refiero a por completo. El que solo una pequeña sección del mismo fuera la que cayera es sin duda el mejor de los posibles resultados.

\- Exacto… - Alfis se tomo un momento para respirar antes de mirar al sol ya escondiéndose - Y el hecho de que este ya anocheciendo nos da otra ventaja mi princesa… después de todo… - La yegua sonrió y me señalo a la ciudad por el hoyo del escudo, 0.o extrañamente las farolas que siempre había visto encendidas en los últimos días todas estaban apagadas dejando a la ciudad en tinieblas - La oscuridad siempre va a ser una aliada para nosotros al no tener la necesidad de alguna fuente de luz aun en la más profunda tiniebla, pero ellos si la necesitan y ello nos da otra ventaja, ellos serán fáciles de localizar, nuestra gente no. Mi princesa deshaga la esfera de luz y andando.

Asentí y como lo pidió, entonces deshice la enorme esfera lumínica sobre todos. Al momento se hizo notable lo tarde que era ya que la cantidad de luz que se colaba por las montañas no era exactamente abundante. Cuando vi a la ciudad noté a lo que Alfis se refería, ni yo misma era capaz de ver casi nada de la misma. Ella y Ghost se lanzaron al vuelo, así que apenas es que pude seguirlos aun por aire. Fue allí cuando note el segundo punto de Alfis, por las laderas de la montaña antorchas o hechizos de luz fueron usados y en medio de la oscuridad podías verlos moverse en dirección a la apertura del escudo, mientras que algunas de hecho ya estaban entrando en la apertura.

Sea como sea, Ghost y Alfis no volaron directo a la batalla, si no más bien a la plaza de la ciudad. Una vez en ella, entonces nos encontramos tanto con el Thestral azul llamado Flini, como también con otro más el cual en un principio no pude distinguir en la oscuridad, pero luego de un rápido hechizo para darme la capacidad de ver en la oscuridad sin necesidad de luz, entonces pude denotarlo y era notablemente mucho mayor que todos, pero portaba una armadura que lo hacia sobre salir de todos los demás. Este poni era de un color gris azulado oscuro, al no llevar su yelmo puesto pude ver su crin de color entre azul profundo y plateada notablemente por la edad. Sus ojos eran de color amarillo, y su marca no estaba a la vista por la armadura.

\- Capitana Alfis, princesa… - Tanto el poni nuevo como Flini hicieron un saludo al momento en que Alfis y yo bajamos a tierra.

\- Descansen… - Siguiendo protocolos, entonces ella dijo eso y dejaron su saludo - Sargento Flini, comándate Heard, hicimos reducimos cuanto pudimos las tropas, pero aun así nos espera algo de resistencia así que más les vale estar preparados.

\- No soy tan estúpido para confiar en que solo dos ponis…

\- Tres… - Bueno, Alfis señalo a Ghost el cual permanecía tranquilamente sentado detrás de nosotros mirándonos - Aunque estúpido hasta de pensar, mi hermano hizo su parte en ayudarnos en el asunto.

\- Agg… - El otro Thestral gris azulado suspiro mirando nada lindo a Ghost - Dos ponis… y un hijo de perra… fueran capaces de eliminar a tal cantidad de invasores, así que es obvio que nos preparamos para la caída total del escudo. Es más bien una grata sorpresa el ver que solo una parte de él cayera.

\- Je, tienes suerte que no esté Aria aquí Heard viejo verde… - Bueno, Ghost no se quedo callado esta vez - De resto me reiría al ver como eres regañado por tu 'Ofensivo' lenguaje.

\- ¬n¬ No soy un viejo verde traidor de mierda.

\- Dirás eso, ¬u¬ pero yo si recuerdo las miradas que le dabas a cada recluta femenina de la guardia en el tiempo que estuve con mi viejo en los cuarteles.

\- ¡YA Córtenlo Ustedes Dos! - TuT Celestia, estaba comenzando a pensar en lo beneficiosa que era la presencia de Alfis, después de todo un grito de ella y esos dos se callaron - ¡Estamos en una situación seria así que ni se les ocurra ponerse a discutir por estupideces! - Alfis miro un poco molesta a ese viejo poni - Heard, ahorremos los insultos para el bastardo de mi hermano para luego, quiero una explicación del plan de batalla y tanto mi participación como la de la princesa y mi hermano en él.

El poni solo asintió e hizo un saludo de nuevo - A sus órdenes… - Él bajo su cascos y se paró firme ante Alfis - De momento tenemos tropas repartidas alrededor de la ciudad las cuales estaban allí en caso que el escudo cayera por completo, pero dado que no lo hizo, entonces mis chicos están siendo movidos a la zona sur de la ciudad que es la zona que cayo. Dejaremos a los más jóvenes e inexpertos en combate en las zonas alrededor solo encaso que otra parte del escudo caiga, lo cual es poco probable desde que ya se está trabajando en reparar el escudo, pero no está de más tener algo de seguridad de más. Por otro lado, estamos concentrando todas las fuerzas en la brecha en el sur, un grupo se está encargando de retrasar a los invasores mientras que el resto esta evacuando a los civiles de la zona a lugares más seguros y arman trampas para facilitar el trabajo de rechazarlos.

El comandante Heard se relajo un poco y miro a Alfis un poco dudoso - En cuanto a la participación de ustedes tres, no tuvimos en consideración esto. Me disculpo, pero no creo que sea buena idea que ustedes tres sigan en ello en su estado actual… - El Thestral miro a uno de los soldados y eso basto para que este encendiera solo un farol. Luego de encendido, entonces señalo a las patas de esos dos - Después de todo, sus sombras dejan muy en claro que se excedieron esta vez.

Al principio no lo entendí, pero gracias a la luz de la farola pude ver sus sombras y me lleve una verdadera sorpresa al notar como la sombra de esos dos era algo ya deforme y no se mantenía tranquila, podía ver como esta se movía y mutaba.

\- Ghost… - Alfis miro seria su hermano - ¿Puedes continuar?

\- Es obvio que lo hare Alfis… - El negro Thestral le devolvió la mirada a ella y no vi ni el más mínimo atisbo de duda en ella - Aria esta en la casa de nuestros padres y me temo que no me puedo dar el lujo de solo ir a descansar y permitir que la lucha llegue allá. Si crees que es la primera vez que me excedo con el uso de nuestra habilidad, estas en verdad muy tonta hermana, ya he sostenido miles de luchas una vez abuse de ella, así que no moriré solo por no poder usarla por un tiempo… ¿Qué hay de ti?

\- Agg… -.- obvio que no me pienso ir a dormir mientras mi gente me necesita… - Ambos terminaron mirándome a mí - ¿Princesa?

Bueno, cerré un momento mis ojos antes de suspirar y sonreírles - No creo que pueda apoyarlos con hechizos de rango alto, pero puedo aun así luchar por mi cuenta, así que cuenten conmigo.

\- Decidido entonces… - Alfis se sentó cruzando sus cascos y le sonrió a el otro poni - Dinos donde nos necesitas Heard y nosotros haremos el resto.

\- Me complace contar con su ayuda capitana y princesa… pero la del traidor está de más.

\- Oh, ¿Así que me quieres vagando por mis anchas? - Ghost de hecho le sonrió aún más - Porque eso estaría muy bien para mí.

\- O_O Ni lo sueñes desgraciado… - Ni fue él quien respondió, la misma Alfis fue la que termino con los pelos del lomo de punta - Te pegas a mi trasero y listo de ser así, pero ni de chiste te dejo hacer lo que quieras.

\- Como quieras hermana.

Vale eso no se oyó nada bien, pero ignorando eso, el comandante Heard nos informo de donde nos necesitaba, así que todos procedimos a emprender la caminata a donde nos lo pidieron… justo al frente de la batalla.

Ghost y Alfis irían delante junto a los soldados a eliminar a cuantos invasores pudieran eliminar, mientras que yo me quedaría detrás y cubriría a todos con mis hechizos. La idea principal aquí no era el que nosotros elimináramos a todos, sino simplemente que al menos la presencia tanto mía como de Alfis elevara la moral de las tropas. Mientras que la presencia de Ghost sirviera al menos para desmoralizar la de los enemigos ya que era obvio que conocían quien era el Thestral.

Al ir por la ciudad pude ver como efectivamente algunos soldados guiaban a los civiles fuera de sus hogares y los llevaban a otras zonas, mientras que muchos otros los vi armando las dichosas trampas… estas variaban desde simples hilos bastante finos en distintos puntos de las calles, hasta trampas de ballestas activabas por cuerdas. Eran un poco ortodoxas y simples, pero teniendo en cuanta la oscuridad que nos rodeaba debían de funcionar.

—~ஜ۩۞۩ஜ~—

TuT perdon por el retrazo, pero el vicio con el dark souls no es normal yyy bueno, me tarde mas de la cuenta.


	49. Selenia bajo ataque 3

Cap 49: Selenia bajo ataque 3.

\- ¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

\- ¡JAJAJAJA ADELANTE HOMBRES Y MATEN A TODOS ESTAS RATAS DE ALAS DE PIEL! ¡MATEMOS A TODOS ESTOS HIJOS DE PERRA Y TOMEMOS TODOS LO VALIOSO DE ESTA MALDITA CIUDAD!

\- ¡SOLDADOS RESISTAN! ¡NO PODEMOS PERMITIR QUE ESTOS SALVAJES AVANCEN MÁS!

Cuando llegamos finalmente al que era el frente de batalla, pude ver las cosas un poco más claramente, había una buena planicie la cual se suponía que fuera el borde de la ciudad ya que esta se extendía una buena cantidad de espacio hasta llegar a donde la montaña se alzaba, esta una vez estuvo llena de flores hermosas al igual que el resto de las de la ciudad nocturnas, las cuales debían de despedir un hermoso aroma... pero ahora nada de ello era como se suponía, debía de ser.

De las flores no eran muchas las que no habían sido ya pisoteadas bien fuera por los soldados de Selenia, o bien por los bandidos y mercenarios que intentaban entrar a la ciudad. Al ser ya de noche podía ver las esferas de luz flotando en el campo iluminando para que los bandidos y mercenarios pudieran luchar en contra de los Thestrals quienes los tenían retenidos justo en medio del campo.

Las cosas aun a mi punto de vista no se miraban muy favorables para los Thestrals en ese momento. Hacían lo posible por resistir, pero el hecho de que ellos tuvieran unicornios de su lado no les daba la mejor de las ventajas. Podía ver como los hechizos de los unicornios volaban directo a las líneas de los Thestrals y estos por algún motivo se veían obligados a evadir y cuando no lo lograban, siempre terminaba el afectado bastante mal.

Mientras lo miraba, no pude para nada evitar el notar algo y miré a los otros dos que estaban conmigo - Ghost, Alfis, ¿Por qué los soldados no usan su habilidad para controlar las sombras? ¿Acaso es por la luz de los unicornios?

\- No realmente... - Mientras aun volábamos Alfis me respondió sin quitar su vista de técnicamente todo el campo, ya que miraba de un lado a otro - Aunque la luz del sol si sería un impedimento para poder usarla, es más que todo debido a nuestra poca resistencia a ella. La luz mágica no es exactamente un impedimento para ello a menos que esta esté dotada de un extremadamente alto poder y además, elimine cada pedazo de sombra en el lugar. La razón por la cual no la usan, es porque no todos tenemos la suficiente habilidad para poder controlarlas para el combate.

Vale, ahora si la mire bien extrañada - Amm… ¿Para el combate?

\- Si, todo Thestral nace con la habilidad de controlar las sombras, es desde hace mucho uno de nuestros recursos para defendernos al poder moverlas para espantar a nuestros enemigos, pero no son muchos aquellos quienes nacen con la suficiente habilidad para poder hacer más que moverlas y hacer algunos trucos con ellas. El poder hacer que estas se vuelvan materia y sea posible usarlas para combatir es una historia muy diferente.

\- Que el mundo de gracias a que sea de esta forma… - Ghost de hecho nos miró con una ceja levantada - Porque no me imagino a tan siquiera un ejército que pueda enfrentarse a nuestro pueblo de todos tener el mismo tipo de control que Alfis o yo mismo.

Hay rayos, con lo que había visto hace a lo mucho una hora, en verdad que no ponía en duda ello. De pensarlo se me paro cada pelo del lomo al imaginarme un campo entero de cuerpos de ponis empalados al estilo de Ghost.

\- Sea como sea, princesa, hermana. Prepárense para la batalla y ya saben que hacer, no mueran como unas taradas se les agradece.

\- ¬_¬ No es necesario que me lo recuerdes hermano.

\- TnT Yo solo ruego que mis plumas sigan intactas luego de esto.

Los tres sobrevolamos el campo de batalla, y ese era mi momento para hacer una entrada lo suficientemente llamativa para ser notada por los Thestrals, así que en medio de nuestro vuelo castee un hechizo que aunque de bajo consumo, era bastante llamativo. De mi cuerno dispare un rayo al cielo el cual creo algunas nubes sobre los invasores, y de inmediato una lluvia de rayos comenzó a caer sobre ellos. Al no poner tanta magia los rayos no eran letales realmente, pero si daban una buena descarga para llegar a paralizar un rato a quienes eran alcanzados por ellos.

Sea como sea, con ello tuve la atención de una buena parte del ejército de los Thestrals sobre nosotros tres quienes nos quedamos volando sobre todos, TnT y lamentablemente me tocaba hacer algo que detestaba como nada… tener que dar un discurso sin haberlo planeado con antelación.

Ya que según Ghost me había explicado que los soldados si estaban entrenados para poder resistir los sonidos de la batalla, y además, el hecho de que como protección adicional todos llevaban tapones especiales, entonces use la voz real esta vez - ¡SOLDADOS! ¡ESTE ES NUESTRO MOMENTO PARA BRILLAR! ¡EL ENEMIGO ESTÁ A LA PUERTA DE NUESTRO HOGAR PENSADO TONTAMENTE QUE PUEDEN SOLO VENIR Y HACER CUANTO ELLOS LES PLAZCA, PERO NOSOTROS ESTAMOS AQUÍ PARA DEMOSTRARLES CUAN EQUIVOCADOS ESTÁN! ¡ES HORA DE LEVANTAR NUESTRAS ARMAS Y LUCHAR POR AQUELLO QUE MÁS AMAMOS! ¡ES HORA DE LUCHAR POR DEFENDER A LOS INOCENTES QUIENES CUENTAN CON NOSOTROS, ES HORA DE LUCHAR POR LOS HOGARES QUE CON MUCHO ESFUERZO Y DEDICACIÓN CONSTRUIMOS, ES HORA DE DEFENDER LOS LAZOS QUE HEMOS CREADO CON TODOS NUESTROS HERMANOS! ¡HOY LES PIDO QUE NO DESMAYEN Y QUE CON VALOR ENFRENTEMOS A ESTE ENEMIGO HASTA ECHARLOS!

\- ¡AAAAAHHHHHH! - Bueno, no era uno de mis mejores discursos, TuT pero supongo que eso basto ya que cada uno de los soldados dieron un buen grito mientras que le echaron mucho más empeño al luchar contra los invasores.

\- Je, ¬u¬ bien hecho mi princesa… - Hay Celestia, admito que estaba algo apenada y más por la felicitación de Alfis. Sea como sea, la yegua sonrió hasta alegre y desenvaino su espada apuntándola a los invasores - ¡POR EQUESTRIA Y NUESTRAS PRINCESAS!

Hay Celestia, al de nuevo escuchar el grito de nuestros soldados, ahora sí que estaba bieeeen apenada. Sea como sea, al momento tanto Alfis como Ghost se lanzaron directo a los lugares donde más de los invasores se notaban, así que yo volé hasta estar en medio de nuestras fuerzas y de allí comencé mi ataque y defensa.

Aun si nuestras tropas estaban más motivadas, eso no quitaba el hecho de que seguíamos en desventaja por los unicornios, así que me quede volando en medio de las tropas para poder ver los hechizos que fueran lanzados a ellos, y a la vez usar mi magia para poder reducir el número de hechiceros unicornios quienes no cesaban su lluvia de ataques.

\- "¡Twilight, por aquí!"

Al ver en la dirección de la voz pude ver a Magia sobre un buen grupo de unicornios los cuales entre varios combinaban su magia para crear un hechizo de alta rango, así que al momento lance un rayo a ellos encontrándome con una barrera, pero solo tuve que condensar el rayo y cambiar su propiedad para que mi ataque perforara sin problemas la barrera, antes de volverlo a cambiar y que este se separara en varios rayos más que los dirigí a los cuernos de todos ellos arrancándolos de sus cabezas y dejándolos de inmediato fuera de combate.

Vi un montón de flechas encendidas en fuego ser disparadas a las tropas, así que abandone el atacar a más de los unicornios para crear una barrera especial de amplio rango y proteger a tantos de los nuestros como fuera posible, además de hacerla con la capacidad de devolver todo proyectil que la tocara, así que a la vez que las flechas impactaban, eran tragadas por la barrera y devueltas al lugar del que salieron.

Vi unos cuantos grifos tomar vuelo y venir a mi directamente, pero magia me ayudo al crear una barrera a mi alrededor que detuvo las armas de los grifos, y me dio el tiempo de lanzar varias flechas mágicas a las alas de todos hiriéndolos y mandándolos a tierra. Al esos grifos caer, entonces cree al menos una docena de pequeños anillos de los cuales comenzaron a ser lanzadas más de estas flechas a donde los unicornios y arqueros se mantenían detrás de las tropas.

Rayos, en verdad las cosas no me gustaban para nada. No importaba a cuantos hiriera, su número simplemente no parecía tener fin a pesar de todo cuanto hacía.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Al momento de separarnos de la princesa, tanto mi hermana como yo fuimos directo a donde al parecer ambos juzgamos era donde la línea de defensa estaba a punto de ceder. Nos lanzamos en picada directo a sobre dos de los mercenarios quienes atacaban y al menos yo termine arrancando una cabeza, mientras que ella termino enterrando su espada en el lomo del suyo.

De solo caer frente un grupo de los mercenarios, y que estos me vieran el efecto fue inmediato. Todos estos gritaron y un buen grupo se vino contra mí al reconocerme y gritar estupideces del que tomarían mi cabeza y se quedarían con la gloria de ello. No pretendía jugar esta vez a la defensiva, así que, así como ellos vinieron a mí, yo corrí contra ellos y antes de chocar contra el primero me barrí por entre sus patas y clave ambas hojas en V en su cuerpo para a medida que me deslizaba, arrancar una gran parte de la carne de su pecho y abdomen.

Este cayo al suelo con parte de sus órganos fuera, mientras que yo patee con ambas patas traseras al que estaba detrás de ese con la suficiente fuerza para hacer pedazos las costillas sobre su corazón, y empujarme de él con mis cascos anclados al suelo para levantarme y saltar impulsado de mis alas para pasar por encima de uno detrás, tomar su cabeza con mis cascos, y con mis alas dar una vuelta con su cabeza aun sostenida y por consiguiente quebrándola por completo al darle una vuelta entera.

Caí a tierra de nuevo solo para ser asaltado por dos a la vez, un poni portando una lanza y un grifo portando una espada, el grifo vino a mi dando un corte diagonal con su espada así que cruce ambas hojas de mis brazaletes para parar el espadazo, y de paso al estar a dos patas entonces le di una buena patada en un costado al grifo para atravesarlo en el camino de la lanza de poni, haciendo que este atravesara al grifo de lado a lado, pero a mí no logro tocarme al haberme hecho a un lado. Fui directo a por el poni y al este tener su lanza en el cuerpo del grifo, no pudo a tiempo sacarla antes que cortara su cuello, por reacción el poni soltó la lanza tomando su cuello mientras la sangre no paraba de salir y me miraba aterrado mientras moría.

Con esos dos fuera entonces fui directo contra otro más el cual portaba una alabarda, al verme acercarme este la agito horizontalmente intentando cortarme con el hacha en la punta, pero logre repelerla al golpearla con uno de los brazaletes e iba por el pecho de este, pero retrocedió mientras con la punta trasera de la alabarda intento golpearme en la cara. Tuve que retroceder de más al escuchar el aire ser rasgado a mi lado y al retroceder vi a un espadachín pasar de largo con una espada lista para apuñalearme, pero no pude ir tras este al ver la punta de la alabarda venir en una carga hacia mí. Decidí jugármelas con todas y avance de golpe al de la alabarda, extendí una de las cuchillas de mis brazaletes en el momento justo para chocar ambas putas de las armas y lograr desviar la alabarda lo suficiente para que el cuerpo de esta pasara por sobre la piel de mi casco, y al final mi hoja terminara siendo clavada en una de las mejillas de ese poni haciéndolo soltar su arma y retroceder, solo para que con mi otra hoja le diera muerte al clavarla directo en su corazón.

\- ¡MALDITA SEA TE VOY A HACER PAGAR GRANDÍSIMO HIJO DE PUTA!

Había estado ya un buen rato matando, cuando un dragón portando una enorme masa de guerra se vino contra mí al saltar y dar un golpe descendente a donde estaba en ese momento, parando un espadazo de uno de los mercenarios. Apenas si pude retroceder recibiendo solo un pequeño arañazo de la espada en un costado de mi cuello antes que la maza del dragón diera contra el suelo, y el golpe fue tal que el suelo tembló y una capa de polvo se levantó con el impacto. Escuche apenas una inhalación y de inmediato me moví justo a tiempo para que una llamarada lanzada por el dragón no me diera a mí, y en cambio acabara con algunos de los mercenarios detrás de mí.

El dragón disipo el polvo a su alrededor de un solo aleteo y al verme vino a mi agitando la maza en horizontal apuntando a mi pecho, así que me lance al suelo dejando que solo por unos centímetros la maza no me diera y cuando esta pasó, de inmediato salte directo al rostro del dragón. Al verme él inhalo, pero no lanzo su aliento antes que mis cuchillas dieran en ambos de sus ojos cegándolo.

\- ¡AAAAAAAHHHHH MALDITO SEAS ASESINO DE MIERDA!

Pensé que soltaría su arma con ello, pero en cambio este comenzó a oscilar la jodida maza por todos lados mientras me gritaba mil maldiciones. Es obvio que al esto suceder hasta los soldados de Selenia se alejaron de él ya que su fuerza era suficiente para partir cada hueso del cuerpo de quien sea si llegaba a darle, pero no me podía valer menos a mí eso.

Estando ciego no era una amenaza real el dragón ese, así que solo sonreí estando aun cerca de él y le hablé más que confiado - ¿Qué pasa dragón? ¿Acaso no ibas a venir a por mi cabeza?

\- ¡TE MATARE HIJO DE PERRA! - Oscilo la maza horizontalmente en mi dirección, pero me hice solo un poco a un lado y cuando la maza paso, entonces lo siguiente fue una puñalada de mis hojas justo en el espacio entre sus escamas de su pecho, justo donde estaban ambos pulmones - ¡AAAAAAHHHHH PUTO BICHO TE ARRANCARE LA CABEZA!

\- Oh, eso está interesante, ¿Por qué no lo intentas? - Obvio, siguiendo mi voz el siguiente golpe de la maza fue a mi cabeza, así que me agache y cuando la maza paso entonces lo siguiente fue clavar una de las hojas justo en cierto espacio entre las escamas bajas, en donde cierta parte de los dragones se resguardaba - ¡Jajajaja vamos dragón! ¿Acaso Todo Lo Que Tienes Es Solo Boca?

Eso de porque sí le dolió con todo, pero aun así ese tipo solo grito y tomo su maza dando un golpe descendente a donde estaba. Me hice a un lado y luego del impacto entonces volé directo por sobre su cabeza tomando la misma entre mis patas traseras, mientras que extendía las cuchillas de los brazaletes.

\- Eres en verdad muy decepcionante… dragón… - Las escamas de este tipo eran demasiado duras, así que descarte el abrir su cabeza a base de cuchilladas y en cambio clave ambas cuchillas en los orificios de sus ojos antes de moverlas dentro de su cabeza. El dragón al principio gritaba, pero no lo hizo por mucho antes que cayera al suelo inerte. Antes que este cayera al suelo fue que salte fuera de él, así que aterrice en el suelo parado sobre mis patas traseras y agite rápidamente ambas cuchillas para sacar la sangre de las hojas y guardarlas de nuevo antes de mirar al montón que aún me rodeaban.

Delante estaban los mercenarios, detrás de mí los soldados de Selenia. Pude ver a Alfis luchando contra un montón de mercenarios más y tenía que admitir que mi hermana lo hacía bastante bien. Podía verla con su espada repeliendo las armas de los otros y contraatacando sin darles la mínima posibilidad de una defensa, aunque a diferencia de mi ella no los mataba, si no que los hería gravemente al llegar máximo a cortar miembros de sus cuerpos. Una herida que podía traer muerte solo si no era atendida al momento, y realmente pude notar como estos mercenarios estaban lo suficientemente organizados como para que a los heridos y con posibilidades de salvarse, alguno de sus compañeros los sacaba del combate y los entregaba a otros para ser llevados a otro lado.

Sea como sea, ya para ese momento estaba en verdad cansado, pero si lo demostraba estaba más que muerto, así que me trague mi cansancio al estar aún estaba rodeado y salte por sobre el cuerpo del dragón para ir contra los mercenarios. Aterrice frente al primero el cual su primera reacción fue alejarse, pero avance de golpe también y lance un golpe ascendente a su mentón con la cuchilla extendida, así que atravesé su cabeza y con un simple truco de pesos logre alzar el cuerpo y lanzarlo a otro que por sus ropas y equipo, note que era un bandido. El bandido no evito a tiempo el cuerpo y fue aplastado por él, pero de momento lo deje de lado cuando un hacha me intento cortar en dos.

Desvié el hacha con mi uno de los brazaletes aun si sentí con ganas el impacto, y use mi otra cuchilla para dar varias puñaladas en el pecho del hachero, antes de retroceder de golpe cuando escuche el aire ser rasgado a mi lado y a tiempo evadí el ser decapitado por una espada. Tuve que dejar de lado al espadachín al notar una flecha venir a mí y use uno de los brazaletes para cubrirme, mientras que el otro use el truco de mi arma para encargarme del arquero. Oscile horizontalmente mi casco aun si el arquero no estaba frente a mí, y en el momento correcto, entonces la hoja del brazalete se separó del brazalete llevando detrás un hilo oscuro unido a la hoja.

La hoja viajo por el aire justo hasta el cuello del arquero logrando cortarlo, y al momento retraje la hoja solo para saltar dando una patada giratoria a la cabeza de un peleador cuerpo a cuerpo que intento darme un gancho a la cabeza, y la hoja siguiendo mi movimiento entonces la deje estirarse y cortar el cuello de otro más, los ojos de un desafortunado enano, pecho de otro poni y finalmente enredarse en el cuello de un grifo, el cual tomó el hilo entre sus garras, pero me basto un buen jalón para que el hilo cortara la pata y de paso su cabeza rodara antes de retraer por completo la hoja y que este se uniera de nuevo al brazalete.

Si, no podía manejar mi propia sombra, pero era para ocasiones como estas que había preparado el collar que en esos momentos portaba. La piedra del mismo con ayuda del bastardo de Wrath la encantamos justo para tener la capacidad de alargar o recoger el hilo que unía los brazaletes y las hojas de los mismos.

En fin, la hoja volvió justo en el momento que la necesite… no para lograr defenderme de uno de las decenas de mercenarios y bandidos que nos rodeaban, sino más bien para evitar ser decapitado por uno de los soldados de Selenia. Con la hoja que acababa de volver pude bloquear su espada, pero tuve que retroceder cuando otro de los soldados el cual portaba una lanza cargo por sobre el hombro del espadachín y casi atravesaba mi pecho con ella. La armadura que Alfis me presto demostró una vez más ser eficaz ya que la punta de la lanza impacto en el borde de mi pecho y solo gracias a la armadura es que no termine con el pecho atravesado.

Otro más de los soldados el cual no note ya estaba detrás de mi cuando retrocedí y estaba por cortarme por detrás con su espada, pero use mis alas para elevarme por sobre el aun retrocediendo y en cambio logre aterrizar en su lomo. Alfis me asesinaba si lo mataba, así que había optado por golpearlo y dejarlo inconsciente, pero no lo hice antes que otros dos volando vinieran en un ataque de pinzas a por mi cabeza con dos espadas.

Me vi obligado a cubrirme con mis brazaletes de ambas espadas y al estas deslizarse por ellos no cortaron mi cuello, pero el soldado en el que estaba montado dio una rápida vuelta obligándome a bajar de él.

Logré aterrizar en el suelo y vi al grupo de soldados frente a mí ya cansado tanto física, como mentalmente. Estos hijos de perra se lo habían buscado, así que me iban a valer mierda los regaños e intentos de asesinato de mi hermana.

Corrí contra ellos y tres de ellos avanzaron, pero salte levantándome a dos patas y me detuve de golpe mientras que separe la hoja de mi brazalete y esta fue rápidamente hasta la unión de la armadura en el hombro de uno de los que avanzaron atravesando profundamente su hombro. Los otros dos continuaron, pero ya para cuando los tenía delante había enterrado parte de mi casco en la tierra bajo nosotros y al dar una patada, entonces les lance un montón de tierra a los ojos cegándolos.

Estaba por atravesar el pecho del primero, pero una espada que reconocí al instante se detuvo justo en mi cuello obligándome a detenerme. Alfis no me miraba exactamente contenta en ese momento

\- Vi lo sucedido y sé que tienes el derecho de defenderte, pero no te dejare asesinar a uno de mis hombres hermano… - Alfis miro a ese grupo los cuales me atacaron, y ninguno pudo más que tragar hondo por la fría mirada que Alfis les daba - Que esto no se repita de nuevo soldados, o la próxima vez no voy a detenerlo de hacer lo que le plazca a ustedes… ahora retírense, la señal fue dada.

Solo fue en ese momento que noté la bengala de color verde brillando en el cielo, y vi a los soldados nuestros retrocediendo mientras la princesa más algunos arqueros de nuestro lado les cubrían el trasero. Los tipejos fueron los primeros en largarse, mientras que Alfis y yo fuimos a la vez atacados por varios mercenarios más, pero nos las arreglamos para eliminar a unos pocos y abrirnos paso para también retirarnos directo al interior de la ciudad.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Al momento de habernos librado de los mercenarios, mi hermano y yo nos retiramos. Fuimos por entre las calles de la ciudad y los mercenarios al pensar que nos retirábamos por ser superados nos siguieron ciegamente. La princesa Twilight y los arqueros que llegaron en medio de la batalla la verdad habían hecho un buen trabajo, ya que eliminaron a tantos de los unicornios que ya no había manera de iluminar más que el llevar antorchas con ellos mientras avanzaban por entre la ciudad, pero fue justo eso lo que sello el destino de cuantos de ellos nos siguieron ignorantes de nuestras intenciones.

Todos con los que habíamos luchado en la planicie los cuales aún seguían siendo unos cientos nos siguieron dentro de la ciudad y una vez que lo hicieron, fue entonces cuando di la orden y un aro de fuego fue encendido bloqueando su ruta de escape y de entre las casas, los soldados comenzaron a lanzar flechas a todos cuantos nos siguieron comenzando a eliminar a una buena cantidad de ellos. En medio del desespero por el verse encerrados, muchos de los mercenarios comenzaron a correr a las casas para encargarse de los arqueros o bien a sitios donde estuvieran fuera del rango de los arqueros, pero muchos solo terminaban con una pata menos o con una buena parte de sus pechos atravesados por los finos hilos que anteriormente habían sido preparados por nuestras tropas.

Las armas grandes que se habían instalado en los techos, fueron de hecho usadas para poder eliminar a los dragones al lanzarles flechas lo suficientemente grandes resistentes para poder atravesar sus cuerpos y herirlos de gravedad… y claro está, fue justo en ese momento donde el resto de nuestra gente los cuales eran manipuladores de sombras hicieron su aparición. Un montón de los nuestros comenzaron a aparecer en las sombras de los mercenarios para darle una puñalada antes de desaparecer, o bien algunos de ellos comenzaron a ser cortados por hojas oscuras las cuales no lograron ver y los herían de gravedad.

En ese momento ya era realmente oficial, los mercenarios fueron sorprendidos y su moral se había ido por completo al ser superados en todo sentido por nuestras tropas, eso hizo que el miedo los dominara así que era un hecho la victoria de Selenia. Los soldados soltaron un buen grito mientras terminaban de eliminar a los bandidos… -.- y de hecho tengo que admitir que eso fue algo que me alegro demasiado… estaba ya en verdad cansada al tener horas ya luchando hasta luego de haber abusado de mi control sombrío al igual que mi hermano, pero cansada aun así me fui directo a por algunos que intentaban entrar a la ciudad siendo seguida por Ghost.

Llegue a donde el grupo que había visto y tomando mi espada fui contra ellos. Un hipogrifo intento venir a mi cargando con un martillo, pero me había asegurado de aterrizar frente a donde pude distinguir uno de los hilos, así que al venir a mí, el hilo termino cortando ambas de sus manos y en el momento use mi espada para cortar el hilo y demás pateara ese sobre otro que venía detrás. Fui por otro más el cual al ver como ya dos habían caído intento entrar en una de las casas, pero ni lo logro antes que lo alcanzara y cortara profundamente por la parte de atrás de ambas de sus patas traseras, y noquearlo con el pomo de mi espada.

Cuando me giré para poder ir por el próximo, me di cuenta del pelotón que había llegado de nuestras tropas el cual había terminado de acabar con el grupo que vi. Al ver que no había más amenazas allí, entonces opte por volver a cielo y buscar a más, pero poco a poco estaba notando como los sonidos de los choques de metales cesaban y como hasta los gritos estaban desapareciendo cuando los de los nuestros noqueaban a los que eran heridos.

Fue por ello que aterricé en una de las casas cercanas y solo me senté allí a mirar. Un grito fue escuchado por todo Selenia proclamando la victoria… -u- y la verdad no pude resistirme a unirme a ellos gritando para celebrar nuestra victoria, 0u0 pero es que estaba en verdad contenta de haber logrado proteger nuestro hogar.

Sea como sea, no paso mucho antes que una de las reclutas de la guardia llegara con una pinta de que la había pasado realmente mal, ya que pude contarle unas cuantas heridas que aun si no eran letales, debían de molestar como nada y ni hablar de los raspones y magulladuras en su armadura.

Esta al llegar que voltee a mirarla me hizo un saludo parándose firme - C- Capitana Alfis.

\- Descanse soldado… - Ella al momento dejo el saludo y se paró un poco más relajada - ¿Me buscaba?

\- S- Si señora, traigo un reporte del comándate Heard. Las estrategias funcionaron, así que la batalla ya es nuestra, se le solicita el volver a la plaza central ahora.

\- Entendido, iré en unos momentos… - Bueno, la miré de pies a cabeza y no pude más que sonreírle a esa pobre recluta - Sea como sea, ya has tenido tus buenos ratos señorita, así que ve de una vez a la enfermería a que te traten esas heridas ¿Sí?

\- O_O A- Amm… g- gracias… supongo.

En fin, ella se retiró y yo me quede solo unos momentos más antes de dirigirme a la plaza tal como el pesado de Heard me lo pidió. Al llegar pude entonces notar como en ella estaban reunidos aquellos quienes habían sido neutralizados y capturados por nuestros soldados. Los ignoré de momento y solo fui hasta donde vi a la princesa, y de paso a Heard hablando.

\- ¿Se siente mejor princesa? - Heard la verdad la miraba un poco preocupado.

\- Sí, no te preocupes… - La princesa le sonrió y de hecho, fue apenas que note que sostenía una bolsa de hielo contra el otro lado de su cabeza - Es solo un pequeño dolor de cabeza por excederme con mi magia esta vez. Nada de qué preocuparse, ya me ha pasado innumerables veces por estar experimentando con los límites de mi magia.

Bueno, al llegar a ellos fue entonces cuando hice una pequeña reverencia - Princesa, Heard… - Al ellos notarme, entonces me levante y le sonreí a la princesa - Muchas gracias por su ayuda en este asunto princesa, de no haber contado con su ayuda para reducir antes su número y hubiera caído el escudo aun con esos zepelines en el aire, no puedo realmente contar cuantos hubieran muerto de los nuestros.

Bueno, admito que me dio un poco de risa el verla ponerse completamente colorada por el cumplido - Amm… n- no fue nada Alfis. Igual tú y tu hermano fueron los que se llevaron la peor parte al tener que luchar mientras hacían su camino por sobre todos.

\- 0.o A todas estas… - Bueno, Heard me miro de cascos cruzados - ¿Quién de los dos fue el tarado que salió con tal estúpida idea?

\- ¬_¬ Hey que no fue tan estúpida si resulto tan bien… y fui yo Heard. Confió en mis habilidades en vuelo y sé que mi hermano no se queda detrás al ser el quien me enseño muchas de las cosas que se hacer, así que lógicamente sabía que ambos podíamos llevarlo a cabo. Pero dejando eso de lado… - De acuerdo, juegos y cumplidos a parte… mire a Heard bastante seria - Quiero un reporte de las bajas y quiero saber que se hará con los capturados.

Heard me miro por un rato, hasta que me sonrió un poco aliviado de hecho - Las bajas en un principio se estimaba que no bajarían de cientos de los nuestros teniendo que enterrar a muchos de nuestros seres queridos, pero eso gracias a los cielos no ocurrió… fueron mínimas capitana Alfis. Solo 38 de los nuestros fueron heridos de muerte, y los heridos si son bastantes, pero al menos tienen una muy buena posibilidad de salvarse. En cuanto a el que haremos con los capturados… - Bueno, Heard y aun la princesa se levantaron y caminaron hasta estar frente a el montón de mercenarios reunidos en la plaza - Aun no se decide capitana…

Bueno, lo mire algo extrañada por esa respuesta, así que Heard solo suspiró sin quitar su vista de ellos - Sabes Alfis que en parte la paz de la que siempre ha gozado Selenia aun estando fuera de los lindeles de equestria, se debe a que principalmente se pensaba que esto era solo terreno montañoso común gracias a la magia de nuestra señora. En pocas palabras, se debe a que nadie sabe que nosotros existimos. Este evento puede ser considerado en más de un sentido como lo peor que pudo haber pasado en nuestra ciudad por que la noticia de nuestra existencia pudo ya haber sido esparcida y por ello, más eventos como este se pueden dar. Para casos en que fuimos descubiertos sabes que nuestra señora nos da la opción de incluso asesinar a quien lo hizo, pero jamás habíamos tenido que hacerlo y ahora nos encontramos con esto… decenas de seres quienes nos descubrieron y atacaron… - El viejo poni en verdad no lucia para nada cómodo esta vez - Si fueran solo unos pocos lo haría yo mismo Alfis, pero no creo que haya poni capaz de dormir de nuevo tranquilo una vez tomar ta…

\- ¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

Dios… ese grito que se escuchó, no fue de hecho de uno de los capturados, si no de muchos de los que estaban reunidos en la plaza cuando de la nada todos y cada uno de los capturados terminaron clavados en lanzas oscuras las cuales hasta los levantaron del suelo ante todos nosotros. Solo un poni se me vino a la cabeza en ese momento, y al ver a mis alrededores no pude encontrar tan siquiera un rastro de él.

\- ¡MALDITA SEA HEARD PRINCESA! - Mi grito los saco de su sorpresa y me miraron - ¡A DONDE CARAJOS FUE GHOST!

\- E- Es- Espera… - La princesa aun medio verde me miro sorprendida - ¿Qué tú no sabes dónde está?

\- ¡Estaba Conmigo Hace Unos Momentos!

\- Alfis… - Hay diablos, no me gustaba la mirada que Heard me dio en lo más mínimo - Desde el principio llegaste sola.

Hay Dios… de solo oír eso en verdad estaba por sufrir un colapso nervioso, mire a Heard, a la princesa y a cada soldado en la plaza - ¡ESTA ES UNA SITUACIÓN DE EMERGENCIA! ¡QUIERO QUE UN GRUPO LIMPIE ESTO Y EL RESTO DE LOS SOLDADOS LOS QUIERO BUSCANDO RASTROS DEL CRIMINAL CONOCIDO COMO GHOST PERO YA! ¡NO INTENTE BAJO NINGUNA CIRCUNSTANCIA LUCHAR CONTRA ÉL, DE SU SOLO AVISTAMIENTO SOLO DEN ALERTA DE ELLO Y SÍGANLO HASTA QUE HEARD, LA PRINCESA TWILIGHT O YO LLEGUEMOS!

Al instante cada soldado en la plaza hizo un saludo y se retiró a cumplir con las labores que les encomendé, pero de la sola rabia no pude más que golpear el suelo para desahogarme - ¡Maldita Sea Me Deje Llevar Por La Estúpida Emoción De La Victoria Y Me Olvide Por Completo De Mantener Un Ojo Sobre Él!

\- Alfis cálmate… - La princesa llego a mi lado dejando de lado la bolsa de hielo y me puso un casco en el hombro mirándome seria - Sé que no es la mejor situación, pero tienes que calmarte. Lo primero es revisar tu hogar a ver si solo se fue hasta allí a por Aria.

\- Demonios… - Mire a Heard el cual no me miraba nada lindo - Heard, te encargo su búsqueda hasta que vuelva de mi hogar… y hagas lo que hagas… no lo enfrentes solo Heard. Ghost no es un poni fácil de manejar por uno mismo y lo digo por experiencia. Si lo encuentras y solo está vagando sin hacer nada, entonces no lo provoques. De resto entonces solo espera a que al menos la princesa llegue para apoyarte.

\- Agg… entendido capitana. De todos modos, de solo estar haciendo del vago no lo atacaría desde que está bajo la protección de nuestra señora y nuestra princesa acá presente.

Al demonio, solo asentí y junto a la princesa fuimos directo a mi hogar. En la puerta nos recibieron los criados los cuales nos felicitaron por nuestra victoria, pero no tenía tiempo para ello. Les pregunte por Aria y al ser informadas de donde estaba, entonces ambas fuimos corriendo a la habitación de Icy… dentro estaban las potras jugando… pero mi hermano no estaba en ningún sitio.


	50. Una noche carmesí

_**antes que nada una pequeña diculpa, xD este cap salio bastante largo, pero queria por que si publicarlo en un solo capitulo. sea como sea los dejo con el cap y espero lo disfruten.**_

* * *

_**Cap 50: Una noche carmesí.**_

Luego de que la señal de retirada fuera dada, la verdad solo acompañe a mi hermana por un rato mientras estuvo vigilando como iba progresando la emboscada. Pero cuando ella se lanzó de nuevo al combate, al parecer se olvidó de mí y esa era una oportunidad que tenía que tomar.

Ella fue a donde un grupo intentaba colarse a la ciudad, pero yo en cambio me separe de ella con un objetivo en mente. Sabía muy bien a que se debía el que Selenia por tantos años gozara de completa paz y entre mis intereses estaba el que esto siguiera siendo de esta forma, así que había unas cuantas cosas que tenía que averiguar cuanto antes.

Mientras que Regi estuvo cazando por grupos aun intentando luchar, yo casé más bien a un grupo de bandidos que huyeran y los encontré. Eran un grupo de 2 ponis y un grifo los cuales por sus pintas tenían que ser bandidos los cuales corrían entre callejones de la ciudad en un intento de llegar a la salida de la misma. Fui rápidamente volando directo a donde ellos huían, pase entre todos ellos haciendo dos cosas en medio vuelo. Uno… cortar la cabeza de uno de ellos y tomarla de la cabellera en mi boca. Dos… pararme frente a los otros dos mirándolos serio y asegurándome que vieran la cabeza en mi boca.

La cara de espanto de esos dos fue lo que me dijo que mi objetivo estaba cumplido, así que escupí la cabeza al suelo y mire a ambos. Solo hice una sola pregunta a esos dos y espere por una respuesta… pero mi respuesta fue que el poni tomo su arma y vino a mí con intención de matarme. Me fue un juego de niños el evadir su arma, cortar un ala primero ya que era un pegaso, cortar luego la segunda ala, cortar ambos ojos, las orejas, luego levantarlo al clavar ambas hojas de los brazaletes en su pecho, y una vez ya por su boca solo salía sangre y de sus ojos lágrimas de sangre, fue entonces cuando raje su cuello aun sin soltarlo.

Era obvio que termine cubierto de cabo a rabo con su sangre al hacer tales cosas, pero era algo que deseaba de momento, ya que al lanzar el cadáver a un lado, mire al grifo el cual solo temblaba mientras lloraba aterrado y repetí la misma pregunta. Su compañero pudo haber dado la vida con tal de guardar esa información, pero los grifos nunca han tenido un código de lealtad más allá que solo a el beneficio propio, así que en un intento de salvar su vida, él me dijo justo lo que yo deseaba.

Le agradecí solo por cortesía, antes de separar la cuchilla de brazalete y lanzarla a él enredando el hilo en su cuello solo un momento, antes de jalar con fuerza el hilo y cortar la cabeza de ese grifo. Una vez mi objetivo cumplido, entonces regrese rápido a donde antes estuvo Alfis y no me tomo tanto dar con ella la cual estaba volando a el tejado de una casa, así que termine parado a su lado.

En ese momento un grito colectivo fue escuchado por todos lados proclamando la victoria de Selenia, y mi hermana se unió a ellos emocionada. Sea como sea, era oficial el fin de la batalla… de los soldados claro estaba. Parados allí llego una mensajera la cual le dijo a Regi que era solicitada y mi hermana solo se tomó un momento después de escuchar el mensaje antes de volar rápido a la plaza.

La seguí solo unos momentos, pero cuando estuve en el aire vi algo que realmente no era bueno para mis objetivos, así que me separé de ella en ese momento y en vez de ir a donde ella, donde estaban la princesa y la molestia de Heard, fui directo a donde estaban los que todo el ejercito había capturado.

Ya había abusado bastante de mi habilidad y estaba por ello realmente cansado, pero me era necesario usarla una sola vez más en esta noche a como dé lugar, así que camine por entre todos los heridos y capturados mercenarios y bandidos. Me aseguré de me mi sombra entrara en contacto con todos, antes de volar lejos de allí… para ser más exacto, volé hasta el que sabía era el límite del rango de mi habilidad. Entre en una casa evacuada desde donde tenía vista a la plaza y fue allí cuando active mi habilidad acabando al instante con todos ellos.

Eso fue un verdaderamente duro golpe a mis fuerzas haciéndome de hecho caer al suelo agotado por haberlo hecho, pero ya que estaba de hecho en una casa de algún otro Thestral, me levanté del suelo sufriendo un poco para hacerlo y fui a la cocina en busca de alimentos que me ayudaran a recobrar energía, pero gracias al cielo encontré en la nevera algunas bebidas energizantes.

Me tome al menos dos latas de las que había allí y espere un rato sentado a que estas hicieran efecto… ¬_¬ no era como si ya por tomar esas cosas hubiera estado como nuevo, pero si me ayudaron a recuperar algo de energía así que me levante de allí, y tranquilamente hice mi camino siempre a las sombras de la ciudad hasta finalmente salir de ella por la mina, la cual no estaba siendo vigilada en ese momento al ser una de las áreas en las que el escudo se mantenía.

Si… como antes dije, la batalla había terminado y con ella termino el trabajo de los soldados… pero el trabajo de los asesinos como yo no acababa si no hasta que ninguno de nuestros objetivos respiraba, y en este momento tenía metas personales para realizar el trabajo que sabía, equestria no haría.

Para proteger a mis padres y a mi hermana Icy de un futuro intento de ataque más, ninguno de los mercenarios que vinieron a atacar la ciudad debía de vivir y obviamente tampoco los bandidos. Lo que antes le pregunte a ese grifo, era la localización del campamento de ambos grupos y para mi suerte ambos grupos estaban en el mismo sitio, así que al salir de la ciudad, tome rumbo a donde me informaron estaba el campamento armado y di con él en solo una hora caminando.

Este estaba armado en una planicie cercana a los bosques que rodeaban las montañas de Selenia, así que me cole por el bosque y tome una posición elevada para poder ver todo el panorama.

Era un campamento realmente enorme, pero si tenía en cuenta que hasta disponían de zepelines de batalla no era de extrañar. Al ser de noche pude ver un montón de fogatas encendidas a lo largo del mismo y cientos de antorchas encendidas las cuales o bien estaban puestas frente a los cientos de tiendas de campaña, o bien iban de un lado a otro para iluminar.

\- Umm… "Vaya, así que esto es lo que sucede cuando luchas contra equestria ¿Eh? Normalmente en las batallas contra otras naciones el número de muertes asciende a cantidades muy cercanas a las de los heridos, pero cuando luchas contra equestria veo que es más bien la cantidad de heridos la que toma y por mucho ventaja."

Si, habían un montón de tiendas, pero mi vista se encontró con un campamento repleto de heridos al punto que las tiendas armadas no eran suficientes para albergarlos a todos, así que podía ver a los médicos corriendo dentro y fuera de las tiendas atendiendo a tantos pacientes como les era posible hacerlo y lo más rápido que podían... y no era necesario recalcar que aun en donde estaba a una buena distancia, me era posible oír el montón de quejidos de dolor y los gritos que daban algunos de los médicos.

\- "Cientos de heridos y médicos de un lado a otro… pero no veo a nadie en capacidad de luchar… je" - Lo admito, sonreí por ello - "Esto será sencillo"

Salte de ese árbol y para ahorrarme fuerzas entonces camine hasta el campamento. Al tener tantos heridos, la seguridad no era una de las prioridades así que fue literalmente caminar hasta él y siguiendo lo que vi desde el árbol, fui hasta donde antes estuvieron los zepelines estacionados. Había plenitud de combustible allí, así que tome del combustible siempre andando por las sombras de igual modo y poco a poco logre rodear el campamento entero por un anillo de combustible… -.- una tarea que era mucho más sencilla cuando éramos 8 trabajando en ello.

\- Tch… "Ni siquiera pienses en esas mierdas estúpido. Todos ellos van a pagar a su momento, pero por ahora es hora de centrarte en lo que debes."

Luego de terminar mi pequeño seguro con el combustible, entonces camine hasta la parte trasera de la primera tienda. Me agache una vez detrás de ella y con la punta de mis alas levante un poco la lona de la tienda para echar un vistazo dentro de la misma. Heridos de lado a lado los cuales no dejaban de dar esos molestos quejidos y uno de los médicos atendiendo a uno de ellos con una pata menos.

\- Tch… "Mierda, por estas cosas es que prefiero matar a todos. Como molestan los malditos quejidos de estos lloricas."

Al demonio, levante la lona de la carpa y es obvio que los pacientes me vieron. Su primera reacción siempre era quedarse pasmados así que me dio el tiempo necesario para llegar hasta el médico, sacar la hoja del brazalete, tomar desde detrás su boca levantándolo también a dos patas y basto una puñalada desde detrás a donde debía de estar su corazón. Sin putos quejidos, y al menos una muerte rápida para alguien que hacia el bien… dependiendo de cómo se viera supongo.

El resto de los pacientes comenzaron a gritar por ayuda, pero vamos. ¬_¬ Eran tantos que gritaban por ayuda en ese campamento que pasaban desapercibido, así que uno a uno me acerqué y uno a uno fui cortando sus gargantas hasta que en esa tienda todos murieron. Una vez todos muertos entonces busque en la maleta del médico y encontré unas tres botellas de alcohol, así que las tome, tome también unas cuantas telas, he hice un pequeño apaño con las botellas y las telas dejando en teoría una bomba incendiaria con una mecha muuuuuy larga.

Mientras estaba en ello otro de los médicos llego a la tienda y me encontró haciendo esto. Miro alrededor al montón de muertos y esto fue lo último que hizo antes de tenerme frente a él con una de mis hojas atravesando su cuello y dejándolo en el suelo a morir allí.

Ya una vez todo preparado, entonces encendí la mecha con la antorcha fuera de la tienda y salí justo como entre. A un lado de esa había otra tienda, así que me asomé por esa y sonreí aún más al ver a todos los heridos al parecer fuertemente sedados ya que muchos estaban dormidos, y los que no lo estaban parecían estar debatiéndose entre la conciencia y la inconciencia. Entre, rasgué el cuello de los que estaban semi consientes y al resto los deje tal como estaban mientras hice el mismo apaño que en la anterior y salí. Je, no podía esperar a que esa mecha fuera consumida, pero me tenía de igual modo que apresurar a reducir el número de todos… y más aun de los que estaban en capacidades de hacer algo más que llorar como bebes.

La tercera tienda vino y dentro estaban despiertos pero no había doctores. Lo más interesante fue un valentón con uno de sus ojos cortados el cual se levantó, tomo un arma he intento matarme, pero fue solo ir a su punto ciego, y luego la cabeza de este rodo hasta las patas de una yegua la cual chillo aterrada al ver la cabeza de ese tipo. Me daba igual, así que solo mate a todos los de esa tienda antes de ir a la siguiente y luego a la siguiente después de esa.

Fue cuando estaba en la quinta que note como la cantidad de luz estaba creciendo, y luego los gritos escuchados cambiaron a 'Fuego.' Je, no pude más que sonreír mientras acababa con los de esa tienda. Tome la antorcha de la misma yendo a la parte trasera de la misma, camine hasta donde rocié una parte del anillo de combustible, y al lanzar al anillo la antorcha, el efecto fue inmediato.

El combustible estallo y comenzó a esparcirse rápidamente para rodear todo el alrededor del campamento… ya valía mierda el sigilo, y de hecho no tenía ganas de ello, así que fue solo caminar de tienda en tienda con otra antorcha por la parte trasera y comenzar a quemarlas en sucesión rápidamente.

Los quejidos cambiaron a gritos de agonía cuando todos los que estaban dentro de las tiendas los cuales no asesine fueron alcanzados por las llamas y claramente gritaban rogando por ayuda o por piedad. Mierda… como me hizo sonreír ello mientras más los escuchaba… ese era el tipo de gritos de los que debían de estar llenos estos sitios, no estupideces de quejicas.

Mientras quemaba más tiendas, fue entonces cuando un grupo de tipos aunque heridos, en condiciones de luchar aparecieron. No estaba exactamente ni de humor ni con el tiempo de jugar con ellos, así que solo basto rosearles del alcohol que siempre tomaba de las tiendas, y la antorcha hizo el resto. Si, el alcohol al momento no quemaba, pero el desespero por saber que tienes de hecho fuego encima, más el que todo a tu alrededor estuviera ardiendo, hizo el truco que necesite para cortar unos cuantos cuellos y atravesar varios corazones antes de proseguir y ser tomado por sorpresa por una enorme explosión que sacudió todo el campamento.

\- Auch… - Rayos, había que admitirlo, eso me dolió con ganas aun si aun llevaba los tapones para mis oídos puestos - Mierda, había olvidado que usaban bombas y por lo tanto pólvora… bueno da igual, hora de terminar el trabajo.

Al demonio con todo, ya era obvia mi presencia aquí, así que salí de tras de las carpas directo al centro del campamento, lo primero que note es como el anillo de fuego que nos rodeaba se estaba extendiendo al interior del campamento, y claro está que una buena parte del mismo había volado en pedazos por el que imagine eral el sitio donde guardaban las bombas y demás que usaron en el ataque a la ciudad. Al ir al centro del campamento pude hasta ver a algunos seres correr de un lado a otro en busca de agua, ya que estaban literalmente ardiendo vivos… esto en verdad cada vez me estaba gustando más y más.

En el centro pude ver como un montón de los médicos o bien los heridos aun en condiciones hacían lo posible por alejar a los que no podían moverse de las llamas, así que fui hasta donde todos ellos estaban y simplemente di rienda suelta a mis armas…

†Oh tu sangrante corazón quien la gracia buscó.

Incansable fue tu búsqueda por la luz en tus tinieblas,

Pero una vez hallada, solo fuiste rechazado por la gracia

y abandonado por toda esperanza†

Era hora de hacer uno de mis viejos trabajos, así que comencé a entonar y todos cuanto oyeron mi canto que me vieron comenzaron a temblar, los médicos continuaron con su inútil intento de sacar a los heridos, pero algunos de los heridos corrieron para tomar armas y claro está que comencé a darles caza.

\- ¡Jajajajaja

†Vagaste en las tinieblas que te rodeaban

y esta sus horrores engendro para atormentarte.

Hundido en la miseria y el dolor te encuentras,

Y manera de aliviar tu pesar no hallaste

más que solo una†

Ni se cuántas gargantas rasgue antes que el primero de ellos apareciera cargando armas, pero si sé que a medida que comenzaban a aparecer, comencé a matar a cada uno de ellos. Un lancero cargo contra mí con su lanza, pero con sus cascos heridos no tenía el mejor agarre. Fue un paseo el arrebatarle la lanza y más bien apuñalearlo varias veces con ella antes de empalarlo levantándolo aun con la lanza, y dejar el cadáver clavado en unas cajas de por allí aun con la lanza clavada.

†Votos hiciste y tu alma ahora corrupta es,

Por ello uno más eres con las tinieblas

Y uno más eres con nosotros†

Un grifo vino a mi portando dos sables, pero este tenía tanto una de sus manos como una de sus patas heridas, así que fue solo hacer presión en sus heridas para que gritara y llorar de dolor mientras intentaba resistir, hasta que cedió y por ello termino con ambas manos arrancadas.

\- Snif… p- piedad… - Lo vi, este tirado en el suelo ya sin sus manos me miraba con sus ojos llorosos - Cof cof… p- por favor… p- piedad.

\- Pff… je… ... nadie vive hoy.

Con los mismos sables que me ataco, abrí su pecho y lo deje allí mientras me centre en el siguiente.

Un grupo apareció ya armado, pero una de las cajas en las que estaba clavado ese grifo contenía algunas bombas de pólvora, así que tome un par de ellas encendiéndolas antes de alejarme de todos y lanzarlas a las cajas. La explosión fue tal que de nuevo el campamento fue sacudido y aunque también fui afectado por la explosión, no fue más que por astillas de la madera de las cajas y partes de cuerpos que me golpearon, después de todo el sitio aún estaba lleno de heridos.

†Levántate oh hermano y únete en nuestro cantico,

haz la luz temer junto a nosotros, pues inútil es para nosotros su brillo.

Su creación de la que se siente tan orgullosa haremos temer,

Pues con el carmesí de su sangre pintaremos cada lugar al que ella alcance†

Fui esta vez por un grupo de médicos los cuales al verme frente a ellos todos rogaban misericordia, se lanzaban al suelo y me imploraban por piedad. Me ofrecían dinero, me ofrecían sus cuerpos, me ofrecían lo que fuera con tal de que no acabara con ellos… pero nada de eso me importaba en lo más mínimo. No me interesaba el dinero pues de sobra tenía en mi escondite secreto, no sentía la más mínima compasión… de hecho aun hasta la fecha no sabía cómo se sentía el tenerla por alguien, ni siquiera las yeguas las cuales se ofrecieron a mi como esclavas sexuales me eran de importancia.

Nada de ello me era más placentero que el tener a todos bajo mis cascos rogando, nada me hacía sentir mejor que el ver como tantas vidas estaban a mis cascos siendo yo quien tenía la potestad de que estas vieran un día más, o que esa fuera la última noche que vieran.

Reí, en verdad estaba disfrutando de todo esto. Mire a mi alrededor el como todos gritaban desesperados y me encantaba… el ver como todos me temían, el ver como todos abandonaban la bondad de sus corazones y sacaban lo que realmente eran al ver que iba tras ellos, el ver como todos inútilmente usaban lo que fuera para poder hacerme sentir mal o algo así para ellos poder vivir. Todo esto me encantaba, así que reía mientras iba de un lado a otro asesinando a todos cuanto aun respiraban.

Fue cuando ya casi todos en el campamento habían muerto, que pude escuchar algo importante, o más específicamente unas voces importantes. Voltee en su dirección y note como algunos lograron apagar una parte del anillo de llamas que nos rodeaban y por él los que aun vivían abandonaron a todos y corrieron al bosque que nos rodeaba.

El campamento de por sí ya estaba perdido, después de todo el calor era ya sofocante al las llamas haber ya consumido una buena parte, y dentro de él solo restaban los heridos quienes no podían moverse, así que decidí dejarlos morir quemados y en cambio fui a por esos que corrían.

Obviamente había un poni entre ellos que su voz la reconocí como uno de los que daban las ordenes desde los zepelines, así que tenía ya mi objetivo primordial. Quite los tapones de mis oídos y me di cuenta que este huía en un gran grupo, pero habían de aquellos quienes por temor se separaban del grupo pensando que iría por los que obviamente eran más fáciles de encontrar en el bosque… cuan equivocados estaban.

Seguí a los que se separaban y les daba caza a esos antes de regresar con el grupo cada vez más pequeño, hasta que al final nadie más se separó de ese grupo, fue allí cuando me detuve frente a todos ellos sonriendo.

\- D- Dios… e- es el demonio… el demonio de himno de los caídos… - Como disfruté que dichas palabras salieran del que reconocí era el líder de los mercenarios. Un dragón adolescente de al menos metro y medio, de escamas lima y ojos verdes claro el cual portaba una espada bastarda. Armado, pero era notable que su voluntad de luchar era 0 a juzgar por como el agarre en su arma temblaba - ¡M- Mátenlo Por Dios Mátenlo!

\- ¡QUE TE JODAN COURT ESTE TIPO TE QUIERE A TI NO A NOSOTROS!

Uno de los que estaban con el corrió abandonando a ese tipo, pero no dio tantos pasos antes que separara la hoja del brazalete y esta vez no la enrolle en el cuello del tipo para decapitarlo, si no alrededor de su cuerpo ya que el tipo no era exactamente pesado. Me basto usar mi fuerza para jalarlo y lanzarlo por los aires hasta estrellarlo varias veces contra el suelo, antes de enviarlo a uno de los árboles, más específicamente a una rama la cual sirvió para empalarlo del árbol.

El hilo de la hoja desapareció un momento haciendo a la hoja caer antes de que este apareciera de nuevo y se unirá de nuevo al brazalete. Eso les demostró a todos un par de cosas… uno, que no iba exactamente a por el líder. Y dos, que todos iban a morir de la manera que a mi me placiera que lo hicieran.

†Levanta hermano tus armas y junto a tus hermanos caídos de la gracia,

Desata la furia de tu alma y sacia tus más íntimos deseos.

Únete a nuestro himno oh hermano,

Y hazle saber a todos que la muerte camina en tierra y busca por sus presas†

Solo apenas es que termine mi cantico, ya que este iba dedicado más que todo al dragón llamado Court - Dime… - Le hable al dragón mientras le sonreía - ¿Te gusto la canción que dedique a ti?

\- ¡S- Si! - El tipo sonrió con desespero mientras sus lágrimas caían - ¡F- Fue La Mejor Canción Que He Escuchado En Mi Vida!

\- Oh, eso es bastante bueno… - Le sonreí aún más, y el más era lo que temblaba al igual que todos quienes estaban con el - Después de todo, es algo bueno el que hayas disfrutado del ultimo cantico que llegara a tus oídos al igual que todos los que te acompañan.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

\- ¡Comandante Heard, Capitana Alfis, Princesa Twilight! - Uno de nuestros hombres entro corriendo a la sala de comando donde estábamos todos respirando agitado. Por ello todos dejamos de lado el mapa que usaba la princesa para intentar rastrear a Ghost y miramos a ese soldado.

\- ¿Qué sucede soldado?

\- ¡S- Se Encontraron Rastros Del Criminal Conocido Como Ghost! ¡Un Grupo Logro Dar Con Un Rastro De Pisadas Por La Mina Que Van Hacia El Este Y Están Rastreándolo De Momento!

\- Entendido, puede retirarse soldado… - Este hizo de nuevo un saludo y salió, pero en cambio yo mire tanto a la princesa como a Heard - ¿Fuera de la ciudad y al este? ¿Qué acaso el hijo de perra está intentando huir abandonando aun a Aria?

\- Lo dudo Alfis… - La princesa me respondió sin mirarme, si no en cambio frotando su mentón mientras pensaba en algo - Si hay algo que aprendí de ese poni, es que jamás abandonaría a Aria sin importar la razón. Ghost ama desde lo más profundo de su corazón a esa potrilla, así que jamás la dejaría para escapar.

\- Especulaciones a un lado señoritas… - Heard se levantó de la silla donde estaba sentado, y en cambio se colocó el yelmo de su armadura antes de mirarnos bastante serio - Tenemos un rastro que seguir, y es mejor hacerlo antes que este desaparezca.

Ni lo discutimos, ambas solo asentimos y al igual que Heard me coloque el yelmo de mi armadura antes de salir del centro de comando e ir directo a entrada de la mina. Una vez allí comenzamos a volar siguiendo el rastro de cascos los cuales por suerte estaban bien impresos en la tierra… era casi como si quien los dejo, hubiera a propósito hecho estos bastante visibles para que fuera posible seguirle.

Al salir en dirección al este tal como decía el reporte, no tardamos mucho en comenzar a toser al entrar en una desagradable nube de humo la cual era llevaba por el viento, así que salimos de ella y no tardamos en dar con la fuente.

\- ¿Pero qué demonios? - Aun Heard no pudo más que decir ello al ver como a lo lejos se podía ver una enorme mancha naranja la cual poco a poco estaba muriendo - ¿Un incendio forestal? Pero si no ha llovido en las últimas horas.

\- Dulce señora… - Al momento una idea vino a mi cabeza… y el solo pensar de ella me hizo estremecer completamente - No… esto… esto no puede ser posible.

Me hablaron, pero lo ignore mientras aceleraba a todo lo que mis alas me lo permitían en dirección a donde se miraba el incendio. No tardamos en dar con el grupo de exploradores que siguieron las huellas y no había uno solo quien no estuviera horrorizado y en estado de shock, de hecho algunos de ellos se habían desmallado.

\- ¡Qué Demonios Pasó! - Les hable, pero ninguno respondió así que tome a uno de ellos mirándolo enojada y lo sacudí antes de hablarle de nuevo - ¡SOLDADO REACCIONE! ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ES LO QUE SUCEDE?

\- E- Es… - El me miro, pero sus lágrimas comenzaron a caer mientras me miraba - E- Eso no es un poni… e- es imposible que algo como eso lo sea.

Mierda, aún estaba en shock, así que le di una buena sacudida al darle un lindo golpe en la mejilla y le volví a hablar aún más enojada - Soldado, controle sus estupideces y dígame claramente lo que sucede.

El tipo tomo su mejilla por el golpe, pero al menos lo traje de nuevo conmigo ya que se tomó un momento para respirar antes de mirarme bastante serio - L- Lo siento capitana… p- pero solo puedo decir que un demonio ha sido liberado… - El me señalo en la dirección a donde el fuego ya comenzaba a apagarse - Y que el infierno ha tomado su lugar en la tierra de los vivientes.

Mierda, solté a ese soldado y al ver detrás mire tanto a la princesa como a Heard… lo admito, ya estaba más que nerviosa. Todos asentimos y nos preparamos para lo peor antes de avanzar a donde se miraba el fuego ya extinguiéndose… pero ni toda la preparación del mundo te hacia estar listo para lo que vimos cuando llegamos al sitio del fuego… cientos de cuerpos regados por todos lados.

Algunos de ellos habían sido abrazados por las llamas y terminaron ardiendo hasta la muerte tenía que suponer, pero habían de aquellos quienes las flamas no consumieron y pude sin problemas hacerme una idea de que era este sitio al ver a algunos ponis, grifos o lo que fuera llevando prendas que los identificaban como médicos de combate.

Al ver alrededor a los cuerpos aun a los quemados, pude ver partes faltantes por el filo de algún arma, o bien cuerpos con heridas que solo pudieron haber sido ganadas en la batalla que hacia unas horas acabábamos de terminar… no quería creerlo, pero esto… todo esto… era un sitio lleno de los heridos en la batalla de Selenia.

La princesa no pudo soportar tal vista y termino corriendo hasta el árbol más cercano donde no pudo contener su estómago… pero no se podía culpar ni a ella, ni a los soldados de antes por estar en shock. Aun yo tenía ganas de imitarle y vaciar mi estómago, pero no lo hice solo por el hecho de que teníamos que encontrar cuanto antes al que sabía, tenía que ser el responsable. Solo un nombre se me venía a la mente cuando miraba toda la muerte que nos rodeaba.

Heard y yo avanzamos por en medio del campamento el cual apestaba a sangre y carne quemada… y mientras más miraba, simplemente más me sentía en el infierno. Cuerpos por todos lados con sus gargantas cortadas, cuerpos decapitados y cabezas con una inmortalizadas con una expresión del más puro dolor y terror, cuerpos los cuales habían rasgado su abdomen dejando su interior fuera y dejados a morir en agonía, pude ver cuerpos empalados en los que fueron los soportes de las tiendas, perdí la cuanta de cuantos fueron los cuerpos que logre ver alineados de lado y lado en cada tienda los cuales habían muerto retorciéndose en dolor al ser quemados vivos. No importaba a donde mi vista fuera, siempre terminaba mirando un cadáver adornando ese sitio.

Se que sonaría hasta estúpido… si, eran aquellos quienes estuvieron dispuestos a destruir nuestra amada ciudad. Pero aun así, movidos por misericordia Heard y yo recorrimos todo el campamento en busca de tan siquiera un solo sobreviviente de esta masacre… pero por más que buscábamos, solo muerte mirábamos.

Cuando nos reunimos ambos otra vez aun Heard quien normalmente mantenía un impasible rostro se notaba afectado por todo esto, pero me dijo de haber visto rastros de algunos escapando y fue por ello que decidimos seguirlos. En un principio era un solo rastro, pero notamos desvíos a medida que lo seguíamos y al seguir a los que se separaban, solo un cadáver esperaba a nuestro encuentro.

Los había cazado a todos, no había otra explicación para ello, si seguíamos los desvíos, solo encontraríamos más cadáveres ya que cazo a todos y cada uno de ellos. Heard y yo decidimos simplemente ignorar los desvíos y en cambio seguimos la pista solo del grupo principal hasta que al final dimos con el final del camino.

7 cuerpos, uno clavado en las ramas de los árboles, otro con ambos ojos fuera de su cabeza la cual estaba entre las patas del cuerpo, otro más el cual estaba colgado de un árbol siendo este estrangulado por sus propios intestinos, otro desmembrado y sin piel, pude ver el de un dragón al cual arrancaron escama por escama de su cuerpo mientras sus extremidades todas habían sido mutiladas… podía seguir contándolos, pero simplemente ya tenía suficiente de tanta muerte.

Heard y yo ignoramos los cuerpos, y en cambio nos centramos en el único sonido que estuvimos buscando desde que comenzamos a vagar por este infierno, los latidos de un corazón. Siguiéndolos levantamos nuestra vista hasta las ramas de los árboles y fue allí donde lo vimos.

Ghost estaba sobre una de las ramas recostando su espalda en el tronco mientras sus patas estaban sobre la rama, normalmente vería una blanca cola colgar y una crin blanquecina hacerlo juego, pero en ese momento ese poni no era más que rojo en todo su cuerpo. Tanta era la sangre sobre su cuerpo, que esta simplemente hasta goteaba de él, podía ver las gotas de la misma resbalar de la rama en donde estaba tranquilamente sentado e incluso la vi gotear de su cola hasta el pequeño charco que se había formado debajo de él.

\- Maldito demonio… - El primero en hablar fue Heard el cual no se guardó en lo más mínimo su enojo, de hecho Heard hasta le gruñía mientras que ya estaba aún avanzando con su arma desenvainada - ¡COMO TE ATREVES A HAC…!

Heard dejo de hablar por el hecho de que aun sentado en donde estaba, Ghost le arrojo algo directo al cuerpo que el sin dudar evadió. Estaba por cargar contra Ghost, pero lo detuve al ver que se trataba de carpetas y le hice a Heard señas para que viera las carpetas.

\- Allí tienes tu razón viejo verde.

La voz de Ghost fue tan fría, que realmente aun a mí me hizo poner cada pelo de mi lomo de punta, pero el solo dijo eso y nos ignoró como si simplemente no estuviéramos allí mientras seguía mirando a la luna que dentro de poco iba a ocultarse.

Heard me pidió con la vista que las revisara mientras el aún mantenía la guardia y no quitaba su mirada de Ghost, así que tomé las carpetas y leí su contenido en voz alta. Básicamente eran contratos hechos con varios grupos de mercenarios en los cuales se contrataban para atacar una montaña, pero realmente en ningún lado aparecía mencionada nuestra ciudad en ellos. Solo en uno de entre el montón de papeles aparecía el nombre de Selenia en él, y este a diferencia del resto era un contrato de sangre en el cual se acordaba atacar la ciudad y dividir las riquezas de la misma en partes equitativas, más sin embargo también se acordaba un mutuo silencio de la fuente de la que provino el botín.

Deje de lado los papeles, y en cambio mire al poni aun sentado en la rama de ese árbol - Ghost, ¿Qué demonios hiciste?

\- Lo que se debía de hacer, nada más.

\- Grrrr…. - Mierda, Heard le gruño aún más fuerte mientras lo miraba - Nada de esto era necesario maldito hijo de perra.

\- ¡Ja! - Ghost solo soltó esa risa despectiva sin siquiera mirarnos aun - Ya quisieras tu maldita basura que nada de esto fuera necesario. Selenia le debe el culo al hecho de que nadie sabe dónde está, así que por ello fue que mientras ustedes jugaban a los buenos soldaditos y celebraban su 'Victoria…' la cual entre nos, era más falsa que mi buena voluntad… yo hice lo que ninguno de ustedes estaba dispuesto a hacer.

Ghost se movió para darnos la espalda mientras se sentaba simplemente mirando a la luna - Era necesario eliminar a todos cuantos estuvieron involucrados en el ataque, para así asegurar que nadie diría una palabra de la ubicación de Selenia, así que lo hice. Pero esto de por si dejaba una cuestión que resolver… ¿Qué tanto habían hablado de esto con otros gremios de bandidos y mercenarios? Busqué a ver si los líderes del ataque de casualidad vivieron y me encontré a uno que lo hizo, luego de una 'Charla motivacional…' La respuesta la tienen delante. Todo esto lo hicieron en el más puro secreto con la finalidad de asesinar a los demás involucrados y aquellos quienes fueron los que descubrieron la ciudad quedarse con todo. Como un resumen, al acabar con todos, entonces ya Selenia no debería de tener más problemas… la desaparición de tal fuerza se le puede atribuir a la reputación de estas montañas como lugar maldito.

\- ¿Crees acaso que esto desgraciado justifica toco cuanto has hecho? - Heard se comenzó a acercar aún más a Ghost, y eran claras las intenciones de ese poni al tener aun su arma fuera - ¿Crees que con esto solo te vamos a decir una estupidez como, ¡Gracias por salvarnos! O una estupidez así?

\- je, jejeje… - Demonios, no me gustaba como estaban yendo a para las cosas, esa risa de Ghost no era normal - Ya quisieras tú que buscara un gracias de tu parte basura. Si es por mi puedes ir y clavarte tu espada en el cuello, si así lo deseas más bien te apoyaría y te echaría porras para que lo hagas y disfrutaría cada maldito segundo de ver tu muerte. No lo hice por ustedes asqueroso pedazo de mierda, si lo hice es solo porque es la ciudad donde viven mis padres y futuramente espero que sea donde mi pequeña pase el tiempo de su vida que así lo desee.

\- Hijo de la grandísima puta… tomare tu cabeza desgraciado. Orden de nuestra señora o no, ella no merece estar en ningún otro lugar más que en una puta estaca a la entrada del pueblo… ¡QUEDAS BAJO ARRESTO POR…!

\- Vaaaya gran cosa, ¿En verdad vas a decir cargos a estas alturas Heard? Homicidio en masa… - La voz de Ghost fue esta vez entre burlona y aburrida - Graaaan cosa, agrégala a la lista de los demás ¿Quieres? Aunque te va a tomar mucho tiempo encontrar el final de ella, pero aun así te deseo suerte con ello.

Dulce señora, algo andaba mal, lo sabía… había estado conviviendo con el mismo poni frente a mí por dos semanas o más y eso me basto para poder saberlo. Algo estaba muy mal aquí y era por ello que extendí mi arma aun envainada frente a Heard para detenerlo.

\- Heard enfría tu cabeza… - A Heard no le gusto en lo más mínimo, pero aquí la superior era yo y una orden mía para él era absoluta, así que el dejo de avanzar y aunque no guardo su arma, retrocedió un poco por lo que fui yo quien avance hasta donde él estaba.

\- Entiendo tus razones para hacerlo Ghost. Fui yo quien te pidió inmiscuirte en esto, así que cumpliré mi palabra y no te juzgare tal como prometí no hacerlo.

\- Je, ¿En verdad dijiste eso enserio Regina?

\- Lo hice… - Dulce señora, estaba en verdad nerviosa, mientras más me acercaba a él más era lo que mis nervios crecían. Me sentía literalmente como si me estuviera acercando al peor depredador de este planeta - Ghost… quiero que me respondas una cosa. Terminaste tu cometido aquí... mataste a cada uno de los que ataco nuestra ciudad, eliminaste cualquier posible amenazada futura para Selenia y por el estado de los cuerpos y el fuego ya extinguiéndose, es seguro decir que fue hace mucho tiempo… así que mi pregunta para ti es esta… ¿Por qué aun estas aquí? ¿Por qué no has vuelto a casa si ya terminaste lo que tenías que hacer aquí?

Espere, pero no hubo respuesta alguna de él - Ghost… responde… - De nuevo no hubo respuesta de su parte, pero si me fue posible notar algo raro en él. Siendo un poco más específica, unos minúsculos movimientos extraños que no pasaron desapercibidos para mí - Bien, tengo otra pregunta para ti Ghost… ¿Por qué no nos das la cara? ¿Por qué estas tan empeñando por solo darnos la espalda? - De nuevo, no hubo respuesta alguna, pero vi esos movimientos hacerse un poco más notorios - ¿Acaso te hirieron de muerte Ghost?

\- Pfffff ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! - Dulce… Luna. En ese momento entendí el que eran esos movimientos en él, simplemente había estado conteniendo esa risa tan llena de locura en la que estallo en ese momento. Tanta fue que hasta termino cayendo al suelo mientras aun reía y el bastardo ni se quejó por el dolor del golpe, simplemente siguió riendo incontrolable mientras se revolcaba por el charco de sangre en el suelo debajo de donde había estado.

\- Ag… ag… - Cuando este se levantó que nos encaró a ambos, fue entonces que note por qué no nos daba la cara. Si, estaba loco, era un puto psicópata, de eso no nos quedaron dudas al ver sus ojos los cuales solo demostraban un profundo deseo por sangre. Sus ojos desde que nos encontramos hace poco siempre habían sido pequeños y afilados como los de un predador en todo momento, pero se habían vuelto aún más pequeños y finos que antes, su sonrisa era una retorcida en la que dejaba a la vista sus colmillos los cuales eran largos hasta para nuestra raza, el aura que lo rodeaba era una que simplemente transmitía el más puro peligro, pero aun así, eso no era lo que me sorprendió en ese momento.

El que tuviera todo ello era lo esperado dado a su reputación, pero lo que nunca espere fue el ver las lágrimas las cuales caían de sus ojos mientras nos miraba - ¿Herirme de muerte? ¿Ese montón de inútiles desechos biológicos? Jejeje, no sabía que ahora eras comediante Regina. Por favor, basuras como esas jamás serían capaces de hacerme el más mínimo daño… - Ghost podía estar diciendo todo esto, pero aun así tomo su cabeza entre sus cascos en desespero, como si tuviera un infierno ardiendo en ella - ¡Eran solo un montón de lloricas sin cojones los cuales solo comenzaron a rogar una y otra y otra vez por piedad cuando comencé a asesinarlos!

Demonios, las cosas no podían seguir así… Ghost estaba en un estado de fragilidad mental genuina, no dudaba de que enloquecería en cualquier momento de las cosas seguir así. Mire a Heard por pistas de que hacer, pero el mismo lucia en la más completa sorpresa por ello, era claro que para este caso no iba a contar con su ayuda, así que hice lo único que se me vino a la cabeza que podría ayudar.

\- ¡Tenia años de los años que no disfrutaba de algo tanto como hoy Regina jajaja! - Comencé a caminar hacia él mientras el aún mantenía su cabeza entre sus cascos y técnicamente le hablaba al suelo - ¡El como todos rogaban! ¡El como todos me suplicaban una y otra vez! - Llegue hasta él, pero el simplemente parecía ni notar mi presencia aun si me hablaba a mi - ¡El ver esa vana esperanza en sus ojos de que mi corazón alguna vez sintiera compasión! - Con mis cascos quite los suyos de su cabeza y en cambio la tome yo con mis cascos… me miraba, era obvio que tenía su atención ahora, pero el solo seguía derramando lagrimas mientras sonreía de esa forma - yo… yo…

Usé la punta de una de mis alas para callarlo - Ghost... - el guardo silencio en ese momento… ¡Y de inmediato le di un jodido cabezazo que hasta el yelmo que tenía puesto se me arranco de la cabeza! Es obvio que de inmediato el cayo inconsciente por tan tremendo golpetazo, TnT pero hasta yo termine con un ligero dolor de cabeza y eso que la del yelmo era yo - Auch… ¡A dormir bastardo!

\- O_O Amm… - Bueno, mientras acariciaba mi cabeza voltee a ver a Heard, el cual de hecho me miraba casi que con sus ojos a punto de salir de su lugar.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Amm… no bueno, es solo que no me esperaba que hiciera eso capitana.

\- ¬_¬ Que, ¿Acaso te esperabas palabras bonitas y un debate en el que intentaría hacerlo ver su error o algo?

\- Aaaalgo así.

\- -.- No seas tarado Heard… - Bueno, una vez que se me paso el dolor, entonces tome el cuerpo inconsciente de Ghost del suelo… 0.0 que por cierto solo por si acaso revise que no le destrozara la cabezota y por suerte no lo hice… yyy luego lo lance a mi lomo - Uff, como pesa el desgraciado… pero en fin. Será muy mi hermano, pero aun si al menos lo aprecio, ¬_¬ no soy psicóloga para tratar un caso de psicosis y aunque sé que aún me tiene mucho aprecio, yo a él no le tengo tanto que digamos por las cagadas que ha cometido.

\- Umm… supongo que entiendo tu punto… - Comencé a caminar de regreso, así que Heard comenzó a caminar a mi lado, ¬_¬ pero ni de mierda volvía por el campamento ese así que tomamos otro camino - Pero en fin, ¿Qué harás con él? Por lo que acabamos de ver dudo que sea buena idea dejarlo suelto… es más… - Heard me miro horriblemente serio - De hecho sería mucho mejor si lo ejecutamos ahora que esta inconsciente capitana Alfis.

\- Agg… me gustaría, pero sigue siendo mi hermano Heard y aunque esté enojada con él, ahora entiendo un poco sus razones de hacer lo que hizo… - No pude más que sonreírle algo decaída - Y si soy sincera Heard, me gustaría algún día poder perdonarlo por todo lo que hizo. Antes de todo esto sabes que ambos éramos muy unidos y me gustaría que esos tiempos volvieran algún día… pero de momento mi corazón no me lo permite.

\- Umm… - Heard solo levanto un poco sus hombros mientras seguía caminando - Pues entonces la tienes difícil, pero aún no has respondido que harás con él.

\- Bueno, supongo que llevarlo a casa. 0.o Ni la prisión acá en Selenia se le puede comparar a la seguridad que tiene mi casa en estos momentos al tener no solo a mis padres y a mí, más un personal capacitado en combate, si no de paso a la princesa Twilight allí con nosotros.

\- Bueno, 0.o cuando lo pones así es difícil discutirte.

\- Ah y otra cosa, ¬_¬ definitivamente no quiero ser la razón por la cual mi sobrina quede huérfana.

\- Ah vale, su hija… … … 0.o espera… ¿Hija? - Vale, ahora sí que vi una cara casi que de espanto en el - ¡M- Me Estás Diciendo Que Los Genes De Este Tipo Ya Se Heredaron!

\- -.- Hey que a mi sobrina si la respetas, que ella si es una potrilla de lo más tierna y adorable… 0.o y no me preguntes como es que lo es, por que su padre no es…

Bueno en fin Heard y yo caminamos hasta donde antes dejamos a los exploradores que siguieron a Ghost y fue junto a ellos que encontramos a la princesa. Todos se horrorizaron al ver a Ghost, pero logramos que la calma reinara mientras que él no se despertara, y así fue hasta llegar a la casa de nuestros padres.

Allí la princesa y yo fuimos recibidas por los criados quienes se horrorizaron al verme tanto a mi como a Ghost completamente cubiertos de sangre… mi caso mayormente por que la sangre en el cuerpo de él en todo el camino se escurrió por mi cuerpo, pero en fin… basto una petición de mi parte para que mis padres fueran avisados de nuestro regreso. El que preparan un baño para ambos, y por último pero no menos importante, que ni una palabra de esto fuera dicho a Aria ni a Icy aun.

Aun la princesa estuvo de acuerdo con que ese no era el mejor momento para dejar que ella viera a su padre cuando le comente las circunstancias en las que lo encontré. Ambas sabíamos que el peor escenario podía ya haber ocurrido, ambas sabíamos que posiblemente el Ghost al que Aria llamaba padre pudiera haberse ido para siempre, y si éramos sinceras, ninguna de las dos quería darle este tipo de noticias a Aria.


	51. Tensa situación

**_Cap 51: tensa situación._**

\- Alfis, ¿Cómo va todo fuera en la ciudad?

\- Agg… - Ella suspiro y me miro un poco cansada - Mejorando en lo que se puede mi princesa. El aislamiento aún se mantiene así que nadie ha podido salir de sus casas aun por el asunto del escudo y todo eso. La gente ya está comenzando a fatigarse por ello y con ello obviamente viene más trabajo para la guardia… TuT como agradezco estar de permiso en estos momentos.

Bueno no era de extrañarse, desde ayer se había declarado un aislamiento general a la población civil de Selenia por dos razones. La primera era por que debido al daño hecho al escudo ayer, este no estaba cumpliendo con su función principal la cual era el proteger a todos de ser heridos por los rayos solares, pero si tenía que ser sincera, esa era solo la de menor importancia.

La verdadera razón por la que se prohibía a los civiles salir, era por el escenario resultante de la batalla del día de ayer. Todas las montañas que rodeaban a Selenia, debido al plan usado por Ghost y Alfis ayer habían terminado pasando de ser verdes, a rojas debido a la cantidad de sangre que sobre ellas se había derramado ayer. Los cuerpos de los caídos estaban aun en el proceso de moverlos hasta el lugar designado para reunirlos el cual estaba lejos de Selenia, pero era un proceso tedioso y que requería mucho tiempo, así que aún se podía ver en la ciudad a soldados cargando con cuerpos, o bien fuera partes de los mismos.

El otro detalle era la ciudad en sí, toda la zona donde el escudo cayo y donde ingresaron los mercenarios y bandidos, aún estaba cubierta de sangre y partes de cuerpos, así que el dejar a la población civil vagar por allí estaba de momento descartado… y más si se tenía en cuenta la presencia de pequeños potrillos. Estas no eran cosas que sus ojos bajo ninguna circunstancia debían de ver, así que era por ello que los padres accedieron sin dudar al aislamiento.

Sea como sea, limpiar el desastre de las montañas y la ciudad sería imposible solo para el ejercito dado que no eran una fuerza de miles exactamente, así que estaba estimado que el aislamiento durara cerca de tres días más, ya que en esa fecha estaba agendada una tormenta para Selenia y se usaría la misma para quitar la sangre de todos los lugares.

\- Sea como sea, de momento esa es la menor de las preocupaciones supongo… - Alfis nos miró bastante seria mientras que tomaba asiento junto a su madre en uno de los sillones compartidos de la sala de estar de la mansión - ¿Cómo va la situación con Ghost?

\- Tch… - De solo escucharlo, el señor Night termino dando un molesto chasquido - No tan bien me temo… de momento no ha hecho más que permanecer en su habitación encerrado. Responde cuando le hablas, pero no ha dejado a nadie entrar y él tampoco ha salido de ella.

Alfis solo permaneció pensativa unos momentos, antes de mirar de vuelta a sus padres - ¿Y Aria? ¿Qué hay de ella? ¿Ya le dijeron del asunto de Ghost?

\- No del todo… - La señora Lullaby le devolvió una triste mirada a Alfis - Sabe que su padre ya regreso y está ansiosa por verlo, pero de momento no lo ha hecho ya que le dijimos que estaba cansado y por ello aún estaba descansado. De momento esto ha funcionado ya que al parecer Ghost era de los dormilones, pero no creo que funcione por mucho tiempo.

\- Maldita sea… - El señor Night termino de hecho mordiendo una de sus alas molesto - Sabía que esto podía terminar sucediendo y aun así no lo detuve de hacer esta estupidez. Debí por amor a nuestra señora simplemente obligar a ese desgraciado hijo mío a obedecer mis órdenes y que se quedara aquí simplemente.

\- Dudo que le hubiera obedecido de igual modo señor Night… - Bueno, termine mirándolo hasta un poco cansada - Por el tiempo que llevo conociendo a Ghost, no me ha dado para nada la impresión de ser de los que solo hacen lo que se le dice así nada más. 0.o No sin que él tenga un interés de por medio claro está.

\- ¡BANG! - La puerta casi que fue tirada abajo así que hasta Alfis ya tenía su arma en cascos apuntando a ella temiendo un descontrol total del Thestral negro, pero más que una cosa negra y aterradora, por ella entro una cosilla blanca y de tierna apariencia llamada Icy mirándose bastante nerviosa - ¡MAMI PAPI REGI AUXILIO AUXILIO NECESITO SU AYUDA YA!

\- Agg… TnT Icy, por favor no me digas que Jewel otra vez…

La potrilla de hecho termino frente a nosotras más que nerviosa mientras saltaba sobre las puntitas de sus pesuñas - ¡No No, No Tiene Que Ver Con Jewel! ¡E- Es Aria! ¡N- No Sé Qué Es Lo Que Le Pasa Pero Apresúrense!

Hay rayos, eso no se oyó para nada bien y más para mí que tenía experiencia tratando con la potrilla. De escucharlo fui la primera en levantarme y salir corriendo detrás de Icy quien de solo decirlo ya había comenzado a correr.

Ella nos guio hasta la que era su habitación y en medio de la enorme cama de la potrilla, fue que vi a la pequeña Aria de nuevo espaciada y al igual que antes sus ojos estaban a mitad de cambiar a rojo.

\- Rayos no… en el peor de los momentos tuvo que suceder esto.

\- ¡T- Twilight te juro que no tuve nada que ver en esto! - La potrilla albina me miro hecha un mar de nervios mientras alternaba su vista entre Aria y yo - ¡S- Solo estábamos jugando cuando de la nada Aria solo se quedó de esa forma!

\- Tranquila Icy… - Para calmar tan siquiera un poco a esa potra, le acaricie su cabeza mientras le sonreía - Esto no es tu culpa así que cálmate un poco.

\- Mi princesa… - Alfis me miro en verdad muy seria, pero era obvio que lo haría si miraba a Aria en tal estado - ¿Qué es lo que le sucede a Aria?

\- Agg… un efecto de la maldición que sufre… - Mire a la potrilla aun en la cama, y note como poco a poco sus ojos estaban cambiando cada vez más - Les dijimos que Aria no estaba del todo recuperada de ella, y momentos como estos son la prueba de ello.

\- Señorita Twilight… - El señor Night me miro bastante serio - ¿A qué se refería con eso de 'En el peor de los momentos'? Dudo que hayan sido palabras dichas solo por decirse.

\- Agg… lo siento, si, no fueron dichas por decirlas. La razón por mis palabras, es en sí por la solución para este problema… - Ahora sí que termine sonriendo nerviosa mientras los miraba a todos - Ya que me temo que esta involucra directamente a Ghost… - Y ahora sí que todos excepto Icy entendieron el dilema por el que pasaba.

\- ¿Aria se quedará así hasta que mi hermano mayor la vea? - La potrilla del grupo enseguida asintió y salió corriendo a la puerta - ¡Entendido!

Hay rayos, de inmediato intente atraparla con mi magia para detenerla ya que sus intenciones eran obvias… ir directo a la boca del lobo. Pero mi magia de inmediato implosiono cuando intente tomarla sorprendiéndonos a todos.

\- ¡I- Icy espera!

Rayos, hasta Alfis salió corriendo detrás de ella, pero la potra cuando estaba nerviosa realmente se merecía el título de Pinkie en cuando a correr se refería, ya que ni ella fue capaz de alcanzarla antes que llegara a la habitación de Ghost y de inmediato golpeara desesperadamente la puerta de su habitación.

\- ¡HERMANO MAYOR HERMANO MAYOR A ARIA LE PASA ALGO Y TE NECESITA PERO YA! - Haaaay Celestia. Ahora sí que todos tragamos mega hondo y nos congelamos en el sitio cuando ella soltó eso por su boca - ¡HERMANO ALGO RARO LE PASA A ARIA Y TE NECESITAMOS CON URGENCIA! ¡POR FAVOR SA…!

La potra no termino de hablar, antes que escucháramos los seguros de la puerta ser removidos, y de inmediato Alfis fue hasta donde Icy tomándola y alejándola de la puerta mientras tomaba una pose defensiva sorprendiendo a la potrilla por su aptitud, pero aun yo ya me estaba preparando para lo peor.

La puerta se abrió y el inquilino de esa habitación emergió… la sonrisa psicótica no estaba en el rostro de ese Thestral, pero aun conservaba esa mirada llena de ansias por sangre, y no sabía si lo prefería con la sonrisa o con la molestia que demostraba ese Thestral en el momento que salió de su habitación… de hecho, hasta se notaba sudoroso y un casco no dejaba su cabeza.

Sea como sea, este hablo y de por solo tono la potra alvina termino con cada pelo del lomo de puntas - ¿Qué le sucede a Aria Icy?

\- Glup… - Sip, la potra trago bieeen hondo por encima vez frente a el - H- Hermano… d- de nuevo tienes esa aterradora mirada… ¿T- Todo bien contigo?

Rayos, la pregunta de por sí hizo a ese Thestral hasta mostrar los colmillos a su hermana en una tremenda molestia, mientras más se aferraba a su cabeza - Olvídate de mí Icy y solo respóndeme por favor… ¿Qué le sucede a Aria?

\- Amm… n- no lo sé hermano… - Icy termino resguardándose detrás de Alfis, mientras ella de hecho analizaba cada acción de Ghost al parecer - T- Te juro que no le hice nada… p- pero de la nada solo se quedó quiet sus ojos comenzaron a cambiar de color.

\- Tch… la maldición actuando ¿Eh? Entendido… - Diablos, algo no estaba bien con ese poni, eso era más que obvio al verle, no solo el sudor que lo cubría y el rostro de molestia. Cuando comenzó a caminar sobre sus cuatro patas, aun cuando sus pasos eran notorios no se escuchaban para nada, era somo si el Thestral estuviera acechando o algo así.

\- Amm… - Mientras que Ghost de hecho avezo por su cuenta, la potrilla alvina termino mirando muuuy preocupada a sus padres y hermana - ¿H- Hice algo malo? P- Porque s- siento que sí.

\- Más que malo… - El señor Night fue el primero en seguirle mientras le respondía a la potra - Solo lo hiciste en el momento indebido Icy… pero ya da igual, lo hecho, hecho esta así que solo nos queda ver por qué nada más suceda… Alfis… - Ahora si volteo a mirarla mientras que caminaba - Ten lista tu arma hija.

\- No era necesario ni mencionarlo… - Alfis levanto una de sus alas mostrando la espada en ella - desde que volvió no la he soltado.

Rayos, las cosas en verdad estaban demasiado tensas. Seguimos a Ghost que no se ni como diablos es que iba por el camino correcto, pero de algún modo lo hacía. Sea como sea, el aura que el poni ese despedía era tal, que cuando por casualidad una criada o criado se asomaba en nuestro camino, estos literalmente saltaban lejos de su camino, y fue allí cuando note algo más preocupante aun… ese tipo de reacciones hacían que una extraña sonrisa se formara en los labios de ese Thestral y de hecho pude notar como se intentaba contener de algo… razón por la cual vi a Alfis desenvainar un poco su espada.

Afortunadamente Ghost no hacía nada más que solo lo anterior y era por ello que llegamos sin más problemas a la habitación de Icy. Dentro aún estaban ella y la señora Lullaby la cual se había quedado con ella y de hecho ella estaba mirándola más que curiosa mientras la movía de a poco... pero Aria aun así no reaccionaba ni lo más mínimo.

Ghost entro y la señora Lullaby salto de la cama del susto al verlo - ¡P- Por Amor A Nuestra Señora Ghost! - Bueno, madre al final termino corriendo a donde el tomándolo del rostro y hasta revisándole la temperatura mientras lo miraba preocupada - ¿Estás Bien Cariño?

Ghost la miro y admire como nada a esa yegua por poder mantenerle la mirada directo a sus ojos sin siquiera inmutarse lo más minino. Rayos, Aun el cariño de su madre, aun cuando ella a diferencia de todos nosotros ignoro por completo lo oscuro que ese poni estaba siendo, ese poni no hizo más que solo soltarse del agarre de su madre y caminar hasta donde estaba Aria.

Él se subió en la cama y con sus cascos tomo directamente la cabeza de Aria quien para ese momento sus ojos ya habían pasado por completo a ser rojos. Ghost solo tomo su cabeza y la miro… Celestia… sabía que ese poni no sería capaz de herirla, pero aun así sentí tantos nervios cuando una rara sonrisa se formó en su rostro. Era tanta la tensión que se sentía en el ambiente que cuando Ghost sonrió de esa forma y movió solo un poco sus cascos para girar un poco la cabeza de Aria, al momento Alfis desenvaino y fue su padre quien la detuvo de atacar a Ghost.

Si él había movido de esa forma la cabeza de Aria no había sido para lastimarla, si no solo para cariñosamente acariciar su cabeza con la de ella - Aria… - Su nombre salió de la boca del Thestral y podía sin dudas decir que esas eran las primeras palabras en salir de ella desde que volvió que no estaban cargadas de malicia ni eran secas.

Ghost paso de una caricia a tomarla entre sus cascos y abrazarla, aunque fuertemente, sin llegar a lastimarla… y fue en ese momento que volví a ver las lágrimas del Thestral aparecer… pero… la torcida sonrisa aun no desaparecía de su rostro, por lo que en verdad no sabía que era lo que sucedía acá… ¿Qué demonios era lo que le había pasado a Ghost realmente? ¿Por qué es que parecía estar sufriendo a la vez que se miraba amenazante y hasta sonriente?

Dejé mis dudas de lado cuando vi a Aria reaccionar… o bueno, más específicamente moverse. La potra aun siendo abrazada por Ghost movió su cabeza mirando el cuello de él, y Ghost al ver esto y entendiendo lo que quería, solo la alzo un poco más para que ella pudiera estar a la altura de su cuello. De solo llegar a su cuello Aria lamio el cuello de Ghost un momento, antes de frente a toda su familia clavar sus colmillos en el cuello de su padre y poco a poco comenzar a tomar de su sangre.

Es claro que esta acción hizo a cada uno de sus familiares estar en shock en ese momento, y adelantándome a su reacción entonces use mi magia para tapar cada boca y fijar a todos al suelo con mi magia. Si era como la última vez, sabía muy bien que cuando Aria reaccionara estaría horrorizada de haber hecho esto. No podía sacar a todos al no ser mi casa, pero al menos podía hacer algo menos incomoda esta situación mientras que ella se alimentaba de Ghost. Como recordaba poco a poco los ojos de Aria volvieron a la normalidad, pero en si ella tardo un poco más en reaccionar y de solo hacerlo abrió muy grande sus ojos antes de como antes intentar huir.

La potra luchó un poco intentando alejarse, pero nada que pudo zafarse de su padre antes que este la levantara entre sus cascos - Tranquila Aria… todo está bien ahora… - Ghost junto su frente con la de Aria mientras de hecho de esa forma la acariciaba.

\- N- No… no están bien papi… snif… - Aria comenzó a llorar estando así, cerrando sus ojos para ni siquiera ver a su padre - S- Sigo haciéndote dañ eso no está bien… snif… n- no quiero seguir haciéndolo.

\- Aunque no nos guste Aria, me temo que por ahora es algo necesario… - Ghost separo su cabeza y la miro, fue en ese momento que esa sonrisa torcida se fue de él y lo vi sonreír un poco triste, antes de lamer las lágrimas de Aria, pero aun cuando paro de hacerlo ella se reusaba a mirarlo - No te preocupes por mí mi potra, sabes que para mí esto no es problema… de hecho, más que encantado lo hago si esto ayuda a que te mejores mi potrilla, así que no llores y tampoco lo dudes Aria… - Ghost volvió a abrazar a Aria mientras esta vez uso una de sus alas para poder acariciar su crin - No esperes hasta que ya no puedas aguantarlo más Aria y termines perdiendo el control de ti misma, la próxima vez que sientas la necesidad de hacerlo solo dímelo de una vez… eso señorita es una orden ¿Bien?

En ese momento Aria abrió sus ojos y alzo su vista para poder verlo - P- Pero…

\- Ah ah ah… - Bueno, el ala de Ghost fue directo a su boca, mientras que ahora si le sonrió de manera tierna a su hija - Sin peros Aria… tu mama y yo te enseñamos que las ordenes no se discuten ¿No?

Bueno, TuT Aria esta vez lucio como toda una ternurita cuando bajo su cabeza toda tristona - E- Está bien papi.

\- Así me gusta mi potra.

Ghost la bajo en ese momento hasta la cama y la dejo sentada en ella, fue en ese momento que Aria levanto su cabeza para mirar a su padre a los ojos y lo termino mirando algo preocupada - Papi, de nuevo tus ojos están muy aterradores.

\- Jeje… lo se Aria, pero estoy bien, No te preocupes por eso.

Aria lo miró fijamente y al momento los pelos de su lomo se pusieron de punta, por lo que de inmediato Ghost le tapo los ojos al saber que era lo que había hecho, pero era más que obvio que ya era tarde… después de todo de inmediato Aria corrió fuera de la habitación sin decir palabra alguna y eso fue algo que notoriamente hirió a ese Thestral.

Al momento en que Aria salió huyendo, Ghost termino apretando su boca hasta el punto que rompió un poco sus labios y termino haciendo rechinar la cama de Icy por la fuerza que estaba ejerciendo con uno de sus cascos en ella - Maldito idiota… - Esas fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de su boca en ese momento.

La señora Lullaby quien al igual que todos nosotros vio esto, suspiro y estaba por acercarse a él, cuando de hecho escuchamos un desastre de cosas caerse y una de las criadas comenzó a dar gritos. 0.o Eso fue algo que termino extrañando hasta al thestral negro, pero la duda se contestó cuando por la puerta entro corriendo Aria a la habitación y la potra llevaba… O_O amm… cierta cosita en su boca que podía asegurar que era por ello que la criada… la cual entro después de ella… estaba como loca /persiguiéndola.

La potra corrió hasta donde estaba su padre... yyy se sentó frente a él, el cual estaba bieeen sorprendido al igual que todos nosotros. Aria dejo frente a Ghost lo que traía en la boca y le sonrió bien grandote a la vez que movía su cola toda emocionada.

\- 0w0 Aquí tienes papi, te traje el remedio mágico.

Bueno, eeesas sí que fueron palabras que hicieron a todos mirar unas 20 veces más extrañados a Aria… ya que bueno, lo que ella había llamado 'remedio mágico' Eeera de hecho una botella de wiski.

\- O_O amm… Aria… - Vamos, ni él pudo ocultar su sorpresa al ver la botella esa frente a él y el cómo su potra movía la cola casi que completamente orgullosa de haberle traído tal cosa - Mi niña, ¿Se puede saber de dónde sacaste eso de remedio mágico?

\- 0.0 E- Es que… varias de las veces que llegabas igual de molesto y rarito a casa, mama siempre se llevaba una cosa amarilla como está a su cuarto y luego de un buen rato ya tu estabas normal… 0.o ambos olían un poco rarito luego, peeero tu salías siempre con una sonrisa y sintiéndote super feliz.

Haaaaay diablos, O_O lo que esa potra acababa de soltar por esa boquita sin siquiera saberlo. No fui definitivamente la única que se sonrojo al oír tales cosas, Regina me acompaño en el sonrojo, mientras que de hecho la señora Lullaby sonreía pícaramente y el señor Night tosió un poco mientras miraba a otro lado.

\- Amm… g- gracias Aria… - Bueno, el Thestral tomo con una de sus alas la botella de wiski y la miro - Supongo.

Bueno, la potra termino parándose sobre sus patitas traseras mientras apoyaba sus cascos en uno de los muslos de Ghost mirándolo super alegre y moviendo su colita - ¿Ya te sientes mejor papi?

Bueno, el termino alternando su vista entre la botella de wiski y entre Aria - Aaal demonio… - Ghost destapo de golpe la botella… O_O y se empino en seco una buena cantidad antes de exhalar y sonreírle a Aria mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Aria - Sip, Ya me siento mejor mi potra, gracias.

\- ¡Siiii! - Yyy la potra termino dando un saltito antes de frotarse en uno de los flancos de Ghost, ya que eso era lo más alto que le llegaba cuando él estaba sentado - Te amo mucho papi.

\- Agg… - Ghost suspiro y con uno de sus cascos acaricio todo el lomo de Aria - Y yo a ti mi tesoro.

\- TnT Oh mi dulce señora… - Bueno, la primera en abrir la boca fue de hecho la señora Lullaby quien al presenciar todo esto, hasta las lágrimas se le habían salido ya - Mi pequeño es todo un semental hecho y derecho ya.

\- . Vamos Lullaby… - El señor Night de hecho se sentó cruzado de cascos y mirándola con un poco de reproche - No era el momento para que abrieras la boca.

\- 0_0 Amm… olviden eso, ¿Qué acaso en verdad nadie más vio a Aria morder a mi hermano en el cuello? 0.o Y por cierto, aun le sangra en cuello cre¡Auch!

Hay rayos, O.O la potra grito por que Alfis le dio un lindo cascaso en su cabeza - _ Icy es obvio que lo vimos, pero si no lo mencionamos potra tarada era para no hacer sentir incomoda a Aria… -.- justo como acabas de hacer que pase.

Yyy sí, eso lo decía porque Aria de solo escuchar eso termino metiéndose detrás de Ghost mientras solo asomaba un poquitito de su cabeza para mirarnos. Sea como sea Ghost llevo un caso a su cuello y se dio cuenta que aun sangraba de él, pero no le dio importancia a eso y solo miro a su familia bastante serio.

\- ¿Qué tanto le han dicho a Icy de la situación de Aria?

\- Y volviste a esa aptitud… - Alfis avanzo un poco escudando a todos - Icy aunque potra no es tonta, así que le informamos lo debido de su situación.

\- Entonces lo diré claramente, es un efecto secundario del método que usamos para tratar a Aria provisionalmente. De vez en cuando le es necesario de consumir de mi sangre para evitar que la maldición avance mucho más en ella.

\- Entiendo el punto, gracias por la aclaración hermano… - Alfis volteo y nos miró a todos - Mama, papa, princesa, Icy, me gustaría tener una pequeña conversación a solas con mi hermano.

Definitivamente hasta yo estaba por protestar al no ver exactamente como la mejor de las ideas el dejar solos a esos dos. La verdad por mi cabeza solo pasaban escenarios en los que de una u otra forma, una linda pelea iba a terminar dándose por ello… peeero la mirada que esa Thestral nos daba no era una a la que exactamente le podías decir solo que no, así que hasta yo misma juzgue como lo más sano el solo retirarse y así lo hicimos. Todos caminamos hasta la sala de estar donde los nervios nos estaban carcomiendo… y más por el hecho de que al poco rato Aria llego luciendo un poco decaída.


	52. Quiero confiar en tí

**_Cap 52: Quiero confiar en ti._**

De pedirlo, entonces todos salieron de la habitación dejándonos solo a Aria y a mí junto con Regina. Cuando todos se retiraron ella me miró de cabo a rabo, pero no dijo ni una palabra, por ello Aria un poco más temerosa se pegó aún más a mi ocultándose de ella.

\- P- Papi… - Ella subió su cabeza para mirarme - ¿H- Hice algo malo? P- Porque la tía Regi no se ve muy contenta desde hace mucho.

\- "Razón por la cual deberías de solo…" - Cerré mis ojos un momento acallando mi cabeza y respirando solo un momento antes de mirar a Aria - Dudo que sea contra ti su enojo de estarlo Aria.

\- No estoy molesta Aria… - Ja, podía decir todo lo que le diera la gana ello, pero a mi parecer esta des… estaba más que encabronada - No te preocupes, solo quiero tener una conversación con tu padre… pero como dije me gustaría tenerla a solas Aria.

Al escucharla más bien Aria se aferró aún más a mi - N- No quiero.

\- Agg… - Regina suspiro y me miro un poco resignada - ¿Me echas un casco con ello?

\- "Oh, esa es realmente una buena idea ahora que lo pienso, podría…" Tch… - Demonios, lleve un casco a uno de mis ojos mientras que el otro lo deje abierto solo para mirarla a ella - No es de las mejores ideas que has tenido Regina y n…

\- Ghost… - Oh vamos, ¿En verdad esta p… ella creía que cualquier mirada que me diera sería capaz de intimidarme? - Por favor no te reúses a ello.

\- "En verdad que tengo ser estúpido ¿Eh? ¿Por qué dejar pasar esta oportunidad?" - Sonreí mirándola y mire a Aria aun detrás de mí - Aria, ve por favor con tus abuelos.

\- P- Pero papi… - Aria me miro y al ver sus ojos tan preocupados… rayos, algo dentro de mi simplemente no se sentía cómodo de nuevo con ello - N- No quiero estar sin ti.

\- Tch… - Di un chasquido algo molesto mientras que aprete aún más mi casco contra mi cabeza - "¿En qué demonios estas pensando Ghost? No puedes… simplemente no puedes por nada separarte de Aria ahora."

\- Agg… Aria… - Regina le sonrió y se acercó poco a poco a donde estábamos. Inmediatamente mil cosas pasaron por mi cabeza, pero me obligué a mí mismo a permanecer estático mientras ella se acercaba - Sé que tienes miedo por lo que acaba de pasar, pero te prometo que nada malo te va a suceder. Nadie va a juzgarte por ello, y nadie se meterá contigo por estas cosas.

\- P- Pero… l- la tia Icy…

\- ¬_¬ Créeme, Icy es de las que menos deberías de preocuparte. -_- Es una potra cobarde, pero ya con lo antes dicho te aseguro que dejara pasar esto y podrás seguir jugando con ella como si nada… así que Aria, por favor, en verdad necesito tener una plática a solas con tu padre, ¿Me podrías hacer este enorme favor?

Demonios no… Aria la miro y fue mi potra quien bajo su cabeza y poco a poco hizo su camino fuera de la habitación, y nada más ella salir entonces Regina camino a la puerta y la cerró con seguro.

Esto era malo… esto era en vedad pésimo para mí en estos momentos. Si había salido de mi habitación antes, si había venido hasta esta habitación aun teniendo que ver a otros ponis, había sido simplemente porque el solo oír el nombre de mi potrilla había bastado para que la voz de mis pensamientos se acallara.

Desde que desperté de nuevo en mi habitación, mi mente simplemente no dejaba de rogarme una y otra vez que asesinara, una y otra vez miraba montones de oportunidades para poder cometer asesinatos y disfrutarlos, pero a la vez los recuerdos de mi vida con Airis y Aria entraban en juego. Si, disfrutaba como nada del ver a los demás ponis implorar vacíamente, pero también amaba a Airis y a Aria por sobre todas las cosas. No quería volver a ser mi viejo yo, no quería de nuevo estar viciado a mis viejas costumbres… pero… no podía negar lo bien que estas se sentían también.

Mi cabeza en ese momento era un caos, y solo Aria había sido capaz de calmar ese caos con su sola presencia. El solo verla era suficiente para que todos mis pensamientos se acallaran y pudiera de nuevo sentir al menos un poco de paz… pero en el momento equivocado, mi hermana hizo la peor movida que podía haber hecho.

\- Agg… - Regina solo suspiro mientras caminaba a la cama a donde estaba sentado - Listo, al fin solos.

\- "Jaja, vamos, ¿Es que acaso esta yegua es estúpida? Me esta da…" Tch… - Mierda, cerré mis ojos apretando aún más mi cabeza con mi casco - Regina, lárgate.

\- ¿Y desde cuando obedezco yo tus ordenes? ¿A ver? - Ignorando todo, mi estúpida hermana simplemente la sentí subir a la cama y al abrir mis ojos para verla, pues la vi con dos tasitas de las que usan las potras para jugar al té y con la botella de wiski en una de sus alas - ¿Gustas? ¬_¬ no es la forma más indicada de usarlas, pero valdrán de momento.

\- Maldita sea Regina, ¿Qué demonios es lo que quieres?

\- Nada de momento… - Ella sirvió ambas tazas dejando una frente a mi mientras tomaba la suya, yyy si, aun mi lado no tan bueno admitía que no pegaba para nada el tomar wiski con unas tasitas de plástico con florecitas - Simplemente tomar un poco con el idiota de mi hermano, pero veo que está muy ocupado siendo un cretino como para hacerlo.

\- "Jeje, si, soy un verdadero cretino, ¿Qué mierdas hago simplemente conteniéndome? Que, ¿Acaso miedo a la opinión social? Por amor a Dios, ni siquiera me importa una pizca la misma… ¡Maldita sea!" - Demonios, vi la estúpida taza de wiski y de un solo trago la tome entera - "¡Contrólate demonios! ¡Es tu hermana! ¡Es la potra a la que tanto te encariñaste de niño y siempre mantuviste en tu cabeza en tus ratos a solas aun cuando estabas en himno de los caídos!"

\- Agg… - Regi volvió a suspirar dándole un pequeño trago a su taza mientras miraba a la puerta de la habitación - Muchas cosas han cambiado desde que éramos potros ¿No hermano? No solo ahora la mansión es hasta más lujosa que antes, sino que incluso tenemos hasta una hermana menor ahora… jeje, ¿Quién diría que esos dos viejos al final aun tendrían fuerzas para ello eh? - No le respondí, tenía una jodida guerra en la cabeza en ese momento - Agg… pero esas supongo que no son las únicas cosas que han cambiado. Desde que nos traicionaste, desde que hiciste tal estupidez, de ti solo me esperaba cosas detestables. No pensé jamás que pudieras ser alguien capaz de valer tan siquiera un poco, pensé en ti como nada más que una basura que debía de ser eliminada a toda costa.

\- "Y lo soy estúpida, solo que aun no sé por qué es que simplemente no termino de aceptar lo que es la realidad."

\- Pensé que jamás podrías ser más que ello… … pero me equivoqué…

\- "No, no lo hiciste perra."

Regina me miro y de hecho me miro con una ceja levantada - Se te agradecería quitar esa estúpida sonrisa a dientes pelados Ghost… - tenía razón, mientras más la miraba tan relajada y abierta, más eran las posibilidades que miraba y eso me hacía sonreír - Pero en fin. El caso es que me equivoqué contigo, no eras solo una basura sin esperanza alguna. -.- Sigues siendo una basura, eso lo demostraste con creces ayer… - Bueno, ella le dio otro trago a su wiski antes de recostarse en la cama y mirar algo contrariada al techo - Peeero, al menos supongo que tienes algo de esperanzas a diferencia de antes… después de todo si he visto en los últimos días los cambios en ti.

Demonios, ya mi cabeza en verdad me estaba matando, me dolía terriblemente por la guerra que tenía dentro de ella y era por ello que no dejaba de hacer presión con mi casco en el sitio que más dolía.

\- Regina… vete.

Ignorándome completamente, Regina solo se quedó allí recostada en la cama - No lo esperaba, pero en los últimos días he visto a un poni muy diferente del que imaginaba. He visto ya muchas más facetas de ti de las que imaginé, era posible ver en un solo poni. Por un lado, si vi a ese asesino que esperaba, vi de primer casco lo que eres capaz de hacer hermano y está a la par de los rumores que se dicen de ti.

\- Pero... 0.o vi otras facetas que la verdad nunca esperé. ¿Un poni el cual es capaz de mostrar sentimientos? ¿Tu? ¬_¬ Por favor, suena tan estúpido como un mono bailando ballet sobre un monociclo en medio de una estampida… y aun así, me mostraste que eres capaz de hacerlo al abrirte a mi esa vez en mi habitación, y decirme la verdad de tu condición aun cuando no te era necesario el hacerlo, sino que lo hiciste solo por querer estar de nuevo conmigo. Y no solo eso… ¿Un padre cariñoso? Eso jamás se me habría ocurrido ni en un millón de años y aun cuando me dijiste de tener una hija... jeje... - Regina rio algo divertida aun mirando al techo - Bueno, realmente me esperaba a un monstruito miniatura. Una potra completamente grosera, altanera, con tendencias a lastimar a otros y que se yo que más, me esperaba una pequeña psicópata como su padre, no una ternurita de potrilla como lo es Aria.

Mierda, esto no estaba… … … que cosa, ¿Bien? Por qué… siendo sincero… ¿Qué me importaba eso a mí? Bien, mal, no eran más que conceptos casi vacíos para mí. Ambos no me eran de la más mínima importancia, así que ¿Qué cosa era a lo que tanto le daba vueltas?

Frente a mí, justo recostada sobre su lomo en esa cama tenia a una yegua hermosa, una yegua de buena figura con un pelaje gris claro el cual estaba muy bien cuidado y de un aspecto sedoso. Al ella estar acostada sobre esa cama, mantenía sus cascos recogidos sobre su pecho y sus patas por las cuales en medio de ellas estaba una corta cola fucsia tapando sus zonas intimas estaban estiradas en esa cama.

Algo era claro de ella, no era una yegua cualquiera, no era una simple yegua de las que encontrabas todos los días en la calle, ni tampoco una de esas cualquiera que podías encontrar en un burdel. Esta era una yegua de una liga muy distinta a cualquier otra… y eso la hacía muy deseable para mi… deseaba probarla, deseaba el escuchar sus gritos, deseaba el escuchar sus ruegos, deseaba como nada el tomarla y hacer de ella solo un fantasma de lo que ahora tenía ante mí al violarla, torturarla y luego asesinarla.

\- Je, lo sabía... - Su voz fue lo que me trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Al verla ella aún estaba allí recostada, pero me daba una mirada en verdad oscura - Ya sé qué es lo que te pasa… - Ella se levantó y se sentó en esa cama sin romper en ningún momento el contacto visual - Tenías años sin probar de ello, así que una vez que lo probaste de nuevo, y ahora no tienes a tu lado a esa quien logro sacarte de ello, simplemente no puedes controlarte… ¿O acaso me equivoco Ghost?

Le sonreí, la sonrisa me salió tan naturalmente al verla... sea como sea ella solo siguió hablando - Lo dijiste antes, hubo una sola cosa que hizo que te volvieras loco... - La mirada de esa yegua se volvió aún más oscura mientras más ella hablaba - ¿Deseas acaso ver mi sangre Ghost? ¿Deseas el escuchar mis ruegos?

\- Je, ¿Y si dijera que sí? ¿Qué harías? - Ella no respondió, solo se quedó mirándome - Jaja... - Mientras más miraba a sus regios ojos, más era lo que me emocionaba todo esto, es por ello que me levante de donde estaba sentado y me acerque a ella. Al llegar a ella use mi casco para levantar su rostro y mirarla directo a sus ojos sin dejar de sonreírle - Si fuera eso lo que deseara... ¿Qué harías?

Demonios, ¡Adoraba la mirada de esa yegua! ¡No tenía ni idea del número de veces que había hecho esto y eso era suficiente para que cualquiera rogara! ¡Pero Esta Yegua No Se Mostraba Ni Lo Más Mínimamente Afectada! ¡Iba A Disfrutar De Cada Maldito Momento De Hacerla Gritar Y Rogar Mientras La Destrozaba Física Y Mentalmente!

\- Agg... - Ella estuvo unos segundos sin siquiera decir una palabra, mucho menos mover mi casco lejos de su cabeza, pero luego solo suspiro con mi casco aun levantando su cabeza - … … Nada… no pienso hacer nada.

\- Tsk jajaja… - Levante un poco más su cabeza y de hecho pase la punta de mi ala por su cuello - ¿Nada? ¿Estas segura de ello?

\- Si… no haré nada.

La vi, no había ni la más mínima duda en esta yegua. Eso… eso me… me encantaba, técnicamente eso era un reto para mí y adoraba el que lo hicieran. Cuando tu presa tenía confianza y terquedad hacía del proceso de destrozarla algo mucho más placentero cuando lograbas hacerlo.

De inmediato embestí a esa yegua y al ella no hacer nada, recibió un buen golpe antes de terminar tirada sobre la cama. Una vez tirada en ella, entonces subí sobre ella dejando mis cascos a los lados de su cabeza.

Ella tosió un poco mientras me miro un poco adolorida, pero ciertamente aun en una posición como esa, no intento siquiera alejarme con sus cascos los cuales estaban recogidos bajo mi pecho - Así que… nada…

En ese momento uno de sus ojos estaba cerrado al estar algo dolida, pero igual me miraba decidida - S- Si… n- no haré nada.

\- Kejejejeje… - Reí sobre ella, y fue entonces cuando con uno de mis cascos comencé a acariciar su mejilla - ¿Estas consciente de la situación en la que te encuentras? - Ella no dijo siquiera una sola palabra, así que alejando mi casco de sus mejillas, entonces acerqué mi rostro al de ella dándole una pequeña lamida en sus labios, antes de lamer de nuevo desde su mejilla hasta una de sus orejas - ¿Tienes tan siquiera idea de las cosas que deseo hacerte?

\- L- Lo se… no soy una estúpida ni una ciega Ghost.

\- Jeje… - Reí bajamente directo en su oreja, y le hable de igual forma - Pues no da la pinta de que lo sepas… - Bajé mi ala y con ella acaricie el costado de esa yegua. Quería ver que tanta era su resolución, así que use el hueso en ella para hacerle una pequeña punción en medio de sus costillas. Pude sentir como su cuerpo entero se tensó por ello.

\- Dices de no ser ciega ni tonta, dices saber mis intenciones... ¿Y aun así no vas a hacer nada? Dime, ¿Me estas subestimando acaso? - Al momento esa punción se volvió una rasgadura en su piel la cual comenzó a sangrar un poco - ¿Crees que por noble o linda simplemente no te lastimaré? - Uno de mis cascos se movió justo a en medio de entre ambos de los suyos, lo dejé en su pecho y comencé poco a poco a hacer presión en su pecho. Cada vez era notable el esfuerzo de esta yegua por respirar - ¿O es que acaso crees que poseo un corazón capaz de sentir siquiera lástima por estos actos?

\- Kag… cof… - La presión que hacia en su pecho, luego de unos segundos era la suficiente para no dejarla más que dar muy pequeñas bocanadas de aire. Ella sufría notablemente para poder respirar, y es más, notaba como sus latidos eran trabajosos - N- No… s- sé que… e- eso no lo… hará.

De acuerdo, esta yegua estaba realmente estúpida, pero eso no era mi problema realmente. Para cumplir con mis deseos no me era necesario que tuviera más que garganta y sus pulmones al menos a medio funcionar. Mantuve la presión en su pecho al menos por unos minutos, pero a pesar de ello ella no uso sus cascos para apartarme ni nada. Ella solo se quedó allí luchado por respirar, mientras que para intentarla hacer ir contra sus palabras, le había entonces hecho más cortes en su costado con mi ala, pero su resolución solo no flanqueo.

Al pasar de los minutos de esa manera, entonces decidí llevar las cosas un poco más lejos. El dolor no estaba surtiendo el efecto que deseaba en ella, pero conocía otros métodos que muchos quienes eran capaces de aguantar dolor, no eran capaces de sobre llevarlo.

Aparte mi cabeza solo un poco a su lado y deje su pecho ir. Al segundo ella comenzó a toser mientras luchaba por respirar. Una vez estaba respirando agitada pero con su cabeza de nuevo recostada en la cama, fue entonces cuando me acerque de nuevo a su oreja.

\- Tienes voluntad, eso lo reconozco yegua.

\- Cof… - Ella tosió un poco, a la vez que sonreía contristada cerrando sus ojos mientras permanecía recostada- C- Con que… yegua ¿Eh?

Ignore completamente sus palabras, acerque mi cabeza a su cuello y tome una olida de su esencia, su aroma era realmente agradable, era dulce y de cierta forma podía realmente ser adictivo, así que simplemente tome una buena probada de este, antes de morder su cuello un poco. Estando sobre ella en esa forma, teniendo sus cascos presionado en mi pecho y mis patas justo a los lados de sus flancos mientras ella tenia sus patas estiradas en la cama, pude sentir como ella estaba comenzando a temblar.

\- N- No… s- se que eso no te detendrá Ghost… - Solté su cuello dándole una lamida por todo este antes de llegar a su oreja - S- Sé que… no eres capaz de sentir lastima, empatía, compasión o cualquier otra cosa… ¡Aggg! - Su voz se acallo por un momento cuando mordí su oreja con algo de fuerza. La hizo ahogar un chillido el hecho de que mis colmillos los cuales eran muy largos si atravesaron una buena parte de ella hiriéndola… pero esa yegua aun así no se callo - D- De hecho… s- se que no eres capaz de sentir demasiadas cosas. T- Temo que más bien te basas es en tu razonamiento más que en tus emociones.

Al atravesar su oreja con mis dientes, era obvio que una parte de su sangre cayo en mi boca… pero si era sincero, no sabia nada mal. Sea como sea, estaba muy habladora esa yegua así que mientras aun mordía su oreja entonces con mi lengua jugué un poco con la punta de esta mientras que use uno de mis cascos para acariciar su costado. Su pelaje de vista se miraba bien cuidado, pero de tacto era simplemente otro deleite… era muy sedoso y suave, por lo que al acariciarlo no podía decir quien era el que recibía placer de ello, si ella o yo.

De cierta forma esto funcionó, cada vez notaba a esta yegua más tensa - L- Luna… - Je, era definitivo. El dolor podía soportarlo, pero ya en ese momento la voz de esta yegua estaba comenzando a flanquear, creí que con eso se callaría, pero ella continúo parloteando - P- Por saber estas cosas, es que sé que eso no te detendrá, sé que nunca encontraras dentro de ti una razón para detenerte por esto… - Solté su oreja para lamer todo el borde de la misma, a la vez que ahora acariciaba su flanco. Pude sin problemas decir que esta yegua tenia para poder presumir, pues sus flancos eran unos de los que cientos de yeguas sentirían envidia. Firmes, pero aun así agradables y lo suficientemente voluminoso para tener una excelente figura - P- Pero… a- aun así… n- no haré nada.

Su aroma era un deleite, su figura era muy deseable para cualquier semental, su temblorosa voz era hermosa y un placer para mis oídos… incluso su sangre era deliciosa. Esta yegua era en verdad un deleite en cada sentido, y era por ello que ahora la deseaba aun más. Ya la verdad ni recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que había deseado hacer mía a una yegua como en ese momento.

Deje su oreja, me levante dejando mis cascos a los lados de sus hombros y en cambio pude ver su rostro. Temía, esta yegua era claro que sentía temor por los actos que decidió seguir. Sus ojos estaban abundantemente húmedos, indicativo de que estaba por derramar lágrimas, sus orejas, aun la que había lastimado estaba baja y casi pegada a su cabeza, su cuerpo entero temblaba en dolor y en temor… mientras más la miraba, mientras más detallaba de ella, cada vez más era mi deseo por violarla.

\- O- Oh m- mi señora… - Lo admito, estaba realmente excitado y deseoso, así que mi pene hacia rato había salido y al ella sentir el roce de este en su vientre sus ojos bajaron y lo vio. Ella se aterro aún más cuando una de mis patas la puse justo entre las suyas, y empuje a los lados con ella para poder abrir las suyas. Como ella dijo, ella no presento ninguna resistencia ante esto… aun cuando esto la dejaba completamente expuesta a mi - H- Hay… hay una razón por la que no voy a hacer nada pa- para detenerte… ha- hay una razón por la que… s- simplemente te dejare hacer t- todo cuanto quieras conmigo… - Fue en ese momento que volví a acercar mi cabeza a su cuello, dándole una fuerte mordida a la vez que baje uno de mis cascos para acariciar su vagina, por esto la yegua dio un gemido pero lo intento ahogar - Gug.… Ghost…

La ignore, segui acariciando su entrada hasta que la note lo suficientemente húmeda para que no fuera un coñazo el meterla, y cuando estuvo ya preparada fue que baje la parte baja de mi cuerpo. fue solo en ese momento que ella hizo un movimiento, fue solo cuando la punta de mi pene estaba en sus labios vaginales que ella uso sus cascos para tomar mi cabeza y hacerme verla a su rostro. Mientras que me daba una muy triste sonrisa, sus lagrimas caían demostrando el dolor que ella sentía por todo esto.

\- Snif… sé cuál es tu deseo, y solo quiero decirte esto. Lo que estas a punto de hacer es algo que me hará mucho daño tal y como quieres, lo que estas a punto de hacer será algo que dejara una marca imborrable en mí y que me hará vivir el resto de mi vida en vergüenza tal y como quieres… pero si no hago nada, si no me resisto a pasar por tal cosa… snif… e- es… es solo por que qui- quiero confiar en ti… quiero confiar en el poni quien estuvo casi toda mi niñez junto a mí y que me protegía de todo lo que me quisiera dañar como el más fiero de los dragones… confiar en uno de los ponis a quienes más he amado en mi vida… s- simplemente… q- quiero confiar en mi hermano mayor.

Sonreí… en verdad sonreí hasta emocionado, por Dios, no había comenzado y ya esta yegua estaba destrozada… ¡Y me encantaba! Así que empujé solo un poco mi cadera hacia adelante para comenzar con esto. Mi pene presiono en su entrada y pude sentir como esta estaba por permitirme entrar, literalmente estaba por meter la punta dentro sin problemas y quería meterla completa… … … pero mi cadera no se movió más allá de eso. tenia casi la punta dentro así que luché por hacerlo, luché por mover mis caderas y penetrarla por completo, pero estas simplemente no se movían.

Me sentía raro… me llegue a sentir en verdad muy raro así que mire a la yegua ante mí, mire su desesperada mirada al sentirme casi dentro de ella, pude observar como por el terror que ella sentía de esto cerro sus ojos no estando dispuesta a mirar ese momento, el momento en que la violaría. Pero fue solo en ese momento que mire algo más… mire algo que antes simplemente no ví.

Mire a yegua de pelaje gris la cual estaba debajo de mí, mire su fucsia y liza crin la cual solo le llegaba hasta los hombros, mire sus alas de piel las cuales el cuerpo eran del mismo color de su pelaje, mientras que los pliegues de piel eran de un color blanco más puro, mire debajo a sus flancos y vi la marca del halo celestial más las alas de un ángel… por el tiempo que me tome en ello, ella abrió temerosamente uno de sus ojos y pude ver su morada coloración.

\- "¿Q- Que demonios… es esto?" - La mire, mire de cabo a rabo a esta yegua… y ahora quien comenzaba a sentir terror no era ella - "E- Esta… esta… no es una yegua… esta no es una yegua cualquiera…" - Mientras más la miraba, más era lo que el terror comenzaba a invadirme… y era por ello que comencé a retroceder - "E- Esta yegua… es… es… mi hermana… … … Por Dios ¡Esta no es una yegua! ¡Esta Es Regina! ¡ES REGINA ALFIS MI HERMANA MENOR!" ¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

No pude resistirlo más, cuando la realización de lo que estaba por hacer me golpeo, de inmediato salí de encima de ella y comencé a gritar enojado. Lo odiaba… me odiaba por lo que estuve a punto de hacer.

\- ¡AAAAAAHHHH! "¡Como Mierda Te Atreviste A Hacer Tales Cosas Hijo De Perra! ¡Es Regi Bastardo! ¡ESA YEGUA A LA QUE ESTABAS A PUNTO DE VIOLAR ERA TU HERMANA MENOR REGINA ALFIS! - Retrocedí hasta caer de la cama, y estando en el suelo solo tome mi cabeza entre mis cascos - "¿Pero Que Carajos Me Importa A Mí Que Sea Mi Hermana Menor? ¡No Puedes Por Amor A Dios Negar Que Alguna Vez Pensaste En Hacer Estas Co…!" - De inmediato me di tal golpe en la mejilla que estuve a punto de arrancarme al menos dos dientes - "¡HIJO DE PERRA CLARO QUE SÍ IMPORTA MALDITA SEA! ¿Y QUE MIERDA ES LO QUE IMPORTA? ¡AUN SI LO HICIERA NO ME DOLERÍA PARA NADA, NO SENTIRÍA UN REMORDIMIENTO REAL POR ELLO!

De inmediato fue otro golpe aún más fuerte, solo que directo en mi cabeza provocándome un enorme dolor - "¡LO SENTIRÍAS HIJO DE PERRA! ¡EL LLEGAR A LASTIMAR DE TAL FORMA A REGI SERÍA ALGO QUE JAMÁS TE PERDONARÍAS NI TU NI AIRIS!" - Me di yo mismo otro golpe aún más fuerte que el anterior ya llegando a sentir un dolor demasiado fuerte en mi cabeza - "¡SI AIRIS SUPIERA LO QUE ESTUVISTE A PUNTO DE HACER, ESTARÍA ENORMEMENTE DECEPCIONADA DE TI!"

Estaba por volver a golpearme, pero un casco me detuvo de hacerlo, la dueña de este era Regi - ¡Ghost Detente!

De inmediato me solté de su agarre y me levante retrocediendo de ella - ¡MALDITA SEA REGI ALÉJATE! ¡POR AMOR A DIOS O A TU SEÑORA SOLO ALÉJATE DE MÍ! - Me dolía, mi cabeza en ese momento era un infierno en el más puro sentido. Por un lado, lo deseaba… deseaba como nada el hacer de Regi mía para luego destrozarla solo para poder escuchar sus lamentos… pero a la vez deseaba con el mismo peso el no tocarle ni un solo pelo a mi hermana, deseaba protegerla y en especial deseaba hacerlo de mi mismo.

Era por estas cosas que tomaba mi cabeza mientras retrocedía lejos de ella. Mientras más miraba a mi hermana, mientras más miraba el estado en el que había terminado por mi causa, más esta guerra se acrecentaba en mi cabeza y gritaba por ello. Gritaba por el dolor que sentía dentro de ella, y por primera vez desde hacía al menos unos cuantos meses desde la vez de Aria, por el dolor que mi pecho sentía mientras este conflicto sucedía.

\- ¡Mierda! - Me golpeé la cabeza - ¡Mierda! - De nuevo lo hice - ¡MIERDA! - Mi cabeza me mataba para ese momento, y era por ello que, en busca de alivio, entonces la golpeaba en un maldito intento de noquearme o algo, pero me cagaba en mi aguante.

\- ¡MALDITA SEA TE DIJE QUE TE DETUVIERAS! - Por el grito levante la vista solo un momento para ver a Regi dando una patada baja a mis cascos. Ni procesar esto pude antes de recibirla cayendo de boca al suelo, y no pude levantarme antes de sentir a Regina sobre mi tomando mis cascos detrás de mi lomo mientras aun mis alas las retenía logrando inmovilizarme por completo.

* * *

Jajajaja ahora sí me hicieron reír con el coment ese... xD naaaa, aún no me ha agarrado el virus T... xD estemos claros, la corporación de dónde salió tiene el símbolo de umbrella, y a parte el desgraciado virus se espacio hasta más rápido que el parido virus T.

Peeeeo en fin. xD ¿Qué les ha parecido el ejemplo de sanidad que es el Ghost hasta ahora? Jajajaja yyy ese bicho feo que ha sido Ghost hasta ahora... -u-; es lo que su esposa técnicamente domo y le puso hasta bozal.


	53. Tienes que calmarte

¡aun no he mueeertooooo! 0w0 tarde un monton, pero aqui esta el cap siguiente... ... ... xD yyyy... sorry, bo me aguante como es típico conmigo y las cosas que estan mal ante los ojos de la sociedad jajajajaja.

0u0 espero que el cap de esta vez les guste, xD yyy que no se haya visto muy forzado o algo asi. ya eso me lo diran ustedes jajajaja

* * *

Cap 53: Tienes que calmarte.

Esto era malo, por un lado aun mi cuerpo temblaba por lo que estuvo a punto de pasar, pero el ver la imagen frente a mí fue incluso más chocante de lo que imagine. Había estado ya por varios años en la guardia, había tratado innumerables casos y por ello había tratado con cada clase de asesino, drogadicto, psicópata y la lista podía seguir… pero jamás en todos mis años vi un caso como el que se estaba desarrollando justo ante mis narices.

Derribe a mi hermano, logre inmovilizarlo por completo al subir sobre él, y fue porque el volteo a mirarme que pude tener una mejor vista de su rostro en ese momento y simplemente, no podía explicarme que jodido fenómeno tendría que estarle sucediendo como para que la pupila e iris de uno de sus ojos, fuera notablemente más grande que la otra. Si debía de dar una relación entre ambos ojos, la diferencia era de 10/90, siendo 50/50 la relación normal.

\- ¡¡¡REGI…!!!

De acuerdo, estaba completamente perdida en este asunto, no sabia que diablos hacer realmente. Esto iba mil veces más allá de lo que pensé que lo haría en un principio, por lo que no estaba preparada para esto y ni en un millón de años lo estaría a menos que estudiara con ganas psicología. Así que de momento hice lo que sabía, podía realmente hacer… inmovilizarlo e intentar al menos que mi hermano no se siguiera hiriendo aún más a sí mismo.

Tape su boca y dejando de lado mi acelerado corazón y mis nervios para hablarle - Ghost, por favor tienes que calmarte, no se que es lo que te esta sucediendo, no se que clase de dolor estas experimentando, pero tienes que calmarte… - De acuerdo, su mirada no cambiaba en lo más mínimo mientras él me miraba, pero ya en este punto no podía solo echarme detrás o solo mi señora podía saber que iba a suceder, así que era hora de improvisar - S- Se que todo esto no es la mejor de las situaciones, se que debe de dolerte todo lo que anteriormente estuviste pensando y por eso no quieras ni estar cerca de mí, pero hermano, no puedo ayudarte con estas cosas si sigues hiriéndote de esa forma.

Su respiración en ese momento era realmente agitada, Ghost estaba respirando a mil por hora y los latidos de su corazón creo que eran unas 3 veces más rápidos que los míos, así que por que sí tenia que estar asustado o muy nervioso. Su vista por unos momentos vago y pude notarlo mirar mi costado derecho donde me había hecho los cortes, y mi oreja izquierda la cual aún me dolía por el mordisco que me dio.

\- Ghost no importa lo que hiciste ¿Bien? Puedo perdónate por ello hermano, así que no te tortures más por ello y solo relájate para que podamos hablar… - Espere unos momentos, Ghost cerro sus ojos por lo que solo le di tiempo. Un rato luego, pude notar como su ritmo cardiaco bajaba al igual que su frenética respiración - Eso es, sigue así hermano. Olvídate de todo y solo piensa en las cosas que amas, eso te ayudara a calmarte.

Su respiración poco a poco se fue normalizando al igual que sus latidos, pero fue también en ese momento en que note sus lagrimas comenzar a salir. Ya estaba más calmado, así que decidí al menos quitar mi ala de su boca y solo un momento después pude oírlo sorber un poco mientras alejaba su vista de la mía.

\- Lo siento… en verdad lo lamento Regina.

Rayos, en verdad en ese momento al verlo no podía creer que este fuera realmente mi hermano Ghost, ¿Aquel que era aclamado como un mismo demonio en este estado? Solo no podía creer ni a mis propios ojos - Tranquilo hermano, todo está bien.

\- Je… - Aun llorando, el soltó esa risa llena de dolor - Ambos sabemos que no lo está Regina… lo que… lo que hice… n- no… snif… n- no tiene perdón alguno.

\- No… tienes razón, no tiene perdón alguno… - Su rostro al segundo se torció en dolor, pero decidí soltar uno de sus cascos, solo para poder tomar su cabeza y hacerlo que me mirara mientras, de hecho, le sonreía un poco contenta - No tiene perdón alguno el que no te hubieras detenido hermano… pero aun cuando estabas en medio de uno de tus peores momentos… lo hiciste. Ghost, pudiste haber simplemente ignorado mis palabras y continuar, pero no lo hiciste. Te di mi confianza y la atesoraste por encima de los que apuesto eran unos profundos deseos de lastimarme en verdad hermano.

Sus ojos de momento no habían cambiado en lo más mínimo, aun se mantenían en una relación de 10/90, pero aun así el lucia demasiado sorprendido - P- Pero… t- te lastime Regina… s- solo mira tú ore…

\- Son simples heridas físicas Ghost, con algo de tiempo estas sanaran y lo sabes, pero la herida que de verdad me hubiera dolido, la herida que de verdad me hubiera destrozado por más tiempo del que puedo pensar y me haría odiarte hasta el fin de los días, la evitaste.

De acuerdo, objetivo medio cumplido al menos. Mi hermano había cerrado sus ojos mientras aun lloraba, pero podía decir que al menos no iba a intentar seguir destrozándose a si mismo si lo soltaba, así que me levante de su lomo y me detuve frente a él. Le toqué la cabeza por lo que el abrió sus ojos para poder ver mi casco el cual le tendí para ayudarlo a levantar.

\- Entonces… - Mientras que ambos estábamos sentados, él de igual forma volvió a tomar su cabeza, pero no parecía tener intenciones de golpearse si no más bien que parecía que algo le doliera bastante - ¿Qué diablos es lo que te pasa?

\- Lo siento Regina…

\- Regi… - Bueno, por ello me miro un poco perdido - Se me hace raro que me digas de otra forma, y de hecho me gusta más que mis hermanos me llamen de ese modo, así que Regi, no Regina… _ y mucho menos Regina Alfis ni yegua ¿Queda claro? n y como me salgas de llamarme por mi raza te pateo el trasero.

\- Je… Regi... - Bueno, al menos sonrió un poco por un momento, pero luego de nuevo pareció sufrir algún dolor por el cómo cerro aún más fuerte sus ojos - Ugg… no… s- se cómo explicarlo exactamente Regi. Aun yo mismo no se c- co… - Rayos, en ese momento Ghost tomo su cabeza con ambos cascos mientras cada facción de su rostro expresaba dolor – Como... mierda decirlo.

\- Pues de la manera directa y sin tapar nada… _ a este punto creo que ya no hay necesidad de ello ¿No crees?

Mi hermano por un momento permaneció allí con sus ojos cerrados y tomando su cabeza, pero unos segundos después este bajo uno de sus cascos y me miro… rayos, esa mirada tan endiabladamente extraña aun me paraba cada pelo.

\- N- No puedo… decidir qué corriente de pensamientos seguir. Lo siento Regi, pero así como quiero protegerte, de igual modo deseo herirte… mi cabeza no para de dar razones para hacer cada cosa y ya esto me está matando.

\- Agg… … ni de chiste puedo decir que entiendo ello… - Eso hizo a Ghost sonreír un poco mientras mantenía su cabeza baja y tomada con su casco, pero por mi parte recordé las palabras de mi sobrina… y… en verdad tuve que tragar hondo y meditar en esto.

\- Hermano… - Espere un momento, y a los pocos segundos el dirigió su vista a mi – Aria menciono que cosas como estas ya antes te habían pasado.

\- S- Si… muchas veces me sucedía, muchas veces perdía en parte el control de mí mismo al trabajar en el pueblo en que antes residíamos… jejeje… - El rio un poco desesperado – Lo único que se me da excelente Regi ha sido siempre el matar y provocar terror, así que mi trabajo en el pueblo era de hecho mantener la… 'Paz' del mismo… je… - De nuevo, allí estaba esa sonrisa maliciosa que le hacía juego a su mirada - Aun cuando no todos sabían de mi identidad, no era como si me costara asustarlos a muerte y hacerles temer o bien el hacerlos menos que mierda solo que sin matarlos. No soy el poni con más paciencia, por lo que a veces cuando algunos quienes conocían de mi pasado lo usaban contra mí, me provocaban unas sinceras ganas de matarlos que me hacían enloquecer. Si no los hice mierda fue solo por mi promesa con el líder del pueblo y por Airis.

Aunque aún no perdía esa sonrisa y de hecho podía notar extraños espasmos en Ghost que ahora sabia que eran por sus impulsos de… bueno, dejémoslo en lastimar. Me senté frente a él mirándole curiosa, podía ser una buena forma de ver si podía calmarse así que le seguí por allí.

\- ¿Qué puedes contarme de Airis?

\- Era… - La sonrisa en el rostro de mi hermano desapareció, pero no sabia si alegrarme o no de ver como mas este tomaba su cabeza – Era… maravillosa Regi, Airis era una poni hermosa como ninguna otra tanto por dentro como por fuera. Fue la única poni en todo el mundo que me hizo ser algo mas que un maldito demonio, fue la única quien a pesar de mi vida y todo cuanto hice, se las jugo todas por acercase a mi sin una mala intención detrás de sus acciones. No buscaba usarme para ganar influencia, no buscaba acercarse por una oportunidad para tomar mi cabeza y cobrar la recompensa por ella. Airis se acercó al demonio simplemente porque ella sintió un gusto único el cual con nadie más había sentido y se jugó todo para poder estar con ese demonio.

\- Mmm… (Rayos, vamos tiene que funcionar por favor, quizás esa no fue la mejor pregunta, pero esta podría ayudar. Si le hago recordar buenas cosas quizás su mente se calme y su mirada se normalice por amor a mi señora) ¿Qué tanto era tu amor por ella Ghost?

\- ¿Por qué de repente tanto interés en ella Regi? – Ghost no se si era por casualidad o no, pero abrió el ojo mas pequeño y amenazante para mirarme enviando un escalofrió por mi espalda… ¡¡¡PERO ES QUE ESA MIRADA ERA UNA COSA SOBRE NATURAL MIL RAYOS!!! – En todos estos días no has tenido ni el más mínimo interés en mi vida, y de la nada estas más que insistente en hacerme recordar a mi difunta esposa.

De acuerdo, tome algo de aire y le mire sin cambiar en lo más mínimo mi seriedad – Tengo mis… razones para querer saber de ella ahora Ghost, por favor respóndeme.

\- Agg… la amo Regi, la amo mas de lo que puedo realmente decirlo… - El cerro sus ojos y pude ver una muy triste sonrisa en el – Regi… aunque este mal, no sabes lo que daría por tenerla una vez más a mi lado. Si a cambio de tenerla de nuevo conmigo tuviera que ofrecer la vida de una nación entera, No me importaría en lo más mínimo el matar aun a los potrillos y potrillas si eso me asegurara el tenerla a mi lado.

\- (Ooooh mierda, esto no esta funcionando. Su mente esta demasiado perturbada mil rayos, ¡Todo lo que le digo simplemente le lleva a hundirse mas en la miseria!) – Me tuve que tomar un momento para pensar, pero luego de meditarlo mucho, entonces no halle que más hacer – (Por el bien de todos, no puedo dejar a Ghost de esta forma. Cada vez me es mas notorio que arde con el deseo de lastimar y no hablamos ya de la aterradora pinta que tiene, si Aria o Icy lo ven ahora es todo, jamás le volverán a hablar por temor)

Tuve que tomarme un buen respiro, antes de darle un golpecito para que me mirara lo cual funciono – Ghost, recuerdo muy bien lo que dijo Aria que hacía tu esposa para poder ayudarte cuando esto te sucedía… dime… - Demonios, trague bastante hondo - ¿Acaso el tener sexo te ayudaba?

De acuerdo, de inmediato una loca sonrisa apareció en el mientras cada ojo cambio de tamaño, el chiquito se hizo aún más pequeño y el grande aún más grande - ¡Si! ¡Digo! ¡No! ¡Digo! ¡¡¡AAAAGGG!!! - Hay rayos, ahora sí que comenzó a rascar su cabeza con ambos cascos antes de terminar mirándome no tan lindo - D- Diablos Regi, ¿Acaso tanto así me odias o qué? ¿Qué carajos pretendes con esa pregunta?

Cerré mis ojos unos momentos, antes de abrirlos y mirarlos decidida - En parte toda esta situación es culpa mía por involucrarte en la que era mi lucha... así que esta vez tomare completa responsabilidad de ti hermano, pero realmente no sé cómo ayudar en este caso. Recordé las palabras de Aria de tu esposa te emborrachándote y teniendo sexo contigo para poder calmarte.

\- -.- En verdad que a veces Aria habla de más en los momentos menos indicados. Si, en el tiempo que vivía con ella y Airis, cuando pasaba mi esposa y yo teníamos sexo. pero aun cuando el placer me ayudaba a calmarme, no era este lo que lograba que mi guerra cesara Regi… - Ghost llevo uno de sus cascos a su cabeza de nuevo con algo de molestia - La sola presencia de Airis tenía en mi un efecto tranquilizante o algo así, miraba a mi esposa al final del día y no importaba que tan enojado estuviera o que tantos deseos de dañar tuviera, todos solo se esfumaban al mirarla.

\- Agg – No me quedó más que solo suspirar resignada – No hay manera de que pueda hacer algo así hermano, no creo jamás poder llegar al el nivel de tu esposa… pero algo tenemos que hacer para poder clamar de alguna forma esa guerra interna tuya hermano… - Caminé hasta la peinadora de Icy, y de una de sus gavetas tome un espejo de casco y lo puse frente a Ghost – Abre ambos ojos y mírate.

El dudo por un momento, pero lo hizo y al ver sus ojos de tamaños distintos, se le escapó una risa nada sana mientras se miraba a si mismo – Je, en verdad un maldito demonio ¿Eh?

\- Lo diré directamente, lo eres.

\- Sin Airis, solo me queda apoyarme en el sello que ella me dejó para calmarme Regi… - La sonrisa de Ghost no desapareció, pero si mostró su preocupación – Y me temo que ese sello es la misma Aria, solo al ver a mi potra es que mi cabeza logra calmarse… Pero eso no significa que…

\- Un problema a la vez hermano… tu idea está descartada… - Le mire aún más seria y de nuevo le mostré el espejo obligándolo a ver esa mirada en el - Si Aria llegara a verte así hermano, arruinarías por completo la linda imagen que tiene de ti, así que no. No veras a Aria hasta que esa guerra tuya se calme… - Hay diablos, ¿Cómo se supone que había llegado a esto ya? - Y- Y si el tener sexo… ósea el placer es algo que ayude a que tu cabeza se despeje… - Dios, hasta allí había llegado mi coraje, estaba en verdad nerviosa, por ello era que aun sentada termine abrazando uno de mis cascos mientras lo miraba además super apenada - E- Entonces… d- dejaré que me hagas tuya.

Hay Luna, no sabía que era peor, si lo que acababa de decir o la cara de Ghost cuando le dije tal cosa. Tenía mil dudas con ello… no eran exactamente por ser mi primera vez ni nada ya que ya había estado con otros sementales… TnT pero la idea del incesto en verdad no me agradaba mucho que digamos aun si admitía que mi hermano en físico era una rareza de una en un millón… yyy que de hecho ahora sabía que estaba muy bien armado y sabía que fácilmente podías disfrutarlo.

\- Regi… aun cuando eso es cierto… hay otras yegu…

\- No… - Lo sabía, no podía ser de otra manera. Mi hermano se preocupaba por mí así que sabía que estaría segura aun cuando hiciéramos esto… perooo… - No hay otras yeguas con quienes puedas hacerlo sin que termines matándolas y jamás permitiré que asesines a ninguna de nuestras criadas. Te preocupas por mí y mucho, pero otra yegua no te importaría en lo más mínimo y te gozarías de hacerla sufrir.

Ghost sonrió no tan lindo y avanzo hasta donde estaba sentada, por lo que termine aún más nerviosa al verlo detenerse justo frente a mi - "Alfis cálmate Alfis cálmate Alfis calma ¡¡No Hay Manera De Que Calmeeeee!!" - Admito que termine cerrando mis ojos.

\- Regi… - Pude sentir como él se sentó frente a mí y me abrazo, pero uno de sus cascos pude sentirlo acariciando mi costado sano delicadamente y poco a poco, él estaba bajando su caricia a mi flanco - Aun no es tarde para decir que no hermana... yo lo deseo, pero sé que tu no.

**_WARNING! ¡WARNIG!¡WARNING! ¡WARNIG!¡WARNING! ¡WARNIG!¡WARNING! ¡WARNIG!¡WARNING! ¡WARNIG!_****_CLOP ESCENE FORWARD_****_Aaaaa ver, xD me declaro culpable, el morbo me gano jajajaja asi que si, de aqui en adelante van a ver es a regina y ghost en sus cosas jajajaja._****_si no disfrutas de este tipo de contenido eres libre de saltarlo, no hay mucho relevante a la historia mas que el hecho que saber que esto pasó._****_y enserio, xD sorry jorge pero es que no me aguante jajajaja_**

**_¡WARNING! ¡WARNIG!¡WARNING! ¡WARNIG!¡WARNING! ¡WARNIG!¡WARNING! ¡WARNIG!¡WARNING! ¡WARNIG!_**

Tenía que admitirlo, el desgraciado sabía muy bien cómo tratar a una yegua, con uno de sus cascos este acariciaba mi flanco, mientras que con su cabeza el acariciaba mi cuello y pude incluso sentirlo tomar de mi esencia al inhalar suavemente sobre mi cuello mientras me acariciaba.

\- S- Solo… hazlo Ghost… a- antes que me arrepienta.

Al esas palabras salir de mi boca, el poco a poco me empujo a la cama de Icy y la verdad solo me deje llevar. El me dejo contra el colchón de la misma y fue allí cuando él se separó de mi cuello. Me miro y me dio una lamida en mi hocico que me tomo por sorpresa, pero luego unió sus labios a los míos en un beso mientas su lengua buscaba que abriera mi boca. Como él quería abrí mi boca y el introdujo su lengua dentro buscando la mía así que al encontrarla, solo cerré mis ojos y disfrute de las sensaciones.

Ghost realmente no era un aficionado. Mientras compartíamos un beso el cual lo hizo realmente placentero, podía sentir las suaves caricias que el semental daba a todo mi cuerpo. Delicadamente el usaba uno de sus cascos para acariciar mi crin mientras el beso continuaba, podía sentir su delicado tacto de una de sus alas sobre mi flanco izquierdo, y su otro casco podía sentirlo recorrer mi flanco derecho justo donde estaban mis cutie marks.

Esto… ¿Así era como se llegaba a sentir su esposa cada vez que ellos se acostaban? Era… era muy diferente a cuando había tenido sexo con otros sementales… bajo las caricias y el beso de Ghost me sentía… deseada. El sinceramente me deseaba y este era un deseo muy diferente al de hacia un rato. No me hacía sentir como un mero objeto que podía usar y luego desechar, me hacía sentir como la más fina taza de porcelana la cual él atesoraba.

\- ¡Hmm! - Abrí mis ojos y me hizo sobre exaltar un poco cuando pude sentir como su casco fue de mi costado derecho hasta una de mis ubres casi entre mis patas. El pequeño gritito me hizo darlo cuando sentí uno de mis pezones ser rozado por su casco, antes de que Ghost con la parte blanda de su pesuña lo comenzara a acariciar suave, pero firmemente. Me gustaba, el que el hiciera esto hacía que poco a poco mis dudas de esto se fueran, mi cuerpo estaba comenzando a sentir mucho placer bajo el cuidado de Ghost. El terror de hacía unos minutos no estaba presente en mí ya, solo estaba presente el placer que el semental ante mi estaba provocándome con sus actos.

Luego de unos minutos, fue que el dejo ir mi boca y se separó. Su mirada había mejorado un poco, pero ya a esas alturas me daba igual, lo que veía era su rostro sonrojado a pesar de su pelaje negro, y esos ojos que a pesar de todo me miraban llenos de sincero deseo.

Él me sonrió, y de hecho con una tierna voz me hablo - Por favor, sube a la cama…

La miré un momento antes de levantarme y sentarme en el borde de la misma, un pequeño pensamiento me vino a la mente y no pude evitar el preocuparme por ello - ¿Si recuerdas que es la cama de nuestra hermana menor?

\- Jeje… - Él rio un poco, y me tomo por sorpresa cuando la punta de una de sus alas paso por sobre mi vagina haciéndome dar otro chillido y mirarle un poco molesta. Como sea, solo me mostro como la punta de su ala estaba mojada de mi… amm… bueno ya saben - Díselo a ti misma, eres tú quien la está manchando ahora mismo… - Él miro su ala, y admito que me hizo sonrojar aún más cuando lamio su ala antes de mirarme con aun más deseo que antes - No te preocupes, luego podemos cambiar las sabanas y airear el cuarto, eso bastara.

Su vista fue clara, el miraba a donde mantenía mis patas juntas y su deseo de continuar se hizo evidente. Solo uno de sus cascos fue a mis flancos para seguir con las caricas, mientras el otro él lo uso para básicamente pedirme que abriera mis patas. Al tener su casco en medio de ellas las abrí, pero lo admito, esto me deba demasiada pena por lo que mi cola había estado desde hacía mucho entre mis patas cubriendo mi intimidad.

Él miro esto y rio un poco divertido, pero simplemente paso de acariciar mi flanco, a acariciar mis patas por dentro. Tomo una de mis patas con ambos de sus cascos y la acariciaba cada vez más acercándose a mi vagina, muy pronto pude sentirlo lamer justo entre el espacio que unía mi pata y mi vientre y tenía que admitirlo, ya mi vagina me picaba así que sin que el me lo pidiera, ni tampoco el apartándola, termine moviendo mi cola y mostrándome por completo ante mi hermano sintiéndome demasiado apenada y aún más me sentí cuando el solo se quedó mirando mi vagina.

\- Vaya… Regi, eres hermosa tanto por fuera como por dentro… jeje… y no me refiero a sentimientos.

Lo amito estaba roja, estaba completamente roja por las palabras de ese tarado y por ello use mi cola para golpearle la cara, pero el solo rio por ello - C- Cállate y deja de solo mirar.

\- Lo siento lo siento… - Él se acercó a mi intimidad y de hecho de me dejo saber muy fácilmente que la estaba oliendo y sentí realmente rayos pasar por mi lomo cuando él le dio una pequeña lamida - Eres en verdad de otra liga hermana, incluso una hermosa vagina de color blanca y muy bien perfumada.

\- Di- Dios… G- Ghost enserio ya para, en verdad ya me está dando demasiada vergüenza.

El solo rio por ello y luego se acercó a mi vagina, pude sentir su lengua pasar por sobre ambos de mis labios vaginales unas dos veces antes que ese loco poni le diera por darme un sonoro beso al sitio donde tenía que aparecer mi clítoris. Eso solo fue un momento antes que lo sintiera de nuevo lamer ambos labios de mi vagina.

Lo estaba realmente disfrutando, tenía que admitir que Ghost era endemoniadamente hábil para complacer a una yegua. Con cada lamida él se aseguraba de siempre rozar los puntos de más placer en mi vagina y al no hacerlo con desespero, me dejaba disfrutar por completo de la sensación. Mientras estaba disfrutando de su atención, bajé mi vista a él y pude ver un pequeño hilo de blanco liquido cayendo hasta casi el suelo y al seguir el hilo hacia arriba, pude ver solo la punta de la cabeza del pene de mi hermano allí, colgando entre sus patas.

De cierta forma, lo quise. Si ya habíamos llegado a este punto ya no había necesidad de dudar, así que mientras él seguía lamiendo mi vagina, tome su cabeza entre mis cascos para pararlo. Obviamente le hizo mirarme extrañado pero poco me importaba - Ghost… sube a la cama tú también.

\- ¿Huh? - Bueno, me dio un poco de risa que me mirara taaan extrañado como lo hizo… -.- y por cierto, su mirada estaba mejorando, ya iba al menos un 20/80 así que sin dudas esto estaba funcionando.

El subió a la cama como le pedí, pero yo no me acosté en ella sino al contrario, lo hice a él acostarse en ella sobre su lomo y pude tener una vista completa del pene de Ghost… - O_O Hay Celestia, la naturaleza te doto demasiado bien hermano.

Era grande, sin dudas era un negro pene con manchas blancas de muy buen tamaño que llegaría en parte a destrozar a unas cuantas pobres yeguas que fueran primerizas. De cierta forma, incluso yo me intimide un poco al verle.

\- Jeje… que sucede Regi, ¿Te enamoraste de mi pene?

\- / C- Cállate bastardo y solo quédate allí ¿Sí? - Raaaayooos, trague hondo antes de subir al pecho de mi hermano en la 69. Ante mi tenía el enorme pene que sabía, había destrozado a un montón de yeguas porque si, y en su rostro deje mi aún muy húmeda vagina que me estaba quemando por el deseo de que continuara.

Al tener su pene frente a mí, lo primero que me dio curiosidad fue su olor así que acerqué mi nariz y al igual que el hizo lo olí. Rayos, era un olor fuerte y penetrante, pero que ciertamente era capaz de despertar el apetito sexual de su pareja. Fue luego que lo lamí y realmente era un sabor salado y fuerte, pero no era desagradable al menos para mí.

Le di la primera lamida desde la base hasta la punta donde pude ver una gota del pre seminal de mi hermano salir. Tomé esa gota con mi lengua antes de darle una segunda lamida a todo su largo. Fue a la segunda lamida cuando pude sentir a mi hermano tomar mi vagina con sus cascos y el cómo el la abrió antes de meter su lengua dentro. Tenía que admitir que se sentía muy, pero muy bien, pero ante mi tenia a un cierto pene que si no me encargaba de él ahora, definitivamente iba a destrozarme.

Comencé primero por lamidas por todo su largo, dando una cuantas antes de ver el anillo medial de mi hermano y tomarlo. Ladee mi cabeza para poder tomar la mitad que podía en mi boca, y dentro de esta use mi lengua para poder lamerlo. Pude gracias a eso escuchar un pequeño gemido que me saco una sonrisa por al fin poder provocarle uno cuando el simplemente no paraba de hacerme aguantarlos a mí.

Sin sacar su pene de mi boca fui subiendo hasta la punta del mismo donde noté un largo camino del pre seminal de mi hermano bajando por su pene, así que lo solté dándole una lamida para recoger por completo esa gota con mi lengua y luego de una pequeña lamida más a toda la punta, metí la cabeza de su pene en mi boca.

Rayos, Ghost estaba en verdad luciéndose. Podía sentir como el movía su lengua dentro de mí acariciando las paredes de mi túnel del amor, podía sentir como movía su lengua y uso la punta para jugar conmigo. Poco después la saco de dentro de mi vagina, y en cambio tomo entre sus labios mi clítoris. Cuando comenzó a lamerlo y a chuparlo simplemente me robo un buen gemido mientras que yo tenía dentro de mi boca la cabeza de su pene.

Rearmándome a mí misma para no perderme, entonces aun con su pene en mi boca pase la punta de mi legua sobre toda la cabeza de su pene. Jugando un poco, use la punta de mi legua para lamer justo en hoyito por donde no paraba de salir el pre seminal y pude robarle otro gemido a mi hermano, pero luego si comencé a bajar en su pene. Mi lengua rozaba la parte baja de su pene y pude saborear muy bien el sabor de este, pero no me importo mucho la verdad, solo seguí bajando hasta que su punta alcanzo el fondo de mi boca antes de retroceder y luego volver a introducirlo.

Propiamente dicho, así como el chupaba mi clítoris y luego mi vagina enviando descarga tras descarga de placer por todo mi cuerpo, yo comencé a darle una buena mamada a su pene que le robo algunos muy satisfactorios gemidos a mi hermano.

Fue luego de un buen tiempo de hacerme aguantar gemidos, Ghost paro sacando su lengua de mi vagina y en cambió fue bastante rudo para hacerme a un lado y lanzarme de lomo a la cama. Lo siguiente que supe es que él estaba sobre mí con su pene frotando mi vagina mientras esa sonrisa llena de locura apareció en el de nuevo. Solo le sonreí y tomé su cabeza de nuevo entre mis cascos.

\- Por favor hermano, se gentil conmigo... - De nuevo me vio algo sorprendido, pero solo acerque mi boca a la suya dándole un beso que el correspondió y entonces… él lo hizo. Pude sentir la punta de su pene tocar mis labios vaginales y enserio me hizo preocupar un poco ya que cubría casi toda mi vagina. El comenzó a empujar y gracias a que su pene y mi vagina estaban bien lubricados, poco a poco a poco mi vagina se abrió para él dándole paso a su pene el cual esta vez sí entró en mí.

No era primeriza, pero igual por su tamaño me dolió cuando él entro dentro de mí y por eso di un pequeño grito dentro de la boca de Ghost y el al notarlo paró de metérmela. Solo había metido la punta y un poco más dentro de mi cuando paró dé penetrarme, pero siguió besándome y a la vez este acariciaba mi flanco mientras me daba algo de tiempo.

Solo me tomé unos segundos antes de separarme del beso y vi la relación en sus ojos era de 30/70, así que trague hondo y se lo dije - H- Hazlo... - Al decírselo fue que él sin dejar de acariciarme movió sus caderas adelante y de nuevo su pene se abría paso dentro de mí - Gugg... - Me dolía ya que era demasiado grande y mi vagina tenía que estirarse para que pudiera entrar, pero mordí mi labio bajo y aguanté.

\- Lo haces bien Regi... - Ghost me hablo y lo siguiente que sentí fueron pequeños besos que me ayudaron a relajarme lo suficiente para sentir su anillo medio entrar, y luego le siguió todo el largo de mi hermano hasta sentir sus caderas chocar con mis flancos - Jeje, te vez muy linda en estos momentos ¿Sabes Regi? - Tenía ganas de mandarlo al demonio, pero solo pude morder mi labio bajo mientras intentaba acostumbrarme a su tamaño - Solo relájate Regi, cuando estés lista me moveré.

Ghost siguió acariciándome como su fuera un preciado tesoro a la vez que me dio pequeñas lamidas y besos en mi cuello. Eso en verdad hizo que pudiera relajarme y unos segundos más tarde, entonces el dolor se estaba convirtiendo en placer. Cuando estuve lista solo le asentí y el entonces comenzó con las embestidas.

\- Umm… - Por mi señora, mi hermano era un verdadero bastardo. El comenzó con un ritmo algo lento pero que me dejaba sentir al completo todas las sensaciones del como actuaba mi vagina contra el enorme cuerpo carnoso y palpitante que la invadía. Rayos, podía sentir tan bien el roce de su pene con las paredes de mi vagina, podía sentir esa sensación de vacío que quedaba dentro de ella a medida que el sacaba su pene, pude sentir como si anillo medial abrió mis labios vaginales al salir, para un momento después sentir como este los volvía a abrir cuando el comenzaba a meterlo y de nuevo hacía a mi vagina tener que abrirse para poder recibirlo.

El me estaba cogiendo a un ritmo lento... Si, pero el perfecto para dejar que mi cuerpo se adaptara a él y de paso, disfrutar de una buena cantidad del placer que dichas sensaciones me brindaban. Diosas estaba mal, pero en verdad esta era una mala acción que mi hermano se estaba encargando de hacer que la disfrutara al máximo.

\- Eres hermosa Regi... - Sin abandonar las penetraciones ni alterar la marcha, Ghost le dio una lamida mi mejilla y comenzó a soltar frases - Creciste en una de las yeguas más finas y agraciadas que he visto... - Sentí su lengua pasar por el borde de mi oreja hasta que pude sentir su cálido aliento en ella - Y por eso hermana, es que hoy quiero hacerte mía. Por hoy quiero hacerte gritar mi nombre una y otra vez y escuchar tus gemidos por el placer que mi verga te regale.

Este desgraciado era en verdad bueno para el sexo. No solo tenía un pene enorme capaz de satisfacer a cualquier yegua, sino que además sabía las palabras correctas para poder hacer que una yegua se sintiera en verdad agradada aun en estos casos. Lo amito... me tenía, pero aun así no se lo iba a admitir aun - V- Vas a tener que... q- que esforzarte mucho más s- si quieres q- qu- que haga eso.

\- Je, como gustes Regi... - Esta vez Ghost tomo entre sus dientes mi oreja pero no la mordió, si no que solo la sostuvo y con su lengua jugo con la punta de la misma. Eso paso a la vez que el comenzó a envestirme más rápido. Como agradecí el que se hubiera tomado el tiempo para penetrarme lentamente, porque fue solo gracias a que ya mi vagina y su pene estaban bien mojados que él no me destrozo cuando comenzó a cogerme más rápido al poder sentir como el fácilmente lo resbalaba dentro y fuera de mi vagina. El roce entre mi vagina y su pene los podía sentir, pero no era doloroso gracias a que ambos estábamos bien lubricados.

\- Uggmm… - Oh Luna, cuando el comenzó a cogerme de esa forma y a jugar además con mi oreja el bastardo me hizo luchar para contener mis gemidos. Tenía que admitirlo, el sentir como jugaba como lo hacía con su lengua y mi oreja, el sentir como el me penetraba rápido y de paso sus caricias y sus palabras, hicieron toda la mella que el necesito en mi resistencia - ¡¡Aggg Aggg Aggg…!! - Solo logre aguantar unos momentos antes que me lograra hacer gemir para él justo como el bastarlo lo quería.

\- Jejeje… ¿Qué sucede Regi? Te estas volviendo ya mucho más apretada, ¿Acaso ya estas por venirte? - Ya había tenido sexo… si, pero no era una maldita maquina como mi hermano quien de paso se burlaba de ello. Dios, bajo el constante ritmo de sus embestidas y bajo todas las atenciones que el me estaba dando, no logre durar más que solo unos minutos antes que todo mi cuerpo temblara en placer al estar cerca de terminar. Pero estando cerca, Ghost detuvo sus embestidas y todo lo que hacía. Solo sentí de nuevo su aliento en mi oreja - Quiero oírte pedirlo Regi, di mi nombre, ruégame el que lo haga, y te hare alcanzar tu clímax.

¿Era en verdad que el desgraciado me iba a hacer esto? Voltee a mirarlo y de hecho este me miraba con una sonrisa en su rostro claramente esperando… Por Luna, ¿Por qué me tenía que hacer esto? Me daba la vergüenza de la vida el tener que hacerlo, pero mi cuerpo ya me rogaba el que lo hiciera así que… - ¡P- Por favor Ghost cógeme! ¡Hazme tuya por amor a Luna o a quien quieras pero cógeme!

\- Jejeje… como gustes Regi… - Ghost de nuevo retomo las embestidas haciéndome de nuevo gemir para él, y no pasaron más que solo unos segundos para que pudiera sentir como las paredes de mi vagina casi que buscaron aplastar su pene mientras arcada tras arcada de placer me recorrían todo el cuerpo, y por consiguiente me venía con el pene de Ghost aun embistiéndome. Podía ya fácilmente escuchar los húmedos sonidos que hacía su pene al entrar y salir de mi vagina, pero Ghost solo no paraba de embestir aun cuando me vine… y lo peor es que ni podía sentir las señales de cuando un semental estaba cerca de su clímax.

Solo unos segundos luego de mi venida es que el dejo de embestirme y solo se separó de mi sonriendo - Dime Regi, ¿Aun puedes continuar? - Lo mire a sus ojos, 45/55. No era tan notable la diferencia, pero ya esto no era una cuestión de calmar la mente de mi hermano, ya esto era una cuestión de orgullo de yegua por amor a Luna. Tenía por amor a la vida que ver hasta qué punto era la resistencia de este desgraciado en el sexo.

\- P- Puedo Ghost, así que continua hasta que puedas venirte.

La respuesta de Ghost fue de hecho un beso en mi boca que duro solo un momento antes que él lo rompiera y me sonriera - Ponte en cuatro Regi… - Ghost se levantó sacando su pene de dentro de mi vagina y luego es que pude complacerlo. Como pidió me levanté sobre mis cuatro patas y pude mirar detrás a donde él estaba sentado. Su negro pene con motitas blancas seguía bien duro y de hecho estaba un poco más grande que antes. Como sea, cuando quite mi cola de en medio y el miro mi vagina la cual estaba tan húmeda que sentía mi néctar bajar por mis patas, él se levantó y camino hasta estar sobre mí.

Me incline un poco para que le fuera un poco más fácil subir sobre mí, cuando estuvo encima, Ghost se aferró de mi cintura con sus cascos y pude notarlo olfatear mi cuello y darle una lamida, pero también pude volver a sentir la punta de su pene justo en la entrada de mi vagina.

\- Jeje, supongo que realmente estas deseosa por tener mi verga dentro de ti otra vez Regi, después de todo tu vagina aún está abierta.

\- ¡P- Por Luna Ghost! - Ahora sí hizo que me apenara con ganas - ¡N- No era necesario decirme esooooOOOO! - El muy bastardo mientras que me le quejaba fue que lo metió de nuevo y resulto que lo metió fue de golpe dentro de mi sacándome un buen grito, y claro está que el comenzó a embestirme mucho más rápido que antes - ¡¡Ag Ag Oh Luna Oh Luna Ghost!!

Rayos, no sabía si rogar para que me la sacara o para que me cogiera aún más fuerte. Ahora en verdad entendía por qué me pidió pararme en cuatro ya que en verdad iba tan rápido que sentía que me iba a partir en dos, pero no podía para nada negar el tremendo placer que me provocaba el que lo hiciera desde que luego de mi primera venida estaba mucho más sensible que antes.

\- Gug… Re- Regi… estas mucho más apretada que antes… - Pude sentir como Ghost se aferró aún más a mi cintura mientras seguía cogiéndome - Tu vagina… quiere en verdad devorar mi verga… - Era demasiado, el placer era demasiado. Me sentía simplemente fuera de mi cuerpo en ese momento, lo único de lo que estaba consciente era del como mi hermano me cogía… - Gugg… h- hey, parece que lo estas disfrutando ¿Eh? ¿Ya ni tu lengua puedes mantener dentro Regi? - N- No podía evitarlo, mi cuerpo solo no me respondía, no me daba más que para dar un gemido tras otro.

\- Si tanto así lo deseas, entonces te hace sentir el cielo de nuevo Regi… - Mientras no paraba de embestirme, pude sentir como uno de los cascos de Ghost se deslizo desde mi cintura hacia abajo, lo pude sentir pasar por mis sobre mis pezones pero no se detuvo allí, si no que siguió bajando y lo siguiente que sentí fue que mientras su enorme pene no paraba de cogerme, su casco comenzó a jugar con mi clítoris.

\- ¡¡Ahhhhhhhhhhh!!

Era demasiado, mi mente estaba en blanco debido a todo el placer que estaba experimentado. De lo único que era consciente en ese momento, era solo de lo que Ghost hacia. Bajo lo que él hacía de nuevo el placer me desbordó y me vine de nuevo mientras que el continuó ignorando mi venida.

No fui consciente del tiempo, de hecho el tiempo fue algo que simplemente desapareció para mi poco después de haber comenzado. Lo que sí sabía, era que ya estaba en mi límite. Ghost definitivamente no era un semental que cualquier yegua pudiera manejar. Luego de mi segunda venida el solo continuó y continuó. Terminamos cogiendo en muchas más posiciones en las que algunas veces me hizo venirme para él, pero en ningún momento él se vino y por ello simplemente continuaba.

Pero ya era lo último, estaba en mi límite ya luego del cuarto orgasmo. Ghost quien ya estaba sudado y jadeaba con su vista un poco pérdida, en ese momento me tenía cargada contra la cabecera de la cama. Mis patas él las sostenía con sus cascos mientras que apenas si podía sostenerme de su cuello. En esa posición él me había comenzado a embestir con demasiada fuerza y podía sentir como la punta de su pene casi buscaba entrar dentro de mi útero al golpear la entrada del mismo con fuerza.

\- R- regi... N- no... Aguanto más, v- voy a... v- venirme.

Esas fueron palabras casi que celestiales para mi agotado ser. Reuní la poca cordura que me quedaba para aguantar mis gemidos y mi voz salió en un tono cansado - H- Hazlo... f- fuera... u- usa mi... boca.

\- Dime Regi... ¿Estás en tu época de celo?

\- ¿N- No?

-Jejeje... De ser así... - Oh Luna, más que alentar su paso y soltarme para dejarme chupársela y que por fin se viniera, Ghost se aferró aún más a mis patas y comenzó a embestir con una fuerza bestial - E- Entonces olvídalo, por hoy eres mía Regi, por hoy voy a hacer lo que yo quiera contigo.

Oh no ¡Oh no! ¡Esto en era en verdad malo! No quería que se viniera dentro de mí, tenía por amor a Luna que ir luego con el resto de nuestra familia, ¿Como carajos se suponía que iba a explicar el porqué de mi entre pata no paraba de salir semen? De inmediato intenté empujarlo lejos, pero Ghost me rebasó fácilmente en fuerza en ese momento y lo que es más, esta vez su pude sentir las señales de un semental al venirse.

Su respiración fue un poco más pesada, sus embestidas se volvieron realmente bestiales, a Ghost le dio por morderme con fuerza el cuello y luego pude sentirlo. Su pene comenzó a palpitar dentro de mí antes que pudiera sentir su venida comenzar a llenarme. Embestida tras embestida que él me daba, podía sentir cada bombeo de su pene dentro de mí, cada vez podía sentir como su venida llenaba mucho más mi útero y cuando a mi útero no le cupo más, entonces comencé a sentir como su venida comenzó a bajar por fuera de mi vagina hasta mi ano y luego a la cama.

Nunca había permitido que un semental se viniera dentro de mi cuando tenía sexo, siempre había tenido la suficiente fuerza o bien el carácter para que como le pidiera, este lo sacara y usará bien fuera mi boca o el frotarse con mi vagina para terminar de venirse, así que básicamente esto era nuevo para mí. Jamás había sentido lo que era que el semen me llenara, jamás había experimentado el tener dentro de mi algo tan caliente como esto. Por eso aun cuando intente resistirme, Ghost me hizo casi gritar de placer cuando me hizo sentir todo esto.

Ghost solo paro de embestir cuando por fin había dejado todo salir. Fue solo en ese momento que el dejo de morder mi cuello y lo pude escuchar respirar agitado mientras que aún me mantenía contra el espaldar y la verdad yo estaba en igual condición. Ni quejarme podía en ese momento por el cansancio.

Fue luego de unos segundos que pude sentir como Ghost saco su pene de dentro de mí y luego el cuidadosamente me dejo recostada en la cama. Pude ver su pene el cual estas aun goteando de la punta estaba volviendo poco a poco a su escondite, pero Ghost solo se sentó fuera de la cama y me sonrió, al fin sus ojos estaban iguales.

\- Gracias Regi.

\- I- Idiota... ¿Por qué lo hiciste dentro? Tenemos que ir con nuestros padres en un rato o van a pensar que nos matamos... Luna... - Lo admito, estaba restregándome la cabeza pensando en algo - ¿Como diablos voy a ir con ellos si no dejo de chorrear semen de mi vagina? Y lo peor es que te viniste demasiado... Me siento horriblemente llenaaaAAAAAaaaa.

Ghost al escucharme no perdió esa sonrisa y de hecho... Por asqueroso que fuera, pude sentirlo lamer mi vagina la cual no paraba de chorrear de su semen y ni néctar combinados, y mientras lo hacía, con uno de sus cascos el comenzó a darme un pequeño masaje en la parte de mi vientre. Todo mi cuerpo se volvió a tensar pero vi como de mi vagina estaba saliendo en mucha mayor cantidad el semen y él lo lamia.

\- ¿Q- Que diablos h- haces?

\- Dejar a la que fue mi pareja esta vez limpia y presentable... - Pude sentir otra lamida de su parte - Si te preocupaba el chorrear de tu vagina, sé cómo hacer a tu cuerpo expulsar la suficiente cantidad para que esto no pase.

\- L- Luna... - No pude más que cerrar un poco uno de mis ojos mientras el continuaba - ¿C- Como demonios es que sabes algo así?

\- Trabaje con burdeles, las yeguas en todo momento debían de estar listas para recibir al próximo cliente, así que habían algunos que se encargaban de limpiarlas y dejarlas presentables para el siguiente. Ellos me enseñaron este truco... - Ghost estuvo con eso un rato más, pero luego en verdad logro hacer que de mi vagina dejara de salir su semen... Aun sentía el mismo dentro de mí, pero ya no salía más. El solo con su lengua termino de limpiar mi intimidad y luego se levantó - Listo, eso debería de bastar Regi.

\- Aggg... - Rayos, estaba en verdad cansada, me dolía la entre pata, pero aun así tuve que sentarme en la cama antes de bajar de ella - Gracias Ghost... tomemos un baño y vayamos con el resto ¿Bien?

El asintió aun sonriente - Vale.

Tanto el como yo solo fuimos al baño de Icy y luego de un buen baño, entonces entre ambos limpiamos la habitación de nuestra hermana muy minuciosamente.


	54. Como deciiirloooo

**_Cap 54: Como deciiirloooo._**

Luego de limpiar la habitación de Icy, Regina cayo en la cama cansada, se notaba a simple vista que mi hermana estaba hecha polvo, pero aun cuando podía solo permanecer allí acostada, Regi intentó levantarse para caminar, pero más que lograrlo sus patas cedieron y terminó de nuevo sentada en la cama.

\- Tch... t- tienen que estar bromeando.

\- No seas terca, estas muy cansada Regi, no fuerces a tu cuerpo por gusto. Te guste o no, necesitas descansar.

\- D- Demonios... - Ella se llevó un casco al rostro antes de mirar a sus posteriores, sus patas aun temblaban ligeramente - Ghost no puedo solo quedarme aquí acostada. Todos nos están esperando, ¿Qué crees que pasa si llegas solo luego de cómo te estuviste comportando? Obviamente van a estar muertos de preocupación.

\- Umm... - Bueno, Regi tenía un punto. Sería difícil explicarme si llegaba solo a donde fuera que estuvieran todos luego de ver... eso - "¿Y qué? No es como si me importara" ... ... tch... "Tienes que estarme jodiendo, ¿Después de lo que hizo Regi y aún mi propia mente me jode?" "Aunque, ¿A quién jodería? Es un hecho que no me importa si me creen o no... nunca lo ha hecho, dudo que solo por revolcarme con Regi lo empiece a ha..." Dita sea... "Alto allí bastardo. No fue, revolcarme con Regi. Amo a Regi, no de la manera en la que amaba a Airis, pero aun así la amo como la hermana preciada que es para mí así no permitiré ni siquiera que yo mismo la trate como una cualquiera de las que antes frecuentaba."

\- Hey Ghost... - Regi me trajo a la realidad cuando me hablo, así que giré a mirarla y ella tenía su cabeza de lado mientras me daba una curiosa mirada - De nuevo tienes esa cara rara, ¿Que sucede?

\- N- no esss... - No termine de decirlo antes que Regi ya me mirara enojada, por lo que suspire y la miré ya sin tonterías - Agg… Regi, lo siento, en mi cabeza todavía tengo esa jodida otra corriente de pensamiento.

\- Ya... ya veo... - Me sentí como una jodida basura en el momento en que Regi bajo su cabeza mirándose un poco decepcionada, pero aun así sacudió su cabeza y me dio una aunque pequeña, una sonrisa al final - No te preocupes Ghost, ya me lo habías dicho, no era el sexo lo que calmaba tus ansias, era algo a lo que desde un principio sabía que no podía llegarle. Como sea, si al menos ya no quiebra tu mente como antes, entonces esto no fue en vano.

\- Aggg... - Solo pude suspirar, en serio, por estas cosas es que adoraba tanto a mi pequeña hermana. Me acerqué a ella y me dio un poco de risa cuando la note nerviosa al ver que acercaba mi rostro al de ella, pero solo bese su mejilla y la abracé - En verdad eres la mejor Regi, por favor hermana, nunca cambies.

\- Y- Ya bastardo… - Ella más que sonrojada me dio un empujoncito para que la soltara, por lo que la solté riendo un poco - En fin, TmT Ghost en verdad exageraste, Me tuve que hacer pedazos la entre pata para que pudieras al fin descargarte pedazo de animal, ¿Acaso tú y tu esposa siempre tenían relaciones por tanto tiempo?

\- Jeje, hey Regi, las relaciones con tu pareja no es algo que vayas regando por allí a diestra y siniestra, pero dado a que eres tú y dado a que lo acabamos de hacer, entonces de lo diré. No realmente, pero tenía ya meses sin descargarme y por eso simplemente aguanté lo más que pude para disfrútalo, pude haber terminado la tercera vez que te hice tener tu orgasmo.

\- TmT Ghost eres en verdad un bastardo, si lo hubieras hecho no me dolerían tanto las patas… - Bueno, Regi terminó aún más roja - Y- Y… y si me hubieras hecho caso no sentiría a reventar mi vientre… - Mi hermanita me miro bien molesta - ¿Por qué lo hiciste dentro? Te pedí por favor que no lo hicieras… ¿Qué harás si quedo embarazada?

\- Jajaja 0u0 Regi no eres primeriza, deberías de saber que fuera de tu época de celo es seguro el que se vengan dentro de ti… y bueno… - Ahora el sonrojado era yo - Looo hice porqueee… TuT m- me dejé llevar por la voz de mi cabeza, ardía en ansias por hacerlo dentro.

\- Ghost… -_- en verdad eres un bastardo cuando te lo propones.

\- -u- Me declaro culpable… y en fin mi bollito relleno… - De más está decir que tuve que evadir una hoja oscura a mis orejas por ese apodo, pero igual reí y me acerque a Regi montándola sobre mi - Es hora entonces que nos movamos, si tú no puedes caminar, entonces yo te llevare.

\- 0m0 Amm… no crees que es muuucho más obvio que algo pasó si de la nada llego sobre tu lomo?

\- -u- Si preguntan yo no tengo problemas en decirles por qué.

\- ¡Pero yo sí! QmQ ¡Me niego a dejar saber a mama y a papa lo que hice y allí lo más seguro es que estén Icy y Aria también!

\- Bueno, cuando lo pones así… ya algo nos inventaremos.

Regi tenía mil protestas por esto, pero yo no veía de otra que pudiera funcionar para llevarla sin arriesgarla a más peligro… después de todo… - "Debería asesinarla, su sangre, su voz, su apariencia, todo de ella hará de esto un banquete de reyes. Ahora es mi oportunidad, solo sería hacerla entrar a mi sombra y nadie jamás sabrá qué es lo que sucedió, ¿Por qué no tomar esta oportunidad? ¿Por qué es mi hermana acaso?"… … "Si… Exactamente por eso es que no lo hago, la amo, así que no deseo lastimarla. Ghost, tienes que aferrarte a este pensamiento, la amas, la amas como la preciada familia que es para ti, por eso no debes lastimarla"

\- Regi… - Regi tenía un buen rato solo quejándose, pero paro cuando le hable y me escucho - Por favor, no me dejes hacer estupideces… - Regi me miro rebosante de dudas, pero sabía a lo que me refería así que solo asintió en respuesta.

Tuve una verdadera lucha por mantener mi control mientras caminábamos debido a los muchos criados que caminaban por la masion, Regi les pregunto a ellos por nuestra familia y fue así como nos enteramos que estaban en la sala, así que ambos nos encaminamos a la sala.

\- Ghost, mírame… - Cuando estuvimos frente a la puerta Regi me pidió eso, así que voltee a mirarla y ella con sus cascos me tomo de la cabeza y no sé por qué rayos me estaba revisando - Umm… todo bien, no tienes pintas de loco que vayan a traumar a nuestra hermana ni a Aria.

\- Je, vamos, obviamente no.

\- No lo diría tan seguro dado a todas las veces que tuve que darte un cascaso por la forma en que mirabas a los criados de la mansión.

Vale, solo suspiré y abrí la puerta, solo eso basto para que todos dentro de esa habitación giraran para vernos. La princesa la cual estaba sentada en un mueble doble, mis padres los cuales estaban en uno individual, Aria y Icy las cuales estaban jugando en el suelo con algunas piezas de construcción. Todos pararon las charlas y nos dirigieron distintas miradas, Aria obviamente se alegró de verme, así que corrió para abrazarme de una pata y más que gustoso use una de mis alas para abrazarla cuando lo hizo. Por otro lado, Icy estaba sorprendida por algún motivo, pero mis padres y la princesa si notaron a Regi en mi lomo y sobre todo, por los alientos contenidos y de paso la pose de defensa de la princesa, yo diría que ellos si notaron las heridas de mi hermana.

\- "Te desprecian, hiérelos, no merecen de tu piedad" "Tengo a Aria conmigo, jamás pienso dejar que me vea cometer tal acto" - Regi ya que básicamente me quede callado, me dio un pequeño pinchazo en el trasero con su ala, lo que me hizo sonreírles algo incómodo a todos - Amm... B- buenoooosss... ¿Días?

\- m ¿En serio hermano? ¿Luego de un ataque de histeria con eso es lo mejor que les vas a salir?

\- . Pues no te veo aportando ideas.

\- Ghost, Regi... - Bueno, dejando de lado nuestra pequeña discusión, ambos terminamos mirando a nuestro padre quien su fuerte, pero no gritada voz nos hizo estar casi firmes. Enserio, podía enfrentarme a ejércitos enteros y aun así, dudaba que a él pudiera ganarle ni en Parchís. - ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? ¿Por qué Alfis está herida?

Vale, sin soltar ni de chiste a mi pequeña quien aún se aferraba a mi pata, mire a mi hermana en mi lomo sonriéndole - Si no les dices tú, yo les digo yo.

La respuesta claro que fue inmediata, Regi uso su cola para atrapar a mis joyas y les dio un pequeño jalón de advertencia - Di algo de ello y te mato... - Mi hermana en mi lomo le sonrió nerviosa a mis padres - Amm... b- bueno, verán, es que como dije, tenía algunos asuntos que hablar en privado con Ghost.

\- ¿Qué cosas Alfis? - Papa nos miraba a ambos yo diría que entre molesto y serio, era obvio que notaba las evasiva - Y sin mentiras mi niña.

\- Papa... - Pude notar la indecisión de Regi, ella me miraba y luego a mi padre una y otra vez, hasta que termino tomándose un momento y miro a nuestro padre - No sé si pueda hablar de ello. Veras, gracias a nuestra señora Luna, se de cierta cosa concerniente a Ghost y era de ello que necesitaba hablar con él. No puedo solo decirles, ya que es algo muy personal de Ghost, solo él decide si contarles o no.

Obviamente ahora todas las miradas estaban en mí. Inteligente por parte de mi hermana el hablar de ello, de ese modo se olvidaban un poco del hecho de que estaba herida y demás, así que tomando a Aria con un casco y dejándola en mi pecho, camine hasta uno de los muebles y deje en el a Regi.

\- ¿P- Papi? - Aria de solo dejar a Regi no paraba de mirarme un poco preocupada - ¿Sucede algo? ¿Es... Es malo?

\- Jejeje tú y tu mala costumbre... - Bueno, tenía entre mi casco a una potrilla que de nuevo desobedeció al parecer, así que como castigo la abracé para sostenerla y le sople su orejita.

Aria de inmediato puso mala cara y comenzó a luchar para que la soltara - ¡P- Papi por favor sabes que no me gusta que me soplen la orejita! ¡E- Es muy incómodo!

\- ¿Y yo cuantas veces te he dicho de usarla en mí?

Bueno, mi potra dejo de luchar y sonrió nerviosa mientras me miraba - Amm... ¿M- Me perdonas?

\- u Nop... - Solo para molestarla comencé a soplar su oreja de nuevo y Aria me rogaba que parara de hacerlo. No lo hubiera hecho en un rato de no ser por mama quien nos miraba riendo.

\- Jijiji... u vamos hijo, Aria es solo una potrilla, tenle piedad... - Bueno, Aria me miro toda esperanzada de que la dejara en paz y solo pude reír... Y más de una sola razón tenía.

\- "No la dejes ir, las potras malas son castigadas así que amárrala de una patita en un árbol o ponle una araña encima" - Siiii, ni mi lado malvado me decía de lastimar seriamente a mi potra al menos en ese momento - Bueno, ya que fue un pedido de tu abuela... - Deje de soplar su oreja, pero igual le di una linda lamida a la cabecita de Aria justo entre sus ojos que hizo que se le parara cada pelo y al soltarla mi potra, como pudo buscó frotarse conmigo para limpiarse la carita... Y claro que me miro de cachetes inflados.

\- Cariño... - Luego de reír también lo suyo por mi pequeña bromita a mi potra, mama me miro sonriendo un poco triste - ¿Puedes decirnos de que hablaban tú y Alfis?

\- Agg... - No pude más que suspirar pesadamente, esto no me iba a dejar un buen sabor de boca - Madre... Me temo que no. Mi intención era llevarme esto a la tumba de ser posible, no es algo de lo que me guste hablar y como dijo Regi, de no ser por la metiche azulada de esas milenarias ni ella lo sabría. A la única a quien conté esto fue a Airis por mi voto de nunca tener un secreto con ella, pero nunca he deseado hablar de ello con nadie más.

\- Ghost... Tesoro... - Mama sonrió profundamente triste, no tenía que tener el don de Aria para saber que esa respuesta le dolía. Sabía más o menos como se sentía y por ello me cayó aún más pesado el negárselo, pero sinceramente no quería que supieran que su hijo era básicamente un poni el cual estuvo roto desde su nacimiento - Por favor, al menos dime esto... ¿Es algo malo Ghost? ¿Es algo por lo que tenga que temer?

\- Descuida madre, más que algo malo o para temer, es solo cierta cosa un poco... digamos... vergonzoso que no me alegra hablar de ello, no pone en riesgo mi vida... "Pero no hables de la de los que te rodean. Admítelo Ghost, quieres ver la sangre de todos cubrir tu cuerpo como en los viejos tiempo..." Agg... - De acuerdo, esto era en verdad más molesto de lo que recordaba, ya recordé porque es que siempre que me pasaba Airis le daba la máxima prioridad al calmarme - A- Así que puedes tener calma madre.

\- En... Entiendo... - Mama solo pudo suspirar y mirar a otro lado - Entonces no preguntaré.

\- Bien par de tarados inteligentes que creen que me olvidé de cierta cosa... - Bueno, tanto Regi como yo terminamos mirando a nuestro padre y tragamos bien nerviosos al verle hasta de cascos cruzados y con una cuestionadora ceja levantada - Ninguno de los dos respondió mi pregunta, ¿Porque Alfis está herida si cuando los dejamos estaban ambos bien?

\- OmO Amm... - Bueno, Regi y yo no pudimos hacer más que mirarle nerviosos, en mi caso sabía que mis joyas peligraban - Digamos queeee... ¿Nos peleamos?

Seee, no éramos tan convincentes en ese momento, pero que más daba. Le quite la vista a mi padre ya que por algún motivo Aria paso de mirarme sospechando de algo, a olfatearme... Pero papa se la gano de nuevo dio un buen pisotón.

\- ¡A ver mocosos! ¡El día en que puedan engañarme será el día en que me quede ciego y sordo, y eso les aseguro que está bien lejos!

\- Aahh viejo... -m- como te pegas con las cooo¡Saaaaassss! - Diablos, se me paro cada pelo cuando sentí un cierto agarre muy frio alrededor de mis joyas y solo uno de los ojos de mi padre brillar.

\- ¿Crees que antes bromeaba mocoso? Ya me disté una linda nieta, así que ya no las necesitas más.

\- A- Aria ¿Qué haces? N- No es el mejor momento pequeña.

Eso me atrajo, así que gire para mirar a Aria sobre Regi... Peero sentí esa cierta presión allí debajo y regrese mi mirada a mi padre - Espero tu respuesta mocoso petulante.

\- TuT Papa... Enserio, eres un jodido demonio para poder amenazar a tu hijo con castrarlo.

\- Me da igual. Mi hijo el cual estuvo en prácticamente un estado de psicosis se quedó a solas con una de mis bebes, y cuando ambos llegan, encuentro a mi mocoso petulante intacto y a mi pequeña herida, ¿Crees que me voy a quedar tranquilo así nada más?

\- Agg... Papa... - Regi luego de suspirar le miro muy sería - Se que siempre seré tu niña, pero recuerda que también soy un soldado. Lo que sucedió es como dije, Ghost y yo tuvimos una discusión porque quería dar con la raíz del problema de antes y lo hice. Mis heridas son básicamente porque yo las permití, pero no son nada papa. Mi objetivo pude lograrlo en parte, el tarado esta al menos un poco más calmado y eso es lo que importa ¿No?

\- Umm... b- bueno, no puedo negar eso mi niña... - Dios, como pude respirar aliviado cuando el dejo ir mis joyas - ¿Pero qué clase de discusión fue esa como para que terminaras así de herida? Y eso aparte, ¿Segura que estas bien Alfis? Tu oreja no se ve del todo bien.

\- A- Amm… no me duele si es lo que preguntas.

\- A todas estas… - Mama miro con la curiosidad por las nubes a mi hermana - ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo en la oreja? Y además, ¿Cómo es que lograste calmarlo mi niña? Tu hermano estaba más que… digamos… en sus días en ese momento.

\- n Ok, a la vez que me siento algo insultado con ello, lo peor es que casi no puedo negarlo.

\- Ejem… - Bueno, Regi se aclaro la garganta y desvió su vista sin querer mirarla a los ojos, mala jugada de su parte - En verdad solo le hable… al menos yo a él, pero digamos que no es fácil bajarle el enojo a…

\- 0n0 ¡Paaaapiiii! - Regina no pude terminar de hablar cuando Aria casi que pego un gritito mientras se paraba a dos patas y se apoyaba en mi casco mirándome curiosa - ¿Por qué tu y la tía Regi huelen como tu y mama cuando mami se llevaba la medicina milagrosa y tenían mucho ratote con la puerta cerrada?

\- … … … -_- … … … O_O ¿Eh?

Ok, ahora si que… primero… yo me sonroje porque al parecer, Aria sabia cual era el olor al sexo. Segundo, tooodos se nos quedaron mirando con los ojos a punto de salirse de sus cuencas. Regi estaba técnicamente ardiendo en rojo.

\- ¡¡¡T- TUVIERON SEXO USTEDES DOS!!!

* * *

xD yyy hasta alli el cap de hoy, seee, seré malvado y los dejare picados ¡Muajajajajaja!

-w- bueno en fin, perdón por la tardanza, andaba de vago y por ello la tardanza, voy a intentar sacar el siguiente cap mucho mas rápido que esta vez.


End file.
